


Daddy's Little Girl

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Charlie Lives!, Demons, Family, Feels, Fluff, Ghosts, Horror, Megstiel - Freeform, Monsters, No Smut, Pain, Rape/mention of Rape, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, Trickster - Freeform, Vampires, Warning!, Weird, Werewolves, djinn, no smut!, rape mentioned, smut-free, smut-intolerant, smut-phobic, smutless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 168
Words: 144,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Sam Winchester had a kid in college, but never knew about her? Before he met Jessica, (ow,) he had a girlfriend. Years later, his teenage daughter, Madeline, searches for him after her mother dies. She has visions like he did, but hers are much more powerful. Demons are after her, but no one, not even Madeline herself, knows how much something big wants her. When she finds Sam and Dean, and they try to survive, will she be able to let someone in again? Or when her powers come on full-force, will she be able to control herself? And will she let herself call Sam and Dean family, and not just blood? Or will her secrets unfold and kill them all? Only one way to find out.<br/>Warning! This story does have a few parts where it at LEAST mentions rape, (and there is a chapter about it,) and although I do give warnings in the notes before it is heavily mentioned, I have to tell you guys this here also so no one gets hurt or anything! I really care about you guys, and I couldn't stand it if someone had a panic attack or worse because I didn't warn you beforehand. It is not a huge part of this story, but I just had to make sure you all knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's No Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! So... I know it sounds REALLY dramatic, but trust me, it's not too bad. I really hope you all like the story, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you would take a minute or two to give me a suggestion for the story. I may not be the best writer, but I will do my best. Oh, and I'm starting my first year in public school, starting out as a sophomore, so I'm thinking maybe... Monday and Saturday updates? And maybe some SURPRISE updates thrown in there. Wish me luck at my second week of school, (which starts in about eight hours, so I'd better get to sleeping.) Bye, guys! Good luck at your schools, and God bless you and your families! :)

Walking in the large front door, the whole thing a brilliant deep blue that makes me grin, I call for my mom, closing the grand door behind me.  
I expect her to ask me how school was, as she always does, but she doesn't answer me at all.  
Going through the small house, my fingers trail along the edge of a shelf, pausing at the one that holds my favorite picture.  
It's clustered with a bunch of others, but this one...  
This one I can't look at without my heart soaring.  
Me and my mom, her arm draped across my shoulders as we grin at the camera, our faces smudged from camping and poking at the fire.  
A perfect day in the woods.  
Still smiling, I trudge to the back door, dropping my backpack in the kitchen as I go, wondering if she's gardening again.  
The backdoor is open, which is extremely odd, but I don't really pay that much attention to it, because the yard is fenced in, and Mom wouldn't leave the house wide open like this unless she was home.  
I love our yard. It almost always smells like freshly turned soil, flowers, and home grown veggies and herbs.  
But today, there's something different. One flower bed looks like it's been trampled, with something shiny and silver lying on top.  
I pick it up, studying it, trying to figure out why the heck there is a machete lying in a flower bed that looks like a herd of mini elephants trampled it, when I turn around, hearing an odd noise, finding a man kneeling over my mother's body, his eyes now staring at me, blood smeared on his lips, coating his teeth.  
No, those can't be his teeth. They're needle like, thick, and they're not human.  
They can't be.  
The man leaps for my throat, and I yelp, stumbling back, swinging the machete on instinct, and by some miracle, (or some curse or something,) I slice his (its?) head clean off.  
It doesn't move for a second, just frozen there, slightly swaying, until the head falls forward, sliding off the body as it tumbles to my feet, the body flopping to the ground.  
I stumble back, desperate to get away from the dark eyes that stare at me, ending in me falling into one of my mother's flower beds, but I don't care.  
I can't.  
"Mom!"

~~~SPN~~~

After an hour, I finally managed to close myself off, all emotion, everything, and collected my mother's lifeless body, her eyes staring at me like deep brown jewels, until I have to close them to keep from breaking down. I put her body as far away from the creature's as fast as possible, going back inside to set up the rest of my plan.  
Well, what little I have of one.  
I grab my duffle bag, and put my favorite clothes, fuzzy blue blanket, and my computer in it, along with my Bible, and all of my other usual stuff like pencils and notebooks. I stuff an extra bag in the duffle, (a satchel,) and head downstairs, gripping the railing tight.  
Don't break down, don't break down. You can't break down. Wipe that tear away. Don't cry. You never cry. Don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop.  
Just keep going.  
Snagging my mom’s keys off the counter, I unlock her car, throwing my stuff in the passenger side, and I shut the door, heading to the garage as I grit my teeth. I have to bite my tongue to prevent myself from crying when I use the key around my neck to unlock the box Mom left for me for after... Well, now.  
Inside the metal box is a bunch of papers, legal stuff I don’t even care about, and a letter from her.  
‘Don’t open,’ it says on the front in red ink. ‘For Maddie’s eyes only.’  
I slowly peel the envelope open, numb.  
The carefully written words are deep blue, my favorite, and it makes me want to cry even more.  
‘Madeline Neils, if you have opened this without my permission before I died, I’m going to be very cross with you!  
If not, it means I’m very dead.  
I love you, Baby, and I’ve tried to take care of you to the best of my abilities, but I can’t anymore.  
Honey, whatever you do, guard your gift, and don’t let anyone you don’t know and trust know about your gifts.  
First, what you need to do is go upstairs to my room, and look behind my clothes in my closet.  
You’ll find a safe, (I know you’re thinking about how much it sounds like some cheesy spy movie, but sadly it isn’t,) and you need to open it using your birthdate as the code.  
You’ll find emergency money, hopefully enough to get you through until you can find your father, and then some, and also all the information I have on him.  
Find him, and he’ll take care of you. Let’s just say, if he doesn’t, I will kick his butt.  
The info on him will look like a joke, but trust me, Baby, it isn’t. It will tell you what he does for a living or whatever you want to call it.  
Just go find him, Honey.  
I wish I could be there to help you through this, but I know that you are a strong, beautiful, confident young woman, and you will get through this without me.  
I love you so much, Sweetheart.  
Be strong, because I know you are.  
Love, Mother.’  
I went through the motions as quickly as possible, throwing everything in the passenger seat of the car, not even looking at the information on my dad, instead just focusing on breathing so I won’t cry.  
First, I have work to do.  
I grab everything I need and put it in the car, going back inside one last time to grab a pack of lighters and a gallon of fuel.  
The one-story house is small, so it won’t take much, but I use it all, just in case.  
I put my mother’s lifeless body in one pile, and the creature’s in the other. I have already dumped fuel on my mom’s body, and am about to cover the creature’s, when I see the head, still staring at me, the teeth still out.  
I take my mom’s bowling ball out of its bag, putting the head in it instead.  
I put that by the door, grabbing the machete and the picture of my mom and me camping and put them by it as well.  
Finishing up, I dump the fuel in every room, every flammable surface, just wanting it all to burn up.  
I light it by the front door, watching it reach the bodies. I grab the machete and everything else, closing the blue door behind me as I leave, getting into the car, the items now in the passenger seat.  
Driving away, emotionless, I watch the black smoke and flames rise up, destroying everything, turning my eyes back to the road.  
That’s my home.  
No, it was.  
There’s no coming back.

~~~SPN~~~

Running, tripping, dodging, holding my arm close to my chest, every muscle screaming at me to stop, to lay down and rest.  
To give up.  
Almost there, almost there, almost there.  
Every single part of me screams, throbbing, aching, and dying. Blood covers every inch of me, most of it mine. Some of it’s dried up, flaky and burnt, but a lot of it’s new.  
One foot in front of the other.  
That’s what it’s been for.... I don’t know how long. It could be hours, years, centuries, but it’s probably only been a few minutes.  
Every movement feels like I’m dying, but then again, I am.  
I barely escaped, and I’m not even sure I have yet. I mean, here I am, fleeing from Demons, being chased by Hellhounds and who-knows-what else.  
All of it.  
I’m tired of running, of looking for the man I should call father.  
I’m tired of fighting.  
I hate being forced to fight tooth and nail every single day of my life, just for… What? To end up like this? Running again, bleeding, broken, and dying.  
But for some stupid reason, I’m still running.  
Why?  
One tangled branch later, I’m flat on my face, and for a moment, I can’t breathe at all. The world is beautiful, frightening, and soothing. I feel warm, like Mom has just wrapped a soft blanket around me like she used to when I was sick or sad.  
I snuggle down, grateful for the unexpected warmth, wrapping one arm around myself, ignoring the panic inside me.  
Move! Don’t stop!  
My whole body still aches, but at least this way it’s not threatening to consume me like it was.  
Or maybe I’m just numb.  
Either way, I don’t care.  
Madeline, move!  
The voice startles me out of my fogginess, bringing a stark new clarity.  
I can hear the howls of the Hellhounds, one louder and longer than the rest, getting clearer by the second.  
With all of my remaining strength, I scramble to my feet, tripping and stumbling through the dark woods.  
I am not going to die today. I will keep on fighting.  
I will always keep fighting.


	2. I Crash Into A Really Tall Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the chapter title. There you go. Guess who's the really tall dude. *Sighs* I kind of hate myself for this...

Staring at myself in the diner's bathroom mirror, I examine my facial features.  
I didn't do it much before my mom died.  
But now I do.  
I didn't look anything like her.  
She was of normal height, with dark brown hair, curly and outrageous. Her eyes were the deepest brown I've ever seen, almost melding with the pupils. She had a soft face with sweet lips, looking like she was almost always smiling, even when she was cross.  
Me?  
I have a slightly pointed nose, eyes that kind of change color, usually either hazel or brown. My mom always said I had puppy-dog eyes.  
My hair is mostly straight, brown and longer, going down past my shoulders. My mouth is normal, I guess.  
I don't really care. I don't pay too much attention to lips.  
I have some scars. Some are smaller, the ones on my face, but the others were deep, and they’ll probably never go away.  
They’re the ones that I keep hidden.  
I have to wear long sleeved shirts and pants. I can’t even wear any shirts that have low necks, because it’ll show them.  
And even then, sometimes the collar slips, and some of the ones on my neck show, which leads to questions.  
I can’t tell anyone how I got them.  
I can still feel the stinging, sharp sensation of knives in my flesh. And the burns. I can still hear the sizzling from the hot metal. The screams from the others, and the moans that escaped my lips. I can still feel the chains that held me down as they poked and prodded until I was bleeding and broken.  
And how I ended up there?  
I was looking for my father.  
Who am I? I’m the child Hunter with a freaky life and practically no friends.  
I’m the girl who has no idea where her father is, and doesn’t even know what she’s doing.  
And even with those tidbits of information, I don’t know who I am.  
I sigh, wishing that I knew who my dad was.  
A headache begins to form, starting on my left temple. I try to shake it off, but that doesn't work.  
It never has.  
Before I can do anything else, the headache increases, smashing into my brain at full-force.  
I collapse, falling to my knees, trying to fix it before the images come.  
No such luck.  
A woman, in an alley. It's getting dark, and she's nervous. She's waiting for someone? She looks at her watch.  
7:32.  
I see a dark figure, clothed in black, getting ready to attack. I see his teeth come out.  
His real teeth.  
Vampire.  
He lunges for the woman, grabbing her from behind, sinking his fangs into her neck.  
She gurgles, slapping to get away, but soon her eyes go dim, telling me she's dead. And yet, the vampire continues drinking, his chocolate brown eyes bright with pleasure and dark with hunger.  
My eyes pop open, as my lungs take in air greedily.  
I know where the woman is.  
Three blocks down, in an alley I passed through earlier.  
I grab my phone out of my pocket, fumbling to turn it on.  
7:25.  
Oh, crap.  
I rush out the door, shoving my phone in my pocket, trying to dodge people. I succeed in not running anyone over, that is, until I get to the front door.  
I crash into a really tall dude, almost falling, but I catch myself just in time.  
Still holding my head, I mumble sorry, and dash away, running as fast as possible in the direction of the alley.

~~~SPN~~~

"Whad'ya mean, you aren't a big fan?" Dean demands, looking at his brother.  
"I'm just not, Dean. It's not a big deal."  
"Not a big deal? Are you frigging kidding me? It's a huge deal!"  
"Whatever you say, Dean." Sam chuckles, shaking his head as he opens the front door of the diner.  
Just as he does, a kid comes barreling out, crashing into him.  
She mumbles an apology, dashing away, dropping her phone in the process.  
"How cliché'," Dean mumbles, looking at the phone. "Probably dropped it running away from prince charming in there."  
Sam shoots him a look, giving him one of his faces.  
Dean just grins at him.  
Usually Dean wouldn't throw around a fairy tale reference, but he just couldn't pass up messing with Sam.  
Again.  
"We should return it," Sam says.  
"We should wait until we've eaten," Dean mutters. "She's probably long gone by now."  
"Come on, she couldn't have gone far."  
Dean rolls his eyes, but follows.  
They hear a scuffle down an alley, and turn to see the girl from the diner fighting with a man dressed in black.  
She has a machete, fighting hard.  
"What the-"  
The girl glances at them, very briefly.  
"Crap," she mutters, then turns her attention back to the man.  
He lunges for her, and with one swift move, chop!  
The head of the man gets separated from the body.  
It rolls toward Sam and Dean, stopping to rest at Sam's feet.  
Even in the dim light, they can see the man's teeth.  
"What the h-"  
"You should get out of here," the girl says, not even looking at them. "Before you see anything else you shouldn't."  
She takes the vampire's shirt hem, using it to clean her blade.  
She stands up, and goes toward a body they hadn't noticed because it was half behind a dumpster.  
They now see it's a woman, blonde hair, green eyes that stare at nothing.  
She checks the woman's pulse, shaking her head.  
"Rest in peace," she says, and closes the woman's eyes.  
She glances at Sam and Dean.  
"If you don't leave soon, you're going to get in trouble."  
"You're going to get in trouble if you don't tell us what the heck was that!"  
"Look, I don't have time for the full talk. So I'm just going to have to say it quick. Monsters are real, and they eat people. That was a vampire, and that lady is his latest, and last, victim. Now I have to hurry, because she was waiting for someone to show up before she got attacked, and I'm guessing they're going to show up soon. So get out of here before you get caught around this crime scene."  
"How old are you?"  
"Fourteen."  
"You're fourteen, and you're killing vampires? Alone?"  
She looks about sixteen.  
"I never said I was alone."  
"So where's your pal? Who's in charge of you? Who's the one who helps you hide the bodies?"  
"I never said I had anybody to partner with."  
"So you are alone?"  
"Just get out of here. Before you get in trouble."  
"Trust me, we've gotten rid of a few vamp bodies in our time."  
She looks at them, shrugging.  
"Great, more Hunters. But I've got it covered."  
"Want some help?"  
"No."  
"Too bad."  
And to think, this is all because she crashed into a really tall dude.


	3. I'm Your Daughter

With their help, within a few hours, they had the bodies burned and buried.  
The girl barely spoke a word to them, mind seemingly elsewhere.  
They tried to ask her questions, but she wouldn't answer any until the job was finished.  
She wouldn't even share her name.  
They put the shovels back in the trunk of the impala, looking at the girl, who's by her car, an old used car with a good-sized trunk.  
Big enough to put a body in and still have room.  
She takes off her jacket, which has dried blood and dirt on it, and swaps it for another.  
She fixes the collar, digs around for something in her trunk, slipping it into her pocket, and then comes to Sam and Dean.  
"The name's Madeline." She says, nodding at them. "Thanks for the help with the bodies. I was wondering if you could help me find someone."  
"Who?"  
"A Hunter. His name's Sam Winchester."  
"What..." Dean clears his throat quickly. "What do you want with him?"  
"Let's just say, we kind of have a past."  
"You know him?" Dean asks Madeline, glancing at Sam, who subtly shakes his head no.  
"Not personally. But I need to find him."  
"Tell you what." Dean says, glancing at Sam. "I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten yet. Let's go get some grub, then we'll talk."  
"Do you know him?"  
"You could say that," Sam says.  
Relief settles across her face, and she smiles slightly.  
"I'll meet you at the diner?" Madeline asks.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. You go on ahead. I need to take care of something here first."  
"Okay," Dean says, careful not to give anything away.  
"I still don't know your names."  
"Um, this is my brother, Sam, and I'm Dean."  
She raises an eyebrow.  
"Sam and Dean Nugent," Dean adds quickly.  
Madeline nods and goes back to her car, digging in the trunk again.  
Sam and Dean get in the impala, and drive away, and wait until they can't see Madeline anymore to talk.  
"How does she know you, Sam?" Dean demands.  
"I don't know. I've never seen her before in my life!"  
"She says you have 'a past.' What the heck does that mean? How many fourteen year olds do you know?"  
"Yeah, that was real clear."  
"She's freaking fourteen years old! What the heck is she doing Hunting?"  
"I haven't got a clue."

~~~SPN~~~

In the diner, Dean sets up traps.  
Holy water instead of regular water, and silver eating utensils.  
And, like usual, he is armed to the teeth with silver, more holy water, and the demon blade.  
He also put a small devil's trap on two pieces of paper and stuck them underneath both unoccupied chairs.  
He felt ready for anything.  
He wasn't.

~~~SPN~~~

I walk through the diner doors, my head still pounding along with my heart at the thought that these men could know who my father is.  
I find them in the back of the diner, sitting side by side, leaving the two chairs across from them empty.  
Good. I can see both of them at the same time.  
Sam sits in the chair closest to the walkway, and Dean sits by the wall.  
I sit down, excited, but still cautious.  
"Hello, again," I say.  
"Hi."  
"So, you know Sam Winchester?"  
"Yeah," Dean says.  
"How well?"  
"I think we know him pretty well, don't we, Sammy?"  
Sam shoots him a look, which makes me smile slightly.  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Maybe," Dean says. "But first, I have some questions."  
"Dean-"  
"No, Sam. We agreed it was best before we give away his location."  
"Ask away," I say, confident I will pass these tests.  
I take a sip of the glass of water that is at my spot, and I think I spy a hint of disappointment on Dean's face, relief on Sam's.  
"Why do you need to find Sam?"  
"I have my reasons. I can't tell anyone until I speak with him, and tell him."  
"Is it life or death?" Sam asks, concerned.  
"Technically, no."  
"Why-"  
A waitress comes up and takes our drink order.  
I ask for a coffee, as does Sam, while Dean gets some type of soda.  
I don't know what type. I'm too focused on the possibility of seeing my father.  
"Why should we tell you where he is?" Dean asks, after the waitress leaves.  
"I can't really say. All I can say is I really need to talk to him."  
"This is stupid," Sam grumbles. "Dean, just-"  
"No, Sam!"  
"But she's just a kid! What could she do?"  
"I'm not telling her, Sam!"  
"Why not?" Sam and I both exclaim at the same exact time.  
"She could be a shapeshifter! Or a werewolf, or a-"  
"Skinwalker. Or a Ghoul." I interrupt. "I could be a vamp myself. So how about this? We do the tests. By the way, I know that water was holy water. I could tell by the looks on your faces. Now, silver? Here."  
I pick up the knife at my spot, looking quickly around to ensure no one will see, and I cut my arm, just big enough to show them I'm human.  
I don't even blink at the sharp stinging sensation.  
Sam and Dean look a little shocked that I just did that in public.  
"How did you know it was silver?"  
"Oh, please. It was clearly silver. Plus, your silverware is different than mine. And what Hunter would do the holy water test, and not replace the silverware with real silver? Oh, and I wouldn't be surprised if you had a few devil's traps ready for me. Probably put some on these chairs. I'm not stupid."  
I wipe the blood from the knife onto my jeans, looking at them.  
"So, have I passed?"  
"I'd say so," Sam says.  
"Are you going to tell me right now?"  
Dean looks at me.  
"Sam?" He says.  
"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam says.  
"Holy crap."

~~~SPN~~~

"I thought I'd have more time to prepare. I thought I was going to be able to find him with your help, and be able to be calm and collected. Oh, crap."  
"Why did you need to talk to me?" Sam asks.  
"I don't know how to say this."  
"Just spit it out," Dean says.  
"Are you really brothers?"  
"Yeah, now what was so life or death?"  
I take a deep breath, forcing the wall to come up.  
The one I've constructed over the past year. I made it the day my mother died.  
And I'm using it now.  
"I know this sounds cliché', but... I think... I think I'm your daughter."


	4. Let's Go For A Walk

The world around Sam seemed to whirl out of control as he tried to grasp the thought.  
Dean seemed shocked, too, but he recovered sooner.  
"I think Sam would know if he had a kid," he says, smirking.  
"Um, Sam? My mother's name was Anne Neils."  
At the name, Sam's face goes from slight disbelief to shock.  
"Sam? Who's Anne Neils?" Dean asks, looking at his brother.  
"You did know her!" Madeline exclaims. "It's proven, right?"  
"What happened?" He asks, trying to stay in control.  
Madeline's eyes go dark, sad and lonely.  
"Vampire. A year ago. He killed her in the backyard."  
"What happened to the vamp?" Dean asks, worried the vampire escaped and is still killing.  
"Chopped off his head. I burned the bodies, and everything else."  
"How did you become a Hunter? You're fourteen, right?"  
"Yup. Um, I'm not really supposed to talk about this with you. Only Sam."  
"Too bad."  
"You've been on your own?" Sam asks. "For how long?"  
"A year."  
"How did-"  
"I'm tall, I look sixteen, and I know how to get out of sticky situations. I managed." Madeline looks at Sam, seeing his expression. "Look, I know this is a lot. But I was told to come find you."  
"By whom?"  
"My mom. She left me a letter to read after she died." Madeline plays with a chain around her neck, not realizing. "Anyway, I only came because she told me to. I've been searching for a year. I've talked to Hunter after Hunter. And man, you have a lot of enemies. Do you know how many Hunters have thrown knives at me when I asked about you? This one guy started ranting about the Apocalypse!"  
"We, uh, have a lot of enemies."  
"Look," I say, looking at my father. "I know you've lived for fourteen years without me, and I without you. The last year has been spent working, alone. You don't need me, and I don't need you."  
I stand up, looking at his expression.  
"I say we go our separate ways."  
I keep my shield up, and turn to leave.  
I'm half-way to the door when I hear them calling after me, but I don't stop.

~~~SPN~~~

"Madeline!" Sam calls, trying to get her to come back.  
"Dude, who's Anne Neils?!?" Dean demands, getting up with Sam.  
"I'll tell you later," Sam mutters, starting after Madeline. "I have to go stop her."  
"Whoa, Sam! Just, just, stop!" Dean says, stopping his brother. "Just slow down. She'll run if you chase her. Remember Claire when Cas went after her?"  
Sam nods, and they find Madeline out front of the diner, getting in her car.  
Dean stops the door from closing, and she whips out a gun so fast, before either brother could blink.  
"Whoa," Dean says, hands slightly raised, as if to say don't shoot. "Let's just calm down, and put the gun down."  
Dean could snatch that gun away no problem, but he doesn't want to risk it.  
"What do you want?" Madeline demands.  
"Madeline, I just want to talk," Sam says sincerely.  
"Fine," Madeline says, after looking at them both for a few seconds.  
She puts her gun back in her pocket, glancing at Dean.  
"But he can't come."  
"No way in-"  
"Dean," Sam starts, giving Dean one of his looks.  
"Please. It'll only take a minute."  
"More like a second. I gotta roll soon."  
Sam shoots Madeline a look, but she keeps her face expressionless, shrugging.  
"Fine," Dean says, only saying it because she's Sam's daughter.  
Well, it's not proven, but he's run out of tests to do at the moment.  
Sam sighs in relief, nodding to Madeline to lead the way.  
"Let's go for a walk," Madeline says.  
Sam nods, following her down the sidewalk, away from the diner.  
"So," Madeline says, after Dean is far enough away to not hear them. "You're Sam Winchester?"  
"Yeah," Sam says, clearing his throat.  
"I know you don't know me," Sam says quietly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "But I knew your mom, and I'm... Um, your dad..." Sam clears his throat again. "Maybe we could get to know each other."  
"Your brother, Dean? He cares about you a lot?"  
"Yeah," Sam says, nodding. "Did your mom have any more kids?"  
Madeline shakes her head, eyes down.  
"I'm sorry about your mom," he says, but she just nods. "Here I am, asking you questions. Do you have any for me?"  
"Not really," she lies.  
Sam gives her a look, and she sighs.  
The truth is, she has a thousand.  
"My mom said you wanted to be a lawyer. What happened?"  
"Um, that's a tough question." Sam sighs. "Things didn't work out."  
"How so?"  
"People died, and my past caught up with me."  
"We all have a past," Madeline says softly, more to herself than him.  
She looks at the ground, the buildings, anything but him.  
She looks up at the sky, and her collar slips, showing a painful looking scar.  
It looks like a burn.  
Madeline notices him looking at it, and quickly fixes her collar, covering the burn.  
"We should head back," Madeline says, still not looking at him. "Dean's probably worried about you."  
"I'm sorry about Anne," Sam says.  
"Me, too."  
The walk back to the diner is filled with uncomfortable silence.

~~~SPN~~~

"How'd it go?" Dean asks, glancing at Madeline, who goes to her car to get in the trunk, purposefully not looking at him.  
"Fine."  
"Is she really...?"  
"Yeah." Sam watches her rifle in the trunk. "Yeah, I think so."  
"Wow," Dean breathes out a breath. "So you have a kid."  
Sam just nods.  
Madeline comes back to them, a piece of paper in her hand.  
"You said you wanted to get to get to know each other?"  
Sam nods, looking at the slip of paper.  
"Here's my cell number. I'm going to find a place to crash."  
"Alone? Where?"  
A motel? The car? Wherever."  
"We have a room a few blocks from here," Sam worried about her. "We can get an extra bed."  
"I think I can handle myself," Madeline says, raising an eyebrow.  
"I know, but..." Sam pauses. "I'm just, you know... Worried."  
Madeline's heart gets hit with a pang, but she manages to smile weakly.  
"Only if I call a friend first," she says, after hesitating.  
"You have a friend?"  
"I'm fourteen years old. You think I don't have a few contacts?"  
"Uh, okay. Is this friend trustworthy?"  
"I trust them with my life."  
Literally, Madeline thinks.  
"Okay, uh, we'll wait here."  
"I'm getting some grub. We didn't get to eat," Dean says, shooting Sam a look.  
"I'll pass," Madeline says.

~~~SPN~~~

Madeline leaves the brothers, going around the diner's corner so they can't see her.  
Sam returned her phone earlier, remembering he had it right in the middle of burying the vamp's body.  
Madeline remembers her vision, and a cold shudder runs through her.  
The only good thing about that was the fact that because of that vision, she met the two Hunters.  
And now she knows who they are.  
The fact that he actually followed her to return a phone and ended up stumbling onto a hunt is funny enough.  
She doesn't need it to make this call, though.  
"Hi, Valeska. Um, I think I found him. I think I found my father."  
She waits for a few seconds, blinks, and then she hears the familiar flutter of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Uh-oh! Is it dear old Cassie? Sorry, but no. I was tempted, but I wanted to add a new angel. I could have had Castiel try to help Madeline find her dad, but no, I decided it had to be an angel who didn't personally know the Winchester's. Oh, and this angel is in honour of my big sister, so if you don't like her, please don't state so. And by the way, I'm winging this story, because I've never seen what Sam would do if he found out he had a kid, so... Yeah. But I have BIG PLANS for this story! Pain, anguish, and family to come! And if anyone's worried about the story ending terribly, don't. It ends happily. I kinda hate myself for wanting a story like this, because it's such an odd idea! But I was bored, and I couldn't get rid of the ideas! They just keep on coming! Oh, and if anyone would like to tell me what they think, unless they're being mean to the new angel, I would love it! Sorry, I'm ranting, aren't I? Thank you, and God bless you!)


	5. Roof Climbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... SURPRISE UPDATE! :D So, I know it's not Monday or Saturday, but I don't think I'll be able to handle having to wait from Monday to Saturday, so I think some surprise updates will explode in your faces! *Cackles evilly* So, yay! Here it is, and the story will pick up soon! God bless! And wish me luck in school! PUBLIC SCHOOL SUCKS!

"Hey, Maddie," Valeska says, smiling at me proudly.  
"Hey, Valeska."  
"You found him?"  
"I... I think so?"  
"What's he like?" She asks excitedly, almost jumping up and down.  
"He's... Tall, and he has long hair. He seems nice. He has a brother named Dean."  
"Where are they?"  
"In front of the diner. I'm going to need your help."  
"You want me to see if he really is your dad?"  
"Yes. Please, Valeska."  
"I'll be back."  
She smiles, and in the blink of an eye, Valeska is gone.  
Then she's back.  
"Yes, he is," Valeska exclaims, smiling her big smile.  
"You're sure?"  
"Positive. Your souls are connected. You have the traits, and the lines between yours and his cross. He's your father."  
I feel tears start to well up, and I hug Valeska.  
"Thank you," I say, softly, grinning.  
I'm not much of a hugger. Never have been, really. I only ever hugged my mom, but after she died, I didn't have anyone to care for.  
Until I met Valeska a few months ago.  
"Maddie, I would always do it for you."  
"How far behind are they?" I ask, worried for her safety.  
"You don't worry about me. Those guys haven't seen me in a month. I'm ahead of them.”  
"But what they've done. If they find you-"  
"They won't. Those demons won't find me. Crowley doesn't have a clue where I am."  
She pulls back, looking me in the eye.  
Well, she has to look up a bit, because she's five-two, and I'm already a few inches taller than her.  
"You go and get to know your dad. I'll be just a prayer away."  
I nod, and then she disappears again.  
"You ready?" Dean asks when I walk up to them.  
"Yeah," I say, careful not to smile too brightly. "I'll follow you guys."  
Sam looks nervous, but lets me go to my own car. He follows, but thankfully doesn't try to get in the passenger seat.  
Or the driver's.  
I don't think I'm ready to be holed up in a car with him right now.  
I follow their car, (a beautiful black, 1967 Chevy Impala, in excellent condition,) and we arrive at the motel within two or three minutes. I grab my stuff, just taking my normal, everyday weapons, and some clothes.  
They're in a duffel, the same one I took with me from my old house.  
I shake off the thought.  
I have to stay focused here.  
Sam and Dean are waiting for me by their car, not-so-patiently on Dean's part.  
"Nice wheels," I say, complimenting his car.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm guessing she's yours?"  
Dean looks proud, but I don't know if it's because I said that, or if he's just proud it's true.  
I follow Sam and Dean into the motel, and into the motel room.  
Sam wanted to help me with my heavy bag, but I declined.  
It's not that bad.  
The motel room is actually not that bad either.  
This one's got running water, two big beds, and even a clock that has working numbers, so I can see what time it is.  
Sometimes the number lights don't work, so I end up having to look at my phone for the time.  
"I'll go get a cot or something for you," Sam says.  
"Thanks."  
As soon as my cot is set up with a blanket and stuff, I collapse on it, feigning tiredness. Sam says he forgot something in the car and leaves.  
"You, uh, can go to sleep," Dean says.  
"Mmhmm..." I mumble, my eyes closed, pretending to go to sleep.  
"Goodnight."  
"Ga'night."  
A few minutes later, Sam comes back in.  
"Hey, Dean, is-" He stops suddenly, then whispers. "Is she asleep?"  
"Yeah, it's already after one, and I think she's had a long day."  
"We all have."  
No one talks for a minute, and I am just starting to actually drift off, when someone speaks.  
"You know, she kinda looks like you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, the pointed nose, the hair, the eyes. It's crazy, but there's no denying it."  
"No, there isn't."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"She's all alone."  
"Not anymore, Sam."  
"No, not anymore."  
"This is turning into a chick-flick moment," Dean chuckles, making Sam scoff.  
I fall asleep listening to the dull sounds of whispered conversation.

~~~SPN~~~

“Hello, Madeline.”  
I spit out some blood, glaring at him.  
“Hi.”  
“Tell me. Why would anyone run away? I’ve been hospitable. I’m a good host.”  
“You’re a demon, for one. Two, you’ve tortured innocents, because it’s funny. Basically, you’re a… Let’s see. I’m trying to think of a word I’m allowed to say… A complete and total tool. And that’s me being nice.”  
“So I have some fun with a few lowly humans. That doesn’t mean I can’t be negotiated with.”  
“Fine. You let me go, I don’t kill you and your blasted demon squad yet.”  
“You think you could kill me? You can barely stand up by yourself, Love.”  
“No. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”  
“So have I.”

I wake up in the middle of the night with a start.  
Rubbing my eyes, I turn over to look at the digital clock.  
4:48 AM.  
Great.  
I want to groan, but then I'd wake up Sam and Dean.  
My dad and my uncle.  
A smile comes to my face, and I slowly and quietly get up.  
Still in yesterday's clothes, I leave the motel room, grabbing a set of the motel room keys off the small table.  
Just in case I get locked out.  
I walk outside, breathing in the fresh night air. I spy a big dumpster against the side of the motel, and grin.  
I climb it, hoisting myself up onto the small building.  
Sitting on the edge, looking out at the quiet city, near the motel's front door, my mind begins to wander.  
I have a dad.  
A real, live, living, dad.  
He seems nice.  
I wonder if he really cared for my mom.  
Suddenly, there he is, rushing out of the motel's front door, searching wildly around, Dean behind him.  
"Where is she?" Sam exclaims, still looking around.  
"Her car's still here," Dean notes.  
"Dean, I just found out she's even alive! If she's-"  
"Sammy, it's okay. We'll find her. She probably just left for a few minutes to get some air, or-"  
Suddenly, I realize they're looking for me.  
Whoops.  
"Um..." I say, drawing their attention to me.  
I must look funny, sitting on the top of a motel's roof, my long legs dangling over the side.  
"Madeline? What are you doing?!?" Sam yells, a mad, and yet, relieved expression on his face.  
"Sitting."  
"Why the heck are you on a roof?" Dean asks.  
"I thought it was better than sitting on or in a car."  
"And when were you going to tell us you were on a roof, scaring the heck out of me?" Sam demands.  
"I didn't think you would freak out?"  
Sam sighs, as does Dean.  
"I've already dealt with this when we were kids, Sammy. Have fun getting the kid down."  
And with that, Dean goes back inside.  
Sam hesitates, then goes to where the dumpster is, climbs it, and then comes and sits next to me.  
"Early riser?"  
"You could say that."  
"Why were you on a roof?"  
"I like it up here. It's closer to the sky."  
I look up at the stars, a small smile on my face.  
"I like it, too. Dean used to have to bribe me to get me down when we were kids."  
"You used to sit on roofs for fun?"  
Sam nods.  
"I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
I sigh, wondering if this is really a good idea.  
"My mom... Did you think about her? At all, in the past fifteen years?"  
"I did."  
"Really?"  
"Anne was my first girlfriend in college. I tried to keep her out of the life. I never told anyone. How did she find out?"  
"You know how she disappeared? It was because she was pregnant. With me. She called her dad, and told him first. He demanded that she pack all of her stuff, and come home."  
I sigh deeply, but continue.  
"She did. He said to just leave, and come straight away, so she went to him. He demanded for her to get rid of me. He said to get an abortion. She said no,of course, or I wouldnt be here. He told her to get out, and he said that she could never come back. She ended up giving up her dreams, everything, just to have me. She didn't come to find you because she didn't want you to give up your dreams, too. Guess that turned out well, huh? Mom said she only found out about Hunting because a demon came looking for you, I guess, after I was born. Just this low-life demon, low ranks. My mom remembered she had read something about demons, and she was studying Latin. She said you had a knack for Latin, so she learned some. You know my mom, paranoid. So she learned an exorcism. She said she found it written on a piece of paper on her floor, a few weeks before she left college, and she kept it. Anyway, she cast the demon out, and was never bothered by it again. But she dug into all things "Supernatural," and got a wee bit obsessive. I mean, "a wee bit," as in completely. Anyway, turns out, she stocked the whole house with stuff. Fake I.D.'s, silver, salt, and machete’s. Oh, and I ended up burning the house down, along with all of that and the evidence. So my mom figured out you were a Hunter, and she left me letters to explain. She had as much information as she could have on you in her safe, By the way, you are a pain to look for. All I could find on you that didn't involve getting arrested was your age and a few other pretty much useless things. I mean, you were the same age as my mother in college."  
Sam doesn't say anything, taking it all in.  
"Sorry, that was a long story."  
"It's all right. I needed to know."  
"She didn't blame you, you know. She never said a bad word about you. She did say I was stubborn like you, but that was a compliment from her."  
"Thanks," Sam laughs lightly.  
"I'm not used to talking to other people like this," I admit. "Not many people I can trust."  
"You trust me?"  
"Haven't really given me a good reason not to."  
"I didn't tell you I was Sam Winchester."  
"That's okay, I wouldn't have, either."  
We both laugh a teeny tiny bit, but I still have sadness in my heart.  
If only I could trust him enough to tell him about my visions.  
But what would he know about those?  
I don't know if I will ever be able to tell him.  
Or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Madeline... This hurts. MORE PAIN SOON!


	6. Bibles And Angels

We stayed on the roof until the sun came up. No words passed between us, just comfortable silence.  
"I see you couldn't get her down," Dean laughs, looking up at us.  
"Didn't try," I say, glancing at him.  
Dean just shakes his head, laughing to himself.  
"What time is it?" Sam asks Dean.  
"Seven-thirty. I let you be a roof-climber for long enough. Get down before one of you falls and breaks a neck."  
"What a caring brother you have," I laugh.  
"If Sam gets hurt, I won't have anyone to watch my back. I need him sharp. So get down."  
"Yes, sir," I say, giving him a mock-salute.  
As I'm climbing down, I think I hear Sam chuckle.  
He follows, and we meet Dean by the impala.  
"What are your plans for the day?" I ask them.  
"No case. What do you think, Sammy?"  
Sam hesitates, thinking.  
"What do you want to do?" He asks me.  
"Um..."  
That's a weird thing for someone to ask me.  
I've been so alone for so long, it's not normal.  
"I don't have a clue," I say, shrugging. "I am hungry, though."  
"You didn't eat dinner last night."  
I don't tell them I didn't have lunch either.  
"Yeah, I guess I wasn't very hungry."  
"Diner it is."  
I tell them I need to change clothes, and Sam declares he does, too.  
I get the bathroom first, changing as fast as possible, putting on my favorite pair of jeans. I've talked a lot about my past today. I'm going to need some comfort.  
What was I thinking?!?  
I told myself I would meet him, and then leave!  
What if I have a freaky vision when I'm with them?!?  
I'd be in so much trouble!  
And here I am, about to have breakfast with them?  
But I can't back out, can I?  
Maybe I can scare them off.  
Yeah, right.  
They look like they've already seen some crap, so I doubt that'll be easy.  
I'll just get through this, and then see what happens.

~~~SPN~~~

"How was your roof-talk?" Dean asks Sam, waiting for Madeline to get out of the bathroom.  
"She explained what happened to her mom. After she got pregnant."  
"Oh."  
Sam tells the story to Dean, trying to keep his voice down, so Madeline can't hear.  
"Oh," Dean says again, once Sam's finished.  
"Is that all you're going to say?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know, Dean! I'm blind, here. I didn't even know she existed!"  
"She's only fourteen. We can't let her go on her own."  
"No, we can't. And even if she did have any other family, I couldn't let her go. She's my daughter. I can't let her leave."  
"How are you going to get her to stay with us?"  
"I'm her dad, right? She can't just leave."  
"Dude, she's just like you! You really think she'll just let you rule her life?"  
"I wouldn't rule her life! She'd have choices. I wouldn't make her Hunt, or anything like that. I'm not Dad."  
"No, you're not, Sam. But you should talk to her about this."  
Sam nods, thinking.  
"I'll be here, right beside you, when you do."  
"Thanks."  
Dean nods, and finishes packing his stuff.

~~~SPN~~~

I open the bathroom door, my stuff in my hands. I put it all in my duffel in the motel room, as Sam goes into the bathroom.  
As I zip up my duffel, I hear a throat being cleared.  
Picking up my bag, I turn to see Dean.  
"Yes?"  
"Look, uh, Sammy's not used to this, and, uh, neither are you. But, just, cut him a little slack. I'm not one for the whole 'sharing and caring,' but... Actually, usually I'm completely against it, but Sam and I'll listen if you ever need it."  
I nod at him, giving him a small smile.  
I honestly don't know if he's truly sincere.  
I put my duffel by the motel door, just as Sam comes out.  
We leave the motel, and I'm headed to my car, when Sam speaks.  
"Um, we could take one car. Unless, uh, you don't want to, then-"  
"Oh, uh, sure. Okay. Um, let me just get something real quick."  
I put my duffel in the trunk, rifling in the back for my bag.  
Finding it, I peek inside, seeking out my book, notebook, pens and pencils, and my mini Bible.  
Nodding once I've found them, I lock my car, and then climb into the backseat of the impala.  
I admire the vehicle, and once we start driving, I begin to read my Bible.  
"What are you reading?" Sam asks, glancing back at me.  
"The Bible. I'm reading my Proverbs of the day."  
"Oh."  
"Do you read the Bible?"  
"Sometimes."  
"But not often?"  
"What do you think about angels?" Dean asks, and Sam shoots him a look.  
"I believe in them," I say cautiously.  
"What do you think they're like?"  
"Some must be good. Nice."  
"If you say so."  
"At least one."  
I'm talking about Valeska, but they don't know that.  
How did we even get on the subject of bibles and angels?  
"So, where are we going?" I ask, changing the subject.  
"The diner."  
"Ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I suck. Short chapters suck. And I REALLY suck at naming some chapters! Ugh! Again, suckage major. (Yes, that was a Ghostfacers It's A Terrible Life reference.) Hey, anyone got any ideas for the story? Man, I have some. By the way, in the tags it says "Possible Megstiel on the horizon?" Yeah... It's not just "possible" anymore. It is SO happening! And I REALLY want to post more often, like three times every single day, but I can't... School... *Cries* But Monday I will post again! And possibly tomorrow, since this was such a short chapter. You know what? Come back tomorrow, Sweeties! Because I WILL post again tomorrow, to make up for this little teeny tiny chapter. (And I promise, the next chapter is longer, better, and absolutely SUCKS! But in a GOOD way!) Nobody kill me! SPOILERS! SOMEONE GETS KIDNAPPED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT! But seriously, no one kill me. Could someone please send me a message and tell me what you think? I would LOVE it if I could get some of your ideas to help with the story. Love you all! God bless, Sweeties! :D


	7. I'll Be Back

"Hey, so why were in town?" I ask them, putting my fork down. I had pancakes, yum.  
"We were headed home."  
"Home? Where's that? Most Hunters I've met just crash in whatever Motel they come across."  
"It was like that for a while, but we found a place," Dean says.  
"Where?" I ask, curious.   
"Kansas."  
"Really? Huh."  
I wasn't aware that Hunters had homes. I mean, it's not banned, but it just never happens as far as I know.  
"So, why were you in town?" Dean asks me. "Girl Scout convention?"  
"Very funny." I say, giving him a look. "I was looking for a case. Just finished one up the day before."  
"What were you hunting?"  
"Wendigo. Took out a couple campers before I got there."  
"How many cases have you done?"  
"I'll show you later. I've got a list."  
"A list? Why?”  
"It tells me how many things I've taken out, give or take a few, roughly how many people I've helped, and exactly how many jobs I've done. It's more like a journal. It helps when I have to re-trace my tracks."  
"Why would you want a record of that? Why would you want to remember?"  
"I promised myself I'd never let myself forget. Every time I kill a vamp, I help people."  
"If you could, would you stop?"  
"No, never. It may not be a paying job, but it helps people. Saving people, hunting things." I scoff, glancing at them. "Apparently, it's the family business."  
"You could help people doing other things."  
"I know."  
I look at my empty plate, wondering what my life would be like if a Hunter helped my mom in time a year ago.  
"I'm going to the restroom," I say, quickly getting up, grabbing my bag. "I'll be back."  
I leave, not waiting for an answer.  
Standing in front of the sink, I splash water on my face.  
Where do I go from here?  
Angry at myself, I smack the sink.  
I'm telling them everything!  
Everything but the visions.  
I could never tell them that.  
I have to put my shield back up.  
Guard myself from everything.  
I was told to find my father, and that's it.  
I don't have to stay and chat. I was never told to get to know him.  
I have to go through the motions, just for now.  
No more volunteering information.  
I turn off the water, grabbing my bag off the floor, leaving the small bathroom.  
I walk down the hallway toward the dining area, preparing myself for more talking.  
"Well, well, Madeline. Why, you are a pretty little thing. Not what I was expecting of a Hunter."  
I whirl around, coming face to face with a man dressed in dark grey jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket.  
His eyes are the color of a milk chocolate candy bar, which is usually inviting.  
Unless they're filled with hate and pure evil.  
And don't forget the creepiness.  
His eyes rake over my body, making me want to gag.  
"Who the heck are you, and how do you know who I am?"  
"Madeline, such a sweet treat. I'm the brother of the vampire you killed."  
"Which one?" I ask, trying to play it cool. "I've killed quite a few."  
"Yesterday. The alley."  
Oops.  
"I wish I could say I was sorry for killing him, but as we both know, I'd be lying."  
"Oh, Madeline. I was surprised to find out that you, a fourteen year old girl, who has no back-up, were the one who killed him. But then, I find out you aren't really Madeline Neils. Are you? Your daddy, is one of the best. The man who triggered the Apocalypse! Who freed Lucifer, who was ol' Luci's vessel. Who sent him back into The Pit! Your pops is Sam Winchester himself. Your real name is Madeline Winchester."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. And what about Lucifer?"  
"Oh, daddy didn't tell you. That's rich. Well, I'd love to chat, but I'd much rather kill you."  
I reach for one of my smaller machete's, but it's not there.  
It's in my other jacket!  
I am an idiot!  
He rushes for me, but I nail him in the nose.  
He curses, spitting out some blood.  
That's funny. He won't swallow his own blood, but he'll guzzle other peoples by the gallon.  
Before I can even blink, he's got me in a hold, choking off my oxygen supply.  
"Just for that, I'll take you with me." He whispers into my ear. "Get a meal fit for three. Well, made out of three people. Oh, don't worry, I'll let you watch as I rip into daddy and uncle, before I start on you. But I won't share. But let's have some fun first. Get their attention."  
Panic claws its way into my throat, but I can't yell for help.  
He's going to hurt them! He's going to kill Sam and Dean! And it'll be my fault!  
I claw and kick, but am unable to do anything to stop, or even, slow down, the vampire that's dragging me away.  
His hold on my neck slips just enough for me to scream for help, but then a painful blow to the head makes my whole world go pitch black, just as a loud alarm sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet I know what you're thinking. What a sucky way to end a chapter! Well, fair warning, the next chapter's probably going to end terribly. Like, a horrible cliff-hanger that ends with someone, I shall not say who, but I bet you already know, either in a hospital, or in the back of the impala, bleeding out. Yay! Not! But I'm not sure yet. By the way, oh my GOSH, I have some stuff planned for this story! Pain and cuteness to come! I want this story to revolve around family, but what Hunter family doesn't take a few blows to the heart? Or any family in general. *Sing song voice* I have a fight and a disaster planned! *Normal voice* And some may be wondering. WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE VAMPIRES? Well, I didn't really INTEND for Madeline's mother to be killed by a vampire and then Madeline get kidnapped by one, but it just... Sort of... Happened? Anyway, when I did think about it, I decided that Madeline needed to go through the vampire thing, and then I'll have Madeline show the vampire who killed her mother's head to Sam, probably on accident, and they'll end up talking about some of Madeline's past. AND SAM'S! OH, GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS! I DON'T LIKE MYSELF FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED BECAUSE IT'S SO PAINFUL AND SCARRING SOMETIMES AND WHEN I WRITE THE CHAPTERS I FEEL THE PAIN AND EVERYTHING AND AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Breathes deeply* Okay, so now that I have properly shown you I am weird, I will tell you I am praying for you, all of you beautiful lovelies! God bless!


	8. I've Dealt With Torture Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yesterday I said this chapter was going to end with someone either bleeding out in the backseat of the impala, or in a hospital. BUT... I looked over it, and I decided that chapter was WAY too long, and I really like how this one ends... Even though, fair warning, it kinda sucks. I am so mean to people... I'm sorry, I truly am, but this has to happen.

A dim light bulb, its metal chain swinging back and forth, is the first thing I see. It's so blurry, (actually, scratch that, everything is so blurry,) it's like looking through someone else's glasses when you have perfect vision.  
I'm hanging from a thick chain by my wrists. I look around at the dim room, seeing mostly shadows. I think it's a barn. Looking down, I see my bare feet are barely touching not the floor, but the bottom of a small plastic kiddie pool.  
And then I see my jacket has been removed, and the legs of my jeans have been cut off, right above my knees, leaving me cold in a tank top and torn jeans.  
These were my favorite.  
"Well, well, well..." A voice says, breaking through the fog, but piercing through my brain like a jackhammer. He said it lower every time, so each "well" is lower than the first. "Look who's awake."  
"That's a pretty deep well," I comment, my voice scratchy. It was supposed to come out as a joke, but it sounded pretty pathetic, even to my ears.  
"Joke all you want. You won't be joking for long."  
"You know," I say, wincing at the pain in my head. "Pretty much every time the good guy makes a joke, and the bad guy's got them tied up or some crap like that, they say that." I try to shift into a more comfortable position. "It's not very original."  
He laughs, coming into my view from the shadows.  
"Who says I'm not the good guy?"  
"Every single person you've drank from."  
"Touché'."  
"Thanks. I've dealt with vamps before."  
"I see. And I've dealt with Hunters before."  
"It appears you have some other enemies besides me. Those scars... You can tell they're deep, and they were made around the same time. And the burns. Interesting. Credit goes to the lucky duck that got to make them. Of course, I can do better."  
He grabs my jaw, forcing me to look at him.  
"Such a pretty little thing. Healthy. You're going to taste good. Of course, I like my meals tenderized."  
He lets go of my jaw, bringing one fist back, then forcing it into my stomach.  
I groan, gritting my teeth.  
He continues to pummel me, blow after blow to the stomach, face, ribs.  
I wish I could black out right now. I wish I could block the punches or at least not be able to feel them.  
But I can feel them.  
Every single one.  
"I don't usually cut into humans," The vampire says, finally stopping. "I prefer my choice drink right out of the package, but in this case..." He pulls out a long, thin, and very sharp knife. "I can make an exception."  
He cuts down my arm, slicing through my flesh.  
I grit my teeth, determined not to make a sound.  
And I don't.  
Not when he cuts into my arms or my legs. I swear, every time he did, I felt like I was going to scream, but I know that's what he wants.  
And I'm determined not to give it to him.  
I've dealt with torture before. I'm not new to it.  
Finally, when my clothes are stained with blood and sweat, and I'm left panting, my eyes squeezed shut to block out some of the pain, he stops.  
"Most at least whimper. You're a strong little girl. I wouldn't expect less of a Winchester. Speaking of, let's give them a call, shall we?"  
My eyes pop open involuntarily, but I close them again when the dim light is too bright.  
The vampire laughs, and then I hear a faint ringing sound on his phone.  
"Hey, Winchester. I've got something of yours."

~~~SPN~~~

Sam and Dean talked quietly about how they were going to get Madeline home.  
"Madeline's going to be hard to get there. Who's going to want to drive with her for a few hours?"  
"Hey, where is she? It's been ten minutes. Shouldn't-"  
A scream sounded, calling for help, but then stopped suddenly, as if cut off.  
A high-pitched alarm screeched, loud and panic-inducing.  
Sam and Dean jumped up, as did everyone else in the diner. Sam and Dean ran in the direction of the scream, which was down the hall by the restrooms.  
They were in the back of the crowd, people left and right asking each other what happened.  
They pushed their way to the front, just in time to see an emergency fire door shut.  
They saw small splatters of blood on the ground, showing them someone got hurt.  
Not badly. Maybe a busted lip or nose.  
And then they saw Madeline's bag, her Bible peeking out, proving it's hers.  
Dean sweared, picking it up quickly as Sam flew out the emergency door, and then he followed.  
It was nine in the morning.  
Now it's ten at night, and Sam is going crazy.  
Dean isn't far behind.  
"Where the heck is she?!?"  
"I can't find anything! There's nothing on her here. There're no reports in hospitals, the cops, anywhere. Whoever took her was careful. She's somewhere hidden. Maybe in the country, out of town."  
Dean types on his laptop, eyes going red from searching for something, anything, to give them a lead.  
Sam's eyes stare at his own computer screen, his leg going up and down.  
He's going insane. They can't find anything! He's searched for clues with Dean over and over, on paper, screen, and up close and in person.  
"I'm going to kill whatever took her." Dean says, voicing Sam's thoughts.  
"Not if I beat you to it."  
Sam's phone rings, and he practically leaps for it.  
The number isn't familiar.  
"Madeline?" He asks anxiously, answering it.  
"Hey, Winchester. I've got something of yours." A voice says on the other line.  
"Who is this?" He demands, looking at Dean, who is on high alert as well.  
"The name's Brian. And you're Sam. And I have your daughter here."  
Speaker phone, Dean mouths, and Sam quickly switches it so they both can hear.  
"If you touch her, I'll kill you." Sam threatens.  
"She's already cut up pretty good. I'd say you're too late."  
Ice cold fear runs through Sam's veins.  
"Is she-"  
"She's alive."  
"Prove it."  
"Tell your daddy you're alive, Madeline."  
No answer except for pained breathing.  
"She just needs some encouragement," Brian says, then the sound of a blow is heard, and then a sharp cry.  
"There." Brian says happily. "She's alive. Happy? I can send you a picture."  
"You sick son of a-" Dean starts, but is cut off by Brian.  
"Don't go talking 'bout my momma. Unless you want me to talk about yours. Or maybe Madeline's."  
"Don't you dare lay another hand on my daughter," Sam says. "I'm going to end you."  
"Please. Come and try. I'll text you the address."  
"Don't come!" Madeline's voice yells, sounding strained and actually painful to use. "It's a trap! He's going to kill y-"  
A blow is heard again, and Madeline cries out.  
"See you in an hour." Brian says, hanging up, making Dean swear.  
Sam's phone tells him he's received a text.  
The address is an hour away if they push it.  
And they will.

~~~SPN~~~

I listen to Brian's side of the conversation, gritting my teeth to keep from letting them know I'm injured.  
For more than one reason.  
I don't want them to get hurt, and I don't want them to think I'm weak.  
It probably feels worse than it is.  
Tell your daddy you're alive, Madeline." Brian sticks the phone in my face.  
I just glare at him, breathing hard, feeling every muscle ache in my whole body.  
"She just needs some encouragement," Brian says, then he punches my stomach hard, making me cry out.  
"There." Brian says, happily. "She's alive. Happy? I can send you a picture."  
I vaguely hear something about my mom, but nothing before that after the punch.  
I hear Brian tell them he's texting them the address, and panic squeezes my heart.  
"Don't come!" I yell, my voice strained, cracked and rough. I can barely get the words out. "It's a trap! He's going to kill y-"  
Brian lands a painful blow to my side, and I can't help but cry out as I feel yet another rib crack.  
"See you in an hour." Brian says, hanging up.  
He turns to me, smiling.  
"I'm going to go get cleaned up," he says, licking some blood off his finger. "Delicious, but not appropriate when meeting guests. Especially when you're planning on having them for dinner."  
Well, that was layered, I think vaguely.  
Brian leaves, laughing to himself, leaving me to hang here for the next hour.  
I vaguely feel him enter the room about a half hour later, and I hear a small clicking sound, but I don't look up.  
It's hard enough to breathe.  
Don't let them die because of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Evil human over here, bringing pain to the masses. I will not leave you guys hanging, (sorry, bad pun,) so update on Wednesday! :D Who wants to kill me for writing this story and torturing you as well as Madeline? Probably everyone who reads this. Sorry, God bless! Bye, Sweeties!


	9. Thanks For The Play-By-Play

Sam drives the impala this time, knuckles white as they grip the steering wheel.  
His phone chimes, and he digs it out of his pocket anxiously.  
He sees Brian has sent him a picture.  
He slows down slightly to look at it, and when he does, his stomach flips.  
It's a blurry picture of Madeline, unconscious, bloody and beaten, hanging by her wrists.  
Sam growls, throwing the phone in the backseat, driving faster.  
Dean reaches back and grabs it, then swears.  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna chop his freaking head off!"

~~~SPN~~~

"Wakey, wakey, Madeline..." I hear a voice say quietly, slipping through the dark fog that clouds my thoughts.  
"Your daddy's here."  
My eyes open sluggishly, squinting at the odd mix of too dark and too bright around me.  
"That's it. Didn't want to miss out on the fun, huh?"  
"Go to Purgatory."  
"I'm not planning to."  
Brian is in the shadows in front of me, and I can barely make out his figure.  
"Your papa's coming around back. Uncle's coming around the other way."  
"Thanks for the play-by-play. I'd rather you just die already."  
"You're an odd one. Most are begging for mercy by now."  
"Fat chance that'll happen."  
"Oh, you never know. I might find some weakness, if I look hard enough."  
"You're sick, you know that?" A voice says.  
Relief floods through me at the sound of Sam's voice. But then I remember Brian's going to kill them, and fear hits like a punch to the gut.  
"Winchester. Glad you came. Where's the other?"  
"He's here."  
Sam looks at me, pain in his eyes.  
"I'm okay," I say, glancing at Brian.  
"Oh, yeah. She's okay. For now."  
"She's a strong one. Barely made a noise when I was slicing her up. She'd be a good vampire. Might turn her instead of feeding. I'll have plenty of food after I kill you two."  
"Don't you dare."  
"Oh, she'll thank me later."  
"I'd rather die," I spit out.  
"They always say that. And then, it turns out, they don't."

~~~SPN~~~

The vampire takes out a knife, holding it to Madeline's neck, looking at Sam.  
"Or I could slice her neck."  
Sam sees Dean slip behind the vampire, while he's distracted. He's in the shadows, but it's a miracle the vamp hasn't noticed him.  
Madeline must have caught a glimpse of him as he passed, too.  
"I can't wait until you go to Purgatory." She says, the knife at her throat. "I wish I could send you there myself, just like your brother."  
"You're going to regret saying that," Brian says, slowly cutting a line along her neck, letting another line of blood trickle down.  
She winces, but doesn't make a sound.  
"Let her go," Sam growls out.  
"Or what? You'll kill me?"  
He cuts her neck again, deeper this time, and a steady stream of blood falls, blending with all the others.  
Madeline bites her lip, fighting not to cry out.  
Brian smiles, gloating at Sam.  
Sam's fists clench and unclench. It's all he can do to keep from making a move.  
The only reason he isn't in Dean's place is Brian wants him.  
Plus, this way he can help Madeline quicker.  
Dean's right there.  
Dean somehow gets up right behind Brian, and then Brian realizes.  
But it's too late. He makes a move to fend off the attack, letting go of Madeline, but then his head is chopped off in one quick slice.  
Madeline is left hanging by her wrists, eyes barely open.  
Open, close... Open, close... Open, close...  
Sam tries to get her down, but nothing short of bolt cutters will get her free of those chains.  
"I saw some bolt cutters on the way in," Dean says, leaving to get them.  
He comes back with some, and cuts her down, letting her fall into Sam's arms.  
She lets out a cry of pain, keeping her eyes closed.  
"'M'okay," she mutters, through clenched teeth.  
"Madeline, we're going to get you to a hospital, okay? Just hold on."  
"'M'okay," she says again.  
"Dean, get the car."  
Dean leaves, running to get the impala.  
"Madeline, stay with me, okay? Stay with me."  
"'M cold."  
"I know. But you're going to be fine."  
"'M tired, Sam."  
"Stay awake, Madeline."  
Madeline shivers, grimacing.  
Sam suddenly sees Madeline's only wearing torn jeans and a tank top. He shakes his head, gritting his teeth, taking his jacket off for her. He covers her, and she snuggles into his jacket, asleep almost instantly.  
"Madeline? Madeline, wake up."  
Sam swears, trying to slow the cuts on her neck from bleeding out further.  
Dean honks the horn outside, and Sam hurries to get Madeline out of the barn.  
As he runs, Madeline's closed wounds open up again. Her eyes pop open, and she cries out.  
"Stay with me, Maddie. It'll be okay."  
Madeline passes out again, limp in his lap in the back seat of the impala.  
Dean's driving as fast as he can.  
They make it to the hospital in less than ten minutes, and they bust in through the hospital doors, Madeline hanging limp in Sam's arms, head nestled in, looking like a pale bloody angel.  
But not the kind the Winchester's are used to.  
Immediately, nurses and doctors swarm around them, and Madeline is taken out of Sam's arms and put on a stretcher, pushed into another room.  
The large double-doors swing closed with a sense of finality.


	10. A Tremendous Amount of Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE! So, I was going to post this chapter with the other one on Wednesday, but my computer was weird, so I only got to post one... But I WILL post tomorrow, also! YAY! Sorry that last chapter was so short. Update tomorrow! God bless! :)

"She needs blood, a voice says, invading Madeline's dark mind.  
"I know, but I can't find any blood that matches. It's just not possible."  
"Maybe the machine's broken."  
"It worked for everyone else today. Maybe it's just user error."  
The voices are fuzzy, breaking in and out.  
"Stop blaming each other," another voice says, breaking in. "We need to get her stabilized. There must be something we can do."  
"Has anyone called the ARDP?"  
"The what?"  
"The ARDP- American Rare Donor Program."  
"I contacted them immediately after the test showed the girl's blood had agglutination tendencies."  
"Agglutination tendencies my scrubs! When I performed the compatibility tests, her blood clumped up like my Aunt Gretchen's overcooked oatmeal!"  
"We don't have time for this! What did the ARDP tell you?"  
"No record of any blood even close to matching hers. The antigens are completely foreign! The dude thought I was playing a joke! He yelled at me. He said he would report me! I wouldn’t believe me either, if I didn't see the blood come out of her arm myself!"  
"Get Dr. Keaps. Have him talk to the parents."

~~SPN~~~

"Mr. Smith?" The doctor asks, coming up to Sam and Dean.  
They both stand up at the same time.  
"Um..."  
"I'm Sam Smith," Sam says eagerly.  
"I am Dr. Phil Keaps. Please come with me."  
Sam and Dean follow the doctor into an office.  
"Mr. Smith, your daughter, Madeline. She has an extremely rare blood type. We were hoping yours would match."  
"You need blood?"  
"Her blood is... Different... Than normal. It's almost impossible to get a match. And because it's so rare, so different, it has to match almost perfectly."  
"What if it doesn't?" Dean asks.  
"Her body will reject the new blood."  
"And she'll die?"  
"I'm sorry, sir. Yes. But there's still a chance that your blood will work. You are her biological father, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, what's so new about her blood?" Dean demands.  
"Who are you?" Doctor Keaps asks, peeved as well.  
"I'm his brother. Now tell me what's wrong with my niece's blood?"  
The doctor glances at Sam, but continues.  
"Nothing's... Wrong. With her blood, I mean. It's fine, but we need matching blood. So we need to test Mr. Smith’s to-"  
"Do it," Sam says, ready.  
"We have to hurry."

~~~SPN~~~

Three hours later, they haven't heard anything. They've tried to get answers out of the nurses, but all they said was she was in surgery.  
"Mr. Smith."  
Sam looks up to see Dr. Keaps.  
"Is she okay?" He demands, standing up with Dean.  
“Your daughter took the blood, but to keep her stable, we had to give her some medicine. She is allergic to it, so now she has slipped into a coma.”  
“What?!?”  
“We need to discuss her condition. She will wake up within a week or two, but that’s not what you need to worry about. Are you aware of your daughter’s previous injuries?”  
“You mean the ones from today?”  
“I’ll take that as a no.” Dr. Keaps sighs heavily. “Your daughter has been through a tremendous amount of suffering. Her whole body is covered in scars.”  
“Scars?”  
“They were made three to four months ago.”  
“How bad?”  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was tortured. Nothing adds up. We’ll need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Smith.”  
“You said she was tortured? How?”  
“I don’t think-“  
“How?”  
“There were sharp blades involved. The girl’s practically patchwork. And she was burned.”  
“She was burned?!?”  
“We had to call it in immediately, Mr. Smith. The police are involved. They’ll need to talk to you.”  
“I don’t know what happened. I didn’t know she existed last week.”  
“Be that as it may, they’ll need to ask you some questions. They’re already here.”  
“What?”  
“They’re waiting for you in an empty room. You need to come as soon as possible.”  
“I need to see Madeline.”  
“They need to talk to you before you are allowed to see her. Security risks.”  
“You just told me my daughter was tortured, four months ago. And I didn’t know about it? And then again a few hours ago? And now I can’t even see her?”  
“I’m sorry. It’s a rule I can’t break.”  
“What about me?” Dean asks, ticked. “I’m her uncle.”  
“They’ll need to ask you some questions also. So, I’m sorry, no.”  
“Is Madeline okay?”  
“She’s stable. She’ll wake up soon.”  
“I can’t even see her?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, right, you are,” Dean mumbles.

~~~SPN~~~

"You think I tortured her?”  
“That’s exactly what we think,” Officer Orwell, the male cop says, stone cold.  
“I just found out she existed yesterday!”  
“Do you have any proof?”  
“No, but-“  
“Then we can’t dwell on that statement.”  
“George,” Officer Bales, the female cop sighs, rolling her eyes at Orwell. “Stick to the routine questions.”  
“I’m just saying-“  
“Stop. I’ll take over.” She turns to Sam. “Madeline, your daughter. She has been through a lot. The physical is all we know. She could have been through so much more than what we could ever know. If she was conscious, we’d ask her what happened, but since she isn’t, we have to go to you. My partner isn’t very good with people. He can be suspicious at times. I apologize for his actions. He came with the job. We just have to check every possibility.”  
“I didn’t-“  
“Every possibility.”  
“Fine. Let’s get this over with so I can see Madeline.”  
“Of course. Where were you four months go?”  
“I live in Lebanon, Kansas. But my brother and I travel a lot.”  
“Ah. So, no alibi?”  
“Not really,” Sam sighs.  
“Aha!” Officer Orwell exclaims triumphantly.  
“Shut up, George,” Officer Bales says. “Mr. Smith, what do you do for a living?”  
“I, uh, grew up in the family business. Mechanics.”  
“Ah. I’m guessing that doesn’t pay much.”  
“We get by.”  
“Okay, so you said you met your daughter yesterday?”  
“Yes. Yesterday evening.”  
“How do you know she’s yours?”  
“Well, she had some letters from her mom. I don’t know where those are. She looks like me. And when she needed blood, mine was the only one that matched.”  
“The Hospital reports vouch for the blood statement. We’ve already run through what happened at the diner. She went to the back, got kidnapped, the man who kidnapped her called you, told you not to call the authorities. He texted you the address, you came and found Madeline, the man with her, he got away, and left Madeline bleeding and tied up.”  
“Doesn’t sound believable to me,” Officer Orwell mumbles.  
“Anyway, we looked at the crime scene and everything lines up. The cameras at the diner testify to her being kidnapped by someone other than you. Found no bodies at the barn where Madeline was held.”  
“And tortured,” Officer Orwell pipes up.  
“Yes. Everything lines up. But, we need to talk to your brother. You can go and see your daughter now, Mr. Smith.”  
Sam nods, getting up to leave. Officer Orwell steps in front of him, shooting him a look.  
“I’m keeping an eye on you, Smith.”  
And with that, he leaves Sam with Officer Bales.  
“I hope your daughter makes a full recovery. She’ll need therapy.”  
“Do you think I did it?” Sam asks.  
She thinks for a few seconds, and then shakes her head no.  
“No, I don’t. I think you care for your daughter.”  
“Thank you.”  
Sam leaves, passing Dean, giving him a nod to let him know it’s okay.  
Officer Orwell follows Dean into the room Sam just came out of.

~~~SPN~~~

“Look, Sam would never hurt a kid. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, hurt his daughter.”  
“How do you know? According to you two, you only met her yesterday.”  
“Sam wouldn’t hurt a kid. I know Sam. He’s my little brother.”  
“How about you, huh?” Officer Orwell demands, while Officer Bales rolls her eyes for the fifth time in the last five minutes.  
“You could have done it!”  
“Oh, yeah. I tortured my niece, when I didn’t know her. And then, I met her, decided to set up this elaborate plan, just so she’ll end up in the hospital, and I’ll end up here with a doughnut-eating cop.”  
“Is that a confession?” Officer Orwell asks.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
“You think you’re cute.”  
“I think I’m adorable.”  
“I’m not playing with this! There is an innocent girl who has been tortured, who is now in a coma! We don’t even know if she’ll wake up!”  
“Don’t ever say that again! She’s a Winche- She’s a Smith. She’ll pull through it, just like we always do.”  
“Do things like this happen often with your family?” Officer Orwell asks, trying to trap him.  
“We’ve been through some crap, but like always, we’ll beat the heck out of it. Now, I’m gonna see my niece.”  
Dean gets up and opens the door.  
“You can’t leave yet!” Officer Orwell calls, face red with anger.  
The door shutting behind him is his answer.  
Officer Bales smirks, laughing.  
“What are you laughing at, Harmony?”  
“Oh, shut up, George. I’ve been holding that in since he made his first wise-crack.


	11. This Sucks

I'm not exactly sure when it happened.  
I just knew I was in a hospital.  
There wasn't any panic. No startling realization, or a small "Where am I?"  
I just... Knew.  
I couldn't see anything at first.  
No darkness, no light. Just this sort of nothing.  
And then I found myself laying in a hospital bed.  
Slowly, I got out of bed, looking around.  
Just a normal hospital room.  
I'm barefoot, wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns. I'm covered, but I still hate these things.  
But you can see my scars. I’m in a hospital, so maybe no one will question it?  
I leave the room, looking for someone.  
I need to find help. Where are Sam and Dean?  
I can't remember what happened.  
Maybe I hit my head or something.  
I find a desk, with a lady sitting behind it, doing paperwork.  
"Hey, uh, I, uh, need help."  
No answer.  
"I need to find someone. I don't know what happened. Um, I'm looking for my dad."  
Nothing. Not even acknowledgement that I am there.  
"Hello?"  
I sort of wave my hand in front of her face.  
Nothing.  
"Crap."  
I walk down a hall, looking in hospital rooms, hoping I'll find them.  
Hopefully not in a hospital bed.  
I stop in one, surprised, when I see myself.  
Me, in a hospital bed.  
Well, I think it's me.  
I've got a hundred tubes running in and out of me.  
And as far as I can see, I've got bandages on my neck and arms. The rest of me is either covered with a hospital gown and/or a sheet.  
I hear a sigh behind me and jump, spinning around.  
I see Dean, a giant cup of coffee in hand. He's looking in the corner.  
Oh.  
Sam's asleep in a chair.  
"Dean?" I ask quietly.  
He doesn't hear me.  
Dean wakes Sam up, shoving the coffee into his hands.  
"There. That'll keep you up until you can get to the motel and get some sleep."  
"I'm fine," Sam says groggily.  
"No, you're not fine. You've been awake for three days."  
Sam has dark smudges underneath his eyes, testifying that Dean's right.  
"I don't need sleep, I'm fine."  
"If you say you're fine again, I will personally escort you. Go to the motel. And no research. Just get some shut-eye."  
"Dean-"  
"No. I'll be here. I'll call you if anything happens. Now go."  
Sam gives him one of his faces, but leaves, casting a glance to the me in the hospital bed.  
Dean collapses into a chair on the other side of the bed, rolling his eyes.  
"Dean?" I try again.  
"Well, this sucks."  
For a second, I think he's looking at me, but it turns out he's looking at a picture of a flower behind me.  
"It's been three days, Maddie. I like some sleep as much as the next guy, but that's just lazy. I wish I could chop that freakin' vampire's head off again. You lost so much blood. Sam was a match, luckily. We don't get lucky often, but maybe this time... Maybe we did. But then the meds they gave you... Now you're in a mini coma. Seriously, you're gonna have to wake up sometime. If not for yourself, then for Sam. He won't sleep, and it's almost impossible to get him to eat. The doc says you're doing better. The doctors say it's a miracle you made it at all. Very Winchester-ey, kid."  
His words send a blast of warmth into my heart.  
Winchester-ey.  
Nice.  
I guess this runs in the family.  
Too bad I can't make a joke back.  
I'm alive, according to the monitors, so I don't think I'm a ghost.  
I cautiously attempt to grab the other chair in the corner, but my hands goes through it.  
"Well, you're right," I let out, sighing. "This does suck."

~~~SPN~~~

The next few days are pretty uneventful.  
If by uneventful, I mean completely and totally frustrating.  
How do ghosts pick stuff up?  
I can't even read a book!  
Right now I'm watching Sam and Dean fight.  
Again.  
Sam won't get some rest. No matter what Dean says.  
They argue back and forth, saying they need to call someone named Cas.  
Apparently, he hasn't answered.  
I've called Valeska myself, but I don't know if it worked. Although, I doubt I called my friend the same way they called theirs.  
But who is Cas?  
Another Hunter?  
Have you any idea how irritating it is, to listen to two Hunters fight? I mean, physical violence isn't new to me, but when they fight with words, trying to stay calm, worried over you, and you can't talk to them?  
That sucks.  
"The least you can do is take a break, Sam! For five minutes!"  
"The least I can do is figure out a way to help Maddie, Dean!"  
They've started to call me Maddie lately. It's kind of nice, but it's new to me.  
"You can't help unless you can walk straight. And right now, Sam... You look like you're going to fall over at the next slight breeze."  
"He's right, Sam. You do," I say, pretending they can hear me, but are just ignoring me.  
It's better than being invisible.  
"I do not! What about you? You haven't slept either."  
"He's got a point, Dean," I say, sighing.  
"It's my job not to sleep! I gotta take care of you!"  
"I can't sleep right now! I've called Cas a thousand times, Dean! He's not answering. You have, too! He always answers. Not always right away, but he answers. Unless he's in trouble."  
"I know. I've been calling, too. But I don't know how to help unless I know what the heck's going on!"  
"Maybe you guys should just find your friend," I say, sighing, casting a glance at the me in the bed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."  
"We can't help Cas, we can't help Maddie." Sam sighs, looking at the other me. "Dean, I swear. I feel like she's listening. Like she can hear us."  
"Yeah, I know. I can feel it, too."  
"Oh, this is just cruel. No reading is bad enough, but this... Sucks!"  
I want to kick something, even though touching things hasn't worked so far. I push against the empty chair by the bed, moving it an inch.  
"What the-"  
"Did that just happen?" I ask, looking at Sam and Dean.  
They can't see me, but they saw the chair move.  
"Oh, great. A ghost. Awesome."  
I push against the chair again, concentrating hard.  
It moves another inch, heading toward them.  
"Dean-"  
"Yeah, I'll get the salt."  
"Crap, no, thanks. I'd rather not become a piece of burnt bacon today."  
I push again, as hard as I can, in the path to the door, blocking the door.  
"Yup, ghost."  
Sam immediately gets his laptop out, typing hard again.  
I have an idea!  
Dean leaves again to get the salt, and I let him.  
"Okay, let's see if this works."  
I think hard, concentrating on the computer.  
Sam's typing, looking something up online, but I take control of the keyboard, writing his name.  
"What-"  
HELP, I put in, waiting.  
"Help? Who are you?"  
LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU.  
He does, confused, until he sees the me in the bed right in front of him.  
"Maddie?"  
CUTE NICKNAME. I LIKE IT.  
"How-"  
NO IDEA. I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS. YOU NEED TO LISTEN AND GO TO SLEEP!  
"I'm fine."  
YOU LOOK WORSE THAN ME.  
"That's not funny."  
I WASN'T JOKING, SAM.  
"Wait. You've been here for three days? How the-"  
I HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE. I WOKE UP IN A HOSPITAL BED, AND THEN I EVENTUALLY FIGURED IT OUT. WELL, I FIGURED OUT I'M A GHOST. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ANYTHING LIKE THIS? I'M NO STRANGER TO FREAKY GHOSTS, BUT I CAN'T QUITE FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON.  
"Maddie, I don't know. Maybe Dean'll know."  
IF HE DOES, GREAT. SAM, I'M TIRED. IT'S TAKING EVERYTHING OUT OF ME TO EVEN TYPE THIS. I'LL BE LISTENING, BUT I'M JUST GOING TO TRY TO REST HERE.  
"Have you had any sleep?"  
I'M IN A COMA.  
"You know what I mean."  
I decide to answer truthfully.  
NO.  
“Is-“  
Dean walks into the room, salt in hand.  
“Got anything? I had to wrestle the salt from a nurse.”  
Please tell me he didn’t really have to fight a nurse to get that salt.  
“It’s Maddie.”  
“What? Dude, you know she’s in a coma.”  
“She was talking to me on my computer. She typed what she wanted to say.”  
“What did she say? How do we know it’s her? It could be some ghost listening in.”  
“It’s her.”  
“Why isn’t she talking right now? How do you know it’s her?”  
“She can’t type more. What she’s already written has exhausted her.”  
ROOF-CLIMBING.  
“She wrote something,” Sam says, looking at his laptop screen. “Roof-climbing.”  
“Roof-climbing? Did you say that at all in here? Even right outside?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure, Sam?”  
“I’m not an idiot!”  
JUST SHUSH, AND FIX ME! I’M TIRED OF YOUR FIGHTING.  
“Maddie said quit fighting. Okay, Maddie. We’ll fix this. Dean, I don’t think we’ll need the salt.”  
“Awesome. I’d rather have a ghost to gank than a ghost to fix. It doesn’t help that it’s her.”  
“Tell me about it.”

~~~SPN~~~

“You go see what you can find at the library. I’ll stay here.”  
“I’m not leaving, Dean.”  
SAM, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON’T LEAVE, I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL MYSELF.  
“Why am I going anywhere? My computer is here, and Maddie is here. Not out there.”  
“That’s exactly where we want her to be. So go, figure out a way to fix her.”  
“Dean-“  
“Just leave, before Maddie kicks you out!”  
Sam finally relents, leaving them to do more research there, while he does his research somewhere else.  
“Finally. I’m telling you, kid. Your dad is the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.”  
INCLUDING YOU?  
“Maybe,” he says, after thinking for a few seconds.  
HE HASN’T BEEN GETTING MUCH SLEEP.  
“I know. What about you?”  
AGAIN, COMA. BUT, NO. NO REST.  
“You’d better get up soon or Sam’ll never get any sleep.”  
I WOULD IF I COULD.

~~~SPN~~~

A half an hour later, my head starts to hurt, feeling like someone’s stabbing me in the brain.  
Not, ‘oh, I think I need an aspirin.’  
More like, ‘I’m dying, and I need help.’  
CAN GHOSTS GET HEADACHES?  
“Uh, no?”  
Suddenly, I see a ghost-like thing hovering over the other me.  
“Hey!” I yell, looking at the figure. It has a see-through quality, a mixture of dark and light in its features.  
“Reaper,” I breathe out.  
The Reaper lightly touches my arm, and all goes dark.

~~~SPN~~~

Madeline’s once still body goes into a frenzy, her heart beat speeding up.  
It’s three seconds of insanity, and then the heart monitor’s frantic beeping is replaced by a long to tone.  
“Hey!” Dean yells. “I need some help in here!”  
Nurses come, and Dean watches them try to start Madeline’s heart up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I suck. Plus, I suck at titles. Anyway, this shouldn't be my last post today, but right now I have to go clean out the garage if I want to spend the night at my Grandma's. So, see you later, guys! :D And I REALLY want to hear what you guys think! And by the way, someone is popping up in the next chapter! YAY! Guess who. No, not Castiel. He's a little... Tied up at the moment. *Snickers* Okay, so he's an angel, but not just any angel. He has a sweet tooth, and he loves to play deadly tricks. (He's the reason Sam hates Tuesdays.) Think you have it figured out? I hope so! God bless, all of you beautiful lovelies! :D


	12. Like, the Archangel, Gabriel?

I’m in an empty room, its walls and floors white, spotless, almost no seems.  
“Hello?” I call out timidly.  
No answer.  
“If this is the after-life, I am so toast.”  
I fiddle with my clothes, and then I realize.  
I am no longer in the hospital gown. I am wearing jeans, a white and blue plaid long sleeved shirt, and tennis shoes.  
Okay, so what? I like them. But that does not mean I gave someone permission to do this!  
“What the-“  
Suddenly, a man pops up, smirking.  
Now, when I say he ‘popped up,’ I mean it. It was like when Valeska appears, one second she’s there, the other she’s not.  
“Holy crap,” I breathe out, taking a step back.  
“Hello!” He exclaims, as if I’ve been waiting for him to show up.  
“Okay…? I can see you are so not God, and you are an angel, so I should be dead because the last thing I remember is that Reaper. But, if this is Heaven, it’s weird.”  
“How about this?” He snaps his fingers, and then I am standing in a diner.  
“Thought you’d be hungry. I wanted to go someplace a little more fun, but you wouldn’t appreciate that. And I am under orders.”  
“Let me guess… You wanted to go to a stripper joint?”  
“Bingo! But the Big Man said no.”  
“The Big Man?”  
“Big Daddy. Daddy-o. The Big Guy upstairs.”  
“Vale… I mean, I heard God left.”  
“He did. A little test for us.”  
Well, yeah. I’ve talked to Valeska about that many times. We have discussed the possibilities over and over, knowing there is no way God would leave us unless it was a test.  
Come on, people. Read the Bible.  
“I’m guessing you failed?”  
“Epic understatement.”  
“Nice. So, what… Um, why am I here?” I look around at the diner. “Wherever ‘here’ is.”  
“Little diner in Texas.”  
“Texas? Why Texas?”  
“It’s so… American.”  
“Um… Okay?”  
“You haven’t eaten in… What? A week? Dad said you have to be ‘taken care of.’ So, food. Whatever you want.”  
The next thing I know, I’m sitting in a booth in the back, across from the angel.  
“Why would you do that? Try walking! It’s healthier.”  
“Wow! You’re lame, just like your dad.”  
“Shut up.”  
“A waitress comes up, pen and pad of paper in hand.  
“What can I get ya’ll?” She asks, beaming a proud smile.  
“Uh…”  
“I know what I want!” The angel exclaims, being a big goof. “I want a big, juicy burger, salty fries, and a coke.”  
“Um, I’d like a salad, please. And a coffee, extra creamer.”  
“Sure, thing!” She exclaims, jotting the order down and skipping away.  
“Well, she’s perky.”  
“Down to business.”  
“I didn’t peg you as a business guy, Mr…?”  
“The name’s Gabriel.”  
“Like, the Archangel, Gabriel?”  
“The one and only!”  
“Oh, man. Okay, why do you need to talk to me?”  
“Dad wants to warn you. He knows about the visions and the demons after you, and everything else.”  
“Okay, that doesn’t surprise me. I mean, God knows everything. Of course he knows all of that, but he’s warning me about what? Exactly.”  
“He says a war’s comin’. So suck it up and get ready.”  
“A war? Again? Crap.”  
“Get ready, kiddo!”  
“Don’t call me ‘kiddo.’”  
“Well, I’m not gonna call you Moose.”  
“I don’t understand that reference.”  
“You’ll find out later. Anyway, Dad says be ready, and you’re not what you think you are.”  
“What does that mean? I mean… I’m human. Right?”  
“Yeah. But you think you’re some freak-“  
I wince at his words.  
“-Who has visions for no reason.”  
“I am a freak.”  
‘Well, sure. But I’m a freak-“  
“Thanks.”  
“-And really, we all are. Plus, you’re a Winchester. It runs in the family.”  
“Wow. What a pep talk,” I say sarcastically.  
“But the visions you have? Those nut-so things you see? Those are gonna be one heck of a ride!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nope. Sorry, kiddo. Can’t spill the beans.”  
“Don’t call me ‘kiddo!”  
“How about Sweetheart?”  
“I will get my Angel Blade, and stab you in the heart, buddy.”  
“Won’t kill me.”  
“No, but it will hurt a heck of a lot.”  
“Touché. Listen, kid. You’ve been in dream-land too long.”  
“Dream-land?”  
“Your heart stopped. You’ve been dead for a few minutes.”  
“What?!?”  
“Time to wake up and smell the antiseptic!”  
“What? Wait, what does-“  
“See ya later, kiddo.”

~~~SPN~~~

Madeline’s heart isn’t beating, and the nurses are working hard.  
“Come on, Maddie,” Dean says, unable to help start her heart up again.  
The nurses stop, exhausted, giving up on her.  
“Call it,” one nurse says.  
“2:38 pm.”  
“Why the heck did you stop?” Dean yells.  
“I’m sorry,” the nurse says apologetically, truly sorry for him. “She’s gone.”  
“No, she’s not!”  
“She’s in a better place now.”  
The nurses do their work quickly and quietly, all but the one leaving the room.  
“I’m sorry,” she says again.  
“There’s no way she’s dead! She’s just a kid!”  
“I’ve seen many pass without really living a real life, no matter the age.” She pauses, hesitating. “I know this is probably too soon, but if there are any other family members, now would be the time to call.”  
Sam is going to kill him.  
Sam.  
He’s gonna be ticked.  
Before Dean can say anything, Madeline takes a deep breath, bolting up out of bed.  
“What the-“  
The nurse screams, stepping back in fear.  
Madeline collapses into a fit of coughs, her throat dry.  
“Maddie?”

~~~SPN~~~

Sam sets the new books on the ever-growing stack of books on the library’s table in the back, just as his phone goes off.  
“Hello?”  
“Sam,” Dean’s voice says. “Where the heck are you?”  
“The library. Is Maddie okay?”  
“She’s fine. As you probably already know.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? How would I know?”  
“Get over here.”  
“Fine. The librarian’s already giving me a look.”  
“Fine.”  
Click.  
Sam puts his phone away, knowing Dean would be freaking out if something’s wrong.  
But it sounded urgent.  
What happened? Did he find something?

~~~SPN~~~

“What do you remember?” Dean asks me, after the nurses have finally left. Has he called Sam yet? It took me a few minutes, or rather, ten, to figure out what happened, and then calm down. Where is Sam? I mean, how long has it been since he left?  
“I remember being a ghost,” I admit, answering his question. “I saw a Reaper.”  
“A Reaper? Like a Reaper Reaper?”  
“Yeah, and then it was lights out.”  
“Sam, you moron.”  
“What? Wait, you don’t think… He sold his soul?”  
“I don’t know what I think. But Sam leaves for once, and then you wake up?”  
“Crap. Does he make bad decisions often? Is it like a family or brother thing?”  
“We’re not the smartest.”  
“Nice. Maybe not the wisest Hunters in the world. I don’t think he would do that, but okay, whatever. Might as well get all of the options out there. What happens next?”  
“I’m gonna call him.”  
“Oh, boy. Don’t accuse him of anything!”

~~~SPN~~~

“Dean, is everything okay? What happened?” Sam exclaims as he walks, or rather, runs, into the hospital room. “How’s-“  
“I’d like to know, too,” I sigh, glancing at Dean.  
“What happened?”  
“Apparently, I died. Don’t remember a thing about afterwards, but I do remember a Reaper in here. Creepy thing got me.”  
“A Reaper? You died? What the-“  
“How is she alive, Sam?” Dean demands.  
“How would I know?”  
“You leave for once, she dies, I don’t know what the heck you’re doing, and then, she’s alive again?”  
“You think, what? I sold my soul?”  
“I don’t know what I think.”  
“Dean, I’m not an idiot!”  
“I don’t know what else it could’ve been, Sam!”  
“Cas has gone who knows where, and nothing else has the juice for this! It’s-“  
“All right, stop it, both of you!” I exclaim, afraid this’ll turn into a fist fight. “You two are acting like children! Just shut it! Sam, I don’t think you would sell your soul for this, but I have to ask. Did you?”  
“No.”  
“Good. I believe in you, but just remember, if you were lying, Dean would kill you. Now, I feel absolutely fan-freaking-tastic. I’m ready to leave. I hate hospitals. Rather do stitches myself than let these guys do it. But they say I have to go through a few more tests, so we’d better go soon.”  
“You have to do the tests.”  
“Why? Because they might pick up ‘clues?’”  
“No, because if you have something else besides the cuts and burns wrong, it might-“  
“Something else? Oh, great. You’re bringing that up now. Look, I’m leaving, with or without you. I could leave right now. Am I going alone illegally, or with you and still illegally?”  
“You’re not going alone, and you’re not leaving right now. At least do the tests.”  
“Don’t need them.”  
“But you will take them.”  
“Fine! I’ll take the darn tests, but I’m leaving right after.”  
Sam just looks relieved I said I would stay in the hospital.  
“That was a tennis match conversation,” Dean jokes, and Sam and I shoot him a look.  
“It’s like you have a clone, Sammy.”  
“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on Monday, for sure! God bless! I hope ya'll will have a beautiful Sunday tomorrow! (By the way, I said 'ya'll' to mess with my sister.) *Snickers* I MIGHT update tomorrow, because it's a three-day-weekend. Bye, Sweeties! :D Have a blessed weekend!


	13. A Few Questions

After they have finished all of their tests, which took about three and a half hours, basically, they stuck me in a wheelchair, and left me in a room that looks as if it's supposed to be comforting, but is about as comforting as the rest of the hospital.  
Meaning, zero.  
The walls are painted a grey-white, with little pictures of flowers and puppies.  
Ugh.  
There are two couches sitting across from each other, Brown and squishy-looking.  
I roll my eyes, getting out of the wheelchair on unsteady legs, looking at the streets beyond the large window against one wall.  
Judging by the sun, it's after six o'clock in the evening. I close my eyes, letting the golden glow caress my face, seeing the light behind my closed eyelids.  
The quiet, almost silent, sound of hinges creaking alerts me to a presence in the room.  
Whirling around, I take in his appearance.  
Older, thinning grey hair on his shiny head, tiny glasses perched on the tip of his nose, right under his big, grey eyes. He carries a clip board, papers sticking out every which way.  
"Hello," he says cautiously, very carefully closing the door.  
"Hi."  
"Would you like to have a seat?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Dr. Morgan. I'm just here to talk."  
"About?"  
"I just have a few questions, that's all."  
I eye him warily, but sit on one of the couches.  
He sits across from me, watching my every move.  
I shift my posture from weary and annoyed, to relaxed.  
"Are you here to talk about the tests, or to stare at me?" I say, giving him a look.  
"I'm sorry," he clears his throat, looking down at the clipboard in his hands. "I was trying to figure out how to proceed."  
"Just go. I don't want to be here longer than I have to."  
" Ms. Neils-"  
"Madeline. My mom was Ms. Neils."  
"Madeline," he continues. "What you've been through. Not many people have gone through it and lived. Especially children."  
"I thought you were here to talk about the tests."  
"I am. The scans revealed that the knife cuts were deep, deeper than they should have been, considering you're still alive."  
"What can I say? I'm a fighter."  
"I can see that. It's a miracle, how you're still alive. Just after the cuts. The first ones, especially."  
I don't say anything.  
"They took place over a course of a month. Can you tell me when and where they happened?"  
No.  
"Who did them?"  
Oh, no one. Just a demon and his goons. No big deal.  
"I'm not here to talk to you about that," I say instead.  
"Was it your dad, or uncle?"  
"What? No!!!"  
"Then who hurt you, Ms. Nei- I mean, Madeline."  
"Are you going to talk about the tests, or what?"  
"We can protect you. But you have to tell us what happened. No one should have to go through what you have alone."  
"I'm not alone!"  
"No, you're not. But you have to tell someone what happened."  
"Maybe. But I don't have to tell you."  
"I don't want to be the bad guy here. But the police want to talk to you. I know you don't have to ask why."  
"Which... Incident are we talking about?"  
"Both."  
"Awesome."  
"Will you tell me what happened?"  
"Why? I'm fine."  
"Who did it?"  
"I am not going to answer anymore questions. Goodbye, Mr. Morgan. Have a nice day."  
I get up and leave the room, my anger the only thing keeping me steady, leaving the wheelchair behind.  
On my way back to the room I woke up in, I am stopped by two police officers.  
"Madeline Neils?" The female asks me.  
Her name tag says Bales, and the male's Orwell.  
"Yes?"  
"We're here to ask you a few questions."  
"I'm sure. Look, I just went through all of this with the doctor in there. Ask him."  
"He's not a reliable source. We must question you."  
"You make it sound like I'm a criminal."  
"Maybe."  
"Shut up, George," Officer Bales says, then turns to me. "Sweetie, we just have a few questions to ask. We need to find out what happened."  
"Look, I need to find, uh, Sam and Dean, so I have to go."  
"You're coming with us," Officer Orwell says.  
"Or what?"  
"Or we will take you by force."  
"Wow. Very nice. I feel so safe."  
"Are you coming willingly?"  
"Do I have a choice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! I literally did homework for Biology all day long. And then today was another day of insanity, (and not the good kind,) so yeah. Not a lot of productivity going on. I WILL update on Saturday! And tomorrow is my birthday, so another chapter coming your way! (For a number of reasons. One, being this chapter was really short, and another being I had a REALLY bad day today, and I need ll of the prayers and help I can get.) I won't be able to update until at LEAST after five thirty, so wish me luck. Another day of what I like to call Purgatory,( no joke, also called "Public High School.") Drama practice until five, staying after school for another half an hour to run lines with fellow student, (today we were working on confidence, because we need more of it, and I made up some exercises to do.) And then a birthday dinner, homework, more homework, writing, practicing lines for drama, and planning stuff, and a whole bunch of other crap that you probably don't give a flying squirrel about. BUT I WILL UPDATE, I SWEAR! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DELAY HOMEWORK AND DINNER! THE CHAPTER IS ALREADY WRITTEN, I JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE IT'S RIGHT! OH, AND I GET MY TEST SCORES FOR A TEST NO ONE HAAS GOTTEN A 100 PERCENT ON IN TEN YEARS, SO WISH ME LUCK! God bless!


	14. I Know What's Happening

"So, do they know I'm here?"  
"Who?"  
"Sam and Dean."  
"They aren't your legal guardians."  
"Well, yeah. I mean, we kinda just met."  
"Exactly," Bales says.  
"You say you just met. When, exactly?"  
"Um, the day before I came to this hospital."  
"The day before? What time?"  
"Maybe six-ish."  
"You didn't even last a full twenty-four hours in their care."  
"It's not like that."  
"Oh, really? It sounds just like that. They are not fit to take care of a child."  
"Look, it's not their fault. It was mine, and they were being decent human beings, just trying to help."  
"Even so, you got kidnapped, tortured, again, and they didn't even know you were before."  
"It's not their fault! I didn't tell them. I always wear long sleeves. I am very careful!"  
"I can see that. But your cuts and burns were severe. You should have been very sore."  
"Let's just say, I'm good at hiding my pain."  
"Had a lot of experience?"  
"I'm a theatre kid. The show must go on, as they say."  
"Ah. How often do you get hurt? The X-Rays showed you have suffered many sprained and broken bones in the last year."  
"I can be a bit of a Dare Devil sometimes."  
"I see. What do you do?"  
"Well, I mostly hunt. With my big sister."  
"Your sister?"  
"We're not related. But I've been living with her."  
"Where?"  
"Indiana. Small town. Connersville."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She's on one of her hunting trips right now, so it might be hard to get a hold of her."  
"What's her name?"  
"Valeska Foxx. She's 19."  
"Well, I'll look her up, and we'll see about that."  
"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

~~~SPN~~~

"We called her," Officer Bales says. "No answer."  
"Yeah. As I said, she'd be hard to get a hold of."  
"Yeah," Orwell says. "' You said.' We got her voicemail. She sounds... Interesting."  
"She's odd, but she's really nice."  
"Uh-huh."  
I'm glad I had Valeska get a phone.  
She's my cover.  
Her voicemail's funny, though.  
It says, "Hello. This is Valeska Foxx. I am busy. Call me back later. Goodbye."  
I told her what to say, but it sounds like she's reading from a script for the first time.  
I had to write the thing for her, because hers said she was an angel of Heaven, running from demons.  
Are all angels like that?  
"So, she's an adult. That checks out. So does your Connersville story. But some things don't check out. First, your mother-"  
I grimace, the sting from her death still too fresh.  
-"Is assumed dead after the fire that burned your house down a year ago. I assume you know about it?"  
"I came home from school, and then I saw it. I ran."  
"Why?"  
"I was... Scared. I knew more mother was in there, and I just couldn't... Cope. I didn't know what to do, and I just ran."  
"Where did you go?"  
"Out of town. Went to Ohio, met Valeska, she took me in. I've been searching for my dad ever since."  
"How did you find out what his name was? How did you track him down?"  
"Let's just say, I went through a lot of stuff."  
"Uh-huh."  
"And, you know the rest."  
"Uh-huh," Officer Orwell says again, casting a look at the silent Officer Bales.  
"May I go now?"  
"Later," Orwell says, annoyed, and yet, somehow, satisfied.  
Without a word, he leaves the room.  
"He looks happy," I comment.  
"I'm sorry about him," Bales apologizes. "He came with the car."  
"What now?"  
"We wait. See what happens next."  
"Okay, well, just so you know, I haven't eaten in... I don't know how long."  
"We'll get you some food in a little while," Officer Bales says, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Great."

~~~SPN~~~

Orwell comes in, victorious.  
"One more thing in the bag!"  
With a sigh, Bales glances at me.  
"Seriously, George?"  
"Paperwork's done. All that remains is we have to be ready."  
"Fine," Bales spits out, getting up. "Madeline, come on. Let's get you some real clothes."

~~~SPN~~~

"Ah, real clothes," I sigh out, looking at myself in the mirror.  
"Jeans, a T-Shirt, and some tennis shoes.  
A knock on the door sounds, making me sigh heavily.  
"Coming," I call, opening the door.  
"Hello," a woman says, standing beside Officer Bales.  
"Hi?" I shoot Bales a glance, silently asking her what's happening.  
"I'm Ms. Carson, but you call me Sarah."  
"What's happening?" I ask Officer Bales.  
"We're going to take a ride, get you something to eat," Ms. Carson says, as Officer Bales looks away, guilt in her eyes.  
"What about Sam and Dean?"  
"They'll be fine," Ms. Carson says, pasting on a smile.  
"I know what's happening," I say quietly, looking at Officer Bales. "You're taking me away."  
"I'm sorry," she says, not looking at me, her eyes closed.  
"Come on, Sweetie," Ms. Carson says, trying to usher me away.  
"No. I've been staying with Valeska."  
"That isn't actually legal. You need a legal guardian. One that can take care of you."  
There is no way I'll be able to talk my way out of this one.

~~~SPN~~~

"Can I at least say goodbye to them?"  
"There's no time. I'm sorry."  
Without a word, I follow Ms. Carson down the hall, Officer Bales beside me.  
Finally, she speaks, just as we are walking out of the hospital.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It isn't your fault. It's Orwell's."  
"I wouldn't say- You know what? You're completely right. He's a total-"  
"I know. I don't like him."  
"Me neither."  
We walk across the parking lot, Ms. Carson chattering about anything and everything, leading the way to the cop car.  
"Hey, Officer Bales?" I start, walking beside her.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry, too."  
"For what?" She asks, confused.  
"For this!"  
Quickly, I elbow her in the gut, grimacing. With one sweep of my leg, Ms. Carson goes down, one of her high heels flying.  
Officer Bales tries to grab me, but I grab her tazer, shocking her.  
In one swift move, I handcuff Bales' arm to Ms. Carson's leg with the shoe on it.  
"Sorry!" I yell back, running as fast as I can away from them, both women yelling at me.  
I leave them far behind, running as fast as my long legs can take me.

~~~SPN~~~

"Where is she?" Sam demands, having just learned Madeline's gone.  
Again.  
"Foster system," Officer Orwell sneers.  
"You sent her in the system?" Dean demands, both brothers barely holding themselves back from punching the cop.  
"Better than being with you," Orwell laughs.  
"Where is she?" Sam demands again.  
"You'll never find her."  
"I'm-"  
"Sam, he won't help us. He's a-"  
"You'll never see Madeline again, Smith. She's gone."  
"You son of a-"  
Sam pulls Dean back, and they leave the hospital, knowing he was baiting them.  
Three more seconds around him, and Orwell would have been pulp.  
"I'm gonna kill him," Dean grumbles, starting the impala.  
"Wouldn't do any good."  
"Might make me feel better."  
Sam doesn't answer, looking out the window, silent.  
"We'll get her back," Dean offers.  
"I know."  
"Then why do you look like your puppy just got shot?"  
He doesn't answer.  
"We'll get her back."  
"She shouldn't be in the system in the first place. She shouldn't be hunting, either."  
"Dude, that's not your fault."  
"Then why do I feel like it is, Dean?"  
"You've always blamed yourself for everything, Sam."  
"So have you."  
"What? No, I haven't."  
"I'm not stupid, Dean."  
"I never said you were. I just said-"  
"We've always blamed ourselves, Dean. I know it, and you know it, too. Probably because it usually is."  
"You know what? Just drop it. We'll get her back. That's all that matters."

~~~SPN~~~

"Please, please, please!" I whisper, fiddling with the car's wires.  
"Come on!"  
It's already after seven, and it's almost dark!  
Finally, the car starts, and I sigh in relief.  
"Thank you."  
Looking around, I see a few people in the vast parking lot, but no one pays any attention to me.  
Good.  
I drive by a teenage girl and her parents. She's giggling, nudging her mother, as they play around. The father scoops her up, and she slaps at him, her laughter ringing out.  
Quickly, I turn away, tears stinging my eyes.

~~~SPN~~~

"Okay, let's see where you are..."  
Sam and Dean must have checked into a motel, but I don't know which one.  
Hopefully, they have my car.  
And my fake I.D.'s, money, and my clothes.  
And most importantly, my weapons and books.  
You don't mess with a girl's books.  
"Aha! Typical Hunter. The Blue Bird Motel."  
Typing furiously, I find a shot of my car from a gas station camera, right in front of a motel room.  
"Okay, they're at the Blue Bird Motel. Room... Twenty. Next step, find a phone. Great."

~~~SPN~~~

"Dean, I checked! She's gone! Nobody can find her."  
"What happened again?"  
"She took one of the officers tazers, electrocuted her, and handcuffed her arm to a social worker's leg."  
"Really? Wait, she electrocuted her? Seriously?"  
"Yeah," Sam says with a heavy sigh.  
"Huh," Dean says, slightly proud.  
"You sound like you're proud."  
"She can take care of herself."  
"But now we don't know where she is, Dean!"  
"Look, we know Maddie can take care of herself in a sticky situation. She'll be fine."  
"What about her scars? She's been tortured, Dean! And I wasn't there for her."  
"That wasn't your fault, Sammy. You didn't even know she existed."  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better? 'Cause it doesn't."  
"Maybe. I don't do the whole 'sharing and caring' crap! But, one thing you've told me a million times... That wasn't your fault. It isn't your fault."  
"Wha-"  
A phone ringing interrupts Sam's answer.  
Sam pulls his phone out of his right pocket, looking at the screen.  
"Who is it?" Dean asks.  
"It doesn't say."  
Sam answers it, shrugging.  
"Hello?"  
"Um, Sam?"  
"Madeline?”  
“Speaker phone,” Dean says, and Sam complies.  
“Maddie, are you okay? Where are you?”  
“I’m fine. A little woozy, now that I think about it. They gave me a lot of drugs in the hospital. By the way, thanks a lot for that. That’s what got me in this mess.”  
“Where are you?”  
“At the library. I got a phone from a gas station nearby. Sam, I’m really tired. That medicine they gave me is really doing a number on my head.”  
“Are you okay?” Sam and Dean ask at the same time.  
“Again, fine. But you have my car, and in any case, I don’t think it would be wise for me to drive. My medicine is wearing off, and I usually wouldn’t admit this, but I really need some more medicine right now.”  
“You said you’re at the library?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’ll be there soon, okay?”  
“Okay. Um, hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sings* Happy Birthday to me! *Normal voice* Birthday update! Yay! Hey, guys, PLEASE tell me what you think about the story so far, and tell me what you want to happen! God bless! Bye!!! :D


	15. I Said I'm Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I haven't updated in like, twenty-two days... THIS CHAPTER HAS KILLED ME. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO REWRITE IT. Family problems, freaking school, and whole lot of other crap. But I'm back! I WILL POST AGAIN TOMORROW IF IT KILLS ME! I'm serious. Any day, I was expecting my big sister to come at me with a pitchfork, telling me to update. Well, I had to update my life. (Yippee.) So what I love had to wait, (much to my dismay,) and one thing led to another, and I haven't been on my computer in a while either. So, I am SO sorry! Update tomorrow, possibly Sunday, and Monday to make up for it. (I know it probably won't, but I have some fluff chapters planned, so hey, there's that. BUT BE WARNED! PAIN IS ALWAYS AROUND THE FREAKING CORNER. BEWARE!!!

I hang up, wincing.  
I really hope they get here soon, because I haven’t eaten in... I have no idea.  
But I really need to eat, and every move I make hurts.

~~~SPN~~~

They came within ten minutes of my call, but by then, my medicine had worn off.  
I managed to climb in the backseat, but now I don’t want to move for another million years.  
“Are you okay?” Sam asks, looking at me from the front seat.  
“I’m alive.”  
“We’ll get you some help in a few minutes,” Dean says as he drives.  
“Good.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“I’ll live.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question, Madeline.”  
“Well,” I attempt to shift into a more comfortable position, but end up making it worse, so I give up, closing my eyes to shut out the pain.  
“Maddie, are you okay?”  
“Maddie?”  
“I’m fine,” I say through gritted teeth.  
“We’re almost there.”  
I can feel the car speeding up, accelerating.

~~~SPN~~~

Dark shapes in the shadows, morphing in and out, blending.  
The screams tear out of me, mixing with the humid air.

~~~SPN~~~

I bolt up, still feeling the stinging and burning, a yelp breaking out of me.  
“What the h-“  
“Frantically looking around, I take in where I am, barely seeing the room through blurry eyes.  
“What…”  
I take in my surroundings, seeing I’m in a motel room, not…  
There.  
I’m not safe, but I’m not there.  
“Are you okay?”  
Putting a hand on my chest, I close my eyes, nodding my head in answer to Sam’s question.  
“It was nothing. I’m fine.” I look around warily. “What time is it?”  
“Um, noon? You sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah,” I sigh out. “I’m just sore. Like, really, really sore. And hungry.”  
“When was the last time you ate?”  
“I don’t know. Um, I had pancakes a few days ago. I think.”  
Immediately, their expressions change from concerned to worried.  
“Yeah, you need to eat.”  
“Where’s my car?”  
“Outside.”  
“Good. I have some granola bars somewhere in the trunk.”  
“I’ll get them, you just sit tight.”  
Dean leaves before I can object, leaving me with Sam.  
“What were you dreaming about?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re really pale.”  
“Probably because I haven’t eaten in about a week!”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I hate how everyone is always asking me if I’m okay!”  
“Maddie-“  
“I said I’m fine. I just need some space.”  
Before Sam can say anything, Dean comes in, carrying a small box from my car.  
“Found ‘em. Why were they behind the clothes?”  
“Because I touched the clothes last.”  
“Well, here’s your rabbit food. Granola bars, dried fruit… I don’t even know what the heck that is...”  
“Thanks,” I sigh out, glancing at Sam.  
“Here,” Dean tosses me a granola bar, and luckily, I catch it.  
“Wanted to see if your reflexes sucked or not.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
I tried to eat the food, but I only got through half before I had to stop.  
“Maddie, you have to eat.”  
“I can’t eat anymore.”  
“You sure?”  
“If I try to eat anything else, I’m going to explode.”  
I put my head in my hands, sighing.  
“At least she ate something,” I hear Dean say.  
“It wasn’t a lot.”  
“You know I’m right here, right?”  
I get up on unsteady legs, sighing again to cover up my grimace.  
“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back.”  
‘Maddie-“  
“I can manage taking a shower.”  
Rummaging in my trunk, I find one of my many pain medicine bottles, taking two as I look for clean clothes, mentally kicking myself.  
Hearing the motel door open, I don’t have to turn around to know it’s one of them.  
“Why can’t I go anywhere alone?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“Sam,” I turn to look at him, my clothes bundled under one arm. “I know you’re probably ticked at me, and I really am sorry. I’m sorry I was rude. I just don’t know how to do this.”  
“Me neither,” he admits.  
“I just… I can’t figure out what to do, and I’ve never been in this situation before, and no matter what I do, I’m always messing something up. I don’t know what’s happening, or even what I’m doing here, and I don’t know where I’m going after this.”  
“That’s… Sort of what we need to talk about.”  
Well… Crap.

~~~SPN~~~

Needless to say, I think I know what's going to happen. I mean, deep down, I think I always knew it was. How could it not? I knew it all along, but I refused to actually dwell on it.  
So why am I so surprised?  
It's not like it's the first time, either.  
It doesn't happen often, mostly because I don't stay anywhere long enough to form any attachments.  
People always leave, so right now, sitting on one of the motel beds with the light blue sheets and dark quilt, Sam and Dean standing up, both arms crossed, glancing warily at each other, I have to prepare myself for the news they are about to thrust upon me.  
"Look, I think I know what's up," I say, semi-cautiously.  
"I doubt it."  
"Well, don't be shy. Just rip it off like a Band-Aid. I can take care of myself."  
"You're fourteen."  
"And you're, like, thirty-something. What's your point? Age doesn't really matter."  
"Anyway," Sam breaks in before Dean can respond. "You're not old enough to be on your own. Legally, too. You need to have the opportunities to go to school, get good grades, and not have to kill things on a weekly basis."  
"I'm not following."  
"Remember how we told you we have a home?" Dean says. "And not just crappy motel rooms?"  
"Um, yeah?"  
"We have, um, room there, and..."  
A pause.  
"Basically, you're going."  
Dean coughs, giving Sam a look.  
"What? Wait, are you serious?"  
They nod at me, glancing at each other.  
"Whoa. This is not where I thought this was going to go... I get the feeling you're asking me this, but you're really telling me I have to come with. No other option?"  
"Yeah, not really."  
"You can't off alone."  
"Has anyone ever told you you're both controlling? Seriously, I can see you're trying, but it's not much fun on my end."  
"We want you to come willingly."  
"What if I don't?"  
"You're still gonna go."  
But... I do want to go.  
But the question is... Should I?  
Will I end up alone again? Will another die?  
And I'm being hunted by the King of Hell, and his evil demon henchmen.  
They probably don't even know who Crowley is.  
Just the thought of him sends shivers of fear down my spine.  
I catch myself absently rubbing at my arms where some of my scars are.  
I can still feel the burning and stinging of the blades and laughter.  
I can't drag anyone into that.  
A lot of Hunters know about Crowley and who he is, but not a lot will talk about him freely. Something happened about a year ago. Crowley was always, let's just say, moody, but then whatever happened, and he returned to his extra demony self.  
Rumor is he wasn't as bad for a few years. You could almost look him in the eye without him turning you into a smear on the wall.  
But then something happened, and he got as bad as he used to be.  
Some say worse.  
And that high on the food chain demon is after my hide.  
I can't let anyone get hurt because of that.  
Because of me.  
"I, uh, don't think I can."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I can't say."  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't tell you. If I do, someone might get hurt. I can't let anyone else get hurt!"  
"What do you mean, 'else?' And how would we get hurt?"  
"I can't really tell you. I've been in one place for too long already, and... My friend! I haven't heard from her in days! I have to find her!"  
"Whoa! Hold up! Who are you running from?"  
"I can't tell you! But I can't let anyone get hurt because of him."  
"Him?"  
"Maddie, we can help."  
"Just tell us who you're running from."  
"Demons, okay? Demons!"  
"Why?"  
"I ticked someone off? They're after me, and they're a pretty big hot-shot demon. I've succeeded in staying low for a few months, but lately I've been out in the open and in one place for far too long. I have to get out of dodge. For now, at least. But I can't do that here, and I have to find another motel in another town, in another state, and then I have to find my friend."  
"The best place to lay low is Kansas. We'll help you find your friend, but you can't be by yourself, 'cause you look like you're gonna fall over."  
Crap.  
He's got a point.  
More than one, actually.  
"You know what? Fine! Kansas. Haven't been there in a while. Good band. When are we leaving?"  
"As soon as we can pack up."  
"I'm going to take my shower now. I'll be ready in fifteen."

~~~SPN~~~

I get dressed, pausing in front of the mirror, buttoning up my top shirt. I can see the ugly scars that are still slightly red from months before, and some new ones, no longer wrapped up, so they are visible to all.  
I try to ignore the tugging on my mind of memories.  
They always seem to bring me there.  
And I can't escape them.  
I escaped, with the help of Valeska. With her help, I not only escaped them, but I escaped the death that was slowly consuming me from the inside.  
But sometimes I can still feel it.  
Closing my eyes tightly, I remind myself that I escaped.  
I'm not there. I won't ever go back.  
I won't.  
"Valeska," I take a deep breath shakily, not realizing I was holding it in. "Where are you? I haven't heard from you in days, and... I'm worried. Did... Did he get you? Did Crowley find you? Are you okay? Please tell me you're alive... I need to know that you're not dead. I need to know what's going on. Valeska, I was in a coma, and you never showed up. I understand, I really do, but you've been missing, and... I'm scared for you. Please, Valeska. I need to know you're safe."  
A knock sounds at the door.  
"Yeah?" I call out, attempting to steady myself, but my voice cracks slightly, betraying me.  
"You ready?"  
"Coming!"  
"Please, Valeska," I whisper, a single tear slipping out of my cracked exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHERE THE ANGELS ARE? THE ANSWER WILL COME SOON. Again, sorry it took so long. You guys have no idea how much I am beating myself up for this. (And by the way, who likes Cosplay? Because I have an idea...) God bless, Sweeties! Update tomorrow!


	16. Hush

"Hey, what are we doing about my car?"  
"Uh, I don't know."  
"I mean, it's not very special, and, to be honest, I had to steal it, because I had to leave my mom's car so I couldn't be tracked as easily. And usually, I'd drive it, but if I tried, I'd probably run somebody over."  
"Sam? I'd drive Baby, you get the van. You can be the soccer mom for once."  
I see Sam give him one of his faces. (One I've seen him give multiple times while in my coma-ghost state.) Dean smirks, and I roll my eyes.  
"Ready to roll?" Dean asks, still smirking.  
"I'm ready," I say, and follow them out.

~~~SPN~~~

It turns out I'm riding in my car, so I climb in the backseat, and take out my notebook.  
And I begin to write.  
"Hush, hush, hush, shush, shush, shush.  
Stay quiet, little child, or you'll be crushed.  
Rush through life, but not too quick, or you'll end up like me, hard and thick.  
Play the game, little no-name, as like to say, really, there's no one to blame.  
But that's not quite true, is it?  
Do I blame society?  
Well, if the shoe fits.  
Up, down, all around, spinning like a merry-go-round.  
I can hear the the sound, that rebound, that's pounding on the ground, urging me to take this opportunity, to tell you all about me.  
My mind, my soul, everything you can and can't see.  
Wait a minute, what am I doing?  
You can't tell anyone what you really feel, 'cause hey, they'll crush 'em underneath their heel.  
And three, two, one, life's over and done.  
One, two, three, you don't know me.  
Over and over it goes, wilting like the dying rose.  
So stay quiet, and don't let anything out.  
Hush, hush, hush, shush, shush, shush.  
Stay quiet, little child, or you'll be crushed.  
I learned that the hard way."  
"Hey," Sam's voice interrupts my writing. "What are you doing?"  
"Huh?" I look up from my scribbles drawn across the page like little pictures of my thoughts for everyone to see. "Oh, um, writing."  
Glancing out the window, I see we are far from any city.  
"How long have we been driving?"  
"About an hour and a half."  
"Whoa. Time passes quickly, I guess."  
"You should get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us."  
"No. I've slept too long. I don't want to sleep anymore."  
I stare out the window, watching the barren landscape roll by like smudged fingerprints on glass.


	17. The Batcave

"'A house.' This..." I gesture around me. "Is not a house!"  
"Told you it was awesome."  
"What is this place?"  
"It's actually the Bunker, but Dean calls it the Batcave."  
"I can see that."  
I turn around, admiring the elegance, the thoughtful planning to make this astounding masterpiece.  
"This might be better than the Batcave," I quietly admit to myself, not loud enough for them to hear.  
"The kitchen's that way, bedrooms are over there, living space, library-"  
"What books? Quality content? Lore? What genres? Size? Word count? Vocabulary? How old? How new? Are they well taken care of? Is it an updated library? Like, does it have accurate facts? Are there Hunters journals? Anything on demons?"  
"Slow down, kid," Dean interrupts. "I can't hear myself think!"  
"Sorry."  
So not sorry.  
"Why the fascination with demons?"  
"Um, it's a very interesting subject? The way they live, what they do, why they do it, all of it. Complex, and yet, it can be simple at times."  
"Unlike you."  
"You have no idea," I mutter.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I just think I'm tired."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not right now. Maybe in a few hours."  
"Well, you didn't sleep for the entire car ride, and it was a fifteen hour drive at least."  
"I wasn't tired," I shrug.  
"The rooms are over here," Sam says.  
"You do that, and I'll clean out the fridge," Dean proclaims. "We've been gone for two weeks."  
"Ew," I think out loud, my nose wrinkling at the thought. "Good luck."  
"Anyway," Sam leads me down the halls, stopping at a door marked 9.  
"My room's down that corner, Deans is room eleven. This is yours."  
I open room nines door, peering inside.  
"Um, it has a bed, bathroom, and a dresser and closet. And, uh... It has a shelf..."  
"Thank you."  
"Look, I know you're worried about your friend, but we'll find her."  
"I hope so. I just... She's my friend, and I'm afraid she's in trouble. And I don't even know how to help her!"  
"It'll be okay."  
"Thanks. I, um, think I'm just tired."  
"Right. Uh, come find us when you wake up."  
"Okay, thanks again."  
After he leaves, I let out a sigh.  
That was awkward.  
Man, I suck.  
What am I even doing here?  
I need to find Valeska. I need to know if she's all right.  
What if she's dead?

~~~SPN~~~

After about three hours of searching for anything, all I end up with is a headache and an empty stomach.  
Venturing out of the room, I listen carefully for anything to tell me where to go.  
I think I hear soft voices down one hallway, and after a few turns, they get louder and more distinct.  
"She's practically untraceable."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing on her after the fire. It's almost as if she's been gone for the past year."  
"Kid knows how to cover her tracks."  
"That could be good, or really bad."  
"No kidding. But why can't it be both?"  
I'd better let them know I'm coming.  
"Sam? Dean?" I call out.  
"In here!"  
Rounding a corner, I find the main room, Sam and Dean sitting at a table, laptops in front of them.  
"Hi. What are you doing?"  
"Research. Are you hungry yet?"  
"Famished," I say, offering a weak smile.

~~~SPN~~~

I pick at my food, turning my thoughts over and over in my head.  
What if she's dead? What if Crowley got her again? What if-  
"I thought you said you were hungry."  
"I am, but... I'm worried about Valeska."  
"How do you know this chick, anyway? She a Hunter?"  
"Um, sort of. We met a few months ago. She's not technically a Hunter. But you could say she knows about them."  
"Does she go missing often?"  
"No. She always checks in, and she almost never misses a call."  
"You were in a coma. Maybe you missed them."  
"No, trust me. I would have known if she called. It's impossible to miss. And she never misses a call."  
My eyes flicker up to theirs.  
"No matter what."  
"How 'bout you eat your food, and then when you're done, we can search for your friend."  
"Really?" I don't even have to think about it before answering. "Deal."

~~~SPN~~~

"It's driving me nuts! Sam, I can't even find her!"  
"Are you sure that's all you know about her?"  
"All I can say. She's complicated."  
"Yeah, you said. You also said she looks like she's twenty, but she's 'way older.'"  
"Whatever that means," Dean mutters.  
"It means she's older than twenty. You wouldn't believe her real age. I really can't tell you any more."  
"There has to be more."  
"It's complicated."  
"Are you sure there's nothing else?"  
"Yes, I'm certain that-"  
Suddenly, a blinding light fills the room, and on instinct, my hand flies to my Angel Blade hidden in my jacket, pulling it out to defend myself.  
When the light finally fades, I am left blinking.  
The two people stand by, or rather lean on, each other about ten feet away from me. It's just enough that that aren't on the ground, but it doesn't look like they'll last much longer.  
One of them is wearing a tattered trench coat, smudged with dirt and grime.  
The other is someone I know.  
"Valeska!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's seventeen minutes after midnight, so it's technically Tuesday, but I had a little trouble getting this chapter up. Man, I have a headache. Meanwhile, I have a dentist appointment and school tomorrow, so wish me luck. (I'm already way past my bedtime right now...) I would LOVE it if you guys would give me some feedback! What do you think of Madeline? Am I getting the characters right? Did I capture them correctly? I should have. I used a Devil's Trap. (Credit for that joke goes to my big brother. He made it a few hours ago, and I really wanted to use it.) Anyway, wish me luck in school, good luck to you! God bless, beautiful lovelies!


	18. What Happened To You, Valeska?

Before anyone can react, I'm at Valeska's side, lowering her to the ground.  
"Valeska, are you okay?" I turn to the trenchcoated man, glaring, my Angel Blade between us. "Who are you? What did you do to her?"  
He leans on the wall, his electric blue eyes piercing through me.  
"Cas?" I hear Dean ask, but I don't dare look away.  
Cas?  
"You know him? Do you trust him?"  
"Yeah."  
Giving him one more once-over, I lower my Angel Blade, turning my attention to my broken friend.  
"What happened to you, Valeska?" I whisper, looking down at her shattered form.  
Her face has cuts on it. So many, in fact, I can barely tell it's her anymore. She's covered in blood, dirt, and grime. Her once long, dark hair has been cut short, lopsided and jagged.  
"Valeska, speak to me."  
She doesn't answer.  
"Valeska!"  
I frantically search for a pulse, and for a moment, I think there isn't one.  
But I find it.  
"Valeska, wake up! You have to wake up! Valeska, please!"  
Absently, I pick up voices behind me.  
"Cas?"  
"You okay?"  
"What the heck happened?"  
"Demons," a gravelly voice cracks, barely audible.  
What did they do to make his voice that rough?"  
"Crowley," he says.  
My eyes fly open at the name, my heart beat quickening more than it already is.  
"What?" I look at him through blurry eyes, clutching Valeska to me. "He did this?"  
"How do you know Crowley?" Sam and Dean demand simultaneously.  
"Who are you?" The blue-eyed man in the trench coat asks, right before he passes out.

~~~SPN~~~

FLASHBACK.

Running again, Hellhounds chasing me. Tripping over myself and everything else, squinting through the dense trees, desperate for a way out.  
I think I see a light.  
No, it can't be.  
But it is.  
It's dim, but it's there.  
I race toward it, praying for help.  
it's a small concrete building, more like one of those storage units. But it's only one, and the doors aren't locked.  
There is, however, a handle with a blood red hand print on it.  
With no way around it, I throw it open. It doesn't give for a second, but then it flies open. I race inside, slamming the doors behind me once safe.  
Not much is in the concrete room. A dim light is in the corner, but not much else I can see.  
But then a sound in one corner alerts me to another's presence.  
"Who's there?" I demand, peering into the darkness, one hand against my bleeding side.  
A howl sounds, making me and the figure jump.  
"Look, if you're going to help me, you might want to start soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I am a horrible person, torturing angels and humans alike! My big sister must hate me right now... Sorry, my Flying Squirrel. It had to happen. YOU ALL MUST KNOW WHY VALESKA IS SO IMPORTANT! *Cries* Ugh, somebody needs to knock some sense into me. I swear, I suck. Again, sorry. Update on Monday, and we shall see the rest of how Valeska and Maddie met! Please tell me what you think! Love you guys! God bless! Yay!!!


	19. Angels Don't Sleep

"Unchain me," a female voice coughs out from the corner.  
I am proud to say I debated first.  
For a grand total of two seconds.  
She's small, all gangly arms and legs from what little I can see.  
Her eyes are a stunning golden brown. Big and bronze, hauntingly beautiful.  
"Christo," I breathe out, just in case.  
With no change in her eyes, I begin to unchain her wrists.  
Pausing, I take in her thin arms, colored with bruises.  
My eyes flicker up to hers, and I know she's been here a while.  
"Hurry," she chokes out.  
Finally, I get the heavy chains off her arms and legs, noting the strange symbols etched into it.  
With the sounds of Hellhounds coming closer, I try to get up, but she pulls me down into the corner.  
"Stay here."  
She goes to the door, the Hellhounds right outside the shack.  
"What're you-"  
"Cover your eyes when I say so."  
She throws open the door, and the Hellhounds pour in.  
I can see them.  
Big, black with a deep purple hint, and ruby red eyes. Snarling white teeth, and thick drool.  
At first, their eyes are locked on the girl, but then they catch sight of me, their snarls widening into grins.  
Except one.  
That one's eyes are red, like the others, but they're tinted a pinkish color.  
"Now!" The girl screams, and I barely manage to cover my eyes before a bright light envelopes everything.  
When it fades, I open my eyes to see four of the five Hellhounds dead, eyes burnt out.  
The last one is cowering, one of its legs broken.  
"Shh..." The girl says softly, trying to comfort it. "I'm sorry. I know, I know. I can see you're not like the others. You're still good. Hold still."  
She touches its leg, and it's whimpering stops.  
But it's still alive.  
Its eyes, once a pinkish red, unlike the others with their ruby red ones, are a stunning deep purple, almost black.  
It staggers to its feet, blinking a few times.  
Then it rubs against the girl's leg, almost lovingly.  
"What are you?" I whisper.  
"No time," the girl says. "We have to go."  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the heck you are, and how you healed that Hellhound!"  
"I'm-" She blinks. "Wait, you can see her?"  
"Um," I stammer, my face flushing red. "Yeah?"  
"You can see her? What does she look like?"  
"Black fur, almost purple. Her eyes were red, until you did... I don't know what! Now they're purple!"  
"You can see her. This isn't good."  
"Wait, I can see it."  
"Her."  
"Her. Does that mean I'm gonna die?"  
"Not on my watch."

~~~SPN~~~

Jolting awake, I bolt up, looking wildly around for danger.  
All there is is my friend in the bed, asleep.  
Her chest rises and falls at a steady, but weak pace.  
"Valeska," I bury my head in my hands. "Please wake up. Please be okay."  
"Maddie?"  
I look up to see Dean standing in the doorway.  
"You okay, kiddo?"  
"Yeah," I sigh, sitting up.  
"You don't look like it. No offense."  
"None taken," I grumble. "Uh, how's your friend?"  
"Cas is asleep."  
"Sorry I, uh, pulled a knife on him."  
"How did you get that, anyway?"  
"Did, uh, your friend say anything?" I ask, chancing a glance at him out of the corner of my eye.  
"Not really. He zonked out pretty quick."  
"Dean, I'm not stupid. We both know your friend's an angel, and so is mine. Nothing else could pop up like that."  
"I've never had to explain angels are real to someone who knows about them already." He sighs, glancing at Valeska. "How long have you known her?"  
"Three months," I sigh out, closing my eyes as the images fly across my vision.  
"Are you okay?"  
I suck in a quick breath, reminding myself I need oxygen to live.  
"Maddie?"  
"Yeah," I manage to croak out. "I'm fine."  
"Maybe you should lie down. I'll get Sam."  
"No," I try to say, but it comes out raspy.  
I try again, opening my eyes to look at him. "No, don't get Sam. I'm okay."  
He looks doubtful.  
"I promise."  
"Three months ago. That's when..."  
Neither of us talk for a few seconds.  
"Yeah," I say quietly.  
"What happened?"  
"You know who Crowley is?"  
I swear, Dean's already shady mood darkens more, his eyes alight with hauntings from his past, and ghostly whispers of haunting memories.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, I know him."  
"So you know he's the King of Hell. Well, he decided to do a little bit of torture."  
"For how long?"  
"A month. It was a month before I escaped."  
I look away so I won't have to see the look everyone always gives me.  
Every time anyone hears that I'm pretty much alone, that I have to take care of myself.  
And the worst one. The most common one.  
That my mother died.  
I hate that look.  
And it'll never stop.  
Dean and I sit silently until Sam comes, a worried crease between his eyebrows.  
"Hi. How's, uh, Cas?" I ask, not sure what to say.  
"He has a fever, but it's going down." He glances at Valeska. "How's...?"  
"Valeska still isn't awake."  
"She'll wake up soon," he offers, trying to comfort me.  
I think.  
"Angels don't sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. Sorry for all this... God bless! Update for sure on Saturday!


	20. She'll Come Back

After sitting for three hours, silently staring at anything but Valeska, Sam breaks the silence.  
"Get up and do something else."  
"Why?" I ask with a sigh.  
"You've barely moved for an hour. Go and walk around, read a book. I don't know! Something else besides waiting."  
"I can't just leave her!"  
"Maddie, please. Just go and take a walk. Get your mind off things."  
"How can I get my mind off things, when I don't even know if my best friend will ever wake up?"  
"Maddie-"  
"Never mind, just... I need to be alone."  
I run out, wiping a stray tear off my cheek, pushing past Dean.  
I hear Sam call my name, and I glance back to see Dean holding him back.  
"Let her go. She'll come back. She needs to blow off some steam."  
That's my cue to leave.  
I find the door, and leave the Bunker, losing myself in the dark trees.

~~~SPN~~~

A little background on Maddie"s time with Crowley:  
It wasn't all physical torture.  
After all, everyone knows the best kind is all in your head.  
With all the time in the world, and a sick sense of pleasure, the King of Hell didn't shy away from a challenge.  
Maddie was one.  
He enjoyed setting his horrifying ideas on her, showing Maddie what her worse fears are.  
Most of them are because of him.  
But the worst ones, the nightmares that plague her, are about what could happen.  
Funny, given the fact that she has visions of the future.  
Crowley enjoyed getting his information by showing you your darkest nightmares from the thickest part of your mind.  
You could say it made his day.

~~~SPN~~~

I walked for hours, not noticing where I was going.  
I don't know how I got here, (wherever "here" is,) or even why I left the Bunker in the first place, but now I don't know how to get back.  
I pick a direction, and walk, climbing over rocks and logs.  
Stepping over a particularly large branch, I hear a snap behind me.  
"Who's there?"  
Another snap is my answer.  
"If you're here to mess with me, go away. I'm not in the mood."  
"And I'm not in the mood to wait longer than I have to continue our fun."  
My breath catches in my throat, making it hard to breathe.  
"Crowley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... Short chapter,and not a lot of answers. But trust me, this was kinda needed. (And I wanted to bring Crowley in. Just wait until you see what ideas I have.) I am a truly despicable person. I am so sorry... And if I ever make any mistakes, do me a favor and tell me! And if they were made on purpose, I will explain a bit why. (I'll at least try to.) A lot of what happens in here is foreshadowing, and/or I enjoy thinking of things and then building up to them. God bless, lovelies! I will try to post more tomorrow, but I can't afford to mess up Crowley. That would be a disaster... Bye! :)


	21. Hello, Love

"Crowley," I breathe out, almost a whisper.  
"Hello, Love."  
"What are you doing here? And don't call me that."  
"Taking a stroll."  
"How did you find me?"  
"A little birdie told me where you were."  
"Crowley, go away. I'm not in the mood."  
As I talk, my hand slowly goes to my Angel Blade, eyes on him.  
"Don't even try any tricks. I know about that pretty little blade of yours."  
"What do you want?" I snap.  
"Irritable, are we? Trouble in paradise?"  
"Shut up, or I'll jam my 'pretty little blade' down your throat."  
"Having a bad day?"  
"Get lost."  
"How did you end up with the Winchesters?"  
"We have a past."  
He looks amused, to say the least.  
"Well, they know where I am, and if I go missing, it'll-"  
"Stop with the lies, Love. I am aware that they let you into their precious Bunker because you're father-daughter."  
I stay silent, gritting my teeth.  
"I knew you were a brat of one of those demon-blood suckers," he says.  
Demon blood? Suckers? What the heck does that mean?  
"But I didn't expect you to be Moose's rugrat. Even if you are the spitting image of him."  
"Moose?"  
"Sam. You know, skyscraper? Has an obsession with plaid. Hair like a certain famous princess? Anyway, I was going to take you with me now, but I'd much rather see how this turns out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"So long, Love."  
And then he's gone, leaving me cold.  
I sink to the ground, putting my head in my hands.


	22. What Does Demon-Blood Sucker Mean?

What does demon-blood sucker mean?  
I ponder this over and over, along with many other things that Crowley said.  
I can still hear his voice in my head.  
Finally, my phone ringing jolts me out of my muddled thoughts.  
"Yeah?" I say into it, clearing my throat.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asks.  
I don't answer, biting my lip.  
"Maddie?"  
"Yeah, um... Not really."  
"Where are you? You've been gone for hours."  
"Um, I don't know. I just started walking, and then Crowley showed up."  
"What?!? What happened? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. He left."  
"Tell me exactly what happened."  
I tell him (some of) what happened.  
Of course, I leave out the part about the visions.  
"But hey, at least he's gone."  
"Do you have any idea where you are?"  
"No, but I can turn on my GPS on my phone."  
"We'll track you." A pause. "Dean says to sit tight and we'll be right there."  
"Okay."  
I listen to the sounds of muffled conversation, fiddling with my collar.  
"All right, we found you. We're coming."  
"Yay. How's Valeska?"  
"She's fine, Maddie. You should be worrying about yourself."  
"I hate doing that."  
He sighs, probably really annoyed.  
"Just stay where you are."  
"Nah, I thought I'd go take a stroll. Explore."  
"Just stay there."  
"No problem."

~~~SPN~~~

The second I see them, I ask questions.  
"How's Valeska? Is she okay?"  
"The question is, are you?"  
"I'm fine. How is she?"  
"She's fine. Still not awake. What did Crowley say?"  
"I told you."  
Except...  
One thing doesn't make any sense.  
"But Crowley did say something else. He said he knew I was a 'demon-blood sucker's' kid. What does that mean?"  
Sam and Dean pale, glancing at each other.  
"You know, don't you?" I demand, knowing they have to know something.  
Anything.  
"It's, uh, a long story. He was just messing with your head. Crowley does that."  
"Yeah, that's true..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update! Yay! I got some work done. (I do have English homework to do, but I can just do that real quick in a few minutes. It's only one chapter, and I needed a fan fiction break after doing my Algebra homework.) Please tell me what you think, and what you want to happen! Your opinion means a LOT to me! And thank you, anyone and everyone for sticking with this story! And spoilers, the next chapter is... Interesting. I already have it written, so depending on how much more I get done, I might update on Thursday. Or possibly tomorrow. I don't know. I have a big German test, a German presentation, a Natural Wellness Lab, a Theatre History performance that we have to write and act out, without writing anything down, a Biology test and homework, and an Algebra test, all taking place this week... But I PROMISE, NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL POST ON SATURDAY! Even if it KILLS me! But no worries, I'm getting an A in every class except Algebra, (my worst enemy,) which I am getting a B in. Oh, and there's a Parent/Teacher conference tomorrow, so yay. But that means there might not be homework in Algebra, so yippee? (Lets hope so.) Anyway, I'm ranting, so sorry. But this is how I can figure out all I have to do this week... Again, sorry. I'm just going to shut up now. God bless! *Shoves foot in mouth*


	23. I Have Got To Learn To Shut Up

Opening the door to the Bunker shoves an icy blast in my face, forcing me to step back, bumping into Dean, who quickly steps in front of Sam and me.  
"What the-"  
"Why is it so cold in here?"  
"Guys, there is no need to turn the AC up this high!"  
"We didn't."  
"This is not the way to make the Polar Bear's home icy again," I mumble, hugging myself.  
"Stay here," Sam and Dean both tell me at the same time, going inside the Bunker.  
"Oh, right. Like that's gonna happen."  
I wait a few seconds, giving them a head start, then slip a silver knife out of my pocket, inching my way inside.  
"I thought I told you to stay there!" Sam exclaims, coming up beside me."  
"I never said I would," I reply calmly, looking around. "Where's Dean?"  
"Went to check on Cas. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"  
"Once," I admit. "I'll never forget it."  
"What was it?"  
"Valeska. When she was-" Realizing, I drop my knife, running for my room. "No."  
I find Valeska tangled in her sheets, pale with sweat.  
But she's not causing this.  
Cas.  
"Sam!" Dean yells from down the hall, an I run to where Cas is, skidding to a stop.  
Sam and Dean are trying to get the unconscious Cas to calm down, as he is the source of the pulsing cold.  
"Cas, what the-"  
"Get away from him!" I yell.  
"What?"  
I push them off, shoving them out of the way.  
"Now you stay here!"  
Before they can object, I run back to my room, pulling the special paste out of my bag.  
Running back to Cas, I put some on my hand, and place my palm on his forehead, (just like when an Angel's about to kill somebody,) and start the chant.  
Soon, the cold wind stops, and his ice blue eyes pop open.  
He sits up, as I half fall, half sit on the ground drained.  
"What happened?" Cas asks.

~~~SPN~~~

"What the-"  
"Maddie, what was that?"  
"You don't even want to know," I say softly. "Trust me."  
"Where is the Child Angel?" Cas asks, looking around.  
"The what?"  
"Valeska," I say weakly, slumping against the bed. "He means Valeska."  
"Are you all right?" Cas asks.  
"Just dandy."  
"Who are you?" He asks, cocking his head to the side slightly. "You are familiar."  
"Ask them," I sigh out, closing my eyes.  
"She's my-" A pause. "Are you okay?"  
It takes me a minute to realize Sam's talking to me.  
"Yeah," I groan. "Just tired. And it probably doesn't help that I haven't slept in a while."  
And I'm really hungry.  
"I need a nap and a sandwich. Sandwich first."  
They pelt me with questions, but I just go to the kitchen and start to make sandwiches.  
"What was that?"  
"I can't really explain it very well. Ask your buddy. Maybe he knows."  
I act nonchalant, but the truth is, I'm afraid of what could happen here.  
Cas is standing off to the side, squinting at me.  
"And tell him to quit looking at me like that. It's creepy."  
"Apologies," he says in his gravelly voice.  
"Can you explain what happened? You should know what it is."  
"Yes, I can do that."  
He begins to explain, but I'll tell you it without the Angel talk.  
Angels are complicated, and very, very old. They are considered 'immortal,' but like a lot of things, they can die. They can heal themselves from almost anything, if they have enough Grace.  
Funny thing is, Angel Blades, as we know, will kill them, and not much else. But there's a kind of plant, old as... Adam and Eve, basically. You know the Forbidden Fruit? Yeah, not that tree. But under the ground, beside that tree, ol' Lucifer had a green thumb, and he liked to plant some seeds that grew just enough to be transplanted by the time Adam and Eve got kicked out of the Garden. And then those seeds were planted somewhere deep, deep, deep underground, and left to grow.  
Long story short, those seeds are poisonous to Angels, and Cas was given some.  
Of course, a type of Angel can make a cure for it.  
One, to be precise.  
The youngest one. Still old, (sorry to her, because that sounds mean to say,) but very special.  
I would know.  
She's my best friend.  
"That child in the other room is the Innocent Angel," Cas says.  
"She's not very innocent anymore," I sigh out. "Hasn't been for a while."  
"Wait, so what was that-"  
"The stuff I put on Cas' forehead, that burned off? That was the cure. You have to have the chant too, to make it work. Not many know of it."  
"What's it made of?"  
"Firedragon scales, Phoenix ashes, which are really hard to find, Essence of Demon, the spirit of the Icelily, none of you have heard of that, I'm sure. Um... Wing clippings of the First Fleet of Doves, and... Oh! And the Waters of the Fallen mixed with The Fountain of Youth water. That does not actually grant eternal life or whatever."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It gets ugly. You also need burned blood of a Sacred, also known as a Virgin, and... You don't want to know the rest."  
"What freaky kind of milkshake are you trying to make?"  
"It's not a milkshake. Besides, if you ate it, it would burn you from the inside out until there literally wasn't anything left. Not even ash."  
"What the h-"  
"On that happy note, who wants peanut butter, and who wants PB and J? Jelly, not jam, mind you. Jam is... Unsettling."  
"Agreed," Cas says.  
"Do you need some water with your sandwich?"  
"Why?"  
I cast a glance at Sam and Dean.  
Dean, of course, is laughing for some reason.  
"Um..." I don't know what to say. I don't want to offend him. "You just woke up? And I can clearly see your Grace isn't at full strength."  
Dean snorts, failing to stay quiet.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Inside joke. You'll find out later."  
"Why are you so weird?" I mumble under my breath.  
"Look who's talking."  
"I'm more of an adult than you. That's just sad."  
"When you gank your first djinn, we'll talk."  
"Done. Nightmare, and normal. Even met the Alpha. I liked their Alpha."  
The truth is, everyone thinks that the leader is a guy, but she's a woman.  
Let's just say, we both hate Crowley's guts.  
"You met the Alpha? When?"  
"A few months ago. After... You know."  
I pull my collar up further, making sure at least most of the scars are covered.  
"What happened?" Cas asks.  
"Never mind," I say quickly, turning away, my face flushed red.  
"Cas, we're going to have to have a talk."  
"No kidding," Dean says.  
"All right, sandwiches are done," I announce, forcing a smile, however weak it is.  
I have got to learn to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, goodness. I feel like crap. Okay, so I haven't felt well in three weeks, and these last few days have been the worst. Fever, sore throat, headache, sick stomach, the urge to punch the crap out of people, and more. Yay. Please pray to God for me and my big sister, guys. We seriously need it. So, I really hope this will last you guys until Monday. (I know. There was a lot of information and unanswered questions in this chapter. But there is a reason.) I hope you guys will forgive me for making things confusing, but seriously, when is Supernatural NOT confusing? Anyway, pray I don't get sick tonight. I already have a fever. :/ Can you tell me what you think of the story so far, and what you would like to see? I have some things planned, but I'd love it if I could get to know what you guys want. (Probably less questions and more answers, along with less of my funky writing.) And if I am still terribly sick on Monday, I will still try to update, even if I'm freezing while covered in blankets. (Basically my day today.) By the way, I think I did well on my big German test, and I have a special presentation on Tuesday, but I think I'm doing pretty well. (Besides being sick.) LET'S HOPE I DON'T GET ANYONE ELSE SICK!!! God bless, Sweeties!


	24. You Don't Have To Hunt

We ate, and then Cas got curious. He asked his questions, and I let Sam and Dean answer.  
But after a while, they needed me to answer some, so I had to say something.  
So I gave them the bare minimum, I suppose. Short and sweet.  
I eventually left to get some space, wandering to a room with a small couch and a teeny, tiny television set.  
I flop on the couch, sighing as I cross my arms.  
"You okay?"  
Okay, that is really annoying.  
I look to Sam, resisting the urge to sigh again.  
"Sure."  
"Valeska's doing better. Fever's down."  
"She's taking forever to wake up."  
"Look who's talking."  
"Ha ha."  
"Seriously, you know she's going to be okay."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired of waiting. I want to be able to do something, but..."  
"You don't know where to start."  
I take a deep breath.  
"Yeah."  
"What do you want to do? If you could do anything. What would it be?"  
Oh, simple things, really. Stab Crowley in the heart, bring my mother back, have some sense of purpose and an idea of what to do next with my life.  
"I don't know... Not a lot of options in this life."  
"You don't have to Hunt," Sam says after a minute.  
"How so?"  
"You're a kid. You shouldn't have to Hunt."  
"What would I do then?"  
"You could go to school. College. Maybe even raise a family."  
"I don't see that happening."  
For more than one reason.  
"For one," I continue. "I don't really do the whole white picket fence and apple pie combo anymore. That didn't work out very well last time."  
I clear my throat, remembering.  
"What about you? How did you get in the Hunting business? Who died?"  
"My mom."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too."  
I should leave it at that. I really should.  
Nope.  
"Did you kill the thing that killed her?"  
"Yeah."  
"What was it?"  
"Demon."  
"Of course. They suck."  
"No kidding."  
"I'm glad it's gone."  
From what I've seen of these guys, either their mom rocked, or their dad.  
And it may just be me, but I have a bad feeling when I think of their dad. Like there's a chill in the air.  
Huh. Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOO sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to be sent home from school today before the first half of the second hour was even over. And the rest of the day, (literally,) was spent cleaning the house. Yay. It is really hard to breathe without coughing, and I have a HUGE test in Biology tomorrow. Also, please pray to God for my German teacher. Her mother is passing away, and we could use a miracle. Anyway, I have Study Hall tomorrow, so if I can BREATHE by then, I can do some more writing, and an update will happen tomorrow. If not, either way, I am shooting for Wednesday, because this chapter was REALLY short, and I have more Sam/Maddie bonding time for one of my favorite readers. (Howdy. There will be actual bonding later, but they've barely scratched the surface here. So sorry if this wasn't what you meant when you said bonding, but this girl needs an adult, and some LOVE. MY GOODNESS! I SUCK!) Anyway... Thank you so much, guys! I hope you like the story! I wish I could see your faces when you read the surprises I have planned. (WARNING. I MIGHT HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF JOHN WINCHESTER THROWN IN, BUT I AM NOT PLANNING ON HAVING THAT SUCKER IN THIS TOO MUCH. BUT HE HAS TO BE MENTIONED SO MADDIE WILL KNOW.) If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, and I am sorry if I am not very clear... God bless, fans of Supernatural! May you all have a healthy day/night! :D


	25. A Lot Of Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER! Hey, okay. So, I'm still REALLY sick, and I missed almost two full days of school, so I have a TON if Math homework, and I don't know what the heck to do with it, and it's due Monday, and I'm pretty much booked this weekend. So I need to get on that. But just in case I miss this update on Saturday, here's a chapter! Yay! (Please don't kill me.)

"What all do you know about demons?"  
"A lot."  
"I figured that. I mean, what all do you know? The big demons are really interesting, but most of them have been taken out, thank goodness. But how did they die, and not Crowley? He's just a Crossroads Demon, right? How did he survive this long, and not get killed? He's a jerkface, to say the least, and I would think everybody would at least try to kill him. He's the same as the others, so why is it so hard?"  
"Have you ever tried to kill him?" Sam asks, curious.  
"Once. It didn't work because I was really weak, because... You know."  
I rub my arms, sighing.  
"Don't worry about it. Crowley's not easy to take out, but trust me, we'll kill him."  
I hope I get to stab him.  
"Yup."  
"We have a lot of books in the library. I remember you wanted to see them."  
"Books on demons?"  
"Not just research books. We have a few classics."  
"Are we talking about Charles Dickens classics, Lewis Carroll, slash Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, or L. Frank Baum?"  
"Not Baum! No, uh..." He laughs a little. "Uh, no. Carroll and Dickens, mostly."  
"In good condition, I presume?"  
Sam nods, and smiles.  
"Yeah. They're in good shape."

~~~SPN~~~

"You've been holding out on me!" I exclaim, flipping through the masterpiece.  
When he said they had a lot of books, he wasn't kidding.  
"You have an original copy of Frankenstein? And you didn't tell me? That's just rude. And in mint condition. You guys are cruel."  
"We don't have a lot of time to talk about books anymore."  
"You're telling me. How much of this have you read?" I gesture to the books that surround us.  
"Some. Mostly the lore books."  
"For Hunting? Yeah, I get that. I haven't had much pleasure reading lately, either. Of course, lately I've been kidnapped, had to run from a cop and a social worker, comatose, and taken to Kansas. All in... What? Two weeks?"  
"About that."  
"Yeah. Not very fun. Not that the whole running from the cops thing is new. I remember this one time, I broke into a City Hall, and this one cop came barreling toward me from one side, and another from the other, and-"  
The look of pure terror on Sam's face makes me stop.  
"Okay, you might want to breathe now, Sam. Humans need oxygen to survive."  
Sam breathes, shooting me a look.  
"Why did you break into a City Hall?"  
"I needed the records in the mayor's office. Why else would I? I look sixteen, but that's the highest I can get. No one in their right mind would believe I was an FBI Agent for a second. Anyway, I got caught, I ran and outsmarted the cops. I must admit, I felt bad afterwards, but I couldn't just hack into the computers, because his whole system was paper. But I couldn't do anything else about it."  
Sam pulls a face, reading a book title silently.  
After about two minutes of this, I break the silence.  
"Must be one heck of a book. You're stuck on the title."  
"You shouldn't have to do that."  
"What? Break into places?"  
"Hunt."  
"You've said that before. It's fine. I can't do anything about it, right? I can't just ditch right now. Especially with all of this stuff with Valeska and Crowley. Your buddy, Cas."  
"There-"  
Sam is cut off by a heart-wrenching scream. It pierces through me like a knife in the gut.  
"It's Valeska!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Some more Sam/Maddie bonding. Yay! And Valeska shall wake up soon! With some very important and confusing news... I SUCK! So, suggestions? Stuff I need to add/touch up on? If anyone sees any grammar mistakes, or spelling mistakes, PLEASE TELL ME! I'm using my Kindle, and it sucks. But I hope it's all right. I really hope you guys like the story so far, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR. You guys ROCK! :D God bless, Sweeties! And thank you for the reviews! And HAPPY (early) HALLOWEEN! May the real vamps and werewolves stay away from our Hunter blood that pumps through our veins.


	26. The Prophecy

Skidding into my room, I look wildly around for Valeska.  
She's awake, but her eyes are glowing blue, almost a shining white. They look vacantly at me, if you can picture that.  
"Madeline Genevieve Neils, Third Generation. Daughter of Blood. Future Key of The Dead and Leader of The Risen."  
"I'm sorry. What?"  
Sam and Dean come up behind me, guns out. I fall to the ground, a fiery burn dancing across the skin of my arm like firework ballerinas.  
"The live blood of the Mother, the Fallen and Raised. The two Brothers, the Child Angel, and the Third of the Greats. And the Father not of the Born, but of the Raised. This is the prophecy of fire and stone. May it be fulfilled, or all shall perish, and crumble to dust of the ground."  
I barely heard anything that Valeska said, as my whole body shook with tremors and my mind melted into a murky black.

~~~SPN~~~

"Hey, wake up!" A voice says, snapping me out of the fog that envelopes me. My hands immediately move to defend myself, even before my eyes can become unglued.  
"Kiddo, hold up!"  
I bolt up, kicking the man in front of me as hard as I possibly can, but I miss and hit his knee instead.  
"Kiddo, don't harm the goods!"  
"Who the heck are you?" I scramble to my feet, looking him up and down.  
"Oh, yeah. You had your memory wiped. Here."  
He snaps his fingers, and in an instant, I remember.  
"Gabriel?" I gasp, peering at him.  
"Morning."  
"Where are we?"  
"Safe house."  
"Why am I here? Where's-"  
"The Machete Brothers and the rest of your Angel Squad? They're fine."  
"Where are they?"  
"Your Bunker, duh. And right now, you're on the floor, passed out."  
"What? Wait, I'm not wherever this is?"  
"You're here. Your Meatsuit's not. Don't worry, it's still alive."  
"Why am I here, Gabriel?"  
"Look at your arm."  
I pull up my sleeve, casting a look at him before I read the black ink scribbled in its elegance onto my skin.  
THE LIVE BLOOD OF THE MOTHER, THE FALLEN AND RAISED. THE TWO BROTHERS, THE CHILD ANGEL, AND THE THIRD OF THE GREATS. AND THE FATHER NOT OF THE BORN, BUT OF THE RAISED. THIS IS THE PROPHECY OF FIRE AND STONE. MAY IT BE FULFILLED, OR ALL SHALL PERISH, AND CRUMBLE TO DUST OF THE GROUND.  
"What the heck does that mean, Gabriel?"  
"Call me Trickster. It's funner."  
"How about Gabe? Tricky? Gabrielle?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Then don't call me 'Kiddo.'"  
"No promises."  
"What is the thing on my arm?"  
"The 'Prophecy.' Can't you read?"  
I shoot him a look before I read the script on my arm again.  
"Something somebody whipped up a few thousand years ago."  
"What does it have to do with me?"  
"What your BFF Angel said. Tell her I said 'hi', by the way. She's my favorite. Used to be everybody's, but she went missing, and turns out it was the Demon Crew."  
"What does this 'prophecy' have to do with me?"  
"Hello-o-o? Kid of Blood? Future Key of Dead People and Follow the Leader of the Risen, or some crap like that. You're the Third of the Greats. Your daddy and Dean are the second. Duh."  
"Who was first? Their dad?"  
"Oh, heck no. Even I know their dad was a total d-"  
"So, their mom?"  
"Yup. Not technically a Winchester by birth, but according to God, it was planned since before she was born. And it always starts with a mom."  
"But why are you here? I mean, you're-"  
"Busy. So let's hurry this up. Daddy-o wants you to know something, and we don't have a lot of time. I have to go get somebody else out of trouble, so listen. Don't leave."  
"What? How can I? I don't even know where the heck I am!"  
"No. Don't go ditch when you go back, got it? Demons are chasing you, and they're hot on your tail. Crowley can't get in, but if you leave, he's gonna pick you up before you can say-"  
"I'm toast."  
"Yeah, not the words I would use, but you get the picture."  
"Wait, what Crowley said-"  
"See ya, Kiddo!"  
He snaps his fingers, and then I'm looking up at concerned faces.  
"I hate it when he does that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Okay, update for sure on Saturday, but hopefully I can post more sooner rather than later. But you know how school is. Good news! The story is going to pick up again soon! These last few chapters have been slow and short, I know, and I am so sorry about that! But hey, at least I know exactly where I'm going with this. I already have most of one chapter written that's coming up, and my sister can tell you, it's funny. It includes the dying of hair, (on purpose, of course,) and a clueless Sam and Dean. Poor dudes... Oh well. Anyway, how was yours guy's Halloween? I trick-or-treated for the first time in my sixteen-year-old life, and I loved it! And guess what I went as. A Styne. Ha ha Vania Stein. A little more out there than a real Styne, but sometimes it's good to be outrageous. So glad you guys like the story, and it will get to more family time soon! I AM SOOO EXCITED! But I have a Drama meet tomorrow after school, the day after Talent Show Auditions, and the day after that, a Biology test I have to make up for because I was sick that day. But those won't take more than an hour, Biology test probably less than that, so I should be able to update on Wednesday, hopefully. I'm really interested in how your guy's Halloween went, and what you went as, if you did. God bless, Lovelies! I swear this Fandom is the most Family-like I've ever seen. We truly are one big giant family! :)


	27. You're Human

"I hate it when he does that!"  
"Maddie?"  
My eyes bolt to Valeska, already getting up. I gather her into a bear hug, squeezing her tight.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I should be the one asking you! You're the one who has been asleep for the last few days, and was... With him."  
Valeska is so pale. She's covered in sweat, but she isn't as hot, and she's awake, so that's a plus.  
"I had a weird dream."  
"My kind of, um, weird dream, or just a weird dream?" I ask cautiously.  
"I saw you speaking with Gabriel."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I had a vision."  
"No, that can't be right. There is no way you saw that! I mean, you couldn't have a vision. That's what I-"  
"Slow down! You had a vision?"  
I wince, mentally kicking myself for forgetting that Sam and Dean are here.  
"Yes," Valeska says calmly, although her eyes say it all. "I think so."  
"This isn't good, Valeska," I mumble. "You know what happens. This is very bad."  
"What happened in this vision?" Sam asks, slightly more interested than most people would be.  
"Gabriel and Maddie were speaking, something about a prophecy and a mother. He mentioned me, I think."  
"Yeah, he said hi, by the way."  
"Gabriel has been missing for a while now. I did not know he was even still alive. I hoped he was, but there was no evidence of..."  
"Its okay, Valeska. Something tells me he has been doing fine."  
"Yes. All right, the prophecy. Something was on your arm. What was it?"  
"Oh, yeah. Here."  
I pull up my sleeve, trying to cover as many scars as possible without covering the script.  
Valeska reads it out loud slowly, dissecting every word as we listen.  
"That's what Valeska said before you zonked out," Dean comments.  
"I didn't hear it all," I admit. "I was too busy feeling like I was on fire."  
"Are you okay, Maddie?" Sam asks, concerned once again.  
"I'm fine," I lie, pulling my sleeve back down as if I don't feel like my arm is being grilled.  
"That's about all I saw," Valeska says, thinking. "Besides the part about a mother. But that's on your arm already."  
"Gabriel said I was the Third of the Greats. Your guy's mom was the First, and you guys are the Second. What does that mean?"  
"What else did he say?"  
"Basically a bunch of stuff about how I am supposed to be the Key of the Dead or something. He didn't make any sense. I think he's nuts, honestly."  
"Well, he's a total d-"  
"Do not call my brother those names," Valeska warns calmly.  
"Dean, seriously. Don't," I tell him, completely serious. "Hey, where's Cas?"  
"He said he needed to talk to somebody."  
"He doesn't have a lot of Grace left."  
"He's better. He said he just needed to eat."  
"My brother lies. It is dangerous. He shouldn't be careless."  
Valeska doesn't have her usual glow. She looks...  
Human.  
"Valeska, where's your Grace?" I ask, slightly freaking out.  
"It's... In Hell."  
"What?!? In Hell?!?"  
"Crowley took it. He extracted it, and-"  
"How did he take it out?" Sam asks.  
"He ripped it out," I say, clenching my fists, closing my eyes tight. "He tore her Grace out."  
"Maddie-"  
"No, Valeska. I can see it. He did, didn't he? You're human, and I know what Crowley is. You know I do."  
Valeska is silent, not looking at me.  
"You know I do."  
She nods, staring at the floor.  
We both know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Wednesday update, but I really needed to write and post right now, because I was not ready to go to sleep. At all. Anyway, I might post again tomorrow, hopefully a longer chapter, but if not, definitely on Saturday! YAY! Hey, guys. 301 Hits so far! Thanks so much for sticking with me! You all ROCK! God bless, Sweeties!


	28. Novak

After some debate, I finally convinced Valeska to change her clothes before she even tries to work. I gave her some of mine and helped her start the shower water, and left her to it, shutting the door behind me.  
I venture out of my room, curious as to how big this place really is. Hearing voices nearby, I'm drawn in, carefully listening for the source.  
I stop following them when I hear my name.  
"...Maddie!"  
"I know! We don't know Valeska, but our biggest concern is Gabriel. He's the freakin' Trickster!"  
"How is he even alive?"  
"How the heck should I know?"  
"Ever since Mystery Spot-"  
"You've wanted to gank that mother?" Dean finishes.  
"Yeah."  
So... I'm guessing they know each other.  
And they hate him.  
But Gabriel is helping me!  
Right?  
I absently rub my arm where the new ink is, feeling the scars even through the thick layers of my clothes.  
A small groan slips out of me, just loud enough that the muffled conversation in the other room stops. Quickly, I leave, not quite fleeing, mind you, looking for the one they call Cas.

~~~SPN~~~

I find him in a smaller bedroom, the door wide open. I knock before entering, taking in the sight of plain walls and a disheveled bed.  
"Hi," I say quietly.  
"Hello."  
"So, you're, um, Cas?"  
"Castiel, but they tend to call me that, yes."  
"What're you up to?"  
He's just standing in the middle of the room, in his tattered trenchcoated appearance, big blue eyes shining bright.  
"Praying."  
"To whom?"  
"God," he answers with a heavy sigh.  
"Oh. Yeah. No luck?"  
His eyes say it all.  
"Bummer. Valeska says you should chill and rest."  
"I doubt she used those precise words."  
"Well, no. Not exactly. But you get the message. You need to rest. You're not much better than Valeska right now, and she's... You know."  
"It's not easy adapting to life as a human," Cas, or should I say, Castiel, comments, thinking. "Not that you'd know, of course. You've always been human."  
"Yup, uh, all human over here."  
"Um, Dean explained to me you are Sam's offspring?"  
"Not how I'd put it, but yes."  
"I thought you looked familiar."  
I vaguely recall him saying, "You are familiar." That really freaked me out.  
"I thought I was around the Winchesters too often."  
"Um, I don't know what to say to that, Cas." I laugh out lightly. "Er, Castiel," I add quickly.  
"The Winchesters are good company, but-"  
"They're intimidating?" I look him over once. "Come to think of it, you are, too. You're all tall, and from I've seen, your eyes are stunning. That vessel. What was his name?"  
"Jimmy Novak."  
"Novak... Wait, like, Claire Novak?"  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"I met his daughter. I was passing through town once this past year sometime, and she gave me pointers on the best motel to stay at within a budget. She mentioned that her dad was dead. Does she know you're possessing him?"  
"Jimmy Novak is in Heaven. Technically, this vessel is mine. His was destroyed, but a new one was made to fit my needs."  
"Oh. Poor Jimmy."  
"He's with his wife. They're happy together."  
A lump forms in my throat once I start to think of loved ones in Heaven. Truthfully, I don't know where my mom is, and I don't want to find out.  
I don't know what I'd do if she was...  
Never mind.  
"Um, yeah," I clear my throat loudly. "Jimmy. Good for him."

~~~SPN~~~

I basically told Cas to rest, because Grace is very fragile, and then I wandered off to find someplace new.  
I found a shooting range hidden away, (which very well might be the highlight of my day so far,) and by the time I figured out where everything was kept, I was on Cloud Nine.  
"Whoa! Nice! Well taken care of, in great shape."  
I ended up spending the rest of an hour practicing my aim, imagining the bullets were piercing through Crowley's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter, so if you think it's different, it's because it is. It wasn't right... Don't worry, I didn't add or excise anything super important, but I did rewrite it, so you can read it over again, but you don't have to. There will be an update on Saturday, I promise! God bless, beautiful lovelies! By the way, do you guys actually like the story, or are you just curious?


	29. That's Concrete Enough For Me

Firing round after round, I empty my gun into the target, envisioning it's Crowley, with that sick sense of humour.  
Fire. Fire again. And again, and again, and again.  
I hit the bulls-eye every time.  
"Maddie!"  
I whirl around, pointing the gun at whoever is there.  
Sam.  
It takes me a few seconds to realize this before I put my gun down, mumbling an apology as I turn off the safety, brushing the hair from my eyes, brushing most of it behind my ear.  
"I've been calling you for five minutes."  
"Sorry."  
"How many rounds have you shot off?"  
"Lost count."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I say, starting to put the guns away.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. How many times do I have to say it? I'm always fine, and I don't need..." I almost let it slip that I don't need charity help. "Look, I'm fine."  
"Maddie-"  
"Just, what do you want?" I explode, desperate to keep the tears at bay. "I can't take it! Why were you calling for me?"  
"Valeska was wondering where you were."  
"Where is she?"  
"In the library."  
"Thank you."  
I start to leave, but he stops me by grabbing my arm carefully.  
"Maddie, I know it's tough, but-"  
"I know," I take my arm back. "As I said, I'm fine."  
I leave before he can say anything back.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean and Valeska are in the library, the former teaching the other where all of the categories of books are located.  
"Pagan, Christian, uh, some Islamic, I think, over there. And then we have our basic monsters. Werewolves, Vamps, Ghouls, Shifters, Wraiths, you name it."  
"Have anything on demons?" I ask, coming in, ready to kick something.  
"Hey, Maddie. Yeah, we do. In basically every category, a demon pops up. The most accurate-"  
"Is in the Christian section?"  
"Closest thing we got."  
"Great." I look at the giant shelves filled to the brim with books. "We have a lot to look through."  
"No kidding. We, and by ' we,' I mean, Sam, have skimmed through some of the Pagan stuff, and didn't find anything on that prophecy thing."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"You okay, kid?"  
"I just had this talk with Sam. If you want to hear it, go ask him."  
I catch Valeska shoot Dean a look before he can say anything, silently telling him to run for it.  
He leaves, no doubt going to look for Sam.  
"Valeska, sorry I took so long. I got caught up practicing. Enjoy your shower?"  
"Yes, thank you. Great water pressure."  
"Good. Before we start, are you hungry?"  
"Let's just work for a while. That prophecy worries me."  
"Yeah. It may not be engraved in stone, but it's in my arm, and that's concrete enough for me."

~~~SPN~~~

Sam is now done with putting the guns away correctly, and is looking at Maddie's aim.  
"Her grouping is good. Fired them off so fast..." He muses out loud to himself as he checks over the target.  
"Dude, what the heck did you do to her?" Dean asks, striding in.  
"I didn't do anything. I just asked if she was okay."  
"I asked the same thing, and she told me to talk to you."  
"She yelled that she was fine. She said... She couldn't take it. And then she asked what I wanted."  
"You ticked her off."  
"How?"  
"How the heck should I know? You're the one with a kid, not me."  
"Very funny."  
They both know he has had at least two, but neither wants to talk about them.  
Especially considering Sam shot one of them, killing her.  
And no, he was not soulless at that time.  
"Seriously. Best way I've seen to apologize for something you didn't do? Food."  
"Food? I didn't do anything!"  
"Even if she doesn't think you did anything, right now, she's stressed. Kids shouldn't be in this kind of mess. So food is our best option."  
"You're just hungry!" Sam protests.  
"Yes. And one angel, one newly de-angelfied human, and one angry teenage girl are hungry, too. So get extra. You get the pizza, I'll spread the news."  
Sam watches as his brother strides out, smirking.  
"Jerk," Sam mutters under his breath after Dean leaves.

~~~SPN~~~

"Hey, ordering pizza for dinner."  
"Okay, thanks."  
Maddie barely looks up from her book, enveloped in the crinkled pages, dry and crispy as a leaf in the middle of Autumn.  
"What are you reading?"  
"A book on demons."  
"Really?!?" Dean says sarcastically. "I had no idea! What a shock!"  
"It's on why some people don't need anti-possession tattoos or charms."  
"Why would they not need it?"  
"Some people have an invisible mark. It says it's from God, saying that that vessel can't be touched. This is the only book I've ever found on it."  
"Why would you want to know about that?"  
Maddie doesn't even answer, biting her lip to keep from telling how she can't be possessed.  
By a demon, at least.  
Found that out after the tattoo, unfortunately.  
But that was why Crowley had to use torture as his means of getting his information. He couldn't just have a demon jump into Maddie's Meatsuit and be done with it.  
Although, he enjoys torture anyway, so who knows? Maybe he would have done it all the same.  
Maddie shrugs.  
"It might lead us to the Prophecy," Valeska says, saving Maddie from having to answer.  
"All right, well, Sam's gonna get the pizza. He'll be back in about forty-five minutes. Gives us some time to research."  
"Yay," Maddie sighs softly, still reading her book.  
"Awesome."  
You know who said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just under the wire! Sorry. Went to my first dance just a little bit ago, and I had fun. Sorry it took so long to update. To be honest, I've also been squealing about Along Came Sophie on FanFiction.net, and let's be honest here. If you've read it, it's awesome. I can't wait until they update again! It's if Dean had a kid. And I'm reading another about if Dean had a kid, but it's a totally different story. But here we are! Another chapter! Update on Monday! God bless! Goodnight!


	30. This Is Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. I know it's a short chapter, but... It HURTS! I suck. READ AHEAD AT YOUR OWN RISK! All right.  
> I warned you...

"Food!" Sam's voice interrupts our research.  
"Coming!" I call back, wincing at how he said that. It sounded just like how my mom calls for food.  
No. She used to.  
I still have trouble with that.  
I'm the first to reach Sam, and take two of the three boxes from him, (as he protests, declaring he "has it," but I ignore him,) taking them back to the library.  
"Soup's on!" I say, forcing a smile.  
"I'll get the plates," Dean says, heading to the kitchen.  
"Uh, we usually just drink beer," Sam admits, holding a bag I hadn't noticed before. "So, uh, I got Sprite, and Root Beer."  
"Thanks," I offer up weakly.  
Valeska coughs, and I glance at her.  
"Well, this isn't awkward at all," I sigh. "Uh, thanks."  
"You said that already," Valeska supplies helpfully, from her seat at the table.  
"Jerk," I stick my tongue out at her, which she returns.  
"Anyway, I shoot her a look, turning my attention back to Sam, who I swear, has a grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?"  
"Never mind. Uh, yeah. I figured you'd want something to drink, and there is no way you are ever getting beer."  
"Ew, gross, no."  
I can't help but wrinkle my nose at that.  
Dean waltzes in, paper plates in hand.  
"Hurry up and get it."

~~~SPN~~~

"Maddie, put down that book, and eat."  
"But it's really-"  
"That's the fourth time you've said that in the last ten minutes."  
"Eat."  
"They're right," Valeska tells me.  
"Whose side are you on?"  
"The side with food. Pizza is really amazing."  
"Yes. And this book is really interesting! My theory was right! There is a way to cure demons! I mean, you know, besides you."  
"You can cure demons?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.  
"It takes a lot of power," she replies. "Hellhounds are easier."  
"How's Violet?" I ask, remembering the Hellhound she cured when we escaped.  
"She's good. I'm going to have to zap over and get..." Valeska falters, realizing she can't "zap" around anymore.  
Well, for now.  
"It's okay, Valeska. We'll get her soon."  
"Who's Violet?"  
"Valeska's Hellhound. She's cool. And so cute!"  
"Um... Okay?"  
"The Innocent Angel can cure Supernatural beings, or organisms with Supernatural DNA in them," Castiel says, voice still gruff. He joined us earlier, after his prayer time was over. Dean asked him where he had been, and he answered honestly, of course.  
"How the h-" Dean starts, but suddenly, I'm slipping to the floor, something glass-like falling to the floor right before me, and a slice of pain splits my palm open, my vision going black.

~~~SPN~~~

I'm surrounded by heat. Not just a toasty cup of hot chocolate from your mother when you're sick kind of heat. It's much more.  
And the screams. Cast out of strangled throats, everywhere and nowhere, all at once.  
So loud. So. Loud.  
And then there's what I see.  
The scattered pieces of souls I catch sight of floating around are bad enough, but then I catch sight of a familiar face.  
Younger, for sure. Bright green eyes with a hint of gold, that smirk not there.  
I know where I am.  
This is Hell.  
"Dean, Dean, Dean," a raspy voice sneers, and I struggle to find the source.  
Once I do, I don't know how to describe him, except to say my stomach churns at the sight of him.  
"Hiya, Alistair," Dean says, feigning health and carelessness. "Right on time."  
"Having fun?" The man, Alistair, I think he said, the name slightly familiar, says. "We're gonna be here forever, you know."  
"Dean."  
The word escapes my lips before I can stop it.  
Lucky thing no one can hear me during these.  
Great. I'm probably having a seizure or something back at the Bunker.  
"Can't wait," Dean coughs out, struggling to pull his split lips up to form a smirk.  
"Oh, so many ways of torture, so little time." He pauses, chuckling slightly. "Oh, wait... This is for eternity."  
He pushes a slick blade into Dean's stomach, up to its hilt.  
His pain is my pain.  
My scream mixes with his.  
It's all so loud. It's so. Loud.  
I wish it would stop.  
I can't get it to stop!  
I just need it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thirtieth chapter! Aaaaaah!!! Yay!!! So... THAT happened. Hey, I warned you. Okay, so I promise I will update again tomorrow. A lot of crap happened here, and more tomorrow! Yay! And to my big sister Valeska: (Yes, I named and based Valeska the Angel off of my big sister, so that's why I said no picking on her.) Anyway, to Valeska: Please don't kill me. I know your room is literally right across from mine, and I don't have a real door, but remember. There's no Netflix in prison... Plus, then you wouldn't get the latest chapter. In the next chapter, well... Let's just say, Sam learns that Maddie has visions... I was going to have that done later, but I have my reasons for this. Hey! I just realized! The thirtieth chapter is the perfect time to introduce Hell! I don't know why, but it is... Huh. Oh well. Ideas? Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Just wanna chat? COMMENT, AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN! God bless, Sweeties! Update tomorrow! :D


	31. So Loud

The scream rips itself from my core, up my throat, through my clenched teeth. My eyes spring open, heartbeat frantic.  
Electric eyes stare down at me. I push the angel off, brushing the tears away quickly.  
"Maddie, are you okay?" Sam asks.  
"I'm fine," I answer quickly.  
"Sam," Castiel interjects, still squinting at me.  
"What?"  
"This child can-"  
"Don't you dare say it!" I half-yell, glaring at him. "If you do, I will not be happy, and I have the means to protect myself from angels. Don't. You. Dare."  
"Do what?"  
"Inform you that-"  
Valeska grabs Castiel's shoulder, shaking her head no.  
"Don't say it. Maddie has to say it herself."  
"You want me to what now?" I demand, unbelieving.  
"Tell them, Maddie."  
I groan, getting up before anyone can stop me, going to my room and shutting the door.  
Of course, Sam and Dean follow.  
Darn it.  
"Maddie!"  
"Go away!"  
"What is it? Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not 'okay!'"  
"What is it? Maybe we can help."  
"You wouldn't understand. It's impossible!"  
"We've killed the impossible."  
That's what I'm worried about. What's keeping them from killing me? Here I am, with freaky visions, a freak of nature. Goodness knows we barely know each other.  
I don't answer them.  
"Maddie. Open the door."  
"Come on, Mads," Dean adds. "Let us in."  
Everyone I've ever told has gotten hurt, or worse. Valeska, my mom.  
"I can't let anyone else get hurt. Not when I can help it."  
"Look, no one's going to get hurt. You'll be fine, Valeska will be fine."  
"Come on, kid."  
"What if you get hurt?"  
"We won't."  
"You're Hunters, too. You can't promise that."  
"Well be fine, Maddie."  
"I saw it," I mumble, closing my eyes tight.  
"What?"  
"Hell."  
They don't say anything for a minute.  
Then Dean swears loudly.  
"Open the door," Sam prods.  
"That one demon. Dean. You were younger, I think. But it was too loud to focus. Too loud. It was too loud!"  
"Let us in, Maddie."  
"How did you end up there? And how did you get out?"  
How are you not dead?  
"Maddie, let me in," Sam prods carefully.  
"Where's Valeska?"  
"With Cas. Let me in."  
I don't answer.  
"Please. Only me."

~~~SPN~~~

"Please," Sam says, glancing at his brother. "Only me."  
Both of them know it's the only way she's going to let anyone besides Valeska in.  
A soft click lets them know it worked. Sam comes in slowly, closing the door behind him. He finds his daughter leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, head in her hands.  
"It was so loud, Sam."  
"I know."  
"I can still hear it. It was worse than in the cell with Crowley's demons."  
Sam sits beside her, wanting to offer comfort, but not knowing how.  
"I could feel everything. My flesh sizzling, boiling until it felt like it was gonna fall off. That demon, Alistair. His raspy voice, taunting. And when he stabbed Dean in the stomach, we both screamed. I can still feel it, Sam. It won't stop!"  
"Maddie, breathe. If you don't, you'll pass out."  
Maddie struggles to take in unsteady breaths, closing her eyes for only an instant before her eyes bolt open again to get rid of the images and the frightening wails that get louder.  
"Breathe."  
"It hurts."  
"I know."  
"If you get hurt, it'll be my fault."  
"Maddie, no. Look at me."  
The screams get louder, blocking him out. Maddie claps her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Maddie," Sam pulls her hands away from her head. "No one's going to get hurt. Not me, Dean, Valeska, Cas. Or you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do." He looks at her left hand, pausing. "You're bleeding."  
"Whoops," She examines the thick blood trickling down her arm. "Must've happened when I fell."  
She grimaces when the sounds get twice as loud.  
"Come on, let's get you patched up."  
She nods, accepting Sam's hand up as she holds her arm to her chest.  
"There's a safety kit in the kitchen."  
As it turns out, Dean is right outside to door.  
"Everything good?"  
"Right now, Maddie's bleeding."  
"A lot," she sighs holding the edge of her shirt to the edge of the wound.  
Dean swears, seeing the blood.

~~~SPN~~~

"So, what was the fainting thing about?" Dean inquires, Sam stitching up my hand.  
"Ill tell you later," Sam answers, focusing.  
"Why not now?"  
"It's not really a conversation I can have at the moment, Dean!"  
Sam hits a particularly tender spot, just as the wails rise up once again.  
"Sorry," Sam apologizes, after I wince.  
"It wasn't because of you," I admit through gritted teeth.  
They both stay silent.  
When the stitches are finally done, and my left hand is covered with white gauze, Sam and Dean leave the room to "talk."  
More like yell.  
It started out quiet enough that I could barely distinguish what they're saying.  
"She can't have freaky-(insert sensor bar here) visions!"  
"Well, Dean. I think it's pretty obvious that she can!"  
"What did she see exactly?"  
"You in Hell."  
Silence.  
"When?"  
"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I messed up at all, please tell me! I'm just so tired here, I can barley type this. Anyway, update for sure on Saturday! God bless! See you later!


	32. Watch Me Get It Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So the song in here is Watch Me from Icon For Hire, and I highly suggest you check them out, because they rock! All credit for the song goes to those awesome people, and I hope you like this chapter, no matter how I think of it.

Finally, I can't take it anymore, my futile attempts to listen to Sam and Dean and ignore the shrieks at the same time driving me nuts. Escaping to my bedroom, I find my mp3 player, blasting my music in my ear buds as I pace my room.  
After a minute of listening to the familiar words, ones I've heard thousands of times, I can't help but really feel them.  
'Watch me get it get wrong at the top of my lungs  
While you front for everyone, while you tip toe for fun  
I can scream until your ears bleed, you're never gonna hear me  
You hear what you want, but you never wanted me.  
Careful, you don't wanna mess up, do you?  
Fake brave face, I see right through your standing in place 'cause  
Denial is the way to go, at least that's what you told me, so  
Cover your ears when you don't wanna know  
For whatever you hear, you're responsible  
Are you scared you might open your mouth  
And feel the horror if nothing comes out?  
Do you think you're safe, frozen in place?  
Run for cover just in case.'  
I stop pacing, throwing my bible and notebook into my bag, leaving all but what I need.  
I scribble a note, setting it on my bed, saying I'm fine, and I'll be back.  
They can watch me get it wrong. Even if I am, at least I'm trying.

~~~SPN~~~

"Maddie?"  
Sam knocks on the door, and when he doesn't get an answer, slowly opens it.  
"Uh, you never ate, and-"  
No one's there.  
"Dean!"  
"What?" He comes around the corner.  
"She's not in here."  
"Bathroom?"  
"The door's open. She's not there."  
Dean swears, his OCD mind noticing a small note on the bed.  
"What's that?" He wonders out loud, picking it up. "'Need to blow off some steam. I'll be back... Maddie.'"  
Dean swears again.  
"Where the heck did she go?"  
"Maybe she hasn't left yet."  
"I'll check the garage, you call her, ask her what's up."

~~~SPN~~~

My phone ringing jolts me out of my concentration, and I don't even have to look to know who it is. I slow down slightly, but I can't afford to stop the car I borrowed completely. I send a text to Sam real quick, sighing.  
'I'm fine.'  
He calls again.  
"Darn it, Sam."  
'STOP MESSAGING ME! I'M FINE!'  
Ringing again.  
"Sam, I told you-"  
"Where are you?"  
"Not far from town."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know."  
"We need to talk, Maddie. You can't just run off!"  
"Sam, I-" My voice breaks, and I have to grip the steering wheel tighter to prevent myself from crying. "I can't do this. I need all of it to stop."  
"Can you still hear the-"  
"Not as much anymore, but yes. Faintly. That might be worse. But it's not that, Sam. The world is moving too fast. Everything is."  
"Where are you right now?"  
"I just drove into town," I answer reluctantly.  
"I'm coming."  
"I'm gonna find a coffee shop. I need caffeine."  
"No, you don't."  
"I need something! I have so many questions, and nowhere to start, Sam!"  
"We'll answer those soon."  
"No. Only you. It'd be too confusing. It's loud enough in my head as it is."  
"Yeah, I've been there."  
"I'm going to the Java Roaster. Seems decent."  
A wave of wails crash into me, making me inhale quickly.  
"Okay, bye," I mumble through gritted teeth. Not waiting for his answer, I hang up, pulling up to a clear parking space near the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So... Maddie needs to take a chill pill. Her patience is wearing thin. Monday! I shall update Monday! And maybe tomorrow. It's my little sister's birthday, so YAY! :D I'll tell her you all wished her a happy one. So let's hope for an update! ;) How was your week? Finals coming up. Ugh. I have a lot to do tomorrow and every day after until the day before Thanksgiving, so please wish me luck! :) God bless, beautiful lovelies! And sorry for the odd chapter. I did this part in the dark because my mom wanted the lights out. :( Oh well. Bye! :) Update on Monday! :D


	33. A Walk We Go

“Thank you,” I mumble, accepting the steaming cup of coffee.  
I find a small table in the back, sighing. Gripping the cup tighter to prevent myself from hearing the screams seems to be working quite well.  
That, and staring vacantly at the steam rising from the cup until there isn’t any left, not realizing until Sam sits right in front of me.  
“Don’t even try to ask, Sam.”  
“Ask what?”  
“I am not fine.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
Neither of us says anything for a minute.  
“I just…” I sigh, closing my eyes. “It’s all so confusing. Just what has happened in the last month is enough. Meeting you guys, Valeska, Crowley, this… Thing on my arm. I barely even know you guys. And why was Dean in Hell? It was the past, ‘cause he was younger. Where were you?”  
“Dean sold his soul.” He pauses, swallowing. “For me. I died, and Dean sold it to bring me back.”  
“Those are usually ten year contracts.”  
“They only gave him one. I tried to save him, but…”  
“It didn’t work out.”  
“Yeah. Uh, eventually, Cas brought him back.”  
“What were you doing during that time?”  
“Looking for the demon that killed him.”  
“What is it with this blood line and demons?”  
“Blood line?”  
To be honest, ‘family’ seemed too personal.  
I just shrug.  
“What about you? Do you have any idea about this prophecy?”  
“No. I wish I did. I don’t even know why, or how, I have these...”  
“Visions,” he finishes.  
I look at him, seeing guilt in his expression.  
“You know something, don’t you? You have that look. What is it?”  
“You don’t want to be in public when I tell you.”  
“Fine.”  
I pay for my drink, leaving a tip.  
“A walk we go.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Sam? We’ve been walking for five minutes, and you’ve barely said a word. I’ve been patient, but I need to know whatever it is that-“  
I suck in a breath, unable to stop myself from falling backwards.

~~~SPN~~~

The shadow of a large tree against a house, the moon's soft light like silver. Golden light shines from several windows in the home, showing signs of life in the peaceful quiet of the night. All is still, quiet, and calm.  
And then I'm in the house.  
"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," a woman says, carrying a small child in her arms. She puts him down, smiling softly. She wears a white nightgown, golden hair falling down in ringlets on her shoulders like curvy waterfalls. Her eyes are bright as she watches her child go up to the crib in the nursery, wishing the baby, Sammy, a good night, as he gives him a little kiss on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, love," the mother says, also giving Sammy a kiss along with a gentle stroke of his hair.  
"Hey, Dean." A man says, and you can tell he's smiling. The young boy, Dean, turns around, grinning from ear to ear, running to the man, who I suppose is his father.  
Sammy. Dean.  
No.  
No, no, no. No freaking way this is happening.  
"Daddy!" Dean yells, and the man picks him up.  
"Hey, Buddy!" He looks into his face of sunshine, smiling. "What do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?"  
"No, Daddy," Dean giggles.  
"You got him?" Their mother asks, and the dad assured her he does, and she leaves the room.  
"Sweet dreams, Sam," he says quietly, hugging Dean as he rubs his back.  
Then he leaves.  
Sammy looks up at the mobile above him, as it starts to spin slowly. I can hear a clock ticking, in time with the breeze. The slight draft is chilly, but I am a floating consciousness. Able to feel, but not able to touch.  
The baby squirms like all infants, fascinated by the contraption.  
The clock ticks slowly by, and then stops. A crescent moon night light flickers on and off, on the wall next to a tiny shelf of stuffed animals. The light flickers off completely, and suddenly I am in the parent's bedroom, their mother asleep. The baby monitor wakes her, Sam fussing.  
When is the danger going to start? It's not often I get a nice vision. I mean, sometimes, but it's rare.  
"John?" She says, as she turns on the lamp on her side of the bed. "John?" She repeats, looking over to where her husband should be. He's not, of course. She sighs and gets out of bed, and I see a framed photograph of her and John, smiling.  
They look happy together.  
I watch as she goes to check on her child, yawning.  
"John, is he hungry?" She asks the man she assumes is her husband, standing over the crib.  
"Shh!" He hushes quietly, head turned slightly toward her. I can only see the back of him, as the rest is enveloped in shadows.  
"Okay," she says, turning to leave as a sigh escapes her.  
The lights in the hallway cause her to tap them until they stabilize.  
I'm no fool. That creepy chill, and the lights flickering? Yeah, that means demons.  
Great.  
She heads downstairs, holding on to the railing lightly, hearing the television. She doesn't make it to the bottom before she sees John asleep in his chair.  
If that's John, then who's upstairs?  
"Sammy!" She exclaims, eyes wide as she races upstairs.  
Skidding into the nursery, breathing hard in fear, she stares.  
And then I see John bolt awake, hearing her horrified scream.  
"Mary!" He yells, running to find her.  
The nursery door is closed.  
It was open before.  
John opens it, looking around for his wife, and seeing no one, he goes to the crib, seeing his child safe and alone.  
"Hey, Sammy," he says, the baby staring at the ceiling, beyond his head.  
"Okay," John smiles softly, thinking all is well, until a dark blot of some type of liquid falls next to Sam's head. John touches it, not sure what the heck it is, and more falls onto his hand.  
He looks up in horror, wanting to scream, but he is unable to.  
His wife is pinned to the ceiling, blood staining her nightgown. She stares at him, alive, but silent.  
Then the flames erupt out of nowhere behind her, engulfing her in flames. Her scream is loud, sounding clear enough that everyone within blocks should be able to hear her screams of agony.  
Sam wails, and John grabs him from his crib, the fire burning all around as he runs into the hallway, handing Sam over to Dean, who cries out for him.  
"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"  
He runs back into the nursery, where the fire is bright and angry.  
"Mary!" He yells, the fire roaring with ferocity. "Mary!"  
I can barely see Mary, burning on the ceiling.  
Then the fire explodes, and John barely escapes.  
I don't, of course.  
I'm stuck with the fire licking at my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for you guys. Why do you even put up with me? I suck. I'm always putting people through this emotional torture, if not physical. Anyway, so far, 344 Hits! Yay! A big thank you to all of you guys! Thank you for reading, and giving me feed back! I really hope you like the story. :) I think this chapter is longer than it has been as of late, but that's probably because we are finally getting to the good stuff! (CHARLIE'S COMING SOON! *SCREAMS AS LOUD AS I FREAKING CAN BECAUSE IT'S FREAKING CHARLIE!!!*) Hey, if Sam is Moose, Dean is Squirrel, and Castiel is Unicorn, is Crowley a Tasmanian Devil? And type of animal is Charlie? WAIT! WHAT ANIMAL IS MARY? I KNOW! MAMA BEAR! *Cries uncontrollably* Ow. OW, OW, OW. I seriously suck. Anyway, God bless, Mates! What do you think of this story so far? AND OH MY GOSH! Today, for the last performance in this semester of Theatre History, we needed a director for each group. I WAS THE FIRST ONE THE TEACHER CALLED OUT. I AM A DIRECTOR. I SHALL FOLLOW IN THE FOOTSTEPS OF JENSEN ACKLES!!! :D


	34. Not Actually A Winchester

The fire licking at my skin proceeds for what feels like days.  
It could be seconds, minutes, maybe even years for all I know.  
The only thing I can count is how many slivers of fire dance across my flesh in whatever the measurement of time it is.  
And then everything melts away into cool water, like silk.

~~~SPN~~~

I wake up in a room with white walls and white floors, all blank.  
With someone standing over me.  
"Gabriel!" I exclaim as I get up, punching his arm hard. "I don't wanna wake up to see your mug in my face! Personal space, dude!"  
"Ow..." He whines, rubbing his arm.  
"Shut up. We both know it didn't hurt."  
"What if it did?" He retorts.  
"Then you're a whimp." I look around the blank room. "Where are we?"  
"Sound-proof, prayer-proof, and boring as H-"  
"What do you mean, 'prayer-proof?'"  
"Angels can't hear you. I can, and God, but none of the other fairy godmothers can."  
"All right, where's the door?" I look for one, but I can't find it. "What the... Where's the door, Gabriel?"  
"It's hiding."  
"If you don't tell me where it is right now, I'm gonna kick you in the-"  
"All right, fine. Winchesters and their doors. Sheesh."  
He snaps his fingers, and a large opening appears.  
"I'm not actually a Winchester," I mumble, starting towards it.  
"You're the kid of Sam Winchester."  
"Whatever, Gabriel."  
"Hey, kid. Don't you wanna know why you saw those things?"  
His words stop me in my tracks.  
"Fine," I growl, turning my back to freedom like an idiot. "What the heck do they mean?"  
"There's gonna be more."  
"Seriously? Why? And that doesn't answer my question."  
"It means that you're gonna know why you are this way. Starting... With this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, I know. But honestly, my life has been so hectic, and I didn't want to dump any of the next chapter on you guys, because it has a lot of crap happening. (Just a little warning.) CreatingNebulas! Guys, check her fic out! Thanks for the feedback, dude! You've been a real blessing! I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without your help! Thank you all for reading, and I will dump a chapter in your laps on Monday! (Um, be prepared for a little of Yellow Eyes...) *Cringes* Seriously, why do you guys put up with me? God bless! :D


	35. Better Than Mother's Milk

“Starting… With this one.”  
I’m thrown into who-knows-where, (or when,) with no clue what’s waiting for me.  
“Gabriel, you little-“  
“Look familiar?” A creepy voice says, interrupting me. “It should.”  
In the dark, the first thing I realize is that I’m back in the nursery. Great. Just what I need.  
The second thing I realize is Sam and a man with yellow eyes are there. They both watch a squirming baby Sam and the man standing over him. He’s a lot younger, about ten years or so.  
What the heck is up with his hair? It’s... Shorter.  
“Sam?” I ask cautiously.  
“Relax, Sam,” the yellow-eyed man says.”This is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show.”  
Sam and Dean’s mother, Mary, comes in, tired and rubbing her eyes.  
“John?” She asks.  
“Mom!” Sam yells, but she doesn’t react.  
“Is he hungry?” She asks, oblivious.  
The man standing over baby Sam shushes her, barely turning.  
“Okay,” she sighs, leaving.  
“Wait, Mom,” Sam yells, desperate. “Mom!”  
“What did I just tell you, Sam?” Yellow-Eyes sighs. “She can’t hear you. This isn’t real.”  
We watch as the man slices his own wrist with his nail, dripping some of the blood onto little Sam’s lips.  
“What the heck are you doing to him?” I demand, as Sam does the same.  
Neither of them acknowledge me, frustrating me beyond belief. I hate being like a freaking ghost!  
“Better than mother’s milk,” Yellow-Eyes replies calmly.  
I should probably stop calling him that, but it fits, given his appearance.  
“Does this mean I have demon blood in me?” Sam asks, the only response is a disgusted gasp from me, and a chuckle from Yellow-Eyes. “Answer me!”  
Mary interrupts him, rushing back into the room, and the man turns toward her, revealing his colored eyes.  
Yellow eyes.  
This jerkface is the thing that killed Mary? That just did… I don’t know what?  
“I’m gonna shoot him in the face,” I grumble, and then all light goes out to reveal a thick grey.

~~~SPN~~~

“Maddie? Come on, wake up.”  
“Hey, is she okay?” A new voice asks, interrupting Sam. “Do you need me to call an ambulance?”  
“No, uh, she’s fine,” Sam says quickly. “Low blood sugar.”  
“Need me to call a cab?”  
“No, uh-“  
My eyes open, revealing a white sky with dark spots.  
“Whoa, Maddie. It’s okay. Stay still.”  
I ignore Sam, sitting up, the dark spots growing rapidly.  
“Maddie, stop. Slow down.”  
“You okay, kid?”  
The way the guy says it makes me look up, squinting to see through my headache.  
He doesn’t look familiar, but I can’t deny that I know him. Not in this form, but still.  
The little waggle of his eyebrows tells me I’m right.  
“Gabriel?”  
He smirks, morphing into the normal meatsuit I know and despise at this moment.  
“Howdy, kid,” he quips. “Sam! How you doin’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, (again,) sorry. I've been busy, but on the bright side, I know exactly where I'm going with this story now! So hopefully it will be picking up soon. Also, THANKSGIVING BREAK, STARTING TOMORROW! HALLELUJAH!!! (WITH THREE EXCLAMATION POINTS! :D) YAY!!!! Pray I get through tomorrow, but it seems like I'll make it, as I have English, (which is super easy for me,) Natural Wellness, (cooking and baking,) Algebra, (ugh, but the new material is like, the easiest thing on the planet. I finished it in about fifteen minutes! THAT'S A RECORD!) And then I have Theatre Arts! DIRECTING!!! YAY! I'm so excited! Since it's almost Thanksgiving Break, I should be able to post again before Saturday! (I honestly don't think I could last that long, anyway.) So, see ya'll later, Sweethearts! God bless you, and happy early Thanksgiving! :D


	36. Impatient, Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE! Since today was the last day of school for me until Monday, (hopefully it will never come,) my goal is to give you guys a chapter every night, no matter if it is small or not. Hopefully not teeny tiny. Here you go!

"Gabriel," Sam mumbles, dumbfounded.  
"Hello! Wake up, Sammy! Little slow on the uptake, huh?"  
Sam gives him a right hook, clocking him right in the jaw.  
"Whoo, Sammy!" He rubs his jaw, grinning like a complete idiot.  
"I've been waiting to do that since Mystery Spot," Sam grumbles. "And don't call me that."  
"You're still sore over that? Come on! It was just a little fun!"  
"What the heck, man?" I yell, scrambling to my feet, only to stagger a bit. "What was that, Gabriel?"  
"Questions? Already?"  
"I'm giving you one warning, and one warning only. I am going to kill you, and hang your head on a wall if you don't give me the answers I need right now."  
"What are you doing here?" Sam demands of Gabriel.  
"Helping kiddo here," he replies.  
"Answers," I command. "Now."  
"Fine. Impatient, much?"  
I give him a glare, but all I earn back is a smirk from Sir Snarks-A-Lot.  
"Gabriel!"  
"Fine. And the first question is?"  
"Did what I see actually happen?"  
"The demon blood? Yup."  
"What? Demon blood?" Sam exclaims in what I can only describe as stifled horror.  
"Oh, great. Thanks, Gabriel," I mumble, turning to Sam. "I saw your mom."  
I cross my arms, hugging myself. "I saw her die."  
I don't even mention the fact that I was there with her, and not just an innocent bystander.  
"And I saw the demon that killed her." I trail off, trying to figure out a way to ask my question.  
Or even bring up the blood.  
Does Sam even know about it?  
"He fed the baby... He fed you..." I grimace. "His blood," I finish quickly, in one breath.  
My stomach churns at the thought.  
At that precise moment, Castiel appears out of nowhere.  
And lands a quick punch to Gabriel's jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter just let us punch Gabriel a few times, so I don't know about you, but I was fine with that. Lol Tell me what you think of the story so far, please! Happy Thanksgiving! God bless you, Sweethearts!


	37. Our Father, Who Art In Heaven...

"Whoa! A beautiful right hook! Perfect landing!" I exclaim, trying not to grin at how Gabriel has been punched twice now in the span of five minutes.  
Castiel's blow barely fazed Gabriel, who only rubs his jaw.  
"Cas," he laughs. "Nice to see ya, too."  
"Gabriel," Cas growls, annoyed.  
"Did ya miss me, bro?"  
"No."  
"Yeah, what a welcoming! You been hanging with the Winchesters too much."  
"How are you alive?"  
"Here's a hint. 'Our Father, who art in Heaven...'"  
"Cut the crap," I groan. "Cassie, Gabriel was saved by God. Don't even ask why Gabe's here. He's just really annoying."  
"God resurrected him?"  
"Yup!" Gabriel grins. "That about sums it up!"  
I glance at Sam, seeing he looks a little sick.  
"Sam? You okay?"

~~~SPN~~~

"Sam? You okay?" Maddie asks him, giving him a weird look.  
He shakes his head, trying to clear away the guilt before it can show.  
Maddie knows about the demon blood.  
She knows.  
But what's worse, way, way worse, is that if she has visions, and she's his daughter...  
She has demon blood in her, too.  
Just before Sam can answer, his phone rings, and he answers it.  
"Sammy? You okay?" Dean's voice says. "Cas up and flew out, leaving us behind. Didn't even tell us why."  
"Uh, yeah..." Sam glances at Maddie, averting his eyes quickly when he remembers what he's done. "Yeah, we're fine. Cas is with us. Uh, Gabriel, too."  
"Why the heck is Gabriel there?"  
"Long story."  
"Is Maddie okay? Valeska's freakin' out."  
"She's fine. We're on our way back to the Bunker."  
"Valeska says to bring Gabriel."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"She also says to punch him." He pauses, listening. "Twice. She says he deserves it."  
"Too late. I've wanted to do that since Mystery Spot."  
Gabriel snorts, unheard by Dean.  
"Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! The next chapter has been planned, and yes, I know, Gabriel is an *insert colorful language here*, and he deserves way more than just two blows to the jaw. It's coming. (Valeska rocks.) Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! Update tomorrow! :D God bless you, guys! Happy (early) Thanksgiving! XD


	38. I'm A Whole New Level Of Freak

We ended up having me sit in the front, while Gabriel and Cassie share the backseat.  
Cas doesn't trust him, I guess.  
All is covered by silence, an uncomfortable one at that, until Gabriel opens his big mouth.  
"One hundred bottles of holy oil on the wall! One hundred bottles of holy oil! Take one down, splatter it around! One-"  
"One deep fried archangel can be found!" I finish, shooting him a glare, telling him to knock it off.  
"Nice one!" He exclaims, grinning.  
"You are so lucky Cas is in the backseat, and not me, because you would be in the trunk."  
I thought that might shut him up, but I should have known better.  
"So, the Bunker! What's it like? Let me guess. Booze and women?"  
"Ew," I groan. "Okay, anyone else want to answer him? I can't handle the stupidity."  
No one answers. Cas, because he's too busy trying not to hit Gabriel again.  
Sam just seems lost in thought, eyebrows scrunched together.  
"Sam? Dude, earth to Sam! If you're not gonna be able to pay attention, I could drive or something. Although, Dean would probably kill me, because something tells me this is his Baby, and no one's allowed to drive her but you guys."  
Sam doesn't answer.  
"Sam!" Gabriel kicks his seat, as he is the one sitting behind him, jolting Sam out of his thoughts.  
"What were you thinking about?" I question, curious.  
"Nothing."  
"Liar!" Gabriel coughs, grinning like an idiot.  
"Gabriel, I would not object to Maddie's suggestion to put you in the trunk," Cas warns him, which shuts his mouth, but not the wave of satisfaction that rolls off of him.  
"Sam, you've had that look since I said... You know."  
Demon blood.  
"Look, if you're, uh, worried I'm gonna bring Crowley on you guys, or you, uh, want me to leave, I can. I can go back to what I was doing before. I only came because I kind of promised my mom I would, but-"  
"What?"  
"I just thought-"  
"No. Just... No! How could you think that?"  
"You were acting funny, and I just thought, since I... You know, have visions... You wanted me to leave. I wouldn't expect you to stick around me."  
"No, that's not it."  
"What is it then?"  
"It's not you."  
"How do I know?"  
"You'll just have to trust it isn't."  
"How?!? I don't know what the heck is happening anymore, or what's going to happen to anyone! It used to be so black and white. Hunt, and not have to worry about anyone else but myself. I didn't have to worry if I was going to be the cause of anyone else's death! I was fine going through my little life, chopping vamps heads off, and stabbing Shifters. I was fine. Now, I barely know what I am anymore! All I know is that you and my mom were together in College, and now she's dead, and for all I know, she could be in Hell, being torn apart by Demons, all because of me!"  
"Don't say that!" Sam breaks in, his expression steely. "You are not the reason that happened. Don't you ever say that."  
"Stop the car."  
"What?"  
"Stop the freakin' car!"  
He does, and with hands shaking, I climb out, heart beating like a drum, going faster and faster until I can't hear much else.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why the heck would I want anything?"  
"You have to! No one ever sticks up with this much crazy, unless they want something. Trust me, I know!"  
"I'm used to crazy. And if someone else couldn't handle it, that's their problem."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I'm not just a freak! I'm a whole new level of freak!"  
My whole body shakes, trembling, and my vision is going dark.  
"I wreck everything I touch! I don't want to hurt you, Sam. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Sam!" Cas yells, interrupting.  
"What?"  
"Demons."  
I look up to see the dark clouds coming towards us through my already dark vision.  
Sam swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my longest chapter, but longer than it's been lately, right? Oh, Maddie. You naive little Sweetheart who needs a clue. *Sighs* Anyway, what do you think? I think Maddie needs some self confidence, and Gabriel is annoying! Thoughts? I will update again tomorrow! Yay! I do have stuff to do tomorrow, but still. I hope you like the updates this week! I've been busy, but at least I have had some time to write. (More time than usual.) Sorry for the cliffhanger. (Again.) And I know Maddie's flip out was a little extreme, but she's been holding that in for weeks. She's fourteen years old. Hey! Crowley's about to pop up again soon! And I want to bring Charlie in soon, but I can't yet. Sadly, it's too soon in the story. :/ Well, Happy Thanksgiving! God bless! Hope your Thanksgiving is filled with turkey! (Unless you're a vegetarian. That's cool, too.) :D


	39. Over My Dead Body

"Get in the car!" Sam yells at me, and I tear my eyes from the black smoke to fall back into the car, my whole body still shaking like a leaf.  
The doors are shut just in time to block the demons from getting in. Even so, I pull on my door, desperate to keep it closed.  
Cas and Gabriel can't be possessed, and neither can I, but Sam can, even with the tattoo all Hunters have. I can't let anything in.  
"Drive, Sam!" Cas demands, the whole car now enveloped in smoky black.  
Sam obeys, charging forward blindly at an alarming speed. We can't see through the demons, but I really hope we don't crash.  
If even one demon gets in...  
"Faster!" Gabriel yells, pure excitement shining on his face, eyes wide and happy.  
A weak "You're crazy," is all I can muster through clenched teeth, as I close my eyes tight.  
Suddenly, the impala's engine splutters out, slowly coming to a stop as the black smoke bleeds away from the vehicle, hovering high above us like a harmless, but threatening, cloud.  
"Oh, crap," I whisper, spying the man I hate a few yards away from my side of the car.  
"Crowley," Sam and Cas growl.  
Crowley waltzes up to my window, tapping on it twice, as if to get my attention.  
Too bad he already has it.  
"Hello, Love," he says, his creepy voice grating on my nerves like sandpaper.  
Sam and Cas both open their doors, and honestly, I don't know which one looks scarier at this moment.  
"Crowley," I hear Sam bark at him, coming around the front to stand face to face with he who haunts my nightmares like the plague.  
"Moose. Hooked up with a girl a few years back, finally get your present?"  
"I'm giving you one warning," Cas begins. "Run now, or-"  
"Castiel, you know how much I love our little chats, but you and your archangel brother are not needed for this meeting."  
With one snap of Crowley's fingers, Cas disappears, and a quick glance in the backseat tells me Gabriel went with him.  
There goes our Angel power.  
"Madeline, darling. Come on out. You know I don't bite."  
"Stay in the car, Maddie," Sam says, glaring at Crowley.  
"I know you're all 'Papa Moose' now, Sam, but your daughter and I have a little business deal to discuss. With, or without you fully present."  
"Over my dead body."  
"I would love to see that, again, but I need you for a bargaining chip."  
A long tendril of black falls to the ground, forming a woman with deep black eyes, and a smirk that would make Dean proud. She pulls Sam's collar back before either of us can react, and burns a handprint onto his flesh, right on top of his tattoo.  
"Sam!" I scream, seeing him fall to his knees. As I yank my door open, the demon possessing the woman leaves its vessel, going instead to Sam.  
He stands up, eyes flashing raven, his smirk in place as he, or she, fixes Sam's collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, again, but if I went on any longer, I wouldn't have been able to post at all tonight, as I am already doing this in the DARK. It's been bedtime for at least fifteen minutes, and I'm really pushing it here. (I share a room with my little sister AND my mother.) So, ideas, suggestions, concerns, comments? Just want to strike up a conversation on how long it's gonna take for Just My Imagination to air? COMMENT! I want to know what you're thinking about this stuff! Thank you so much, CreatingNebulas! You rock! :D Update again tomorrow! Yay! Supernatural fans rule! God bless you!


	40. Another One Bites The Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FORTY!!! :D Happy Anniversary to us!

"Hey, Maddie," the demon draws out my name. "Whoa, tall. Go ahead, ask the thing."  
"What thing?"  
"You know! The thing! 'How's the weather up there?' Go ahead, ask it!"  
"Get out of him! Now!"  
"No. I like it in here. Ooh, Crowley! You never told me he had that much fun in the pit! Lucifer knows how to throw one heck of a party! I mean, I'm sure I could do better, but, uh, not bad. You know, for him."  
"Let him go!"  
"Madeline, I'm surprised at you. Sammy Boy's got some ideas up in his head. I knew about the demon blood for him, but he has it all figured out. Do you?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, you don't! That's so..." She laughs. "Cute. Adorable, really."  
"What are you blabbering about?"  
"Demon blood? Sammy and Azazel. The family recipe was given to you! You have it in you, too!"  
My stomach churns, and my already shaky hands won't stop twitching.  
"No." I shake my head. "No. It can't be."  
"Sure is! Course, it's stronger in you. Didn't take twenty years to blossom. Started the day you were born! And it's such a tiny fragment of what's to come! You've barely hit the tip of the iceberg, Sweetie."  
"Let Sam go!"  
"Enough with this," Crowley interrupts. "Stella, my little pet. Let the Moose speak."  
The demon rolls its eyes, if you can picture that, given they're pitch black at the moment, but then with a shudder, Sam comes back to the front.  
"As you know," Crowley starts. "You can't be possessed, but Sam here can. I am prepared to offer you a deal."  
"Maddie, don't!" Sam breaks in. "Don't you dare! Get Dean. Exorcizamus te, omnis-"  
Sam's cut off by the demon taking control again.  
"Anyway," Crowley says. "You can come with me, and we can continue where we left off, or..."  
The demon possessing Sam brings out a knife, and holds its blade to Sam's throat.  
"Another one bites the dust," Stella sneers.

~~~SPN~~~

Two choices.  
Both end in disaster.  
Give myself up, or Sam gets a slit in his neck.  
Son of a biscuit eater. We both know what I have to do.  
And so does Crowley.  
"Fine," I spit out. "Just let him go. But I won't leave until Sam is free."  
"Stella, meet us there, won't you?" Crowley says, satisfied.  
'Stella' leaves, and Sam is free to choke the life out of Crowley if he wants.  
Kind of.  
Sam blinks.  
"Sorry, Sam," I whisper, and then the next thing I know, I'm back in my cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... You guys hate me... Right? I am a horrible person... Probably no update tomorrow. Sorry. I have to plan a bit, and I have to get ready for school again. :'( Wish me luck if you don't despise me right now. Back to our regularly scheduled updates, I guess? Hey, do you guys like Stella? She is VERY important to the story! Can't wait to show you more of her later! God bless you, Sweeties! By the way, what do you think of the chapter name? Lol


	41. I'm Already In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out present tense, and then it goes to a flashback, and it doesn't come back to the present in this chapter. This just tells you how Maddie ended up in Hell earlier. (Genius move, Maddie. *Face palms* Anyway, update! YAAAY!!! And yes, sorry about all of the Hell jokes. BUT THEY'RE SO EASY TO MAKE AND COME UP WITH!

I’m alone for hours, which usually would be Heaven in Hell, but now, after these past few weeks with someone always close by, it fills me with dread.  
That old familiar table, with the restraints. Add the shackles on the wall, and that old stench of burnt flesh and misery. It has been so fresh in my memory, but now, being here again, in person… I don’t know how I’m going to make it. It was a fluke I made it out last time, but now there is no way I will get out of here alive.  
I remember every nook and cranny of this cell. That chip off the table from when I broke that demons head in.  
That dark smudge when he broke mine.  
I fought back all those other times.  
Will I have the strength now?

~~~SPN~~~

FLASHBACK:

I can’t get into Heaven, so I’ll go downstairs to find her.  
My mom has to be found.  
I have to find her. I can’t let her soul rot in Hell if it’s down there.  
I’ve interrogated demon after demon, but not one would spill.  
So I have to find out myself.

~~~SPN~~~

I’m held up by my arms and sheer determination alone. The demons on both sides of me have held me up for the last hour, waiting for the King of Hell to finally show up. I heard one call him ‘Crowley.’  
What is it with demons and weird names? Lillith, Crowley. What’s next? Megira?  
I guess while we wait for “Crowley,” his goons thought it would be fun to get a little torture in.  
Well, I wouldn’t call it ‘torture.’ More like a few punches, kicks, and a couple of over-excited cuts and jabs.  
Not the worst pain I’ve ever felt.  
I guess they don’t want to harm the goods.  
“How did a little thing like you,” a creepy-crawly voice starts, breaking my thoughts apart. “Get past my top-notch guards, and take a stroll through my Hell?”  
I look up to see someone I can only describe as a bad word. Starts with a ‘d,’ rhymes with ‘sick.’  
Yeah.  
Ew.  
My answer to the man in front of me?  
I spit out some blood.  
“Can’t say we’ve met before, but you seem familiar.”  
“Well,” I smirk. “I’ve never seen you before, thank God.”  
“How did you get past my security?”  
Some security. I’m in the early years of being a teenager, and I got past over half of the front lines.  
“As you could see, there was a lot of bloodshed, but I’d say-“  
Images crash into my mind full force, sucking the energy out of me.

~~~SPN~~~

A demon comes in, a long knife in hand, and it charges at me, sinking its blade deep into my stomach before I can do anything about it.  
I watch as the light drips from my eyes, and falls to the floor in a steady stream until it pitters out.  
Where will I go after this?  
I’m already in Hell.

~~~SPN~~~

Sucking in a desperate breath, inhaling blood in the process, I bolt up, sputtering.  
As I catch sight of the two demons staring, the King of Hell with a suspicious look, the demon with the knife comes in, coming for me. Since the demon goons let me go when I fell, I have just enough time to scramble to my feet, and duck out of the way of the sharp object coming towards my chest. With one sweep of my leg, the demon comes crashing down, and I grab the blade, burying it as deep as I can in its gut.  
With a flash of light and a scream, it dies out to leave a corpse.  
“Well done,” Crowley says in satisfaction.  
Oh, no.  
The King of Hell knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get the Megira joke, (or Megera, depending on who you ask,) it was off of a theory that Meg is Megira/Megera from Disney's Hercules. I couldn't resist... Update on Saturday, probably. Um, a little warning... The next chapter MIGHT be really short, but I can't not leave it at that point, and it's a real cliffhanger. (Worse than this one?) So, uh, sorry... Until next time! (Pray for me. This was the first day back at school, I am ready to punch a few people, and Finals are coming up. *Screams* But I'll be fine. :D) God bless you, Sweeties! And thank you, TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas! You guys rock! :)


	42. Hell Will Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER BECAUSE I COULD, AND MY FEELS ARE VERY HIGH RIGHT NOW!!!

Stella has pushed me farther than normal. She’s gone deeper, went farther than before. I know Crowley’s rules that she has to follow. She can’t kill me, and she can’t get too close to it.  
I’m not special, but I overheard Crowley admit that I could be a valuable bargaining chip in his plans, especially since they discovered the writing on my arm.  
It’s weird. Stella always gets this evil glint in her eye when she reads it, and she has it memorized.  
“The live blood of the Mother, the Fallen and Raised. The two Brothers, the Child Angel, and the Third of the Greats,” she taunts now, slowly carving one of her favorite knives down my skin. “And the Father not of the Born, but of the Raised.”  
A scream is drawn out of me as she plunges the knife up to its hilt, and then rips it back out, twisting all the way.  
She stabs me again, and again, one more time for good measure, pulling it back out to watch the blood flow.  
She’s never gone this far.  
It might be just me, but through the constant pulsing in my head, the sounds of a commotion break through. I faintly hear Stella curse, and she forces the knife back into my stomach, leaving it there.  
I can’t even let out a full scream this time.  
“As long as you’re down here with me,” she whispers. “You won’t die. The minute you’re ‘saved,’ you’re dead. And then I will get you back, just how I want. In just a short time, Hell will be mine."  
It all blacks out for who-knows-how-long, and then I’m being freed, there’s a faint rush of wings, swears, and then the dark morphs itself into a blinding white.

~~~SPN~~~

It’s been killing Sam, this past week not being able to get to Maddie.  
His daughter being tortured in Hell.  
They tried to break into Hell multiple times, but Crowley must have found a way to seal the gates without locking everything in, or preventing his fresh souls and demon pawns from getting back in.  
But Cas found it. He found the way in.  
Sam is ready to stab Crowley at any second. All he needs is the opportunity. But his main goal is to free Maddie, and he’s made up his mind.  
He’s going to give her a normal life again, even if it kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the surprise chapter? I might be able to post more tomorrow, and I'll probably need it, because I have a lot of responsibility for a sixteen year old. Oh well. Other people have it worse. How are you guys faring? God bless, Sweethearts!


	43. Hell Breaks Loose

The ritual done, Hell breaks loose.  
Literally.  
Sam, Dean, and Castiel stab, or use their Angel mojo, depending on who you're talking about, their way through every demon that comes after them.  
Going through Hell's halls, checking cells for Maddie, they have to hurry, or more demon back-up will come.  
A scream is heard, definitely female, and young.  
The boys push forward, as Cas burns through the demons quickly, and they hear a shuddered half-scream, the girl is dying.  
The boys round a corner, and find a demon opening the cell door from the inside, smiling at them.  
"She's all yours, boys," she whispers, then disappears.  
Sam goes in first, and Dean crashes into him when he stops, looking for a kid with a fire in her eyes and probably a knife in her hand, given how she's been so far.  
He finds eyes closed, squeezed shut, and a knife buried in her gut.  
Struggling to find a pulse, Sam frantically sets her free from what was keeping her bound to the wall, and she falls forward.  
A heartbeat, faint, but there.  
"Cas!" Dean yells, after cursing loudly.  
Castiel comes quickly, having burned out the demons that he was fighting. He goes to Maddie's side, as she lay unmoving in Sam's arms except for the slight rise and fall of her chest.  
"She's been coated by magic," Castiel says, squinting at the injuries.  
Without another word, he pulls out the knife buried in her stomach, and heals her internal bleeding.  
"If I hadn't caught that, she would be dead. Even a sliver of Angel Grace would have killed her if she was in contact with that blade."  
The sounds of more demons arriving reaches their ears, just as Maddie attempts to roll over, only succeeding in spitting out blood from her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to say here, so, uh, hi? Sorry for the cliffhanger... Again... And the Hell jokes... *Grimaces* What do you guys think? I want to know! :D God bless you, Darlings! ;D


	44. You're Safe

You know when you’re drowning, when you can’t breathe, even though you so desperately want to, but you don’t know which way to go for air?  
That’s what this is like.  
It’s too dark to see anything, and with no up or down, there’s nowhere I can go but in circles.  
I think I hear a voice. It sounds familiar, so I push myself away from it.  
Stella has done this to me a thousand times.

~~~SPN~~~

This has sucked for Sam. Hardly a wink of sleep, except for those few times he dozed off in the middle of researching, only to wake up a short time later, hearing Maddie’s fading screams. He knows what it’s like in Hell. After all, he’s been there multiple times.  
Dean’s about ready to brain him, as Dean almost always is.  
It was touch and go for a while. They were finally saving Maddie, but that demon must have worked some powerful stuff, because it took a lot of Cas' mojo to heal her enough to let her live, and then zap them all back to the Bunker, where Valeska was waiting with all of the medical supplies she could find.  
Which pretty much consisted of homemade pain pills, (courtesy of Dean,) fishing line, thread, sewing needles, and of course, whiskey and duct tape.  
She also dug out Maddie's safety kit, which had real bandages, antiseptic, and even an Epi-Pen.  
Valeska's never patched someone up before as a human, so she had to let the boys take over that part, much to her worry.  
Cas did all he could, but he passed out for twenty-four hours after that.  
Maddie's been asleep for two days, which would be pretty normal for anyone who has been through what she has.  
During the patch job, they got to see more scars they never knew about. They both assumed it was mostly on her arms, and it was hard to see through all of the blood, but clearly, that was not the case.  
They all sort of blended together, all covered in blood at that time, but some were older without a doubt.  
Sam won't leave for longer than about two minutes at a time, and that's only if Valeska drags him out by his ear, and even then, he doesn't go very far. He mainly just sits in the room, as if his leaving would make Maddie stop breathing.

~~~SPN~~~

There were a few times in Maddie's sleep that she would let out a whimper or a small groan, turning over to bury her head in her pillow, grasping it tight, but when she began to toss and turn, getting tangled in her sheets, tears slowly slipping from her closed eyes, her whimpers getting louder and more pained, Sam knew she was being thrown into a nightmare.  
But when he gently tried to wake her up with words, softly brushing her damp hair from her face, and she cried out to pull away, he stopped.  
She started to get louder, her incoherent words all jumbled together becoming more distinct.  
"No, don't... Please, leave me alone! Don't touch me! Please..."  
It didn't take long for the others to come, all thinking someone was hurt.  
Castiel and Dean asked what was wrong, Dean with a gun out. But Valeska knew. She silently pushed past them, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Maddie, wake up. You're safe."  
Maddie didn't stop.  
"What happened?" Valeska asked Sam.  
"She started to have a nightmare, so I tried to wake her up, but when I touched her, she-"  
"Don't ever touch her when she's having a nightmare," Valeska warned gently, then turned her attention to her friend.  
"Maddie, it's okay. You're in the Bunker. You're safe."  
She continued on, offering gentle reassurances in a low voice.  
"Madeline, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe."  
After a while, Maddie's cries got quieter, and she became still.  
Her eyes popped open, big and brown and filled with terror.  
When she saw the three men and her friend looking down at her, her fear escalated, somehow the lamp that no one was touching falling to the ground to shatter.  
She was too busy jumping out of bed to slam the bathroom door shut behind her to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs uncontrollably* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Who got the hint of the lamp that no one touched shattering? Okay, so Crowley WAS going to be the top bad guy in this story. BUT... Now I have a better idea, in case you got the hints in the last few chapters. What do you think? Poor Maddie... My big sister's gonna kill me when she reads this... Thank you guys! A special thanks to TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas! You guys rock! Thank you, everyone, for the Follows and Reviews and just reading this thing! 409 HITS!!! OH MY FREAKING GOSH!!! Thanks! God bless you, Sweethearts! Update on Monday!


	45. You're Not Alone Anymore

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine."  
I know I can hear them through the false door, and I know it sounds so real, but it isn't.  
It can't be.  
"Sam, if you don't back up, I'm going to kick you out of this room!"  
It sounds like Valeska, but this has been done to me before a thousand times.  
"You're not an Angel. You're like, ninety-eight pounds!" Dean exclaims.  
"Last I checked, I was ninety-six point seven pounds, for your information!" Not-Valeska snaps back. "And I don't need to be an Angel to protect my best friend, so shut up, and let me do my job."  
"Valeska," Castiel breaks in. "Sam is just trying to-"  
"No." Valeska's voice cracks. "I promised Maddie I would take care of her, and I am not going to break that promise. Castiel, you know more than anyone what my word means. You have to understand."  
"I do know," Castiel says after a minute. "I understand."  
"Good. So tell him!"  
"You may be her closest friend-"  
"And Guardian Angel!"  
"Not right now. But Sam is her father, and she needs to tell him. He needs to learn how to help her himself."  
No one talks for a few minutes, and then a soft knock breaks the silence.  
"Maddie?" Sam asks, his voice muffled.  
"No!" I clap my hands over my ears. "You're not real!"  
"Maddie, I know what you're going through. I know how you can't tell what's real, but this is real. I'm real. You're not there anymore."  
I don't answer.  
"Maddie, let me in."  
"How do I know?"  
"Trust me."  
"How can I? I've trusted a thousand Sam's a million times, and every time, it's a trick!"  
"Maddie, listen to me. You know what's real. Listen to my voice. Do I sound fake to you?"  
"No," I admit softly.  
"Then open the door."  
After debating, I slowly unlock the door, going back to my spot on the floor to bury my head in my arms, resting them on my knees.  
I feel Sam sit down beside me more than I see it.  
"We're going to fix this, Maddie. You're not alone anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWWWWWWW........ SAM AND MADDIE BONDING TIMES ARE SO SWEET! Sorry about that cheesy bit lol Also, so sorry this chapter is so short... On the bright side... In the next chapter, Sam and Maddie finally have a heart-to-heart! :D I don't know if I can update again before Saturday, but hopefully I will! :D What do you guys think so far? I wish the chapter could have been longer, but we had a two hour delay at school today, and it was a day where we had all of our classes back to back, so there wasn't a lot of time... My life is so crazy lol And tomorrow, we might have another two hour delay, so yippee. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far! God bless, Sweeties!!!


	46. Twenty Questions

"I don't know what's real."  
"I know."  
Maddie hadn't realized she had said it out loud.  
"How can I know?" She pleads, digging her nails into her palm, surprised when it helps her ground herself. Maddie vaguely remembers getting her hand sliced open when she fell weeks ago.  
"You don't," Sam answers after a minute.  
"What?"  
"You don't know. You'll never truly know for sure. The only thing you can do is keep telling yourself that no Hell could be this bad, even if it's a lie."  
His words shock her enough to lift her head so she can see him. He stares off into space, silently reliving his time in the Pit.  
"How do you live like that?" Maddie asks no one in particular, now staring at the wall in front of her.  
"Practice. You have to tell yourself to make up for lost time. You have to do your best to help."  
"To save people? Hunt things?"  
"To live."  
"Whoa. Deep."  
Sam and Maddie each crack a smile.  
"So, what about you?" Maddie turns herself so she's facing him a little more. "You sound as if you do this all the time."  
"Sort of," he admits.  
"You've been where I am."  
No answer.  
"Does it get better?"  
"Yes," Sam decides after a minute. "It might take a while, but it does eventually. You just have to find someone to fight for."  
Little does Madeline know, Sam's talking about her.  
"Always keep fighting," she sighs, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You know, I don't know much about you guys."  
"I'll give you a deal. I answer one of your questions, if you answer one of mine."  
"Punk," Maddie rolls her eyes. "Twenty questions. Fine. But I get to ask first!"  
"Of course." Sam's just happy she has her mind off things.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Wow," he says, imitating her. "Deep."  
"I'm starting out easy, man."  
"All right... Um, purple."  
"Purple? Seriously? Huh. I can see that."  
"What about you?"  
"Is that your question, or are you trying to cheat me?"  
"It's my question."  
"Okay. Royal blue. I used to have my bedroom walls painted royal blue, before..." A knot forms in her throat. "Yeah."  
"Cats or dogs?" Sam asks, trying to cheer his daughter up.  
"Dogs. I like cats, but dogs are better."  
"Agreed. Your turn."  
"Yup."  
She thinks for a minute, her expression somber.  
"You know, I've seen the looks in your eyes. And Dean's. You lost something. What happened?"  
"This is a question that should be saved for later in the game."  
"Please, Sam," Madeline begs, looking into his eyes. "I need to know."  
"Only if you tell me about your life before Hunting."  
And with that, they each gave the bare minimum of what they had to.  
But it was something.  
Sam gave her details about his mom and how they went to Hell, and how their father-figure wasn't their dad, but an old drunk named Bobby Singer.  
And Maddie gave little bits of her mother, times Sam missed, her school life, as her wall she built slowly crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you mortals like it? I thought it was too darn adorable! Thoughts? Update Saturday for sure! God bless! :D Bye!


	47. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!! (A HUGE thank you to TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas! YOU GUYS ROCK! :)

“Really? Oh my gosh. Why would you do that?”  
“I didn’t know!”  
“She was scared to death of heights, Sam!”  
“She never told me that! I thought she would like it!”  
“You actually got her on it? And you didn’t die?”  
“It was a Ferris Wheel! She said it would be fun. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I had known!”  
“I’m surprised you’re alive. And on a first date? Sam, no!”  
“She got me back, though.”  
“What did she do? Mom is the Master of pranks!” Maddie pauses, realizing. “Wait… You aren’t afraid of clowns, are you?”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m ‘afraid’ of them,” Sam stammers. “I just have a healthy respect for their personal space, and mine.”  
“Oh my gosh. So that’s why she couldn’t see a clown without laughing!”  
“I’m not afraid of them,” Sam mutters.  
“What did she do?”  
“After the first date, I thought she would never say yes to another. Next thing I know, she asks me on one. She got to pick the location.” Sam blushes. “She picked a carnival.”  
“Oh my gosh,” Maddie says again. “I wish I could have seen your face! Where’s time travel when you need it?”  
“Time travel isn’t fun, but Angels can do it.”  
“I know.” Maddie sighs, knowing how tempting it is for her not to ask Valeska to go back and save her mother. “Speaking of Angels… Valeska’s probably worried sick."  
She stands up, suddenly dizzy.  
“Whoa...”  
“You okay?” Sam steadies her.  
“Um, yeah. I’ll be fine once the world stops moving. It’s probably my blood sugar.”  
“Are you diabetic or something?”  
“A little... Hypoglycemic. I haven’t eaten in a while… What day is it?”  
“What was the last thing you ate?”  
“Um... Pizza. Wait, no. I didn’t eat that. I had a sandwich.”  
“The one I gave you? Maddie, that was weeks ago!”  
“Um, sorry? I’ve been a little tied up lately.”  
“Come on.”  
Sam leads Maddie to the kitchen, realizing how long they’ve been in there. Everyone else left to pass out in a bed already. It’s late. Really late.  
Sam sits his daughter down on a chair, and quickly heats up a piece of pizza they had ordered a few days before.  
“Eat,” Sam says, already knowing that she will forget to eat if she is not reminded.  
Maddie says a quick silent prayer of thanks, and eats her food, remembering that there’s no food in Hell.  
“Wow. You’re hungry,” Sam comments, a little smile on his face. “Want some more?”  
“No, thanks. Can’t eat too much after not eating for so long. But that was really good.”  
“It was a piece of leftover pizza.”  
“It’s a treasure,” she jokes halfheartedly.  
“Dean would say that about a burger,” Sam smiles, remembering when his brother came back from Purgatory.  
“Well, I guess Dean’s a funny guy.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Sam mumbles. “He’s hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW... That was so darn cute, I might throw up. More fluff planned! If you're worried about Maddie recovering too quickly, don't worry. I've got it covered. Thoughts? Follow, Favorite, Review? Just rant about your day? ;) See you Monday! I've got Finals this week, so PRAY! God bless, Sweeties!!!


	48. Meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE: Charlie is ALIVE. In this fan fiction, I have decided that Charlie was just severely injured, but she got away, making it LOOK like that body was hers, when in reality, it was a little something she picked up in OZ called MAGIC. So Charlie is alive, and also, Death is too, but I'm not sure if I'm going to have him come in this story. That's all for now. :)

After a while of their talking, Dean came out in his robe, (which made Maddie snicker,) and threatened them with a repeat of Metallica for the next drive if they didn't shut up and go to bed already.  
"For your information," Maddie says as she passes by him. "I love Metallica."  
"Glad to see you're feeling better, kid."  
She gives him a weak smile, suddenly realizing how tired she is.  
"Ga'night, Dean-o. Night, Sam."  
"Goodnight," they both answer back, watching her leave.  
"I guess your talk went well," Dean comments, now looking at his brother.  
"Yeah."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"I found out she's hypoglycemic."  
"A hypoglycemic Hunter? Yeah, that's not weird at all."  
"I'm worried, Dean," Sam admits.  
"I know."  
"All those scars. Something tells me there are more."  
"Well, we can't help her if you're running on coffee and no sleep, so go get some shut-eye, will you?"

~~~SPN~~~

Sam peeks into Maddie's open door, making out a sleeping form curled up in a ball. With a small smile, Sam goes to his room, falling asleep to his memories of Anne, and planning how Maddie will have a normal life.

~~~SPN~~~

"Mom?"  
Flickering images pass before my eyes, my home, my backyard, and my mom covered in her own blood.  
It ends with my house burning as I drive away, the monster's head beside me.

~~~SPN~~~

I bolt up, sucking air into my lungs.  
It always takes me a few minutes to calm down after a nightmare. Once I do, I look around, confused.  
Oh.  
"What time is it?" I mumble, getting up.  
Oh my gosh, I am dying for coffee right now!  
In the kitchen, I rifle around in the cabinets, searching for the caffeinated drink.  
"Hungry?"  
I jump, reaching for my gun, finding I don't have it, so I grab a knife from a knife holder, but as I stand up, I slam my head on the top of the cabinet.  
"Fudge!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Dean?" I snap, rubbing my head once I see it's him.  
"Considering whose kid you are, you're looking for your coffee fix."  
"Yeah," I sigh, putting the knife back on the counter.  
"Coffee's up here," Dean smiles, opening a high cabinet.  
Good thing I'm tall.  
"See?" He presents it, smirking. "Coffee."  
"I can see that, Smartie-pants!"  
"Hope you like it strong," Dean says, starting to make the drink.  
"Of course. Is there any other kind?"  
"Uh, we need to go shopping for food, but I think we have some Poptarts or something in that cabinet."  
"I have my granola bars, thanks."  
"We're gonna have to get food later, 'cause pretty much all we have is leftovers and I think we might have half a box of crackers or something."  
"Do you guys eat anything real?"  
"For your information, I eat fruit all the time!"  
"Yeah, in pie!"  
"Pie is freakin' amazing!"  
"Well, yeah, but a balanced diet is the key to good Hunting."  
"Coming from Miss Hypoglycemic."  
"Ha ha, very funny. Word travels fast in the Batcave, huh?"  
"Sammy told me after you went to bed."  
"Great."  
"You get any sleep last night?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Six. You went to bed around three."  
"Then I got three," I smirk. "It's a miracle!"  
"What's a miracle?"  
"It was a joke," I say, turning to see Sam and Valeska, both wearing day clothes. "Valeska!" I wrap her in a giant hug, pulling back after a second, taking in her black shirt with the word "meh" printed on it in white, and slightly baggy grey jeans, a familiar looking chain in the belt loops. "Whose clothes are those?"  
"I don't know. Sam said no one would mind. Sorry I had to use one of your chains."  
"No problem. I like it."  
"A friend of ours, Charlie, left them here last time she visited," Sam supplies.  
"Have you heard from her lately?" Dean asks Sam.  
"I talked to her last week, remember? About how to get into Hell."  
I grimace slightly at that.  
"She said she wanted to come and hang out again soon, but she didn't say when."  
"Well," Valeska breaks in. "While I don't really understand what this word means," she looks at her shirt, the word "meh" in big white letters printed on it. "Her clothes are comfortable, and only a little baggy on me, and for that, I am grateful."  
"Now that's a miracle," I quip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Kindle's dying, so I have to make this quick. What did you guys think? A HUGE thank you to CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! :D All right, so, comment, favorite, review, Kudos, just want to rant about Finals? GO AHEAD! LET US RANT TOGETHER!!! :D


	49. Just As Long As Crowley Doesn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a SURPRISE UPDATE! YAY! I promise I will update Saturday as usual, but I will be babysitting all day, so it might be a little hard to. So, the word "vivisection" is mentioned here, and it basically means a full dissection when the animal/person is still alive. Yay. Fun, right? So Maddie has been through some crappy crap... I suck.

"How many people know about this place?" I ask, looking around the kitchen.  
"Well, uh, Cas, Gabriel knows, Charlie..."  
"Don't forget Dorothy," Dean says.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Just as long as Crowley doesn't know," I say, only half joking.  
The boys exchange glances.  
"What? Wait... He knows? He actually knows, and you didn't tell me?"  
"I can't believe it," Valeska chimes in, rubbing her arms.  
"He knows I'm here, guys! He knows Valeska's here! He's gonna kill us all!"  
"He can't get in the Bunker. There's no way he can get past the warding."  
"You're kidding me! Warding isn't going to do anything! He's the freakin' King of Hell!"  
"He's a coward," Valeska comments.  
"He's a monster! I would know! I was stuck in his Hell for a month in earth time, and I'm the only one who knows what he did!"  
"I know," she says.  
"No, you don't! No one does! He tried his new tortures out on me, and I can't even explain them!"  
"Maddie, I know you won't tell me about what happened, so I can't know, but-"  
"Valeska! You don't get it! I won't tell you because I can't. I just can't. Every single time I close my eyes... All I see are the vivisections, and the horror reels won't stop playing."  
"It'll take time before you can-"  
"No! I've been like this for months! It'll never stop! It's twenty-four seven, on repeat, forever! I never told you because there is no way I will ever be able to. It wasn't even Hell. It was worse. And they didn't tell me Crowley can come in and kill us all at any given moment?"  
What I'm afraid of the most isn't that he'll come and get me, but that he will take Valeska, and everyone else I care about, and he'll do what he did to me to them.  
"Maddie-"  
"I'm going to ward my room," I choke out, desperate to keep the tears at bay.  
"I did the warding on the rooms myself," I hear Cas say as he comes in, trench coat and all.  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt!"  
I run out, and right before I'm out of earshot, I hear Cas.  
"Do all female adolescents do that?"

~~~SPN~~~

It took me forever to find the garage, but once I did, even the amazing collection of vintage cars in pristine condition couldn't cheer me up.  
Forcing my trunk open, I grab all of my Hunting supplies I need, throwing them in a box, carrying it to my room.  
I dump it all on my bed, realizing how dirty I am. I have the clothes I was wearing before on, (except I'm wearing a different shirt, which makes me want to gank somebody,) which means I'm still grimy and covered in blood. And I slept in this.  
Ugh.

~~~SPN~~~

After warding, salting, and anything else I can think of my room, (and even the bathroom,) I gather fresh clothes, a towel, and everything else I need, getting a shower while I can.  
Who knows? Crowley and his demons could come and kill us at any time. I would hate to look like I've been tortured recently.  
Ha ha.

~~~SPN~~~

It took ages to wash all of the dirt and grime off, and even then, I didn't feel clean. I didn't get out until I knew I had been in there for at least a half an hour.  
When I came out, I didn't expect to find my souvenir box where I keep my favorite childhood things and important stuff.  
Things I haven't dared look at since before I went to Hell the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME. Thank you so much, guys! Especially TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas! You guys are amazingly awesome!!! ;) Last day of Finals tomorrow! THANK GOD! God bless, guys! And I've looked over my notes from previous updates... Do I really sound like a squirrel on crack?


	50. Wishing's For Victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50!!! WHOOHOO!!! :D

There it lies, flaps open. I can see my old stuffed animal, Chewy the Hippo, peeking out at me with his baby blue eyes. I look around the room for anyone watching, but no one's there.  
I drop my towel and other things on the bed, staring at Chewy.  
"Valeska," I mumble, scooping Chewy up in a little hug, sighing. "Chewy, I missed you. Sorry I haven't taken you out much lately. I was afraid I'd lose you. Hunting's hard, you know. Not really Hunting. I like that to a point. I get to help people. But with Crowley and his demons on my rear all the time... I'm scared, Chewy. And I'm just tired of having to fight him all the time. I can't even close my eyes anymore without it all flashing across my vision until I feel like I'm gonna throw up. But I have to stay strong, right? For mom."

~~~SPN~~~

I don't know how long I stayed there, staring at the ceiling, hugging Chewy and telling him my fears.  
"Thanks, Chewy," I sniffle, sitting up. "You're a great listener. I need to go apologize."  
I settle Chewy on the bed, and go to find Valeska. She's my friend, and I need to ask her for forgiveness.  
I find her in the living room-ish area. It has a TV and a DVD player, which will come in handy if I'm going to be cooped up in here forever.  
I would rather die.  
It's all pretty threadbare. Small couch, television, and that's about it.  
"What are you doing?" I ask my friend, who is staring at the blank screen.  
"I tried to figure out the DVD player, but this one's different from the ones you've shown me before."  
"Let me take a look," I say, bending down to see. I eye the small stack of movies not far away. "Do they have any good ones?"  
"Don't know. This one looks weird. 'School of Rock.'"  
"School of Rock, or School House Rock?"  
"Of. It says it's a comedy."  
"Well, for one, Jack Black's in it, with a bunch of kids rocking out at a private school, so of course it's funny. Want to watch?"  
"Sure, if you can figure out the thingy soon, becau-"  
The DVD player opens, interrupting her.  
"The button was stuck. Guess we'll have to fix that. Let's watch it."  
I put the movie in, starting it.  
"Where are Sam and Dean? And Cas. I need to tell them something."  
"I sent them to get real food. Cas went to Heaven."  
"I'm starving."  
"Me, too."  
"Want a granola bar?"  
"I pulled them out earlier."  
She grabs two granola bars from the top of the television,  which I must have missed before.  
"Wow," I say with laugh, taking one. "Thanks. You knew?"  
"Yup."  
"Thanks. And I'm sorry."  
"No need to apologize to me, but apology accepted anyway."  
We sit on the couch, watching the punks rock out.  
"Jack Black's nuts," I comment, munching on my granola bar.  
"How could the parents be so dumb?"  
"They paid a lot of money for their kids to learn how they always have. How could they have known a psycho would come in and teach them how to jam?"  
"Would you want to go to a school like that?"  
"Like how that's supposed to be? Heck no. But a rock and roll group? That would be awesome."  
"Agreed. Which instrument would you play?"  
"Bass," we both say at the same time, grinning.  
"It's nice to see you smiling again, Valeska," I say, sitting back in my seat.  
"You, too. It seems like you never smile anymore."  
"Yeah, well. I haven't had a lot of reason to, I guess."  
"Yeah."  
"I just wish..."  
I bite my lip. I can't say it. I can't say I wish that Sam knew he was my dad before, so maybe we wouldn't be in this mess, and mom could be alive right now. I wish I didn't yell at him or push him away. I wish he could actually feel like my dad without this barrier I feel between me and everything else. I wish I could tell the truth without it tearing me apart.  
I wish...  
But wishing's for victims.  
"Never mind," I sigh, and Valeska opens her mouth to answer, but loud pounding interrupts her.  
"Stay here," I say calmly, going for weapons, but my heart practically tears its way out of my chest, thumping wildly.  
Someone's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, now I'm really tired, I have a sore throat, I just came home from a concert thingy for one of my sister's friends, and I know this chapter feels so short, (trust me, I know.) But I have a HUGE Christmas Church thing tomorrow I have to sing at, and as I feel like sometimes I am the only one keeping the Sopranos afloat, I have to go, but maybe there will be a chapter tomorrow night? Fair warning! CHARLIE'S SUPPOSED TO COME BACK VERY VERY VERY SOON WINK WINK, THE PEOPLE I LOVE TO DEATH AND YET TORTURE ALL THE TIME. Thanks, CreatingNebulas, and TheAngelThyla!!! YAY! They've been with me since the start. LOOK GUYS! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 50!!! God bless, Mates! ;)


	51. Don't Shoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who pops up in this chapter!!!

"Stay here," I say, running to my room to load up on weapons. I shove one in Valeska's hands when I pass her in the hallway, the pounding growing louder.  
"It can't be Sam and Dean. Get ready to fire."  
"Maddie, let me get in front."  
"No, Valeska. I'm more experienced with a gun."  
"What? But I'm-"  
"Human. Stay behind me, Valeska! Be ready to call Sam and Dean, okay?"  
She nods, and cocks her gun.  
"Good."  
With no way to see what's on the other side of the door, I have no other choice but to open it.  
I do, peeking my gun barrel out at whoever it is.  
"Sam, Dean! Don't shoot!"  
Female, short red hair, and green eyes.  
"Who are you?" I ask, poking my head out to see her better.  
"Sam? Why are you a chick?"  
"I'm not Sam! I'm Maddie."  
"You changed your name, too? You know Sam can stand for Samantha, right?"  
"What? Of course it can, but-"  
"You're changing everything about you! What's next? Dean's with Cas?"  
"What? Oh my gosh! Shut up! I'm not Sam! He's not here!"  
"All right, dude. Whatever."  
"Sam'll be back later. I'm not Sam. They're getting something."  
"Then who are you?"  
"I'm Maddie Neils. I'm his daughter."  
I slap one hand over my mouth, eyes wide, one hand still holding my gun.  
"His daughter? When did that happen?"  
"In College. Why the heck am I telling you this?!?"  
"Where are the boys? I need to slap Sam for getting a chick pregnant!"  
"Getting food. Valeska kicked them out earlier, because- What the heck is happening?!? Who are you?"  
"Charlie."  
"Charlie? Really?"  
"Yeah. The boys have mentioned me? Huh. Let me in. I need their help."  
"Why should I?"  
"It's her," Castiel says right behind me, and, (on instinct, I swear,) I punch him in the face.  
"Cas! I am so sorry!"  
He just sighs, not even remotely hurt.  
"It's Charlie. She's a friend."  
"Are you sure it's her?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine."  
I open the door, uncocking my gun and tucking it in the waistband of my pants. The woman steps in, shorter, like Valeska. She stops when she sees my friend.  
"Are those my clothes?"  
"Yes," Valeska answers. "I didn't have any others. Sorry."  
"No, no, it's cool. Nice chains."  
"They're Maddie's."  
"Maddie..." The woman turns to me. "Sam's kid? Wow."  
"Yeah."  
"When did we find out this gigantic reveal?"  
"A few months ago," I say, then growl that I can't keep my mouth shut. "Why am I telling you everything?"  
"Truth spell. If I ask you a question, you have to answer truthfully."  
"When did this happen?" Cas asks.  
"Yesterday. It took me all day to get here. I thought the boys would be here."  
"That would be great, but they're getting edible food, so be thankful for that."  
"Yeah. Sort of. Of course, Cas' taste doesn't really stray very far from Dean's. One time, he brought pork rinds for snacks," she teases him.  
"A very unnerving snack, but delicious nevertheless," Valeska comments.  
"Yeah, those things are good," I say.  
"Wow. Sam's kid likes unhealthy foods? Are you sure you're his?"  
"Yes," Valeska and I say at the same time.  
"Her soul is almost exactly the same as his," Valeska continues. "They cross, and given how they do, he is her father."  
"Wow. Who wants to call Sam so I can slap him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARLIE!!! I want to post one chapter every day this week, but we'll see, because I've been babysitting little terrors, so yippee. Thoughts on this fic? I LOVE CHARLIE! Okay, first off. In this fic, Charlie did not die when the Styne attacked. She got really hurt, but escaped by magic from Oz. But they thought she was dead, because what she used was basically an exact replica of her body. So the boys still thought she was dead for a bit, yada yada yada. But everything pretty much went as it did before in the series. What did you think of this chapter? A huge thank you to everyone! But especially TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas! Y'ALL ROCK!!! :D God bless, dudes!


	52. Hunting's My Job

I ended up calling them, keeping it short and brief. They were already on their way home, so they were at the Bunker within fifteen minutes.  
Yippee.  
“A truth spell?” Dean asks Charlie.  
“Yeah. Wanna see?”  
“Uh, no, thanks. I’ve already had one of those set on me once before.”  
“When?”  
“A few years back, when Sammy was soulless, and- Son of a… Charlie!”  
“Wait, what? Soulless?” I ask, confused.  
Did I hear that right? No, I couldn’t have.  
“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” she snickers, ignoring my questions, although probably not on purpose. “So, long story short... I need your guy’s help tracking down a cure, so I can go and gank the mother that did this to me.”  
“Do you know what did it?” I ask her, looking at the many books on the shelves.  
“Some freaky witch. I got in the way of her revenge on some lawyers.”  
“Oh. Truth spell. Lawyers. I guess that makes sense… Although, not all lawyers don’t tell the truth. Some have integrity. Anyway, there has to be some sort of cure in here, right? We can go and kill it within the next twenty-four hours.”  
“What do you mean, ‘we?’” Sam asks me.  
“Just that. We. I have to help. I can’t leave you guys to do it all by yourselves.”  
“You’re not Hunting,” Sam and Dean both say at the same time.  
“Hunting’s my job. It’s actually my life, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
“There’s no way in h-“  
“I’ve been to Hell, Sam. And there’s no way in or out of it I’m going to stop Hunting. It’s what I’ve been doing for a year, and I’m not done.”  
“Yeah, you are. You need to go to school, and-“  
“Who says I haven’t been? Online school. Plus, it goes at your pace. I’m a Sophomore right now. No cons.”  
“What about friends? A normal life? A chance at living to see your twenty-first birthday?”  
“You’re what? Thirty something? Living proof.”  
“I’ve died! We all have!”  
“Well, yippee! But I can’t stop Hunting at the drop of a hat, Sam. And even if I could, I can’t just leave it the way it is. I have demons on my tail. Crowley, remember? He’s probably throwing a fit right now, ‘cause I’m out of his creepy mitts.”  
“Wait, hold up!” Charlie exclaims. “Crowley? Demon ruler, Crowley? Why was Maddie in Hell?”  
“Which time?” I say, glaring at Sam. “The first time is a long story, but the second time was because Crowley wanted me back in Hell.”  
“You’ve gone twice?!? What the heck is wrong with you guys? When did this happen?”  
“About five months ago, I got out. And I got out a few days ago again. Sort of. They got me out. But I’m not going back, and I am going to help out with this case.”  
“Look, Maddie,” Sam sighs. “Crowley’s after you, and you just got back from Hell.”  
“We’ll make you a deal,” Dean cuts in, always the peacemaker. “You can help us find a cure, but you stay here while we’re helping Charlie gank the witch.”  
“But-“  
“Maddie,” Valeska says, coming in. “Dean’s right. Besides, I can’t go… And I can’t stay alone, Maddie. Please.”  
Valeska always knows how to make me melt.  
Shoot.  
“Okay. But only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I AM SO TIRED! So, I want to post a chapter every night this week, but no promises. With Christmas, and family time, I don't know how much fan fic time I'm going to have, but I'm hoping for the best I can get here. What do you guys think? It's really hard to make a rebellious Maddie, without making her sound like a brat at times, because I know more about her than anyone else, and I know some things about her past you guys don't yet, so I can see both sides, and it SUCKS! Anyway, see you tomorrow? God bless! Love you guys! ;) Suggestions on the story, anyone?


	53. Come Back In One Piece

Let’s just say, after finding a suitable cure for the truth spell, I ended up going to my room because Valeska was tired, and I had nothing else to do, other than stick around and chat with the people who said I couldn’t even live my life the way I need to.  
Who are they to think that they can control my life? Sure, they’re adults, but how can they think they can just tell me something and I’ll jump and do it?  
Oh, I’m not allowed to hunt? Sure, Father. I’ll just go and knit in my rocking chair. Or better yet, since I’m a child, I’ll go play with my Barbie dolls and braid my hair, pretending to be a pretty sparkly ballerina for hours on end.  
I can’t just stop now. I can’t leave my mother’s memory how it is. I just can’t.  
I flop on my bed, sighing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the box Valeska left, sitting on the bed nearby. I pull things out blindly, whatever grazes my fingertips for the slightest amount of time. My mom’s old music tapes, my soft royal blue blanket, the books I haven’t touched in months because of the lack of free time.  
I pull out a photo, staring at it for who knows how long.  
This is the photo that I took with me after I had to leave my burning house behind. The picture of my mom and I when we were camping, smiling, neither of us knowing what was to come.  
A perfect day in the woods.  
I don’t know when, but somehow, my eyes filled with tears, overflowing to pour down my cheeks.  
“Maddie?”  
I fly into Sam, wrapping my arms around him, sobbing, dropping the photo on my bed.  
“Maddie, what’s wrong?”  
“Please, Sam. Don’t die. I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t…”  
“Maddie…” I feel his arms wrap around me slowly, uncertain. “I’m not going to die.”  
“You’ve died before!”  
“I know I have. But I won’t again.”  
“How do you know?!?”  
“I just do. I have to come back. Who else is going to take care of you?”  
“I can take care of myself,” I sniffle, still holding tight.  
“I know you can.”  
“I can’t lose anyone else, Sam.”  
“Madeline, look at me.” He pulls back to look down at me, probably struggling not to laugh at my drowned-raccoon look, but his tone stays serious. “I am not going to die. It’s the one thing I am sure of. Okay? I am not going to die.”  
“Okay,” I sniffle, finally pulling away. “Sorry. Now you’re all wet.”  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“Do me a favor.”  
“Anything.”  
“Come back in one piece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs* Quick shout-outs to CreatingNebulas and my big sister, TheAngelThyla! Check out their fics, because they rock! All right, I need to huddle in a ball for a while to recover from this. *Whimpers* See ya'll tomorrow... God bless!!!


	54. Hair Dye

After that whole crying freak out, and they left us here, I realized how childish crying was. I shouldn’t cry. I hate crying. It’s weak, and it’ll just get you killed. I’m a Hunter, and Hunters aren’t weak. This is what they do. They go out and save people, and sometimes die in the process.  
It just comes with the job.  
The whole freak out was yesterday, and we haven't heard anything from anyone.  
But they're probably on their way back right now. They're probably rocking out to some great toons.  
So why am I so anxious? I ended up cleaning the whole main part of the Bunker. I washed, dried, and put away all of my clothes and sheets, including my blanket. Heck, I even took a chance and put my clothes in the dresser. I swept the floors, dusted the shelves, did the dishes, and still haven’t gotten rid of this anxiety.  
That was yesterday.  
What is wrong with me? Instead of being tortured with visions of, well, torture, like usual, all I can think about is what if they get hurt. What if Sam or Dean or Charlie trip up somehow, and the witch kills them? I can’t be there to help. If they died, would it be my fault, because I didn’t push to go?  
I’m such an idiot! How could I be so stupid? I should have done something! I should have… I don’t know. Something! There must be something I could have done.  
“Idiot,” I hiss at myself, setting up the little knick-knacks from my special box on my dresser, only pausing slightly when I stand the picture of our camping trip up against my lamp. Chewy, of course, goes on my bed, leaning on my pillow, smiling up at me with his soft blue eyes.  
I look at my room, turning slowly as not to miss anything. It’s still kind of drab, plain and not what a normal fourteen year old girl would have, but I’m not normal. I’m a Sophomore who has visions, and hunts monsters for a living.  
But this room… It’s mine.  
I haven’t had the opportunity to say that in over a year.  
My room. My life. My family.  
Whoa. My family. Did I just think that? Valeska’s my sister, and I know Dean’s my father’s brother, and Cas... I honestly don't know what Cas is in this wierd family. But what is Sam? He’s my father. What do I do with that? I’ve lived without one for fourteen years. How does one even start that relationship? I mean, normally, kids have called their fathers ‘dad’ for their whole lives. Me? I suck, that’s what. I absolutely suck.  
Who knows? Maybe Sam doesn’t even want that, and this is how it’ll stay.  
Will I even be okay with that?  
I groan, leaving my room to seek out my angel.

~~~SPN~~~

“Valeska?” I ask, coming into the room, where she is sitting on the couch. “What are you doing?”  
“Contemplating life. Castiel mentioned that bees have very short lives, yet they go through that short lifespan with no care in the world, other than the Queen bee. And here we are, struggling to find a purpose, and we have years and years of searching to go through, and even then, we may never find it.”  
“Wow. That was… Strangely uplifting. Does Cassie like bees, or something?"  
“I think so. He didn’t the last time I saw him, but that was practically the beginning of mankind.”  
“All right, Granny. Want to watch a movie?”  
“What movie?"  
After a quick search, I come up with a big pile of nothing.  
“They have nothing that sounds good... Wait! I have one! It’s in my car!”  
“What is it?”  
“A Disney movie, I must admit. Well, Disney Channel. I usually hate those, but this one isn’t terrible! ‘Descendants.’ I tried it out after… You know. I just wanted to be numb for a bit, and it seemed like the safest option... Anyway, um, it’s good. Uh, come on. It’s buried somewhere in there…”

~~~SPN~~~

It took us twenty minutes, but we eventually found it. We popped it in the DVD player, and let the commercials play.  
“You know, when I kicked Sam and Dean out to get edible food, I told Dean to get some popsicles.”  
“Wait, really?” I exclaim, jumping up. “Do you know if they got them?"  
“I put them away myself. Come on, let’s go get some.”  
She pulls me to the freezer, and we are back on the couch within minutes.  
Not long after the movie starts, Valeska pulls her cherry red popsicle out of her mouth, squinting at the screen.  
Huh. It must be an angel thing.  
“Why is her hair purple?” She asks, cocking her head to the side, as the funky teens dance and sing about being “rotten to the core.”  
“Huh? Oh, um, I don’t know. She likes it that way?”  
“How did she get it like that?”  
“Well, the character used magic. But in real life, she would use hair dye. It’s in pretty much any Wal-Mart. They’ve got some pretty neat colors. Why do you ask?"  
“I don’t know,” she shrugs, looking down, blushing. “I like it.”  
“Well, you could always dye it. Any color you want.” I tilt my head, looking at her lopsided hair. “We might have to cut your hair, though."  
“Really? But I don’t know what color. Maybe…” She looks down at her popsicle, a grin spreading across her red stained lips. “Cherry red."  
“I can see that,” I smile. “But I don’t have any hair dye on hand, and I don’t think we can just leave the Bunker.”  
“Castiel could take us…?”  
“The question is… How much nagging would it take?"

~~~SPN~~~

Evidently, not a whole lot. All it took was one look from Valeska, and he caved. He still doesn't understand the whole "teenage human girl" thing, but at least he's trying. After Valeska picked out the right shade of red, and we bought everything we needed, Cas zapped us back to the Bunker. Castiel retreated to his room to do who-knows-what, and we began the long process of washing, conditioning, cutting, dying, letting that sit as we watched some of the movie, and then finally, after more conditioning and wrapping in a towel, her hair was finally almost ready. All we had to do was let it dry in the towel.  
"Want to play some cards?" I ask her, grabbing them from the top of my dresser.  
"I've never played."  
"We're gonna fix that right now."  
It didn't take Valeska long to figure out Go Fish, and she ended up slaughtering me three games in a row.  
"All right, cheater," I laugh, tossing my pillow at her, both of us seated on my bed, sitting cross-legged. "Six out of ten?"  
"You're on, punk."  
"You're the one with red hair! I'm more of the geek!"  
"That's fair," she agrees, nodding. "You do like Doctor What and Star Trek."  
"Okay, A, it's Doctor Who. And, B, Star Trek rocks! And I don't care what people say, Voyager did not suck! That's my favorite!"  
"I know. You've said that three hundred and sixty two times before this. Now three hundred and sixty three."  
"Keeping count..." I pretend to cough. "Nerd!"  
"Brat."  
"Jerk."  
We were so busy hurling play insults at each other, we didn't hear anyone in the Bunker.  
"Maddie! Cas! Valeska!"  
"Sam!" I exclaim, overjoyed they're alive.  
We find them in the main room, looking tired.  
"Hi," I say, suddenly remembering what happened last time I saw Sam.  
"Hi. Feeling better?"  
"Much," I sigh, giving a weak smile, my cheeks burning.  
Awkward.  
"How was your hunt?"  
"Good. Killing the witch was the hardest part. We're going to have some new bruises for a while."  
"Oh. How bad?"  
"Pretty small. We've had worse."  
"I see."  
"Sorry we didn't call. We were hunting late last night, and it was too late to call. And then today, Dean was blasting his music too loud, and we barely stopped."  
"Oh. Uh, that's okay..."  
Sam nods, feeling awkward also, going to put his duffel bag away.  
"Hey, kid," Charlie greets us. "Bigger kid," she says to Valeska.  
"I am as old as mankind," Valeska responds. "I was made the day Adam and Eve got kicked out of The Garden. I am not a 'kid'"  
"All right... Um... Never gonna get used to that response."  
"Fellow geek!" I exclaim, addressing Charlie, of course. "I can tell you're a geek by the stickers I saw on your computer the other day. And... Well, you just have that vibe."  
"Thank you," she laughs.  
"You're welcome. Anyway, what do you think about Star Trek Voyager?"  
"Do I really have to answer that? The D-Bags that said it sucked need to get their brains checked. It totally rocked. Plus, female captain."  
"Well, yeah, but even besides that, it was-"  
"Hate to break up the geek fest," Dean says. "But does anyone know where all the towels went?"  
"Oh, sorry. I washed them. Right now, they're in the closet in my bathroom."  
"Awesome."  
He leaves, and I give Charlie a look.  
"How much do you wanna bet he's a fellow geek?"  
"I know he is. You should see him LARPing. He really knows how to swing a sword."  
"He LARPs? Oh my gosh! Please tell me you have pictures!"  
"Nope. Sorry, no cameras on Moondoor. Nothing to hold over his head for years to come. But-"  
"Sam!" Dean yells, interrupting her. "Get in here!"  
We all race to my bedroom, screeching to a halt, barely missing a collision or two.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to see what the problem is.  
"Don't freak out... Someone was murdered in your shower."  
"What?" I push my way in, taking in the red-stained tub.  
I look at Valeska, with her hair in a big, fluffy, red towel, some of her hair having already fallen out, little strands of cherry red bleeding out onto her forehead.  
And then we both burst out laughing.  
"What?" Sam and Dean demand at the same time. "What's so funny?"  
"It's... Hair dye!" I get out in between gasps for air.  
Valeska rips the towel off her head, letting the dyed hair be seen.  
Soon, Charlie joins in our laughter, as Dean pouts, and Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! I have to go, and sorry this is so late, but this was a pain to write when I've been baking all day, and or with family. All right. God bless! Bye! See you tomorrow!


	55. Go Fish

"Thanks for doing my hair," Valeska says, staring at my room, waiting for me to take my turn.  
"Of course," I smile, looking at the cards in my hand. "Um, do you have any... Eights?"  
"Go fish."  
"Carp," I sigh, grinning at my joke as I pick up a new card, sneaking a look at her.  
Her hair was tricky. The dying was the easy part. All I really had to do was follow the instructions on the box. It had been chopped and burned at uneven angles, but I managed to salvage enough. To be honest, I haven't had a lot of actual practice with the cutting of hair, but I did all right. Her hair is longer on one side, practically shaved off on the other, the long side hanging in her stunning eyes, focused on her cards.  
"Have any threes?"  
"Uh..." I return my attention to my cards. "Go fish."  
"Aw," she says, picking up a card.  
"Nines?"  
"Yup," she hands over her card.  
"Yes! Almost there!"  
"All right, Little Miss Optimistic. Calm down."  
I stick out my tongue at her, throwing my pillow at her head, which she dodges, shooting me an amused look.  
" Hey! What in the world was that for? I'm gonna throw it back at you, if you want to act like a child!"  
"Jerk," I laugh, dodging my pillow as it flies at my head.  
"Wow. A pillow fight," Dean says, standing in the doorway with Sam. "Never thought I'd see one of those. Well..."  
Seeing Sam step on his foot, rolling his eyes, I struggle not to bust out laughing.  
"Dean, you do know how that sounded, right?" I smirk, as it dawns on him.  
"What are you two doing?" Dean asks, trying to change the subject. "You know, besides throwing things and yelling."  
"Playing a game Maddie taught me," Valeska beams. "'Go Fish.'"  
“Not even poker?” Dean complains, looking at me. “Everyone should know how to play poker, if anything.”  
“I wanted to start off small, Mr. Smarty-Pants,” I say, rolling my eyes.  
“Who cares about taking it easy? Wipe the floor with her! That’s how we grew up.”  
Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m sure the first card game you played was poker,” I shoot, raising my eyebrows at him.  
“Well, no, but…”  
“Was it Go Fish? Come on, Dean-o. Tell the truth.”  
“I didn’t come for this!” He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “What do ya say, Sammy? Wanna wipe that grin off her face in a game of cards?”  
The problem is, Sam has the exact same grin on his face.  
“Traitor,” Dean grumbles.  
“You wanna play?” I demand, standing up. “Fine, Dean. Let’s play. Pick a card game. I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeve.”  
“You’re on. Poker. Five minutes.”  
“I’ll meet you at the table.”  
“I’m just… Gonna hang back…” Valeska says, smirking, as she has seen me beat many grown men at this particular game.  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” Dean smiles, rubbing his hands together in glee.  
“Bet you five bucks Maddie takes him off his throne,” Sam whispers to Valeska, who answers with a grin.  
“I pity his ego,” she whispers back.

~~~SPN~~~

“You have got to be cheating!” Dean grumbles, shooting me a look as he glares at the cards. “You have to have cards up your sleeve or something.”  
“Here,” I say, surprising myself by pulling my sleeve back to reveal the black ink and scars, barely flinching when the cloth runs across the burns. “No cards,” I grin, covering up my surprise with a fake smile. I pull the sleeve back down, extremely proud of myself for crossing that small bridge.  
By the look on Sam and Dean’s faces, they aren’t happy about the scars or the Prophecy thing. In fact, they seem almost pained. Especially Sam. But I keep that false smile on, shooting a wink to Valeska, who is chewing some sour gummi worms.  
“Oy, I want some,” I laugh, and she hands me the bag. “Geez, um, dude, I didn’t want the whole bag. Just like, four or five.”  
Valeska yawns in response, giving a rather sheepish watery grin.  
“You tired?” I ask, and she nods, blushing. “Go to bed, Valeska.”  
“All rightie… Teach me to play pokie tomorrow?”  
“It’s poker,” Dean grumbles, getting up. “Don’t let her teach you. She cheats.”  
“Do not!” I exclaim, crossing my arms. “And yes, Valeska, I will teach you how to play poker tomorrow.”  
“Yay,” she says, sighing in contentment. “G’night.”  
“Nightie night, Valeska. My little Chipmunk,” I laugh, seeing her slightly puffy cheeks and big eyes, sleepy and honestly, downright adorable.  
“Night, Moose,” she says, hitting me with that Rocky and Bullwinkle nickname she gave me months ago.  
Dean almost spits out his drink.  
“All right,” he says, sputtering as he gets up to leave. “That’s enough for me. If I spend another second with this cheater, she’s gonna kill me.”  
“I’m not a cheater! You’re just a sore loser!”  
Valeska snorts as she walks out, snickering at us.  
“See? Valeska agrees!” Dean exclaims.  
“You wish!” She calls in the hallway, barely audible.  
Dean curses under his breath, seemingly unable to get a win.  
“Language,” I tease.  
“Ah, shut up,” he grumbles, leaving to go to his room.  
“Nightie night to you too, Dean-o!” I call, earning some more grumbles.  
“Want to play?” I ask Sam, after Dean leaves.  
“Sure. I’m not much of a player. I did win one game once, though, which was really lucky.”  
“Well, my mom taught me, and I picked up a few tricks. I can show you them, if you want?”  
Sam grins, probably the most laid-back one I’ve ever seen him have.  
“I would love that.”  
“Cool. Hey, uh, where’s Cassie? And Charlie. I haven’t seen them for a bit.”  
“I talked to Cas earlier. Apparently, every few hundred years, angels go on praying binges. They take small breaks in between, but he said it usually lasts a few weeks.”  
“Oh. Wow. Okay… What about Charlie? I doubt she’s on a praying binge.”  
“She’s reading,” he rolls his eyes for some reason. “I want to burn those books,” he grumbles under his breath.  
“What books?”  
“You don’t want to know.”  
“Okay... Probably romance, right? I hate romance. Ew. It’s more about lust than anything, from what I’ve seen. Yuck. Anyway... Poker? Let’s see if you can beat the queen.”  
And with that, Sam and I stay up until after three, munching on sour gummi worms and working on tactics.  
This is what I would love to do every single day, and honestly, I wouldn’t complain one bit.  
If only I didn’t have this small knot of worry buried in my gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, MORTALS! My mother is going to kill me if I don't go to bed in like, two seconds, so quick shout outs to TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas!!! Seriously, guys. Check them out. And by the way, the books Sam mentioned are the Supernatural books, so a little bit of foreshadowing for you guys. ;) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Was this Christmas family time enough for you? Sorry I couldn't have Charlie or Cas in here. What they're doing right now is really important, and could not be delayed. :( Anyway, night! Merry Christmas! Ya'll have a good night! Hope you all survived the one they call Santa, and may he have burned his pants on a fireplace. ;)


	56. Kiss The Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always in the Winchester life, it can't always be all gummi worms and Go Fish. Let's see what happens when Gabriel cometh back with a message from The Man upstairs...

I wake up slowly, peeling my eyelids apart, somehow content to just lay there.  
Never mind the images that always flash through my mind. Pay no attention to the sick feeling in my gut, or the knowledge of demon blood passed down.  
Finally. I’m happy enough, safe enough, to stay in one place, not rushing anywhere, or running away from anything.  
“Hey, Kiddo.”  
I groan, knowing that particular voice.  
“Gabriel… I hate you so much right now."  
“Love you too. Get up.”  
“Why?”  
“We need to talk to Papa Moose and the Squirrel.”  
“I still don’t understand that. Valeska calls me Moose.”  
“You’ll understand eventually. Rise and Shine, Sleepy Head.”  
I peek at him, sizing up how far away he is. And…  
I throw a pillow at his face. He frowns deeply at me, ticked off.  
“Fine,” he says, starting toward me. “You asked for it.”  
Sudden panic claws its way up my chest, and I grab my Angel Blade, ready to stab him.  
“Whoa, Kiddo,” he smirks, holding up his hands in surrender. “I was just gonna drag you off your bed.”  
“You touch me, and I will stab you."  
It’s hard to breathe all of a sudden, like if he takes one step further, I'll freak out. Like he's a threat, and I can't let him hurt me, even though I know he's not. I mean, he can't be, can he?  
“Maddie,” Valeska’s voice calls happily right outside my door. “You awake yet? It’s almost seven, and Dean’s making pancakes and stuff, which smell delicious by the way, and-“  
She peaks her head inside the doorway, stopping abruptly when she sees Gabriel, not to mention the knife I have pointed at him.  
“Gabriel!” She exclaims, rushing toward him in a not-so-happy way. “What the heck are you doing?!?”  
Despite her size, and his rather large height, she head-butts him, smashing their heads together so hard I swear I hear a crack.  
She screams at him, yelling in Enochian. I catch my name in English a few times, and a few swear words I’ve heard of before, plus a few phrases and words I know. He yells back, also in Enochian, slightly ticked, but I can tell he’s extremely happy to see her.  
“What’s going on?” Sam yells, skidding into my room to see the Angel, er, sorry, sibling, one no longer Angel, scream fest. “Is that…?”  
“Yup,” I sigh, still trying to steady my heartbeat, slightly shouting over the two who are yelling. “Gabriel’s back.”  
“Why are they screaming at each other?”  
“I don’t know much Enochian. But I do know a little bit. She’s calling him some names,” I wince as she throws a particularly nasty one at him. “Ooh, Valeska... Yikes. Uh, she asked him where he’s been, and he said he was busy, I think. I think she’s said the word ‘Hell’ a few times, and he has too, but it’s more in the sense of her having been there. She cracked his head against hers a bit ago, after she found he was in here, and I was about to stab him, because he was coming toward me.”  
“He what?!?"  
“Because I threw a pillow at him. I’m fine.”  
“Still, I’m going to kill him.”  
“Not if Valeska kills him first.”  
“What’s going on here?” Dean yells, coming in with a spatula in one hand, acting as if it’s a threatening weapon. It sure doesn’t help that he’s wearing an apron, (thankfully black, and not a garish pink,) with the words ‘Kiss the Chef’ in dark red fancy script.  
"What the h-"  
"All right, shut up!" I yell, trying to control my unsteady heartbeat.  
Valeska and Gabriel stop, staring at me, as do Sam and Dean.  
"Thank you," I sigh, putting a hand on my chest. "Sorry for yelling, but I couldn't hear myself think."  
"Sorry," Valeska says, her cheeks pink.  
"You okay, kid?" Dean asks, giving his spatula to Sam, who looks like he doesn't know what the heck he's supposed to do with it. "You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine. I just... It got a little hard to breathe for a second there, that's all."  
"That's why I'm here," Gabriel says, rolling his eyes.  
"What do you know about this?" Valeska asks, staring at him with a mix of relief and annoyance.  
"Another message from God," Gabriel says calmly. "I've been keeping everything pretty calm, for Maddie and outside the Bunker, but that can only last so long."  
"What do you mean?"  
"From now on, Crowley isn't the big threat, okay?"  
"Then what is?"  
"Stella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That sucks. Thoughts? Okay, so no update tomorrow, because I will be working on other things in life, sadly. But in reality here, I'm working on posting the first chapter of a new fic I have been working on, I have church, and I have to draw out the design for my mother's tattoo. Plus, honestly, I'll need some time for the next chapter. I'm not promising anything super long, but I need to get it just right. Sorry this chapter was so short, especially after getting an update every day this week, but I won't abandon you guys! I will probably resume the chapter a day thing this week also, before school starts. (May it never come.) But hey, if you need a fic fix, TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas are the ones to go to! Also, I just read a new fic from nicKnack22. It's a Supernatural fic, and let me tell you, it's Supernatural. You have to check it out! It's called "Cat's in the Cradle." I think my heart broke... At least I know I'm not soulless... *Sighs heavily* Goodnight, and God bless our broken souls! :D


	57. I'm Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little bit of lyrics in here are from Led Zeppelin's No Quarter. (I love that song.)

“Stella.”  
I slam my eyelids together, struggling to breathe correctly.  
No. No, no, no. I’ve been struggling not to think of her. She was always there, and I knew that, but hearing that name, out loud, it makes it real. It makes her more real.  
“She’s trying to take over Hell, and she’s got a way to do it, according to our resources. I’ve been so busy trying to keep that from spilling onto the earth, and Maddie from remembering all of it, but that can’t last forever.”  
“Hold up, Gabriel,” Sam says through my crazy thoughts. “Maddie, breathe. You’re going to pass out.”  
“No,” I squeak out. “I can’t go back.”  
“You’re not going to go back, Maddie.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Madeline, breathe right now, or you’re going to faint.”  
I take in a shuddering breath, afraid to do anything else.  
“Open your eyes.”  
“I can’t,” I say, shaking my head.  
“Yes, you can.”  
I’m scared. I want to say it, but how can I? I’m too scared to say I’m scared. I can’t even admit it.  
“Look where you are.”  
I slowly open my eyes, staring at Sam.  
“You are never going back there. Do you understand me? No matter what.”  
“She’s horrible, Sam. You have no idea what she’s like. She’s worse than Crowley.”  
Crowley always had this sense of boredom. He just wanted his answers, and that was basically it. But Stella... She didn’t care about getting answers. She just loved her freedom to hack and slice and burn, rip and tear everything apart with her teeth.  
“And we’ll take care of Stella, just as we have every other thing we’ve taken care of.”  
“You don’t know her, Sam. She’ll do worse than kill you. You don’t know what she can do.”  
“And I don’t care what she can do. Because we’ll show her what we can do.”  
“See? This is just wasting time,” Gabriel groans.  
I shoot a glare at him as Valeska slaps the back of his head.  
“You’re in time out,” she snaps.  
“Ow…” He whines, rubbing the offended spot. “You’re mean!”  
That earns a small, (almost hysterical,) laugh from me.  
“Do I smell something burning?” Valeska says, sniffing the air.  
“My pancakes!” Dean yells, running like a roadrunner to save his food.  
“Maddie, what you need is food, and a hug.” Valeska hugs me tight, pulling back after a few seconds. “There. One’s been taken care of. Now, let’s take care of the other one.”

~~~SPN~~~

Dean managed to save his food, after about thirty seconds of screaming that drove my anxiety up the wall.  
“Maddie, eat,” Sam says, nudging my plate toward me. “You’re not allowed to faint.”  
“I’m not really hungry.”  
“At least a pancake.”  
“Okay,” I sigh, picking at my food, putting a small bite in my mouth.  
Sam returns to his food, seemingly satisfied.  
I chew slowly, barely tasting the syrup that’s smothering the chocolate chip pancake.  
"Charlie's still reading her stupid books," Dean grumbles. "And Cas is in his praying circle or whatever the heck you call it."  
"Charlie's missing out on real food? Wow."  
“Hey, look!” Gabriel exclaims, and I look up to see he’s literally guzzling the syrup.  
I almost gag.  
“Gabriel!” Valeska exclaims, smacking his head again, making him sputter. “Use your manners!”  
Dean rolls his eyes, while Sam just looks disgusted.  
My stomach is not in the mood for this. I get up from the table wordlessly, positively grossed out. I leave the room, walking to where I know my car is.  
I open the driver’s side door, climb inside, and close my door, turning on the radio, as I let my eyes fall shut.  
This is how I’ve gotten away all this time. This is my escape car. The getaway car for the last year of my life. My means of freedom.  
“Walking side by side with death,  
The Devil mocks their every step…”  
The slow notes lull me into a calm, almost numb. Just there, even though my mind is running a million miles a minute.  
A soft knock on the passenger door window makes me open my eyes, and I see Sam get in the car.  
“Can I join you?”  
I shrug.  
“You’re already in the car. Why not?”  
“You okay?”  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this chapter is, but to be honest, I wrote most of it in church on notebook-ish paper, so with my handwriting, it's hard to tell. Hopefully, it's not too short. Anyway, I posted the first chapter of my new fic, (it's a Supernatural fic, of course,) and I would really appreciate it if you would check it out! But don't worry, this fic is my top fic priority! I will not desert you guys! And any feedback on any of my fics would be awesome! God bless! :D


	58. I Hate It

“You okay?”  
“No."  
“Maddie, it’s going to be all right.”  
“How?” I ask with a sigh. “How can it ever be all right, when-“  
My voice breaks, and I thump the back of my head on my seat.  
“When everything’s falling apart. I just... These past few days have been.... Good, I guess, but I don’t know. Everything’s crazy, and with Stella and Crowley, and Gabriel being a tool, and... I just can’t do this, Sam. I hate it. I hate it! Every single day, I’ve been living with the knowledge that I have demon blood in me, and... I’m a monster, Sam! I’m a freak, and I always have been.”  
“Madeline Neils,” Sam snaps. “Don’t ever say that again. Don’t you ever say that.”  
“It’s true, Sam. I’ve always known it."  
“No. Why would you even think that?"  
"Because it's true! I have freaky visions! And I don't even go to a real school, and I hunt monsters for a living! I've gone to Hell, twice, and I've had things done to me that no one else could even imagine! I break everything I touch, Sam! Look at you! I've already dragged you and Dean down with me, and you never asked for this! You never asked for me to fall into your life and wreck it, throwing it into this Hell my life is. I have the King of Hell on my tail, and now this demon groupie is trying to bring Hell on earth. I know you never asked for this! You never wanted this! Or me. I was an accident. And because of me, my mom's dead, and I'm here... I've ruined everything."  
I put my head in my hands, hating all of it.  
"Maddie, look at me," Sam says, probably angry. "Look at me right now."  
I look at him, expecting a lecture, or a confirmation of my fears.  
"You aren't a freak. You've never been a monster. I may not know you as much as I want to, but I know that. You may not have been planned, but you are not an accident. Don't you ever think that. Ever, okay? It is not your fault Anne is dead. If it's anyone's, it's mine. You haven't ruined anything. In fact, you've done the complete opposite. You came into my life, and you fixed it. Without you, I don't know what my life would be like. I can't even imagine it. And as for me never asking for this, for you... I will never give you up, Madeline. You're my daughter, and honestly, looking at you, it's like looking in a mirror. I can't look at you without seeing me, but you know what? I also see your mom, and I don't regret a thing."  
"You really think I'm like her?"  
"You're perfect. I didn't know it before, but I've always wanted you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to post a chapter every day this week, but honestly, with how hard it was to get this chapter written, I don't know. I almost cried because I spent over three hours straight trying to write. And with this freaking keyboard with this kindle I'm struggling to use, because I swear, every other word, I have to rewrite, and I'm about to kill this thing. Add how my big sister's cat just jumped on me and now I'm bleeding, and how I haven't had a good nights sleep in days, chores suck, school's about to start, and everything else, I want to punch something. Goodnight. God bless. I think I am going to just lie here for a few hours until the sun rises. See you later. I am so tired. And why does my kindle keep on putting the word "Thatcher" in everywhere? What the heck does that mean?


	59. I'm Done Being Scared

As it always is with the Winchesters, Sam’s worried. He’s always known he was a freak, but having his daughter say it, thinking she’s a freak, and worse, a monster, makes him want to uproot the whole world to get that thought out of her head. He wants to tear Heaven, Hell, and earth apart to find Crowley, Stella, and every other demon and destroy every last piece of them until not even dust is left over.  
He wants to send his daughter, the one walking slowly beside him, to school, to college maybe. He wants to have those years he missed out on to hear her first word, wishing it could have been ‘dad.’ And he wants to teach her how to walk, play dress up and tea party with her, and he wouldn’t complain one bit. He wants to teach her how to make a hand turkey, although it would probably just end up in sticky hands and snips of paper in her hair. He wants to see her have her first haircut, and make her first PB&J.  
He wants her to never have to hold a gun, or slice a monster apart with a knife, or burn an innocent victim’s body as she buries a monster in an unmarked grave. She shouldn’t have to worry where her next meal is going to come from, or even if she’ll get one, or if she’ll sleep in a real bed tonight. She shouldn’t have to hate herself for who she is or fear for her life and her family.  
She should have her mother to care for her and braid her hair, and read her bedtime stories.  
She doesn’t deserve this. She deserves a normal life away from demons. She deserves a life where she can go to college no matter how impossible that sounds.  
She deserves a hug. That’s what she deserves. A big, giant, bear hug where she can stay forever.  
But how can that ever happen when Stella lives?  
“Sam...” Maddie starts, walking slowly. “I’m sorry about that. I don’t know where it came from.”  
“I already told you this. Don’t apologize.”  
She nods, looking at the floor.  
“I just don’t like being scared. I’m done being scared.” She sighs, running a hand through her hair. “I’m going to talk to Charlie. I haven’t seen her in a while.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll be in the other room in a bit.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Charlie?” I call, knocking on her door. “You alive?”  
“Yeah, hold on!”  
On the other side of the door, I can hear her moving, and then a huge thud, followed by a rather loud ‘son of a… Oh, for the love of Voldemort!”  
“I’m okay!” She calls, opening the door with messy hair, bloodshot eyes, and a big goofy smile.  
“Wow,” I say, looking behind her at the many, many books and sheets thrown around the room, taking note of the Harry Potter poster on one wall.  
“You look worse than me.”  
“I haven’t slept in days. Well, I did fall asleep once but it was less than a half an hour total, so I wouldn’t really call that ‘sleep.’”  
“What have you been doing in there?”  
“Reading.”  
“Reading what?”  
“Uh...” She closes the door enough that I can’t see inside. “Books I promised not to show you.”  
“Why?”  
“They’re pretty… Um, weird.”  
“Are they romance or something?”  
“Or something. Need anything?”  
“Nice change of subject. Uh, no, I don’t. Just wanted to see how you’re doing. You don’t look well.”  
“Says you,” she says, then sticks her tongue out at me. “I’m reading, so I’m on Cloud Nine.”  
“Well, you’re missing out on Dean’s chocolate chip pancakes, which I hear are really good. And Gabriel’s here.”  
“Gabriel’s here? Ooh! I read about him! Best Trickster ever! Wait... Nobody told me they were chocolate chip!”  
“Well, there should still be some. I was just headed back myself.”  
“Lead the way, Mighty Captain!”  
She gives me a quick salute.  
“At ease, soldier. All right, Gilligan. Follow me.”  
“How did you go from soldier to a nineteen-sixties TV show?”

~~~SPN~~~

“Why not?”  
“I can’t just leave Maddie, Gabriel!” Valeska yells at him.  
“We have to get your Grace back, and your dog isn’t happy being left alone for so long.”  
“Violet? Where is she?”  
“Where you left her.”  
“Oh, gosh! I know she doesn’t really need food, so she’ll be fine until I can get her, but I can’t leave Maddie here.”  
“You need your Grace back, Valeska.”  
“And who says so? I’m doing just fine as a human!”  
“I know you’re the Angel of Change and can adapt easily, but you can’t protect the kid without it, and you know it.”  
Valeska bites her lip, thinking.  
“You know I’m right, Sis.”  
“How soon can we be back?” She finally says, closing her eyes.  
“Considering how we’ll have to break into Hell, find it, and then somehow jam it back in, a week. Maybe two.”  
“What about Maddie?” Her eyes stare into his, searching for another way. “I can’t leave her in danger, Brother.”  
“She’ll be safe here. Right, guys?”  
Gabriel turns to Sam and Dean.  
“There is no way on earth she is leaving this Bunker until I know she’s safe,” Sam states firmly.  
“Great! Let’s go!”  
“I can’t just ‘go,’ Gabriel. I must talk to Maddie, and tell her.”  
“Tell me what?”  
All eyes turn to see Maddie, arms crossed, standing in front of a tired-looking Charlie, who smiles sheepishly.  
“Not eavesdropping, I swear!” She says, throwing her hands in the air.  
“Tell me what?” Maddie says again.  
No one speaks.  
“Valeska?” Maddie says, looking into her eyes. “Are you leaving?”  
“Maddie…”  
“No excuses. Just tell me why. I know it’s for a good reason. You wouldn’t leave for anything but.”  
“Gabriel and I need to recover my Grace, and we need to get Violet.”  
“Okay.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yup. I know you need your Grace back to do your job, and I understand.”  
“It’s not just my job, Maddie. You’re my friend. My best friend, and I want to protect you. I can’t let you get hurt, okay?”  
“I know. But what if you get hurt?”  
“Simple. If Gabriel gets me killed, I’ll kill him.”  
“Valeska!”  
“Hey!” Gabriel exclaims. “No fair! Besides, I am a very responsible person.”  
“In your dreams,” Charlie mutters.  
“Valeska, I know you need to go. Just promise me you’ll come back alive.”  
“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say here, as I have no news. But hey, I know how the next few chapters are going to go, and let me tell you, I suck. *Facepalms* Seriously, I suck... Anyway, dudes! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! THEY ROCK!!! See you guys tomorrow! What do you think of the story so far? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! God bless you, Sweethearts!


	60. Epic Jawline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I know it's now Friday, and not Thursday, but this was so hard to write! My head hurts so much right now.... Enjoy this chapter! See y'all tonight! By the way, how are you guys feeling about the new year? I SWEAR, IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER YEAR OF PUBLIC SCHOOL, I MIGHT JUST FREAKING SCREAM.... Get ready for this chapter, because a LOT of crap happens, and it's just everywhere.

“Remember what you promised!”  
“I’ll be back."  
And with that, Valeska and Gabriel are gone.  
Valeska told him that she wouldn’t leave until we mapped out a plan the best we could, which only took three hours.  
“She’ll come back, Maddie,” Sam says.  
“I hope so.”  
“Come on. You still haven’t eaten.”  
“I’m not really hungry, Sam."  
“You have to eat something.”  
“I just want to take a shower or something. I don’t think I can eat anything at the moment.”  
“Sam,” Charlie breaks in. “I think we all could use some alone time.”  
“Okay,” he sighs.  
I know Charlie was just trying to stay on my side, and for that, I am grateful.  
“Besides,” she says. “We need to catch up."  
I trudge to my room, praying to God that Valeska will be okay.

~~~SPN~~~

Dressed in jeans and a black undershirt, I stare at myself in the mirror.  
Old scars mixed with new ones are scattered here and there, not really blending in. I rub the part on my arm where the tattoo thingy is.  
The Prophecy.  
Right.  
I can’t even understand it.  
I slowly pull up my shirt to see the ugly scars I know so well, along with the new ones from Stella.  
Long, jagged, ugly. I’m like the Bride of Frankenstein.  
Great.  
The newest worst scar goes from the bottom left of my rib cage down to my hip, where Stella’s favorite knife was thrust into, then dragged down to rest.  
An image of blood and screams flashes before my eyes, sending me falling.  
“No."  
Stella’s green eyes the color of spring grass and shackled hands. Heavy labored breathing and cries breaking the silence when her laughs aren’t there. No thoughts but of pain and gore, and nothing more than pure Hell.  
“Please, God! No! Help me.” I whisper my cries, desperate to banish the memories away. “I can’t do this. I need your help, God. Please. I can’t do it anymore. Please… I need your help, Jesus.”  
Slowly, the memories filter away into clear thoughts. They’re tired, but clear of the torture that was consuming me.  
Shaking, I open the bathroom door, step into my room, and crawl into bed with wet hair, falling asleep with the words of “Hey, Jude” running through my head.

~~~SPN~~~

“Mom?” I call, into the black abyss. “Mommy, are you there? Where are you?"  
“Maddie…”  
“Mom? Mom! I can’t see you! Where are you?”  
“I’m coming! Stay there!”  
“Mom!”  
“Stay still, I’m coming.”  
Out of the black, she steps, wearing dark grey clothes and sunken cheeks.  
“Mom!”  
She holds out her arms, and I run towards her, pushing through the soupy fog, crashing into her as she wraps her arms around me, cold.  
“Mom, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, Madeline,” she says, voice hollow.  
I look into her face to see red start to slowly drip from her lips, streaming from her eyes.  
“Mom? What’s happening?”  
Her whole body drips into blood, her now bony fingers latched onto my arms, streams of sick red smeared on my skin. I watch in horror as she turns to a giant shapeless puddle at my feet, splattered on my clothes and skin, drops of her in my mouth, tasting like sweet fire.

~~~SPN~~~

“Mom!"  
I claw at the sheets smothering me, desperate to get out, away from the hands pulling me down.  
“No!” I shriek, falling off my bed, finally free of the sheets. My groggy eyes frantically search the room, finding nothing but the normal.  
With a groan, I stand up, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand as I grab a shirt and pull it on over my undershirt. I head to the kitchen, my heart still beating hard. Once there, I find the coffee, starting up a pot. One glance at the clock tells me it’s way too early for coffee, but can that ever really be true?  
And now I’m starving. I really should have eaten something.  
Luckily, digging in the fridge ends with a yogurt in my hand. I grab a cup of coffee and head to the dining room area, setting those along with a spoon on the table on my way to the bookshelves.  
I know a lot about demons, but I don’t know everything. And something tells me Stella won’t be easy to get rid of. And then of course we have Crowley to take care of, and I can’t wait to kill him. I don’t want revenge, but I do want them out of my life for good, where they can’t hurt me or my family.  
Grabbing a tome off one of the shelves, I set it on the table, blowing softly on my coffee as I open it.

~~~SPN~~~

“Been up long?”  
I look up to see Sam, and I sigh, glancing at the book.  
“Depends. What time is it?”  
“A little after six.”  
“Not too long. A few hours. I’m trying to brush up on my demon knowledge. I’m a bit rusty, what with being in Hell and all. Hey, uh, I made coffee. There’s still some in the kitchen.”  
“Yeah… Okay.”  
Awkward.  
“We need to take care of Stella, Sam. As soon as possible.”  
“Agreed. Look, Dean and I have been talking, and we think we have a plan.”  
“Really? I thought it would be harder to get you guys on board.”  
“Yeah, not really,” Dean says, walking in. “Anything to keep you safe, Kid.”  
“Great. What’s the plan?”  
“Cas says we can’t find Stella until we get to Crowley. And for that to happen…"  
“We have to summon him.”  
“Yeah. Awesome.”

~~~SPN~~~

I am so not one for this plan, but it’s the only one we have. Summon Crowley, get our answers, kill him.  
Simple, right? Hopefully it’ll go as planned, but I still have this pit in my stomach. It’s probably because the thought of Crowley turns my stomach.  
“All right. Everything’s all planned out now. When do we leave?”  
They give each other a look, as Charlie leads Castiel, (both of them looking tired,) out of the room.  
“What?”  
“It would be safer if you didn’t come.”  
“What? But I have to come. You guys! We’re taking on the King of Hell! It isn’t going to be a walk in the park!”  
“Exactly. And with you healing and recovering from being in Hell still…"  
“You could get hurt, Maddie.”  
“And you could too, Sam!”  
“Remember what I said about how I want to actually get to know you, and I will never let you go? I can’t do that if you’re dead, Madeline. Please, just stay here and be safe.”  
“But you won’t be safe! You’re going after Crowley!”  
“I’ve dealt with Crowley before. When he wants something, he will not give it up. And for his own sick reasons, he wants you. And so does Stella. I am not taking that chance. So you are staying here, where they can’t get you.”  
I see his point.  
“Dean, can you please give us a minute?” I ask quietly, staring at Sam.  
“Right, ‘cause I’m gonna leave Sammy with no backup.”  
“Please, Dean.”  
“Fine. I’m getting pie.”  
“Thank you.”  
He leaves, rolling his eyes all the way.  
“I’m not helpless, Sam. I would be dead right now if I was. And if you think I am, you don’t know me at all.”  
“Maddie, you’re probably the strongest fourteen year old I know.”  
“Exactly how many is that?”  
“But I also know that if Crowley even sees you, he’ll either kill you, or worse. I promised Valeska you would stay here until it’s safe, and with those demons out there, it’s not. I know that you are my daughter, but I haven’t been in your life long enough to make you stay, but I’m going to try. My dad always made me do things, and I promised myself I wouldn’t be like him. But I will not let you dangle yourself in front of Crowley where he can get you. Okay?”  
“Did your dad try to make you quit Hunting?”  
“No. He forced me to Hunt, and I’ve honestly never really forgiven him for that.”  
“But what if something happens?”  
“Nothing will.”  
“But if someone gets hurt-“  
“No one will get hurt. Crowley’s going to be in a Devil’s Trap the whole time, and it’ll be just him and us.”  
“If I say I’ll stay here, you have to promise me something.”  
“Of course.”  
“You have to swear you won’t die.”  
“I promise.”  
“Okay.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Ready, Charlie?”  
“Ready, Dean!” She calls from her hiding spot behind some boards in the abandoned barn.  
“Let’s light this candle.”  
Dean does the ritual, sending the ingredients up in flames, but nothing appears in the Devil’s Trap in front of them.  
“Did you do it wrong?” Sam asks.  
“No, I didn’t- Dude, I’m not stupid, okay? I can do a friggin’-“  
“Hello, Boys,” the familiar voice says from behind them.  
They whirl around to see the source, staring at the demon.  
"Crowley."  
"Did you really think you could trap me that easy? This isn't like a few years back, you know. We're not best friends anymore, Dean. You can take your snot-nosed little brother back to your Bunker."  
"We're here about Stella."  
"Oh, then let's break out the tea and scones. Who likes blueberry?"  
"I'm serious, Crowley."  
"And I'm serious as well. That little toy of mine is nothing to worry about. I'll deal with her and have her locked up in my dungeon within a week, at most."  
"We want information. We heard she wants Maddie."  
"Ah, yes, my little pet. How is she, by the way? Haven't seen her since you two and your little angel over there broke in and took her."  
"Quit yakking and start spilling, Crowley, before your guts spill."  
"Dean, I miss our little chats. We should do this more often."  
"Now."  
"Look, I have nothing of use on Stella. As far as I know, she stole some things of mine and has her head buried in the dirt. The little slut won't show her face anytime soon if she's smart."  
"You called?"  
All eyes turn to see a woman in jeans and a form-fitting tank top, decorated with pink hearts over a white canvas. Her hair is long and dark brown, up in a sloppy ponytail, stray hairs floating in front of her ebony eyes.  
"Hello, Boys," she says, looking them up and down. "Hiya, Sammy."  
"You're the demon that let us in Maddie's cell."  
"Yeah, wish that had gone better. You were supposed to try to 'save her,' and end up killing her. Everyone knows that if a soul dies in Hell, it stays in Hell. But your Angel just had to interfere. Howdy, Cassie," she says, giving him a little wave with her fingers. "How ya been?"  
He just squints at her, gritting his teeth.  
"Ooh, look at those eyes. It's like God himself put the sky in your head. Might shoot for that color in my next Meatsuit. Sorry, I'm off track. I came to kill you all. Silly me."  
Stella whips out a knife, slashing at Dean, who is closer. She misses, and they grapple for a few seconds, face to face.  
"Epic jawline," she comments, almost catching him off guard enough to slice him to ribbons, but he dodges it, throwing her away from him just in time.  
She jumps at Sam, thrusting her blade into his side.

SPN~~~

One final hug, and then poof, they’re gone.  
That was three hours ago.  
I am sitting on my bed, anxiously waiting for them to come back, call, something, anything, listening to the most calming music I can think of, which just happens to be Smoke On The Water, so that tells you my idea of 'calm.'  
Suddenly, I fall off my bed as I am hit with images.  
'Sam gets stabbed by Stella, and she rips back the blade, grinning. Sam sinks to the ground, blood leaking from his lips. Stella turns away, ready to stab Charlie, who stands five feet away, holding a wicked knife and a glare firm.'  
I suck in a breath, bolting up with a scream.  
"No!"  
I grab a knife, (sheathed right now,) racing down the stairs to the garage, but I catch my foot on something, tumbling down the last of the stairs, landing at an awkward angle, and my leg feels like it's on fire, my head suddenly aching and throbbing.  
I suck back a cry, pulling myself up by the railing.  
"Gabriel! I need your help! Please! Sam's going to die!"  
It feels like forever, but finally Gabriel pops up a few feet away. I bite back a sob in relief, (or maybe it's excruciating pain,) holding myself up by the railing.  
"They're in an old barn a few miles west of here. I have to help them!"  
"Wha-"  
"Now, Gabriel! Please!"  
He places two fingers on my forehead, dropping me in the barn, thankfully leaning against a wall.  
I watch in horror as Stella stabs my father ten feet away.  
"Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs*


	61. You Promised!

“Dad!”  
All eyes turn to me, staring. I see a flicker of Crowley, but then he vanishes like the coward he is.  
“Aw, you called him ‘Dad!’” Stella exclaims, smiling. “Care to see ‘Daddy’ off?”  
“No!”  
I stuff the sheathed knife in my pocket, limping towards him, but fall after a loud crack is heard, sending me sprawling with a scream.  
“Maddie, Maddie, Maddie,” she says, pulling me up by my hair until I’m staring at her face to face. “Haven’t seen you in a while, huh?”  
“Stella, you can go back to where you came from," I say through gritted teeth, my whole leg feeling like it’s being broiled.  
“Sure! As long as you come with me.”  
I spit in her face, but she just wipes it away, almost bored.  
She throws her fist back, slamming it into my jaw, still holding my hair with her other hand.  
“Get away from her!” A weak shout says, preventing her from doing anything else. I spot Sam a few feet away, holding his side, glaring at Stella.  
And then I am released, sinking to the ground as I grasp at my leg, biting back a scream. Through teary eyes, I spot Stella fighting Dean, and she throws him, Charlie, and Castiel against the walls, pinning them there with her freaky demon powers.  
“I’ll deal with you later, Mr. Jawline,” she purrs, running a hand through his hair.  
Sam growls, (or maybe groans,) behind her.  
“Don’t worry, Sugar. I’ll be right there.” She struts over to me, smiling wickedly. “Come on, Madeline. Let’s say bye-bye to Daddy.”  
As she drags me by the hair, I take my knife out of my pocket, dropping the sheathe somewhere, slipping the blade up my sleeve until she lets me go, crouching down to eye-level with me, right next to a dying Sam.  
“Look at him,” she orders. “Look into his eyes, and watch him die. This is all your fault.”  
I stare at her, refusing.  
“Look at him!” She screams, grabbing my hair again, pulling until I’m left staring into his big brown drooping eyes. “You did this.”  
“No, I did this!” I plunge the knife into her side, sadly missing her vitals, but it’s enough to make her scream and scramble back, clutching the blade’s hilt with both hands as Dean, Charlie and Castiel fall back to the ground.  
“Angel’s Blade. Just smaller,” I say through gritted teeth.  
“You little b-“  
Dean wastes no time, grabbing her and pulling her back while she screams all sorts of profanities at us. He whips out a wicked-looking knife, about to bury it in her chest, but then suddenly she’s gone, and Crowley is standing behind him.  
“Thank you, Squirrel,” he says, calm. “Moose,” he nods at Sam, who is barely conscious.  
And then in a blink, Crowley’s gone.  
Sam groans, and I crawl the last few feet towards him, ignoring the pain in my leg.  
“Sam! No, stay with me,” I put my hands over the large gash in his side, trying to stop the flow of blood. “Stay with me, you hear? Sam, don’t you dare close your eyes! Don’t you dare!”  
His blood stains everything, squeezing between my fingers. It’s everywhere.  
There’s so much. So much blood.  
“Sam, if you close those eyes, I swear… Sam!”  
His eyes roll into the back of his head, his breathing wet and ragged.  
“You promised!”  
I don’t even notice Dean is beside me until he pulls me back, desperately trying to stop the blood flow.  
“Fix him!” I yell, searching for Castiel. “Cas! Heal him! Please!”  
Castiel moves Dean’s hands off the wound, putting one hand in their place, his eyes glowing as I see his Grace slowly flow from his fingertips into the blood, knitting the skin back together. He stumbles back, shaking his head slightly, as if to clear it.  
I stare at Sam, seeing no rise and fall of his chest.  
Nothing.  
And then, when it feels like forever has passed, he coughs, blood spurting from his lips as he sits up quickly, struggling to breathe.  
“Sam!” I sob, launching myself at him. "Thank God!”  
“What happened?”  
I can’t answer, as I cannot stop crying.  
I black out within seconds as my leg feels like it’s being consumed by fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow! I am so not tired, but I am. How has your New Year been? Mine started out not being able to sleep, I've had a horrible headache for two days straight, I was going to go to my Nanny's house today, but I got sick about two hours before I was supposed to go, (and tomorrow's her birthday, but my little sister got to go, so that was cool,) I've been SO sore for two days it's not even funny, and a whole lot of other crap. (I lost count how many times I threw up after four. I threw up for about ten minutes straight. I'm serious.) Sorry I'm ranting. Big TMI there... I really hope your New Year's better than mine. At least I have my fan fiction and you guys! Comments on this chapter? I would love to hear from you! God bless you, you beautiful Lovelies!


	62. If That's Moriarty, I Guess I'm Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAMMY'S ALIVE, STELLA AND CROWLEY ARE IN THE WIND, AND MADDIE'S HURTING! Am I not the most innocent person ever?

I don’t know where I am. I don’t know who’s around me. I don’t know why I can’t feel anything.  
I don’t know.  
Something tickles at the back of my mind, itching, clawing to get out.  
Stella. Crowley. Dean, Charlie, Cas.  
Sam.  
Sam!  
I’m suddenly hit with unbearable agony, hitting every molecule of my being from the waist down.  
“S’m…”  
“Maddie... Stay with me... Don’t… We’re almost there…”  
“H’rts.”  
“Stay awake, Maddie… Madeline, stay awake! Maddie…”

~~~SPN~~~

The next thing I know, all I see is white with grey edges.  
“Doctor Moriarty, she’s awake,” a fuzzy female voice says, as I feel movement.  
A face appears above me, squinty eyes the color of gravel.  
“Possible concussion,” it says, after shining an impossibly bright light in my eyes, making me flinch.  
“Sweetheart, we’re just going to fix you up, okay?” The first voice says, replacing Moriarty as he goes who-knows-where. “Can you understand me?”  
“Where’s Sam?”  
“Is he the one that brought you in?”  
“I-I don’t know. Where’s Sam?”  
“I’m sure he’s fine, Sweetheart. What’s your name?”  
“Well, if that’s Moriarty, I guess I’m Sherlock,” I groan, wincing. “Maddie.”  
“Glad to see you have a sense of humor. Maddie, you’re going to be fine, okay?”  
“Where am I?”  
“Saint Mary’s Hospital. Don’t move. You have a broken leg, and you may have a slight concussion.”  
“Where’s Sam?” I demand weakly, struggling to sit up. “I have to find him.”  
“Stay down,” she orders gently, trying to push me down. “He’s fine.”  
“I have to know if he’s okay.”  
“Do you know what happened to you?”  
“Um...” I vaguely recall falling. “I fell.”  
“Off of what?”  
“Stairs. I tripped while I was... I have to go.”  
I force myself to sit up, but fall back as my leg flares up in pain, ripping a small cry out of me.  
“Stay still. Sweetheart, look at me. You’re going to be okay. Look at me. You need to stay awake, okay? Look at me. Come on, stay awake. You can’t close your eyes, Maddie. Sweetheart, don’t....”  
And then it’s all black again.

~~~SPN~~~

“Mild concussion, and her leg’s broken in two spots, but other than that, she’s completely healthy. She’ll be fine.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’ll be in to check on her in a little while.”  
Why does my leg feel like it’s on fire? And my head is throbbing.  
“You heard her, Sam. She’ll be fine.”  
“Yeah, but they don’t know about her countless scars.”  
“Just be happy Cas is able to cloak those from them. We’d have Child Services on our-“  
“What happened…? After Stella.”  
“Uh… What do you remember?"  
"Crowley smoking out, Stella had Maddie, Maddie stabbed her, I think. Next thing I know, I’m playing Army Men with you when we were little on the hood of the Impala.”  
“You went to Heaven?”  
“I guess.”  
“You died, Sam.” A pause. “Again.”  
“I promised, Dean. I swore I wouldn’t die, and then I did. Right in front of her.”  
“But you’re back.”  
“That’s not the point, Dean!”  
No one speaks for a minute.  
“What happened after?” Sam asks with a sigh.  
“Crowley came back and zapped Stella away.”  
“She’s still alive?”  
“As far as I know.”  
“Great.”  
“Dean, when Maddie first appeared…”  
“I heard it, too. I think everyone did.”  
“So I’m not crazy.”  
“I wouldn’t say that.”  
“Shut up. Seriously. She really yelled… She called me…” He groans. “I am such an idiot.”

~~~SPN~~~

“I am such an idiot,” Sam groans, after Dean nods his confirmation.  
Maddie rolls over, drawing their attention. She lets out a little cry of pain, making Sam’s heart jump into his throat.  
“Maddie?” He brushes the hair from her face.  
“Sam?” She says, eyes squeezed shut. “I can’t move my leg.”  
“You broke it.”  
“I heard. I fell down the stairs, trying to help you. I had a vision, Sam. I saw you die.” She opens her eyes, brown with little flecks of gold throughout, laced with pain. “Twice.”  
“I know I promised-“  
Maddie pulls him into a hug, ignoring the flaring pain in her leg, not to mention her head.  
“Just don’t do it again.”  
“Okay,” Sam hugs her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Not tired, but at least today is my Grandma's fifty-seventh birthday, so YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NANNY! MAY SHE HAVE FIFTY SEVEN MORE, AND THEN SOME!!! Anyway, comments? How are ya'll feeling about this story? I'm gonna focus on the characters healing physically for a while, but mentally will suck for a bit... Sorry? Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, dudes! Also, Protecting the Winchesters by loverose14impala is pretty good so far. 46 chapters in, no creepy ships so far, so yay! (And Gabriel and Balthazar are in there, too, so that's awesome!) I need a good fic fix ASAP... SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY!!! *Cries* Oh, somebody, just help me now. I HATE IT. So probably no update tomorrow, sorry. I have to prepare, and to be honest, I've been putting off cleaning my black hole of a backpack for over two weeks now. Pray. Just pray. But update on Monday, I swear! God bless, Sweeties! :D


	63. Nurse Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams* I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS. My Mom told me to go to bed, but it was already typed up, and I went to bed, and was trying to post it, but then long story short, the stupid thing wouldn't load and basically yesterday was the first day back at school, and I had a demon teacher who gave me a panic attack during class and I ended up maybe getting her in trouble with my counselor today when I was requesting a schedule change, and just pray the teacher doesn't find out it was me who got her in trouble, and yesterday I wanted to cry all day, but now my schedule is fixed and I don't have to see the demon teacher anymore, but I do feel REALLY guilty for not posting this chapter last night, as I promised and I always do, but I basically passed out last night after I haven't slept very well lately and my first alarm went off at four thirty, never mind the fact I was awake almost all night... Anyway, I made the chapter longer so you guys will have something to make up for it, so will you guys forgive me? I FEEL SO BAD FOR IT!!! (P.S. I really like my new Math teacher. He's a newbie at the school, so he doesn't know anything about the Smart Board, but he still knows more than most teachers...)

Maddie pulls back, gritting her teeth.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Again, with that question,” she laughs, but then stops when it just hurts her more. “Yeah, it just kinda hurts a little.”  
“I’ll get the nurse. She said we’d have to raise your meds after you wake up.”  
“No,” she grabs his arm, stopping him. “I’ve been through worse. I just wanna get out of here.”  
“You’re not going anywhere for a while. You have a concussion-“  
“A small one!”  
“-And you broke your leg in two places.”  
“Great.” She sighs, brushing her hair from her face. “I hate hospitals.”  
“Join the club,” Dean says from the corner. “How ya doing, Kid?”  
“Good, I guess. How’s Charlie? And Cassie?”  
“They’re in the waiting room. Cas is pretty tired.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yeah, but between patching Sam up and hiding your scars from the docs, he’s pretty much wiped out.”  
“What do you mean, ‘hiding my scars?’”  
“Cas has been working his mojo on you since you got here, 'cause then the doctors would flip out.”  
“We have to go,” Maddie grunts, sitting up fully. “He’s gonna strain himself.”  
“You stay there,” Sam says. “Cas is fine.”  
“He’s tired. He was before you guys left, I could tell.”  
“You can’t even walk, okay?”  
“Get me some crutches. Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“I’m getting the nurse,” Dean sighs, leaving.  
“Dean, don’t- Oh, come on!” Maddie exclaims, rolling her eyes. “I hate it when he does that.”  
“I was about to do it myself.”  
“Traitor. You’re the one who should be in bed.”  
“I’m fine. You look like you’re going to fall over if you try to stand up. With or without crutches.”  
“I’m still not taking any more medication than I have to. No matter how much it hurts.”  
“Why not?”  
“Never mind. Just drop it. It’s stupid.”  
“I’m sure it isn’t.”  
“I don’t like medicine because it reminds me of something.”  
“What?”  
"It's dumb."  
"I've done a lot of dumb things."  
"I've heard. Look, it was really, really stupid," Maddie says quietly, unable to look at Sam, staring off into space. "After my first hunt, I had just buried two bodies, and... Mom was dead, and I couldn't cope. I hadn't met Valeska yet, so I was all alone. I just needed to forget for a while. I couldn't sleep or eat. I was drowning. I grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and I took it to the motel... And I started to drink. I only got one gulp down before I stopped, and I realized what I was doing. Mom would have killed me, you know. I just wanted to forget. But how could that happen, right? I knew it wasn’t the way. It was wrong, and I knew it. So... I dumped it in the bathroom sink, and I promised myself I would never drink any again. But medicine reminds me of it, and I hate it. I know I shouldn’t have done it. I was so stupid and weak, and-“  
“Maddie, don’t say that. You’re not stupid or weak. You’re the strongest fourteen year old I know.”  
“I recall we’ve had this conversation before,” Maddie sniffs.  
“And we’ll have it as many times as it takes for you to realize I mean it.”  
“I have a feeling I’ll hold you to that.”  
“Good.”  
“Look, Sam… About before…”  
Dean comes in, interrupting her.  
“Hey, I got the nurse.”  
“Wow, Dean. That was about the worst time you could have picked to come in.”  
“Still have that sense of humor, I see,” the nurse says, and Maddie recognizes her as the one from before.  
“And I’ll never lose it,” she quips, offering up a grin.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Um, yes. I just want to get out of here.”  
“How bad’s the pain?”  
“Not too bad.”  
“Scale of one to ten.”  
“Um… Three.”  
“That’s a lie,” Dean cuts in, ignoring the glare the young Hunter throws at him.  
“Ah, one of those tough ones, huh?” The nurse grins, coming over to the hospital bed. “Don’t wanna be seen as a wimp?”  
“It’s not that bad.”  
To be completely honest, Maddie’s leg feels like it’s on fire.  
“Well, I’m just going to raise it a little bit.”  
Maddie shoots Dean a glare as the nurse, (whose name tag reads ‘Nurse Masters,’) fiddles with the tube running into Maddie’s arm, and Maddie immediately feels the effect. Dean just gives her an eye-roll, making Maddie give Sam a look, asking the silent question.  
‘What the heck is wrong with your brother?’  
“Well, Maddie, you’ll be out of here in no time,” Nurse Masters says. “Don’t worry about it. The Doc’ll be in in a bit.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem,” she grins. “Sweetheart,” she adds with a twinkle in her eye, mischievous.  
“Bye, boys,” she says, giving a little wave as she sashays from the room.  
“Thanks for that, Dean,” Maddie mumbles. “Really. That was just awesome.”  
“No problem,” he smirks. “Sweetheart.”  
He barely manages to dodge the flat pillow that flies at his head.  
“I may have a broken leg, but I can still throw!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas for awesome fics! God bless!!! So sorry again for not posting last night. :'/ AND HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY TO MY BIG BROTHER!!! :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	64. Meg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this probably isn't the best chapter, but my sister can tell you how busy I've been this past week. No fan fiction time whatsoever. (NOT EVEN IN STUDY HALL!!!) I'm so tired lol But I lasted my first week back at school! :D Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

“Mom? Mom, where are you?”  
“I’m right here, Sweetie.”  
“Where? It’s too dark, I can’t see anything, Mom.”  
“Follow my voice. I’m right here.”  
“Why is it so dark?”  
“You have to wake up, Maddie,” she says, but her voice morphs into another, someone familiar. “You have to run. Run as fast as you can when the bell goes off!”  
“What? Where’s my mom? Who are you? What did you do to her?”  
“Run!”  
A clap of thunder rips me from my dream as quick as lightning, making me scream. In seconds, Sam and Dean are awake, ready to fight.  
Sort of.  
“What happened?” Dean asks, somewhat groggily.  
“Maddie, you okay?”  
“I-I don’t know. I had a weird dream.”  
“Like, vision weird dream?”  
“No. At least, I don’t think so. It was just really weird.”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“I couldn’t find Mom, but then I heard her telling me I needed to wake up, and then another voice told me to run.”  
“Run? Run where?”  
“I don’t know. She said to run as fast as I could when the bell went off.”  
“What bell?”  
“Maybe it’s symbolic or something? I don’t know, I just-“  
Ear splitting warning bells screech, making me clap my hands over my ears.  
“What the-“  
“Run!”  
I climb out of bed, going for my crutches, but end up falling forward. Sam scoops me up as Dean grabs the crutches, and we race out into the hallway, soon getting lost.  
‘Left,’ a voice whispers quietly, eerily familiar. ‘You have to go left.’  
“Left,” I say.  
“How do you know?”  
“I just do. Go!”  
‘Right here.’  
I repeat the instructions as they come; praying silently that this isn’t some sort of trick.  
So many lefts and rights it makes me dizzy, finally, we race out two back doors, stopping when we see the impala there, and Nurse Masters is inside.  
And she’s driving.  
“Son of a- Get out of my car!”  
“Get in, Boys.”  
“It’s you,” I gasp, knowing the voice in my head was hers.  
“What’s her?”  
“No time. There are demons crawling everywhere, and I’ve got a busy schedule, besides saving you two and Mini Moose there. So get in, and shut up.”  
“Sam, do it,” I say, staring at the woman, seeing some sort of glow there. It’s less of actual sight, more of just a feeling, but it’s there nonetheless.  
“What?”  
“Do it, or we’re all gonna die!”

~~~SPN~~~

Once settled inside, (after Sam hitting my head on the top of the car,) Nurse Masters hits the gas, earning a gritted glare from Dean in the passenger seat.  
“Who the heck are you?”  
“Tell ya later. Shut up and let me concentrate on not killing your niece. We can fight and make up later, ‘kay?”

~~~SPN~~~

“Where’s-“  
“Your Angel and the Hacker? Motel. I sent them off the minute I got wind of danger, which was exciting. Cassie was pretty tired, so he was easy.“ She smirks, giving Dean a wink. “But the Red-Headed Fury almost clawed my eyes out with a stylus from her iPad thingamajig. Took some ‘splainin’, but finally got her out of my way.”  
She whips around a corner, pulling into a motel parking lot, somehow parking straight.  
“Be right back. Keep an eye out.”  
“We will.”  
“I was talking to the kid,” she snickers, then closes the door, heading toward the motel.  
“Why am I always considered a kid? I’ve killed over a hundred monsters! You should see the list.”  
“You still haven’t shown us it.”  
“Good point. I’ll show you it when we get home.”  
Suddenly, Nurse Masters is in the front seat, after a small surge of fluttering wings.  
“What the-“  
“Let’s go, Boys.”  
“You’re an Angel?” I ask, looking at her dim glow.  
“Yup.”  
“Which one are you?”  
“Dean, we’ve met before. You didn’t know I was an Angel, but we were quite close. Especially your Angel and I. My Unicorn.”  
“Meg?” Sam asks in disbelief, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I have to go make dinner now, so I have to go. But I will update Monday! Wish me luck! Thanks so much for reading! If you need a fic fix, try TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas! A HUGE thank you to CreatingNebulas for helping me with this fic, (especially this chapter,) and just for being a great friend! You're awesome! Have a blessed day!


	65. Crowley?

“Meg?” Sam asks in disbelief, shocked.  
“Howdy."  
She starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot, calm as can be.  
“You’re a demon!”  
“Wow. Way to put a label on me.”  
“She’s an Angel, actually,” I say, looking at her. “I can see it.”  
“What do you mean, you can see it? All I see is a-“  
“As the Prophecy kid, she can see Hellhounds,” Meg says, glancing at me. “And as she gets older, she’ll be able to see Angels and Demons if she concentrates.”  
“What next?” Dean exclaims. “Fairies? She can see those, too?”  
“You know, Dean, I’ve known you for years, and every day you get more and more charming, huh?”  
“Shut up, Meg.”  
“How are you…?” Sam starts, but trails off.  
“God disguised me as a demon for years and years, so I’ve been undercover.”  
“You’re on the ‘God Train,’ too?”  
“Yup. Could say I’m a Secret Agent.”  
“And when were you gonna tell us this, instead of letting that poor girl die?”  
“Who? Meg? That vessel was fake. The real Meg Masters was at College, drinking to her heart’s content.”  
“So it was all some big lie?” Dean demands.  
“Either that, or it could be authentic. I didn’t care, but my Father did, so I just went along with it, ‘kay?”  
“So, what? God goes all ‘Invisible Girl’ for years, and you just jump on board?”  
“I’ve been on board, Dean. For centuries. You know what I used to say about loyalty? Well, guess what. I’ve been loyal for a long time, Dean, and while I don’t know all God has planned, I’m gonna do what I’ve been doing for the past few centuries, and I’m gonna fight for my Father. So shut. Up."

~~~SPN~~~

Finally, Meg pulls into the Bunker, and I breathe a small sigh of relief when we are back where it's safe.  
Well, safer.  
I grab the crutches that were sort of thrown in next to us, and use them, along with the impala, to prop myself up once out of the car.  
“Kid, you okay?” Dean asks me, closing the passenger door.  
“Yeah… It’s just been a long time since I used these, you know?”  
“I know what you mean.”  
“Maddie!” I hear a screech, and then am almost knocked off my feet by a red head.  
“Charlie, watch out!” I exclaim, barely catching myself from cracking my head against the Impala or something.  
“Meg said you were in trouble, and then she zapped us here.”  
“Hiya, Red,” Meg says, closing her door, standing on the other side of the Impala. “Where’s Cassie?”  
“Praying.”  
“Great.”  
“I’m gonna see how he’s doing,” I sigh, using my crutches to go toward where I know he will be.  
“Maddie, you need to take a rest.”  
“I’m fine, Sam.”  
I walk out the door, going through the rooms until I am in the dining room area, but freeze when my head feels dizzy all of a sudden. I go for a chair, but end up falling, keeling over like an unstable tower in a hurricane.  
‘Crowley smirks, somewhere in Hell, picking up a cell phone off a table, dialing a number.  
“Hello, Squirrel,” he says into it. “We have business to tend to. Bring Moose and his offspring along?”’  
I bolt up, gasping for air, eyes wide. I grab my crutches and run as fast as possible for the garage, but Dean has already answered his phone.  
“Crowley?”  
I stiffen at his name, gripping my crutches tighter.  
“What’s he saying?” Sam asks Dean, glancing at me.  
“Ssh!”  
He listens, rolling his eyes.  
“Why?” A pause. “Fine. Where’re we meeting? Fine.”  
He hangs up.  
“I had a vision,” I blurt before anyone can say anything. “It was really short, and I didn’t see much, because it was only Crowley calling you.”  
“You had a vision?”  
“Yeah, but it was super short. What did Crowley say?”  
“He wants us to meet him at the usual bar we meet at.”  
“You meet the King of Hell for shots now?”  
“No, Little Miss Smartie Pants. We used to have to meet with him for business purposes or whatever.”  
“When are you going?”  
“We’re supposed to meet him in an hour.”  
“I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.”  
“Whoa, you’re not coming,” Sam says.  
“Yes, I am. Sam, I have to come. I have to take care of this myself.”  
“Again, you’re not coming.”  
“I’m coming, whether it be with or without you.”  
“Crowley did say that she had to be there, or he wouldn’t stop looking for her.”  
“She can’t come! She’ll just fall right where he wants her!”  
“Not if we do it right,” I say. “We talk, distract him, and then one of you two stabs him in the heart. Easy.”  
“How could that ever be easy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, but I hit a major Writer's Block over it, On the bright side, I think I'm at least halfway through the Writer's Block thing, so yay. Anyway, check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas! (THEY ROCK!) Thanks, guys! God bless!


	66. Little Orphan Annie

"You're not coming!"  
"The heck I am! Sam, I know Crowley, and I know I want him out of my life. I also know that he has Stella. That's two demons we need out as soon as possible. The way I see it, if we get to Crowley, we can get to Stella."  
"But Crowley's there, and he wants you, so you can't go."  
"You can't go without me!"  
"Why not? You're safer here."  
"Because..." I trail off, looking away.  
"Because what, Maddie?"  
"The last time you left without me, you died. I watched you die, and I couldn't fix it. Now, you're back, but before... I thought I was alone again. I don't want to be alone again, Sam. I'm sick of being the little Orphan Annie."  
I bite my lip.  
I can't believe I just let that slip.  
"Sorry," I chance a glance at him, but quickly look away.  
"Maddie..."  
"Never mind. Just forget it."  
"Hey, look. You're not an orphan. And you'll never be alone again, okay?"  
"I've been through that before, and then Mom died, D- I mean, Sam."  
"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone again, okay? You're not an orphan, because I'm here."  
"Look, about what I said earlier... What I called you-"  
"No. Don't even say it. You... You can call me Dad... If you want."  
"I really didn't mean to-"  
"Maddie, stop. I would much rather you call me that than Sam."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Okay..." I shift on my crutches, leaning on my good leg. "Wait, does this mean I get to go?"  
He groans, running a hand through his hair.  
"Fine."

~~~SPN~~~

Changed into a pair of comfortable loose black pants and a dark blue shirt, instead of the sterile white hospital pants and shirt I was stuck in, I hobble my way to the Impala, slightly unsteady because of the large duffle slung over my shoulder.  
I put my duffle in the trunk, and hop (more like flop,) into the backseat, stuffing my crutches in beside me, the duffle now in the trunk.  
"Ready."  
"Awesome," Dean says, pulling out of the garage.  
"How long until we arrive?"  
"About fifteen minutes, give or take."  
"Perfect. Where are the Angels and Charlie?"  
"Charlie said she'd be looking at the lore on any prophecies she can get a hold of, and Cas is praying."  
"And Meg?"  
"Cas said he'd keep an eye on her."  
"You guys don't trust her."  
"That's an understatement."  
"Why?"  
"We thought she was a Demon, and now, she pops up, alive, and she says she's an Angel? And Cas says she is, so I don't know what to do with that."  
"How long have you known her?"  
"Over ten years."  
"Yikes. Sorry."  
"Yeah, well, whatever. We'll worry about her later, after we deal with Crowley."  
"And Stella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any spelling errors in this chapter. No time for proof reading, but I promise I'll check tomorrow after church. Thoughts on the story so far? Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless! Update on Monday! The next chapter has Crowley! (Blech. What a jerkbag.)


	67. Justin Beiber's A Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so sorry, but I just needed this stuff out of the way. But at least it's a long chapter, after Saturday's was REALLY short, so hopefully this one will make up for it! Hope you like it! Thanks for sticking with me this far! SIXTY SEVEN CHAPTERS!!!!!!! WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bar just happens to have an actual dining space, so that's good. We pick a table, armed to the teeth with weapons of all kinds.  
"All right, what's the plan if Crowley tries something?"  
"If he even makes a move towards you, stab him. If he tries to pull something unexpected-"  
"We have to expect it before it happens," I finish for him, sighing.  
"Hey, my name's Mindy," a perky blonde waitress says, coming up to us. "I'll be your server. Can I interest you in our new Double Bacon Cheeseburgers?"  
"Um, no, thanks," Sam says.  
"Well, that sounds great," Dean says, beaming at her as he winks. "I'll take a beer and one of those, Sweetheart."  
She gives him a flirtatious grin, then turns to me.  
"And you?"  
"Um, nothing for me, thanks."  
"She'll have a salad, please," Sam tells her, ignoring me. "And I don't want anything, thanks."  
"Coming right up," Mindy grins, winking at Dean once again as she walks away.  
"Dude!" I exclaim, turning to Sam. "If I eat anything, I might just throw up!"  
"You didn't eat breakfast the other day, and you haven't had anything to eat since before that. So, yes, you are eating something."  
"Fine, Dad," I say, drawing out the word. "But only because I got to come here."  
I can't miss the grin Sam has plastered on his face, and Dean's shock, but the surprise soon melts away to a smile.  
"You should call him Poppy," he jokes.  
"I don't think I will ever in my life call him that."  
"Never say never, Maddie," he retorts.  
"Okay, A, I said 'ever,' not never. And B, did you just quote Justin Beiber?"  
The look of horror on his face is absolutely priceless.  
"I did not!" He exclaims, ears pink.  
"Did, too, and don't ever say it again, I beg of you. It was creepy... Where did you even hear that, anyway? And that phrase contradicts itself."  
"Ask your dad, not me," he scowls.  
"He's just mad 'cause he accidentally quoted Justin Beiber."  
"That kid's a total punk," I say. "And not the good kind, like Valeska."  
"That 'kid's' older than you."  
"But he's stupider. Probably in every sense of the word."  
"Probably," Sam agrees.  
"All right, let's stop talking about Beiber!" Dean exclaims, rolling his eyes. "I can smell the teen angst."  
"Agreed," I sigh. "Justin Beiber's a punk that isn't worthy of our lovely conversations. Instead, let's talk about how we're going to get information out of Crowley in front of a bunch of 'normal' people."  
"Just ask," that creepy voice says, and he appears in the seat next to me.  
"Son of a-" Dean starts.  
"Crowley," I say calmly, even though my nerves are going sky-rocket right now.

~~~SPN~~~

"Hello, Love." He turns to Sam and Dean. "Boys. A pleasure to see you again."  
"What do you want, Crowley?"  
"I want to live. And while I am not even remotely afraid of you, I must say, I would hate to kill my pet here, and if I dispose of you two, she'd never cooperate, and that would lose valuable time, and my patience is thin enough as it is. So, I am prepared to offer her a deal."  
"No way in H-"  
"Not a chance, Crowley."  
"If you even think about touching me, I will stab you in the heart."  
"Oh, not that kind of deal! I don't want her, or your souls. Get over yourselves."  
"What kind of deal, then?"  
"A business deal. I have Stella, and that little slut's not going anywhere. Here's the deal. I have Hell, Stella's buried in my prison of perpetual pain, and you three can live your pathetic lives, without me or my demons following. You leave me alone, I leave you alone."  
"Why?"  
"A certain Archangel confronted me, and told me that you three morons would trap Stella, and I wouldn't have to lift a finger. Of course, I don't mind getting my hands dirty, do I, Madeline?"  
Sam and Dean both move toward him, but Crowley makes them disappear with a snap of his fingers.  
"Where did you take them?" I demand, ready to pull out an Angel Blade at any second.  
"I just sent them to town. They're fine."  
"What do you want, Crowley?" I ask quietly, chancing a glance at Mindy behind the counter, who is oblivious.  
"No need to be so secretive, Love. No citizens in this fine establishment."  
Mindy looks at me, and her eyes flash black.  
"Crap. Dean wanted to bang a Demon? Ew... Of course you have more Demons around. So, you could have killed us or taken me out any time if you really wanted to... Something tells me you can't."  
"I can do whatever I want!" He protests.  
"Not without breaking a deal or your word. And I know you better than to think you would ever do that. After all, you have a reputation. This is something big, isn't it? What is it, Crowley? What's scaring you, huh?"  
"Fine, you got me," he admits. "Your Archangel and I made a deal."  
"What kind of deal?"  
"You three would get Stella where I wanted her, and I would leave you to your family forever, including Gabriel himself, Castiel, Valeska, and a little birdie told me Meg is alive, and not one of my pets, so she's added to that ever-growing list as well. I could rule Hell as I have been, without any unneeded interruptions."  
"Really? So why are you talking to me? This is between you and Gabriel, correct?"  
"The deal can't be set until I get your permission."  
"For what?"  
"Since this involves you and your pathetic family, all I need from you is your promise that I may rule Hell in peace and never quiet, and you will not come after me or my employees."  
"And if they come after us? Or they're in the way of our work?"  
"Kill them. They know my orders, and if they disregard them, they aren't worth it."  
"From what I can tell, this is one air-tight deal," I comment.  
"Of course it is," he sneers. "Your Archangel set it up."  
"What happens if you or we go against the deal?"  
"Then the deal's off, unless it's for a good reason, like Hell and earth are about to mash together like an unholy stew. Then I could hunt you and your best friend, Valeska, and you get to do whatever. Die, come back, who cares?"  
"What if Stella escapes?"  
"She won't."  
"Amuse me."  
"Are you sure you're not Dean's?"  
"Positive. Answer the question."  
"Fine. We join forces to, as Squirrel loves to say, 'gank' the little slut, and we part ways as unlikely friends."  
"Why do you want this deal so much?"  
"To be honest, I am tired of having to fight for a Kingdom I already have in my possession. All the meaningless back and forth with the Winchesters is quite enjoyable, but with those other fools, it tends to get in the way of my plans."  
"What plans?"  
"Hell is supposed to be enjoyable. Well, for me, anyway. But with all of the senseless things in my way, I've decided to stay away from humans in my business, and focus on raising Hell to the best it can be. To my standards. Normal demon affairs, but nothing more than usual."  
"You want normal?"  
"No. I want order. Something I haven't had much these last few years."  
"Wow... Okay."  
"That's it?"  
"Not quite... I ask for one more thing."  
"What? A pony? What more could you possibly want?"  
"Valeska's Grace back. Whole and intact."  
He looks me up and down, debating.  
"Fine," he says after a minute. "Never thought I would agree to something like this to someone using crutches to stand, but fine."  
"Good. Then the deal is set?"  
"Of course."  
He snaps his fingers, and then, poof, a small glowing vial is in his hand.  
"And before you even try to make a quip, I am not sealing the deal the 'normal' way."  
"I could always take your first-born child?"  
"I'm Asexual! Just give me her Grace and get out of my face."  
He hands it over, as he knows I'm not playing.  
"See you later, Love."  
And then he's gone.  
Thank goodness.  
I quickly slip the vial in my pocket, put some money on the table, even though I know the staff are Demons, and leave, hobbling my way out of the restaurant.  
I stop behind the building, calling my dad on my phone.  
"Maddie?" He says, picking up immediately, almost frantic.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Crowley's gone, and I have Valeska's Grace."  
"You're sure you're okay? He didn't try anything, did he?"  
"No. I mean, yes, I'm fine. No, he didn't try anything. Where did he zap you guys off to?"  
"In town. We're not far away now. Probably five minutes."  
"Um, okay. I'll be waiting outside, then, I guess."  
"You're okay, though?"  
"You know I hate that question, Dad," I say, then bite my lip, but continue on. "Anyway, again, yes, I'm fine. What about you?"  
"We're good. Crowley zapped the Impala with us, so at least Dean's not completely freaking out. We're turning the corner."  
"Okay." I go around the building, spying the Impala coming around the bend. "All right, I see you, Sam."  
I wave, and he waves back, (as he is not the one driving,) and I hang up.  
I get in the car as soon as they pull up, my crutches on the seat beside me.  
"Dean, I got Valeska's Grace!" I exclaim before either one can say anything.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine! What is it with you guys always asking me that? Sheesh."  
"Hey, I'm your uncle, and he's your dad. We're entitled to incessant, never-ending nagging."  
"Well, it got old really fast, Dean."  
All he does is smirk as I take out Valeska's Grace.  
I can't wait until she's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I can't find my computer cord for the life of me, so this was hard to get on here, as I am using my phone right now, so ugh. Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! And sorry if the flirting thing wasn't very good. I am extremely Aro-Ace, and I honestly don't know what the heck I am doing... I barely know what flirting is. It's like, "What is this word you speak of? Flirt? Is it a new type of breadstick?" Anyway, God bless! What do you think of the story so far? Did I mess up Crowley? I sure hope not.


	68. That's Pretty BAMF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honor of Supernatural returning, I have decided to post tonight. YAY!!! I hope you will enjoy!

"I still can't get ahold of Valeska or Gabriel! What are they doing? What if someone's hurt? What if they're dead, or-"  
"Maddie, calm down. It's not uncommon for Angels to turn off their Angel Radio for a while. They're fine."  
"I hope so, but I've been trying for three hours! I've been trying to reach Gabriel, and I can't reach Valeska because she's human! I even called her cell! All I got was that weird voice mail!"  
"Maybe she's asleep."  
"That doesn't make me feel better, Dad. If she had her Grace she wouldn't need to sleep!"  
I sigh heavily, running a hand through my hair.  
"Where's Dean?"  
"With Cas. They're talking to Meg."  
"'Talking.' Does this conversation involve knives?"  
"Knowing Dean... Probably."  
"Great." I get up from the table, managing to hobble my way into the kitchen with my plate in one hand while somehow using one crutch, putting the dish in the sink on the way to the Library.  
"...And after all these years, Clarence," I hear Meg say as I round a corner, following the voices to the room. "I thought we trusted each other more than this."  
"You were disguised as a Demon for centuries!"  
"Well, duh. It was the only way in without being caught."  
"Why?"  
"I was following orders, just like you used to."  
"There must have been a better way."  
"Not without blowing my cover. I've been trying to stay on Hell's good side, and I did, until I had to go against Crowley. I fake die, you morons take out the big nasties sprouting black goo, and I come back now to save your pretty little heads, especially yours."  
Was that her flirting?  
"What's going on?" I ask, limping into the room.  
Castiel and Meg are standing on opposite sides of a table, Meg leaning casually on it, and Dean's sitting in a chair, thumping his head on the table repeatedly.  
"Dean, stop that, or you'll hurt your head."  
"They won't shut up," he whines, but he stops banging his head on the table, so that's good.  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"War and Peace," Meg jokes.  
"I've read War and Peace," I say, rolling my eyes. "And I heard enough of that conversation to know that you weren't discussing a book published in eighteen sixty nine."  
"Meg disguised herself as a human, sold her soul, went to Hell, became a Demon, and then worked for Crowley."  
"And you are an Angel?"  
I can't see her 'glow' anymore, but I know I saw it earlier.  
"Ding, ding, ding," she says with a drawl. "We have a winner, Boys."  
"I have to say, that's pretty BAMF."  
"What does that mean?" Cas asks, confused. "I don't understand that reference."  
"Never mind, Clarence," Meg laughs.  
"Meg's awesome, Cas," I say. "That's pretty cool, I'm just sayin'."  
"How is that awesome?" Dean asks, lifting his head from the table, looking at me.  
"She voluntarily went to Hell and became a Demon, because she had orders to do so. That is awesome."  
"Whatever."  
"So why are you guys fighting?"  
Castiel just turns and walks out.  
"What's his problem?"  
"Lover's quarrel," Meg says lightly, following him.  
I look at Dean, saying nothing.  
"Awesome? Really?"  
"It is!" I insist, sighing. "Is that such a crime? Thinking something is cool?"  
"No! But-"  
"You're such a child, Dean," I laugh, leaving the room, my crutches starting to really annoy me.

~~~SPN~~~

"Charlie?" I ask, knocking on her door. "You in there?"  
No answer.  
I slowly open the door, taking in the books scattered everywhere and the Harry Potter posters and Totoro doll on the dresser, along with a few weapons.  
You know, a normal Geek's room.  
I'm so proud.  
"Charlie?"  
Nothing.  
The bathroom door opens to reveal a freshly-showered Charlie, her wet hair falling in her face, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a Doctor Who Dalek on it.  
"Hey!" She says in greeting.  
"Hi. Cool shirt."  
"Thanks! Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!"  
"I'm not looking at your books. I was trying to see if you were alive."  
"Yeah. My reading binge is over, sadly." She looks forlornly at the many books scattered everywhere. "Too bad."  
"Want to join the Land of the Living?"  
"Sure."  
She plops her stuff on her bed, smiling.  
"Your room is a mess."  
"Reading binges always get messy."  
"Don't I know it. This one time, I was reading this one series, and I didn't sleep for three days. Mom was so mad..."  
I sigh, that heavy weight returning.  
"Hey, kid, cheer up!"  
"Sorry. I just miss her."  
"I know. I miss my mom, too. But hey, you have Sam. And one rockin' uncle!"  
"Yeah, that's true. And I have you and Cas and Valeska..."  
"Still can't reach her?"  
"She won't answer her phone, and Gabriel isn't answering his Angel Radio."  
"She's fine. Don't worry. She's probably tormenting Gabriel as we speak."

~~~SPN~~~

MEANWHILE, IN GABRIEL'S HOME... (If you can call it that.)

"Violet, help!" Gabriel yelps, running away.  
"Not a chance!" Valeska laughs, chasing him. "You'd better take me back right now, or I'm gonna sock you in the nose!"  
"Violet pounces on the Archangel, growling, making him curse loudly.  
"Heel," Valeska says, laughing, more than a little out of breath. "Gabriel, Brother... You don't have a single lead on my Grace, and I need to let Maddie know I'm okay. You took away my cell phone, and you turned off your Angel Radio. Five minutes, and then we'll come back to figure out a way to find my Grace. We can even bring Violet, just in case. If you don't relent, I'll be forced to let Violet attack."  
The dog's tail wags as she sits on his chest.  
"Three, two... One."  
Violet licks him, drooling on his face.  
"Ugh! Stop it! Fine, fine! Five minutes!"  
"Heel, Violet," Valeska says, laughing. "Come."  
Violet licks Gabriel one last time, and then goes to Valeska's side, her tail thumping happily at a quick rhythm.  
"Good girl."  
"Yeah," Gabriel snaps, wiping the dog drool off of his face. "Good girl."  
"When are we leaving, oh, Brother of Mine?" Valeska beams, victorious.  
"Give me ten minutes to clean up, oh, Pain in the Butt of Mine."  
"Sorry! Hellhound drool is a little different than normal dog saliva. Might be hard to get off. Hey! Try Holy Oil and flame!"  
"Shut up!"  
Valeska snickers, patting her dog, stroking her ears as Violet's eyes droop in satisfaction.  
"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... A few things here. One: Meg isn't as sassy here, but that's because she is in a different vessel, and I have found that the vessels always tend to change the way they act. That may be just me, but still. But do not fret, Lovelies! Her Meatsuit that she died in, (played by the lovely actress, Rachel Miner,) will be her body again soon. (No, it is not a Meatsuit. It is something made by God, for Meg, so she wouldn't have to go around possessing someone for this.) Two: Don't freak out on me, saying, "oh, Valeska's human, and you let her see the Hellhound, Violet, when she wasn't supposed to." It's okay. It gets explained in the next chapter, don't worry. Anyway, YAY!!!!! SUPERNATURAL'S BACK ON!!! But I can't watch the new episode until Saturday, probably, so NO HUGE SPOILERS, PLEASE!!! LUCI!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAUAUAAAAAUAUUAUAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, so much, CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! :D God bless, Sweeties! May the Feels be with you! (I am so using that...)


	69. Dog Drool and Lord Of The Rings Do Not Mix

"Charlie, slow down, or you'll choke."  
She grins sheepishly, swallowing.  
"Sorry."  
"You've been hanging around Dean a lot, huh? You act like him."  
"I try. But seriously, it's a good sandwich! The best I've had in ages."  
"It's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Well, it's peanut butter and preserves. Preserves are the best, except for peanut butter and banana, because-”  
And then a dog is in my face, licking me, tipping my chair backwards so I fall over, trying to shield my face from any more dog kisses as I try to reach my knife.  
“Violet, heel!” A familiar voice yells, but the dog doesn’t stop.  
“Violet? Violet! Get- Ew!” I push her off, gagging.  
“Maddie, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” I look up to see Charlie confused, Gabriel leaning against a wall to keep from falling over, laughing, and Valeska holding Violet back.  
“Valeska!” I exclaim, trying to get up, hanging onto the table to steady myself, pulling her into a hug. “You’re okay!”  
“Yeah. But you’re not. You’re covered in Violet’s dog drool.”  
“I’ve been calling your cell phone, or trying to get a hold of Gabriel for three hours!”  
“Gabriel!” She lets me go, spinning around to glare at her brother. “Dude! I told you!”  
He just shrugs lightly, still laughing.  
“I’m sorry, Maddie,” Valeska says as she turns back to me. “My brother took away the cell phone, and he turned off his Angel Radio.”  
“Seriously? Why?”  
“Long story. Basically, he didn’t want to be reached or tracked until we could figure out my problem.”  
“He was worried about you. You have no idea how cute that is. Wait... Your problem!”  
I take the glowing vial out of my pocket, giving it to her as I grab my crutches, so I’m not using the table for support.  
“What? How did you-”  
“I bargained with Crowley, and he’s leaving us alone, forever. And it’s all thanks to Gabriel.”  
“Gabriel?” Valeska hugs him. “Thank you! But how did you get my Grace?” She lets go, slapping his arm. “And didn’t tell me!”  
“I got the Grace, Valeska,” I say. “I convinced him to include that in the deal. Gabriel didn’t have a clue. Seriously, I got back three hours ago.”  
“Good. Now we can hunt him and Stella down.”  
“Well, no... His side of the deal prevents us from hunting him down, unless he’s a major jerkbag and makes the world go up in flames or something. And Stella’s not coming back. She’s in Hell.”  
“Really? But-”  
“I know, it’s not ideal. But... Valeska, it was the only way to keep you safe. I couldn’t let him hunt you down anymore. Not if I could help it.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. But what are we going to do now?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t done anything but Hunt for over a year.”  
“Um...” I look over at Charlie, who is grinning. “Lord of the Rings marathon, anyone?”  
“Yeah... After I take about a hundred showers to get this drool off.” I cringe. “Ew... Dog drool and Lord of the Rings do not mix.”  
“Where did that slime come from?”  
“From Violet,” I reply, then sigh. “Oh, yeah... You can’t see her. Valeska’s Hellhound.”  
“Her what?!? Dude, that’s freakin’ awesome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was short... But the next one is super painful and hopefully longer! FAMILY TIME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm updating tomorrow, in honor of Dean's birthday! He'll be the same age as my mom! Wow... That sounded weird... Anyway, come back tomorrow! God bless, Sweethearts! Comments?


	70. She's Gonna Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAN WINCHESTER, YOU HUGE GEEK! Enjoy!

"Daddy!"  
Blood gushing everywhere, a thousand cries of pain, screams echoing over and over, bouncing off the walls to cloud his mind and keep him from finding the source of the screams, as he has heard those cries before.  
"Dad, help me!" She cries, somewhere in the flames, her wail catching at the end, dropping off.  
"Maddie, I'm coming!" He yells, trying to push through the flames, but it only ends in charred hands.  
And yet, he can't give up. He has to get her out of Hell.  
He pushes forward, through the wall of fire, appearing on the other side, charred and burned, his jaw clenched tightly enough that his teeth might shatter.  
He barely sees her ten feet away, cowering, a man standing over her.  
The stance is familiar, tall and steady.  
The man turns his face towards him, revealing his eyes, flashing a pale yellow, the fire dancing in them as he slowly grins.  
"Howdy, Sam."  
"Dad!"  
"I'm coming, Maddie!"  
"Sam, Sam, Sam," Azazel sneers. "You want her? Come and get her."  
A long jagged sword appears in Sam's hand, surprising him, but he charges towards the Demon anyway.  
The Demon dodges the blade once, but he falters when Sam tries again, and the blade gets caught in his stomach.  
"Touche," Azazel says, then disappears, the blade clattering to the floor.  
"Maddie!" Sam exclaims after a second of shock. He cradles her cowering form, as her whimpers slowly stop. She lifts her head, but when he sees her eyes, he stumbles away.  
"She's mine, Sam," she says, her voice layered with another's. She slowly stands, walking towards him. "You gave her my blood when she was born. I don't have you anymore, but I have her."  
Her form melts away to turn into another. Soon, she is no longer Maddie, possessed by a Demon, but himself, possessed by Azazel, pale yellow eyes staring back at him.  
"She's mine, forever, and I'm never going to let her go. She's mine, Sammy! You hear that? She's mine, Sammy! She's mine!"  
The Demon pushes him backwards, throwing the Hunter into the fire.  
"And she's gonna burn."

~~~SPN~~~

"No!"  
Sam's eyes pop open, his breathing hard and quick. He leaps out of bed, racing down the hall to his daughter's room, skidding to a halt.  
The room is dark, but with the door open, enough light gets in for him to be able to see Maddie's sleeping form.  
Sam turns on the light, sighing as he collapses into a chair she must have brought in beside the bed.  
Maddie rolls over, a soft moan escaping her lips. Sam mentally kicks himself for disturbing her sleep, especially considering the fact that she doesn't get much of that these days.  
"Don't," Maddie groans, her eyebrows scrunched together, eyes squeezed shut. "No... Stop! Please..."  
"Maddie?" Sam tries to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but she shrinks back, whimpering.  
"Don't touch me! Don't- No! Please..."  
She sobs, wrapped in her blankets, her tears leaving wet tracks down her cheeks.  
"Maddie, shh..." Instinctively, Sam leans forward, gently brushing the hair back from her face. "I'm right here."  
Her mumbling quiets, her crying dying down, and after a few minutes her face relaxes, and she resumes her mostly peaceful sleep.  
Sam sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair as he sits back.  
He's done a lot wrong, and he knows that. It's impossible to dispute. If he had done everything right, she wouldn't be where she is now, shivering under a blanket in a freakin' Bunker. She wouldn't have gone to Hell. She wouldn't have had to go a year without anyone to take care of her and chase away the bad dreams, or even have them in the first place.  
She would have friends right now, human ones, and a proper education.  
She doesn't even have a nice bedroom. The walls are bare, and the only real color is the blanket thrown to the side of the bed, hanging off.  
Wordlessly, Sam lays it over Maddie, sighing.  
First thing on his list...  
Get her out of the Hunting life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? I had pie TWICE today, in honor of Dean's thirty seventh birthday! Thank you, everyone, but especially CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!!!!!!!!! :D God bless, Sweethearts!


	71. I Honestly Don't Care, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So... The song in here is Another One Bites the Dust by Queen, of course. I am feeling like crap, basically, so sorry if the last few chapters have been short/boring, etc. But here's another chapter! Enjoy, y'all!

Not a lot has happened in the last two weeks. Meg disappeared one day about a week ago, and Cas has been pretty down ever since then. Poor guy. Charlie left, saying she had a cosplay thing to go to. Valeska wanted to heal my leg, but I told her to save her Grace. I've been spending time with Valeska, interrupted by Gabriel popping in every once in a while. I have introduced her to Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, of course, The Fault in Our Stars, The Secret Life of Bees, and The Giver.  
Dad joined us for Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and The Giver, and Dean, (that huge Geek,) after making fun of us for watching Lord of the Rings, made us start the whole thing over, and we had an epic marathon of magical mischief.  
Dean enjoyed it, but Dad seemed to have something on his mind.  
I wonder what it is.

~~~SPN~~~

'How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own  
Are you happy, are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust...'  
A knock on the door makes me look up, pausing the music.  
"Hey, Dad. What's up?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Okay..." I shut my computer, putting it to the side on the bedside table. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes. Well, no..."  
"Is it about a Hunt or something?"  
"Sort of. Dean and I have been out of the game for a while now, and we've been passing the cases to other Hunters, but we can't do that forever."  
"What exactly are you trying to say?"  
"We need to Hunt again. Little cases, at first, of course, but-"  
"Why do you need to talk about it with me?"  
"I know the school year just ended, but... Maddie, you need a normal life. As normal as possible, and for that to happen... You can't Hunt."  
"I can't... Hunt."  
"Yeah... Look, I'm not saying just drop everything and become a naive citizen, but it's too dangerous to go out and Hunt monsters."  
"Too dangerous? What about you? Is it because I'm a kid? I know it's not because I'm a girl."  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just... Its not safe, and until you're at least at voting age, and you have your diploma, it's not safe. I mean, I just..."  
"I'm old enough to Hunt, Dad. I did it alone for a year."  
"And you went to Hell!"  
"I know I did! You think I don't? But I went in to find my mom, Dad!"  
"That's exactly why you shouldn't be Hunting! The nightmares alone!"  
"You... You know about those?"  
I never told anyone about those.  
"I... I know you have them every night."  
"That's..."  
Creepy.  
"Look," I sigh. "I started to Hunt to find you, but also to help people. How can I just stop?"  
"You're a kid! Listen, I've been talking to Dean, and we think we've figured out a way to work this out. You can go to school in the Fall when classes start, and you can recover in the meantime."  
"Don't I get a say?"  
"...No."  
"Gee, thanks. You know what? Fine."  
"'Fine?' That's it?"  
"What do you want me to say, Dad?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Look... I think I'm just going to go for a walk or something."  
"Maddie, you're using crutches."  
"I honestly don't care, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Have a blessed day, Dudes! ;) And I know this was a weird chapter,but Maddie's having a really hard time right now, and Sam isn't having a picnic, either.


	72. I'm Too Scared To Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super bored, so here's another chapter! Yay!!! Enjoy!

I know I said I didn't care, but these crutches are really annoying. I get tired easily, and with my crappy sleep schedule, my rest isn't very restful.  
I end up going to the gun range, grabbing one to clean. Once I'm done, I grab another.  
"Mr. Clean would be proud of those guns," a voice says, and I point a gun at her, (a loaded one I always have on me,) ready to fire.  
"Hey, Sweetheart."  
The woman isn't familiar, but that nickname could only come from one person.  
"What do you want, Meg?"  
"How's Cas?"  
"You came to ask me how Cas is?"  
She shrugs, smirking, and I put down my gun.  
"He's fine. Mopey, for sure. Ever since you left, he hasn't done much. He's been taking care of Heaven, but other than that, he just seems a little down."  
"At least his praying binge is over. That takes a lot of energy."  
"Where have you been?"  
"Heaven. Sort of. I've been scouting out a bunch of Angels that have wanted to kill you ever since they found out ol' Sammy Boy had a kid. Wanted to use you as bait or worse, so, poof... They're dead. You're welcome."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"My Father says you're gonna need your legs back now."  
"God? Seriously? Now?"  
"He always has his reasons. If you had your legs, you wouldn't be in the safety of this here Bunker, and you'd be outside, and a rogue Angel would have smoked you. I just killed him, by the way. Anyway, here you go."  
Meg touches the cast, and then, poof, the cast is gone, and my leg feels fine.  
"Why are you really here, Meg?"I ask, standing up from the chair I was sitting on. "You didn't have to stay and chat."  
"Honestly? To do that, but Cassie and I have something to settle."  
"What? Is this a fight thing? Because I'm just gonna say it. I'm too tired of this crap for an 'Angel Battle' to break out."  
"No, we're gonna go play 'Ring Around the Rosie.'"  
"A, do you even know the origin of that song? That's some pretty dark stuff. B, sarcasm won't get you through life, you know."  
"It's gotten me this far, hasn't it? Relax, we're just gonna have a little chat."  
Meg disappears, leaving me alone.  
I sigh, putting the guns and chair away, heading back upstairs for something to eat.  
I find Dean in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge.  
"Find anything good?"  
He turns around, almost dropping the jar in his hand when he sees me.  
"What the-"  
"Meg's back, and she healed me. It's official. She is definitely an Angel."  
"Freakin' Angels," Dean mumbles, putting the jar back in the fridge.  
"Anything good to eat?"  
"We need to go get some grub. We've got half a jar of jelly, and two Reese's Cups."  
"Preserves, not jelly, and I call the Reese's Cups."  
"You call one," Dean says, smirking as he hands me one, unwrapping the other for himself.  
"Want to go to the store?" I ask, opening mine.  
"Sam and I'll go pick up the grub."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Dean looks at me, then sighs.  
"Get your coat."  
"Coat? Summer just started."  
"Shut up. Get a jacket, or Sammy'll kill me. You and I'll get the food."  
"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" I salute, going to find Valeska so I can tell her where we'll be. "Meet you in the car."

~~~SPN~~~

Valeska was in the middle of playing with Violet, (who tackled me when I came in, thankfully not slobbering,) and said to go ahead and 'get to know my uncle.'  
So I thanked her, and grabbed my hoodie out of my room, and headed for the car.  
"What the heck did I miss?" Dean exclaims when I hop in the front seat. "Sam thinks you're ready to go off and kill him or something, 'cause he said you had to go to school."  
"School's great, and... And I really miss it, but he said I couldn't Hunt. And no, I don't want to kill him. That would be stupid."  
"But you're mad 'cause you can't Hunt?"  
"I Hunted for a year alone, and I was fine. I told him fine, because I'm done fighting Crowley and his Demons. I hate it."  
"Wait, do you, or do you not want to Hunt?"  
"I do! Well, I don't. It's complicated."  
"That's what you said when you didn't tell us Valeska was an Angel."  
"Yeah, that's fair. The thing is... I actually hate Hunting. I hate Crowley and Stella, and I hate having to kill things instead of getting a proper education. I hate that some monsters aren't really monsters, but they're just different than us. Some Werewolves don't go after humans. They eat chicken hearts, or whatever. I just hate Hunting. But I don't want normal. That would be deserting all of the people who are dying by evil ghosts and the bad monsters every day."  
I just hate it all.  
I glance at Dean, sighing.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. That made a lot of sense, you know."  
"I couldn't even save my mom, so I guess I don't want to stop until I can."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"I would say rotting, but you and I both know that's not true. The truth is, I don't know. I couldn't get into Heaven, without dying, of course, but I was so stupid and desperate, I broke into Hell. I was trying to free the souls, and I did. A lot of them went to Heaven, but I didn't find her. I didn't save enough. I really hope she's not down there, burning."  
Like I was.  
"I bet Cas would know."  
"Honesty, I'm too scared to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Guys, check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas!!! XD THEY ROCK!!! God bless, Dudes!


	73. Thank God You Have Taste

"Hop in the cart."  
"Why?!?"  
"Because it'll be fun."  
"You hop in, then! I'm not trying to die anytime soon!"  
"Buzzkill."  
"A living Buzzkill. I just got my cast off. I am not going to break my leg again, or my neck. Just tell me what you want for dinner."  
"Cheeseburgers."  
"We've had cheeseburgers three nights in a row! They're the only things you guys eat!"  
"No, it isn't!" Dean smirks, grabbing a bag of Gummi Bears off a rack. "I also eat pie."  
"I'm surprised you haven't died of a heart attack or something. Ooh, what about lasagna?"  
"Lasagna?"  
"Yeah. I used to make it all the time for my mom. She taught me. It's my favorite dinner meal."  
"Alright, fine. What do you need?"  
"Lasagna noodles, Prego sauce, hamburger meat, and lots and lots of cheese."  
"What else do you like to make?"  
"I used to cook with Mom all the time, but baking's better. But as for cooking, I can make eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, hash browns, grilled cheese sandwiches, lasagna, of course,  spaghetti, um... Stuff like that."  
"What about baking?"  
"Cake, cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and... Pie. I love pie. What's your favorite dessert?"  
"I love me some pie."  
"I'm gonna call you 'Pie Man' now."  
"Come on, Little Miss Baker. Let's go get some pie."  
"I vote apple."  
"Thank God you have taste."

~~~SPN~~~

Sam feels stupid. So very, very stupid. He doesn't want to be like his dad, who basically forced his way or the highway, but just the thought of her Hunting, the strong young girl who already has countless scars and nightmares every night makes his stomach turn. He can't let her Hunt.  
His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing, and at first he thinks it'll be Dean calling from the grocery store, or maybe even Maddie, but the caller ID says 'Garth.'  
"Hello?" He answers, his head hurting.  
"Hey, Sam. Listen, I was wondering if y'all could come up here and help me with something."  
"What is it? Is everything all right?"  
"Not exactly. You see, there's a new vamp nest in town, and my pack can't get 'em. Werewolves and vampires don't mix well."  
"How big's the nest?"  
"Twenty, at least. They just rolled into town a few days ago, but already, six people and a bunch of cows have gone missing, and I've seen a few vamps nab one cow. They didn't even wait until it died. They just dug in like an all you can eat buffet. Can you get here by tomorrow? I'd really appreciate it."  
"Um... Okay."  
On one hand, he can't just leave those innocent people to die. But on the other hand, how could he just leave Maddie? And he can't exactly take her with them.  
She has nightmares every single night.  
Who's going to keep the bad dreams at bay?  
Who will help her with those?

~~~SPN~~

The drive home was filled with Dean blasting 'Angel' from Aerosmith as high as the speakers could go.  
When we walked in, I went straight to the kitchen to put the groceries away.  
"Dean," my dad says, and I glance back to see him.  
"What?" Dean asks.  
I turn back to the task at hand, biting my lip.  
Dad and Dean leave the room, and I finish with the groceries, softly humming Aerosmith.  
"Maddie."  
I turn around to see Valeska standing there, wearing jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt.  
"Hi, Valeska. Is everything okay?"  
"Do you need me here?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I've been talking to my brother, and Castiel told me that Heaven's still recovering from when everything went belly-up a few years back."  
"You want to leave?"  
"No! But there's a lot of damage in Heaven, and..."  
"What kind of damage?"  
"The walls are weak. Hundreds of my brothers and sisters are missing, maybe dead. And the seams of everyone's individual Heavens are falling apart. And I'm the only one of the Angels who can fix it."  
"Because you're the youngest Angel?"  
"Yes. And Meg and Castiel have been talking, too, and they... I don't know what the heck is up with them, but they need to fix Heaven, too. But I won't leave unless you-"  
"Valeska, it's okay. You can go. I'll be fine here. Plus, Dad and Dean are here, so I'll be safe. No problem."  
"Really? I don't like leaving you, especially after everything that's happened this last year."  
"It'll be fine. Meg healed my leg, and-"  
"She told me. She and I talked before you came to me to tell me about going grocery shopping."  
"Yeah. I kinda figured when you didn't ask. Anyway, this way, I can just stay in the Bunker for a while."  
"Okay. No Hunting, though? You're gonna rest up?"  
"Dad..." I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Dad said I can't Hunt anymore."  
"And you said yes?!? And he's not dead?"  
"Why does everyone think I'm gonna kill him? I'm not that violent, am I?"  
"Why on earth would you say yes? I mean, not that it's a bad thing..."  
"I'm just too tired, Valeska. You know how I hated it all, but..."  
"So you're out?"  
"Yeah... I guess."  
"Wow."  
"Yup."  
"Maddie," my dad says, coming into the room.  
"...Yes?"  
"Um..."  
"Maddie, I have to go," Valeska says sadly.  
"What? Now?"  
"The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can get back."  
"Just come back soon."  
I pull her into a hug, trying not to cry.  
"I'll be back. Can you take care of Violet while I'm gone? She's in my room right now, napping. I know the boys could, since Gabriel did the spell so they could see her, but while they look like dog people, Dean seems a little afraid of her. Maybe it's because she's a Hellhound, but I need someone she knows to take care of her."  
"Of course I will."  
Valeska pulls back, smiles weakly, then disappears.  
"Where is she going?"  
"Um..." I clear my throat, wiping at my eyes quickly. "She's going to fix Heaven with Meg and Cas. What do you want?"  
"A friend of ours called. He needs help."  
"With a Hunt?"  
"He can't exactly catch the monster alone, and-"  
"Fine. Go. I'm going to take a shower."  
"Maddie, wait-"  
"Just go. I'll see you later, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tired... I've been working as a Dinner Server the last few days, and I'm pretty tired. Comments or thoughts on this chapter! God bless! Night!


	74. I Don't Know How To Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! YAY!!! I kinda thought that Maddie needed a little breakdown.

After a very short shower, I throw on some jeans and another plaid shirt, ignoring the marks all over me.  
Especially the stupid prophecy.  
I wish I could scrub it off.  
Maybe it's over. We took care of Stella, right? It should be over. I can get on with my life.  
Not that I could ever forget what has happened.  
I pray to God, asking him why I'm the kid who has about a million scars and thousands of kills under my belt. I feel like I'm sinking, and the flashes of memories are choking me. It's always hard to breathe, and I can never forget that.  
I hate to admit it, but I'm mad at Sam. I don't understand how he can think that I'm just gonna do whatever he says. I don't want to Hunt. I would basically rather die than go off and Hunt again, especially alone, but I hate it when someone tells me that I can't.  
He isn't my mom.  
I'm an idiot, aren't I?  
I need a walk.  
I stock up on my weapons, grabbing a hoodie and throwing it on as I leave the Bunker, my cell phone in my pocket.  
The day is chilly and the trees are somber, their branches dipping down to snag on my head and sleeves. I breathe in the sweet scent of oncoming rain, the clouds painting the sky.  
I walk about, looking for a tree to climb, finding one with lots of sturdy branches lower to the ground, with a nice resting spot about ten feet up.  
The climb is easy enough. Lots of places to stop or put my hands on to grip. Soon my feet are hanging off the ground, and I stare at the forest floor as a few squirrels and other tiny animals run about, scurrying into their holes in the trees.  
Droplets of rain start to fall into my eyes, and I look up to see heavy clouds closing in, covering up the sun.  
I watch as the rain quickly turns to a downpour.  
With a sigh, I start to climb down from my perch, grabbing onto knots and branches, but I slip, and fall to the ground.  
Thankfully it wasn't that high, but it still hurt.  
My palms are bloody, mud and little rocks stuck inside, and I suck in a breath through gritted teeth.  
On my knees, I stare at the blood, and for a second, I think it's someone else's.  
The next thing I know, I'm either crying, or the rain's getting in my eyes, and my whole body is being wracked with sobs. My fingers clutch my head as I scream, sobbing, blood smearing everywhere.  
I can't do this. I can't.  
"Maddie."  
"Gabe... I can't do this." I look up, barely able to make out his form through my blurred vision. "I can't. I don't know how to give up. I don't know how to stop."  
"Try this."  
He bends down, and puts two fingers on my forehead, and then everything goes to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, right? Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I don't have time to translate the rest of the chapter I wrote earlier into English, so MAYBE a TEENY TINY EENSY WEENSY chapter later? Probably Wednesday, or even tomorrow. Either way, it'll be small. (Even smaller than this one.) I've been trying to be nice and keep the pain to a minimum... Anyway, check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! THEY. ROCK! God bless, Sweethearts!!! Any comments on this chapter? I'd really appreciate any feedback!


	75. Her Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I suck at romance. But I tried.

"You have got to be kidding! She doesn't deserve this! You saw her down there, Father!"  
Gabriel listens to the reply, sighing.  
"But, Dad- It's... Yes, I do. I know, I know, but she's just a kid! She's going crazy here, and we aren't doing anything to fix it! Can we just wipe her brain? Something! She's falling apart!"  
His rant is interrupted, and he forces himself to bite his tongue.  
"What? Dad- Okay. But when? How long is that going to take? I'm not impatient! I'm just- Really? But what if- How the- Dad, how is her getting sick gonna help? Okay, fine, if you say so... Yes, Father."

~~~SPN~~~

"Cas, if you don't shut up and sit down, I'm gonna kick your feathered butt back down to earth!"  
Castiel keeps on pacing, going back and forth across the room.  
"Clarence, please."  
"How, Meg?" He explodes, finally stopping his agitated patrol across the room. "How could you do this now? Of all times!"  
"Cas, we've been away from each other for centuries, but now you remember! You know you can feel it, and you know I can feel it, too! Why can't-"  
"No! There is no way this would ever work!"  
"Why not? It worked before!"  
"And you ended up disappearing for centuries!"  
"To protect you! If I let you remember, you would have gone and tried to do something stupid, and you'd be dead, all right? You'd be dead!"  
"Meg, I'm sorry-"  
"Just shut up."  
She pulls him by the lapel of his trench coat and plants a kiss on his lips, so happy she's with her soulmate again.  
It's been centuries since they've been truly together, and she has waited so long for this. Meg has loved Castiel since the beginning of time, and now she's back with him, her arms now wrapped around his stiff frame.  
Cas starts out rigid and stiff, inflexible and still upset, but as the kiss continues, his thoughts and anger slowly fizzle away. He returns the gesture of affection, wrapping his warm arms around her middle, deepening the kiss as she leans into him, a small smile gracing her lips.  
Her Unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thanks so much, CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! This chapter probably would have sucked if not for you guys! Check them out, ya'll! I will update tomorrow, but this just doesn't fit well with tomorrow's chapter. I hope you liked it! God bless, dudes! ;)


	76. Wishful Thinking

I wake up by my phone ringing, and I fish it out of my pocket, the screen reading 'Dean.'  
"Hello?" I answer, my head throbbing and my nose slightly stuffy.  
Maybe it's only because I just woke up.  
Or maybe it's just wishful thinking.  
"Maddie, where the heck have you been? We've been calling you for twenty minutes!"  
"What time is it?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's eleven."  
"Really?" I look around, taking in my room. "How did I get here?"  
"What? Where are you?"  
"In my room. I must have passed out last night."  
"Sam was worried sick."  
"And you," I tease lightly, sighing. "Hold on a second."  
I check my phone, seeing they've both called me thirty times in the past twenty minutes.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm, um, fine."  
"What's wrong? You sound funny."  
"Just tired. And hungry. I gotta go."  
I sneeze, then put my hand over my heart, cringing.  
"Ow," I mumble. "Sorry. That came out of nowhere."  
"You feeling okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Allergies, maybe?"  
"Are you catching a cold? 'Cause if Sam finds out, he's gonna-"  
"Don't remind me. Look, I'll be fine. How's the case?"  
"It's taking longer than usual."  
"How big's the nest?"  
"Garth said twenty, but more have showed up since then. About thirty, maybe more."  
"Whoa. Is this Garth guy trustworthy?"  
"Yup. Known him for years."  
"You sure?"  
"The guy loves Marmaduke, and he looks like Ichabod Crane. He's on our side. We've got it covered."  
"Don't take any risks you don't have to."  
"We'll be fine. Hey, Maddie, Sammy just came in."  
"Oh, come on! Dean, please, don't-"  
"Maddie."  
"Hi."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Just peachy."  
"Look, about yesterday, I want you to make your own decisions, but for that to happen, you have to be alive to make them. I didn't want-"  
"Dad, can we please talk about this later?"  
"Maddie-"  
"Sorry, Dad. You know, blood sugar. Have to eat. Bye."  
I hang up, then sneeze again.  
I just can't deal with this right now.  
I look down, seeing the dried blood on my hands and clothes, remembering the fall, but my hands aren't hurt anymore. I remember rain, slipping and falling, crying, and then... I think Gabriel was there.  
He used his Angel mojo to knock me out, didn't he?  
I sneeze, then groan.  
"I can't get sick now!"  
And cue another sneeze.

~~~SPN~~~

I ended up taking a long hot shower, throwing away the hoodie, considering I ripped it pretty bad when I fell, and I threw the rest of that outfit in the laundry.  
I decided to wear comfy clothes, so I threw on a t-shirt and black pants, the shirt with the words 'ACE AND PROUD' on it in big rainbow letters with a black background.  
I grabbed my fluffy blue blanket, going to flop on the couch with my computer, turning on Netflix.  
Ah, the joy of feeling like crap and binge watching 'Bones.'  
After a while, I had to stop because I was really hungry.  
Thank God I picked up some cans of soup from the store the other day. I heated it up in a saucepan, poured it in a bowl, and came back to flop on the couch with a fork and a big steaming bowl of chicken and dumpling soup.  
The rest of the day passed with me cuddling with Violet, eating soup, and binge watching 'Bones' while texting Dean when they called instead of having to actually hold a conversation with them.

~~~SPN~~~  
 Pounding. Screaming.  
"No one cares that you're down here, Maddie."  
"Leave me alone!"  
"You're never getting out of here. Your daddy doesn't care! If he did, you'd already be out! You're dead to everyone, and you're here, with me. Stella and Maddie, best buddies forever, in Hell. You're mine, Maddie! You're never leaving me! And you'll never find your mom! You're gonna burn forever! Get used to it, bunk buddy! 'Cause this sleepover is never gonna end!"  
And then hot metal is placed against my skin, making me scream as my heartbeat pounds, faster and faster, louder and louder.  
And then I wake up to find that the pounding is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Update Monday! Dudes!!! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! They rock! You all rock! :) God bless!


	77. Cute Walrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like crap, but here's a new chapter! Yay?

I call for Violet, my heart beating frantically, and she trots in, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she wags her tail happily.  
"Who is it, girl?" I ask, but she just barks, tail wagging.  
The pounding stops, and then my phone rings, making me jump.  
"Hello?"  
"Mads! Let me in, will ya?"  
"Charlie? What are you doing here?"  
"I called Dean-o, and then Sam told me that he didn't want you alone."  
"Why?" I sniffle, getting out of bed, giving Violet a quick pat. "I have Violet, and it's not like I can't take care of myself."  
"You sound funny."  
"I, uh... Might have a cold. And no, Dad doesn't know. Please don't tell him, I beg of you, Charlie."  
"Let me in," she says with a sigh.  
"Wow," she says when I open the door and she sees me. "You look like crap."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Sorry."  
"What is all that?" I ask, looking at the bags she holds.  
"Lord of the Rings playing cards, ginger ale, because it's ginger ale, duh, and... Have you seen the Hunger Games?"  
"I've read them, but I've only seen the first movie... With my mom..."  
"Great! I have them all. Let's get this show on the road!"  
"Shush. You're too loud... Can't I just go back to bed?"  
"You need medicine, I can tell."  
"I'm fine."  
"Come on, Mads. Food, ginger ale, and meds. The trio of health. Add a movie marathon, and you'll be back to normal in no time!"  
I groan and roll my eyes, trudging back to my room to find Violet is on my bed, wagging her tail.  
"Move, jerk."  
I push her giant form until I can flop on my own bed, and I most definitely do.  
I'm like an overweight walrus.  
I'd be a cute walrus. Eating fish and scaring other animals.  
Oh my gosh.  
I'm delusional.  
This is it. This is how I'm gonna die. With a plugged up nose and a huge headache.  
"Come on, Mads. Let's get you some meds."  
"No... I hate medicine."  
"Why?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it?"  
"Okay, well, if this is just a way to resist the meds-"  
"It's not..." I sigh heavily. "I just hate meds 'cause I wanted to be... Numb, I guess, for a while, and... I grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and... Look, I just hate medicine, Charlie. I hate it so much."  
"Hey, you know what? I have some cold meds in my bathroom. It's barely medicine, okay? But I can tell that you're running a fever, and so help me, I will force feed it to you if it means you're gonna get better."  
"Charlie...!"  
"I'll call Sam and tell him you're sick."  
"You suck... Fine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Shout out to TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas! God bless! Update Saturday!


	78. Are You Drunk?

Two hours later, Charlie and I are in the living room, Violet lounging on my lap, discussing the Hunger Games.  
"And Katniss possesses Asexual traits! And Aro!"  
"Riiight?!?"  
"I miss Prim."  
"That hurts, man..."  
"Are the meds working? You sound kinda drunk right now."  
"Eeeeew... Being drunk suuucks... I'm tired and cold... But I don't wanna go to bed..."  
"Yup, you sound hammered. Here, let's check your temperature."  
She places her freezing cold hand on my forehead, then frowns as she pulls back.  
"You definitely have a fever. You should go take a nap."  
"I don't waaanaaa...!"  
"Mads, please?"  
"But I'm nooot tiiired!"  
"Dude, at least-"  
Her phone ringing interrupts what she was going to say, and I smile victoriously.  
"That meeeans I wiiin, right?"  
She gives me a look, then pulls out her phone, an expression of horror appearing on her face.  
"Oh, no! Crap! Crap, crap, crap!"  
"Whaaat?"  
"It's Sam!"  
"Oookaaay..."  
"Don't make a sound!"  
"'Kay," I sigh in content.  
She exhales loudly, then answers her phone.  
"Hey, Sam!" She says in a happy tone, overly cheerful. "Yeah, we're fine! Doing great!"  
I reach for the tissue box beside my bottle of ginger ale, and blow my nose rather loudly.  
"What? Oh, um..." She gives me a dirty look. "Maddie's got a little cold. Possibly... It's... Yeah, um, okay."  
She holds out the phone to me.  
"Sam wants to speak with you."  
"Telll himmm I'm in a meeeting?"  
"Dude."  
I grin, grabbing the phone as I shift my position on the couch as Violet lounges on my lap.  
"Hi, Daaad!"  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a cold?"  
I wince, ears ringing from his loud voice.  
"Sssh! Daaad, you're too louuud!"  
"Are you- Maddie, are you drunk?"  
"Ummm, no..."  
"Madeline Neils! What the h-"  
"I'm nooot druuunk. I think my mediiicine, uuh, my mediiicine, made me... Got me all l-loopy."  
"Where's Charlie?" He asks with a heavy sigh.  
"Rrright heeere?"  
"Give her the phone, Maddie."  
"'Kay."  
I hold out the phone to Charlie, but she shakes her head.  
"No! No, no, no!" She whispers, eyes wide. "He probably thinks I got you drunk!"  
'"Daaad?" I say into the phone, rubbing my tired eyes with one hand. "She's, um, busyyyy."  
"Madeline, I could hear her."  
"He saaays he could hear youuu."  
"Crap." She sighs, grimacing. "Fine. Give me the freakin' phone."  
I give it to her, yawning.  
I shoo Violet off of me, and she trots out of the room after giving me a disgruntled look as I stick my tongue out at her, and I swear, the dog rolls her eyes.  
"Yes?" Charlie says into the phone. "I'm sorry! I guess her meds were really strong! No, I didn't give her ten pills! She had the recommended amount."  
She listens, cringing, then relaxes.  
"I know. Yeah, sure. No, Sam. Yes, Sam. No, you don't have to come home now. You go hunt the big bads, and leave the sick teenagers to me. Trust me, you don't wanna see her like this." She cringes again, glancing at me. "No, I mean... She's really not that bad."  
At this time, I'm bored, so I flip upside down, so my head is hanging off the couch.  
"She's just goofy. Um, not stupid goofy, more like cartoon character goofy. She's upside down right now. She's fine, Sam. Sam- I got it! Sheesh! Your daughter is fine. Yes, I'll send her straight to bed."  
"Nooo... I'm not tiiired! I'm wiiide awaaake!" I whine, still upside down.  
"Um, Sam? I gotta go. I think she needs a nap."  
"Gimme!" I exclaim, reaching for the phone with one hand, eyes half closed.  
"Maddie wants to speak with you?"  
She hands me the phone, and I grin.  
"Hi."  
"Maddie, why didn't you tell me you had a cold?"  
"Youuu didn't ask?"  
"Maddie..." Sam sighs, and I can just picture his expression. "What are you doing?"  
"Haaangin' off the side of the couch. It's funny! My blood is rushin' to my brain!"  
"Wow. That medicine is strong. Maddie, do what Charlie says and sleep this off."  
"Okaaay..."  
"Call me when you wake up. And don't take any more medicine!"  
"'Kay."  
"Okay," he sighs heavily. "Bye, Maddie."  
"Byeee. Oh! Wait! I've been thinkin'. I know you said I'm not allowed to Hunt, but-"  
"Madeline..."  
"Nooo, I knooow I'm not allowed, and I was mad at first, but I know you don't wanna see me lyin' in a ditch somewhere because you actually care to some degree, and... That's sort of new to me. I mean, for a year, I was alone, and I never reaaally had a m-mentor, aaand... It's really haaard to talk abouuut. Sooo... Thanks."  
"Maddie, I-"  
I let out a huge yawn, suddenly really tired.  
"I'm reeeaaally tired. Night, Dad!"  
And with that, I hang up the phone, yawning again.  
Charlie busts out laughing, unable to control herself.  
"What're you laughin' 'bout?" I ask sleepily.  
"Come on, Sleepyhead. Time for bed."  
"'Kay." I giggle, sitting up, suddenly lightheaded. "Hey! You rhymed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is twelve minutes after midnight. I couldn't get it up any sooner! I haven't even spell checked or grammar checked! And I'm still covered in spackle from fixing the house. Blech. I might be able to update tomorrow! Special Valentines treat! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless you! And happy (early?) Valentines Day! :D


	79. I'm Sorry, Maddie.

I trudge to my room, Charlie beside me, trying to keep me from swaying into a wall.  
"All right, Maddie. Hop into bed."  
I stare at the bed, the ruffled sheet and Chewy lying there.  
"I don't waaanna sleep."  
"Why not?"  
"I juuust don't waaanna."  
"Well, how about if you just get into bed, and you aren't tired, you don't have to go to sleep if you don't want to?"  
"Okay..."  
I reluctantly climb into bed, now covered in the sheets and my fluffy blue blanket, Chewy by my side.  
"All right. Night, Maddie."  
"Chaaarlie, waaait."  
"Yeah?"  
I look down, fiddling with Chewy's little ears.  
"Please don't leave..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't waaanna be alooone."  
"May I ask why?"  
"That's wheeen she comes."  
"Who?"  
"Stellaaa. She hurts me. I dooon't like it, but she doooes. She visits me wheeen I'm sleepin', and then she leeeaves in the morning. But sometimes she comes back when it's quiiiet, and I'm alone. I fall-l and it's hard not to cryyy. She's there, and I remember all she's done to me, but I don't tell-l Dad, 'cause then I knooow he'll get worriiied, and I don't wanna l-let him know how much it hurts. I don't wanna scare 'im off of anythin'. I don't waaanna be alone again-n. That's when Stella comes."  
"When does this happen, Maddie?"  
"All-l the time. Last weeek I broke a muuug, 'cause S-Stella came and scared me agaaain. It gets reeeally hot, and all I can see is H-Hell. I had my very own-n cell, you know. It's probably got my bloood all-l over it. I was there about a month ago. Agaain, I mean. S-Stella l-likes to remind me. She saaays I'm not here, and this isn't real. She saaays I'm still in Hell-l, and Dad didn't get me out. She saaays he doesn't caaare. She won't leeeave me alone. I'm glad she isn't here right nooow. But if I go to sleeep, she'll come back. She says she likes it wheeen I'm with her... She calls it our plaaay daaate. I misss it when I cooouuuld go to sleeep and dream about n-normal monsters. They d-didn't make me feeel like one myself..."  
"Oh, Maddie..."  
But she's already asleep.  
"I'm sorry, Maddie."


	80. You Two Are Dating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today!!! Enjoy! :)

What people don't realize is that Heaven doesn't just have individual Heavens for humans, but also for Angels. The thing is, when an Angel dies, their Heaven disappears. And if they have a soulmate, sometimes that Angel will die.  
But that story should be saved for another time.  
Angels have Heavens just like people, but theirs is for when they're alive, not dead.  
Valeska has her own, Gabriel his, and Cas and Meg... Well, they both have one of their own, but they're getting closer and closer to the next step of unification.  
Valeska walks through the door of Cas' Heaven, trailing her fingers on the wall. She remembers his Heaven used to be more Heavenly. A place to rest after a particularly long day of Angel duties, and nothing more. But now it resembles earth in some aspects. Beige walls, soft carpets, a small kitchen big enough to work in but small enough to feel homey.  
He even has a coat rack.  
Valeska doesn't know what for, but she's just happy Cas has embraced the human lifestyle a bit.  
But he's still her big brother Castiel.  
"Hey, Castiel? I was wondering..."  
Valeska rounds the corner, screeching to a halt when she sees Meg and Castiel snuggling on the couch.  
"Oh, my..."  
They both bolt up, Cas' face red, his hair messed up and standing up adorably. Meg, of course, seems completely calm, almost indifferent as to whether or not the young Angel knows.  
"Are you two...? You guys are..."  
"Valeska, please-"  
"Oh, my gosh!" She squeals. "You two are dating!"  
"Well, that seems a little childish..."  
"How about courting? Is that better?"  
"Well..."  
"It's the same thing, Cas! Oh, my gosh!"  
"You can't tell anyone right now."  
"Why not? This is great!"  
"We're still fixing Heaven. A new courtship added to the mix would not end well."  
"Dude, anyone in their right mind would ship it!"  
"Ship what?"  
"Not like Fed-Ex, Clarence," Meg says. "It's like a relationship. It means they would support it."  
"Oh, my gosh! Maddie's gonna die when she finds out!"  
"You can't tell her."  
"It's Maddie! She probably ships it already!"  
"You can't tell anyone."  
"Why not?!?"  
"You know why!"  
"Angels get together every day! There's nothing wrong with it, and you both know that. It's like when two people who are saved in a church get married. Brother and sister, but not really. It's not incest or anything like that."  
"Valeska, please. Just until everyone trusts Megara again."  
"Fine. But Meg and you had better come out soon, because if it comes out another way, it won't be pretty."  
"We'll handle it."  
"One more thing... You guys have no idea how cute a couple you are!"  
Cas blushes deeper, and Meg kisses his cheek.  
"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eightieth chapter! YAY!!! It's official! They're courting! I love it when they snuggle! <3 So cute! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, dudes! Happy Valentines Day!!! God bless you!


	81. A Sore Throat That Hurts Like A Banshee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!!! (Slash Presidents Day!) Enjoy the latest chapter of weird! ;)

"Charlie?" I call out, slightly dizzy.  
My gosh, my throat hurts like a banshee.  
"I'm in here!"  
I follow where I think her voice came from, finding her on the couch, cuddling Violet, who wags her tail when she sees me.  
"Now, aren't you happy we had Gabe give you, Sam, and Dean that spell so you could see Violet? Now you guys can cuddle."  
"She's like a big teddy bear. A big, soft, purple furred, purple eyed teddy bear."  
Violet gets up and leaves the room, sniffing my hand in a friendly hello on her way past, and Charlie sits up, giving me a look that almost seems... Like she feels sorry for me?  
That can't be right.  
"How ya doin', kiddo?"  
"Dunno. I'm so tired... Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?"  
"Cold meds. Um... Apparently, those things were really strong, and, uh... Made you sort of drunk."  
"I told you I didn't like meds for that very reason!"  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry. At least you got something out of it."  
"You mean besides the joy of a monster headache and a sore throat that hurts like a banshee? What else could it possibly be?"  
"Do you remember talking on the phone?"  
"When?"  
"Last night."  
"No...?"  
"Yikes. Well, you basically told Sam that you understand why he doesn't want you to Hunt, and that you know he cares, and you were alone for months without a mentor, so this is all new to you."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope. Sorry."  
"Oh, my gosh. I'm an idiot!"  
"At least you sound better? Not hammered, at least. Although your throat does sound pretty bad."  
"Did I say anything else? Please say no."  
"You're good, I think."  
"Thank God."  
"Don't worry. It'll be fine."  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one to say all of that."  
"Oh, and he thought you were drunk at first."  
"I'm dead."  
"Drunk as a skunk."  
"Charlie!"  
"What? You're a goofy drunk!"  
"I can't believe this! Why would you do this to me?"  
"I guess I'm just that nice."  
"I am so dead."  
"My advice? Call him."  
"Why the heck would I do that?"  
"Just do it."  
"You suck. Like a vampire in a straw factory."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Shut up. It means I'll do it."

~~~SPN~~~

"So... What I'm trying to say is... Sorry for acting like an idiot."  
"Maddie, you're not an idiot, and you don't have to be sorry for anything. I know it's hard. I just wanted to make it easier for you here, and... I messed it up. I wish we were having this conversation face to face, but you're right. I do care. And I can't even think about you getting hurt because you're in the life. And..."  
"I get it. But seriously... Thank you. Um... Are you guys almost done with the Hunt?"  
"Yeah, we finished last night."  
"Cool."  
"I think we can get home by tomorrow morning."  
"Really?"  
"If I can get Dean to stay away from this diner in town. He says it has the best pancakes, but I think he just likes one of the waitresses."  
"Um, gross? I'm gonna go before I throw up..."  
"All right. I'll talk to you later."  
"Yup. Bye, Dad."  
"Hey, there are some cough drops in the back of the kitchen cabinets by the sink. Try those. They might help your throat."  
"Okay, thanks. Bye!"

~~~SPN~~~

"So, how'd it go?"  
"You still suck."  
"Thank you. Is that a bad 'you suck,' or a good one?"  
"Not sure. It went well, I guess. Dad says they should be back by tomorrow morning, hopefully."  
"Yay! You're a handful, kiddo."  
I stick my tongue out at her playfully.  
"You know you love me."  
"You're like a mini Moose."  
"Moose?"  
"It's what Crowley calls Sam. And he calls Dean Squirrel."  
"That's weird. Valeska calls me Moose, and I call her Squirrel."  
"Freaky."  
"Yeah... Anyway, Dad said there might be some cough drops in a cabinet in the kitchen, and my throat hurts, so I'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? (It doesn't even have to be about Supernatural or this fic.) Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, dudes! God Bless! XD


	82. You LARP?!?

"Hey! No fair!"  
"You're up against The Queen of Moondoor! You're not getting past me or my army!"  
"I may not be the best at computer games, but I can hold my own in real life."  
"I bet."  
"Aw... You beat me."  
"That's okay. You're a rookie, so I'm gonna be nice and leave you your spells and potions. You'll get the hang of it in no time."  
"Yeah, right. I prefer live action role playing."  
"You LARP?!?"  
"Used to. I haven't had a lot of time to play around with fake swords, but it did help when I cut off that first vamp's head. Saved my life a couple of times."  
"Have any cool weapons? We could fight."  
"Then I challenge you to a duel!"  
"You're on, Kiddo! I conquered the mighty dragon of the Wailing Hills in level fifty six. I can take you."  
"Meet me in the War Room in five minutes, oh, Dragon Slayer."

~~~SPN~~~

"You've got a wicked sword!" I exclaim, taking in her scarlet red and cloudy silver weapon.  
"Yours is sweet."  
"Thanks."  
My sword is actually coated in silver, (the handle only,) because I was trying to fight a Shifter, but it was in the middle of a tournament, so it was tricky, but I got him in the end.  
But the sword has a fake silver 'blade', completely harmless to humans, and it has a deep blue pattern etched into the hilt.  
"Ready?"  
"Good luck defeating The Queen of Moons, peasant!"  
She goes for my stomach, a quick slash faster than I thought she would, but I deflect it with my own sword, jumping out of the way. She goes for my neck, but I spin, barely avoiding it, and I jump onto the table.  
I flash her a wicked grin, winking, and she joins me on the table to attempt a quick 'slice' to my abdomen, which I deflect easily with my blade, ending in us sparring.  
"What the H-"  
"What are you guys doing?!?"  
I glance at Dad and Dean, as does Charlie, then turn back to my opponent to 'stab' her in the stomach, making her gasp in surprise, look at me with shock evident in her eyes, and then she "falls" off the table, dramatically clutching her stomach.  
"Oh, I can see him! Death, destroyer of souls! May it be quick but painful, a hundred deaths in one, so I may say I have died an honorable death in the eyes of my beloved!"  
She falls back, holding one hand to her chest, then gurgles, holding her breath.  
Then she collapses into a fit of giggles.  
"That was so unfair, Mads!"  
"Hey, your fault! You got distracted by other people."  
"Yeah, speaking of those 'other people,'" Dean cuts in. "These 'other people' are wondering what the heck is going on here!"  
"Sam's daughter is a cheater!"  
"I've been saying that, but no one believes me."  
"Maddie!" Dad exclaims, his face white. "Get off the table, before you hurt yourself!"  
"But you climbed up on a roof with me, and you didn't complain."  
"Please, get down."  
"Fine."  
I hop down, sword in hand, grinning at Charlie as I offer her a hand up, which she takes.  
"What were you guys doing?"  
"Sword fighting. As you can see, I won."  
"By cheating!"  
"When you fought monsters for a year straight, you learn that taking advantage of what you can isn't cheating. It's survival."  
"I hate when she has a point," Dean grumbles.  
"Did you guys just get home?"  
"Yeah. Do you two do this often?"  
"What? Spar? This is the first time, but I hope we get to do it again!"  
"You'll give Sammy a heart attack if every time we walk in, you're fencing and jumping on tables," Dean comments.  
"I do not have a weak heart!" Dad protests, now not as pale. "I actually take care of myself."  
"Oh, bite me, Sam."  
"No, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow! Any comments or suggestions? Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, guys! You all ROCK!!! God bless you, Sweethearts! By the way, did y'all like the playful swordfighting? ;)


	83. Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the title of this chapter clues you in, huh?

"Hey, guys?" I poke my head into the room. "Charlie wants to watch a movie. Any ideas?"  
"Can't go wrong with anything Robin Williams," Dean offers, and I grin.  
"I saw Hook in the back of your pile of DVD's! That's perfect! Want to watch?"  
"Sure."  
"As I said... Never can go wrong with anything Williams."  
"Cool. But first, we need to eat dinner."  
"Burgers?"  
"Heck no. I'm going to go fix dinner."  
"Need some help?" Dad asks.  
"Um, okay, sure."

~~~SPN~~~

We ended up making mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and some chicken I thawed out earlier. Dean, of course, after I forced him to set the table, came in and annoyed me as I was working, and I ended up threatening to poison his food, (jokingly,) if he didn't get out.  
He did, after a lot of grumbling that I was going to do it anyway. But he's eaten my food before, and he survived.

~~~SPN~~~

Sam watches the movie like the rest of them, sitting beside his daughter, finally able to relax.  
He hasn't stopped to watch a movie in ages. It's not like he's had the time.  
Sometime in the middle of the movie, Maddie started to nod off, ending in her falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
Sam froze up at first, becoming rigid and tense, afraid he might wake her or mess something up, but he slowly relaxes, chancing a glance at his sleeping daughter.  
Soon he starts to get a cramp, but he doesn't move for fear of waking her.  
The movie's over before he knows it, and Dean stands up and stretches, turning on the light to see Maddie asleep on his little brother's shoulder.  
"Aww," he says playfully. "She's adorable."  
"When did she fall asleep?" Charlie asks, stretching as well.  
"About halfway through the movie," Sam answers, brushing some stray hair from his daughter's face.  
"Go tuck your mini you in, Sammy," Dean says, starting to turn off the TV.  
Sam nods, easing her into his arms as she mumbles, her blue blanket draped on top of her. He smiles a little as he carries her to her room, and tucks her into bed carefully.  
As he turns to go, she grabs his arm, stopping him.  
"Love you."  
Those two words hit him like a sucker punch to the gut, but this is a good feeling, because he feels it, too.  
"I love you, too."  
His daughter smiles, now fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals* Comments, suggestions, ideas?!? Did you like the cuteness? It's so darn adorable, my heart might just start tap dancing or something. Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! XD God bless you, beautiful Sweethearts! ;D


	84. Son Of A Biscuit

The next few weeks passed by quickly. I found out a few things. For one, Dean is a major geek. (Even more so than Charlie, I think.) The boys have gone on a few Hunts, but nothing too dangerous, besides a werewolf one town over, and a couple of ghouls in Indiana.  
But I've basically just focused on living and getting to know them. And of course, Charlie and I have continued with our epic sword battles, even though Dad told us to stop. But that was more of a suggestion, don't you think?  
I haven't seen Valeska in weeks, or even heard from her, and I'm really worried that she's in trouble. I really miss my best friend, and I bet she misses Violet, who is probably napping somewhere.  
I'm in my room, sitting on my bed, fiddling with my blanket.  
"Hey, um, Valeska? Are you okay?"  
Just when I think she's not gonna show up, with a small flutter of wings, there she stands, in Charlie's old clothes and the chain I gave her.  
"Ooh, I missed you!" She squeals loudly.  
"Valeska!"  
"How's it been?" She wraps me in a hug, then pulls back.  
"Good! Dean's a huge geek, and I've been sword fighting with Charlie. How's Heaven?"  
"Busy," she sighs. "It’s a good thing Angels don't need to sleep."  
"That bad, huh?"  
"Yeah. Completely nutso."  
"Yikes. Anything I can help with?"  
"Well, Castiel and Meg need to take a break. Maybe if you called them, we could get everyone together again."  
"Dad and Dean aren't here. They've been going on little Hunts recently."  
"And you don't mind?!? Are you feeling okay?"  
"Never better. You know, for the first time in a while, I actually feel free. Like I'm finally able to be free. I feel like I haven't been allowed this last year. I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time, and it feels good."  
"Yay! On the bright side, with the boys gone, Dean can't fight with Meg."  
"Awesome."  
"Isn't that Dean's catchphrase?"  
"Son of a biscuit."  
"Okay, I don't know anyone else who would say that, so congratulations."  
"Oh, shut up." I stick my tongue out at her.  
"Let's get this show on the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I've been so busy! My big sister hasn't read my fic in weeks, and we're trying to move and renovate the house and clean and BLURGH!!! I'M SO TIRED! But no worries! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! I will try to update Monday, which means that the only writing time I will have will probably be during church tomorrow and possibly during school Monday, but I will try! I think the next chapter will be cute, but I don't really know yet. I'm kind of trying to figure out which thing I want to happen next... Thanks so much, CreatingNebulas, for helping me with this! I think I know what will happen next now, and AWW! Let's just say, a toddler is going to appear. *Laughs manically* God bless, Sweethearts!  
> And remember! You Are Not Alone, and Always Keep Fighting!  
> P.S... Do you guys like this story so far? Anything we want to see happen? (I know, I know. More Megstiel. It's coming, but their relationship is complicated...)


	85. They're Courting?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not super cute, but here's a new chapter! (It sort of ends on a cliffhanger?)

Instead of interacting with us, Meg and Cas decided to plan some more in the War Room, so Valeska and I played Poker and watched Veggietales, which I found on YouTube.  
By the way, the Bunker has excellent WiFi. Of course, I somehow always get a good WiFi signal, but still.  
Anyway, Charlie stayed in her room the whole time, reading one of her books again, and Valeska picked at every little thing Veggietales got even slightly wrong, and as my revenge, I crushed her at Poker.  
"Again? You beat me again!"  
"'Tis suicide to go against me in the art of Poker."  
"I suck."  
"You have a terrible Poker face."  
"Why do you mean? This isn't even my face. It's my vessel's."  
"Never mind, Valeska."  
"Want to play with Violet?"  
"Duh!"

~~~SPN~~~

We roughhoused with Violet until Valeska and I were tired, and Violet ended the game by pouncing on Valeska to sit on her.  
We managed to push her off, but by then, Valeska was laughing too hard to get up for five minutes.  
"All right, Giggles," I say once she's finally calmed down. "Want to go find Cassie and Meg?"

~~~SPN~~~

"Oh, my gosh," I whisper, staring at the two Angels as they stand close to each other, backs to us.  
"What?" Valeska asks.  
"I ship it."  
I glance at her, seeing her pale considerably.  
"Whoops."  
"You're joshing me."  
"I didn't say anything..."  
"They're courting?!?"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"How could you not tell me?!?"  
"I never said-"  
"Oh, my gosh!"  
The two Lovebirds turn at this, both confused.  
"You guys are so cute!" I exclaim, and Cas gives Valeska a look.  
"Valeska, you promised."  
"I swear," she holds up her hands. "I didn't tell her!"  
"Maddie, you can't tell anyone."  
"Tell anyone what?"  
We all turn to Dad and Dean standing in the doorway.  
"Nothing," Castiel says quickly.  
"Cas, you're a terrible liar."  
"Once again, must I remind you that I deceived you and your brother for months?"  
"Come on, Cas, spit it out."  
"Just tell them, Clarence."  
"Fine. Meg and I..."  
"Are courting!" I squeal, jumping up and down.  
"What?!?" Both Winchesters exclaim at the same exact time.  
"Isn't it cute?"  
"Cas, I knew you had a thing for Meg, but... 'Courting?'"  
"She isn't a Demon, and now I remember. We're Soulmates. We share a Heaven. We've been together for centuries."  
Why am I dizzy all of a sudden? I sway on my feet, gripping the doorframe to try to stay balanced.  
"What do you mean, 'you remember?'"  
"It's difficult to explain, but-"  
Suddenly, I feel like I've been hit on the head with a jackhammer, and I slip into a dark chasm, falling into someone's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Tired. Hopefully update on Saturday, but my mom's getting married on Friday, I have TONS of sucky testing this week because some moron thought it would be a good idea to throw freakin' standardized tests in on top of our homework/basic LIFE, and I have other stuff to do, like pack and move, but if I don't get a chapter up on Saturday, (I think I can... I'll be at my Nanny's house...) I will post Saturday's update on Sunday. But hopefully I'll get the chapter up Saturday. Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, guys! God bless! By the way, I'M GETTING ALL A'S IN SCHOOL! XD


	86. I've Gotten Used To It

I'm in a room, in a motel, I think. I'm being carried by someone, but I'm so tired, I don't care.  
I'm put in a bed, the big quilt that swallows me being tucked in around my little five year old body, and I look up at the person sleepily as he hands me Chewy the hippo, which I gladly take and hug.  
The person's tall, (huge, really,) towering with long hair to his shoulders, plaid shirt, brown eyes.  
Dad?  
But... This is when I'm a kid. I mean, I must be five years old right now. What is he doing here?  
But then my eyes are slowly closing, and it's too late to figure out why.

~~~SPN~~~

Now I'm watching someone get tortured. She's small and thin and has red hair, her eyes black and filled with anger.  
She screams as a hundred blades fly at her, pinning her to a wall.  
"Stella, Stella, Stella..." A familiar voice croons. "My little slut. Having fun?"  
She only spits out some blood, glaring at him.  
"This, my dear, is what happens when you try to double cross the King of Hell."

~~~SPN~~~

I bolt up, heart racing, gasping for air in someone's arms.  
"Oh, thank God. Maddie, are you okay? What did you see?"  
"Dad? What happened?" I look around, confused.  
Everyone's looking at me, which is really uncomfortable.  
"You fainted."  
"Oh."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"What did you see?"  
"Um.. Nothing."  
"Madeline Neils, I know that wasn't nothing."  
I can't tell him that I saw him tucking me in as I was a five year old! Plus, he looked the same as he does now. Different clothes, but still. Same age, I think.  
"Maddie, tell me."  
"I saw..."  
I can tell him about Stella, though.  
"I saw Stella."  
"What?"  
"In Hell, I mean. Crowley was there, and he was throwing knives at her until she was pinned to a wall or something... But she's in Hell, and she can't get to us... We're safe. No need to panic."  
I realize that I'm still on the floor, my dad's arms still holding me.  
I guess he was the one who caught me.  
"Dad, let me up."  
"You're sure you're okay?"  
"Dad..." I whine, giving him a look. "I'm fine. Let me up."  
We both rise, and I rub my temple where a huge headache is forming.  
"You don't look okay."  
"Visions bring headaches. I've gotten used to it."  
"Go to bed, okay?"  
"Dad..."  
"Maddie, please?"  
"Fine."  
After I hug Valeska real quick, I go to my room, thinking of taking a twenty minute nap.  
Yeah, right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to go to bed, but I will post Monday! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! Byeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God bless!!!  
> Remember! Always Keep Fighting, because You Are Not Alone!!! :)


	87. Angels Are Watching Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter was not even supposed to exist, but I had a horrible idea today, and for that thing to happen, this bit of back story needed in here. This is a dream Maddie has, and THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE/THE MENTION OF RAPE! I sorta hate myself for this... All right.. Here goes... And yes, I did add these warnings to the tags.

"Mommy, how come I can't play with the other kids?"  
"Because it's too dangerous, baby. Eat your soup."  
I stare at the watery gruel in the small bowl in front of me, making a face.  
"'M not hungry."  
"Madeline..."  
"Can't we go to the park today?"  
"No, baby. It's too cold."  
"Okay."  
"Now finish your soup so we can go home, okay?"  
"Yes, Mommy."  
I quickly eat the small amount of food from the homeless shelter, and then Mom scoops me up so no one can try to take me away again.  
"Mommy," I say, playing with a loose button on her coat. "Why're we always moving around?"  
"It's temporary, Madeline. We'll get a place soon."  
"You always say that."  
"Well, I know it's true. Because the Angels are watching over you."  
"And you, right, Mommy?"  
"Of course, baby."  
"Mommy," I say after a minute. "Am I a freak?"  
"Madeline, where did you hear that word?"  
"The other kids."  
"Maddie, I don't want you saying that word, you hear me?"  
"What does it mean?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Is it true?"  
"No."  
"You sure, Mommy?"  
"Of course I am, baby. Now, button up your coat. It's cold outside."  
"'Kay."  
We walk for longer than my five year old brain can comprehend, and finally, we collapse into our little fort underneath our "special" bridge. Mom calls it a tunnel of safety, but to me, it looks like a giant snake is about to eat us.  
Even so, I let her tuck me into the itchy blanket hidden behind a mound of trash, and watch as she scrambles away to find some firewood.  
A police officer appears, scaring me, startling my mother, and even though I can't hear what he says, by the look on my mom's face, it must have been really rude.  
She starts to turn away, but then he grabs her arm and pushes her down, hiding her from my view, but all I can hear is her crying out for help and his hisses for her to shut up.  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
After who knows how long of this, after her thrashes and screams have died down to sobs, all I can see is the cop reach for his baton, raising it above him like a giant club over her head.  
With one weak scream, my mom gathers her strength and rakes her nails through his face, digging one into one of his eyes as he screams, bringing the club down on her head.  
I scream. I know I do, but no one hears me over the cop as he grabs his baton and high tails it out of there, clutching his bloody eye socket with one hand, a long trail of blood falling onto the white ground.  
I finally manage to claw my way out of the mound of trash, falling onto my mother. I shake her, screaming at her to wake up, unable to see her through my blurry vision.  
I drag anything I can to cover her, as her clothes are now torn, praying as hard as I can for her to live.  
"Angels are watching over you."  
Suddenly, I am pulled off, and I claw and kick at the monsters that are separating me from my mother, my frozen fists flying in all directions, my wails getting louder and louder as I am wrapped in a warm coat, watching as someone wraps my frozen mother in his shed coat.  
"Debra, call an ambulance!"  
"Mommy!" I scream, and then suddenly, I find myself blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person... I think I just need to go and cry or something...


	88. Fresh And Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Tired...

I end up sleeping for about seven hours straight, so by the time I woke up, Charlie had already left for a tournament she's been talking about, and the Angels left to go back and fix Heaven.  
I know all this from a note that was left on the small table by my bed, right where my lamp used to be. Too bad it broke. Now I'll need to get a new one soon.  
With the Angels and Charlie gone, all I wake up to is a silent Bunker.  
I climbed out of bed, tucked Chewy in, and went in search of coffee.  
As I pour myself a cup, my dad comes in, a little awkward.  
"Hey, Dad. Want some? Fresh and hot."  
"Uh, yeah, I'll take some coffee."  
I pour him a cup, handing it to him.  
"Thanks. Feel better?"  
"Uh, yeah. I mean, I still have a pounding headache, but I pretty much passed out, so I guess I do."  
"That's good. Look, uh, we got a case..."  
I put the coffee pot away, wincing as my headache increases.  
"You okay?"  
I want to answer, I really, really do, but before I can, I'm blacking out.

~~~SPN~~~

I see my dad and Dean talking on the phone with someone, a Hunter, I presume.  
"...A case, but I could really use your help with this."  
"What are we going to do about Maddie?" Dean asks Dad.  
"Maddie?" The voice asks on the other end of the line.  
"Uh..." Dad mumbles, shooting Dean a look. "She's my daughter."  
"Wha- You have a daughter?!?"  
"She's fourteen," he says, casting a peeved look at his brother.  
"Sam Winchester! What were you thinking?!? When did you find out?"  
"A few months ago."  
"Where's the mother?"  
"She died."  
"Well, does the kid know you're Hunters?"  
"Jody..."  
"Yes or no, Sam. It's that simple."  
"It really isn't... She's... She was a Hunter for a year."  
"Wha- Seriously? How did she find out about the Hunting life?"  
"Her mom was killed by a vampire around a year ago."  
"Boys, stay home. I'll get someone else to take the case."  
"No, we can do it."  
"Sam-"  
"Jody," Dean cuts in. "We'll figure it out, okay?"  
"If you boys let that girl Hunt, I will kick both your-"  
"Yeah, I get it. She's retired."  
"She'd better be."  
And then the woman hangs up.  
"Well," Dean says after a minute. "What are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know, Dean. We can't just leave her here, can we?"  
"Why not?"  
"She has visions! She just passes out!"  
"So did you for a while."  
"And look how I turned out."  
"We left her here while we went on Hunts before."  
"Yeah, with Charlie or someone else! Not alone."  
"We can't just take her with us."  
Dad thinks for a second, and Dean frowns deeply.  
"No, Sam. I know that look, and it never works."  
"Come on, Dean. she could stay in the motel while we work, just until we can figure out a more permanent solution."  
"Oh, like that's gonna work."  
"Better than leaving her here while we're halfway across the country! I can't just desert her again, Dean. She was alone for a year, and I can't let that happen again."  
"Fine. I'll pack. You go tell the kid."  
"That's not fair!"  
"She's your kid, Sammy. Your problem."  
"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless!!! :)


	89. You're Dragging Me On A Hunt?

"Maddie, come on, wake up."  
"Dad?"  
I open my eyes and sit up, rubbing my temple.  
"You okay?"  
"You're dragging me on a Hunt?"  
"How do you know about that? That was like, ten minutes ago."  
"You don't trust me enough to stay alone. At home."  
"What? No!"  
"Then why would you make me come on a case?"  
"You're only coming because you can't stay here alone."  
"Because you can't trust me."  
"No! Because you drop every time you have a vision. You've almost hit your head multiple times!"  
"I lived alone for a year without cracking my head open because of a vision, so I think can survive alone in a freakin' Bunker for a few days while you two are on a case."  
"You're just going to stay in a motel room instead of in here. It's not that different!"  
"Yes, it is! Here, at least I can pretend I'm not an ex-Hunter. There, that was where I spent a year of my life hunting monsters and looking for you!"  
"Maddie, I can't even imagine what would happen if you got hurt because you were home alone because of a vision. It's already my fault you have them!"  
"It is not!"  
"Then whose is it?"  
"The freakin' Demon that did it!"  
"Look, you're my kid, so you're a part of me. It's my fault, so I can't let anything else bad happen because of that if I can help it."  
"Fine! I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!"  
I grab my coffee and put it in a travel mug before I storm out of the room, resisting the urge to scream.  
Can't anyone see that I don't think I can handle anymore of this?

~~~SPN~~~

I climbed in the backseat of the Impala exactly fifteen minutes later with a bag full of clothes, my blanket, and Chewy, and another bag stuffed with books and weapons.  
"Ready, Kid?" Dean asks, his cheeriness sounding forced.  
"Yup."  
"Let's get this show on the road, then."  
He pulls out of the Bunker's garage, and I ignore the looks my dad and Dean exchange.  
Without another word, Dean puts a cassette tape in, and the sounds of Metallica blast through the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, dudes!!! Sorry this chapter was so short. See y'all next time! God bless, Sweethearts!


	90. I Can't Handle It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically after midnight, so it's Sunday, but I ended up going to see A Midsummer Night's Dream, and it turns out one of my old buddies was in it! (Bravo for him!) But here's a new chapter!  
> WARNING! THIS ONE TALKS ABOUT THE RAPE SCENE FROM THE 87TH CHAPTER, SO BE WARNED!!!

"All right, rest stop!"  
"Yay."  
Thank God.  
Dean gets out of the car before I can, already in the gas station by the time I get out to stretch.  
"Maddie," Dad starts. "I know you don't want to come with us and stay at a motel instead of Hunt, but-"  
"I don't care about that. I'm fine with motels and staying behind during Hunts. Heck, I'm relieved. I hated having to Hunt. I just... I really..."  
"Really what?"  
"I miss my mom. I miss being innocent."  
"You're still innocent."  
"No, I'm not. I don't think I have been since I was five years old. Since..."  
"Since what?"  
"For the first few years of my life, Mom and I..." I kick a pebble away to distract myself.  
I have to tell him. My dad needs to know this. I haven't even mentioned it for years, but I can't keep quiet any longer.  
And he deserves to know.  
"We lived on the streets because my mom's dad kicked her out, and no one else would help. I remember the day I wasn't a child anymore. It was freezing, and we were huddled underneath a bridge, and..." I swallow hard, but continue. "Mom was looking for wood to start a fire so we wouldn't freeze to death, and some big cop came. I thought he was going to chase us away like usual, but... He hurt Mom. And then when she fought back, and she scratched him, he hit her with his club. He knocked her out and he ran like the coward he was. I was hiding behind a mound of trash the whole time because I couldn't get out, and then when I finally could..."  
I sniffle, closing my eyes tight.  
"It was too late. I tried to keep her warm, and then a nice couple found us, and they brought us to the hospital, and it turns out they were a part of one of the local churches. They helped Mom get better, helped us get a house... Even taught me how to pray. But I haven't been innocent in years, Dad."  
I wipe a stray tear away, looking down at the dark gravel.  
"I think the worst thing is... I think I saw that cop in Hell. No one deserves that. Not even him."  
"Maddie, look!" Dean laughs, coming out of the gas station. "I got Gummi Worms!"  
I wipe another stray tear away quickly, glancing at my dad, who is looking at me with his big, sad eyes that are filled with unshed tears.  
"Cool, Dean," I mumble, turning away to get back in the car.  
"Maddie," Dad starts, but I cut him off.  
"Please, Dad. You needed to know that, but please don't tell anyone else. At least don't tell Dean while I'm here. I can't handle it."  
And with that, I pull out my notebook to pretend I'm working so I won't have to talk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, guys! God bless!!!


	91. Then Draw A Bird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not being able to update last night. Here's the newest chapter!

"Come on!"  
"Dean, please calm down," I say, rolling my eyes. "It's just a traffic jam."  
"We haven't moved in twenty minutes!"  
"They can last for hours. Wait, you're an adult! How do you not know this?"  
He swears, groaning as he honks the horn.  
"Why is your brother so impatient?" I ask my dad, leaning forward in my seat.  
"Aw, shut up," Dean replies.  
"Hey, it's not my fault. I wasn't the one who got the brilliant idea to drag me along, either."  
"You know why you had to come!"  
"I know."  
"So why are you complaining?"  
"Because my books are in the trunk, so all I have is my notebook and a pencil."  
"Then draw a bird!" Dean exclaims in exasperation.  
"A bird? Why a bird?"  
"Because they're freakin' pretty! I don't know!"  
"Maybe I'll draw a moose and a squirrel."  
"Not funny, Maddie."  
"Oh, come on, it's a little funny."  
"Uh-uh."  
"Come on, you know you love me."

~~~SPN~~~

At the motel, my dad and Dean research while I sneak my laptop out.  
"No research."  
"Darn it! Freakin' Hunter instincts," I mumble, putting my computer back.  
"I think it's less of Hunter instincts, more of parent instincts," Dean comments from the other side of the room.  
"Whatever. Why, and how, would something make teenagers disappear, and sometimes pop up as little kids?"  
"I don't know," Dad sighs.  
"Are there any similarities in the kids? Exact age, size, race, school, church, religion?"  
"Only that they're all between the ages of thirteen and eighteen," Dad says, after he exchanges a look with Dean, but I ignore that.  
"What about personalities?"  
"Typical teenagers, from what we can tell."  
"Maybe-"  
"No, Maddie. You have to stay away from Hunting."  
"Fine. I'll just play with dolls and braid my hair."  
He shoots me a look, but doesn't say anything.  
Dean, of course, smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update Saturday IF IT KILLS ME! Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless, Sweeties!!! Any ideas for the fic?


	92. You Could Say It's My Super Power

“I thought we were going to get food.”  
“We’ll eat in a bit. We got a call from the cops saying another kid disappeared.”  
“Great.”  
“We’re just gonna talk with the parents. Won’t take more than ten minutes.”  
“Yay.”  
They leave me in the car, and once they are inside the house, I get out and lean against Baby, (as I have heard Dean call her, which fits,) waiting.

~~~SPN~~~

I am so bored right now.  
After a bit, a middle-aged couple, Dad, and Dean walk out of the little house, followed by a young police officer.  
She catches sight of me, excuses herself from the little group, and then comes over to me.  
“Hello!”  
Well, she’s awfully chipper.  
“Hi.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Maddie.”  
“I’m Brooke. So, is it Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day?”  
“How did you-“  
“You look like Agent Smith. I mean, the tall Agent Smith. Although, they’re both extremely tall, like giants or something. No offense.”  
“None taken?”  
“What are you doing out here while your father works?”  
“We were going to eat food, but then we got a call from the police department, which I’m guessing was you guys, so here we are. We’re going to get food in a bit, I guess, after they’re done talking.”  
“You on the road a lot?”  
“I used to be. Hopefully this is a one-time thing. My dad’s worried or something, I think.”  
“You don’t like being on the road, huh?”  
“It just adds more stress to my life, which I don’t need,” I say, rubbing the part of my arm where the Prophecy is. “But I’m fine. I mean, I deal. I’m a big girl.”  
“I’m sure you are. I know traveling can be hard. I travel a lot, too. Or, I used to, before I figured out this arrangement.”  
“Working at a police department?”  
“Sure. So, what’re your plans for after school?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe college?”  
“Well, with a dad like that, I’m sure no matter what happens, you’ll go far.”  
“What do you mean, ‘with a dad like that?’”  
“I can tell he’s a good person. It isn’t often I meet fathers and daughters so much alike.”  
“How do you know he’s a good person?”  
“You could say it’s my super power.”  
“Aren’t super powers supposed to be like flying or something?”  
“Or like visions of the future or telekinesis?”  
I frown, my blood running cold.  
“Ah, not a fan of super powers? I guess it isn’t very realistic.”  
“Um, yeah… Totally fake.”  
“I think your dad’s coming back over here, and I have work to do. Goodness knows I’m the only one who can do it.”  
What’s that supposed to mean?  
“See you later, Maddie.”  
And with that, she leaves, giving Dad and Dean a little nod on her way back to the couple who are still on the porch.  
“How’d it go?” I ask my dad.  
“All we got is a whole bunch of nothin’,” Dean answers, shooting me a look when he sees me leaning on his car. “Get off of Baby.”  
“She doesn’t mind,” I say, but I do as he says. “Do you, Baby?” I ask the Impala, stroking her hood.  
“No one calls Baby ‘Baby’ but me,” Dean grumbles.  
“I think she likes it,” I laugh, unable to resist poking fun at him, which earns m a chuckle from Dad and a peeved look from his brother.  
“Get in the freakin’ car,” he grumbles.  
“Yes, Sir!” I say, giving him a mock salute, which annoys him to no end.  
Dad snickers, and I hear Dean snap a ‘you shut your face,’ as I get in the Impala.  
I’m still laughing when we pull away from the house, and Dean blasts his music to drown me out.


	93. Everything's Just So Messed Up

It’s four thirty, and I can’t sleep. I look at the clock for the sixth time in four minutes, silently groaning. With a heavy sigh, I get out of my make-shift bed, (I refused to take a real one, considering that I’m a teenager and Dean and my dad need those beds more than I do,) and I put on my shoes, grab my keys off the table, and scribble a quick note for my dad and Dean, (who are both still sleeping,) and I walk out the door, locking it behind me.  
Once I’m outside, I breathe in the fresh night air, making my way to the church I saw earlier.

~~~SPN~~~

I find the church completely empty, the sound of my footsteps seeming to bounce off the walls as I slowly walk down the aisle, until I find myself sitting in one of the pews, staring at the cross behind the alter.  
“Sorry we, uh, haven’t talked much. There’s no real excuse for it. I feel so stupid. I miss it, coming to church, especially with Mom. Why did it have to stop, God? Did it really have to end? I never wanted to Hunt, but I guess no one ever does. I hated Hunting, every minute of it… Because I know I had to do it, and I thought I was finally free to stay away from it, but.... I don’t know what to do next. How do I.... Everything’s just so messed up.”  
I put my head in my hands, sighing.  
A few minutes later, someone sits next to me and I look up to see it’s Dad.  
“What’re you doing here?”  
“Looking for you.”  
“You know, when I wrote that note telling you where I was going, I didn’t think you’d follow me.”  
“Would you rather I called?”  
“Not in church.”  
“Then be happy I came. Feel better now?”  
“Much.”  
“Ready to go?”  
“Let’s go torment Dean.”


	94. "Supernatural."

“You wanna wake Dean, or should I?” I ask, holding the box of doughnuts we got.  
“Good luck. I’d much rather live.”  
“Yay! I get to.”  
“Don’t stand too close when you do it. He sleeps with a gun.”  
“So do I.”  
“Because of fear?”  
“That is not fear. That is precaution.”  
“Right.”  
“Well, it saved my life a couple of times, so be happy I do.”  
We open the motel room’s door to see Dean already putting his shoes on.  
“’Bout time. What’s in the box?”  
“Doughnuts.”  
“Ooh, awesome. We got a call from that hot officer Shearer, sayin’ another kid disappeared last night.”  
Shearer must be Brooke.  
“Are you serious?”  
“As a heart attack.”  
“A chick named Ana. I don’t know. Shearer said to meet her at the kid’s home in twenty minutes, so we gotta go.”  
“Am I coming?”  
“No, you don’t have to,” Dad says. “Something tells me you didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
That’s true. The nightmares were terrible, but at least I didn’t wake up screaming and waking everybody up.  
“Yeah, okay,” I say. “I’ll just stay here and read. Hold down the fort, I guess. I will be taking one of those doughnuts, though.”  
“Help yourself.”  
As Dad disappears into the bathroom and Dean ties his tie, I snag a doughnut from the box, leaving the rest for them, and, after I eat that, grab one of the books I packed and flop on my cot, bruising my tailbone in the process.  
“Ow.”  
“That can’t be comfortable,” Dean comments.  
“It truly isn’t.”  
“Take one of the beds, Shorty.”  
“A, I am not short. B, you’re shorter than Dad, so he can call you ‘Shorty.’ And C, yes, I will take one of the beds, thank you very much.”  
I flop on his bed, giving my uncle a big grin just as Dad walks in.  
“You okay with us leaving you here until we come back?” He asks, fixing his tie.  
“Yup.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. I’m gonna be fifteen soon, and I’ve been alone in motel rooms in creepy towns hundreds of times.”  
“You know you’re just making me want to take you with us more and more, right?”  
“Yes, I do,” I respond, beaming up at him from my position on Dean’s bed.  
“Why are you on Dean’s bed?”  
“She’s a punk,” Dean pipes up from the other side of the room. “Face it, Sammy. She’s annoying, just like you.”  
I stick my tongue out at him, fighting back a smile.

~~~SPN~~~

“Supernatural.”  
Probably just a cheap book series. Looks like a creepy gooey gay romance, considering the front features two grown men with no shirts.  
Barf.  
Yeah, no, thank you. The search for a new book to read continues.  
I close the internet tab, opening another one. After a minute of debate, I type in Tumblr, logging in to find that Tumblr has updated since the last time I was on.  
“Darn you, Tumblr staff!”

~~~SPN~~~

My phone rings, and I pick it up to see that Dean’s calling.  
“Howdy.”  
“Hey, Kid. Just callin’ to see how you’re doin’.”  
“Tumblr staff sucks, and I’m kind of hungry, but other than that, I’m doing pretty well. How about you guys? Everything going okay?”  
“Yeah, we’re good, but we won’t be coming back to the motel for a while.”  
“Why not?”  
“We can’t figure out what this thing is, so we’re gonna head to the library.”  
“Um, okay?”  
“We’ll be back later, but for now, there’s a couple bucks in my jacket pocket. There’s a burger joint down the street, so you can go get a salad or whatever the heck you eat.”  
“I do eat burgers every once in a while, you know.”  
“Thank God.”  
“You’ve seen me eat burgers before! We had burgers and pizza for almost a week straight!”  
“Whatever, Kiddo. Sammy says to be careful.”  
“Yup, got it. Bye.”  
“Bye, Kid.”  
“Wait!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Get me a new book, I beg of you!”  
“All right, Kid,” he chuckles. “We’ll get you a book, you huge nerd.”  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna go to cute real soon! Yay!!! I think I will update tomorrow in honor of Resurrection Sunday, but no promises? I have to go back to school Monday, so PRAY. (I'm serious. Just pray. Public school is Hell, but without sassy Crowley. You know those rumors of screams being heard in the middle of a class and everyone thinks it's normal? Yeah. They're true. They often come from my Drama classroom, so my teacher said he could murder us and no one would know...) Anyway, God bless, Sweethearts!


	95. I Can't Lose You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER! And here is some pain for you. Enjoy!

“So…” I sigh, rubbing my tired eyes. “You guys really have no idea what it is?”  
“Not a clue.”  
They’ve been working for hours at the library, it’s really late, and they have nothing.  
I get off of the bed I’m on, running a hand through my hair.  
“Okay, Dad. Well, I’ll do some digging...”  
“No, we can do it. I don’t want you Hunting.”  
“It’s not Hunting, it’s research.”  
“Maddie-“  
“Dad, if it was Hunting I’d be as far away from it as possible. You know, I bet it’s a pagan god or a fairy or something. I actually have a book on some Greek gods I can look into.”  
As I argue with my dad, I start to pace the small space between the beds, my left hand fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.  
“No, Maddie. It’s too close to Hunting.”  
I stare at the funky wallpaper, feeling a headache coming on as the weird patterns look like they’re almost pulsing.  
“Dad, come on, I hate Hunting, I love research. Plus, research is basically my life! And so far, what? Ten kids have disappeared this week? I’m not gonna sit back and let those kids get taken to who-knows-where, and let them be eaten by a monster or something! I have to do this!”  
“We’ve got it covered, just go to sleep or something.  
I bite back a groan, struggling not to roll my eyes at him, even though he can’t see it.  
“I’m not five!”  
“I never said you were!”  
“Then why are you treating me like a little kid?”  
“Maybe because you’re acting like one!”  
“I guess I learned from the best. You’re always bickering with Dean!”  
“Because he’s my brother! Not my daughter!”  
“I can’t just leave the kids!”  
“You’re in the same group as them! They were all teenagers, and every single one of them disappeared off the face of the earth!”  
“At least then I’d be able to find them!”  
“Maddie, don’t research, don’t Hunt, just stay there, and please don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Research isn’t stupid.”  
“I can’t lose you, Madeline!”  
Those words hit me like a train, blowing the air out of me so I can’t breathe.  
“You won’t,” I finally get out. “Fine. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”  
“Maddie-“  
“Sorry I was acting childish.”  
And then I hang up.  
I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me as my phone rings, effectively at least muffling the sounds. I stare blankly at the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink tight.  
I can hear my pulse thudding in my ears, and it may be my imagination, but the edges of my vision are going dark, blue tinged veins of red stretching across, and then the mirror shatters into a million pieces, and then there is someone I know standing in front of me.  
“Hello, Madeline.”  
She touches my forehead, and then suddenly everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, guys! Their fics rock! I will update tomorrow, (hopefully,) but I have to return to school on that fateful day, so I'm gonna be busy again with school and homework and the play and lines and skits and church and basically life, but I have a lot of this fic for the next few chapters already written out, so it shouldn't be too bad. God bless!


	96. You're The Queen Of Worry

“Sammy, she’s fine.”  
“I’ve called her fifteen times in the last half hour, and I can’t get ahold of her.”  
“She’s probably ignoring you.”  
“How is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
“It isn’t. It’s supposed to make you shut up and help me. Seriously, what could do this?”  
“Dean, I’m worried.”  
“You’re the Queen of Worry!”  
Sam gives him a look, and Dean sighs.  
“Fine. Let’s go check on your daughter.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Maddie?”  
“Kid, we’re back.  
“Whoa.”  
“Holy… What happened in here?”  
The whole place is a wreck, one of the beds with its blankets piled up in a heap on top, the bathroom door open, all the lights on.  
“Maddie?”  
One look in the bathroom reveals the shattered mirror lying in pieces on the floor, the light bouncing off, reflecting it to make one beautiful mural.  
“Maddie!”  
“Where is she?”  
“Maddie!”  
The small mound of blankets moves, and out comes a little giggling ball of energy, wrapped in toilet paper and sheets, barreling toward them.  
“What the-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I've been busy. First day back at school from Spring Break, yada, yada, yada. But I will update Saturday! Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless, dudes!


	97. Bedtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!

“What the-“  
The toddler jumps on Sam’s leg, latching on like a koala, laughing and giggling with no fear as she looks up at him with big brown eyes filled with joy.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s a kid!”  
“I know that!” Sam exclaims, trying to shake the bundle off, only succeeding in making her giggle more. “I mean, who is it?”  
“Dude, that’s Maddie!”  
“What? No, it isn’t!”  
“Dude, look at her!”  
“Oh my gosh. What the h-“  
“Sam, your kid’s a three year old!”  
“She looks like she’s five.”  
“Who cares?!? She’s a toddler!”  
“Holy...”  
“What are we gonna do?”  
“How should I know?!?”  
“You’ve got a kid strapped to your leg like a bomb!”  
“I’m not the Kid Whisperer!”  
“You’d better learn soon!”  
“Play!” The young child exclaims, still giggling.  
“Oh my gosh, I don’t know how to play!”  
“Sure you do, you play with Barbie’s all the time, right?”  
Sam shoots him a look, and then Maddie releases Sam, only to tug on Dean’s pant leg.  
“Let’s play!”  
“Sam, get it off!”  
“It’s not a puppy! I don’t know what to do!”  
“Bedtime!” Dean yells in a last ditch attempt to get her off of him, and she immediately releases him, and jumps onto the bed, (after a few seconds of struggling to actually get on the bed,) and then she sits down and waits, her wide brown eyes staring at them.  
“Bedtime.”  
“I can’t believe that worked,” Sam says incredulously. “How’d you know that would work?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Well, thank God you did it.”

~~~SPN~~~

After they finally untangled Maddie from the sheets and toilet paper, they made the bed and got her tucked in.  
“Where’s my mommy?” She asks, big eyes staring at Sam.  
“Uh.”  
“I ‘oke up, an’ she was gone.”  
“She’s, uh…” Sam looks at his brother for help, but he just shrugs helplessly. “She’s not here.”  
“Where is she?”  
“She’s… Resting.”  
“Like sleep?”  
“Um...”  
“Good. Mommy works too much.”  
“Really?”  
“She’s always worrying ‘bout me, and she never…”  
“Relaxes?”  
“Yeah, relaksus. Mommy needs a break. She needs some sleep.”  
“So do you. Go to sleep, okay?”  
“’Kay.”  
Within thirty seconds, she’s out cold, snuggled in her fuzzy blue blanket, her toy hippo by her side.  
“That was the longest twenty minutes of my life,” Dean groans quietly, collapsing on his own bed.  
“How the heck is she five?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Witch?”  
“I already checked for Hex Bags,” Dean sighs, sitting up. “Couldn’t find any.”  
“Great.”  
“All those kids are goin’ missing, and now your daughter is freakin’ five. I don’t know how to take care of a five year old!”  
“You took care of me.”  
“Yeah, when I was nine! And I didn’t do much, Bobby did!”  
“Man, I wish Bobby was here.”  
“Well, he isn’t, so you’ve gotta be the parent.”  
“I can barely take care of a teenager! We just had a screaming match less than two hours ago!”  
“It wasn’t in person. It’s fine, you’ve got thick skin.”  
“Dean, I called her a child.”  
“Well, she is fourteen.”  
“Dude, when we were fourteen, we were Hunting Wendigo’s and Werewolves.”  
“Because of Dad!”  
“You usually blame the Demon.”  
“I stopped that years ago.”  
“When?”  
“When I was sick of defending Dad of all the crap he did to us, okay? Look, first thing tomorrow we’ll figure this out, and get Maddie some more clothes. Trust me; if I learned anything from you when you were little, it’s that clothes don’t stay clean on toddlers for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee! Super busy here, because we have a lot of stuff to do before the play Friday, so yay. We have to finish a costume we're making, so I have to go and help, but I almost forgot it was Saturday... Crazy, right? I've been writing fan fiction, but I've been so busy... Ugh. Anyway, I will update Monday! Dress rehearsals also start Monday and go until Thursday, and then Friday is the play, (James and The Giant Peach, for anyone who is wondering,) so I don't have a lot of free time. Plus I have school and homework, so blech. Anyway, please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! God bless, Sweeties! *Salutes*


	98. Can We Have Waffles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MY MOM AND HER HUSBAND! (One month Anniversary.) It feels like a lot longer than a month!

“Oof!”  
Sam was hoping for a quiet awakening, where he opens his eyes and Maddie is fourteen again.  
Clearly, that is not the case.  
The first thing he is aware of is something sitting on his chest, and then when he opens his eyes, he finds that a toddler is there, grinning ear to ear at his brother, who is bent over laughing.  
“Uh, hi,” Sam chokes out, strained because the little weight almost made his lung collapse.  
“Nice job, Kid!” Dean laughs, picking Maddie up off of his brother, then he puts her down and holds out a fist for her to bump hers with.  
She stares at it, confused, as if it’s supposed to be magic but it has run out of batteries.  
“You don’t know how to fist bump?”  
She shakes her head, embarrassed.  
“Here, hold your hand out, and then make a fist, like this,” Dean says, demonstrating, and she follows his directions promptly, a little nervous, as if the fist bump would hurt her.  
“Okay,” Dean continues. “Now, we’re gonna bump our fists together, okay? Three, two, one, go.”  
She slowly touches her fist to his, then she squeals, excited at the new trick she learned.  
“We did it!”  
“Yeah. Go show Sammy.”  
Maddie grins, then directs Sam how to make a fist, and then shows him how to fist bump, beaming with pride when he does.  
“Wow!”  
“Yay!” She squeals happily, jumping up and down.  
“Sammy, Maddie and I decided that we’d get some grub, and then we’d go shopping.”  
“I never thought I’d ever hear the words ‘we’ll go shopping’ come out of your mouth in my life.”  
“Shut up and get ready.”  
“Can we have waffles?” Maddie asks hopefully, searching for her toy hippo, Chewy.  
“I like the way you think, Kid.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Oh, my gosh, no! Don’t-“  
The forkful of food gets shoved in his mouth, cutting off his protests as the little guilty toddler giggles.  
Sam shoots his brother, (who is falling out of the booth laughing,) a look, rolling his eyes when he actually does.  
Sadly, that only makes him laugh harder once he gets back in the booth.  
“You need more fruit,” Maddie comments, silencing his laughter.  
“More fruit...” Dean says, looking at his syrup covered waffles. “Are you serious?”  
“As a heart attack. That’s what Mommy says. And those are really serious.”  
Now it’s Sam’s turn to fall out of the booth laughing.

~~~SPN~~~

“I have never seen a kid eat that clean,” Dean comments as they all climb into the car.  
“Me neither,” Sam says as he glances back at his daughter, who has been strapped into her seat, playing with Chewy, her feet hanging off the seat that is way too big for her.  
“She needs a car seat.”  
“Crap! All right, uh, at the store, I’ll get a car seat, you go get her some clothes.”  
“Why do I have to go clothes shopping?”  
“Because you’re her dad, I’m not a prissy chick like you can be, and I’m not gonna go shopping for pretty princess dresses!”  
“I don’t know what kids like!”  
“Wing it. Fake it ‘til you make it.”  
“What-“  
“Hey, Maddie, you want Sammy to help you at the store?” Dean asks her, knowing that her answer will snag him, no matter what.  
“Sammy!” She exclaims happily, excited.  
“Fine,” Sam grumbles, just as Dean knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update Monday, but Friday I will be doing a play three times, lasting all day, so I don't have a lot of free time on my hands. Plus, I have homework. Yippee. And dress rehearsals every day this week, so yay? Anyway, please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless, dudes!!!  
> Update: I just updated the first chapter, so I no longer feel like I want to set myself on fire every time I even think of it. It isn't as choppy now, so thank God!


	99. Playdate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 99! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maddie followed Sam through the store happily, easily keeping up with his long strides, humming a little song under her breath.  
“Children’s section, okay, I can do this,” Sam mutters, trying to reassure himself “Kids section, kids section, kids section...”  
The humming behind him abruptly stops, and he turns around to see that Maddie is staring at the children’s section, fidgeting with her hippo, which she brought inside the store with her.  
“Maddie, what’s wrong?”   
“Found it.”  
“Yeah, uh… What do you like to wear?”  
She just answers with a little shrug.  
“Need some help?” He asks uncertainly.  
She nods, staring at him with her big brown eyes that mirror his own.  
“Okay, uh...”  
Sam ended up grabbing two types of clothes at a time and he held them up and let her decide. He quickly learned that she likes jeans and soft black pants, but she despises khaki’s. Maddie still likes plaid, (he’ll never forget her face when she discovered it, albeit it was in the boy’s section,) and she avoids shorts like the plague.  
The best part was when she found a Wonder Woman t-shirt all on her own, and her whole face lit up like a candle.  
Sam grabbed her a pair of jeans, two pairs of black pants, three t-shirts, (including the Wonder Woman one,) some little girl underwear, (which he felt like a pedophile for even having to find for his five year old daughter,) and then they picked up some socks and a pair of light-up sneakers, (Maddie picked those…) and then they met Dean by the checkout, where he had a car seat and a pack of Gummi Bears waiting.  
“Dude, seriously? Gummi Bears?” Sam asks incredulously.  
Dean just grins and tosses him a bag of Funyuns, which nails him right in the face, causing Maddie to giggle adorably. Sam doesn’t yell at Dean, instead choosing to throw the bag back at him.

~~~SPN~~~

“Oh, come on!”  
“Not as easy as it looks, huh, Sammy?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Push, Sammy, push!”  
“Aha!” Sam exclaims, finally succeeding in putting the car sear together. “Done.”  
“Finally,” Dean mutters, still grinning.  
“Yay!” Maddie exclaims, clutching Chewy to her chest.  
“All right, hop in, Kid.”  
Once everyone is settled, Maddie starts humming as they pull out of the large parking lot, playing with Chewy.  
“Now what?”  
“I don’t know. Playdate?”  
“I’m serious.”  
Their words filter into the back.  
“I don’t know, man. This is nuts.”  
“How’re we gonna figure out what the heck happened if we’re babysitting?”  
“We can go back to the motel, research while she plays. We got those books from the library. We can start with those.”  
“What was up with that mirror in the bathroom? It was everywhere. I’m surprised the kid didn’t hurt herself.”  
The small child in the back of the car, who was busy playing with her stuffed hippo while quietly humming under her breath, suddenly stops her little tune, grabbing her head in her hands, a muffled groan slipping from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play went well, but now I'm sick. Blurg. I kinda feel blech, because my throat burns like fire, hurts like a Banshee, and I sound like a frog, but I'm alive, so yay. I had to wear friggin' shorts for the play, and apparently, the other sharks were wincing at how pale my legs are, but they were talking about it behind my back, so they deserve it. I am really pale, but right now, I have a tan, so they have no idea how pale I really am, I can get sunburned at night, I'm serious. Anyway, I found my Deutsch books I was missing, (somebody put them in a box of TRASH, which I am kind of ticked off at,) but on the bright side, I found them, and I will not lose my A's in school. (I would die.) It's off to College for me after this semester, so thank God for that. Do you guys have any suggestions for Maddie? I don't know if she is cute enough here to be a little five year old. I mean, I'm going off of my cousin, sort of, but I need to stay true to Maddie's character. Also, sorry about the cliffhanger. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! THEY ROCK!!! I will update Monday, I promise! God bless you, Sweeties!!!


	100. You're A Midget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED!!! HOLY CRAP!  
> Also, Gabriel's a punk, so I am so sorry if I offended anyone by saying midget instead of Achondropasia!!!

“I’m surprised the kid didn’t hurt herself.”  
Before Sam can answer, he hears a sound from the backseat, and he looks back to see his daughter clutching her head in her hands.  
“Maddie! Dean, pull over!”  
They pull over to the side of the road, screeching to a halt, jumping out of the car before it even fully stops.  
“Maddie, look at me,” Sam frantically says, taking her out of the car seat.  
“Hurts.”  
“I know. It’s gonna be okay.”  
“Mommy!” She screeches, then passes out in her father’s arms.

 

~~~SPN~~~

“Whoa.”  
Maddie finds herself staring at someone she does not know, with eyes the color of whiskey.  
“You’re short. Well, you were. Please tell me you just shrank, but you still have your memories.”  
The five year old just stares at the Archangel, answering his question with only silence.  
“Great. Just great! How old are you, Kid?”  
“I’m five.”  
“You’re a shrimp.”  
She sticks her tongue out at him, annoyed.  
“Where’s Sammy and Dee?”  
“Who the heck is Dee?”  
“Dee!”  
“Dean? Sam and Dean? You can’t even say your uncle’s name?”  
“What uncle?”  
“What? Crap. Uh, nothing. Kid, you remember what did this to you? Why you’re so small?”  
“I’m five.”  
“You’re a smart-alek. Great. Look, Kiddo, how... Where are Sam and, uh, Dee?”  
“Dunno. Just got here.”  
Gabriel swears under his breath, running a hand through his hair.  
“Great. You’re a midget.”  
“Wude.”  
“Rude? Kid, you’re a freakin’ Munchkin!”  
She sticks her tongue out at him again, crossing her arms.  
“Do you know where Mommy is?”  
“Oh, boy. Uh, sorta. No, not really. She’s, uh, sleeping.”  
“Mommy’s taking a long nap.”  
“Look, I’m gonna day you back home.”  
“To the bridge?”  
“What? No…? What bridge? Never mind, I’m taking you to Sam and Dean.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m an Archangel, and I’m a… Friend of Sam and Dean’s.”  
‘Well, that’s a big, fat lie,’ Gabriel thinks.  
“Sammy!”  
“Yeah, okay, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, guys, for sticking with me this far! In less than a week, it will be this fic's eight month anniversary, I think, so yay! BROS!!! EIGHT HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN HITS! SO CLOSE TO MY GOAL! I usually hit one hundred Hits a month, so this is awesome! We've barely scratched the surface of what I have planned for this story, and I hope it won't get boring. Special thanks to my big sister, TheAngelThyla, and CreatingNebulas, who has been commenting on this fic since chapter five! WHOA, right?!? Anyway, thanks so much, guys! Comment and let me know what you think! Also, in case I forgot to inform you, I rewrote chapter one, so it is pretty much the same information, but I no longer feel like setting myself on fire every time I think about it, so yay? God bless, Sweeties!!! :D


	101. All Right, Mr. Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams* I HAVE HOMEWORK AND I'M DOING THIS INSTEAD!!!

“Maddie, Beautiful, wake up.”  
Sam sees her slowly open her eyes, and he could cry at this moment.  
“That’s it, it’s okay.”  
“Sammy?”  
“And… She’s awake!” A loud voice says, making her wince.  
They all look to see Gabriel leaning on the Impala casually.  
“Morning, Kiddo!”  
“Gabriel?” Dean asks. “Quit leaning on my car!”  
“What the heck are you doing here?” Sam demands, still holding Maddie.  
“I’m trying to help your little Munchkin there. May I ask why she is a five year old?”  
“We, uh, don’t know.”  
“What do you mean, you ‘don’t know?’”  
“We don’t.”  
“When did it happen?”  
“Last night.”  
“Were you there when-“  
“No, we were trying to figure out what’s been taking teenagers out of nowhere, and when we came back…”  
“She was five.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Great.”  
“Think a Witch could do this?”  
“No, I would be able to tell. Spells performed by Witches leave behind a sort of energy. I would be able to sense it.”  
“All right, Mr. Magician,” Dean exclaims, exasperated. “What, then?”  
“Not a Witch, not a Djinn... Not a Demon or an Angel, so it would have to be a deity.”  
“A god?”  
“Not much that would do all this. Yeah, it has to be a god.”  
“Awesome. Which one?”  
“Most of the ones who could do this are dead. Some I killed myself. Then again, I don’t know all the deities. I’m a little rusty on that subject.”  
“You’re ‘a little rusty?’ You passed as one of them for years!”  
“Oh, please. I only hung out with the big ones. The other gods weren’t important at the time.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Just research that. I have an appointment to get to.”  
Gabriel winks at Maddie, then disappears with a flutter of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have homework. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! They rock! What do y'all think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Weird? I have to go to bed so I can get up early tomorrow for church, but I will update Monday, hopefully. I have a lot of homework... God bless, Sweeties!!! :)


	102. An Alley In New York?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST WROTE A SUPER LONG NOTE, AND THEN IT GOT DELETED AND I AM SO FREAKIN' MAD BECAUSE I WORKED SO HARD ON THE NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams*

“Sammy,” Maddie says, tugging on his sleeve. “I’m hungry.”  
“Uh, okay. We can get something to eat.”  
Sam glances at the clock, wanting to kick himself when he realizes what time it is.  
They ate at eight, and now it’s almost three, and he’s been so worried about taking care of his kid, he forgot to take care of his kid.  
He’s made sure she’s hydrated, but he’s not used to little kid’s eating schedules.  
“Have anything special in mind?”  
“PB&J.”  
“Okay, uh, we’ll have to go to the store for that. Want to help me?”  
“’Kay!”  
“All right, go get on your shoes.”  
“Yessir.”  
She waddles off, searching for her light-up sneakers as Sam groans quietly, running a hand through his hair.  
“It’ll be okay, Sammy,” Dean comments, trying to reassure his exhausted brother.  
“Yeah, right. I can’t even remember to feed her.”  
“She’s still alive. I call that a win.”  
“She’s not a puppy. She’s a kid.”  
“Then act like it. Think. What do kids like?”  
“PB&J and light-up sneakers, apparently.”  
“What else?”  
“Wonder Woman. Uh... Dolls, uh… Hopscotch? Man, I don’t know!”  
“Hopscotch! Soccer. You were in Little League. Running, races, blowing up stuff. What has that?”  
“An alley in New York?”  
“A park,” Dean deadpans, not amused.  
“What type of parks have you been to? Wait, never mind. I don’t even want to know.”  
“Minus blowing up stuff. Kids love parks. I think. I’m winging it.”  
“I am so relieved you are taking my child’s life so seriously,” Sam states drily.  
“The point is, I think I saw one a few blocks away. Lucky thing you made me go to this motel instead of the cheaper one across town. We can go to that playground.”  
“Then what?”  
“We let Maddie be a kid for once.”  
“I found it!” She squeals right on cue, popping up from behind one of the beds, her hair pointing in all directions, her shirt now backwards.  
“How did you…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to rewrite that stupid note. The point of it was, my Math teacher sucks, I want to throttle him, public school sucks, I can't wait until College this Spring, I have a lot of crap to do, my to-do list just got deleted and it might have been longer than this chapter, I have to do Finals, a Lab, the ECA, ISTEP, and the homework from Hell for the next month, I officially have a new least favorite teacher, who I really do not like, (Math teacher, because he is starting to act like a tool, if you will pardon my language,) and I have to memorize, plan, get costumes for, and perform two skits, one of which I have to film like a movie, all in the next month, starting tomorrow, as tomorrow will be exactly a month until it is the last day of school. Plus,I have chores. All I wanna do is act... I'm just gonna write for a bit. I need a break. I'm fine. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, guys! They rock! :) God bless!!!


	103. Pinky Swear?

The grocery run was fast, just a quick stop at the store to grab bread, peanut butter, more Funyuns, some plastic knives, bananas, because Dean wasn't there to see it, and some napkins. (Just in case.)  
"All right, ready?" Sam asks Maddie, both staring at the park with trepidation.  
She slowly nods, eyes still glued to the other kids who are climbing on the playground.  
Sam helps his daughter out of the car, letting her carry the bread and her hippo as he carries the rest of the supplies for a good picnic.  
The last time he had one of those, it was with Amelia and Riot on his birthday.  
'Why didn't Dean come with us?' Sam thinks, carefully watching the civilians for danger. 'At least then I wouldn't be alone when Maddie plays. What do little kids do, anyway? Do they even like picnics? Crap, what if they don't?'  
"Want to pick our spot?"  
"'Kay."  
Maddie stares at the different places available, carefully choosing their spot, finally leading Sam over to a small grove of trees by the playground. It has a nice patch of grass around it, moss covering the bark of the trees, but it's far enough away from the playground, (where the other children are,) so it's secluded.  
"This it?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay."  
They lay out the old blanket Sam brought, spreading the food out as they sit down.  
"May I help make food?" Maddie asks, her eyes wide and hopeful.  
"Of course you can."  
"Will Mommy be joining us?"  
"Uh, no, not today."  
"When?"  
"I don't know."  
"Is Mommy ever coming back?"  
'Ow.'  
"You'll see her again, Maddie."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pinky swear?" She holds out her little pinky. Her big puppy-dog eyes staring up at him with hope that threatens to overflow and leak out, drowning him.  
'She's so innocent,' he thinks. 'Don't mess it up.'  
"I promise," Sam says, linking his pinky with hers.  
She giggles, and Sam clears his throat, letting go to pick up the jar of peanut butter.  
"Okay, teach me how to make these peanut butter sandwiches?"

~~~SPN~~~

"What're you doing, Sammy?"  
"I am making a peanut butter and banana sandwich."  
"Can I have some?"  
"Sure. Here, give me your sandwich."  
She helps him apply the banana onto the bread properly, and then takes a big mouthful. Sam will never forget how big her eyes got, and the smile afterwards was just as memorable.  
'Dean's gonna be disgusted. I wish I had a camera."  
Turns out, his phone has one just right for the job.

~~~SPN~~~

Once they had finished eating and fooling around with the camera, stomachs full, Sam suggested that Maddie go play with the other children.  
"Why?"  
"Why?" He laughs. "Because it's fun."  
"Then why don't you go play with them?"  
"Because I'm too big, but you're just the right size."  
"They always say I'm too short."  
"No, you're not."  
"I'm too small. I'll never be big."  
"Maddie, you're going to grow up again one day, and you're going to be pretty tall by the age of fourteen. But right now, you are exactly how I was when I was your age."  
"Weally?"  
"Everyone called me short, but now..."  
"You're a mountain!"  
She giggles, getting up from the picnic blanket.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go play."  
"Okay. Wait, uh, be careful."  
"I will!"  
She bounds off to play, bringing her hippo with her.  
Sam leaves the picnic layout and sits on a bench close enough to the playground that he can still keep an eye on everything.  
After a while, a young woman sits down on the other side of the bench, her child running to play with his friends.  
"Kids are great, aren't they?" She asked and it takes a second for Sam too realize that she's talking to him.  
He was too busy watching his daughter stand by a large group of kids, fiddling with her toy hippo as they ignored her.  
"Oh, uh, yeah."  
"Which one's yours?"  
"Uh, the one with the hippo."  
"Oh, she's adorable. Mine's the one scaling the climbing wall. He's always been outgoing. A real Daredevil."  
"Maddie's, uh, not like that. I mean, sometimes, but not usually."  
"Really? Is she shy?"  
"A little."  
"Puck isn't shy at all. Sometimes it feels like he's always doing something crazy. Maybe it's because of his name..."  
"His name is Puck? Like..."  
"What can I say? I've always been a bit of a Shakespeare fan. My husband wanted to name him Phil. Okay, Phillip I can understand. But Phil? He lost the rock, paper, scissors war, so Puck it is."  
"You played rock, paper, scissors to decide what to call your son?"  
"I knew I would win. He always picks scissors. That's how I got him to agree to let my mother stay two weeks next month."  
"Huh, well-"  
Sam is interrupted when a crying blur races past them, disappearing into the trees.  
Sam immediately gets up, leaving the young woman behind to go help his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... CUTE... CAN'T... BREATHE... AWWWWW!!!!!!! I love Little Maddie. So cute, I could die. What do y'all think of the story? Are we liking Little Maddie? Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! My favorites are "This Can't Be..." by CreatingNebulas, and "Always There" by TheAngelThyla. (They are so beautiful, and the Feels are strong. I love them so much.) I will update Monday! God bless, Sweeties!!!


	104. You're Not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter! My head hurts... Oh well. *Shrugs* SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I FEEL SO GUILTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'O

"Maddie! Maddie, where'd you go?"  
Sam swears, pausing under a tree, looking around the small grove.  
A doll falls on his head, and he picks it up to see it's Maddie's hippo. He looks up to find that Maddie has actually climbed the tree until she reached a spot above his head.  
"How the... How did you get up there?"  
She sniffles, her big brown eyes filled with tears, wet tracks down her cheeks.  
"Want to come down?"  
She shakes her head no, her hair now falling into her eyes, shrinking back into her perch.  
With a puzzled sigh, Sam pulls himself up the tree until he is also nestled in the perch, (even though it is a very tight fit,) somehow still holding the toy hippo.  
"Want to tell me what happened?" Sam asks, holding it out to her, and she takes it.  
"They're mean," she sniffles quietly. "They called me a name."  
"What did they call you?"  
"Mommy says it's a mean word."  
"Uh, can you spell it?"  
She gives him the look, as if to ask, 'are you dumb? I'm five years old. Do you really think I know how to spell it?'  
"Oh, right. You can tell me. I won't get mad at you for saying it."  
Sam has to know what they called his daughter.  
"They called me a..." Her eyes tear up again, fresh ones falling, slipping down her cheeks. "A freak."  
"Oh, Maddie..."  
She launches herself into her father's arms, sobbing, almost knocking them both out of the tree.  
Sam holds Maddie close, her tears soaking into his shirt.  
A freak.  
A pang of guilt hits his chest, and he clenches his jaw.  
'It's my fault.'  
"You're angry?" Maddie sniffles, face still buried in his chest, as if she is afraid to look.  
"No, Maddie. I'm not mad at you."  
They stay quiet for a while, until Maddie breaks the silence.  
"Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"That I'm a freak."  
"Maddie, look at me."  
She slowly does, eyes round and red-rimmed.  
"You're not... You are not a freak. Okay? You're not."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do."  
"Okay."  
"Do you want to play now?"  
She shakes her head no, clutching her toy hippo to her chest.  
"You sure? You wouldn't be alone this time, I promise."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."

~~~SPN~~~

Once they manage to get down from the tree, (Sam almost had a heart attack at the thought of Maddie getting hurt because of this,) Sam and Maddie make their way back to the playground.  
At first, Maddie just stands off to the side, watching the other kids play together, her little brow furrowed in concentration. But then she looks up at her father, big eyes hopeful, and she asks him if they can play on the swings.  
Sam's heart could just melt.  
"Of course we can."  
Maddie tried to hoist herself up to the seat, but Sam had to help her do it. Soon enough, though, she was swinging on the chains, her legs flying, screeching with delight when Sam pushes her up high.  
"Higher, Sammy! Higher!"  
He complies, grinning when she lets out a wild screech of laughter.  
'I could get used to this.'  
After a while, Maddie decides she wants to try the merry-go-round, (after all of the other kids deserted it to take over the tire swing, which was a little too close for Maddie’s taste,) so Sam spun it for as long as she wanted, grinning the whole time.  
‘I never want this to end.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done. I have the homework from Hell to do. (It involves labeling grossness from human biology, of things I would rather die than openly talk about, so just pray I don't kill anyone in the oncoming weeks.) My gosh, I want some Gummi bears and some ice cream... And chocolate... And strawberries... (Comfort food that we now have, but I'm not sure if I can eat right now.) Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! They ROCK!!! God bless you, Sweeties!!! :)


	105. She Trusts You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE 105TH CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! :D

Maddie, Sam noticed, only goes ahead or after the other kids. Never does she join them in their merriment, only going to new places when they aren’t there. But still, Sam and Maddie managed to visit all of the best parts of the park, now sitting in the sandbox, with a few toy shovels and pails.  
Sam, of course, the giant he is, has no clue as to what to do with his tiny plastic shovel in the sand.  
Usually when he is holding a shovel, it’s to bury, (or dig up,) a body, not fiddle in the sand.  
But he does it anyway, if only to please his daughter, because when Maddie looks up at him with her big brown eyes, her smile large and wide...  
Sam’s heart melts, and he can’t say no to this.  
After a while, the woman from earlier comes up with her little boy.  
“May we join you?” She asks.  
“Sure.”  
“Want to play in the sand, Puck?” She asks her son, who, in answer, grabs a shovel and digs into the sand beside Maddie, who stares at him for a second, glancing at Sam uncertainly.  
“Go on,” he encourages, smiling.  
Soon she is chattering away with Puck, both of them piling the sand up in a bucket to start a sandcastle, as Sam and the mother of the boy step away to let them enjoy their fun.  
“I’m Amanda, by the way,” she says, holding out a hand to shake.  
“Sam.”  
“I saw what happened earlier, and I’m sorry about that. Kids can be mean, but I’m glad that you knew how to handle it.”  
“To tell you the truth, I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
“You were winging it, huh?”  
“I still am. I don’t know how to take care of a kid. I’m, uh, sort of new at this.”  
“Well, you catch on fast. How long have you had her?”  
“A few days.”  
“A few days?”  
“Technically, I got her yesterday.”  
“Where’s her mom? If you don’t mind my asking.”  
“She died.”  
“Oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-“  
“It’s okay.”  
“Maddie’s taking it well.”  
“Uh, yeah. She is.”  
“She trusts you.”  
“Um…”  
“I could see it earlier, when you came back here. I could tell.”  
“Hopefully, that’ll last.”  
“It will. Just don’t do anything stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Hey, guys! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! :) I will update Monday, (SAMMY'S BIRTHDAY!!! :O!!!) and I will try to update tomorrow, in honor of my big sister's twentieth birthday! (GO, VALESKA!!!) God bless, dudes!!! :)


	106. What If.

“Bye, Puck!” Maddie exclaims, as Sam and his daughter gather up the last of their picnic and head back to the Impala.  
“Bye, Maddie!”  
Sam smiles as he gets Maddie in her car seat without a hitch.  
As he drives back to the motel, listening to Maddie’s humming as she plays with her hippo instead of the usual radio, Sam just can’t help but wonder what if.  
What if it stayed like this?

~~~SPN~~~

“Are you hungry now?” Sam asks Maddie as they open the motel door, walking in to find Dean still on his computer, discarded books of lore everywhere, some open, some closed.  
“I’m starving,” Dean mumbles, rubbing his eyes.  
“Any luck?”  
“Nope. Have fun?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“We played on the swings!” Maddie exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement.  
“Really? Awesome! Sammy used to love the swings.”  
“Weally?” She asks, big eyes staring at Sam. “Sammy, did you weally?”  
“Yeah, I did. That was one thing I could beat Dean at. I could always swing the highest.”  
“Yay, Sammy!”  
“I beat you at everything else,” Dean comments.  
“Not in school.”  
“Whatever.”  
“And I was four years younger than you.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Dee is smart!” Maddie exclaims, delighted to tell Sam that little fact.  
“I never said he was an idiot. I just said-“  
“Face it, Sammy. Maddie is a genius... And so am I.”  
“Oh, come on! I’m not denying that she is a genius, but you? You licked a frozen flag pole when you were ten!”  
“You can’t prove that.”  
“I got it on video! The cops had to come and peel your tongue off! It was on the news!”  
By now, Maddie is laughing her head off, giggling like a maniac.  
“What are you laughing at?” Dean asks, his face red, which only makes her laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VALESKA!!! I tried to make this chapter short and sweet, and I think I have succeeded. :) God bless you, you beautiful Sweeties!!! :)


	107. She's Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM WINCHESTER!!!

The diner they decided to go to down the road turned out to be extremely homey. Like those diners on TV, with red and white booths, the waitresses wearing rollerskates, the food classic and warm.  
They ended up ordering a salad for Sam, chicken and fries for Maddie, and a double cheeseburger and fries for Dean.  
Maddie was fascinated by everything in the diner. The waitresses' skates, the flashing 'open' sign, and the occasional ding of the little bell on the door.  
The waitress gave Maddie a paper placemat and a small pack of crayons, so she has been scratching away with the bright colors, in her own little happy world, for twenty minutes, grabbing bits of food between scribbles.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asks, and neither boy is aware that Maddie is indeed listening.  
"I just... Don't think we should turn her back."  
"Why not?"  
"Think about it, Dean. The scars are gone, the Prophecy... Maddie hasn't had another nightmare."  
"Yet. What if her memories come back?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it. For now, I say we keep this going."  
"Why?"  
"She's safer, Dean! She's happy."  
"She was happy before."  
"Do you really believe that? You know what happened to her! To Anne. I can't change what happened to Anne, but I can fix what happened to Maddie, or at least what she remembers of it. This is our chance to start over, give her a better life. I don't see why this is such a bad thing!"  
"It isn't! Look, it isn't, but we don't know how to take care of a five year old. Plus, she's a girl. Do you know what to do when puberty hits?"  
"Dude! Come on, it's-"  
"Sammy, look!" Maddie exclaims, poking him to get his attention.  
She holds up her drawing, showing the people she drew.  
"This is Dee," she says, pointing out who's who. "This is Mommy, I'm here, and this is you!"  
Sam's heart melts.  
He can't mess this up. She finally has a chance to be normal. Or at least not scarred for life.  
"What's that?" He asks, referring to the yellow figure above the stick people's heads.  
"That's an Angel! Mommy says they're watching over us."  
"Yeah," he swallows hard. "Yeah, they are."  
Maddie lets out a big yawn, looking up at her father with big, tired brown eyes, smiling sheepishly.  
"Come on, Beautiful. Let's get you to bed."  
"'Kay."

~~~SPN~~~

Maddie fell asleep in the car, so Sam had to somehow get her out of her carseat and in the motel room without waking her up.  
He failed, but she didn't seem to mind.  
He tucked her into bed, the big quilt swallowing her, and she looked up at him sleepily as he handed her Chewy, and she hugs her hippo.  
Her eyes slowly drift closed, a little smile on her face.  
"She's adorable," Dean comments as Sam collapses into a chair.  
"Yeah, she is."  
"Look, man, I see why you want to keep her this way, and-"  
"Don't start."  
"And I think that we should."  
"Really?"  
"It's her best chance. We just have to figure out what this thing that turned her five is, and then we kill it."  
"Let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, the putting her to bed thing was her vision before she was turned into a five year old. I must go now, as I have Theatre homework. Hey, I won Best Sophomore Actress in my school's Theatre Group. I will update Saturday! Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! God bless!!! :D


	108. Click Clack.

Click clack. Click click clack. Click click click clack.  
Sam types away on his laptop, eyes becoming more bloodshot by the minute.  
Dean had fallen asleep in his own bed hours before. After all, he'd been researching for hours.  
But Sam, tired but with a tiny shred of hope for the future, continued working.  
Dean definitely earned his rest.  
Click. Click clack. Clickety click clack.  
Mumbling.  
The click-clacking stops. Sam's bloodshot eyes look up, scanning the nearly-empty pitch dark room.  
More mumbling.  
"Hello?"  
"Mummy?"  
"Maddie?"  
"Mommy, no."  
"Maddie, you awake?"  
"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"  
"Maddie, Beautiful-"  
"Mommy!"  
Within two seconds, Sam is at her side, hugging her as she sobs, still asleep, dreaming of some horror only she can see.  
"It'll be okay, Beautiful. Ssshhh... You're gonna be okay."

~~~SPN~~~

“Mummy?”  
Why’s it so dark? What’s that in the flowers? It’s shiny, glinting, coated in something red and sticky, thicker than fruit punch.  
What’s happening?  
Maddie turns around, freezing when she sees her mother underneath a man’s body, her eyes lifeless.  
“Mommy, no.”  
The man turns, eyes glittering and brown. He snarls, and then pounces on Maddie, staring into her frightened eyes for what feels like forever, until he races off, leaving her fighting to breathe. She scrambles to her knees, coughing as she crawls towards her mother’s body, cradling her mother’s head in her lap.  
“Mommy, no.”  
She doesn’t move. She doesn’t blink. She doesn’t breathe.  
“Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Mommy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that might have been the shortest chapter in the WORLD. So, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I have my own personal reasons. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! I swear their chapters are longer than mine. God bless! I doubt I will update tomorrow in honor of Mother's Day, but we'll see what happens. (I still have homework...)


	109. I Miss Mommy.

The next morning, Maddie woke up completely ready to assist the boys with their job.  
Of course, no matter what age she is, Sam will never let her Hunt again.  
"What can I do, then?" Maddie asks, fidgeting with Chewy.  
"I don't know, Maddie. Uh..."  
He looks helplessly at Dean, who shrugs.  
"Turn on the TV?" Dean suggests, more of a question than an answer to his brother's problem.  
"I don't want to rot her brain."  
"Well, look at you, Mama Bear. Worried about the dangers of television. It's the stuff we grew up on. And look how we turned out!"  
"Stubborn and in a cheap motel room?"  
"I was gonna say 'filled with sass,' but..."  
"Dean," Sam pleads, his brain feeling like it's going to burst, as he has been nursing a throbbing headache for hours now, ever since Dean woke up about an hour after Maddie had her nightmare and started to make wise cracks.  
"Sam, it's a TV, not a bomb. Just turn it on."  
"Fine," Sam groans, relenting as he flips on the busted old television set, setting it on what looks to be a presentable channel for a five year old.  
Maddie looks at it like it's a disease, but still sits on the bed with her hippo in her lap, watching the brightly colored creatures that she secretly suspects come from the depths of television Hell.  
"Okay," Sam sighs, taking his seat at the motel table as he rubs his tired eyes.  
"You good?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Dude, what channel did you put on?"  
"Uh, I don't know. I think it said Teletubbies."  
"Why the heck would you do that?!?"  
"It's on the Sprout channel. Apparently, kids like that."  
"Those things are worse than Demons!"  
"What?"  
"They're creepy, Sam!"  
"How are they-"  
Sam is interrupted by a screech from Maddie, as she races to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.  
Sam takes one look at the freaky things dancing around on the television screen to the weird theme song, and his eyes go wide.  
"Oh, my-"  
"Holy..." Dean trails off, scrambling to turn the TV off. "Those things are..."  
"Freaky as..."  
"Clowns?"  
"Shut up."  
Sam gives his brother a look, going to help his daughter, who is currently hiding in the motel bathroom.  
"Maddie?" He says, knocking on the door. "You okay in there?"  
The only answer he gets is the near silent unlocking of the door.  
He finds her in the corner, huddled with her hippo.  
"Maddie, are you okay?"  
She shakes her head no, hugging Chewy.  
"Come here," Sam says, picking her up to hug her. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Sammy," she says softly, gripping his shirt tight.  
He pulls back, looking into her eyes. She stares at his shirt collar, giant tears slipping down her cheeks.  
"I miss Mommy."  
"I do, too, Beautiful."  
His daughter buries her face in his shirt, sobbing softly as she hugs him tight.  
And this time, Sam isn't the one to let go first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took this long to get up! I have been SO busy, it isn't even funny! Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, guys! They're really good! Any comments...? I have to go to bed now, but I have to say that I will probably be able to update Saturday, but Monday might not happen. Maybe... I mean, it's written, but it isn't written out on an electronic device, I think. Hopefully I'll have some time this week, but probably not. I have to have a script memorized tomorrow, so wish me luck! God bless!!!


	110. Garth!

“Sammy, look at what I found!” Maddie cheers, bringing the book that is way too big for her to carry to him, plopping it on the table. “The lady! Lookit the lady!”  
Sam looks at the old page in the book she is pointing at, curious.  
“She was there when I ‘oke up!”  
“What?”  
Sam examines the book closer, his eyes going wider when he sees a familiar-looking person.  
“Oh. My... Dean, come look at this!”  
“Find something?” Dean mumbles, crossing the room to look. “Well, I’ll be d-“  
“The lady’s in a fairy tale!” Maddie exclaims, grinning. “She’s in armor, and she has a sword! Lookit!”  
“Dude, is that…?”  
“It is.”  
“Holy-“  
“Did I help?” Maddie asks, interrupting him.  
“Yeah. Yes, you did, Maddie,” Sam says, grinning. “Great job, Beautiful!”  
Maddie grins back, pleased that she made him proud.

~~~SPN~~~

“Okay, so, get this. Dikaios means innocence. There isn’t much to this Dikaios, but this does say that she is the ‘Guardian of Innocence,’ according to the book. Anyway, she tends to lay low, protecting innocent people from things that could hurt them. It’s actually really interesting, but there isn’t a whole lot on her or her work. As far as I can tell, almost no one even knows about her.”  
“Well, what is she exactly?”  
“A god. Well, a deity. From what I can see, she didn’t get out much. I guess she doesn’t like attention.”  
“Well, she likes it now. She’s turning kids left and right.”  
“Great. How do we catch her?”  
“Does the ‘book of magic’ give us a weakness?”  
“All it says is she can be killed by one with no grievances with anyone.”  
“You mean someone who doesn’t have a beef with anyone?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Well, who the heck isn’t ticked off at someone?”  
Both boys look at the other, realizing.  
“Garth!” Maddie pipes up from her spot on the floor underneath the table.  
“How do you know Garth?”  
She frowns, staring at her hippo that she holds in her hands.  
“I’m not supposed to talk ‘bout it.”  
“Maddie, did you have a vision?”  
“Garth’s nice,” she says instead. “’Cept he killed the Tooth Fairy… But Mommy always says not to judge a book by its- Never mind.”  
“What about Anne?”  
“Never mind. I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it, Sammy.”  
“Maddie-“  
“I’m hungry.”  
Nice change of subject…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry this took so long to get up. I am out of tenth grade, but I burned myself on accident earlier, and I just found out that I am bleeding... So I gotta go... Bye! God bless!  
> By the way, I'm fine. :)


	111. Someone's Coming

“Yeah, I can help ya’ll out. Where are you at?”  
“Eau Claire, Wisconsin.”  
“Okie dokie. I can be there in two hours, if I skip to it.”  
“Thanks, Garth.”  
“No problem-o, Dean-o.”  
“Don’t ever call me that again.”  
“Okay, got it. Hey, uh, should I bring Mr. Fizzles for Maddie?”  
“Leave, uh, ‘Mr. Fizzles’ at home.”  
“I’ve got two nieces who love ‘em. Come on, Dean!”  
“No. Look, leave the puppet at home, and just get here, okay?”  
Dean hangs up before he can object.  
“It’s a friggin’ sock,” he mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

~~~SPN~~~

“Sammy, someone’s coming,” Maddie says, whispering the words, freezing as she cocks her head to the side.  
“How do you know?”  
“Dunno.” She shrugs, returning to her toy. “He’s happy, though. I can tell.”  
Just then, there’s a knock on the motel room door.  
“Maddie, how did you…?”  
“I can tell,” she repeats, getting up to answer the door.  
“Maddie, wait. Let me do it.”  
She steps back, now standing behind him as he looks through the peep-hole, his gun ready to fire.  
“It’s Garth,” he breathes out, relieved.  
“Hi, guys!” Garth exclaims happily after Sam has let him in. “Long time, no see!”  
“Hey, Garth,” Dean says, and Garth gives him a big hug.  
“How’ve you been holding up?” Sam asks after his own awkward hug is over.  
“Great. Bess has been teachin’ Sunday School at the chapel now!”  
“You still, uh, playin’ the organ?”  
“Yup! Getting better and better every day!”  
“Awesome.”  
“I told you he was happy, Sammy!” Maddie exclaims, tugging on his pant leg.  
“Is this the famous Maddie?” Garth asks, excited.  
She suddenly hides behind Sam’s leg, shy.  
“Oh, you don’t have to be afraid of little ol’ me. I’m a friend of your dad and Dean-o.”  
“What dad?”  
“Oh… Wait, Sam, you didn’t-“  
“Garth, can I talk to you for a second?” Dean asks loudly, shooting him a look.  
“Uh, yeah.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Mommy says she doesn’t know where Daddy is,” Maddie says, watching Dean and Garth talk quietly through the window of the motel.  
Sam stays silent.  
“Well, she did… She said he was in College, but then he disappeared after Mommy left. Mommy said it was fine for a while, and then she said there was a fire.”  
“A fire?”  
“Last year.”  
Oh, no. Crap. She still thinks it’s two thousand six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! Their fics rock!!! God bless, Sweeties!!! XD


	112. Stroke Of Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> OH, MY GOSH. THE SEASON FINALE. OH, MY GOSH. GOODNESS GRACIOUS, I'M DYING. SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SATAN, THE BALL OF FLUFF, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> WHO KNOW WHO IF YOU'VE SEEN THE EPISODE OR GOT A SPOILER, BUT I SHALL NOT SAY THEIR NAME HERE BECAUSE I SHAN'T SPOIL THE AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (I'm just gonna use up all of the rest of the characters I can put in this box, if that's okay with you. I just need to scream in fear and happiness and trepidation. You don't have to read all of this you don't wish to.)  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You didn’t tell her?”  
“No, we didn’t tell her!”  
“Hey, no judgement, amigo. I just don’t want this to come back and bite you.”  
“Look, Maddie knew before she was turned to a five year old, but her memories went with her age. She doesn’t know who we are, or even that her mom’s freakin’ dead. We’re trying to keep it that way, at least for now.”  
“When are we gonna change her back?”  
“Sammy doesn’t want to.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. And I agree with him. Maddie’s been through a lot, and if she doesn’t remember any of it, well, that’s a plus.”  
“What happened? I mean, I know you. This is bad, ain’t it?”  
“She’s been to Hell, twice, both times alive, kicking and screaming. Her soul is fine, I guess, according to some info I got out of Cas, but she’s scarred. Inside and out. The nightmares alone. Add the fact that she has freaky visions, and she’s part of some creepy prophecy. Or, she was. Not anymore. That Demon’s taken care of. But we’re kinda seein’ this as a stroke of luck. We don’t get much of that, Garth. And you know it. All that crap is over, she’s going back to school in the fall, so if she stays like this, we can put her in Kindergarten or whatever, and I’d honestly have no problem with it.”  
“So she has no idea? Are you guys gonna tell her?”  
“Tell her what?”  
“That Sam’s her dad! That her mother is dead.”  
“Ssshhh! Keep it down! Why don’t you say it a little louder so Maddie can hear? You wanna tell the whole motel? Canada, maybe?”  
Dean looks across the room at Sam and Maddie, and Sam gives him a look, but Maddie didn’t seem to hear anything Garth said.  
Then again, Dean doesn’t even know how many times Sam used to listen in on conversations when he was little and Dean didn’t know because Sam would act completely neutral and occupied with something else like a toy army man or something else. Who knows if Maddie heard or not?  
“Look,” Dean says to Garth, quieter. “If you don’t wanna help us, fine. We’ll figure something out, but we could really use your help.”  
“No, Dean. I’m gonna help, I just don’t want this to backfire on you guys.”  
“It won’t. Come on, I’ll show you what we have so far on this Di... Dikaryotic… Dikaryon?  
“Dikaios.”  
“Whatever.”  
“You were just talking about stuff from cells. Like-“  
“Shut up, Garth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas!!! (They probably don't scream like that in their fics.) God bless, Sweethearts!!! Any comments about this fic? Cute enough? Too much pain? (I don't really know why you're reading this fic if you think there's too much pain. Like, have you SEEN Supernatural? It's all pain and angst and some jokes thrown in with some good music. I don't know how we survive with this show. I love it so much, oh, gosh, I love it so much.)


	113. Don't Touch Me!

“What’s your favorite color?” Garth asks Maddie, who is camped out underneath the small table, one of the bed sheets draped over it to resemble a tent of some kind. He’s sitting on the floor about a foot from the tent’s doorway, (or “entryway,” as Dean calls it,) trying to get Maddie to open up a little and let him in the clubhouse.  
“Blue,” Maddie says, fixing her pillow for her toy hippo to lie on.  
Sam has noticed that she's been more quiet and withdrawn than usual, but he's just hoping it's because of the stress. Who would want to be in a motel room when you're five all day every day?  
“That’s cool. Mine’s green. I have a friend who loves blue!”  
“Who?”  
“It’s…” He reaches into his jacket pocket, and then pulls out a sock, quickly putting it on his hand. “Mr. Fizzles!”  
Maddie stares at the sock, and then her eyes go from the sock to Garth, and then they peek around the Hunter to peer at Sam, who is staring at the puppet with confusion.  
“Da... Sammy?” Maddie says, her eyes going back to the freaky puppet, trying to figure out why this man has a sock on his hand.  
A sock with a face.  
“Garth!” Dean exclaims, looking up from the old tome he has in his hands. “Put the freakin’ sock away!”  
“Oh, come on,” Garth protests. “She loves it!”  
Maddie gives Sam a look, and then silently tugs the sheet down until the adults can no longer see her or the inside of her tent.  
“Great. You scared her. Awesome.”  
"I thought she'd like him. Everyone loves sock puppets."  
“Nobody likes sock puppets! I don’t even think sock puppeteers like sock puppets, Garth!"  
The next twenty minutes is spent by Sam trying to get her to let him in, but she refuses.  
Finally, all Sam could do was research a way to trap this Dikaios.  
~~~SPN~~~

“You sure this is gonna work?”  
“Yeah, Garth, I’m sure. Shut up for a second.”  
The boys found a summoning spell, and now, they’ve set up shop in an old warehouse, with everything they need. The plan is simple. Summon Dikaios, trap her, and then kill her. Sam will take Maddie to the park so she won’t get hurt, while Dean and Garth gank the deity.  
“Maddie,” Sam says, kneeling in front of his daughter a few feet from the symbol that is being drawn on the warehouse’s wooden floor. “You and I are going to go to the park again, okay?”  
“Are Uncle Garth and Uncle Dee coming, too?”  
Sam winces at ‘Uncle Garth.’ That is wrong on so many levels. He has no idea where she got that from.  
“No, uh, they’re going to stay here and do something. But maybe they’ll meet us there later, huh?”  
“I’m not stupid, Sammy.”  
“I, uh, never said you were.”  
“I know Mommy’s not coming back.”  
She closes her eyes, silent tears trickling down her cheeks.  
“Maddie,” Sam starts, trying to brush the tears away, but she screams, pulling away.  
“Don’t touch me! You lied! You said Mommy was sleepin’, but she isn’t!”  
“How would you-“  
“I saw her die! I saw the man kill her! She’s dead, and she’s never coming back!”  
“Maddie,” Dean says, coming up to help, but she turns and runs away before any of them can react.  
“Maddie!”  
“Get back here!”  
“She knows, Dean! She remembers. I have to find her.”  
“No, stay here and summon that mother, and gank her. I’ll go get her, Sammy. Let’s get this over with.”  
Dean runs to where Maddie went, disappearing in the dark warehouse, as Sam stares helplessly after him.  
Garth lays a hand on his shoulder, offering him a comforting look.  
Well, it’s supposed to be, but it does nothing.  
It’s the thought that counts.  
“Come on, Sam. Let’s trap this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow.  
> Um, sorry?  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless you, Sweethearts!!!


	114. I'm Not Some Creeper With A Time Machine, 'Kay?

“Maddie?”  
A quiet sniffle slips from a dark corner, and Dean finds his niece rocking back and forth, her head buried between her knees.  
“Kid, you okay?”  
She rocks harder, faster, more frantic.  
“She’s dead.”  
“Who?”  
“She’s dead.”  
“Maddie, look at me a sec-“  
“She’s dead!” Madeline screams, lifting her head to stare at him with her red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes, silent tears streaming down her face.  
“Mommy’s dead,” she whispers in one more heartbroken cry, returning to her small position.

~~~SPN~~~

“Ready?” Sam asks, stressed.  
His mind is still on his daughter, but he knows that if he does find her, she’ll just run away from him again.  
It’s best to just let Dean find her, although he is itching to go help Maddie himself.  
“Yup!” Garth exclaims, jolting him out of his thoughts. “The trap’s all set.”  
The ritual to snare Dikaios required blood, (what a shocker,) one hundred and fifty six white rose petals, and a bunch of other ingredients that Sam would rather not ever even think about again.  
Sam throws the last dusting (of something that shall never be named,) into the large bowl, and it immediately catches fire.  
“Well... I guess you aren’t a Fed.”  
Brooke, or rather, Dikaios, stands in the middle of the large circle made of symbols, one hand on her hip. She wears armor the color of pearly white with black accents, a large sword in her other hand.  
“So… Where’s your friend? You know, the other ‘Agent Smith.’ With Maddie?”  
“We ask the questions, not you,” Garth says.  
He may look like a scrawny little guy, but he can hold his own. (Especially now that he is a Werewolf, so go him.)  
“Fine. So, what is your question?”  
“Why did you turn her?” Sam asks, slightly ticked off.  
He just wants to go find his daughter. He doesn’t want to be here with the god who turned back the hands of time on her life.  
“Innocence is… Pure energy. I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Sam. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Your hair, your brother’s attitude. You’re the Winchesters. And Agent Smith and Agent Smith? ‘No relation?’ Wow. It was so obvious. I guess I’m used to working with kids. Innocent, good. You yourself lost all innocence years ago. Compassion, yeah, you have it, but innocence… Not so much.”  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“Why did I turn your child into a five year old? Isn’t it clear?”  
“Considering I’m asking, I suppose not.”  
“I see where Madeline got her sense of humor. Look, you two were fighting. Suffering. I was just trying to help.”  
“Help? By turning her into a five year old?”  
“It was better than what some other deity would do. Virgins are hard to find these days.”  
“She’s a virgin?”  
“Duh. Anyway, most of us would eat her. Ew, by the way. I come to protect, not to devour. Unlike some people.”  
“I’ve heard.”  
“I’m not some creeper with a time machine, ‘kay? This is all I know how to do, and with most of us dead, I heard I can thank you Winchesters for that. Oh, no, don’t be sorry or anything. Thank God, and yes, I mean that literally. I’ve met Chuck, and he’s a pretty cool guy. His sister’s a little extreme at first, what with the dark clouds and everything, but she helped me lock… Something... Away. Anyway, she’s a swell gal, once you get to know her. But most of us, the ‘gods,’ we’re basically cannibals. Not me, but this is my job, and you guys were suffering. I reset her memories. Too bad I didn’t know she had visions.”  
“It’s not like she was just going to tell you that in the first meeting.”  
“In any case, now she’s got her mother’s death bouncing around in her skull, so we’ve got a teeny tiny problem. If she has visions, she could get all of her memories back by that, and that could give us a whole new set of problems.”  
“Well, what can we do?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Can’t you just… Change her back?”  
“I...” Dikaios sighs, running a hand through her long hair. “I cannot.”  
“Why not?”  
“I give innocence back, Winchester. I don’t take it away. It is not just against my morals. It is against my entire being. I physically can’t.”  
“What do we do then?” Garth pipes up.  
“Someone else would have to do it. Someone strong. Powerful in the dark powers.”  
“Witchcraft?”  
“No. A deity, like me, but opposite.”  
“How the heck are we supposed to find somebody like that?”  
“There is always another side to a coin. For every one, there is an opposite. I know someone who is my reverse.”  
“Who?”  
She swallows hard, her eyes distant.  
“My sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliché.


	115. Does That Say Kraken Blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

“Your sister?”  
“Diafthorá, yes. She is ruthless, deadly, and she will not hesitate to destroy lives for what she wants.”  
“Well, where is she?”  
“Remember when I said Amara helped me with something? Well, she helped me trap my sibling. Diafthorá is currently in the core of Purgatory.”  
“Purgatory?” Garth asks. “Like, Purgatory Purgatory?”  
“Yes. I believe that that is the only one.”  
“Actually, Dean once pointed out that there’s one in Miami.”  
“What?”  
“One in Miami. Actually, I looked it up, and turns out, it’s a-“  
“I don’t even want to know. Look, Diafthorá is in the inner part of Purgatory, and you can’t get her out without, A, a spell, and B, me. And a way to get into Purgatory. And none of those are easy to get.”  
“Way into Purgatory, check. You, check.”  
“You have to have more than just me. You have to have my complete cooperation.”  
“Trust me, we can get that easy. We have the means to kill you if need be.”  
“I see that. Your Werewolf friend is without grudge. What about the spell?”  
“You know it.”  
“Sadly, yes, I do. But the ingredients are difficult to acquire at best.”  
“What do we need?”  
“It’s in Purgatory. Her prison is worse than Hell. Diafthorá thrives off of pain and misery. Her name is literally corruption in its purest form. You do not want to do this. To free her, you will need items that are almost impossible to find.”  
“Name them.”  
She glares at Sam, and then sighs heavily.  
“You’re going to want to write them down. There are quite a lot.”

~~~SPN~~~

“How the heck are we going to get all of this?”  
“Does that say Kraken blood?”  
“Yes,” Sam replies.  
They stare at the list, far enough away from Dikaios that she cannot hear them.  
“Well, you’ve got Werewolf hair covered.”  
“Yeah, no kidding.”  
“How on earth do you get one of Lucifer’s feathers?”  
“I bet Crowley has one. Probably more than one item on this list. I bet he could get them all.”  
“Want me to guard Dikaios while you go find Dean?” Garth asks, glancing at the deity.  
“He messaged me earlier, saying he had Maddie and he was trying to get her to calm down by taking her somewhere more kid friendly.”  
“Well, you’d better go find them so you guys can call Crowley, before Maddie remembers anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! God bless you, Sweeties!!! XD


	116. We Kinda Have To Go, Don't We?

“Hey, Kid, do you want to go play? You know, with the other kids?”  
“No,” Maddie answers her uncle, not even glancing at the other children that are currently cavorting on the playground.  
“They look like they’re having a lot of fun. I bet you’d like it. There’s a big slide.”  
“No,” she answers forlornly, and then begins to naw on her lower lip in worry.  
“Can you at least finish your food?”  
She shakes her head in response, her eyes burning a hole into the picnic table.  
“I’d settle for you finishing your chicken nuggets. Huh? Will you do that for me?”  
She doesn’t answer or even acknowledge his comment.  
“Please, Kid. Even one nugget. Just one.”  
She looks at him, then grabs one of her chicken nuggets, and eats it slowly.  
“I’m tired,” she says quietly once she’s finished.  
“Okay. Let’s head back to the motel, then.”  
“Will... Will Sammy be there?”  
“No. He’s still, uh, working.”  
She sluggishly nods, then begins to help clean up.

~~~SPN~~~

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the flat, and yet, lumpy, motel pillow.  
Dean’s phone buzzes, as he has it on silent, and he answers it, speaking in hushed tones.  
“Yeah?”  
“Is everything okay?” Sam immediately asks, and Dean can hear the worry in his voice.  
“Yeah, Sammy. Maddie’s sleeping. How’s everything on your end?”  
“Dikaios is trapped. It turns out that she can’t help Maddie. Only the deity’s sister can.”  
“Her sister? What is this, a soap opera?”  
“Her sister is Diafthorá, and apparently, she’s, get this, evil, and in the center of Purgatory, trapped in a big cage of some sort. Sort of like Lucifer’s. Amara helped Dikaios trap her there, and now Diafthorá can’t be reached or use her powers, unless we go into Purgatory itself and retrieve her.”  
“Whoa, hold up. You wanna go to Purgatory?!?”  
“Well, not really. I mean, the way I see it, if Maddie keeps on remembering her past and getting these visions of it all, something really bad could happen, and I can’t let her go through that again. We kinda have to go, don’t we?”  
“No, we do not!”  
“Look, we just have to call Crowley. He can take us there, and then we can-“  
“What about Maddie? She can’t go! And Garth! He’s a Werewolf! He can’t exactly just hop a train out of there.”  
“Garth and Maddie can stay at the motel, and we’ll take Dikaios, and-“  
“What? We’re taking the fake cop along? To the land of freakin’ Leviathan and a whole lotta other crap that wanna skin us? Why would we ever go back to Purgatory in the first place? We’ve both been there, and it is not fun! What the h-“  
“Dee?” A small voice interrupts him, and he looks over to the small frightened child who is on the bed, gazing up at him with big round eyes that have the same quality of a puppy’s.  
“Crap,” Dean mutters. “Sorry, Kid. I was just...”  
“Izat Sammy?” She asks, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand, trying to get the sleep out.  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is.”  
“Can I talk to him?”  
“Uh, Sammy? Maddie wants to talk to you. Yup, here she is.”  
Dean hands her the phone, and she puts it to her ear.  
“Da... Sammy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I will update Monday, but for now, I will just say that two of our favorite characters are gonna show up!!! One hails from Purgatory itself, and the other...? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you, Sweeties? :) Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! (They're really good.) God bless, Sweethearts!


	117. My Trusty Blade Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does the chapter number one hundred and seventeen feel so special?

“Da... Sammy?”  
“Maddie, Beautiful, I’m so sorry I just... I didn’t know how to… I’m such an idiot. You deserve better than this. You deserve your mom back, and you deserve a real home, and-“  
“Sammy,” she starts, but he continues.  
“A-and real food that doesn’t come straight from a diner. And friends your age, and a ton of other stuff, like a real bed, for one, and a chance to grow up like a kid for once, and-“  
“Sammy, shuddup.”  
He halts, trailing off.  
“Sammy, why did Mommy have to leave?”  
“Maddie, she…”  
“Why did Mommy have to die?”  
She breaks down, tears sliding down her cheeks, her big eyes becoming red.  
Dean wraps her in a hug, holding her close.  
“I miss Mommy,” she whimpers, the phone still clutched in her hand.  
Dean can hear Sam’s faint calls for his daughter, and he grabs the phone to listen.  
“She’s okay, Sammy. I’ve got her.”  
“I’m coming.”  
“She’s fine. Just… Get here.”  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Five, if I kill someone.”

~~~SPN~~~

Sam got there in three minutes, screeching to a halt in the parking lot, and Dean handed Maddie over the second he busted in the motel room.  
“It’s okay, Beautiful,” Sam says to his daughter as he holds her close. “Ssshhh, I’ve got you. I’m sorry. Ssshhh…”  
Maddie sobs into Sam’s shirt, a total emotional five year old mess.  
Sam absently hears Dean say he’s going to go take care of something and then leave, but he’s too busy worrying about his daughter that is a puddle of tears in his arms.  
Dean comes back after a while, carrying a duffle bag with who knows what in his possession.  
“All right, I’m going to go get this Dikaios to change Maddie back,” he declares, already going for the door.  
“Dean, she can’t. Only Diafthorá can, and she’s in-“  
“She will, or she will meet my trusty blade friend.”  
“Dee,” Maddie mumbles, squirming out of Sam’s arms so she can grab Dean’s pant leg. “Don’t leave, Dee.”  
“I have to, Kid. But I’ll be right back, I promise.”  
“Please, Dee,” she pleads, tears still wet on her cheeks.  
“Dean,” Sam chimes in. “You can’t just threaten the deity. We need her sister. And to get to her sister, we need Crowley. That’s just the truth of the matter.”  
“Please, Dee,” Maddie says again, giving Dean her best puppy dog impression.  
“We can’t help Maddie without Crowley,” Sam says quietly, letting Maddie’s puppy dog eyes work their magic.  
“Fine!” Dean finally exclaims, as the sorcery works. “We’ll call freakin’ Crowley. But it’s gonna be me, and me only. You are gonna stay here and take care of your daughter.”  
Maddie only blinks up at the boys, not surprised in the slightest.  
“But you need me to help with Crowley!” Sam protests.  
“No, I don’t. It’s a simple summoning spell that I have done tons of times. I’ll just get him to help us, and then we’ll set up the rest of the plan, and then we’ll go to Purgatory, do our thing, and then bust out. I don’t need you for this, but Maddie does. She needs you, and you’re gonna be there for her. You’re her dad, and this has gotta stop. She’s gonna remember, Sam, and the only thing we can do is be there for her. You’ve gotta be here, for her.”  
“You’re right,” Sam finally says, defeated. “You’re right.”  
“Aren’t I always?” Dean replies, glancing down at Maddie, who, of course, heard everything.  
And she is completely silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I suck. Anyway, thoughts? Questions? Concerns? How was your day? Mondays, ugh. Mine wasn't too bad. Baking, etc. I actually had breakfast, so yay? (Cereal and a healthy amount of milk! :O It's amazing, isn't it? In fact, you could even say it's... Supernatural.) Okay, sorry. (No, I'm not.) What did you think of this chapter? Anyone you want to appear in this fic at all? I know that Benny, some little fluffball I love is coming, and eventually Missouri and Jody and Claire and Alex are coming, but I don't know when. Just so you know, when the sort of secret person pops up soon, this fic is gonna get a whole lot more of family! Yay! (Finally!) And I have a few Megstiel sweetness scenes sort of planned, and AWWW!!! ADORABLE!!! Anyway, I really want your opinion(s) on this fic, please! Honestly, I am kind of winging this, along with my hectic life, so yeah. Crazy, sort of. Please check out the fics of TheAngelThyla, and the fics of CreatingNebulas!!! :D They totally rock!!! God bless, Sweeties!!! Oh, wait... A little note: I will NOT have internet OR power this weekend, as we are camping and going to a music festival/concert, so I will have to update on THURSDAY, NOT Saturday. But Monday should continue as usual. We are going to go camping and/or go to a music camp a few times in the next few months, so be ready, guys. I'm not gonna lie... The music camp thing will force me to not update on a Saturday AND a Monday, but fear not. I will update before and after. (I might even update extra before/after, to make up for it.) Anyway, that's all I have to say for now, but I have to translate the next chapter out of code, (I wrote some of it in Church,) and then I have to get up at a decent time tomorrow, so I can bake some stuff for our camping trip this weekend. God bless!!! Love you!!!


	118. No Souls Involved.

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all.”  
Maddie stares at him, unblinking, her eyes round and the color of pure dark chocolate, filled with trepidation, and, is that? Sam can’t believe it.  
Trust.  
She can’t possibly forgive him. Not after what he’s done. He knows it’s his fault that she’s even in this mess.  
So how can she trust him?  
“I miss Mommy,” she says, breaking the long silence.  
“I-I do, too.”  
“Why can’t we visit her? Then we’d be together. A big family. I had a dream, Sammy. Mommy wasn’t there, but you were, and Dee. I was… Taller.”  
She wrinkles her nose in confusion, but continues.  
“And I had marks, like a tiger. I called you, Dad,’ Sammy. I’m not stupid. I have ears. I’ve been hearin’ you and Dee, fighting. I don’t know what happened, and I can’t remember anything. I know Mommy’s gone, and I know she left because of me, and-“  
Her voice breaks, shattering to pieces along with Sam’s heart.  
Maddie’s eyes are dry, her lower lip trembling, her stare penetrating.  
“She left because of me,” she whispers, her eyes lowering to stare at her hands.  
“Maddie, look at me, okay?”  
She bites her lip, her gaze still resting where it is.  
“Maddie,” Sam says, and then he lifts his daughter’s chin, and she stares at him, ashamed.  
“Maddie, Anne didn’t- Your mom didn’t leave… Because of you. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay with you, but- It wasn’t because of you. She loved you, Maddie. She can’t come back to tell you that herself, but she did. She does. And I do, too, okay? You’re my daughter, and I don’t want you to ever think that your mom died because of you. It was never because of you. None of this is because of you.”  
Madeline stares up at her father, and then she climbs onto his lap, burying her face into his shoulder.  
“I’m glad you’re my daddy,” she finally says.  
And Sam just can’t help but smile a little, hugging her.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean Winchester finishes the spell, and the King of Hell immediately appears in the exact center of the large symbol written in red.  
“Dean Winchester,” the demon says, a glass of amber colored alcohol in his hand. “I thought we had a deal. I don’t bother you Winchesters, and you don’t summon me when I’m in a meeting!”  
By the end of his sentence, he’s shouting, but the Hunter just rolls his eyes.  
“I’ve kept up my end of the bargain,” the demon continues. “And now you’ve gone and spoiled it.”  
“Crowley, I need a favor.”  
“And I need a refill on my scotch. We don’t always get what we want.”  
“We need a way into Purgatory.”  
“Do you now? Whatever for?”  
“None of your business. We’ve gotta get in there, handle something, and then get out.”  
“You want safe passage in and out of Purgatory. For what? What’s my reward?”  
“Your day doesn’t end with a blade jammed down your throat.”  
“My resources aren’t limitless, you know. I do have to pick and choose what best interests me, so if you want what I have, I suggest you spill.”  
“Fine. Maddie got turned into a five year old by a goddess, and there’s this big bad that’s in Purgatory that can turn her back. We’ve gotta go there and get the goddess’ sister, and come back and turn Maddie back into her nerdy fourteen year old self.”  
“What’s the name of the goddess? And the other one, naturally.”  
“Uh, Dikaios. And... Diaphne. Diafthoria, or something like that.”  
“Diafthorá?”  
“Yeah. How’d you know?”  
“I’ll tell you what. I’ll grant you and the goddesses passage through Purgatory, in and out.”  
“What? Just like that? I don’t have to threaten you, or-“  
“Can’t it be out of the goodness of my heart?”  
“No, it can’t!”  
“Fine. You got me. I help you, and you Winchesters owe me.”  
“We’re not making a deal here, Crowley. I’ve already been down that road.”  
“No souls involved, Squirrel. I would just love to have you in my debt. Say one day I have someone I want, you keep an eye out for them, possibly snare them for me, and we’ll call it even. Nothing more than that. I might even use the favor as you two just running an errand to pick up some more liquor.”  
“No souls. You stay away from Maddie.”  
“Of course. I could go through the rest of her little lifetime without setting eyes on her again. I’ve a kingdom to run. So, do we have a bargain?”  
“Deal,” Dean Winchester finally says, and then scratches a line through the Devil’s Trap to free the King of Hell, who is rather proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, remember that this is the Saturday update, because I will be camping. So there is no update on Saturday, sadly, but there will be one on Monday! I have to get up early tomorrow, (like, even Death wouldn't want to rise at this time,) so I should go to sleep, but I'm gonna be honest here and say that I'm probably just gonna write more fan fiction, because I am not tired, and I don't want to go to sleep. Bad idea, bad decision, but whatever. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! Their fics are really good! Alrightie... Good night, Sweethearts!!! God bless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	119. Bite Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!!! (I guess?)

With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, he, Dean, and Dikaios, (the goddess still wearing her battle armor, but her wrists are tied together,) are standing in a decent sized clearing, surrounded by shadowy trees painted with fog.  
“What the…” Dean mutters, looking around, looking for his brother. “Where’s Sam? Crowley! You were supposed to bring Sam, too! Not just me!”  
“I also took your goddess.”  
“What about Sam?!?”  
“He’s at that seedy motel with your niece. When you are ready to return to earth, give me a yelp. I will be back for my favor, Dean.”  
And just like that, he’s gone.  
“I take it that was supposed to happen,” Dikaios pipes up, sighing, trying to twist her wrists out of the special handcuffs that hold her. “Ol’ Garthy’s probably flipping out back in that warehouse.”  
“Shut up, Brooke,” Dean mumbles.  
“Finally, somebody who calls me that. ‘Dikaios’ sounds so formal.”  
“Bite me.”  
“Maybe later,” she says, winking at him.  
“I will,” a voice pipes up, and both of the new arrivals turn to see a figure slip out from behind a shadowy tree.  
“Dean Winchester,” it says, its voice slick and slimy. “Back in the land of the monsters again, huh? I never thought I’d see you again, let alone here.”  
“Who the heck are you?”  
“Aw, you don’t remember me? I’m hurt. I mean, after everything that happened. What I did to your niece, and then you chopped my head off.”  
His chocolate eyes stare with a creepy sort of air that only this sort of monster can achieve, and his Vampire teeth slide out, and then retract.  
“You’re the Vamp that tortured Maddie."  
"Ah, yes. Madeline. Sweet girl. Even sweeter blood. She had a mouth on her, though."  
"Well, the way I see it, you have one, too. And that is connected to your head, which I am about to sever from your body."  
"Who's your friend?" Brian, the Vampire, asks, completely ignoring Dean's threat.  
"The goddess, Protector of the Innocent, Dikaios," Dikaios answers, her chin held high, even though her hands are currently bound.  
"A deity? Really, Winchester? You're banging a goddess? I knew you were a player, but that's... Something else."  
"Shut up," Dean says, pulling out a machete to slice the Vamp's head off.  
Before he can even blink, the Vampire leaps for his throat, and he fends him off, the fangs inches from ripping out his jugular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this chapter's a little short. I've been busy. The camping trip went well. It was filled with music, and I got some merch from a dude named Trevor Heyd. (He makes sounds into music. It's really cool. The guy made a huge impression on me with what I heard. It. Was. Awesome!) Okay, so I've had a semi-small case of Writer's Block, the dreaded sickness that haunts us. But good news! I have a new Ship for this fic!!! Dean and somebody else!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall add my Ships to the tags. SO. CUTE. It will not be a huge part of the story, but hey. We'll see what'll happen. I also have a bad sunburn, especially on my nose, but my siblings have worse, especially Valeska. Okay, so... Please, please, please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! I will be able to update on Saturday, I think, and if not, I will make sure that I update Thursday, I suppose, as I have to check if we are camping again this weekend... Okie dokie, I must go now, as I need to figure out how to write the next chapter. God bless, Sweeties!!!


	120. Quite A Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
> Update: It has been brought to my attention that I have not fully explained how old Emma is in here. So here is what I told my friend:  
> Since she wasn't initiated into the true Amazon circle, because she didn't kill Dean, instead getting killed herself, when she (Emma) was thrown into Purgatory, she was turned back into a little kid. Which means that she is basically a few days old when she arrived, but with the Amazons, it means that she looked a little older, only a few years old. But she didn't grow at all for a while, until she really was that age, (a few years old, no more than two,) and then she started to grow again, and now she is about four years old, age and what she looks like. :) It will all be explained in a later chapter. :D  
> Sorry if this is confusing. I really hope to further explain a little later.  
> A huge "thank you" to CreatingNebulas, for helping me with this, as she pointed out that I needed to explain it. Sometimes I forget whether or not I have explained it to you guys, or if I just planned it in my head, and forgot to explain. Silly me. :)

Dean vaguely hears Dikaios doing who-knows-what, but he’s a little occupied at the moment, fighting off the monster.  
In the struggle, however, he drops his machete, and is forced to wrestle with the Vampire without a weapon in reach.  
Dikaios finally manages to break out of her handcuffs, and her powers go from weak but still there, to full-blown level ten. In the blink of an eye, she has the Vampire pinned up against a tree, her long blade in her hand, right against his throat.  
“I hear you tortured Madeline,” she says in a quiet and even tone. “And I don’t like that.”  
“I don’t care what you like, b-“  
Before he can even finish his sentence, his head is rolling to halt right in front of Dean’s feet.  
“Well, Brother,” another voice says, and a familiar figure slips out from behind a tree. “You’ve got quite a firecracker there.”  
Dikaios, not recognizing the new arrival, moves to stand in front of Dean for reasons unknown to both of them, and she holds out her blade in front of her, ready to swing.  
“Depart, before you die,” she says, glaring at the man.  
“Quite a firecracker,” the man repeats, giving her a smile.  
“Benny?” Dean exclaims, shocked to say the least.  
“How’re you doing, brother?”  
Dikaios watches as Dean hugs Benny, and she tilts her head in confusion.  
“Benny, you son of a...” Dean trails off, still staring at Benny, but with a smile on his face. “It’s been a while, huh?”  
“Yes, it has been.”  
“Benny, you were supposed to get Sam and come back. Not stay here!”  
“It turns out; it’s a good thing I stayed.”  
“How could this ever be a good thing?!?”  
“Dean,” Dikaios interrupts. “Something’s watching us.”

~~~SPN~~~

“We’re almost there, bien-aimé,” Benny says to her as they walk through the thick and dingy forest. “Maybe we’ll catch something nice to eat tonight. Some fish, huh? That’d be nice. You like fish. We haven’t gone fishin’ in a while.”  
Emma nods her head in agreement, then halts in her tracks, and sniffs the air.  
“Emma, what is it?”  
No, it can’t be him. She can’t believe it. She knows where she is. She knows that this is her own personal Hell, just like all the other monsters, which is what she believes she is. So how is her father here? He can’t be. Benny told her that he escaped. He left this Hell, and he can’t come back. Right? He can’t. Not unless he’s here for something.  
Or someone.  
What if he realized that she’s still alive in this hole, and he’s come to finish her off? He didn’t kill her, but his brother did. Maybe he wants the glory of shooting her himself. The pleasure of pulling that trigger, letting the bullet blast through her precious organs like his brother did, ending her for good.  
He’s come for her.  
Emma stares up at Benny, her eyes filled with fear. For herself, for him, for Dean. She doesn’t want her friend to die, and she doesn’t want her father to.  
“What is it, Emma? What is it?”  
“Dean,” she gasps out, and Benny immediately stiffens, standing up straighter.  
“Which way?”  
She points without thinking, and then Benny grabs her hand and leads her to the closest tree.  
“Climb. Don’t come down until I come back. You understand, bien-aimé?”  
“Benny, n-“  
“I’ll be right back. Climb, and then don’t move.”  
Before she can do anything to stop him, her friend is running away from her, in the direction she pointed to, leaving her behind.  
After the moment of shock is over, she races after him, jumping over loose stones and logs that get in her way. Like a deer or a fox, she glides in and out from behind trees and dense bushes, following her hearing and sense of smell to her friend. The sound of a struggle reaches her ears, and then it stops, and her heart thumps wildly in her little chest. The small child freezes, listening for any sign of her friend.  
Finally, she hears his voice not far away.  
“Well, Brother. You’ve got quite a firecracker there.”  
“Depart, before you die,” a female says, and Emma sniffs the air to determine whether or not it is human.  
Definitely not. It’s a deity, by the scent. Her voice is filled with power, sending fear rushing through Emma’s veins.  
She’s going to kill Benny!  
“Quite a firecracker,” Benny says.  
“Benny?” Another voice says, and that makes Emma’s heart speed up even more, her whole body now shaking like a leaf.  
Dean Winchester.  
“How’re you doing, Brother?” Benny asks, and Emma creeps along until she is hiding behind a tree, just close enough to see them without them seeing her.  
In the small clearing, a dead Vampire is cut into two clean pieces, dripping with blood onto the dry ground, and Emma sees a woman wearing armor and holding a sword stands off to the side away from her, tilting her head and watching Benny hug a man wearing a leather jacket she recognizes instantly.  
“Benny, you son of a...” Dean trails off as he pulls back, now no longer hugging Emma’s Vampire friend, a huge smile on his face. “It’s been a while, huh?”  
“Yes, it has been.”  
“Benny, you were supposed to get Sam and come back. Not stay here!”  
Dean is now angry, but he’s still relieved for some reason.  
Emma knows in the back of her mind that Benny and Dean were friends. They met here in Purgatory, and Benny got out, and then he came back to save Dean’s brother, Sam, who killed Emma before, and Benny never left again. Benny told her that Dean’s good, and she can’t help but believe him, and, believe it or not, she wants to hug him.  
She wants to hug her father. Emma can’t help it. She’s dreamed of seeing him again. Just him. Not his brother, or anyone else. She’s dreamed of being hugged back, but other times, she’s imagined him stabbing her on the spot.  
‘I’m a monster,’ she thinks. ‘He’d kill me, just like his brother did. Just like his monster brother did. Can’t let him hurt Benny. Have to get Benny away. Have to run. Fast. Gotta get Benny away from him. Have to fight.’  
“It turns out,” Benny says, unaware of her being there behind him, hiding in the trees. “It’s a good thing I stayed.”  
“How could this ever be a good thing?!?”  
“Dean,” the woman who is standing off to the side interrupts. “Something’s watching us.”  
She turns her head, searching, her long blade in her armored hand, and then her eyes flicker over to where Emma is.  
“Why is a child here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go. Bedtime. I have to get up early tomorrow to bake something for church... EMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, according to the internet, "bien-aimé" means "Sweetheart." Then again, it's the internet, so it lies sometimes. Great. Anyway, if I was wrong and it means something else, please tell me. I can't exactly ask my French-speaking best friend right now. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! (The latter needs to get caught up on this fic ASAP, please. Yo, I know you'll read this sooner or later, and I am seriously hoping it's sooner.) Anyway, I must go now! Goodnight, Sweeties!!! God bless you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Update: My best friend says that it means 'good friend.' TAKE THAT, INTERNET!!!


	121. Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emma can’t breathe. She can’t tear her eyes away. She fights the strong urge to hiss at the goddess. All she can do is stare.  
“Emma,” Benny sighs. “Emma, bien-aimé, come out. They won’t harm you.”  
Dean, her father, searches the trees around her, looking for her, but he can’t seem to see this far away.  
This is her chance. Run, grab Benny, and run as fast as they can. Away, far, far away, and never look back.  
“E-Emma?” Dean stutters out, confused.  
He doesn’t know that she’s here. Maybe he didn’t come for her. Maybe he’s stuck here with them.  
He’s still dangerous. He got Benny killed. He killed Benny, right? Sent him back here.  
“Emma, come on out,” Benny says.  
Have to get away. But running out into the open won’t help, unless she can somehow take off with Benny without having to battle with the goddess that is staring at her, or Dean, who is starting to look angry.  
“Did you say Emma?!?”  
“She’s your kid, Dean.”  
“How the heck is she here?!? She was- She shouldn’t be here! Purgatory’s for monsters!”  
“Thanks a lot.”  
“I didn’t mean- Benny, she shouldn’t be here! She shouldn’t be in freakin’ Purgatory!”  
Dean swears loudly, turning his back to go and pick up his fallen machete, and then he turns back to Benny.  
Of course, he was just retrieving his weapon so he won’t lose it, but Emma doesn’t know that. All she knows is that he has a weapon, and her friend is standing right there. Machetes kill Vampires, and Hunters hold them. Dean Winchester is a Hunter, and-  
In mere seconds, she is standing right in front of Dean, a growl deep and low, buried in her throat, slowly clawing its way up, her eyes flashing yellow and glowing, her teeth like spikes, bared for him to see, her nails long and ready to scratch.  
“What the-“  
She backs up until she is pressed up against Benny’s legs, and she glares at Dean.  
“Easy, girl,” Benny says quietly, grabbing her hand, and she retracts her sharp teeth.  
She still glares at Dean, her big eyes glowing, her distrust shining through.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean stares at the matted thing in front of him. She’s small, much smaller than he was expecting. She can’t be more than four years old. Her tattered clothing is far too baggy on her. Overall, she is not what he was expecting at all.  
Her growling doesn’t really faze him, but the glare does. The growling isn’t human- at all-, but the glower is so angry, so heartbroken and it’s so… Him.  
But she can’t be… His. She is, he said so years ago, but that was right after they had burned her bones and buried her ashes in an unmarked grave on the side of a dirt road. He can’t deny that Emma is his kid, but... She doesn’t deserve this.  
She’s in Purgatory, and it’s his fault. Sure, Sammy shot her, blew out her most vital organs in the blink of an eye with a bullet, killed her right there on the spot, but Dean should have done better. Been better.  
“E-Emma?”  
“Bien-aimé, it’s okay,” Benny says quietly to her. “Dean ain’t gonna hurt nobody.”  
Dean watches, detached, as Emma grabs Benny’s arm and tries to tug him away, away from Dean.  
Her eyes plead with him, darting to Dean in fear, as she silently begs for Benny to follow her to safety, where Dean cannot follow.  
“Emma, it’s all right,” Benny says, leaning down to comfort her.  
“Emma,” Dean says, his voice breaking.  
She’s so tiny, so scared.  
She turns to him, her eyes going golden yellow again, her sharp needle-like teeth coming out as she growls, deep and low in her throat, warning him to keep his distance, or she’ll rip his throat out.  
“Emma, I-I didn’t mean- I’m not here to-“  
“Give us a minute, Brother,” Benny says, and then speaks to Emma in what sounds like French.  
She seems to understand, but she is not happy with what she hears. She stomps her little foot, (Dean notices that she is not wearing shoes or socks,) but she eventually nods her head to her friend, and relents.  
She isn’t happy with it, though.  
“Emma and I have come to an agreement.”  
“First thing’s first,” Dean starts, trying not to stare at Emma for too long, as she gives him the mighty glare of death. “We’ve gotta get you two out of here.”  
“Why are you here, Brother?”  
“To blackmail another goddess.”  
“Yes, and we’ve less than a day away,” Dikaios breaks in. “Unfortunately, others are near to us. There’s something dark coming. Fast.”  
Emma sniffs the air, and then tugs on Benny’s sleeve.  
“What is it?” Dean asks Dikaios, noting Emma’s behavior.  
“I don’t know. I-it’s hard to tell. Something about black ooze. It’s old. Very old, and it’s moving towards us at an alarming pace.”  
“Leviathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD YAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 LEVIATHAN SUCK!!! Anyway, I'm trying to make the chapters, A, more family-ish, and B, LONGER. I promise, I have been trying, it's just kinda hard when you're really busy all the time. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they both ROCK!!! I must go now, and write more fan fiction while I can, so goodnight, sweet lovelies! I will update this fic on Saturday! God bless!!! XD


	122. Black Goo Everywhere...

The Leviathan appear out of nowhere, practically materializing out of the thin trees.  
Dean swears, and that’s all anyone can do before the Leviathan attack, and everyone is fighting for their life.  
Dean, always the hero, is worried about everybody.  
Benny, Dikaios for some reason unknown to him, and most importantly, Emma.  
She fights on, somehow slipping a jagged blade from her raggedy clothing during the fight.  
Dean’s distracted, trying to keep an eye on her while also battling his own opponents, tearing into them like old times. He’s used to it, because of his life of looking after his brother.  
‘Look after Sammy. Look after Sammy. Look after Sammy. Don’t forget Maddie. Take care of Cas. Protect Emma. Have to protect Emma.’  
Swing, dodge, stab, retract, slice...  
As he fights, he checks on Emma.  
She rips through the Leviathan, slashing and hacking. She fights hard, and she’s fast. She goes through the monsters as fast as Dean can.  
Dean finishes off one, and then he sees a Leviathan come up behind Emma, just as she kills another. Dean lunges for the foe, tackling it to the ground.

~~~SPN~~~

‘Where’s Benny? Have to protect him. Dean could kill him, like last time. Have to fight these monsters, and help Benny. Where’s Benny? Black goo everywhere... Have to help Benny.’  
Emma kills Leviathan left and right, and then she hears a loud grunt right behind her, and she spins around, afraid that Benny or even Dean could be hurt, just in time to see a Leviathan running for her. But before she can even raise her weapon, Dean tackles the monster, and slashes at it, splattering black goo all over his face.  
She can’t even blink before, in the middle of the battle that is going on around them like a tornado, Dean is right in her face, kneeling down so they’re at eye level, and he is checking her for injuries.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Emma!”  
She stares at him, not even blinking, as he swears.  
“Emma, answer me! Are you hurt?”  
She slowly shakes her head no, and then there is a flash of white light, and every trace of the Leviathan burns away, disappearing like ash in a wind that isn’t there.  
“We must go now,” Dikaios says calmly. “I didn’t take care of them for good, but I bought us some time.”  
“Did you just smoke those-“ Dean starts, but she interrupts him.  
“Leviathan. Yes, I did. Sort of. I scattered their forms all over Purgatory. They’ll be back shortly, so, again, we need to go. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter. I had a little trouble writing this one. I've been busy anyway, so yeah. Chores. Yuck. I wish I had more time to write, but I do have chores and other stuff in my life. I CAN'T WAIT FOR OCTOBER, DARN IT!!! HOW ARE WE GONNA LIVE ON RERUNS??? THAT BRITISH CHICK, (TONI,) NEEDS TO FIGURE THIS OUT AND NOT HURT OUR BABIES!!! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN SON, GOSH DARN IT. Okay, anyway, so... Please look at CreatingNebulas, and TheAngelThyla, because their fics rock so much, you guys have no idea. I have to go now, but I will update Monday! Yay!!! God bless, Sweeties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	123. We're Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, HUMANS!!! Loud banging, bugs, being forced to socialize with other with humans... What everybody lives for, right? LIES!!!

Emma doesn’t walk with the rest of the small group. Instead, she slips in and out of the thin trees, somehow blending in even when she is between the trees.  
Dean tries to keep an eye on her, as she has noticed, while they follow Dikaios through the forest.  
Emma keeps her distance, trying to stay away from Dean, but she isn’t as worried for Benny – or herself – as she was earlier, before the fight with the Leviathan.  
Before, Emma was afraid of Dean, mostly because he’s a Hunter, and Hunters kill monsters. Benny isn’t a monster, but from what she’s seen of Dean and his brother... They shoot first and ask questions later.  
That is exactly why she has to be careful.  
But at the same time, she doesn’t want to be afraid of Dean. He was worried earlier, during the battle, after he had saved her from the Leviathan. He wasn’t scared of her. He was scared for her.  
But that worries her more.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean keeps an eye on Emma, worried every single time she disappears from his view for longer than five seconds at a time.  
But every time, she reappears, and he has to force himself to resist the urge to call her over so he can’t lose her to some monster.  
But he’s already lost her. He knows that. He knows that he can’t call her his daughter, even when she is, because he gave up that right long ago, the day she died. The very second she was killed by Sam, he lost her.  
But he can’t help but miss it.  
He misses all of the opportunities he’s given up, that he threw away when he salted, burned, and buried her in an unmarked grave on the side of a freakin’ dirt road outside of a dingy little town.  
Yeah, there is now way he can get that time back, or her.

~~~SPN~~~

“How did, uh…” Dean clears his throat, then continues on. “How did you find her?”  
“She found me, actually,” Benny answers. “Emma’s a smart girl. Tough. She followed me in here for weeks before I even knew I was being followed. I was making my way through Purgatory, minding my own business, when I was jumped by another Vamp. Quentin. One of the ones that killed me the first time. He almost ripped my throat out, but not after he made a couple cracks about me knowing you. Emma overheard, and then she stabbed at his neck until I could finish it. After that, we kinda made a team together, and we’ve been going through Purgatory, lookin’ for another way out.”  
“I take it you never found it.”  
“Not one. But since you’re here, with your little firecracker girlfriend, we can get out. Your little girl can go free now.”  
“She’s not my little girl.”  
“Sure she is.”  
“Have you even seen her around me? She can’t even look at me.”  
“She looks at you all the time, Brother, only when you aren’t looking. Just like you look at her. The girl is exactly like you, Dean. You’re both cocky and you don’t trust easy, but you’ve got a chance. When we get out of here, you two are going to be stuck with each other, and it’s gonna be entertaining.”  
“She won’t want to be anywhere near me, Benny.”  
“We’ll see.”  
Dean rolls his eyes, and they don’t say anything for a few minutes.  
“Wait a minute. Brooke is not my girlfriend!”  
He said that a little too loudly, and he can just barely hear Dikaios snort with laughter a few yards in front of them.  
“Awesome. See what you did, Benny?”  
“Come on, boys,” Dikaios says, glancing over her shoulder at Dean with a wink. “We’re almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... I am missing a cap on my tooth, and I have been for about three or four days, maybe, so my jaw hurts like a freakin' Banshee, but I'll live. I also have a pounding headache, and a killer cold from Purgatory or something, so yippee for me? I have Camp this weekend all the way through Thursday or whatever, so I will not be able to update on Saturday or Monday, so I will update this fic on Thursday, and then probably Friday the next week or something. We have to drive for six to eight hours to the camp, and then six to eight hours back home afterwards, so I might not have time to type anything up, and I might not even be able to bring my computer, so let's hope for the best. WHAT THE FRICKIN' FRICK FRACK AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT FAN FICTION FOR LIKE, FIVE DAYS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm gonna die, I'm pretty sure... At least there should be good food. Lots of eggs in the mornings, etc. Toast. Apple sauce. APPLE JUICE!!! XD I LOVE apple juice! It's like, the best juice ever. (As you can see, I love [apple] juice.) Anyway, I must go now, and write more fan fiction and watch a movie with (some of) my family, so yay. Oh, my gosh. My last roommate was nuts, and I spent the whole time at Camp trying to make sure she was on time for everything. I hope my roommate isn't insane or anything this time... Ugh, my tooth hurts. All rightie, guys... Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! God bless, Sweethearts!!!


	124. She Doesn't Need Me

“We’re here,” Dikaios sighs out, frowning.  
“Here?” Dean says, exasperated. “This is it? All I see is a freakin’ wall of dirt!”  
“It’s a disguise, Winchester,” she replies, giving him a brief annoyed look. “If there was a sign, do you think it would be safe? Any monster that dwells here could stumble upon it, release my sister, and she would be free.”  
“Okay, well, if it’s a fake, how do we get to this chick?”  
“Don’t underestimate her power, Dean. She is not just some ‘chick.’ She is the complete opposite of me. While I protect innocence, she destroys it. Her name literally means corruption. Don’t think for a second that she wouldn’t abolish your daughter, along with everyone else here, and every single human, animal, monster, or straight up being that is on earth. She is not one to be miscalculated in her power. There is only one thing to kill her with, and only she knows where that is.”  
“One thing? What is it?”  
“Her weapon. Her true weapon. The one that was forged in the deepest pit, while mine was forged at the highest point in the sky. If she ever got out, and repossessed her weapon, we would all surely perish.”  
“Okay... Well, let’s get this show on the road. How do we get to your sister? I’m guessing there’s a trick to this wall of dirt?”  
“A special key?” Benny suggests, as Emma comes up beside him, the young child watching Dean with big eyes, keeping her distance, but not because of fear.  
“Sadly, it is much simpler. It takes the blood of either a monster, or a deity. That is where I come in. Of course, it doesn’t take much blood. Just a drop would do the trick. Dean, if I could use your knife?”  
He hands her it, and she slices her palm, giving the blade back as she turns to the wall of soil, placing her hand on it.  
Nothing happens at first, but then a portion of the wall starts to glow red hot, and it pulls back to reveal that it is, in fact, a doorway.  
“What the-“  
“That is one heck of a trick,” Benny says, then whistles.  
“I will go first,” Dikaios says to Dean. “Then you. The child and the Vampire will stay out here, and-“  
“No, Benny has to come in. If you think he’s not gonna come in ‘cause he’s a Vamp, we’re gonna have a problem.”  
“I meant no disrespect,” Dikaios replies, putting her hands on her hips like a scolding mother. “As I was trying to say, they need to stay out here, to, A, guard the opening that cannot be closed with us inside, or we will be trapped in there forever, and, B, Emma, your offspring, should not be in there, because then Diafthorá would know about her, and she would use her as a weapon against you, Winchester. If you really think that his being a Vamp would affect my judgement on him, you are greatly mistaken, as one of my oldest and closest friends was a Vampire, until she was killed in two thousand and eleven. I have respect for some Vampires, along with many other creatures that end up here, in Monster Hell. I will never judge anyone because of their species or anything else, except for their actions. And all I have from you so far is arrogance, sarcasm, and pig-headedness. The only reason I haven’t ditched you, is the small fact that I see that you care about your family. I care about mine, and I just want to get in and out of here without anyone dying. So, either follow the plan that will work, or stay out of my way.”  
Silence.  
“Fine,” Dean finally says. “Benny, you stay here and take care of Emma. We’ll be back in a bit.”  
“Your girlfriend sure has a tongue on her,” he replies, grinning as Dean shoots him a look.  
“Benny, I swear…”  
Emma growls a bit, but stops when Dean looks at her.  
“Look, Kid,” he says, kneeling down so they are eye to eye. “I’m not gonna hurt Benny. He’s family, and family never gets...”  
Dean trails off, then swears, running a hand through his hair to give himself a second to think.  
“Emma, I’m not gonna hurt him, or you, okay? I’m gonna go talk to this goddess, and then I’ll be right back, and we’ll get you out of here. We’re all going to get out of here, and no one’s going to be left behind again. Ever, okay? I promise. So we’re gonna get you out of here, and get you some clean clothes that fit, and some shoes, huh? Being barefoot all the time can’t be comfortable. All those pointy sticks and rocks poking you.”  
She stares at him, her green eyes big and round, scared.  
“Uh… Do me a favor, huh? Keep an eye on Benny? He can be a handful. Well, you already know that.”  
He ends with a small chuckle, trying to keep it light, but she just stares at him, as if she’s trying to figure out what’s funny.  
“Okay,” he says, then stands up.

~~~SPN~~~

“Okay,” Dean says, standing up, and Emma watches him turn back to Benny.  
“We’ll be right back.”  
“I know that, Brother. Go in there and help your niece.”  
Dean told him everything on the way there. Why they’re there, about Maddie, everything.  
“And come back in one piece, will you?” Benny adds. “Emma’ll need her father.”  
“She doesn’t need me, Benny,” Dean answers in a tone that says that he doesn’t want Emma to hear, but she does. “You’ve been there for her. She’s better off without me.”  
“That’s a lie, and you know it,” Dikaios says, interrupting them. “We’ll deal with your issues later, Winchester. Right now, we have to blackmail my sister.”  
Emma watches her father disappear into the dark opening, gnawing on the skin of her bottom lip in worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're leaving on Saturday, (in the morning,) so I probably won't be able to update then, but maybe tomorrow? It ends on a cliffhanger, but not nearly as bad as the one after, so I might update tomorrow. We'll see... No promises. I have to make dinner again, and my teeth are still killing me, and I have to do laundry and pack, and more chores, and... UGH. OH, MY GOSH!!! YESTERDAY, AFTER ELEVEN MONTHS OF TRYING TO GET HER TO, I GOT MY BEST FRIEND TO START WATCHING SUPERNATURAL, AND SHE STARTED YESTERDAY SOMETIME, AND SHE IS ON THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON ONE, TWENTY FOUR MINUTES LEFT OF THE EPISODE!!! :D (She would've been farther by now, but she had stuff she had to do.) Anyway, SHE IS ONE OF US!!! (She wants to gank the first Meg, which I find absolutely hilarious.) XD Anyway... The next chapter might be short, but hey, I have a lot of stuff going on here. Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! :) And don't forget! I will NOT be updating Saturday or Monday this week, because I will be at Camp. I will post an update either on the 14th or the 15th. :) I CAN'T WAIT!!! What are your opinions on the fic? I know that there are a lot of chapters, which I kinda feel bad for, because APPARENTLY, some people don't like reading fics that long, but most of the chapters are shorter, (sadly,) so whatever. I'm busy. I update twice most every week. That equals a lot of short chapters. Sadly, I have a life outside of fan fiction, etc. Okay... I must go now. Maybe I can get in some more writing on another fic of mine, (Copy And Paste,) before bed... What? I can dream. God bless, Sweethearts!!! :D


	125. Shut Your Mouth, Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just realized... Two more months until my birthday. (I need to study for my test more... Well, my peacefulness just got ruined.)

Dean makes a sound of utter disgust.  
“It smells in here.”  
“Don’t be a baby,” Dikaios snaps back, three feet in front of him, although he can’t see that, as it is pitch black.  
“I’m not a baby,” he mumbles.  
“Then don’t act like one!”  
“Says the one that turns people into them!”  
“Precisely. I work with them on a daily basis, so I know that you are acting exactly like one.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are, too, you child.”  
“I am not! How much further?”  
“Not much. Shut up.”  
“Are we there yet?” Dean asks, just to annoy her.  
“No, we’re not, you infant! Oh, my freakin’ gosh! Do you ever be quiet?”  
He smirks, knowing that she can’t see him.  
“Quit smirking.”  
“How did you know that I was-“  
“I could feel it. Now wipe it off before I punch it off.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he says, now grinning like a doofus.  
“Freakin’ Winchesters,” Dikaios murmurs under her breath. “So frigging childish. And stubborn.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Shut up. I see a light.”  
“Don’t go towards it.”  
“Shut your mouth, Winchester.”  
They continue on, weapons out, until they literally fall out of the hole, collapsing onto the floor.  
Well, one of them lands on the floor. The other lands on top of the first.  
“Get off me, you jerk!” Dikaios exclaims, ticked off.  
“Oh, come on. You flirt, but when it gets hot, you back down?”  
“Just get off of me, you arrogant-“  
“Wow,” a new voice says, laughing. “Sis, you, uh, really have changed since last I saw you.”  
“Diafthorá,” Dikaios mumbles, then pushes Dean off with her palm in his face.  
They both stand up, Dean grinning, and Dikaios blushing, which makes Dean grin even more.  
They both look around, taking in the large cavern they’re in. Monstrous, lit with torches that are lined up on the walls, the whole room big and open and round. In the middle lies a large cage, made out of what looks to be metal that hasn’t quite set, swirling while forming bars, that are set in black stone that is riddled with brick red that never seems to stop moving, like oil and water, trying to mix but is unable to, never resting in its churning. There doesn’t seem to be an opening to the cage at all, so it is difficult for Dean to figure out how exactly Diafthorá could escape.  
Diafthorá, a woman that looks just like Dikaios, but a lot calmer at this moment, with irises that are almost completely white, instead of almost black, like Dikaios’, sits in the very middle of the large cage, wearing a dress made of what looks like dark animal fur, that goes down almost to her ankles, her feet covered by what seems to be moccasins.  
“Sister,” Dikaios says to Diafthorá. “It’s been a while.”  
“It has,” she agrees. “Have you finally realized your mistake and come to ask for forgiveness? Have you come to free me? Have you come to deliver to me a pet?”  
She eyes Dean up and down, licking her lips, teasing.  
“Sister, I have come for your help.”  
“What? One of your little charity works backfire? I told you, Sister. Take, or be stolen from. Don’t give your power to turn humans back in time. Take that power that you possess, and use it to your advantage.”  
“I like what I do, Diafthorá,” Dikaios snaps back at her, hand on her weapon.  
“And I enjoy what I do.”  
“You steal people’s youth! You take their innocence from them.”  
“We have similar occupations. We are alike.”  
“We are nothing alike. I protect. You destroy and corrupt. If I didn’t need your help, I wouldn’t even be down here.”  
“Ouch,” Diafthorá says, then sighs heavily. “What do you need, exactly?”  
“I need you to transfer enough power to me so I can turn someone from five to her proper age. She’s almost fifteen.”  
“That’s a lot of power, Sis. Why would I just hand that over? Why would I even help you? Do you have something I want?”  
“I have your weapon,” Dikaios says, lying.  
“If you had it with you, I would be able to sense it, Dikaios. You can’t fool me.”  
“Not with me. It’s safe, but I can leave and be back with it within ten minutes. It is in my possession, I assure you.”  
“Is that so? And what, pray tell, will you do with it, if I refuse to assist you in your troubles?”  
“I will use it on you.”  
“You’ll kill me? Wow. You have changed. And not just the fact that you have a boy-toy. A mortal, no less.”  
“Don’t doubt me, Sister. I will protect my charges at all cost.”  
There is a long pause, heavy silence between the two sisters, both staring at the other without blinking.  
“You know what?” Diafthorá finally says, breaking the silence. “I believe you. I will give you what you need.”  
“Good.”  
“Sadly, though... All these years, I have grown weak, it seems. In this cage, I can barely conjure up a wind in here. I must clasp hands with you, Sister.”  
“Not going to happen.”  
“Fine,” she says with an overdramatic sigh, rising from her position on the floor. “I wanted to save you from it, but I believe you aren’t worth it anymore. You deserted me long ago, and you do not even care. I suppose I will just have to bury you both, you and your suitor.”  
And with those words, she raises her hands, and the cage collapses around her, crumbling to pieces. The ground shakes underneath Dean and Dikaios, throwing them from side to side as they fight to keep their footing steady.  
The last thing Dean sees is Diafthorá disappear into thin air, as the cavern’s ceiling collapses on top of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like I am updating on Saturday. Huh. Anyway, sorry this isn't the Friday update, I guess, but I've been busy, and my computer just flipped out a little around fifteen minutes ago, so bleh. Here's the update, and remember: No update on Monday, but I might be able to update on Thursday. You never know. (Doo doo do do do. Mana mana. Do do do do. Mana mana. Do doo do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do do do do do do do do!) No, I am not sorry for that. :) Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, or, heck, to shake things up, TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas! :) :D Wish me luck at Camp!!! We have an eight to ten hour drive ahead of us later, and it's gonna be interesting. God bless, Sweethearts!!! (LET'S HOPE I CAN FIND AN INTERNET SPOT OF SOME KIND AT CAMP!) :O


	126. He Can't Be Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Camp! Sorry this isn't Thursday. I finally got it all typed up. I will update on Saturday as well, and the updates should continue as they normally do as far as I know.

Emma gnaws on her bottom lip, worry buried in her gut.  
“They’ll be okay, Bien-aimé,” Benny assures, trying to comfort her.  
Emma frees her lip from her sharp teeth and sniffs the air, beginning to growl.  
The ground begins to shake, trembling, and the opening in the wall starts to cave in, the ceiling crumbling down until the hole is sealed.  
Emma and Benny stare at the space where the hole used to be, shocked.  
Emma doesn’t even breathe for a few seconds.  
‘No, no, no. No, this can’t happen. This can’t be happening! He can't be in there! He can't still be in there. That would mean that he's dead. He can't be dead!'  
Her thought are muddled and fast, mixing together the longer it goes on. Benny pulls her close, her heart thumping wildly, her mind reeling with the weight of the shock, her breathing heavy and labored, afraid.  
She doesn’t cry.  
She was just beginning to care. The problem is, she’s cared for a while now.  
She just didn’t want to admit it.

~~~SPN~~~

Emma stares at where the hole once was, afraid, but she can’t voice it.  
And then, with a flash of white light, blinding her momentarily, Dean and Dikaios are standing there, right in front of her.

~~~SPN~~~

“What the-“ Dean starts, but is interrupted by Emma tackling him.  
At first, he thinks that he is going to get mauled, gonna die, but even though her claws dig into his sides, and she’s gripping tight, he soon realizes that he isn’t being mauled.  
He’s being hugged.  
By some miracle, his daughter is hugging him. With her own free will, her choice, she is clinging onto him like he’s something she would die without. Like she actually cares. That she needs him to be there for her, to support her, and care for her.  
It is pure desperation. He knows that she’s desperate, hurting, and scared.  
He just doesn’t know that she’s scared for him.  
Still, he slowly lets himself hug her back, his daughter that he’s afraid to call his own, and he wraps his arms around her, her bony ribs poking him, her nails digging in.  
“I barely got us out,” Dikaios tells Benny a few feet away, glancing at Dean and Emma. “She’s free. The moment we stepped foot in there, she knew. She’s-“  
The ground begins to shake again, trembling.  
Emma holds onto Dean tighter, staring at her father as he looks around, frantic, looking for the reason for the ground’s shaking.  
It stops, and everyone just looks around, stressed and anxious.  
“She’s out,” Dikaios whispers, pale. “She’s on earth.”  
Crap.  
“She’s going to kill everyone,” Dikaios says, squaring her shoulders. “We need to get out of here. We’ll have to...”  
“What?” Dean asks, holding Emma just a little closer, worried that the ground will begin to shake again and swallow her whole.  
“We need to find her weapon. We’ll have to kill her. It’s the only way to stop my sister from murdering thousands upon thousands of people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my head hurts, so I'm gonna make this quick. Camp was good, I have a headache, updates will continue as usual as far as I know, and you guys should check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless, Sweeties!!! :)


	127. Aw, Munchies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It technically isn't Saturday. It's Sunday. I had a little trouble finding where exactly I put a large chunk of this chapter... I thought I wrote it in my notebook... I wrote it on Facebook messenger to myself...Very smooth, Vania. Very smooth. (Like chunky peanut butter.) Anyway, here's the chapter. I am tired, and my head hurts, but hopefully this chapter isn't super short. It's kinda hard to tell until it's already up.

“Her weapon?” Dean asks, still holding onto Emma, who is tense and is still clinging onto his jacket for dear life. ”The one that only she knows where it is?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, great. Awesome. That’s just fan-freakin’-tastic. How the heck are we supposed to find it?”  
“She’ll be heading to get her sword.”  
“And?”  
“Do I have to spell it all out for you?”  
“Amuse me.”  
“Winchester, you are such an enormous-“  
“You two are scaring Emma!” Benny exclaims, interrupting their fight.  
Sure enough, Emma is clutching onto Dean’s jacket, her eyes glowing yellow, sparks of anxiety in her eyes.  
“Emma…” Dean says, trailing off, but he tries again, trying to get her to calm down. ”Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...”  
‘I didn’t want to scare her.’  
“How do we get out of here?” Benny asks, knowing that the best thing for Emma is for her to get to a safer place. “Purgatory’s not exactly the easiest nut to crack. Do you have a plan, Brother?”  
“I made a deal with Crowley. He’s gonna get us out. Any time now.”

~~~SPN~~~

“What the…?” Valeska starts, then trails off once she realizes where she is.  
“Aw, munchies,” she sighs out, slipping her Angel Blade from her sleeve. “I was just about to give Violet a bath!”  
“Hello, Love.”  
“Crowley,” the Angel says, spinning around slowly to face him. “Is there any particular reason why I am in Hell?”  
“There’s been a bit of an accident. I made a deal with Squirrel, and now I am having a little trouble with my end of it.”  
“What? A deal? Why can’t you keep a deal? He made a deal?!?”  
“Not a soul deal, Pet. A bargain. He owes me a favor. He owes me a lot of favors, actually, whether he knows it or not, but this one is special. In any case, I cannot keep the deal we made without, to my great disdain, your help.”  
“My help?”  
“Your assistance in retrieving Dean, along with the goddess he fancies.”  
“How do you know he likes her? And what goddess?”  
“It’s obvious. I didn’t have to look at them for more than three seconds to see that.”  
“Wait a second. You said retrieve. Where are they?”  
“Squirrel and his date are in Purgatory.”  
“Purgatory?!? Again? Freakin’ Winchesters. Why can’t you go get them?”  
“I have business to tend to, unlike some, who sit up on clouds all day.”  
“We don’t sit on clouds, Demon. For your information, I just got back from a very important meeting with another Angel. This is my only time to give my dog a bath, and you’re sucking it up.”  
“If you say so, Pet,” Crowley says calmly, then takes a long drink from his glass of liquor. “All I need you to do is fetch Squirrel and the deity. Not too hard for you?”  
“Why would I even do it? I hate you! I’ve been in Hell since Adam and Eve were cast out of The Garden! And you took my wings! You’re lucky I haven’t ripped your limbs off and burned your eyes out.”  
“Calm down, Pet. This is why I summonsed you, and not that giraffe, Castiel. Or any of the other winged-“  
“Say it, and I will tear out your lungs and feed them to you.”  
“I needed someone who could go through Purgatory, and not get left behind, and can also actually get the job done without poking fun.”  
“I’m not good at jokes.”  
“I’ve heard. I will give you passage in and out of Purgatory, and, in return-“  
The ground shakes, Hell crumbling at the edges, and then it stops.  
“What was that?”  
“Sounds like the goddess of corruption got out of Purgatory.”  
He looks down at his drink, frowning slightly when he sees the bit of ceiling that is stuck in his drink. He sighs, then turns and puts his glass down, grabs another, and pours some more amber-colored alcohol in the new glass, taking a sip as he turns back to the young Angel, who is still trying to process what he just said a moment before.  
“What?!?”  
“Diafthorá is on earth now. Without you, Squirrel isn’t going to leave Purgatory again anytime soon.”  
“You’re just going to leave him to rot?”  
“No, because you are going to fetch him for me. In, out, free, done. They’ll kill the goddess just like they always do. Dean Winchester has a knack for killing immortals.”  
“Why do you think I’ll get him out?”  
“You are BFF’s with Sam’s daughter, yes? Little Madeline is, according to my sources, five years old, and quickly regaining her memories back. Dean is currently in Purgatory with the goddess of innocence. The Child Angel and the goddess of innocence together? Ring a bell?”  
“No, it cannot be.”  
“Ding, ding, ding, and the bell has been rung. Another Angel gets their wings.”  
“That prophecy isn’t supposed to be true. They say it’s just an old tale my brothers and sisters made to keep believing in something when we were alone.”  
“I assure you, it is very real.”  
Valeska mumbles the word ‘fudge,’ and then sighs.  
“Fine, you arrogant, self-centered backstabber. Let’s do this. Send me to Purgatory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? What do you think? Just a little side quest thing going on before we get to cute family and hugs and healing for our baby, Emma, and then Maddie goes off to public school! (AKA, Purgatory, but with drugs, more stupid rules that don't make sense, and even more mental breakdowns! <3 Hurray for us!!! I mean, seriously... Chicks can't have a BRA STRAP showing a teeny tiny splash of black that is less than an inch of anything without some idiot freaking out, but dudes can not wear belts and sag down past their knees?!? IN CLASS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? AND, OH, NO!!!! HEAVEN FORBID!!!!!!!!!!!!! SKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIRLS HAVE SKIN, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A STRAIGHT BOY IN HIGH SCHOOL, AND I CAN'T CONTROL MY SEXUAL URGES WHEN I SEE A SHOULDER! HELP ME, TEACHER! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE, BECAUSE I'M A PERVERT!!! QUICK! SET UP MORE RULES SO THAT GIRLS CAN'T SHOW EVEN A TINY BIT OF A SHOULDER! THEY DON'T HAVE THESE RULES IN COLLEGE, AND THE GUYS DO COMPLETELY FINE, AND SO DO THE GIRLS, BUT I CAN'T!!! I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL!!! THE SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TOO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O )  
> Anyway...I know that not all boys are like that. I am friends with one in particular who is not a perv, so... TAKE THAT, SCHOOL! I need to stop now... I'll be ranting all day long. Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas! (They have really good fics.) I have church tomorrow, but now I'm not really sleepy... Oh, boy. I'm toast. I just spent nearly a half an hour writing all this, so you can clearly see how long it takes me to write a simple note at the end of a fic... Also, my space bar is going wonky, so oy... I have to click harder on it than the other keys. Anyway, I will update on Monday, hopefully on time. :) God bless you, Sweeties!!! :D


	128. A Small Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was going to update last night, and then it turns out that we went to the gym, and then I was busy when we got home, and then, poof, bedtime, and I was still busy, and I never got to update. I just realized today, and ugh. Sorry, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it, but I don't know if it is long or not, so let's just hope for the best...

“Any time now,” Dean says, and then, with a flash of light, Valeska is standing in front of them.  
“What the-“  
“Dean, we don’t have much time. We have to hurry.”  
“Valeska? What the heck are you doing? How did you get here?”  
“Crowley.”  
“Crowley? What?!?”  
“Long story. Look, we- Wait, who are these people?”  
“What? Oh, that’s the goddess or whatever of-“  
“I know of her. I meant the Vampire and the child.”  
“My friend, Benny, and, uh, this is...” He absently pulls Emma closer, as her eyes study the Angel carefully. “Emma, my, uh, kid.”  
“Oh. Wait, you Winchester boys are just… Ugh. Never mind. Come on, we need to get out of here. Diafthorá’s going to kill a lot of people if we don’t stop her in time, before she gets to her sword.”  
“How do you know about all of this?”  
“Crowley filled me in a little. The rest comes from a prophecy.”  
“Another prophecy? You gotta be kidding me.”  
“Sadly, no, I am not. Here, I’ll just call for Crowley. He said to use this Moonstone to signal when I have found you.”  
The silver rock begins to glow in her hands, and then it fades away, the stone melting into mist.  
“Where did it go?”  
“It always does that,” Valeska responds, waiting.  
“Well, what’s supposed to happen now?”  
“What was supposed to happen,” that familiar voice says, as Crowley appears. “Was that you were going to blink, and then magically appear on earth. But that didn’t exactly pan out.”  
“Crowley, what are we still doing here?” Valeska demands.  
“I said, safe passage for Squirrel, you, and the deity. Not a Vampire and the product of another one-night stand from Dean.”  
“Hey, watch it,” Dean snaps, pulling Emma closer, who glares at the Demon.  
“In any case, I did say that those two could get out of Purgatory.”  
“If you don’t let Benny and Emma out of here, I swear, I will-“  
“But, I will for a price.”  
“A price? Of course,” Valeska grumbles. “With Demons, it’s always gotta be a price. What do you want?”  
“Not much. You will just owe me a little favor.”  
“I don’t owe you anything, you slimy-“  
“Fine. Then the Vampire and brat can just stay here. There is no way they are going to make it to that portal again, anyway. I suppose this is the famous Benny Dean has told me so much about? You know, when we were best friends, torturing people, drinking to our heart’s content.”  
“Shut up,” Dean snaps, fully knowing that Crowley is right.  
Emma and Benny could never make it to that portal, and even if they did, how would they get out? Dean would have to be there, and can he really get them both there in one piece? Last time, he got Benny out, barely, but Cas was left behind, and even though he did make it out another way, it was close, and it didn’t turn out well at all.  
“Always the clever one,” Crowley replies.  
“Fine,” the Hunter growls out. “What do you want?”  
“As I said, a favor. But not from you. I would just love to have an Angel in my debt.”  
“A small favor, Demon,” Valeska says in a level tone. “I am not your personal slave.”  
“Whatever you say, Pet.”  
“Now get us out of here, before any more monsters come to smite us.”

~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~

“Holy-“  
Sam was just minding his own business, trying not to make it awkward, although it already was, while he tried to figure out how to start a conversation with his own kid. Of course, the whole time he was being a doofus, Maddie just stared at him, waiting for him to actually say something worth responding to.  
She’s five. She doesn’t waste her words, unlike some kids her age.  
Then again, her real age is almost fifteen, so she isn’t exactly a normal kid.  
But as they were doing their awkward stare-down, they were interrupted by five people suddenly standing in their motel room.  
Sam’s first response to anyone appearing in his motel room uninvited is to get ready to shoot, right after he gets Maddie out of the danger zone. Funny enough, that means that she jumps underneath the bed to hide.  
“Sammy, chill. It’s just us.”  
“Dean? What the- Is that Benny?”  
Before Dean can answer, the small child in his arms lets out a fearful scream, and shrinks back into his arms, her claws now out, her sharp teeth showing as she growls at Sam, her eyes glowing.  
“What is that?”  
“She is Emma. Put your gun away! You’re scaring her.”  
Sam does, very slowly, as every single move from him makes Emma either growl or shrink back in fear.  
“How-“  
“Crowley took Brooke and me to Purgatory to get her sister to turn back Maddie, and we ran into Benny and Emma on the way to the chick. We found Brooke’s sister, Diafthorá, who got loose, and now she is trying to get to her sword of power or whatever, so she can gank half the world. Valeska’s here because she was supposed to pull us out of Purgatory, but Crowley dropped us here.”  
“What?!?”  
“I’ll explain later. Where’s Maddie?”  
“Uh…”  
“Dude! Did you lose her?”  
“No, I didn’t! She’s hiding, ‘cause you just appeared out of nowhere!”  
“Maddie, Sweetheart, come on out.”  
“Dee?” Maddie says, coming out only because now she knows that it is safe.  
She stares at Emma, who is still in Dean’s arms, and then she grins.  
Emma stares at her, and then she squirms out of Dean’s arms, curious because, right there in front of her, is another kid. But this one’s normal! This kid didn’t grow up in only a few days.  
“How is Emma alive?” She overhears Sam, the man who killed her, say, and she looks to see that he is way too close to Benny and Dean to be comfortable.  
She jumps in between them, sharp teeth out, ready to rip open a throat if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update on Saturday, hopefully. This has been a busy last few days for me, and I'm kinda tired... Well, we're getting to anger and angst and pain and battle and family-ness, so yay? Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla. :) God bless you, Sweethearts!!!


	129. But He Hurt Me

Emma growls at Sam, ready to rip his throat out if he makes even the slightest move towards Dean.  
Maddie stares at the scene playing out before her, wide-eyed and confused.  
Who is this child? She’s growling at Sammy, standing in front of Dean, her sharp teeth bared at the youngest brother.  
And who on earth is that other man? Benny? Who’s that? Why is the other little girl wearing ragged clothes that are much too big for her? Where did these people come from? She recognizes the nice lady who was dressed up as an officer, and later was in a book that had a cool picture of her in armor, the same armor she wears now. And who is the other lady, with hair the color of the brightest cartoon cherry ever? She has pretty eyes.  
Who are these people? And how did they suddenly appear? Why was Dean with them?  
Why is this little girl growling at Maddie’s dad? Should she be scared for him?  
“Emma, what the heck are you doing?” Dean exclaims.  
“Dean, what the heck?’ Sam exclaims.  
Emma growls more, her sharp teeth out, warning him.  
“Emma, Sweetheart,” Dean says, not daring to touch her in case she decides to attack his brother. “Calm down, okay? Look, Sam’s not gonna hurt anyone, all right? Sam isn’t… Sammy’s not going to do anything like that, see?”  
Sam shifts a little, causing Emma to growl again, making everyone in the room freeze.  
“Emma, I need you to calm down,” Dean says, kneeling so that they are seeing eye to eye. “I know that you’re scared, and you think that Sam’s gonna do something to someone, but you can’t attack Sam, okay? He’s one of the good guys, Sweetheart. He’s my brother. So you have to calm down.”  
“But he hurt me,” Emma whispers, her voice cracking, along with Dean’s heart.  
Maddie can clearly see from her point of view everyone’s reactions to that small sentence.  
Sammy. Guilty.  
The woman with red hair and pretty eyes. Confused, and also on guard for anyone to move the wrong way, aware of danger.  
Warrior lady. Her teeth are gritted, her eyes filled with anger, but sympathy for the child.  
Benny. He wears a sort of stoic facial expression, but he carefully watches Emma, ready to act, ready to give someone a hug or punch their face in. Whichever one is needed first.  
And Dean? He’s just downright heartbroken. She can see the guilt in his eyes, that fire that tells him that anything bad that happens is his fault, even if it had nothing to do with him.  
But before anyone can say anything, react verbally to what Emma whispered, another person appears in the room, right in front of Maddie.  
Maddie can’t even scream before the woman grabs her, and Maddie blacks out, the two disappearing from the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was longer, but I guess it really isn't. All right, I feel horrible right now, for multiple reasons, so I'm just going to tell you now... I will try to update on Monday, but if I feel as bad as I do now, (or worse,) I am not updating. Sorry, guys, but this is so not the best time to be hunched over a computer for hours on end, trying to write the chapters out in the perfect way. I am tired. Good night, and have a blessed day/night. :)  
> Oh, and that was seriously the first thing Emma has said in a long time, courtesy of TheAngelThyla. Please check out her, and also CreatingNebulas, because they both ROCK!  
> God bless!!! :D


	130. Ring Around The Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating!!! Yay!!! :D Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, but warning... This chapter ends on ANOTHER cliffhanger! Because what's a story without soul-crushing cliffhangers that make you want to scream?

“Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posie… Ashes, ashes…”  
Maddie opens her eyes, her head pounding, seeing the icy ceiling of a frozen cave, lit only by a small fire that is a few yards away from her.  
“Wakey, wakey,” the woman that was just singing a moment before says, her voice echoing throughout the cavity.  
Maddie looks around, seeing that she’s in a dimly-lit cave of some sort.  
“Well, look who’s awake!” Diafthorá exclaims, overly excited.  
“Wh-where’s Sammy?” Maddie says, shivering. “And Dee?”  
“Oh, probably looking for you.”  
“Where am I?”  
Maddie moves closer to the fire, shivering, her teeth chattering.  
“Obviously, in a cave in a mountain located in Alaska. Frozen wasteland, icy, desolate. I know, I know. It is not the homiest place on this puny earth, but you know what? I kinda like it. It’s as cold as my soul. Well, if I had one.”  
“You’re something my mommy would call a ‘Grade-A Wacko.’ And some words I’m not allowed to say.”  
“Well, we both know that your ‘mommy’ won’t be calling anyone anything anytime soon.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I actually want a lot of things, a lot of which you can’t get me, but as for what I want with you? Well, you are one of my sister’s charges, and she, for some reason unknown to me, protects her charges. This means that you, my little tiger, are my lure to get her here. And after I am finished with her, I will feast on your youth. You know, unless you freeze to death first. Mortals don’t last long in below zero weather, even with a fire.”

~~~SPN~~~

“There’s no trace of them!”  
“Sammy, calm down. We’ll find her. Brooke, got anything on where your sister could be hiding Maddie?”  
“No. I’m afraid that I’ve already tried to find her, but she has set up the proper precautions to keep me from tracking her. I’m trying to break through the spells, but they are strong. She’s always been the stronger sister.”  
“I’ve tried to track her,” Valeska pipes up. “I tried to locate Maddie as well, but Diafthorá has set up anti-Angel spells as well. I can’t find them.”  
“There has to be a way!”  
Emma begins to growl, but this time not at Sam.  
‘What is it, Bien-aimé?” Benny asks her, knowing to trust her when she reacts randomly to something he is not aware of yet.  
The room starts to shake, the cheap clock that hangs on the motel room’s wall falling to the floor, breaking, everyone struggling to keep a steady footing.  
“Dikaios,” Diafthorá says, her voice there, her body not. “I have your charge here, and I will drink of her youth, unless you come and battle with me. Let’s end this, sister. Meet me at the mount in Alaska. You might want to hurry. Madeline will not last long here. If you don’t get here soon, I will allow her to freeze to death.”  
Then, with a brilliant flash of light, they are left alone in the motel room, the mini earthquake dwindling to nothing, leaving them all shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas, because they both ROCK!!! :D I will try to update on Saturday, like usual. I've been trying to make the chapters longer, but it's kind of hard, for more than one reason. SO... MANY... CHORES... Bleh. XD Oh, by the way, I did not forget about Garth. Believe it or not, on earth, it's only been a few hours, and Garth was just ditched by Crowley when he snatched up Dikaios as he was sending Dean and her to Purgatory. Crowley knocked him out, he's still knocked out, but that's kind of normal for Garth, so he'll be fine. :) The next chapter should take care of Diafthorá, hopefully have an epic fight scene, and some awesomeness from our little Maddie. :) XD YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 We'll get more of Emma soon, and then we'll have some healing for this little family, hatred towards Sam from Emma, Maddie taking care of Emma, and hopefully some father-daughter time for each of the Winchester fathers and daughters. Oh, and a birthday is coming up! Yay!!! :D God bless you, dudes!!! XD


	131. Can We Go Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live.

“Hello, Diafthorá.”  
“Well… You finally came to face me.”  
“Let the child go, sister.”  
Maddie shivers close to the small fire, watching the two deities.  
“And why would I ever do that?” The eldest says, spinning her blade in her hand, a playful glint in her eye.  
“If you let her go back to her family, I will surrender. I will not put up a fight, and I will allow you to take my life. But only if you leave the people on this earth alone, and set this child free.”  
“Oh, Dikaios. You actually think that I want to kill you.”  
“You do not?”  
“No. I want you to know what it was like, to be in that pit for years without anyone to talk to. I want you to feel the pain I have endured. I don’t want you to die. I care for you too much for that. I hate you too much to let you out that easy. I want you to suffer.”  
Diafthorá lunges for Dikaios, her sword out, but Dikaios dodges, her own weapon swinging for her sister’s neck. Both weapons clang together, and the two goddesses battle, both trying to disarm the other.

~~~SPN~~~

The boys were planning to just show up, gank Diafthorá, and save Maddie, but it didn’t quite work out that way.  
They ended up appearing in the middle of the battle between Dikaios and Diafthorá, the former currently with her own blade at her throat.  
Sam goes to get Maddie, who is cowering by the fire, freezing to death, ice on her clothes, and Dean and Valeska go for Diafthorá, but she sees them coming and leaves Dikaios, diving for Maddie, grabbing her before Sam can reach her.  
The small child squirms, her teeth chattering, Diafthorá’s blade at her throat.  
“No one move,” the deity says, holding Maddie close, her blade less than an inch from her throat. “Or Maddie will receive a rather large and rather deadly hole in her neck, no charge.”  
Sam, Dean, and Valeska are thrown against the wall by an unseen force, pinned there, unable to speak, move, forced to watch, helpless.  
“Oh, sweet little mortals,” Diafthorá giggles. “Well, and Angel. The magic I am using traps you as well, little birdie, so you won’t be going anywhere.”  
“Let them go,” Dikaios says, her voice level, but filled with anger.  
“Or what? I have the upper hand here, and you know it.”  
“Let them go, Diafthorá. Please, I beg of you. Do whatever you want with me. Just don’t hurt them.”  
“I have waited centuries for this moment. Just this one perfect moment, where I have you exactly where I want you, and you can’t stop me from doing what I want. And what I want to do right now, is kill every single one of your new friends, right after I undo the work you did on little Madeline.”  
Diafthorá grabs Maddie’s hair with her free hand, and the icy cave is filled with a bright light, effectively blinding everyone, and when the light dwindles down to just the small fire remaining, Maddie is standing there, wearing jeans and a long-sleeved T-Shirt, a teenager once again.  
“See this, Madeline?” Diafthorá says, practically singing the words. “You see how your life is? You, your daddy, your uncle, your Angel friend… You’re all going to die. I am going to take this sword I hold against your throat, and I will use it to smite them all. I am going to kill them, right after I kill you. Do me a favor, and tell me if it hurts.”  
“You first,” Maddie says, and grabs the sword, the blade cutting into her palm as she twists around, and shoves it through the deity’s chest.  
The woman lets out a shriek, her arms flying out towards Maddie, her nails scratching at her, as the life drains from her eyes, and she falls to the ground, the blade buried in her chest.  
Sam, Dean, and Valeska are released, sinking to the ground, no longer pinned to the wall.  
“Maddie!"  
Sam wraps his daughter in a hug, and she shivers.  
“Dad, what the heck just happened?” Maddie exclaims, pulling back so she can look around. “Why are we in a freezing cave?”  
“My sister captured you,” Dikaios answers, retrieving her sword from the ground.  
“Oh. Yeah. Great.”  
“Maddie, you’re bleeding.”  
“Huh?”  
Valeska grabs her hand, and her Grace pours into her palm, and the gash on Maddie’s palm and the scratches on her face heal.  
“There you go.”  
“Thanks. Can we go now? Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my poor precious cinnamon buns of pain... Well, Maddie's a teenager again, and now they have to sort out some stuff. For one, Emma hates Sam, and avoids him like the plague... That's gonna be interesting. Have any ideas on what to do next with this fic? Anyway, please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because their fics rock!!! :D God bless you, dudes! I will update on Monday,. :) Have a blessed day/night!


	132. Blink.

Valeska dropped us back at the motel, and I had no idea what to do. For some reason, I was exhausted.  
Garth, who had been knocked out by Crowley and had just regained consciousness shortly after I ganked Diafthorá, said that it was time for him to go back to his wife. (AWWW, he's married!)  
Valeska went back to Gabriel in Heaven, and Benny just tried to keep Emma and Dad away from each other.  
I do not know why.  
Dean is currently talking to Emma in hushed tones a few feet away from me and Benny.  
"So, you're, um, Dean's friend?" I ask Benny, glancing over at Dad, who is trying to keep busy by packing stuff up.  
"Yeah."  
"What's up with Emma despising my dad? I'm guessing you know.”  
"You should probably ask him that.”  
"I doubt I'd get a straight answer."  
"That's fair. All right. Emma's an Amazon. She's Dean's daughter, and her mission was to kill Dean. Sam killed her before she could. She did it because her clan said to, and Sam did it to protect his brother. They both have their reasons.”  
“Does she still want to kill Dean? Because it doesn’t look like it.”  
“No, she doesn’t. She never wanted to.”  
“Good. I don’t think we could handle fighting her. I can see that Dean cares about her.”  
“Yeah, she’s a good egg. Will you do me a favor?”  
“It depends...”  
“I need to handle a few things alone, out of town. Which means that Emma can’t tag along. I can’t take her with me. She’s Dean’s. She’s not going to be happy. When someone leaves Emma, she gets bad. It takes a while for her to open up, but once she has, she takes it hard. So, when I leave for a while… It isn’t going to go well with that kid.”  
“So, what do you need me to do?”  
“Dean’s a good man, but he’s going to have trouble with Emma. And Emma is scared of Sam, which complicates things. So I need you to take care of Emma while I’m gone. She won’t trust Dean for a while, but you are on neutral ground.”  
“You want me to help her.”  
“It will take her a few weeks to open up again. She doesn’t trust easy, but I have a feeling that she’ll trust you.”  
“Okay. Of course I’ll help.”

~~~SPN~~~

Well, that was not pretty.  
I am so confused. It just went by so fast.  
Here’s what happened:  
Benny explained to everyone else that he had to leave for a while.  
Emma cried, growled at Dad, and wouldn’t let anyone else near her, except for me for some reason. She tried to scratch everyone else, including Benny, (I guess she got really ticked at him,) but she let me near.  
Dad wanted to know where Dikaios was, (I guess she vanished earlier,) so we could figure out what to do next, and Dean said that we were going to let her go, because she’s not gonna be doing anything stupid or anything like that. Dad relented, because obviously, she really was just trying to help.  
Basically, I was told to pack up, because now we’re going back to the Bunker.  
I packed up my stuff, and I put myself in charge of helping Emma get ready.  
Okay, do you even know how hard it is to give a four year old a bath and get said four year old dressed in clothes that are smaller than what she has been wearing, (adult clothes that have probably been taken from dead monster corpses in Purgatory, yuck,) and make sure that she doesn’t flip out? I mean, she basically let me help her without complaint, but that just made it even more painful, because she just looks so empty inside, I want to cry.  
I can’t even believe what this little girl has been through. She has scratches and claw marks and bite marks everywhere, slashes that have healed up to only scars, ugly and brutal scars that are still slightly pink. I gave her three baths, and I washed her hair so many times that I lost count.  
She is now squeaky clean, wearing some clean clothes that Dad got when I was turned into a five year old. They practically swallow her, since she’s so frail and tiny, but it’s better than what she was wearing before.  
She’s so tiny, and broken, I want to hunt down every single monster that ever hurt her and slaughter them all. I wish I could erase the Hell that she has gone through from her mind, and let her start fresh, with no memories of any of it, and no scars on her malnourished and pale body.  
She’s staring at me right now, barefoot, but I don’t have the heart to make her wear shoes.  
“You’re not used to shoes, huh?”  
She just stares at me, and then blinks.  
“Well, you don’t have to wear them right now, if you don’t want to. Do you want to wear them?”  
Blink.  
“If you don’t want to answer, I am completely fine with that. I won’t force you to talk.”  
Blink.  
“Want to tell me when you last ate?”  
No answer.  
“Will you blink twice if you’re hungry?”  
Blink, blink.  
“Okay. Come on, we’ll get you something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
> Okay, so... I was going to go in a different direction, but I have a very strong feeling that Emma and Maddie need to be stuck alone for a while... I just think that that needs to happen. Like, right now. So... Um, I am going to update on Wednesday, and it will be a longer chapter... I don't even know why really, but I really want this to happen.  
> Anyway, so just be prepared for that.  
> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas, guys! They are really good writers. :) God bless you, dudes! :D Night!


	133. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday update! Yay!!! It's a little shorter than I wanted, but to make up for that, I am going to post tomorrow, I swear.

“Hey, guys? Emma’s hungry, so we need to get some food before we hit the… Road. Whoa.”  
The motel room is… Um, not a motel room anymore? What the frick?  
“Emma, stay in there, okay?” I tell her, pushing her back into the bathroom, just in case.  
Where the heck are we? This place is weird. It looks kind of like a great hall or something, with pillars and nothing else that I can see. The edges of the room are covered in shadows, but the light from the bathroom lights up some of the room, but not much.  
“Welcome,” a slimy voice says. “We’ve been expecting you.”  
“Where are you, you creep? Come out into the open so I can slit your neck.”  
“Foolish mortal,” it says with a hiss, and a scaly thing slips out from the shadows.  
Ew. That thing is so… Creepy. How do I even describe it? Um, ugly, grotesque, and just full blown ick. Yeah, that just about covers the ew-ness.  
“Sever one head, and two more will take its place,” one head hisses out, and it smiles.  
Ew. Ew, ew, ew! No, gross. I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing that.  
The thing has three heads, each head with one very long neck of its own connecting to one full body.  
It’s a human body, but with Hydra-like heads and necks and stuff. Ugh, it’s all scaly on its necks and heads, and it’s just so ugly.  
“Wow. You are one ugly… Thing.”  
“We are Anguis, sons of the evil one.”  
“Okay… Well, I am flattered to be the one to meet you, but I need to go and feed my friend over there, so if you wouldn’t mind letting us go…”  
“Why would we free you?”  
“I could say please, or I could kill you. Your choice.”  
“You dare challenge us, Mortal?”  
“Yes, I do dare. Do you have a hearing problem?”  
“You think that you can defeat us?”  
“Look, I have defeated a lot of ugly monsters like you. I just ganked a freaking goddess like, three hours ago. So, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll show us the door, before I show you what your insides look like.”  
“We brought you here for a reason.”  
“Why? Because you’re a freak? I can clearly see that, dude.”  
“You are a virgin. Your blood will be the last drop in the line.”  
“Seriously? I’m telling you, the one downside to being a virgin is the fact that you can be used as a sacrifice basically around every freaking corner. It sucks.”  
“Your blood will heal us,” the Hydra thingy hisses out, every single head saying that, and then its long necks reach out toward me, and the jaws try to rip my head off.  
Luckily, I saw it coming, and I dodged in time, pulling out one of my knives to slash at it.  
Unfortunately, Emma decided to choose this moment to bolt out of that bathroom to help me attack the Hydra thing.  
“Emma, no! Stay back!”  
She doesn’t, of course. No, of course she doesn’t. She’s Dean freaking Winchester’s daughter, so why on earth would she listen to me?  
She takes out a surprisingly large knife and dodges in and out of the way of Anguis’ heads, until I can’t see her anymore, because she is literally in a whirling mess of long necks with heads attached.  
“Emma!”  
I don’t even pause before I bolt forward, slashing and hacking into the monster.  
I hear Emma let out a little scream, and the next thing I know, I have my blade carving into Anguis’ chest, ripping through everything until I get to their heart, severing it from the body.  
The whole body starts to spazz, and then it all just goes limp.  
“Emma? Emma, where are you?”  
I find her underneath one of the necks of the thing, and I pull her out, freaking out.  
"Emma! I said to stay back! You can't just run into a fight like that! You could've been killed!"  
She stares at me, little tears shining in her eyes, and then she nods slowly, looking away.  
"Emma, I'm sorry. Look, you don't have to fight anymore. You don't have to carry around that knife, and you don't have to ever kill some monster alone, ever again. I'm here, and Dean and my dad will always protect us, okay? You're not alone anymore. So when I say to stay back, it’s only because I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
She nods, and then picks up her knife and somehow hides it in her clothing.  
"Come on. We need to get out of here."

~~~SPN~~~

We found a door, but when we went through it, it wasn't daytime like it was before. It was pitch dark out, and we were in the middle of a city.  
We just emerged from a freaking warehouse in the middle of the night, looking like we just had a face-to-face with Death or something, and we don't know where we are.  
I managed to find us a cheap motel, (only one bed, but I probably won't sleep anyway,) and now I'm just trying to figure out how to feed Emma. I had enough money to get a motel room, and I have enough for some food, but I don't know where we are, or even how to get in touch with my dad or anyone else right now.  
Gosh, I am so tired.  
"Emma, are you ready for bed?"  
I already helped her get ready for bed as much as she could, since all she could really do is swish her mouth out with water and go to the bathroom and stuff, so she should be ready, but I don't want to push her. She looks exhausted, but she's staring into every single corner and shadow, and she won't stop.  
"Em, are you okay?"  
She looks at me and nods, and I try to offer an encouraging smile.  
"Here, I'll tuck you in."  
She climbs up onto the bed, and I make sure that she's all warm and toasty, her knife nearby.  
"Good night, Emma. Sweet dreams."

~~~SPN~~~  
Surprisingly enough, she fell asleep soon after that, completely exhausted, and I was, too, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason.  
With no phone or anything, I could only try to call Valeska, but she didn't answer me. I tried over and over again, but it never worked.  
Finally, three hours later, I drifted off, my head resting on the small table.

~~~SPN~~~

"Maddie... Maddie! Come on, say something so I know you can hear me."  
"What the...?"  
"Maddie, it's Valeska. Your dad's freaking out, and so is Dean. Is Emma with you?"  
"What? Valeska, why can't I see anything?"  
"You're dreaming. Sort of. I'm in your dream, so we can talk. Is Emma with you?"  
"Uh, yeah. She's sleeping."  
"Look, I'm with Dikaios, and-"  
"Dikaios? Why?"  
"I thought it was just another myth my brothers and sisters told, but it's true. There is a prophecy that states that the Child Angel and the goddess of innocence will have to bond in unity to stop something. An ancient evil, named Anguis."  
"Anguis? That freaky Hydra thing? We just killed him earlier."  
"What? Maddie, you need to get out of there, wherever you are. You need to run. He needs your blood to be pure. He is going to use your blood to purify himself so he can walk the earth again. You have to run, now!"  
"Run where?"  
"Where are you? What state, city, whatever?"  
"I don't know. We just-"  
My head feels like it's been hit by a giant rock.  
I groan, and it suddenly hurts to breathe.  
"Maddie? Maddie! He needs your blood to purify, because you are human, a virgin, and your blood has been tainted. He will stop at nothing to get what runs through your veins, so you need to run. He’s still alive, and he’s coming for you. He will kill you, and he will kill Emma. Get out of there, Maddie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! God bless!  
> And... Frick. It's midnight. Sorry...


	134. We'll Be Fine

I woke up expecting death and destruction, but all I get is a missing kid.  
Which is way worse, I assure you.  
Oh, and I also got a killer headache, and my ribs were killing me. What the frick did I do to them?  
I'm more worried about Emma than myself, though. What if she was taken by Agnuis?  
"Emma? Emma!"  
After I started to hyperventilate, I found her hiding underneath the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
She blinks at me, and then looks down.  
"Safe."  
"Emma, I totally understand that, but we need to leave. Now. Like, right now."  
Soon enough, we are heading out.  
"It's okay, Emma. Nothing to be worried about. I'm sure that Valeska will come and find us soon. Are you still hungry? Maybe we can find a diner or something."  
Yeah, okay, it's like, four thirty in the morning, but we need a safe place. You know, one with food.  
Because now I'm hungry, and I know that Emma has been.

~~~SPN~~~

"Um, may we please have, some waffles or something?"  
"How many, Sweet Pea?"  
"Um, one for her, two for me?"  
That way we can each of one and a half or something.  
"Sure thing, Sweetie. Anything else?"  
"Um, two waters, please."  
The nice waitress scribbles the order down, and then gives Emma a little wink.  
"Coming right up."  
She leaves, and I sigh.  
We probably look like crazy people. Emma isn't wearing shoes, I really don't look old enough to be caring for her alone, especially when it's four thirty in the freaking morning, and I look like I just murdered thirty people, because I won't stop looking at all of the exits.  
"Hey, Emma? I'm going to go over there and use that phone on the wall. Will you come with me, please?"  
She nods, and follows me over.  
I put the necessary amount of money in the little slot and dial my dad's number, waiting for him to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Dad?"  
"Maddie? Where are you? Dean, it's Maddie!"  
"Hi."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am. Emma's with me, so tell Dean not to worry."  
"I'm putting you on speaker phone."  
I hear a click and the weird sound of the background that tells you that you are indeed on speaker phone.  
"Maddie!" I hear Dean say. "Are you okay? Is Emma with you? Please tell me she is."  
"Yes, she is, and we are both fine."  
"Where are you?" My dad asks.  
"I don't know exactly. The diner we're in says that it has the best pancakes in Iowa."  
"Iowa? What diner? Maybe we can find it."  
"Um, Cathy's?"  
"I'll find it. Hold on a second."  
"Insert more coins for another minute,"a woman's voice says. "You have thirty more seconds."  
"Dad, I'm out of quarters. I only have enough money left for some food."  
"Maddie, get out of town. Get as far away as possible. Valeska says that she can't track you or Emma, so you have to run. She said that Anguis is coming, and he'll-"  
Click.  
I groan and hang up.  
"Emma, come on. We need to leave."  
We end up passing the nice waitress, and I pay her really quick as we pass.  
"Sorry, we have to go. Have a blessed day!"  
And then we are out the door, running. I don't even think before I pick Emma up, (wow, she's light,) bolting in and out of alleyways so we don't die.  
'Anguis is coming.'  
I have to protect Emma.  
We need a car, and then we'll get out of town and find somewhere safe to be.

~~~SPN~~~

I stole a truck, hotwired it, and now we have been driving for an hour, Emma in the passenger seat, silent.  
"Emma, we're gonna be fine, okay? I'm sorry that we've been running around like crazy, but... We're gonna be fine. We'll be fine."

~~~SPN~~~  
It was eight o'clock by the time we got to another town, and I was exhausted.  
I still am.  
I need to feed Emma, find a safe place to crash, and get some gas, because this running on empty.  
I end up parking it in the city's downtown area, and we get out of the truck.  
I only have three bucks left in my wallet, Emma doesn't have shoes, and I am exhausted. Emma looks tired, too, and we're getting weird looks from other people.  
That's it. We need to do something about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd update today. I'm tired, this chapter wasn't as long as I had pictured it, (again,) but I didn't have as much time to write as I wanted. I'm gonna post again Saturday, as usual, and hopefully it'll wrap up this little adventure, and hopefully it'll be a lot longer. I will be working hard! Anyway, I am not really tired... Ugh. Okay, so I will update Saturday! Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! Have a blessed day, beautiful Lovelies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	135. Just Peachy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!!  
> Little note here: I will not update on Monday, but I will on Tuesday. I need more time to ready the next chapter, because it will hopefully be long, (hopefully not THIS long,) and it will hopefully be cute, but no promises. If you want to know why I am not going to be updating tomorrow, (I know I said I'd update on Saturday, and now it is Sunday,) please look at the next note. That should explain to you why I am not going to be rushing with the next chapter.

I only have ten bucks left. I had to feed Emma, but I didn't get any food for myself.  
Now it's almost dark, and we're in an abandoned house on the bad side of town.  
"Are you sure you don't need me to stay? Maybe we could figure something else out. I mean, I don't necessarily have to go and leave you alone."  
She gives me an 'of course you have to go, so just go and do it already,' look, and I sigh.  
"Okay. You still have your knife?"  
She shows it to me, and I nod.  
"Okay. Remember, if someone else comes, run, and meet me behind that nice library tomorrow at eight. Got that?”  
She nods, and I sigh heavily.  
"Okay. Be good, I guess?”

~~~SPN~~~  
Letting out a big sigh of relief, I leave the bar, my wallet in my back pocket.  
I've done that a million times before, but I'm a little out of practice.  
I somehow made ten to twenty, and then I took fifteen of that and made it to thirty five, and so on until I got to sixty five, but I almost lost a grand total of three times. I haven't eaten in a while, and I feel a little weak, and I haven't played in a while, so that was definitely a challenge. But I managed to get out of there intact, with a little change to spare.  
Now, it's after one in the morning, I am exhausted, hungry and I've left Emma alone for way too long for my liking.  
Throughout the pool games, I just couldn't stay on the task at hand. I was just worrying about Emma.  
What if someone found her? Like a cop or some creep? What if they caught her? What if they fought? What if she's hurt?  
Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm running.

~~~SPN~~~

"Emma?" I whisper, hissing out the word, trying to be quiet, but I'm scared for her, and my heart is thumping really hard because I just ran five straight miles as fast as I could. "Emma!”  
Yellow eyes appear in a dark corner, and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Emma! Oh, thank God. Are you all right?"  
I see her put her knife away, and she nods.  
"Good. Uh, I got a little worried about you. Um, I managed to win sixty five, so that should get us pretty far, if we're careful."  
She blinks, and I sigh.  
"You tired?"  
She hesitates, but finally nods.  
"Okay. Here, you can have my jacket to keep warm. I'll keep watch."  
I give her my jacket, and she curls up in the corner, and I sit close by, just far enough away to give her space.  
It's dark in here, but I can make out shapes and stuff in the darkness, so I will be able to tell if anyone comes into the house.  
After a while of keeping watch, I see that Emma is still awake.  
"Em, are you okay?"  
She gets up, jacket in hand, and then she literally sits down beside me and just puts her head on my lap, the jacket being used as a blanket.  
After I manage to breathe again, I slowly pull the jacket up around her bony little shoulders, like I'm tucking her into bed.  
She falls asleep soon after that.

~~~SPN~~~

"Emma, wake up. Come on, Em."  
She actually gets up pretty easy. She obviously doesn't rise all rainbows and sunshine, but she doesn't come up with a knife going for my throat either, so I'll call that a win.  
She kinda just gets up, all smushy-faced, and rubs her sleepy eyes.  
Oh, my sweet goodness gracious, she's adorable.  
"Morning, Em."  
She just replies with a little grunt as she rubs her eyes.  
"Hungry? 'Cause I'm famished."

~~~SPN~~~

Best place to go: A Dollar General.  
Shoes? Check. I mean, they have flip-flops for little kids, and Emma looked at them like they were torture devices invented by the Devil himself, but if we need to go somewhere public, we can blend in a little.  
Food. Check. Granola bars keep really well.  
And water. Hallelujah.  
Also, I got a little drawstring bag to keep it all in.  
I also got some change, and our newest location, so now we are at a gas station, and I am calling Dad.  
He picks up quickly, of course.  
“Maddie?”  
“Howdy.”  
“Maddie, you’re on speaker phone. Are you okay?”  
“Yep. We both are. Dean, Emma is fine. She’s right here, eating a granola bar.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I just got the location. Newton, Iowa. A gas station by their downtown library. Think Valeska can come pick us up or something? I have a bad feeling that Anguis is going to find us soon.”  
“Vale-“  
“I’m here,” she says, appearing five feet away.  
“She’s here, so we’ll be there in a minute,” I say, and then hang up.  
“Let’s go,” Valeska says, and then grabs our hands, and we are standing in the Bunker.  
“Maddie!”  
“Emma!”  
I get a big Moose hug from my dad, and I see that Emma is being squished by hers.  
Awww!  
“Hi, Dad,” I say, finally pulling back.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just tired. When did you guys come back to the Bunker? We weren’t even in the same state before.”  
“We came back this morning to look in the lore. We had to figure out how to find you.”  
“What exactly happened to make us disappear? The last thing I remember is that I was helping Emma get clean, and then when we left, we were suddenly somewhere else.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Emma, you’re sure that you’re all right?” Dean says, letting his daughter go to make sure that she isn’t hurt.  
She nods, a little shy, that emptiness in her eyes returning.  
“You’re certain?”  
She nods again, looking down.  
“…We were suddenly somewhere else,” Dean hears Maddie say.  
“Anguis can bend space,” Valeska starts. “He transported you two to his… Lair, I suppose you would call it.”  
“His lair?” Dean exclaims.  
Usually he’d be at least a little interested in a lair, but right now, he is just really ticked.  
“That son of a...” He trails off, trying not to use words like that in front of Emma. “Uh, that thing took Emma and Maddie to his lair?”  
“Yes, he did,” Valeska replies. “He needs Maddie’s blood for his ritual, and he wanted Emma because...”  
“Because what?”  
“I already told you that this prophecy about Anguis is old, yes? Well, it does say exactly how to end it. Sort of.”  
“What do you mean, ‘sort of?’”  
“The prophecy states that the blood of the three innocents can heal. It can stop and kill him. The three innocents are three beings. The Child Angel, who has been to Hell. That’s me, obviously. The goddess of innocence, who protects the innocence of the offspring of humanity, and the child who was born of human and monster, went to the afterlife of monsters, and has been brought back to life again, pure.”  
You could hear a pin drop.

~~~SPN~~~

There was a lot of yelling after that. Dean was freaking out, because there was no way that he’d ever let Emma shed any blood again, and Sam was just trying to get him to calm down. Valeska was calm, and Maddie was trying to get all of the information without yelling, which means that she was just about to go get a bucket of water to throw on the two Winchesters, who were still yelling.  
Emma just couldn’t take it.  
She knew that Sam wouldn’t hurt her dad, but they were both yelling, and her dad was freaking out, but she doesn’t know why, because the second she caught sight of Sam after Dean hugged her, she froze, and she watched his every movement. Every single time he moved, she flinched, afraid that he would pull out a gun. There were no guns in Purgatory. There were knives and swords and sharp teeth and claws and spikes and jagged rocks, but there were no guns.  
But there are guns on earth, and she knew that. She knew that Sam Winchester could take one of his many guns and shoot a bullet into her head, or her heart, and kill her, and he probably wouldn’t even care. Why would he? He shot her once, so he should have no problem doing it again.  
So she blocked everything else out, everything but her fear and his movements, until the yelling started.  
And that’s when she couldn’t do it. She ran away, just disappearing off to wherever she could go, not knowing where she could go, or even where she was going, since she had never been to the Bunker before. The four year old just ran until she found a safe place to hide, which just happened to be a dark cupboard in the Bunker’s kitchen, where she just tried not to stop breathing.  
Now, she’s listening in fear as she can hear footsteps, coming closer and closer to her hiding space. She holds her breath, her eyes glowing yellow in the dark, too afraid to shut her eyes, too petrified to look out of the small crack to see who is actually there.  
“Emma?”  
It’s Maddie.  
Emma takes in a small breath of air, her heart still beating fast.  
“Emma, I know you’re in there. Are you okay?”  
The four year old nods, forgetting that Maddie cannot see her.  
“Look, they didn’t mean to scare you, okay? Dean’s just worried about you, and my dad is, too. Valeska doesn’t want you to get hurt either, and I definitely don’t want you to. I want you to be safe.”  
‘I wanna be safe, too,’ Emma thinks. ‘But I’m scared.’  
“You don’t have to come out, but if you want to, you can, and maybe you would like to help me make eggs or something?”  
Food. Of course.  
“And no one else would be allowed in the kitchen.”  
Emma slowly opens the cupboard’s door, trusting Maddie.

~~~SPN~~~.

Deep in the fridge, we found butter and eggs, and in the cupboard, (the one Emma was hiding in,) we found bread, so we made scrambled eggs, and toast smothered in butter.  
I cooked the eggs, but Emma helped with cracking them, helped me toast the bread, and she spread the butter on the toast.  
Best toast I’ve ever had.  
Emma devoured her food like it was the best thing she’s ever had, and I finally got a chance to just look at her. She’s super tiny, like a skeleton, really, because she’s just so thin. She probably never ate in Purgatory, you know, because it was freaking Purgatory. Her eyes are green, just like Dean’s, and her hair is blonde. She looks like Dean. She definitely eats like him. Her eyes are the same color, but they also have the same haunted look in them, like they’ve seen more blood than anyone should ever have to see.  
She trusts Benny, but he had to go for a while, and he left me to help her. I don’t think I’ve done a very good job, considering the fact that we had to spend a night in an abandoned house, and I had to leave her there alone for hours while I gambled in pool games in a bar in a really bad neighborhood, just so I could feed her. And then when we finally got back home, she had to listen to a yelling match between her father and mine, and my dad actually killed her before all of this, so she was scared out of her mind, so she ran and hid in a freaking cupboard. I don’t want to fail her, and I feel like I already have.  
And yet, here she is, finishing off her scrambled eggs, safe.  
At least for now. I don’t know how to keep her away from Anguis and his sucky wrath.  
“Done eating?” I ask, once she has gotten every single crumb off of the plate.  
She nods, a little sheepish.  
“Are you still hungry?”  
She shakes her head no, and I believe her because she looks so content, sitting there like this is the first time she’s ever been full in her life, which actually makes me really sad.  
I am going to make certain that this won’t be the last time.  
“Here, I’ll take care of that for you,” I say, grabbing both of our plates and putting them in the sink.  
“Emma,” I hear Dean say, and I turn around to see that he’s standing in the doorway.  
Emma shrinks back into herself, and I can see right away that she isn’t afraid of him, but she does not want to talk to him right now.  
Benny said that she’d open up to me, but it would take a while for her to open up to her dad.  
“Dean, can I please speak with you for a second?” I ask.  
“Um, sure. After I-“  
“Dean, this is really important.”  
“Fine.”  
“Hey, Emma?” I say, giving her a glass of water. “I will be right back, okay?”  
She nods, looking at her water.

~~~SPN~~~

“Why are we in the hallway?” Dean asks the teenager who practically dragged him out there.  
“Because.”  
“Because what?”  
“Look, Emma’s having a pretty tough time right now. She’s alive now, and then Benny left, and then she was stuck with me for over twenty four hours, as we were fleeing from some Hydra-like human-snake monster freak. We finally get home, and the first thing that happens is she is dropped into a freaking prophecy, and then you start yelling at my dad. I can understand that you were freaked out. I’m freaked out, too, but at least I noticed when she ran out of the room, looking like she was about to cry.”  
“I just wanted to keep her safe!’  
“She’s scared, Dean! And yelling around her, especially with Dad, who shot her, isn’t helping! It isn’t keeping her safe, it’s freaking her out!”  
“I didn’t mean to scare her!”  
“I know you didn’t. But, Dean... Yelling at my dad isn’t going to keep her safe from this prophecy. We didn’t even get all of the facts before you started.”  
“There is no way that she is ever going to bleed for a freaking prophecy!”  
“She will if we don’t do something about it! So, you can keep yelling, or you can help me take care of her.”  
“Fine.”  
“Good. Emma won’t open up unless you ask permission to come into her life. Start by asking to come into the kitchen and talk to her.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Emma is more complicated than you, so you’d better get used to it.”  
“This is ridiculous.”  
“It’s better than having her shut you out, right?”  
“You’re annoying, you know that?”  
“Yes. I thrive in my ability to annoy the crap out of you. Thank you so much.”  
Dean rolls his eyes, but he does ask Emma for permission to come into the kitchen to talk.  
She nods her head yes.

~~~SPN~~~

“Anguis wants to kill Maddie and Emma,” Sam says. “We need to stop that from happening.”  
“Anguis can track someone from anywhere on earth,” Valeska replies. ”Even with spells and enchantments to ward him off, he will find them. He can even pass through the spells in this Bunker. They won’t even faze him. Nothing happens to them, and they do nothing to him. He’s almost as bad as the Leviathan. Anguis can mess with others’ tracking skills. That’s why I couldn’t track Maddie or Emma.”  
“Maybe if we got Cas and-“  
“No. I haven’t told my brothers and sisters yet. If we get them involved, Anguis will mess with their tracking abilities as well. They have to be able to track who they need to.”  
“How are we going to warn Dikaios about all of this?”  
“I already did. She’s trying to find Anguis as we speak.”  
“Alone?”  
“Yes, alone. Obviously, she isn’t going to try to destroy him all by herself, Sam. She’s just trying to find him so that she and I can attempt it together.”  
“What about Emma? She’s just a kid. She can’t-“  
“I know that. We are going to try to trap Anguis. We cannot smite him without Emma, but I will not make a child bleed for anything like this. No child should ever have to shed blood to save anyone, ever. They should keep their innocence for as long as possible.”  
Valeska stops, listening.  
“Dikaios has found him. He is right outside the Bunker.”  
“What?!?”  
Valeska vanishes, leaving Sam scrambling to go find Dean.

~~~SPN~~~

“Dean, Anguis is outside! You have to hide Emma and Maddie, now!”  
“What? Holy-“  
The Bunker shakes, cutting him off.  
“Holy crap!’ I exclaim, grabbing Emma to keep her from falling.  
“Maddie, go to the dungeon,” Dean tells me. “Take Emma there, and don’t come out until one of us comes to get you, got it?”  
I nod, picking Emma up and running as fast as I can to the Bunker’s dungeon.

~~~SPN~~~

Sam and Dean run outside of the Bunker, guns out, ready to shoot. The first thing they see is Valeska getting thrown into a nearby tree, Dikaios soon following. The second thing they see is Anguis, human body with hundreds of long necks, each neck with one snake-like head attached.  
“Winchesters,” one head hisses out, and every single ugly face smiles. “So pleased to meet you.”  
“Wow,” Dean says, grossed out. “Dude. You’re-“  
“We will deal with you mortals later,” another head says, and then the boys find themselves a mile away, in the middle of the woods.  
Back at the Bunker, Valeska and Dikaios have recovered, and are slashing at Anguis, trying to at least slow him down enough to start the blood spell.  
It might not even work, but they have to try.  
It involves taking Valeska’s Angel Blade, and putting both of their blood on the blade, and then they have to recite a spell as they chop each of his heads off, one at a time. If they can get all of the heads severed before they can regrow, then Anguis will be returned to his lair, trapped in there until the world ends.  
The Angel and the goddess shed blood onto the blade, and they begin to sever the heads one at a time, but they come back twice as fast, and the beast simply laughs.  
“Foolish,” Anguis chuckles, and swats Dikaios away from him like a pesky fly. “That won’t work on us.”  
Valeska stabs him in the stomach, but he just laughs, and throws her into a tree. He soon does the same with Dikaios, and hisses a spell to knock them out until he can return.  
With a harsh laugh coming from his throats, the Angel Blade still buried deep in his stomach, the hilt sticking out, Anguis makes his way into the Bunker, passing through each protective spell with ease.

~~~SPN~~~

“It’s okay, Emma,” Maddie tells her, both of them huddled in the dungeon to keep safe. “We’re gonna be okay.”  
“Madeline...” They hear the voice say, slimy and raspy. “We can smell you, child. We can smell your blood.”  
“Oh, my freaking goodness.”  
“You’re close. We can feel it. Come out, come out, wherever you are...”  
The dungeon’s door flies open, Anguis standing in the doorway, the Angel Blade sticking out of his stomach.  
“There you are.”  
The heads smile, and Emma lets out a small shriek of fear.  
“Emma, run!’ Maddie yells, but then Anguis is right there, and he grabs Emma, sniffing at her.  
“Those other two tried to send us back,” he hisses out. “They even tried that silly blood thing. They managed to stab us, as you can clearly see, but their blood won’t work without the other. Typical. Well, at least they will make a nice snack. Of course, we bet you would taste absolutely divine.”  
Emma does the natural thing, and kicks him right between the legs, and he drops her. She rips out the Angel Blade, throwing it away from her just in time, as Anguis throws her aside.  
“Worthless little...” He mumbles. “Madeline, Madeline, Madeline. Well, aren’t you going to fight us?”  
“Why are you doing this?” Maddie stammers out, catching sight of Emma making her way behind Anguis, trying to reach the Angel Blade.  
“Why are we doing what? Killing, having fun?”  
“Why do you want my blood?”  
“We are only in our middle form. With your blood, we will complete our process, and become our true self.”  
“Yeah?” Maddie says, desperate to steal some more time, seeing that Emma has reached the blade and is now cutting her palm with it. “And what does your ‘true self’ look like? A gecko?”  
Anguis slaps her hard, making her spit out blood.  
“Don’t mock us, child.”  
“Wow,” she laughs. “Must be pretty ugly for you to be so defensive about it. On a scale of one to ten-“  
Anguis grabs her by the neck, lifting her up in the air, cutting off her oxygen supply.  
“We are powerful, mortal. We are beautiful. In our true and purest form, we are fifty feet long, and we strike fear into the hearts of men. We are immortal, and we will always win. We will survive far longer than your kind, and we are-“  
“Dead,” Emma says, and dashes in front of him, plunging the blade straight through his heart.  
Anguis lets out shrieks of pain, every mouth open, screaming. He drops Maddie onto the ground, and then he shrivels up, turning into a black-ish green dust, only the Angel Blade remaining in that pile of dirt.  
Maddie coughs hard, trying to get the air back into her lungs. Emma tries to help her, and Maddie finally catches her breath.  
“Holy crap,” she gets out.  
The boys come barreling through the Bunker, finally crashing into the dungeon.  
“Where is he?!?”  
Emma points at the pile of dirt, and Maddie starts to laugh, ending in her coughing again.  
“Are you guys okay?” Sam asks, actually worried about both of them, although Emma doesn’t know it.  
“Oh, yeah,” Maddie coughs out. “Just peachy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my word count thing, this chapter is THREE THOUSAND, SEVEN HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN WORDS LONG. THIS CHAPTER IS WORTH ROUGHLY MORE THAN FOUR OF MY NORMAL CHAPTERS. MAYBE EVEN FIVE. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE CHAPTER, TRYING TO MAKE IT PERFECT AND TYPED UP, FOR OVER SIX HOURS NOW, STRAIGHT. GOODNIGHT. SLEEP TIGHT. I AM GOING TO GO AND GET READY FOR CHURCH VERY, VERY SOON. GOD BLESS YOU! XD I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE PRAY TO GOD THAT I DO NOT FALL ASLEEP IN CHURCH.


	136. A Winchester After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! I've been trying to get this chapter up, but some/a lot of my life has gotten in the way, and I still never actually found some of the scenes for the next chapter, but hey, I think I did pretty well at rewriting it. I'm tired, but here's the next chapter. I will update tomorrow. :)

I am not going to say that the last two weeks have been easy. If I am being completely honest here, it was really, really hard.  
Most of it has been good. Emma took the room next to mine, but she often crawls into my bed in the middle of the night. Sometimes she’ll have a nightmare, and I’ll wake up to find her scurrying underneath the bed, so I usually just keep watch for her, and I let her sleep under there, because that’s where she feels the safest. I make sure she has blankets and a pillow, and she has borrowed Chewy a few times.  
I’ve been teaching Emma how to cook, even though I’m not the best. We mostly make simple foods like pancakes and spaghetti and such.  
I’ve been spending time with Dad, mostly just talking about books and lore and stuff. He didn’t like me researching before, but we have come to the agreement that I can learn about this stuff, but I can’t engage in the actual Hunting.  
But most of my time is spent with Emma. She’s getting better with Dean, but she’s still scared half to death of my dad.  
Dean hasn’t brought it up, but I can tell that he wants to take care of his daughter more, but he seems a little nervous to do that.  
My dad tries to steer clear of Emma, since she has completely gotten past the death glare, and she is now into the “If he comes near me, he’ll kill me, and I’ll die,” phase.  
I hope she’ll realize that he won’t hurt her again.  
I know why he did it, and that is still no excuse, and Emma has a right to be petrified. I just wish that I could fix that.

~~~SPN~~~

I’ve been stressed. Like, really stressed. I’m turning fifteen soon, but the age isn’t what really gets me, but the fact that I haven’t really had a real birthday with others since my mom died. I mean, last year, I was alone. She was dead, my life felt like I was in Hell for many reasons, and I was just so angry and broken and lost, and I hated everything and basically everyone, including myself.  
And now, I have my dad, an uncle, and a little cousin, along with a few friends, and I don’t have to Hunt or worry about Crowley finding me again.  
But I don’t want to celebrate a birthday without Mom. She should be here with us, not wherever she is.  
And if I do “celebrate” without her, I’m afraid that that will be like I’m forgetting her, and I don’t want to do that.  
I need to remember her.  
I’ve been taking out the only remaining photograph of us together and looking at it, trying not to forget her face.  
Her voice is hard to remember, and I’m so afraid of forgetting her.

~~~SPN~~~

“’...That red-haired Shirley girl with the little pointed chin and the big eyes that weren't like the eyes of any other girl in Avonlea school. Gilbert reached across the aisle, picked up the end of Anne's long red braid, held it out at arm's length and said in a piercing whisper: ‘Carrots! Carrots!’’”  
“Gut ‘em,” Emma whispers, shuffling down to get further buried in the fluffy blanket we’re cuddled in.  
“’Then Anne looked at him with a vengeance!’” I continue, struggling not to comment on that. Emma rarely talks, but when you comment on it, she tends to shut down. “’She did more than look. She sprang to her feet, her bright fancies fallen into cureless ruin. She flashed one indignant glance at Gilbert from eyes whose angry sparkle was swiftly quenched in equally angry tears. ‘You mean, hateful boy!’ She exclaimed passionately. ‘How dare you!’ And then--thwack! Anne had brought her slate down on Gilbert's head and cracked it--slate not head--clear across.’”  
I look up when Emma tenses, just as my dad comes around the corner, and Emma shrinks back.  
“Um…”  
“Hey, Emma,” I say to her, sensing that Dad came to talk about something important. “Dean’s in the garage. Want to go help him with Baby?”  
She just nods and then bolts as fast as she can.  
“I, uh, know it’s a little early, but I thought you’d like to start preparing for school.”  
“Oh. Yikes. Okay.”  
“Uh, what’s the blanket for?”  
“I was reading to Emma. For that, we must be comfortable. You’re lucky we didn’t bring Chewy, but he is currently guarding my room like the fierce warrior he is.”  
“For that, you’ll have to leave your blanket.”  
“I may leave my blanket, but my blanket will not leave me.”  
“That doesn’t even make sense.”  
“You underestimate my power.”  
“What?”  
“Just help me up. I’ve been sitting in one cramped position for too long.”  
“Says Ms. ‘You underestimate my power.’”  
“Wow, you’re a jerk.”  
“No, that’s Dean.”  
“Just stop.”

~~~SPN~~~

“I can’t believe you are wearing a blanket like a cape.”  
“A fuzzy one, too! But hey, I was five two weeks ago. I have rights.”  
Dad rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything else.  
“Okay, so… How do you want to start this? Old school records first?”  
“You’re fourteen, and you drive. We’d have to say that you’re two years older, unless you want to be known as a fourteen year old Junior.”  
“I’ll be fifteen by then, Dad. And no.”  
“We’ll have to get you new records. And the police and the social workers might still be looking for you.”  
“Don’t remind me. I still feel bad for that poor social worker… And the nice police officer.”  
“We might have to change your last name.”  
“To... What?”  
“We told them we were the Smiths. Not the Winchesters. They wouldn’t expect it.”  
“W-Winchester?”  
“If you, uh, wouldn’t mind...”  
“Well. I guess I’m a Winchester after all.”

~~~SPN~~~

Sam types away on his laptop, asking Maddie a question every once in a while.  
“Hey, Dad?”  
“Yeah, Maddie?”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Maddie, if you’re hungry, just go get something to eat.”  
“But I don’t want to leave you to work while I go find something to eat… Unless I get food for the both of us. Because then I will be feeding us both.”  
“Okay...”  
“Want a sandwich?”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll grab some root beer, too.”  
“Thank you, Maddie.”  
“No problem, Dad!”  
Maddie bounces away toward the kitchen, leaving the blanket that she shed an hour ago behind, and Sam lets out a small chuckle, eyes returning to his computer’s screen.  
He looks at her birth date, freezing when he realizes.  
“It’s in four days?!?”

~~~SPN~~~

“Hey, Dad?” Maddie asks, coming around the corner, carrying some sandwiches and two cans of soda. “I’ve been trying to get Cas to take a break and watch a movie to get some culture in his big brain, but he just kinda… Squints at me.”  
“Yeah, he does that.”  
“I know,” she sighs out. “Anyway, it looks like we are officially out of lunch meat. We have peanut butter, though, so I made us some peanut butter and banana sandwiches.”  
“Don’t tell Dean.”  
“I know. He gets offended. I don’t know why. I mean, it’s good, and it’s not like we’re making him eat it, or shoving it down his throat or anything.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Dude,” Sam says to Dean when the eldest brother walks into the room, Maddie now off with Emma.  
“What?”  
“Maddie turns fifteen in four days!”  
“What? Why didn’t the kid say anything before?”  
“I don’t know. We need to do something.”  
“What?” Dean scoffs. “Birthday party?”  
“That’s a great idea!”  
“What? No, I was being sarcastic. Have we ever even had a birthday party in our entire lives? We wouldn’t know what the heck to do.”  
“I mean... I have. Sort of. It was a picnic with Amelia, but…”  
“Whatever, man. I’m glad you know how to do this in four days! I’m sure it’ll be easy. And you know, Maddie’s not gonna suspect anything. I mean, she’ll be completely oblivious to all of this.”  
“We’ll distract her.”  
“With what?”  
“While we prepare, Emma will distract her, and then while we set it up, Cas can keep her occupied! Maddie told me that she’s been bugging him to show him movies, but he said no.”  
“Oh, great. And even if that does work, what are we gonna do?”  
“Get cake. Uh...”  
“I suppose you’d wanna get her a birthday present?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“You’re a pain in my neck, you know that?”  
“Are you going to help me, or not?”  
“Fine.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Okay, Sammy, you get the pie, and-“  
“Cake, Dean. Birthday equals cake.”  
“Pie is better. Whatever. Anyway, you get the dessert,” Dean says, stressing the last word. “I’ll handle the freaking decorations or whatever.”  
“What do I do?” Castiel asks, waiting for instructions.  
He was called into this ‘super-secret’ meeting, as Meg put it, but so far, he hasn’t been able to understand what his part in all of this was.  
“You are our distraction. Just say yes to Maddie’s invitation to watch a movie, and tell her that I said that your very first must be on the big screen, surrounded by the smells of popcorn and sticky licorice.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it, Cas. We need to keep Maddie occupied, and you’re the only one who can do that without raising suspicion.”  
“What movie?”  
“Who cares?”  
“Keep it PG,” Sam pipes up.  
“Meg said that your parental instincts would make an appearance soon.”  
And with that, Castiel disappears.  
“Seriously, Sam?” Dean asks after a second. “’Keep it PG?’”  
“What?” Sam exclaims defensively.  
“It’s Cas! He’s probably gonna try to watch a flick about cartoon fish that was made for nine year olds!”  
“He doesn’t really understand age restrictions, Dean.”  
“It’s not like he’s gonna introduce your soon-to-be fifteen year old daughter to porn.”  
“I know that, but I had to make sure he didn’t try to watch Saw Three or something!”

~~~SPN~~~

“Did you have fun working on Baby with Dean?”  
Emma nods, flopping onto my bed.  
“I’m glad that- Holy crap!”  
Cas appears two feet in front of me, making me jump and pull out a weapon to defend Emma and myself.  
“Cas!” I exclaim, putting my Angel Blade away. “What did I tell you about popping up out of nowhere two feet away?”  
“I believe that you said it was ‘creepy’ and ‘unsettling.’”  
“Precisely. What do you need?”  
Castiel takes a deep breath before answering.  
“I would like to accept your offer to watch a film.”  
“Really? Why now?”  
“Dean has convinced me.”  
“How?”  
“He told me that I needed to learn more about human popular culture, and I think that that would be wise at this point.”  
“If you say so… Um, when? Later today?”  
“In four days.”  
“Wednesday? Why then and not like, tomorrow, or something?”  
“I will need some time to prepare for our… Fun.”  
“Cas, if you really don’t want to watch a movie, just say so.”  
“I-I do. I, uh, would like to see a film.”  
“Okay. What do you want to watch, Mr. Eager Beaver?”  
“I am not a beaver. I am a celestial being.”  
Emma cracks up, and I sigh.  
“It’s an expression, Cas.”  
“I do not see the-“  
“Just pick one, dude. We have some good ones, or we could rent. Netflix is helpful.”  
“What’s a Netflix?”  
“It’s a… Never mind.”  
“I have been told that my first film should be viewed at a theater.”  
“Who told you that?”  
“Dean. He mentioned popcorn. It sounded important.”  
“Figures.”  
“I have heard that it is normal to decide upon your arrival what film you will see.”  
“Okay…”  
“I will return in four days.”  
“Wait-“  
And poof, he’s gone.  
“What the frack?” I exclaim, turning to Emma, who simply shrugs.

~~~SPN~~~

“Hey, Dad?” I start, walking into the room with Emma hiding behind me.  
I asked if she wanted to stay behind while I asked my dad a question, but she still wanted to follow.  
“Why is Castiel to weird and cryptic?” I ask, stopping when I see my dad and Dean. “Uh,… What were you guys talking about? You look like you’re in a secret one-on-one meeting.”  
“Nothin’,” Dean says, smirk in place.  
“Liar.”  
“Cheater,” he retorts.  
“I don’t cheat!”  
“I’ve only lost a game of poker to two people. Bobby, and a witch one time.”  
“Three. And me.”  
“You cheated!”  
“No, I didn’t!”  
“Yeah, you did.”  
“Oh, my gosh! Dad, back me up here!”  
“I’m staying out of this.”  
“Dad!”  
“You definitely cheated,” Dean insists.  
“You are such a jerk.”  
“Cheater!’ Dean coughs out, grinning.  
“That’s it. I’m going to go… I don’t know. Elsewhere. Em, want to help me make dinner?”  
She nods, and we turn to leave.  
“See?” Dean says to my dad. “Being annoying can help.”  
“It just proves how annoying you really are,” Dad responds.  
“You’re annoying-er,” Dean retorts back, and I smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... A lot has happened in this chapter, even if it doesn't feel like it. SHE'S A WINCHESTER, BABY! YES!!! Just so everyone knows, yes, Sam has been thinking about her changing her name to that for a while, and yes, he has mentioned it to Dean, so Dean knows, and yes, he is just as excited. Maddie has also secretly been thinking about wanting to fully be a Winchester for the last few weeks, but she's been so stressed, she hasn't fully realized that now she actually will be. Like, on paper. My poor, precious babies need love and affection and pie and cake and ice cream, and lots and lots of huggies and cuddles. Anyway, yes, I am sorry about officially not posting an actual chapter for over a week. So here it is: Sorry, sorry, sorry. This chapter was going to be longer, but I have been reading and typing this chapter out in the dark for a long time now, so my eyes are fried and my head is hurting. Tomorrow's chapter should be slightly longer. While this chapter was nine pages long, the other one will be roughly twelve or whatever, but I am not positive on the page numbers, since not all of it is written on my actual papers, and not all of it is written on the computer only.  
> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas!!! :D  
> Anyway, I'm tired.  
> Goodnight, Sweeties! God bless!!! :)


	137. Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO MADDIE WINCHESTER!!!

Sam sticks Maddie’s birthday present in between two of the most boring books in the whole Bunker, making sure that the picture frame blends in well.  
“So, basically I just put confetti everywhere or something?” Dean says, coming into the room.  
“It’ll have to be in the main room, so there will be chairs and tables, and we can put the cake on one of the tables,” Sam replies.  
“We should’ve gotten pie.”  
“Don’t start on that again.”  
“Oh, come on. Pie is way better than cake!”  
“There was some sort of accident at the store, but Cas said that he’d handle the cake, so we can focus on getting everyone here.”  
“What kind of accident?”  
“Flying cake, someone tripping, apparently. Is Charlie going to be able to make it tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. She’ll drop in while Maddie’s out, so she won’t expect a thing.”  
Dean’s phone rings, and he answers it.  
“Yeah?”  
“Dean, the cake is supposed to have a message on it,” Cas says.  
“What?”  
“According to the workers, the cake is supposed to say something. What?”  
“I don’t know. It’s her birthday. Something about that.”  
“All right.”  
Dean hangs up, giving Sam a look.  
“You sent the Angel to a cake shop?”  
“The worst he could do is squint enough to make them uncomfortable.”  
“The dude still hasn’t seen a movie! How is he going to handle a cake shop filled with psychotic people?”  
“They’re bakers.”  
“I’m talking about the customers!”  
Sam rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving Dean in the War Room.

~~~SPN~~~

“’It is your birthday,’” Sam reads aloud, grimacing.  
“That’s blunt,” Dean supplies helpfully.  
“It sounds like a robot is wishing her a birthday. Not a happy one. Just a birthday.”  
“At least it isn’t a killer robot.”  
“You told him that it was her birthday. ‘Something like that.’ He literally put ‘it is your birthday’ on a birthday cake.”  
“Hey, I wasn’t the one who sent an Angel with almost zero social skills to get a cake. Nice job on that one, Sammy.”  
“Shut up,” Sam grumbles.  
“You shut up. Charlie just called me. She said that she’ll be here in roughly twenty minutes, and I gave her the all clear.”  
“They’ll be back in a few hours, so we’d better hurry.”

~~~SPN~~~

Dad said that I could go see a movie with Cas, and I asked Dean if Emma could come, but Emma decided that she wanted to stay behind with Dean, so I took that as a good sign, considering the fact that I’ve been spending a lot of time with Emma the last four days, and she didn’t seem to want to spend much time with anyone else.  
Cas was going to just zap us to the theater and back, but I insisted on driving.  
So here we are, walking into the theater.  
“All rightie, Cas,” I say. “What movie?”  
Lebanon is a small town, so their movie theater is super tiny, but they have a few options.  
Castiel stares at the movie posters, pondering his options.  
“What is ‘Bee Buds?’”  
“’Bee Buds?’” I ask, looking at the poster displaying cartoon bees. “Uh, it’s a cartoon about bees, Cas.”  
“I like bees.”  
“Cas… Do you want to watch the cartoon bees?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay,” I say, shrugging. “I’ll go check out the airtimes.”  
The dude at the counter watched Cas stare at the poster while I found out when the movie would play next.  
“Three thirty…” I say to myself, thinking out loud like a crazy person. “We still have half an hour until it starts... Roughly fifteen ‘til we can enter, I think.”  
“Um, two tickets to Bee Buds, please,” I say to the dude at the counter.  
“Any children?”  
“No. One adult, and one teenager.”  
“Okay...”  
I pay for the tickets, and the guy hands me them.  
“Thank you.”  
“Yup. Um... The dude in the trench coat...”  
“Technically, it’s an overcoat.”  
“Whatever. Is he... Um, special?”  
Well, that sure was rude. Why would he even say that about the Angel of fluff?  
“Cas? No. He’s one of a kind, but he’s not that kind of special. You should hear him talk about history and stuff. The biblical conversations alone. It’s brilliant.”  
“Right.”  
After I purchased some popcorn, licorice, water, and Sno Caps, I turn to see that Cas has moved on from the poster of animated fish, and is now staring at the claw machine.  
“Thank you very much,” I tell the guy at the counter. “Have a blessed day.”  
With difficulty, I manage to juggle the food and bottles of water and make it to Cas without dropping anything.  
“Dude, take the popcorn, please, before I drop it.”  
One he does, I set the rest down on a bench, and Cas just stands there awkwardly, still holding the bucket of popcorn.  
“You can set it down, Cas.”  
He does, setting it right beside the other items.  
“What is that?” He asks, gesturing to the claw machine.  
“A claw machine. It’s a game. Want to try it?”  
“Yes.”  
I explain how it works, and then put in the correct amount of money so he can play.  
Cas gets really intense when he’s focused. He barely even blinks.  
He doesn’t win anything, but that’s okay.  
“Want to try again?”  
“Do you?”  
“I’m not the best at it,” I admit.  
“I didn’t achieve my goal, either.”  
“I’ll give it a go, I guess.”  
I fail, and Cas wants to try again, so I step back to watch.  
Somehow, Cas manages to snag a doll, and he drops it into the hole.  
“You won!’ I exclaim, grabbing the prize from the hole. “It’s a Unicorn!”  
“I think I have figured the contraption out. May I make another attempt?”  
“One more, and then we have to go and get seats.”  
“Of course.”  
Somehow, Castiel managed to snag another prize.  
“Dude, you’re the claw machine master!”

~~~SPN~~~

The theater is empty except for Cas and me, so we got the perfect seats.  
Cas set up his prizes in the seat to his left, and I sit in the seat to his right.  
“Popcorn?”  
“Is it customary to consume popcorn at a theater?”  
“And licorice, and Sno Caps.”  
“Then yes.”  
I give him some of everything, grinning.  
“Ooh, it’s starting,” I say, as the big screen shows little animated bees flying about with tiny wings.  
Cas doesn’t just like bees. He absolutely loves them. The movie was meant for kids in kindergarten, but Cas was basically a little kid during the whole thing, eyes wide, a big grin on his face, which is not exactly normal. He usually just squints.  
Once it’s over, we step out into the bright and unreal world, Cas carrying his claw machine prizes, (the Unicorn and, [I’m serious here,] a moose hugging a plushy red heart,) while I carry the remaining Sno Caps and licorice. There wasn’t any popcorn left, since Cas inhaled most of it, and I finished it off.  
“Did you enjoy the film?” Cas asks.  
“Yes, I did. Good choice, Cassie.”  
“This is for you,” Cas says, handing me the plushy little moose.  
“What for?”  
“For, uh, showing me a movie. It was very educational.”  
“Um, thank you, Cas. The moose is adorable, but you didn’t have to give me your claw machine prize.”  
“Dean says that once a gift is given, there can be no taking back, as I recall.”  
“He seriously said no take-backs?”  
“Yes.”  
“Um, okay, then. Thank you.”  
“You are welcome.”  
We climb into my car, Cas in the passenger seat, me in the driver’s.  
“You know, Cas…” I say after a bit of driving in silence. “It’s my birthday today.”  
“Um... Really?”  
“Yup. Fifteen. Yippee.”  
“I have heard of birthdays. I have been human, but I never had a day of birth, as I was created before the creation of the earth. Does it feel any different? I have been informed that it feels different.”  
“Not really. I mean, I know I’m older, but that’s about it.”  
“Well, uh… Happy birthday.”  
I can’t help it. That makes me laugh.  
“What?”  
“That was probably the most awkward ‘happy birthday’ I have ever heard.”  
“How is that humorous? Did I do it wrong?”  
“No, Cas. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I thought it was funny… Thank you, though.”  
“You’re welcome.”

~~~SPN~~~

The Bunker is oddly silent. Besides my talking, anyway.  
“And then after Tangled, we can watch Frozen,” I say, Cas walking behind me. “You know, ‘cause Rapunzel and Anna and Elsa are cousins, and you can’t really watch one without the other, and according to the timeline, Tangled happens first. Plus, Olaf kinda reminds me of you. All innocent, and-“  
“Surprise!” Cas yells, making me almost fall down the stairs.  
“Holy crap!” I exclaim, jumping out of my skin. “What the frick-frack was that for, Cas?!?”  
“I suppose my timing is off.”  
“Why would you yell ‘surprise’ in my ear?!? You’re gonna kill me! And trust me, if I die because of you doing that again, I will haunt you!”  
“I am sorry.”  
“Oh, my freaking gosh. At least I’m not tired anymore. Holy crap. Don’t do that, dude.”  
“Apologies.”  
“I think you about gave me a heart attack.”  
“Sor-“  
“It’s okay. Just… Please, don’t ever do that to me again. Not that close, especially.”  
“As you wish.”  
“I’m gonna show you The Princess Bride next. Holy crap.”  
I start down the Bunker’s stairs, and Cas follows behind me.  
“Surprise!”  
“Holy crap!”  
A bright flash blinds me as I whip out my Angel Blade, ready to slice.  
“Don’t swing!” I hear Charlie yell. “I don’t wanna be cut into tiny pieces!”  
Once my vision finally clears enough to see clearly, I realize that my dad, Dean, Charlie, Meg, Emma, Gabriel, and Valeska are all scattered throughout the room, confetti in their hair, Dad with a camera in his hands.  
“What. The. Frick.”  
“Happy birthday!”  
“Put away the Angel Blade, please. It makes me nervous.”  
“Sorry, Valeska,” I say, putting my weapon back where it belongs. “What is all of this?”  
“A birthday party.”  
Dad takes another picture, and I am blinded once again.  
“Dad!” I whine.  
“The birthday girl has to have pictures taken. It’s a rule.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since you became a Winchester.”  
“Congrats, kiddo,” Gabriel yells. “Took you long enough!”  
“She’s been a Winchester for a long time,” Dean pipes up. “We just had to make it legal.”  
“Sort of legal,” Valeska says.  
Click. Another picture taken.  
“I’m gonna go blind,” I mumble.  
“No, you’re not,” Valeska says. “Come on, we’ve got cake waiting, and you have to blow out the candles!”  
“What kind of cake?” I ask suspiciously.  
“Chocolate.”  
“Only because it’s chocolate,” I relent.

~~~SPN~~~

The thing is, I’m not good at socializing. I mean, sure, I can put on an act no problem, but it isn’t very much fun.  
But I love these people. They’re my family. My dad, Dean, and Charlie are arguing about who’s better, Batman or Superman. A classic debate that I am so not going to get into right now.  
Valeska and Emma are trying to prevent Gabriel from dumping chocolate syrup onto his fourth piece of chocolate cake.  
Whoops. Too late.  
Who needs that much sugar? I can practically see the diabetes.  
I rip my eyes away from the sticky scene to see Meg and Castiel standing off to the side, Meg holding the toy Unicorn Cas gave her earlier in one hand. I remember her face when Cas gave it to her, and he said that she was his Unicorn, too.  
I don’t get the Unicorn reference, but obviously she did, as somehow, that made Meg, the woman who has no problem with physical affection in public, blush, which I never thought was possible.  
Meg grabs Cas’ hand with her own free one, smiling when he blushes when he sees me watching, but he doesn’t pull away.  
Awww, they’re adorable. They’re so cute together, I might die.  
Meg whispers something to Cas, and he squints at her, and then leaves her to stand awkwardly beside me.  
“Meg said you needed company.”  
“I’m fine. I’m just watching everyone else. I’m better at that.”  
“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself.”  
“I am, I swear, I just... I haven’t exactly had much reason to celebrate getting older, so being in a room with a bunch of people, socializing for it… It’s kinda weird, and hard. Last year was trying to forget what had happened and try to get Mom back, so now, a year later, and I still don’t know...”  
“You want to bring her back to life.”  
“Yes. No. Maybe. If she’s in Heaven, and happy, then no, because this earth is painful, and I’d rather she be happy than hurt again. But if she’s in Hell...”  
“Your mother is in Heaven.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I just checked.”  
“You just saw my mother? With your own eyes? How is she?”  
“She knows that she is dead. She misses you, but she is all right. Currently, she’s reliving your first Christmas in an actual house, as she puts it.”  
“Is she happy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you, Cas,” I say, happy tears starting to appear, and I give the Angel a hug. “That was the best present you could ever give me.”  
“Better than your moose?’ He asks, hugging me back awkwardly.  
“Way better than my moose,” I laugh, pulling back from the awkward hug.  
“Good.”  
“You deserve cake,” I decide.  
I grab two pieces of cake, putting them onto plates, smiling to myself at the message on top.  
It used to say, “It is your birthday,” but now that half of the cake is gone, it just says, “It is your,” which I find hilarious.  
I have a feeling that Castiel, Angel of Awkward Social Interactions, was in charge of the birthday message.  
“Here you go, Cassie,” I say, handing him his cake and a fork. “Dig in.”  
“Is that required? When I saw Gabriel doing that, I thought-“  
“No, Cas, it’s a- Never mind. No, you don’t have to actually dig in.”  
“Okay.”

~~~SPN~~~

After a while, the Angels had to go back to Heaven and work, (except for Gabriel; I don’t know where he went, but I don’t think it was to work,) and the rest of us slowly filed away to our respective rooms, including Charlie, who is going to stay with us for a while again, until the only people remaining are my dad and me.  
“This was fun,” I say, picking up the last of the forgotten trash, letting out a little yawn.  
“Did you have a good birthday?”  
“I’d say so.”  
“Good.”  
“Thanks for the party.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“By the way, Cas is really awkward in social interactions.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Dad says, sarcasm dripping. “I had no idea.”  
“All right, Mr. Sass. Ooh, did you see Cas and Meg together?”  
“Yeah.”  
“They’re so cute.”  
“I still don’t understand those two. She used to be a Demon. I mean, I know that it was just a cover, but that’s it.”  
“I talked to Cas earlier, and he told me the whole story. I can try to break it down, if you want to hear it.”  
“Not sure I do, but okay...”  
“Some Angels have soulmates, which is adorable, by the way. Not all of them do, but a select few. They share a Heaven, or home, upstairs. After unification, which involves God’s blessing and the combining of their two original Heavens, anyway. Cas and Meg had to wait, obviously, but now they do share a Heaven. If one of the two Angels dies, the other one mysteriously vanishes, never to be seen or heard from again. Unless, of course, God intervenes. When Castiel died those last few times, Meg was still alive. And when she died before, Cas was fine. Yay! Anyway, Cas and Meg are soulmates, and they’ve been together, linked, since they were created. But then Meg had to go undercover, and Cas had to forget her to protect her secret identity, which sounds like they were in the middle of a chick flick spy movie or something. Cas consented to forget, I guess they had God himself wipe his memory for the time being, and then centuries later, Cas has his memories back, and the two lovebirds are back together. The end.”  
“Wow.”  
“Long story, I know, but Cas’ version was longer, trust me.”  
“I believe it.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Hey, Maddie?”  
“Yeah, Dad?”  
“I, uh, never gave you your birthday present.”  
“But I already have CDs and a moose,” I say, referring to the CDs Dean had given to me earlier.  
“From Dean and Cas. This is from me.”  
My dad pulls out a picture frame that was hidden between two books on one of the many shelves, and hands it to me.  
Tears start to come up when I see that it’s a picture of my mom, with a very geeky and younger-looking Sam Winchester, her arms slung around his neck, as they both smile and look at the camera. It’s an old picture, taken when they were both in college, before I was even born.  
“Where did you get this?” I ask quietly, trying to keep my happy tears at bay.  
“You asked me once if I cared for Anne. That’s the only picture I have of us together, and it’s been tucked away for years, but I’ve never forgotten her. I know that you only have one other picture of her, so I wanted to change that.”  
“Thank you, Dad,” I say, giving him a hug, and he hugs me back. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Beautiful.”

~~~SPN~~~

With the picture frame now on my nightstand, the lights all off, everyone else in bed, I snuggle down into my blankets, hugging Chewy and Mr Wumples, (that’s what I named the moose doll,) close, remembering the day’s events.  
I took care of Emma, like usual, although I felt like I was running around more, but I have a feeling that that was part of their plan to keep me distracted, which I suppose worked. I went to the movies with Cas, was given a little moose plushy doll, and almost had a heart attack a few times when people yelled rather loudly in my ears.  
Dad took a million different pictures, and he even took a video of when everyone made me stand in the middle of the room with a cake that read, “It is your birthday,” on it, blushing as they sang Happy Birthday as loud as they possibly could, some of them singing really off-key on purpose, and I didn’t know what to do but wince.  
I got to blow out the candles on the cake for the first time in a long time, and then we all had cake, and I watched as my family laughed together, while I somehow managed to stay in the corner, worrying about my mother, until Cas told me that she was safe. I wasn’t alone in that corner for a full five minutes before I was singled out, and then I felt better, because I didn’t have to worry that my mother was being tortured. After that, I had a clear mind to be able to actually enjoy being surrounded by people.  
Dean gave me a couple of CDs of his favorite songs, fully knowing that I liked them as well, and I needed to have a CD or two of my favorites so we could jam out together in the Bunker, probably to annoy the crap out of my dad.  
And then everyone went home or to their rooms or wherever else they needed to go, and I received a picture of my mom and dad, together.  
This morning, I was still worried about my mom, and I thought that it was just going to be another quiet birthday, but it turns out that it wasn’t quiet, and I wasn’t alone, and I didn’t regret having people around.  
It was actually a pretty good birthday, and I got to spend it with my big family.  
“Thank you,” I whisper to God, knowing that it reached His ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,336 words. This chapter is almost as long as the chapter titled "Just Peachy." Anyway, my little sister has to get up early tomorrow, and I must do that as well, so staying up until almost two AM is not very wise of me, huh? Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! I will update on Saturday. Sorry that this chapter is a few hours late. I have an audition for a play this Sunday, and another that REQUIRES ME TO SING the next Sunday, so holy crap, I need to practice more. I hate singing out loud alone. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. But NOOO, it's a GIFT. I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD.  
> But isn't it my voice? What, is it the FAMILY voice? No, it isn't. So if I don't get a part because of any of this, I will miss the part, not being forced to sing out loud alone. The world can just go fluff a sheep or something, and fix the economy they ruined lol.  
> (Sorry about that. I was thinking of a type of character, and I just went with it.)  
> Anyway, have a good day/night, Beautifuls! God bless you!!!


	138. You're A Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is such a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. (No promises?)

Emma wakes up, head foggy, rolling over in her bed. Her eyes open to see a gun barrel in her face.  
She scrambles away, her sharp teeth coming out, her nails ready to dig into flesh. Her eyes go yellow, golden, glowing, wide with fear.  
Her eyes travel from the gun barrel to the figure holding it, discovering that it is Sam.  
"You're a monster," he says. "Monsters don't deserve to live."  
And then he pulls the trigger.  
But instead of the bullet getting lodged in her head, like it usually does in her nightmares, it misses her, and zips behind her, hitting another mark.  
She hears a cry of pain, turning to see Dean with a bullet in his chest.  
Emma lets out a shriek of fear, as her father dies before her very eyes.

~~~SPN~~~

I wake up with yellow eyes three inches from my face, and I almost slug the person, but I catch myself just in time to realize that it's just Emma.  
I will never get used to that.  
"Em, you okay?" I ask, turning on my bedside lamp like I always do when she does this, which is quite often.  
I always ask this, and she usually nods, but not tonight.  
She looks down, and I catch sight of little tears trickling down her cheeks.  
Emma never cries.  
"Emma, come here."  
I hold her in my arms as she sits on my lap, and I wrap her in my fuzzy blanket.  
"What's wrong, Em? Did you have another bad dream?"  
She nods, and then sniffles, trying to quit crying.  
"It was worse than usual?"  
She lets out a little sob, burying her face in the blanket so I can't see her.  
"Do you want to tell me?"  
No answer.  
"You don't have to. But if you want to tell someone, but not me, Dean'll listen. Even Sammy would, yeah? He's a good listener."  
She peeks out of the blankets, sniffling.  
"Yeah, I thought so... Look, Em, my dad's not gonna hurt you. If I was in trouble, you'd do whatever it took to protect me, right? I would do that for you in a heartbeat. Well, Sam did that for Dean. I'm not sure how much you remember, but I know that those people who taught you those first couple of days, before you met Dean, they were bad. They were killing people, murdering them, and Sam didn't know that you were good. He didn't know. But now he does, and I know that he'd protect you to his dying breath. I'm absolutely sure of it. You're safe now, Emma. And nothing is going to hurt you, or us. I love you, Em, and my dad and yours do, too. You don't have to be afraid of me or Dean, or even my dad. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: I have auditions tomorrow, so I will be busy, so let's just say that I won't update Monday, but I will Tuesday, yeah? I'm nervous, but not too much for this audition, but for next week's, because I just learned that I have to switch my song selection, yippee. Which kinda ticks me off, because I don't even know what song to do now. Ugh. Anyway, PLEASE check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! (They rock!)  
> God bless, beautiful lovelies!!! :)


	139. Keep Your Hands Off My Niece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is 1:20 AM, and it's Sunday, so sorry that I didn't update before midnight. I had to do HOMEWORK. On a SATURDAY. I HATE online school. They give more homework than all of my old Math teachers combined, I'm serious. I am fine with homework, but not twelve plus hours of freaking school a freaking day. Seriously, guys, I have needs. FAN FICTION needs being one of them. Because of this... I am forced to make a change to my fan fiction schedule. I can now only update once a week. :( I will now be updating on Saturdays, hopefully, so sorry, dudes, but no Monday update. Not even tomorrow. Sorry. My education takes too much time.  
> (Stupid homework crap.)

“What about this one?” I ask, holding up another pair of pants for Emma to decide on.  
She crinkles her nose, debating.  
Finally, she shakes her head yes, and I let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank God,” I say, putting it in our cart.  
“You done yet?” Dean asks.  
“I am done with this. But you, on the other hand, have to take your daughter to find some better sheets and a blanket for her bed. Little girls deserve nice sheets and blankets.”  
“Her bed is fine!”  
“They’re sterile white, and she’s four. Now, go and make her room homier.”  
Dean mumbles something I can’t quite work out, but I can tell that he’s talking back.  
“Don’t sass me,” I say, and he gives me a glare.  
“Come on, Emma,” he says, rolling his eyes at me.  
I head over to the school supplies section, grabbing what I will need.  
“How many notebooks do you need?’ My dad asks, coming into the aisle.  
“They’re twenty cents each, and I need a lot for school, and so will Emma. She’ll have to write notes. Dean’s gonna have fun homeschooling her, for sure.”  
“That’s still a lot.”  
“Would you rather I run out, and have to come back and buy them when they’re a dollar and a half each?”  
“No.”  
“Thought so. Ooh, mechanical pencils! The good kind!”  
“The kind that doesn’t break?”  
“Yes! This is so sweet!”  
“You know you’re excited over pencils, right?”  
“They are mechanical. Therefore, they are awesome.”

~~~SPN~~~

“You wanna do what?” Dean asks me, acting like what I have asked is the worst thing I could suggest for his daughter.  
“I want to take her to the park.”  
“She isn’t ready for that. Remember when we had to pry her off of that one chick at Walmart today?”  
“Hey, I would’ve done it, too. She was talking to her like an infant. In any case, Emma is ready. She hasn’t hissed at Dad for three days! If she can achieve that, she can go to the park to play for like, an hour. Pleeeaaase, Dean?”  
I give him my best puppy-dog eyes, and he groans.  
“Not the Sammy puppy eyes,” he says, and then lets out a huge sigh. “Fine.”  
“Yay! Thank you, Dean!”

~~~SPN~~~

“I get that you wanted Emma to come, but why me?”  
“You’re her father. You have to come.”  
“Why’s Sammy here, too?”  
“Because.”  
“Because what?” My dad asks.  
“Because, Dad. You’re my dad, and I’m here, so you have to be here, too.”  
“That’s stupid,” Dean says, and I sigh.  
“Shush. It’s a family outing, okay? We don’t get nearly enough fresh air, and that needs to change. Dean, you’re gonna be homeschooling Em, so you’re both gonna have to work in the Bunker a lot, and Dad, you are going to have to help them.”  
“Why?”  
“Emma is your niece, so you have to help. It’s a rule.”  
“A rule of what?”  
“A rule of the Family Laws. I don’t know, but you still have to.”  
“I still don’t see why we all have to go to a park,” Dean grumbles.  
“Hey, Emma,” I say to her, ignoring Dean. “We came here at a decent hour so you wouldn’t have to deal with a bunch of other kids, so the park is all for you.”  
Emma stares at the small park with big eyes, and she chews on her bottom lip.  
There’s a slide, some monkey bars, a tiny sandbox, and some swings, but I don’t think Emma’s ever even been to a park before, so this must be pretty daunting for her.  
Finally, she turns to Dean, still chewing on her lip, silently asking the question.  
‘What the heck do I do with this crap?’  
“Uh, wanna try the swings?” Dean suggests awkwardly, and she slowly nods.  
As they walk away, I smile, nudging my dad.  
“I’m glad that Emma can finally play like a normal kid.”  
“Me, too.”  
My dad and I end up finding a bench to sit on, just watching Emma figure out the swings.  
“Emma’s getting better.”  
“At what, exactly?”  
“With you. She kinda trusted Dean before, at least by the time I met her, even though she didn’t fully trust him, but she hated you.”  
“She has a right to.”  
“But she doesn’t hate you anymore, Dad. It’s okay now. She’s okay.”  
“I killed her. I shot her in the heart.”  
“To save Dean. I would’ve done the same thing, and Dean would, too.”  
“No, you wouldn’t’ve.”  
“I would. If I thought that someone was going to kill Emma, I would break their neck, and bury them six feet under.”  
“That’s morbid,” he says. “And violent.”  
“But it would keep Emma safe, right? That’s what happens, you know? No matter what, you have to protect your family. Like when I was taken back to Hell so you guys would be safe.”  
“Yeah, you’re grounded for that.”  
“Ouch.”  
“I’m kidding.”  
“I know, but wow. Just the thought of getting into trouble… I think I’m gonna have a heart attack. Holy crap.”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m all right.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Emma, be careful,” Dean says, worrying. “Do you need my help?”  
Obviously, the four year old does not need her father’s help on the monkey bars, as she goes from one bar to the next to the next until she reaches the other side in a matter of seconds.  
“Show off,” Dean says when she jumps down from them, landing like a cat.  
She just shoots him a little smirk, catching him off guard.  
It was like a mini one of his smirks, sassy and full of attitude.  
Dean doesn’t think that he could ever be prouder.  
“You’re gonna be trouble when you’re older, I know it.”  
She gives him a look, as if to tell him that she knows that she will be, and she is just waiting to see what he’s got.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna die. Again.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Emma,” Maddie laughs, chasing her around the park. “You’re cheating! I’m not a cheetah! I can’t run that fast!”  
The kid can run, Maddie’ll tell you that. She is very swift on her feet, leaving the fifteen year old in the dust in their one-on-one game of tag.  
“All right, I give up. You win!”  
Emma turns around, grinning, stopping in her tracks, but then a woman appears behind her, black eyes glittering.  
“Emma, watch out!”  
“Emma!”  
Maddie is all the way across the playground, too far away to reach her in time, and Dean is over by the bench, so he’s even farther than she is, but luckily, Sam isn’t.  
He charges at the Demon, ending up crashing into her, pushing Emma away from the blade that the woman holds.  
“Dad!” Maddie screams, as he grapples with the Demon, trying to gain control of the knife.  
“That child is valuable,” the Demon hisses out, somehow gaining most of the control of the knife, the blade now inches from Sam’s throat. “Amazon and the daughter of Dean Winchester? She’ll make for good bait for Crowley.”  
Madeline pulls out her mini Angel Blade as she runs, ending up jumping on the Demon’s back and driving it into its shoulder blade, but that doesn’t kill it.  
The Demon lets out a shriek, clawing at her, scrambling off of Sam, abandoning the knife that she was holding to his neck, Sam managing to gain control of it. The Demon screams, trying to get the young ex-Hunter off of her back, as Maddie takes the Angel Blade out of her shoulder to stab again.  
Maddie is thrown off, the Angel Blade flying away from her, and she falls to the ground, hitting her head on the nearby slide in the process.  
Dean tackles the Demon, pulling out the Demon killing knife, but the woman dodges his attack, throwing him towards the swings, heading towards Emma, who, despite being freakishly fast, can’t run fast enough to outrun the Demon, who grabs her arm, twisting it enough to make Emma hiss in pain at her, her eyes flashing yellow.  
“Crowley doesn’t want us to go after the Winchesters, but something tells me that Dean Winchester’s daughter is gonna be enough to lure him out so I can take over Hell myself.”  
Sam comes up behind the Demon, Maddie’s Angel Blade in hand, and shoves it into her back, killing the Demon.  
“Keep your hands off my niece,” he says, and Emma stares at her uncle with wide eyes.  
Sam Winchester, the man who had killed her, has just saved her life.

~~~SPN~~~

“Ow,” I mumble, leaning against the slide, my head pounding.  
Wow, I whacked it pretty hard on that stupid slide.  
“Maddie, you okay?” Dean asks me.  
“Yeah. Where’s Emma?”  
“She’s fine. I already checked on her. Sammy killed the Demon just in time.”  
“Are you guys okay?”  
“Couple of bruises. Nothing major. How’s the head?”  
“Maddie, are you okay?” My dad asks before I can answer Dean.  
“Ow, not so loud.”  
“Your head’s bleeding.”  
“I knocked it against the slide when I fell. I’ll live. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. Here, let me see your head.”  
“Ow!” I exclaim when my dad checks it out. “Don’t touch the wound. That hurt.”  
“I don’t think you need stitches,” he says, relieved, letting me go.  
“I need some ice, though,” I sigh, no longer leaning on the slide. “Where’s Emma?”  
Emma comes out from behind Dad and Dean, tugging at the hem of my shirt.  
“Hey, Em. You okay?”  
She nods, chewing on her lip.  
“We have a body to bury,” Dean says, and I groan.  
“You guys have a body to bury. Emma and I are going to stay away from everyone else for a few years.”  
“It was your idea to go to a park.”  
“Oh, bite me, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, what the frick, and OH, MY FREAKING GOODNESS, SAMMY SAVED EMMA FROM BEING KIDNAPPED BY A DEMON AND THEN IMPALED, all in one chapter! XD  
> No, this Demon is not important to the story line. All this Demon was was a lowlife piece of scum that wanted to take over Hell, and knew that Emma was Dean's daughter, and they were hoping that by using her, since Crowley and Dean used to be best Demon buds, they could use Emma to take over. (Obviously, they were pretty dumb, considering the fact that they just TRIED TO KIDNAP AN AMAZON WHO WAS RELATED TO SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER. SERIOUSLY? YOU DON'T TOUCH THEIR FAMILY!)  
> Anyway... Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they ROCK!  
> I will update on Saturday. Who's ready for some school meeting with the creepy principal fun?  
> God bless you, beautiful Sweethearts! XD


	140. What's Your Name, Sugar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating on Saturday! I HAD TO DO HOMEWORK. ON. SATURDAY. AAAAAAAAAAND SUNDAY. I AM SO MAD.  
> Here's last Saturday's update!  
> NEXT update should be on Saturday! School has supplied me a fresh Hell to work with. Joy.

“Quit fidgeting. You’ll be fine.”  
I ignore him, of course, still fidgeting, staring out the car window, knowing that we are close to the school now.  
“Don’t be nervous.”  
“That’s like, the worst thing you could ever say to a nervous person, Dad.”  
“Just trying to help.”  
“It doesn’t help. It makes me more nervous.”  
“School doesn’t start for another week.”  
“I am going to die.”  
“You said you wanted to go to school.”  
“Not public!”  
“Why not public?”  
“I’ve been either private or homeschooled basically my entire life. How do you think I know Latin? They don’t teach that in most public schools! It was in a Catholic church nun place for three years, and those ladies were crazy. Most of what I know came from Mom.”  
“A ‘nun place?’”  
“Oh, you know what I mean.”  
“This is just enrollment. You don’t have to worry.”  
“Oh, crap. What if I forget my lunch code?!? I won’t be able to eat, and then I’d starve!”  
“Maddie, calm down.”  
“How can I calm down?!? I sound like a chipmunk right now!”  
“Maddie,” my dad says, pulling over to the side of the road. “You’re not going to forget your lunch code. You’re not going to starve, and you’re not going to fail or anything else you’re afraid of. You’ll be fine.”  
“I’m gonna have a heart attack.”

~~~SPN~~~

I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die.  
Oh, my freaking gosh, I’m gonna die.  
I fiddle with my shirt hem, waiting for the principal lady to stop pretending to look at the papers when she’s really making googly eyes at my dad.  
This is awkward.  
“Well,” she says, finally. “Everything seems to be in order. So, Mr. Winchester, your daughter has a 4.0 GPA so far. Something tells me that she won’t have any trouble with her studies here at Lebanon High.”  
“I don’t doubt that,” my dad says.  
“Little Maggie should be fine here.”  
“Maddie,” I break in, trying to make her stop with the creeper eyes.  
“What?” She snaps, giving me a sugar-coated death-glare.  
Well, I guess it worked. Sort of...  
“I was pointing out that my name is Maddie, not Maggie,” I answer calmly, and Dad grins.  
“Of course,” she says, and then turns back to Dad. “Mr. Winchester, uh, may I call you Samuel?”  
That wiped the grin off his face.  
“Uh, Sam.”  
“Sam,” the principal says, and I swear, she licks her lips. “It says here that you recently moved here. Tell me, what brings you to our little town?”  
“Uh… Fresh start.”  
“Really? Oh, well, this will be the perfect place for you… And, uh, Maggie.”  
“Maddie,” I mumble, struggling not to roll my eyes, but she ignores me.  
“Sam, here are the papers and such, and a few extra brochures, and a map for the school,” Principal Renolds says, and hands my dad a stack of papers, catching his hand before he can retract it. “And if you need any help, any at all, for any reason whatsoever, I’d be happy to assist. In fact, I could show you the school grounds right now. A private tour…”  
Ew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ugh, I think I might throw up now.  
“N-no, thanks,” Dad stutters out, taking his hand back like he’s been burned.  
I can’t take this anymore.  
“Well, Dad,” I say, standing up. “We need to go now, or else we’ll be late to meet Katie.”  
“Katie?” Wh-who’s that?” Principal Renolds asks, stuttering it out.  
“Yeah, who’s-“  
“Dad’s fiancée,” I say, interrupting him, shooting him a look to give him a clue as to what I am doing. “She’s super nice. They’re getting married soon. In fact, we’re just about to go and set up who we’re inviting. We’re gonna be late, though, so we need to go. Right, Dad?”  
“Uh, right.”  
“Oh, um, your f… Oh, dear. Um, yes, that would be… That would be best.”  
“Good bye, Principal Renolds. Thank you, for the brochures and such,” I say, and then yes, we high-tail it out of there.  
Once in the hallway, I grab the papers while Dad shudders, wiping off his jeans.  
“I think I got some of it on me,” he groans.  
“I literally have goosebumps. Are you as creeped out as I am, or more?”  
“More,” Dad admits, and then takes the papers back.  
“She was so creepy.”  
“How did you come up with the fiancée story?”  
“When someone else is taken, especially being about to get married, it should make the stalker-type person back off. Well, I didn’t know that for sure, but it was worth a shot.”  
“Where’s the map?”  
“Um, if it isn’t in that stack of papers, it was left behind.”  
“Do you know how to get out of here?”  
“No… I was a little nervous, so I wasn’t paying that much attention to the ways in and out. I bet we could find it, though.”  
“Without a map, and we’ve never set foot in the building before this?”  
“Hey, if you wanna go into Madame Renolds’ office, be my guest, but I am not going with you. Have fun with the creepy creeper from Creeptown.”  
“I’d rather not.”  
“Then follow me, Father. I can always hack into the school system later and get a map from there.”  
“I don’t like you hacking into things.”  
“Go talk to Renolds if you so desire, but I refuse to at this particular moment in time. I’m sure that she’d just love to hand you another one, and not let your hand go again...”  
“Yeah, we’ll just hack into it later…”

~~~SPN~~~

“Aha! I found it! Told you it’d be right around this corner!”  
“I thought you said you weren’t paying attention.”  
“I guess I was enough to know where the closest exit is.”  
“Right.”  
As I am about to open the door, someone else decides to open it from the other side, way too fast for my liking, ending with the heavy wood smacking into my head.  
“Ow!”  
“Whoa, I don’t always actually hit on girls, but now I have a new record!”  
I look up to see some kid standing there, right in front of me, smirking like a word I simply cannot say.  
Not a Dean smirk, because that wouldn’t be so bad. Even I smirk all the time. But this? This just honks me off.  
“What’s your name, Sugar?”  
What the frick? What. The. Frick.  
“Maddie, are you okay?” My dad asks, trying to check my head, which hurts like a mother goose.  
“I’m fine,” I grumble, rubbing the spot that got hit. “I just didn’t see that one coming.”  
“Maddie…” The smirky dude says, holding my name out. “Cute.”  
“Don’t talk to me, please,” I say as politely as I can, considering the fact that my head is throbbing, and I usually can’t tell if anyone’s hitting on me, but this dude definitely is.  
“The name’s Colton, but you can call me Colt.”  
“Dad, I am so ready to leave now.”  
“Yeah, me, too.”  
“Hey, Sweetheart, you’re new, so if you want any help finding anything around here…” Colton says, and then winks. “I’ll be seeing you around.”  
The creep walks down the hall, and I notice that Dad looks like he’s about ready to jump him.  
“What are you mad about? I was the one who got hit. And hit on.”  
“I don’t like him.”  
“I don’t like him calling me names like that, but I’m still not looking like I’m gonna pummel him.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I just have a headache. Let’s go home now. This is the second time in like, a week that I’ve hit my head on something super hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! CREEPY CREEPER BOY HAS ARRIVED! HE'S CREEPY, AND SADLY, GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, guys, let's face it. Maddie needs a nemesis that ISN'T a supernatural being for a while. :/ (Yes, he is an idiotic human. Not an idiotic monster.) Anyway, the dude should live to stay around for a while for story line purposes, but who knows? I might kill him off later. :)  
> You know, 'cause... "If it doesn't work out... We'll kill him." - Sam Winchester.  
> Ah, yes, the Winchester way to make friends, and make corpses. Fabulous.  
> Thanks so much to CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, the dudes who have helped me so much with this fic! You go, buddies! :D (And thank God, obviously! We wouldn't even be here without him, AND THEN WE WOULD NEVER KNOW THE PAIN AND BEAUTY AND AMAZINGNESS OF FAN FIC!) :O  
> God bless you all, guys, you magnificent preciouses! XD


	141. You Don't Know Who You're Messing With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it is over two hours and fifteen minutes after midnight, so it is actually Tuesday, but I've been busy. Sorry?

“Did you want me to drive you to and from school today?” Dad asks, helping me pack my backpack for school.  
“Only if you wanted to, but I can drive myself.”  
“I know. But, uh, new school. I’ve gone through more than my fair share of being the new kid. Smaller towns are worse. This might make it a little easier.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
“No problem.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Bye, Dad. Thanks for the ride.”  
“I’ll pick you up over here after school.”  
“Okie dokie.”  
“Be good.”  
“Aren’t I always?” I say, grinning, shutting the Impala’s door.  
I watch as Dad drives off, and then reposition my backpack on my shoulder and take a deep breath, looking at the school building.  
Yup, I’m gonna die.

~~~SPN~~~

“Oh, come on! That’s it; I’m not using my locker this year. Forget it. I’m carrying my books all day.”  
I abandon my locker, carrying my heavy backpack on my shoulder, the map of the school being my only guide to my first class.  
What the frick? What the frack is wrong with these people? For such a tiny school, you’d think that there’d be fewer floors.  
Well, I’m in the basement, AKA, ground floor, but I think I might be on the wrong side of the building.  
This is exactly why I came here a half an hour early.  
“Hey, Sugar, need some help?”  
I turn around, recognizing the voice.  
“Colton, what do you want?”  
“A lot of things. But can’t I help a hot chick without wanting something from her?”  
“Don’t call me that, any of it. And I don’t need your help. I’ve got a map.”  
“Why would you need a map when you have me?”  
“Back off. I need to get to class.”  
“What class?”  
“I’m taking None of Your Business. It’s in room Back Off, Colton, on the never floor.”  
“Cute.”  
“Go away, Colton. Let me just get to class.”  
“What lunch do you have?”  
“First.”  
“Me, too. I’ll meet you by the main doors, and we can sit together, yeah?”  
“No, thanks,” I say, walking past him.  
“See you then, Sugar.”

~~~SPN~~~

Day one of school. Let’s see...  
First class: I like my German teacher. She’s super nice, and we’re supposed to call her either Mrs. Sneider or Frau Sneider, which is basically just Mrs. Sneider in German, or Deutsch, if we are calling it what it should be called. Mrs. Sneider is a middle aged woman who knows roughly four languages, I think she said, including Deutsch, English, obviously, French, and Russian. For some reason, she just cannot understand Spanish.  
Her husband teaches Russian at this school, and she has a pug named Sniffles Sneezerpants.  
Don’t ask me who came up with that name.  
Second class: Study Hall. My teacher for that class is Mr. Gains, who likes to talk when I am trying to do something that requires quiet. (AKA, reading.) For goodness sake, someone… Please shut him up. I do not care about One Direction. The man is discussing One Direction with two teenage girls.  
Oh, my gosh, I don’t even know who they’re talking about exactly, but they’re loud.  
With a heavy sigh, I put my book in my bag, pulling out my map so I can study it a bit more.

~~~SPN~~~

In this school, apparently, everybody knows everybody, even the kids who have grown up in this town and have just started high school.  
Which means that, as not only the new kid in the school but in the town, I am the new nobody.  
This also means that no one’s been friendly yet.  
The teachers are nice so far, but the students are pretty abrasive.  
I wouldn’t really say they’re mean, though. They’re just unfriendly. Some of them seem nice, but the swearing levels are really high here, and it’s driving me nuts. I can handle a swear word here and there, but this is…  
Scary, honestly.  
I’ve heard some pretty colorful language come out of Dean’s mouth, like when he dropped a mug on his foot, when he wasn’t wearing shoes last week. This, by the way, was hilarious, because I had to remind Emma not to repeat any of that.  
“Yes, especially the four letter ones,” I told her, giving Dean an amused look.  
But seriously, how can someone string that many swear words together in every single sentence, and somehow still stay coherent? These kids in this school need some soap or hot peppers in their mouths or something. Geez.  
Not all of them swear from what I’ve seen, but most of them do.  
I guess I’ll just have to press on.  
So now, I am going to lunch, getting hit with book bags and loud voices.  
And Colton said that he’d be waiting for me in the lunch room...  
Fudge.

~~~SPN~~~

How does one avoid someone when one does not know where one is going?  
I found the closest entrance to the cafeteria, and now I’m weaving in and out of the crowd, almost bumping someone straight out of the way and into a table. I apologized, of course, because I really didn’t mean to, but I was shoved aside by another person, so I had no control over my course of movement, and they supplied me with a lovely response filled with cuss words.  
I guess everyone’s grumpy today.  
But who could really blame them? First day back at school. Not many people want to be here, even if right now it’s lunch time.  
Ooh, there’s a seat.  
Nope… Someone just sat in it.  
I spot someone waving, but I don’t know them, so I don’t think they’re waving at me at first, but then they get up and approach me.  
“Hey, I’m Brynn. What’s your name?”  
“Uh, Maddie?”  
“Cute. So, you’re the new kid in town?”  
“Um, yes.”  
“Welcome, newbie! I hope you’ll like it here at Lebanon, but I have been elected as the Welcome to Lebanon High Party Train chick, so I am supposed to invite you over to sit with us.”  
“Um, sure…”  
Wow. Yeah, I feel so special here. I’d kinda rather go and stay away from people, but hey, a lunch buddy’s a lunch buddy, and I could honestly use a friend right now.  
“Great! Follow me!”  
She leads the way to her group of friends, and I notice that everyone at the table actually looks pretty normal, and friendly. One of them looks sort of grumpy, but that might be because of the small fact that it looks like the kid to her right stole her tater tots.  
“Guys, this is Maddie,” Brynn says to her group. “Maddie, this is Jake, Aryssa, Matthew, and Lyndie. Don’t worry if you forget a name or two, because I’ve known these nerds for years, and I still space out sometimes.”  
“Probably because you’re always practicing for cheerleading,” Aryssa says, blowing her shaggy black hair out of her face. “How can someone remember all of those routines and still remember ten million names?”  
“Yeah, Brynn, take a chill pill,” Jake, a giant dude with long dreadlocks, says, and then turns to me. “And my name is actually Jakob. Brynn’s the only one who can call me Jake.”  
“Got it,” I say, still holding my Styrofoam tray in my hands.  
“Matthew, scoot over,” Lyndie, a shorter girl with round chipmunk cheeks, says to an Asian looking kid, who is too busy poking at his food to pay attention to anything else. “Make room for her.”  
He does, and I sit on the seat at the end of the bench, thanking him with a nod for moving over.  
“Nice shirt,” I say, commenting on the Doctor Who logo on the front.  
“Are you a fan?”  
“I’m super behind, but yes. I haven’t had much time to get caught up.”  
“I can’t wait until it starts up again. I’m literally dying.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic,” Lyndie teases, and then turns to me. “Sweet pea, you might want to eat fast. That food doesn’t taste very good once it’s cold.”  
“If you can call it that,” Matthew mumbles, poking at his. “Is that cheese or plastic?”  
I look at my food, still trying to figure that out myself.  
“I think it’s supposed to be cheese,” I answer, not really certain.  
“Gross.”  
“You’ll get used to it, Sweat pea,” Lyndie says to me, and then turns to her own ‘food.’  
I end up just eating the breadstick that is stale on one end, and the five half-cooked tater tots that are on my plate, unable to bring myself to eat the chicken and cheese/plastic thing, and I drink my chocolate milk, which actually doesn’t taste that bad.  
Finally, I have ten minutes until the bell rings, so I decide I had better pack up and go to the bathroom while I can, and then I’ll just have to wait until I can leave for class.  
“Thank you, guys, for inviting me over to sit with you,” I say, grabbing my tray, my backpack slung over my shoulder. “I appreciate it.”  
“Hey, come back tomorrow,” Jake, I mean, Jakob, says. “We’re always at this table.”  
“Okay, maybe I will. I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
I think I made some friends!  
~~~SPN~~~

I round a corner, trying to get to the hallway where I can wait to be released for class, but then I find myself face to face with Colton.  
“Dude, personal space,” I say, backing up.  
“I thought you and me had plans.”  
“You said that you’d wait. I didn’t see you. I never said I would sit with you.”  
“I saw you sitting with Brynn and the rest of the freaks. You were supposed to sit with me at lunch.”  
“Colton, I never said that I’d sit with you. Look, the bell’s about to ring, and-“  
“I don’t care about no bell. You owe me.”  
“I don’t owe you anything.”  
“I don’t want you sitting with those freaks.”  
“And I don’t want you to think that you own me, or that you can tell me what to do. I can sit with them if I want. They were nice to me, unlike you.”  
“I am nice!”  
“Colton,” I say, taking a step back. “Please calm down.”  
“I am calm!” He exclaims, taking a step toward me.  
“Colton, if you take another step toward me, it will not end well for you.”  
“Meet me tomorrow for lunch.”  
“No, thank you.”  
“Sugar, you don’t know who you’re messing with.”  
“Let me guess. By your ripped and expensive jeans and hoodie, something tells me that your parents are rich, but you don’t need their money to be stupid and slash or annoying, and a bully. You flirt a lot, and you have an ego the size of America, and you are not afraid to show it. You think that by slowly moving toward me, like you are now, you can scare me, but you can’t. You say that I don’t know who I’m messing with, but the truth is, you don’t know who you’re messing with.”  
By now, he is only about a foot away from me, and he is super angry.  
“And I can see that you are ready to grab my arm and probably twist it around, so I’m just gonna warn you… I have no problem kicking your butt, but something tells me that you don’t believe me, but I’ll just let you know a little secret. I know that your ego is pretty big, and your parents will kill you if you get in trouble on the first day of school, especially for hurting a girl. So, if you touch me, you will regret it. I don’t even have to touch you to get you into trouble.”  
At first he does nothing. He just kinda stands there, weighing his options.  
I guess he doesn’t believe me, because the next thing I know, he’s grabbing my arm, just as the bell rings to release us to class.  
And with that shrill bell, I let out an ear-splitting scream, as other students turn that corner, and Colton lets my arm go, and I ditch like a roadrunner bolting away from a cartoon crime scene.

~~~SPN~~~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Geometry was stressful, as Math often is for me, but it wasn’t terrible. Turns out, I have Geometry with Jakob, and Earth Science with Brynn. I realize now that Lyndie is in my Study Hall, but I don’t think anyone from that group’s in my Deutsch class.  
I successfully avoided Colton all day, and no one knows that I was the one who screamed earlier, and I don’t even know if Colton was caught. This place has no security cameras whatsoever that I can find, so it isn’t very easy for the people in charge of the school to know for sure what happened.  
In any case, I am now waiting for Dad to pick me up.  
I spot the Impala just in time, as that is also when I see Colton. Needless to say, I am in that car before he can spot me.  
“Hey, Dad,” I say, closing the door and putting on my seatbelt.  
“How was school?”  
“Exhausting,” I sigh out, pushing my backpack off of my lap and onto the car’s floor. “Public school is so stressful.”  
“But you made it through your first day,” Dad says, driving away from the school.  
“Yup.”  
“Make any friends?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Maybe?”  
“I got invited to sit at a table, and I did. There’s Lyndie, Jakob, Brynn, Matthew, and Aryssa. Brynn’s the one who invited me. Oh, and right before lunch ended, I was about to head to class, and I was confronted by Colton.”  
“What happened? He didn’t try anything, did he?”  
“He’s an annoying flirt with a giant ego, and I hurt his precious feelings by not sitting with him at lunch, so yes, he did try something, but I took care of it. Whoa, Dad! What the heck are you-“  
Dad pulls the Impala to the side of the road, basically giving me whiplash in the process.  
“What did he do?”  
“Dad, geez, calm down!”  
“What did he do?”  
“He said that I had to sit with him tomorrow at lunch, I said no, he grabbed my arm after I basically told him off, and I screamed and ditched to get him trouble so he won’t mess with me again, and I won’t be charged for murder, because if I had punched him, I would’ve killed him. End of story.”  
“Which arm?”  
“The left one. Dad, come on, it’s not that bad!”  
My dad inspects my arm, looking for bruises, but all he finds are the normal scars and stuff like that.  
“See?” I say, pulling my sleeve back down. “I’m fine.”  
“I’m going to drop you off at home and then I’m coming back to kick his a-“  
“Dad!”  
“He grabbed you!”  
“He grabbed my arm, and I showed him that I will ruin his precious reputation if he tries it again.”  
“He should not have touched you at all!”  
“Dad, I can take care of myself, remember? I’ll be fine.”  
“I know you’ll be fine, because I am going to kill him.”  
“Dad, please. Don’t go after him. He won’t mess with me again.”  
“No, he won’t, because he’ll be dead before school starts tomorrow.”  
“Dad! Please, just let me handle this. It’s done and over with. Please, Dad. For me? Please don’t murder him. At least not for now. Please?”  
“If he ever touches you again-“  
“I will kick his sorry butt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? More on this subject in the next chapter. I AM SO TIRED.  
> Little note here: Mondays will now be Update Day, NOT Saturdays. Also, I will try to be on time this coming week...  
> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas!  
> God bless!!!


	142. Nutella Is Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the same day of the last chapter, what happened at the Bunker while Maddie was at school, where Emma is being homeschooled by her father and uncle, and then later after school, around bedtime. :)  
> So sorry that this chapter is a little late. I haven't had a lot of time to actually write this chapter, and I hit a bit of a writer's block in the road, but as I was writing this chapter out, I think I fixed it, so we're all good. :)  
> Also, don't forget that Mondays are update day, not Saturday. So sorry that I updated almost a full hour late. :'(

"That's it. Emma, come on."  
"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asks, looking up from his computer.  
"Emma and I are going to get some food,” Dean says, as Emma puts down her science book and hops off her chair.  
"You two had lunch an hour ago."  
"Now it's time for comfort food."  
"Comfort food?"  
"Yeah."  
"Whatever. Have fun. Emma, don't let him kill himself with sugar, and don't let him give you a sugar rush."  
Emma nods at her uncle, but then follows Dean into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter.  
"Smooth."  
She just grins at him, just like how Dean would.  
"I have shown you burgers, pizza, pie, and waffles, but the one comfort food that even Sam can't deny is still unknown to you, which honestly makes me feel like the worst dad alive on this planet. So, Emma, I will now present to you... Nutella."  
Dean pulls out a plastic jar of the stuff from a cabinet, with the most sober look on his face, acting like it is an honor to be in the presence of the chocolate hazelnut spread.  
_Nuh-what?_ Emma thinks, giving him a look.  
"Here, I'll show you. The best thing in the world to eat it with is pretzels. I bought a bag the other day, just for this very reason."  
Dean lets Emma give them each a pile of pretzels on a plate, and he gives each plate a huge spoonful of Nutella, giving himself an extra, pretending that Emma didn't see his betrayal.  
"Go on, eat some," Dean urges his daughter.  
She gives him another look, uncertain, but soon she eats some, and her big green eyes grow wide with astonishment.  
"See? It's good, right? It's actually pretty great, 'cause Sam can't stop me and say that it's unhealthy, because it's actually chocolate, but there's hazelnut stuff thrown in, so he can just shut his piehole."  
Emma nods, still eating her pretzels and Nutella, a dreamy look on her face.  
Nutella is magical. Absolutely magical.

~~~SPN~~~

Later that night, Emma peeks into Maddie’s room, where the young ex-Hunter—new public school student—is not organizing her book bag. She finished that a half an hour ago and soon after fell asleep.  
Emma frowns, crinkling up her nose.  
How on earth is she gonna fall asleep now? Maddie always reads her a chapter or two of different books to help her get sleepy, but now that she’s already asleep, what is Emma supposed to do now?  
“Hey, Em, is Maddie dead in there, or-“ Dean says, coming around the corner to see that Maddie is asleep, Sam right behind him, seeing it as well. “Aw, she’s adorable.”  
“Colton really took the energy out of her today.”  
“I know that you promised not to kill him this time, but I never did.”  
“Dean, she’s got it covered.”  
“I know, but I still wanna kick his a-“  
“I do, too, but Maddie can take care of herself.”  
“Your kid can take care of herself, but she fell asleep fully clothed, and not even all the way in bed. She looks like she just passed out.”  
Sam gives his brother a look, grabbing Maddie’s fluffy blue blanket and putting it on her so she won’t be cold.  
“I’m going to go pass out myself, so good night. Good night, Emma. Don’t let your dad stay up until three in the morning working on the Impala again.”  
Dean rolls his eyes as Sam gives him a look, the latter heading off to his own room.  
Dean sighs, looking down to his own daughter. “Hey, Kid. Why the long face?”  
Emma gives him a look, frowning.  
“Let me guess. You guys didn’t have your traditional book club tonight?”  
Emma shakes her head, her frown deepening.  
“What are you reading this week?”  
Emma drags him to her room, where she has The Hobbit waiting.  
“The Hobbit? Seriously? You guys are just starting this now? All right, hop in bed.”  
Emma does, ending up burying herself in her fluffy quilt and her pillow that is bigger than her.  
“Scooch over and make some room for me, or I won’t be able to read to you, Pip.”  
“Pip?” She asks, and Dean smiles.  
He loves it when his daughter talks.  
“Short for pipsqueak, ‘cause you’re my little pipsqueak.”  
Emma giggles, making room for him to sit, and when he does, she cuddles up to his side, holding the plushy bunny they found at a thrift store about a week before in her arms.  
Dean will never forget how her eyes lit up when she saw the plushy bunny, how she would barely put it down for three days afterwards, until she apparently realized that the bunny protects her at night, so he would need to sleep during the day sometimes. Dean had explained that the mighty bunny didn’t need sleep, and he also didn’t need to worry about being the only one protecting her.  
That’s what Dean’s for.  
And reading bedtime stories, of course.  
“All right, let’s see… Chapter one. _‘In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit.’_ You do know what a hobbit is, right?”  
Emma nods, green eyes starting to look a little glassy.  
“Okay, then. Uh... _‘Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.’_ ”  
Dean reads on, offering his own little voices and accents to Gandalf and Bilbo, only reaching the point where Bilbo invites Gandalf to tea, saying, ‘”But please come to tea—any time you like! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow! Good bye!’” Of course, Emma had fallen asleep right before that point, nodding off.  
Now this is what Dean wanted. He’s finally able to truly care for his daughter.  
She's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I did say that there would be more about Colton in this chapter, and then I changed the plan. I thought that we all deserved a little bit of fluff, so here we are!  
> But don't worry! There is much pain and hurt to come! (You should worry.)  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! They rock!  
> And hey, dudes... I see the Hit count rising, but no one besides these two comments, so I can't tell if you like the fic or not. What do I need to improve? What do you like about it? Are you even reading this, and/or interested in the story? I'm going off of a constant guessing game with myself, which is not fun, I assure you.  
> Anyway, I will update on Monday, hopefully, with a longer chapter, I really hope.  
> Have a blessed night, Sweeties! God bless!


	143. A Vampire In Broad Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is technically over an hour late! :( I had some computer trouble, so this isn't as long as I thought it would be. I am not even close to being done with homework, but I wrote this instead of working on homework.

I wake up with my alarm going off, groaning as it screeches at me. I turn it off, my head aching.  
I have a really bad feeling. Like… A really bad feeling.  
“Hey, Em, you awake?”  
No answer—verbal or nonverbal—from her.  
I sigh, rolling over to see that my cousin isn’t there.  
“Emma!”  
I bolt up, looking wildly around for her, even checking under the bed, just in case.  
I remember shutting my eyes for like, two seconds last night, and then she didn’t wake me up like she always does, every single night.  
Rushing out the door, throwing my blanket on the floor in the process, I run down the hall, crashing into Emma's room, finding Emma and Dean, completely passed out, The Hobbit nearby.  
Letting out a small sigh of relief, I back out of the room and go to my own.  
What a way to wake up, I think.  
Man, that uneasy feeling is still there.  
I get ready for school, glad that I had set my alarm before getting my backpack ready last night, ending up putting on a grey and black plaid shirt, and some dark grey jeans that I found at a thrift store last week.  
That was cool, but the real catch of the day was how we also found Emma a cute bunny doll, which is probably the cutest plushy doll I have ever seen.  
Emma loves him. (I secretly call him Captain Floof, but don't tell Dean I said that. I'd never live that down. I did hear him call him the Might Bunny, though, so I have some ammo at my disposal.)  
Anyway, finally dressed and ready for my second day of school, I make my way to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee, grabbing a blueberry bagel, eating half, putting the other half in a Ziploc bag for later.  
I set that on the counter, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, massaging my right temple, my headache still there.  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, “I say as my dad walks into the room, his hair messed up, and I stop rubbing my temple, so I won’t worry him.  
"Morning," he mumbles back.  
"You either look like you've been sleeping for several days straight, or you haven't slept in twenty years. I can't tell which."  
He grunts back in response.  
"Lucky for you, I already started the coffee. It should be ready in a few minutes."  
"Ready for school?"  
"Yup. Second day, packed and ready."  
"Want me to drive you again?”  
Yes. I don’t wanna drive right now. This uneasiness is freaking me out.  
But no, I’ll be fine. I don’t want to worry him. I must still be a little freaked out about waking up with Emma missing.  
"Dad, I don't need you to drive me every day. I've been driving for a while now, you know."  
"I still don't get that. You're only fifteen."  
"Mom wanted me to learn early."  
"How early?"  
"Thirteen..."  
"What?!?"  
Well, he's fully awake now.  
"I'm tall for my age. I got a huge growth spurt, and she got peddle thingies to help with the brakes and gas. We just had to stay away from people when she taught me.”  
"How are you not dead?"  
I just shrug.  
“Your guess is as good as mine.”  
“Don’t say anything else until I wake up. Please, don’t say anything.”  
“You look pretty awake now.”  
“I said please.”  
“Okie dokie.”  
He looks so stressed over me driving at an early age.  
Dad finally gets his caffeine, sucking down half a mug before he says anything else.  
“So was that a no?”  
“On what?”  
“On me driving you to school.”  
“Um...”  
Well, he’s offering. It might make this uneasy feeling go away...  
“Okay, sure. Are we leaving the same time as yesterday?”

~~~SPN~~~

“Are you feeling all right?”  
“Huh?” I ask, turning away from the car’s window.  
“You’re really quiet today. Yesterday, you wouldn’t stop talking.”  
“Yeah, I’m good. I guess I’m just a little tired.”  
I offer my dad a small smile.  
“Nervous about school?”  
“Well, a little bit. Second day of school, and I have the other half of my classes today. New teachers, more students.”  
“If Colton does anything-“  
“I’ll be fine, Dad, because he won’t even think about trying anything,” I say, and then grin. “And if he did, I could always kill him.”

~~~SPN~~~

Well... I have American Literature and World History with a certain someone whom I want to punch...  
His name rhymes with Bolton.  
Yeah. Awesome.  
He didn’t try anything, but he was a creepy creeper and stared at me throughout both classes.  
Finally, I got out of there, and thankfully, my Geometry class is every day, so I don’t have him in third period any day.  
Lunch was okay. I sat with my new buddies, and I ended up eating whatever I could find that was edible, and I also ate the half of a bagel that I packed before school.  
Now, I am walking into Theatre Arts. Big room, near the cafeteria, some platforms set up to be a stage.  
Nice.  
Crap. There are tables, and from what I can tell, everyone has their own little group already. I mean, yeah, this has happened in all of my other classes when there are no assigned seats, but it looks to me like this one is set in stone.  
There’s a group of friends, there’s a group, there’s a group, et cetera.  
“I’m doomed,” I sigh out, shifting my backpack on my shoulder.  
Looking around, I spot an empty spot off to the side, kind of near to one of the bigger groups.  
I get ignored, of course, but that’s okay. I just have to get through until three fifteen, and then I can go home, and finish all of this Geometry homework...  
The bell rings, and my new Theatre teacher comes out from his office, grinning.  
“All right, grab your chair, and form a circle in the middle.”  
Everyone does, and I get stuck in between what looks to be a couple in the middle of a silent treatment battle.  
Oh, dear.  
“Hey, guys!” My teacher exclaims, seeming rather chipper. “How’s everyone doing today?”  
Some people mumble their answers, and some people are a bit louder, but most of them say, “Good.”  
"All right. So, I'm Mr. Newberry, but most of my students call me by my college nickname, Newbs, so I'll answer to that, too."  
He goes into a little speech about Theatre Arts, and how to be able to work together well in the plays and skits that we're going to do, we'll have to know each other's names, so we'll play a game.  
Say your name, and something you like to do. The thing is, you have to name something starting with the first letter of your name. In class, you don't actually have to use your real name, (one girl is calling herself Tweety,) but she would have to say, "My name is Tweety, and I like to..." And then she'd have to say talk, or something like that.  
Crap. Crap, crap, crap. These guys are going fast now.  
Reagan who likes to run, Sam who likes to swing, Drew who likes to draw, Benny who likes to bite.  
What on earth is wrong with him? Geez.  
Kaleb who likes to kill.  
All rightie, kid, whatever floats your boat.  
My turn.  
Man, I hate talking in class. When I’m in character or something, I’m good. But when I’m not…  
"Um, I'm Maddie, and I like to, uh... Move, I guess?"  
Gosh, I am such an idiot. Move? Seriously? Stupid. So stupid.  
Oh, goodness.  
Now we have to try to name everyone else who said their name before you did, and I am somewhere close to the middle of the name circle...  
Well, so far, no one has remembered my name...  
Sigh.

~~~SPN~~~  
My head hurts. Oh, my gosh, it hurts. I've gotta get out of here.  
I quickly wish Mr. Newberry a blessed day as I grab my bag, following after everyone else who is trying to leave the building.  
No, no, no. I hate these. The headaches always happen before the visions. I need to find somewhere quiet to pass out. It hurts so freaking much.  
Rounding a corner outside, I manage to find a place behind some big bushes to collapse, barely making it before I black out.

~~~SPN~~~  
A woman, wearing a sheriff's uniform, walks in a small wood, the sun trickling through the branches above her, her hand resting near her gun, ready to take it out and fire.  
Wait, I know her. Where do I know her? I know that I haven't met her before, but I've seen her. It's foggy.  
Dad and Dean were talking to her once, and I had a vision, I think. Yeah, that's it. Joan? Jo?  
Joan? Jo? Jo something.  
Some branches nearby rustle, and the sheriff goes just a little bit nearer to it.  
"Hello? My name is Sheriff Jody Mills.”  
That’s it! Jody.  
“Look, buddy, I'm not here to hurt anybody. There's just been some reports about someone sneaking around at night, and this is private property."  
No answer.  
"You know, the owner said that if you came out willingly and didn't make a fuss, he wouldn't press charges, so why don't you come out so we can handle this like civilized people?"  
"That would be great, except..." A voice says, with a certain southern twang to it. "I'm not exactly feeling much like a person at the moment."  
"Come on out here, and we can find you somewhere else to go."  
"It's not too safe for me anywhere else."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, I should say that it isn't safe for others."  
"Come out where I can see you."  
The man does, very slowly, and at first, I don't recognize him. He's sweaty, covered in dirt, his breaths uneven and slightly shaky. But that is definitely Benny.  
What is Benny doing?!?  
"You okay?" Jody asks him, not moving any closer than she is now.  
"All good here," he says, looking a little weak. "I'll just get out of your hair."  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
"Benny Lafitte, ma'am."  
"You don't look very good, Mr. Lafitte, if you'll excuse me saying so."  
"Call me Benny," he says, and then falls to his knees.  
"Whoa, don't move for a second," Jody says, kneeling down so she will be at eye level with him. "I'm going to call an ambulance, and they'll have you fixed up in no time."  
"You might not want to call a hospital," Benny says, swallowing hard.  
"Why not?"  
"Lot of blood there, ma'am. Wouldn't be safe for the other patients."  
"You're going, and that's final."  
"With all due respect, I can't do that, ma'am," Benny says, trying to stand up, succeeding only when he's leaning against a nearby tree.  
"I will handcuff you and drag you there if I have to," Jody threatens.  
"Ma'am, you need to get out of here," Benny warns, and I can see clearly that he is struggling not to show his Vampire teeth.  
"Why?"  
Benny doesn't get to answer before his teeth come out, and then he's turning away, running as fast as he can away from Jody, looking like he’s struggling not to let his Vampire side take over.  
Jody takes out her phone immediately, dialing a number.  
"Sam," she says into it. "We might have a problem. I just saw a Vampire in broad daylight here, and he didn't mind talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO TIRED!  
> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas, guys! They're really good! :)  
> Have a blessed day/night!  
> Hopefully, I will be able to update ON TIME this Monday, but we'll see...  
> I shall sleep now.  
> God bless!!!


	144. He's Alive For Now

"Sam," Jody says as soon as he answers his phone. "We might have a problem. I just saw a Vampire in broad daylight here, and he didn't mind talking."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. He's been hanging around and someone called it in, so I came over, and then next thing I know, he's fanging out."  
"Are you okay? Did he attack you?"  
"No. We were just talking, his fangs came out, and then he just hightailed it out of here."  
"Okay," Sam sighs, starting to gather his stuff that is scattered across the table. "We're on our way."  
"Sam, I don't think that he's really dangerous."  
"We're coming. Wait- Crap."  
"What?"  
"I have to pick Maddie up from school, and Emma can't be left alone here."  
"I can handle things on my end. You boys don't have to-"  
"No, we'll figure something out. I'll get Cas to pick Maddie up, and maybe I can convince Meg and Cas to watch Emma for a bit, or... I don't know. We'll figure it out. We're coming."

~~~SPN~~~

"Maddie. Maddie!"  
I bolt up, gasping for air, coughing, going for my Angel Blade, but I stop once I see Cas standing above me.  
"You were unconscious."  
"Wow, thanks, Cas. I had no idea!"  
"Well, that is not surprising, given the fact that most people who go unconscious awaken with a great sense of confusion."  
"What happened?" I groan, standing up.  
"Sam and Dean had to go assist Jody with a case, so I have been sent to-"  
"To pick me up, I know. I just had a vision of it all! I've gotta go and-"  
Unsteady on my feet, I almost fall again, black spots dancing across my vision.  
"Are you all right?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm just a little dizzy. I've gotta go and tell Dad that Benny needs help."  
"Benny?"  
"Yes! He's in trouble! Jody doesn't know that it's him, and he doesn't look too well. I think he's sick."  
"How so?"  
"I don't know. But he needs help."  
"Sam and Dean left over an hour ago."  
"Okay, well, we'll just have to go there and get them."  
"Maddie, I have already left Emma alone with Meg for far too long. I've been looking for you in this school for an hour."  
"It took you an hour to find me?"  
"Yes. I did not expect to find you unconscious in shrubbery, with a leaf tangled in your hair."  
"Why didn't you just track me with your Angel mojo or whatever?" I grumble, fishing the leaf out of my hair, tossing it on the ground. "Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier?"  
"I attempted to, but it would not work. It seems that Angels can no longer track you. Let's hope that that stands for Demons as well."  
"You really can't track me? That could backfire."  
"You have been missing for an hour. We have to go to the Bunker first, and then you can call Sam and Dean."  
"Fine," I sigh out grabbing my fallen bag. "Emma should know that Benny is okay, too."  
"I thought you said that he was ill."  
"But he's alive for now, and that's all that matters at the moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tired... Have too much homework... Hopefully my phone didn't destroy my writing... Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! :)  
> God bless you!!!!!


	145. Glass Half-Full Kind Of Gal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! I actually should be doing homework right now, so sorry if this chapter seems a little rough and/or rushed. I am swamped in homework, but I promised that I would post today, so here we go!

“We have returned.”

“How’d it go, Clarence? It took you a while to find her,” Meg says.

“She was unconscious in shrubbery.”

“I had a vision, he couldn’t track me, and I dove into some bushes when I felt the vision coming,” I say, ignoring Meg’s questioning look. “Where’s Emma?”

“She went to go get a book to read.”

“We need to go, now. Benny’s about to be hunted down by Dad, Dean, and Jody.”

“You saw it in your vision?” Meg asks me, and I shake my head no.

“I saw Jody talking to Benny, Benny fanging out and running away to stop himself from hurting anyone, and then Jody called my dad, so Dad and Dean are going to go find the Vampire that they don’t know about and chop his head off. So we need to leave right now. Emma, I’m home! Look, we need to-“

“You cannot go to Sioux Falls,” Cas says, interrupting me.

“Why not? And thank you, for telling me where they are. I didn’t know before.”

“You and the little tyke have schoolwork to do,” Meg says. “Going where the fight is isn’t going to help anyone more than staying here, ‘cause you can always call Sammy and Dean-o, and they’d take care of it.”

“How am I supposed to focus on school when Benny’s being hunted by my dad and uncle?”

At that precise moment, Emma rounds the corner, holding _The Hobbit_ in her arms, and by the look on her face, she heard it all.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

“Emma, I-“

Emma doesn’t listen to her cousin.

_Sam is Hunting Benny. Sam is Hunting Benny. Sam is Hunting Benny!_

That’s all she can think. She was just getting comfortable being around her uncle—the man who killed her—and now he’s Hunting her closest friend? He’s gonna kill Benny!

_No, he’s gonna kill Benny. Sam is going to kill him, and then when he’s done, he’ll come after me again. He said that he would never do it again, but Benny isn’t that different from me. We’re both monsters, and he Hunts monsters! Benny’s gonna die. No, Benny’s gonna die!_

“Emma, calm down! Emma, do me a favor and look at me, okay? If you don’t breathe, you’re gonna pass out and you could hurt yourself, so I need you to look at me and breathe. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart?”

_Sweetheart._

That one word snaps her out of it, resulting in her bursting into tears, but at least she’s breathing.

“Ssshhh, Em, it’s gonna be okay. Benny’ll be okay, you’ll see,” Maddie says, kneeling down in front of her so that they are eye-to-eye. “Hey, you cry as much as you need to, okay? We’re gonna tell my dad and Dean that Benny is there, and they’ll find him, and get him home. Safe, right? Everyone’s gonna be safe and sound, and maybe he’ll read you _The Hobbit_ , huh? That sounds nice, right?”

“Gotta tell Dean,” Emma sniffles out, tears still running down her cheeks, dripping onto the cover of the book that she still clutches to her chest.

“We’ll call him right now, okay?”

“Gotta see him.”

“You need to tell him in person?” Maddie asks, brushing the hair out of Emma’s big, green eyes.

Emma nods, sniffling again, her tears slowly coming to a stop.

“Cas,” Maddie says after a minute. “Can you do me a huge favor?”

“It depends on the favor.”

“Can you please take Emma to Dean and my dad?”

“You should not-“

“Cas, Emma needs this, okay? She needs to be there. She has to tell Dean in person, and be there for Benny. You didn’t see him, Cas. Benny’s sick, and Emma needs to be there to help.”

“How could she aid in locating him?”

“She isn’t incompetent, you know. Please, Cas? They’ll take care of her after you drop her off, and then you can just come right back and do whatever in Heaven with Meg. Right, Meg? If you guys don’t want me to go, fine, I know I have school. But Emma can take her schoolwork with her.”

“It is not a good idea,” Castiel insists.

“Cas, no offense, but if you don’t take her, we would just find another way to get her there. And that way, I’d be going, too, and it would probably be a lot more dangerous.”

“She’s got a point there, Clarence,” Meg pipes up.

“Fine,” Castiel finally relents.

“Besides,” Meg continues. “If you didn’t take her, I would.”

With that, Meg leaves the room after a quick wink to her lover.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

“All right, Em, let’s see… You have everything you need, right? I packed your clothes and stuff, and there’s my fuzzy blanket. You have your book and bunny, right?”

She nods, clutching the last two items to her chest, her eyes still slightly red from crying.

“Okay. Be good for Dean, all right? Take care of Benny. Give him lots of big hugs.”

She nods again, giving me a sad, little smile.

“Hey, they’re all going to be okay, and so are you.”

Emma smiles a little more, this time sincere.

“I love you, Emma.”

“Love you,” she responds, giving me a big hug, which I did not expect.

I will admit, a little tear escapes my eye, and no, I am not ashamed of that fact.

Less than two seconds later, my cousin is off to Sioux Falls, clutching her bunny and her book, the angel transporting her carrying the bright blue, fuzzy blanket and backpack.

“Hey, Kid,” Meg says, standing next to me. “She’ll be fine.”

“I know. I just hope that Benny will be.”

“With that kid lookin’ after him, I doubt even the Winchesters could stop her from finding her friend herself.”

“You know, for an angel who went undercover as a demon for centuries, you’re pretty optimistic.”

“What can I say? I’m a glass half-full kind of gal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma spoke more than once in here!!! WHAT???  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, dudes! They ROCK! (And so do you!!!)  
> Have a blessed day/night, guys! I will post on Monday, hopefully.  
> (Pray for me, please, because I have a TON of homework...)


	146. I Was Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is over an hour late!!!

"Jody can take care of herself," Sam says to Dean, who is driving the Impala down a dusty back road. "She'll be fine until we can get there."  
"I know, but we literally just up and left Emma, and-"  
"You said goodbye."  
"No, I said that I'd see her soon. Goodbye and see you soon are two different things."  
"Okay, well, you said that, and she knows that we'll just go take care of the Vamp and come right back."  
"You didn't pick up Maddie from school like you said you would."  
"I know. I'll have to call her once she's home and explain. Hopefully Cas won't freak out too many kids at her school."  
"How come you're not stressing about not telling her before we left on a Hunt? You know how much she worries about us getting hurt."  
"Look, I didn't want to leave without explaining first, but we couldn't just wait until she came home to leave. Jody's got a Vampire on her hands, again, and she still has to take care of Alex and Claire, so it's not like we could just let her fend for herself with no backup."  
"I'm not saying that, Sam. I just think that we should've thought it through a little better, that's all. We've both got kids to look after, and I get that we both agreed to keep doing our jobs, but leaving them without discussing it first ain't good. Dad always left us behind when he couldn't drag us along, and I don't want to be that kind of dad. I want to be better."  
"Look, man, I get it. Okay? I do. Dean, the one thing I don't want to do is be like Dad. I just... I didn't want to tell Maddie that I had to go chase down a Vampire all of a sudden, and I didn't want to tell Jody that we couldn't help, so I chose the only other option I could think of. We haven't Hunted in a while, but I couldn't just say that we weren't going to help a friend. Jody's one of the few friends we have, and I'm not going to just leave her to fight a Vampire alone."  
"Sam, I'm not going to, either. We're gonna help Jody take the sucker down, but after that, we need to go home and fix some crap. We're Emma's teachers now, right? You said you'd help with the school crap, and you've got your own kid, and I think that we need to figure out what they need most."  
"You're right," Sam finally relents.  
"Of course I am. I always am."  
Sam rolls his eyes, and Dean smirks, turning on the radio, which immediately starts to play Jason Manns' Vision.  
"Really, Sam?!? Again?"  
Sam just shrugs, using that puppy dog face that just about kills people.  
Dean rolls his eyes and switches the station, mutes it, and then turns off the radio, giving Sam one final look.  
"I was driving," Sam mutters.  
"Whatever."

~~~SPN~~~

Sam and Dean sit in comfortable silence in the Impala, still driving down the road, about two hours into their nearly six hour drive to South Dakota, when suddenly, there are two people in the backseat.  
"Son of a-"  
Dean swerves, coming to a screeching halt on the side of the road, turning around in his seat to look at the newest Impala passengers.  
"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, completely innocent.  
"Emma?" Dean exclaims, freaked out, seeing his daughter seated next to the angel. "What the heck are you doing here?!?"  
"Cas, why did you pop up here with Emma?" Sam asks, slightly freaked out as well. "Is something wrong? Is Emma okay? Where's Maddie?"  
"Emma is fine, and Maddie is at the Bunker with Meg."  
"What the heck, Cas?" Dean demands, freaking out. "Why the heck would you bring Emma when we're about to hunt down a Vampire?!?"  
"Benny!" Emma exclaims, holding onto her bunny doll.  
"What about him?"  
"Dean, the Vampire you are after is Benny. He's ill."  
"How do you know this?" Sam asks him.  
"Maddie had a vision. She fell unconscious in shrubbery at her school, but was otherwise left unaffected. I found her, and she told me that Benny is the Vampire."  
"How sick?" Dean asks, concerned for his friend, and for his daughter.  
Emma really cares for Benny, and if Benny's in trouble, she isn't going to take it well.  
"I do not know," Cas answers. "I have not seen him."  
"Wait a second!" Sam breaks in, worried about his daughter. "Is Maddie okay? Where is she now?"  
"At the Bunker. And yes, she is unharmed."  
"Why did you bring Emma?" Dean asks, not wanting Emma to get hurt if something went wrong.  
"Maddie told me to."  
"You do whatever a fifteen year old girl tells you to?"  
"I was forced."  
"Forced? How?"  
"It was for their safety. If I didn't take Emma, Maddie would, and they would both be going across the country without protection from demons."  
"You could've locked them in the Bunker! Anything besides taking my kid to a Hunt!"  
"It was either take her to you, Dean, or let them both go alone. I chose the wisest decision possible at the time."  
Dean takes a deep breath, trying not to freak out.  
"Okay. Cas, I need you to take Emma back to the Bunker."  
"No," Emma cries out, becoming frantic. "Benny!"  
"Em, we're not going to hurt Benny. We're going to find him, and then we'll bring him back to the Bunker, and we'll fix him up, good as new."  
"Have to help Benny!"  
"Emma, you're safer at the Bunker."  
"Dean," Cas starts. "I hate to say it, but from what Maddie has told me, Benny will need all the help he can get. He and Emma fought together in Purgatory longer than we have. She might be the only one to reach him. And her tracking skills might come in handy when locating him."  
"Benny's fine, all right?" Dean exclaims. "Sam and I can get him back by ourselves."  
"Please," Emma practically begs.  
She can't just leave Benny out there alone. She has inherited a lot of things from Dean, and his "have to save everyone or it's my fault" thing came with the package.  
Cas can clearly see when Dean's resolve crumbles, knowing that Emma's puppy eyes worked on him, so he disappears. Going back to the Bunker, he knows that Emma is in safe hands.  
"Cas!" Dean yells, then swears. "Son of a..."  
He sighs heavily and takes in Emma's backpack, her book, her doll, and Maddie's blanket that are all in the backseat in the seat on the right of Emma.  
"Put on your seatbelt, Em," Dean instructs. "Looks like you're coming on a road trip with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am officially in Fall Break, but I have a ton of homework. (Geometry sucks, and this Math homework layout is not the best by any means.)  
> Anyway, IF I can get all of my homework done soon, maybe I can update before next Monday, but let's not count on that.  
> HOLY CRAP, GUYS! THAT SEASON PREMIERE!!! AAAH!!! <3 I'm sort of DYING!  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they rock like a cradle. (Sorry about my sucky jokes. I'm honestly just thinking of Pop Rocks right now...)  
> Have a blessed day!!! XD


	147. An... Anteater?

The boys walk up the steps to Jody's house, carrying their duffel bags filled with clothes and weapons, both of them helping Emma with her luggage.  
Sam knocks on the door, and Jody almost immediately opens it, hugging them each in turn.  
And then she spots the kid.  
"I thought you said Maddie was a teenager."  
"Uh, this isn't Maddie," Dean stumbles out. "This is Emma. She's mine."  
"You, too, Dean? After that talk with Alex last year about protection, and you go and have a kid, too? Do we need to have a talk, Winchesters?"  
"Oh, please no."  
"Sorry, Jody."  
"Good," Jody says, and then turns her (softened) attention back to the kid. "What's your name, kiddo?"  
Emma shrinks back, her green eyes wide, and she hides behind Dean's leg.  
"She's, uh, shy," Dean explains.  
"Well, shy or not, she can still help me with cookies, if she wants."  
"Hey, Em, want to help Jody with cookies?"  
Dean actually has to stop and remember that she's probably never even had a cookie in her life.  
"Uh, she might not know what a cookie is," he tells Jody, abashed.  
"That is the worst news I've heard all day," she says, meaning what she said. "Every kid should know what a cookie is."  
"Emma, do you want to help Jody make some cookies? Sammy and I'll be there in a couple minutes. We have to unpack some stuff first."

~~~SPN~~~

Dean walks into the kitchen, not expecting to see Emma elbow-deep in cookie batter, stirring with a giant spoon that is longer than her arm.  
"How much cookie batter do you need?"  
"We're cooking for six, two of them being grown men who live off of burgers and pizza," Jody answers him, pulling out baking sheets. "Go big or go home."  
"That's how I feel about pie," Dean replies, which earns him a chuckle.  
"Maybe next time, Winchester."  
Dean walks over to Emma, who is still stirring furiously, flour in her hair.  
"Need help?"  
She shakes her head no, giving him a little grin.  
She's got it covered.  
"Dean, come over here and help me with dinner."  
"Have fun stirring," Dean says, ruffling Emma's hair, smirking. "Wish me luck with the momma bear."  
Emma giggles, grinning up at him, and Dean winks at his daughter as he goes to help Jody.

~~~SPN~~~

My phone rings, and I check the caller ID, answering it when I see it says Dad.  
"Hi, Dad."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm guessing Cas told you about the vision."  
"Yeah, he did. Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, Dad. Not even a scratch."  
"Maddie, I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from school."  
"No, it's fine. I get it. Have you found Benny yet?"  
"Uh, no, we just got to Jody's. We still haven't even told her that it's Benny."  
"How's Emma?"  
"She's good, I think. Last I saw, she was making cookies with Jody."  
"Awww. Take pictures for me, please?"  
"I'll see if I can. How is it going at the Bunker?"  
"Boring. Cas and Meg left to take care of something in Heaven, so I'm left in an empty Bunker. That would usually be okay, but I don't have any homework. I did my Algebra homework in class, and now I have a headache just thinking about it, but it's done. My teacher is really confusing. I like my theatre class."  
"Has Colton tried anything?"  
"Nope, we're all good."  
I don't need to tell Dad that he stared at me in two classes, but if it gets worse, I will.  
"Okay, that's good. If he does try anything-"  
"I will tell you, I swear."  
"Good."  
"Hey, Dad? I know this isn't actually a Hunt, because you're trying not to kill Benny, but please be careful."  
"I always am."  
"I'm pretty sure that's a lie."  
"Well, I'll be careful this time."  
"Thank you. How long do you think it'll take for you guys to track Benny down?"  
"Not long, considering the fact that Dean knows Benny really well, and Emma does, too."  
"Good. He looked really sick, Dad. I don't know him that well, but he didn't look like himself. He is himself, but he's sicker than I thought a Vampire could ever get. Usually they get a pint or two of blood, and then they're out there, sprinting with the deer or whatever. I don't think he could outrun an anteater."  
"An... Anteater?"  
"Yeah. They can run like, twenty miles an hour."  
"How do you even know that?"  
"I had a lot of free time a few years ago. The internet was my best friend."  
"So you got random facts about anteaters."  
"Don't judge me," I say, glancing at my clock. "Darn it. It's after ten."  
"You tired?"  
"Yeah. It's been... A long day."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to make Colton disappear?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks, anyway. Just take care of yourself and Dean and Emma, and bring Benny home safe."  
"I will. Good night, Maddie."  
"Good night, Dad. I love you."  
"Love you, too."  
"Night."  
"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros. I have a ton of homework to catch up on, so I'm gonna keep this short.  
> Please pray for my buddy CreatingNebulas. I'm not going to put her business out there, but prayers are appreciated. :)  
> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas, guys! They rock!  
> Have a great day/night, dudes! God bless!!!  
> Update: I just realized... I updated on time last night! What??? IT'S A FRIGGING MIRACLE!!! (No, yeah, I'm pretty sure it is...)


	148. Good Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note: "Henry" was Alex's sucky blood-sucking (now dead and ex) boyfriend, who was a Vampire in the show. He is mentioned in this chapter. :)

"Emma is asleep," Dean says, walking into the kitchen, where Sam and Jody are finishing up the last of the dishes. "Finally. So now we can figure out just where the heck Benny is."  
"Let me get this straight," Jody says. "This Vamp--Benny--is your friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"You have a Vampire friend? Seriously? How on earth did that happen?"  
"Remember how I said that I spent a year in Purgatory? Yeah, well, Benny kinda saved my life a few times while we were trying to get out. He's one of the good ones."  
"So, we're not really Hunting a Vampire."  
"Nope."  
"How can a Vampire get sick? Is that a thing?"  
"We don't know."  
"I, uh, brought all the books on Vampire lore I could think of," Sam says. " Unfortunately, I've been through all of them, and I don't remember anything about a Vampire getting sick."  
"Okay, well, let's get to work."

~~~SPN~~~

"Hey, Jody?" Dean asks her while Sam is in the kitchen, grabbing a beer. "You never said where Claire and Alex are."  
"Ironically, they're at a drive-in, watching an old horror movie about a Vampire luring people to their deaths."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. Alex has been trying to get used to... Everything. After her first actual boyfriend turned out to be using her, and he was also a member of the blood-sucking clan? It's been fun around here, that's for sure."  
"What about Claire?"  
"Claire has been Claire. Moody at times, filled with more sass than you boys put together, and more comebacks than even I can handle. But for the most part, she's good. Actually, she got a job as a waitress at the diner downtown."  
"Really? Claire? Working as a waitress?"  
"She wanted to work at one of the bars, but I told her that we weren't going to say that she was twenty one when she can get a perfectly good, perfectly safe, job at a diner."  
"Wow. That's good to know."  
"Yeah. And Alex wants to go to college. She's saving up, trying to get a job that doesn't involve people. After that whole thing with those Vamps, she hasn't been as social. But I can't really complain. At least she isn't smoking grass under the bleachers again."  
"Ah, good times."  
"All right, Winchester. Let's get back to work. We can talk about all this after we find your friend."

~~~SPN~~~

"Hi, Sam," Alex says, coming into the house. "Hi, Dean."  
"Sup, Old Man?" Claire says the second she sees Dean, causing him to roll his eyes.  
"I'm not old. I am in my prime!"  
"Yeah, and I'm Brittney Spears."  
"Whatever," Dean mutters, glaring at the book of lore he's been reading.  
"Hey, Jody, I'm gonna go to bed, so goodnight. See you in the morning."  
"Wait, Alex-"  
Alex is gone before Jody can get more than two words out.  
"Watching a Vamp movie probably wasn't the best idea, Claire," Jody sighs out.  
"Hey, she said that she wanted to get over Henry."  
"I don't think that you took the best course of action for that."  
"Sorry," Claire says, shrugging. "She suggested it. Who am I to stop her from watching a monster flick? Anyway, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."  
"All right. Don't stay up too late."  
"Sure."  
Jody sighs after Claire leaves.  
"Crap. I forgot to tell them about Emma."  
At that very second, Emma comes running out of Jody's room, just as an alarmed Alex screams.  
Dean swears when Emma bolts behind the couch, just far enough that he can barely see her peeking out with her glowing yellow eyes.  
"Who the heck is that?" Alex exclaims, now in the room, Claire coming up behind her.  
"That's Emma," Jody says, trying to calm her down. "She's Dean's daughter."  
"Why do her eyes glow?!?"  
Dean tunes them out, trying to get his kid to calm down and come out.  
"Emma, Sweetheart, you can come out. Alex didn't mean to scare you."  
While Dean tries to coax Emma out, Sam makes everyone else calm down, and leave the room.  
"Em, no one's gonna hurt you. You don't have to hide, okay? Alex just didn't know that you were in there. You just surprised her, that's all."  
Emma hides her face from him, breathing heavily, not wanting him to see the tears that are now running down her cheeks.  
"Emma, please."

~~~SPN~~~

Ten minutes later, Emma is out, wrapped up in Dean's arms.  
Dean doesn't know, but Emma was already awake when Alex walked in. She had just woken up from a nightmare, with the visions of blood and gore dancing through her head.  
She's been out for a while, but Purgatory still haunts her, pounding in her brain, trying to bust out. That's what she dreams about every night. The images of death and bodies, the way the blood always caked to her skin, mixed with mud.  
But somehow, being in Dean's arms... It helps. It grounds her to the real world, and not the one that is merely memories. She doesn't close her eyes, too afraid to chance it.  
She sees Sam come into the room, along with Jody and someone she doesn't recognize, but she doesn't shrink back.  
"Alex is in bed now," Jody says to Dean. "The older girls'll be sleeping in their own rooms tonight, and Emma can sleep in mine. I have a feeling that none of us will be sleeping tonight, anyway."  
"Thanks, Jody," Dean says. "Hey, Em, do you want to go back to bed?"  
Emma tenses up, shaking her head no.  
"You sure? No one's gonna scare you again."  
"Bad dreams," Emma says quietly. "I don't like them."  
"I don't like them, either," Dean says, pulling back to brush the hair from her face. "Nothing's gonna hurt you, though. But if you want, you can stay out here with me, huh? And if you get tired, you can sleep on the couch. Deal?"  
Emma nods, hugging him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late. The only good reason I have is writer's block, which I guess is actually a pretty decent reason.  
> Anyway, I hope that everyone's Halloween was good, whether or not you celebrate(d) it.  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! :)  
> God bless you guys!!!!!!!


	149. My Kid's A Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!!!!!!!!!!

School. Once again, I am returning. Okay, so it's a red day, meaning that I have German first, which is in the basement.  
Wait, no, first thing's first. I have to get ready, and then I can worry about school.  
... But I never said that I can't worry about Dad, Dean, Emma, and Benny. What if something happens and one of them gets hurt? I don't really know Benny, but he took care of Emma for years in Purgatory, which isn't exactly a nurturing environment. I would care if he got hurt, after all he did to protect my cousin, and other people.  
Ugh. I hate worrying, but I always seem to do it. I guess I haven't changed that much since my mom died. I always worried and fussed over every little possibility of disaster, and I still do it. After her death, I just went on to bigger disasters, I guess. Instead of my mom dying by being hit by a car, I now worry about my dad getting his throat ripped out by a monster during a Hunt, or my uncle getting torn apart by a Werewolf, or Emma getting impaled by a Wraith.  
Okay, Maddie. Calm down, and just get ready for the next day of the rest of your school life.  
Ew. More swearing coming my way.  
I end up not caring if I look nice or not, grabbing jeans, comfy boots, and a loose blue long-sleeved shirt.  
Maybe if I blend in, Colton won't notice me.

~~~SPN~~~

Oh, I wish. At lunch, I snag my tray of food and scour the cafeteria for my new lunch friends, and I spot them, but then Colton steps in my path the second I take a step towards them.  
"Hey, Sugar."  
"Colton, I am really not in the mood for this. I need to eat so I can study before Geometry."  
"It's like, the third day of school."  
"Yes, so it's day three of Geometry. That also means that there's a quiz tomorrow, according to the teacher. I would like to be able to pass it."  
"How about a tutoring session?"  
"No, thanks," I say, trying to pass by, but he blocks the way in a way that is probably meant to be subtle to others, but I clearly get the message.  
"Come on, Sugar. First lesson's free."  
"I'm sure it is."  
"Well, for you, it is."  
"I'm good, Colton. I don't need your 'free' lesson."  
"Well, I wouldn't say no to being payed, let's say, off the books, on the bed, if you get what I'm saying."  
With a wink from him and a mental gag from me, he grabs my apple, taking a large bite out of it, and then chews it slowly.  
Oh, that is it.  
"Listen up, Sweetie," I snap, emphasizing the last word, giving him a glare. "You had better stay away from me. If you don't, I will report you. Now, if you ever touch my food again, I will not hesitate to take a plastic fork and scalp you with it. You got that?"  
Without waiting for an answer, I go around the entire cafeteria to avoid getting any closer to him, biting my lip to keep from freaking out.  
Sitting down at the table, I immediately let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey, you all right?"  
"Huh?"  
"You look a little off. Did something happen?"  
"Um, no. I just need to eat, before I crash."  
"Crash what?"  
"Low blood sugar," I say, prying open my chocolate milk container, looking for the Best By date.  
Nowhere to be found.  
"That's scary," I sigh, sniff it, shrugging before I take a sip, deeming it safe.  
"What's scary?"  
"There isn't a Best By date on my milk."  
"Let me see."  
I hand it over, poking at my tater tots as they inspect the carton.  
"That's illegal," Lyndie says, handing it back to me. "I'm pretty sure. It isn't safe to leave it blank."  
"Not to mention the fact that it's gross," Matthew pipes up, not glancing up from his book.  
"No kidding," I mutter. "So, how are you guys?"  
"Fan-freaking-tastic," Brynn grumbles, stabbing a funky-looking piece of what I think might be hamburger, judging by the bun off to the side.  
"What happened?"  
"She's just upset because she has a test tomorrow and it's only the first week of school," Jakob tells me.  
"Oh."  
"It isn't that it's the first week of school," Brynn insists. "It's that the teacher of the class hates me. She calls on everyone but me to answer questions, and when I asked why, she ignored my question and told me to get to my next class. And then she gave me detention tomorrow after school for an hour because I dropped my pencil, and it rolled under her desk, because I'm in the front row, right next to it."  
"But it was an accident. And dropping a pencil accidentally doesn't warrant a detention."  
"Tell her that, will ya?"  
"Which teacher is this?"  
"Ms. Hamster."  
"Hanster," Jakob corrects. "Maybe that's why she doesn't like you. You called her Ms. Hamster."  
"I didn't mean to! It's her fault. She mumbles a lot."  
"So do you."  
"No, I don't," she mumbles, proving his point without meaning to.  
"See?"  
"Oh, shut up."  
I grin as they bicker, turning back to my food so I won't faint.  
I wonder how my family is doing.

~~~SPN~~~

"This is in French," Dean says, giving Sam a look. "I can't speak French."  
"Use a translator."  
"This looks like old timey French. How the heck am I gonna find a decent translator?"  
Sam just shrugs, turning back to his computer, reading the English words on the page he's on.  
"Great," Dean sighs out. "Jody, can you read French?"  
"Unfortunately, no. That's one of Bobby's, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. It's been crazy around here. First it was Leviathans, and then it kinda just went downhill from there."  
"Awesome."  
Emma climbs onto Dean's lap, abandoning the book that she was reading before her father became stressed about the foreign language book.  
She studies the front after she closes it, reading the title.  
Vampires: Secrets to Slaughter.  
Wow. What a title.  
She lets out a little scoff in annoyance, rolling her eyes.  
Even with the stupid title, she opens it again and studies the words,picking them out like a bird does a worm.  
"Em, are you reading this?"  
She nods, not looking up.  
"How the heck do you know French?"  
"Benny," she says quietly, not pausing her reading.  
"I can't believe it," Dean says in disbelief, amazed. "My kid is bilingual."  
Sam smirks as a big grin grows on Dean's face.  
"My kid is a genius."  
Emma gives him a look, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, you are!"  
She rolls her eyes again and returns them to the pages of the book, dissecting every word, silently begging for the letters to form a way to help her friend.  
"Hey, Em, if I get you a pencil and some paper, would you wanna write down anything interesting you find?"  
Emma hesitates, but then nods, her green eyes never leaving the page.

~~~SPN~~~

Emma sits up straight instead of staying hunched over the book, scribbling down notes faster than before, her eyes wide. In her sloppy handwriting, she jots it all down, and then launches off the couch to shove the paper in Dean's hands.  
"What is it?" Jody asks, looking exhausted.  
No one has slept since yesterday at least, and it's almost noon.  
"Anything that'll let us quit with the books and get with the punching?" Claire asks, stretching.  
"We're not punching, stabbing, slicing, mauling, or in any way hurting Benny," Jody tells her. "We're trying to find him so he won't be sick."  
"I know."  
"Dean, what does it say?" Sam asks, seeing his brother's expression.  
"It says that a Vamp doesn't get sick, unless he doesn't drink any blood for too long. When he goes without sucking anybody dry for long, his blood starts boiling, it gets hard to breathe, and he can barely control his urges to feed."  
"Why would a Vamp go without blood voluntarily?"  
"Uh, it looks like the last time it happened, the Vamp wanted to become human again. They never found if it worked, though. A Hunter took a machete to his neck."  
"So, if a Vampire goes without feeding for long enough, they become human?"  
"That's what the Vamp thought. There's no proof that it'll work."  
"It looks like Benny thought it would."  
Emma stares at the paper in Dean's hands, green eyes wide.

~~~SPN~~~

"Usually I'd spread the news that we need to find your friend, but being how it is that he hasn't fed in a while, I don't wanna send my guys like walking Happy Meals."  
"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Sam agrees with Jody, as Dean makes sandwiches in the kitchen, Emma studying the French book more, sitting on the floor.  
Claire's passed out on the couch, since she didn't actually sleep that night, or even the night before, working, so she's exhausted. Alex is sealed up in her room, as far as the adults know.  
"They'd never understand it. They're good cops, not good Hunters."  
"No kidding," Alex says, slipping into the room, barely glancing at Emma, keeping herself as far away from her as possible. "Hey, Jody, where are the double A batteries?"  
"Oh, I moved them to the hall closet. Top shelf."  
"Thanks."  
Alex turns and leaves without another word, and Jody sighs.  
"She's learned some manners, but not as many as I'd hope."  
"Why does she need batteries in the middle of the day?"  
"Probably for her kit," Claire says, waking up right before that question was asked.  
"Her kit?"  
"Flashlights, sleeping bag, knives, holy water, machete, salt, blah, blah, blah."  
"Why does she have all that?"  
"She said that she wanted to be safe when she went to college."  
"Why didn't I know about this?" Jody asks, and Claire shrugs.  
"I only know because I walked in on her stocking up on more salt than what's in the ocean."  
Jody stops herself from saying something, and then takes a deep breath.  
"Okay. Help Benny, then deal with excessive Hunting supplies. Got it."

~~~SPN~~~

"Hey, Dad," Maddie says into the phone, looking over her Math homework one more time at the big table. "How's it going?"  
"Good so far. We found one of Bobby's books. It's in French, but fortunately for us, Emma can speak French, apparently."  
"Yeah, I found that out when I was reading her a lore book. I told her that she could pick the next book, and she picked a book about some French monster I can't even pronounce very well. She can, though. She's a smart cookie."  
"Dean says she's a genius."  
"He's right. I was curious and started her on Math. She catches on super quick."  
"What else have you been teaching her?"  
"Well, you know about our cooking adventures. We're gonna try baking pie next time. But don't tell Dean yet, 'cause it's a surprise."  
"All right."  
"I'm hoping that we'll be able to do it soon after you guys get home."  
Sam sighs, running a hand through his hair, even though Maddie can't see it.  
"I hope that'll be sooner rather than later."  
"Me, too. I just finished my homework, so I'll see if I can find anything on my end. I've been searching, but I haven't found anything so far. Oh, wait, I did find a spell. It said, uh, hold on. I'll find it. It's around here somewhere..."  
Maddie digs around the books until she finds the paper she needs.  
"Aha! I found it. Okay, it says that it locates at an approximate location a creature sustained by blood. Vampires feed off and thrive off of blood, so this could help us find Benny. The ingredients might be a little tricky, but it could help."  
"That's great! That means that we can find him and bring him home."  
"That's what I thought. I can send you a picture of the page. I don't know how the heck you're gonna get some of these required ingredients, but still. It might be useful. But hey, tell Jody I said hi."  
"Oh, yeah. She told me that she wants to actually meet you."  
"Maybe I can meet her soon."  
"Hopefully. Hey, did Colton do anything today?"  
"Um, verbally, or physically?  
"What did he do?"  
"He offered a tutoring session, said, um, something gross I'd rather not say... And he took my apple."  
"That's it, I'm coming home."  
"No, I'm fine, Dad. Stay there and come back when you've got Benny with you. Besides, I threatened to scalp him with a plastic fork, and I meant it."  
"No one would know what happened to him if I-"  
"Dad. Geez. Please, don't come back yet. If you want, you can kill him after you help Benny, but not before. I'll make sure to steer clear of him before, during, and after school, and then when you come home with Benny, Dean, and Emma, you guys can punch him until he throws up his guts. Yeah?"  
"I don't want you near him."  
"I'll ask my teachers to keep me in sight at all times, if that makes you feel better. Please, Dad. I don't need help. Benny does."  
"If he ever does anything else again-"  
"I'll make him pay for it. I promise."  
"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time I've written these notes, but oh well. What can you do?  
> Please, check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas! They rock!!!  
> It's my little sister's birthday today, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY to her! ;)  
> Sorry about not posting for a while, but I had some crap to take care of. I am a very busy Moose. :)  
> Isn't the whole tutoring payment line that I made Colton say THE SLEEZIEST LINE I'VE EVER WRITTEN?!? ICK. I CAN BARELY BELIEVE I CAME UP WITH THAT ALONE. EW.  
> ALL BY MYSELF (like I will spend the rest of my life lol).  
> (That's a joke.)  
> God bless, you beautiful lovelies!!! XD


	150. Like Lilo and Stitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTIETH CHAPTER! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"  
"Yes."  
"We've been looking for Benny for two hours, and in case you haven't noticed, Sammy, we haven't found him."  
"Quit whining. He can't be that far."  
"That's what you said an hour ago."  
"And I'll say it again. Quit whining. He can't be that far."  
"You're such a freaking pain."  
"Jerk."  
"B-"  
Dean's phone buzzes, alerting him to a text.  
'Emma just ran out the door.'  
The oldest Hunter swears, immediately calling Jody back.  
"What happened?" Sam asks, and Dean hushes him.  
"Jody, did you find her?"  
"Find who?" Sam asks again.  
"No, I didn't," Jody says on the other end of the line. "I'm looking for her, and so are the girls, but I haven't seen even a glimpse of her in a couple of minutes. Your girl runs fast, Winchester."  
"She could be anywhere by now. What was she doing before she ditched?"  
"Sleeping, as far as I know. I finally got her to take a nap while you were out so she could help Benny later. That's what convinced her to take a break from that book. She was in my room, hopefully sleeping, at least pretending to, and then she ran past me in the kitchen, and out the door she went. We're still looking for her, but something tells me that she's coming to you."  
"She knows we're trying to find Benny."  
"We'll keep searching for her. Text me if you find her first, and I'll do the same if we do."  
"Thanks, Jody."  
"No problem."  
Dean hangs up, turning to Sam.  
"Emma ran out to freaking door and disappeared."  
"Like... Disappeared disappeared?"  
"Yes, Sam, she went invisible girl on us. No! She ran fast enough to slip into the darkness, obviously."  
"Just checking. I'm guessing we think that she's trying to find us and/or Benny?"  
"Yup."  
"Great."  
"Yeah."  
"Are we going to try to find her before we continue looking for Benny?"  
"I need to find Emma before she gets hurt."  
"We're miles away from Jody's house."  
"Yeah, and she can run faster than Benny, and he can run pretty freaking fast, so it wouldn't take her long to get here."  
Roughly ten minutes later, a bolt of wild blonde hair and green eyes springs out of a patch of bushes, barreling into Dean, almost knocking him over.  
"Emma!"  
She clings onto his jacket, heart beating hard, nails out.  
"Em, you're ripping my skin off."  
She eases up a bit, but only enough that she isn't injuring her father further.  
"Em, you're okay."  
"Help Benny!"  
"That's what we're trying to do, Sweetheart. We're gonna find him and bring him home so he can get better."  
"No, help Benny!"  
"We are helping Benny, Em."  
"No!"  
She says the word fiercely, her eyes big and becoming golden, glowing in the darkness.  
"She said no," she insists.  
"Who said no? No what?"  
"I did," a voice says, and the boys (and technically Emma, since she's still latching onto Dean,) turn to see Valeska, her red hair hanging in her face. "I couldn't track you two, but we haven't put any symbols on her yet, so I could reach her without breaking the world."  
"Valeska?"  
"Hi. Look, Maddie rang me up and told me about the vision she had the other day, and if your friend's really trying to cure himself of it after he has taken blood, this won't work. Vampires can't go so long without drinking blood without ripping into someone like a pack of Gummi Worms. If they manage to lock themselves away to not hurt someone, they die of Vampire starvation. And if what Maddie said is true, Benny is on the edge of that."  
"Crap."  
"Well, how can we fix it?"  
"He could feed, but something tells me he won't be happy about that. There is one other way, but I'm not sure if it'll work."  
"What is it?"  
"I cured Violet of the impurity of her being a Hellhound. She's still a Hellhound, but since she was not completely evil, and she had some good in her, I was able to take out the evil, and leave her with the core."  
"Like Lilo and Stitch?" Dean asks, rubbing Emma's back to try to get her to calm down.  
He can still feel her heart beating fast.  
Both Sam and the Angel give him a look, but he just shrugs.  
"I suppose," Valeska says after a small moment of thought. "The process is draining, for me and the subject, but it might work in this case."  
"Hey, Benny is not a subject. He's our friend, and he helped Em through a lot of crap."  
"I apologize. I did not mean to be insensitive. I am merely trying to fully explain the risks involved with this."  
"What risks?"  
"I sensed some good in him the last time I was near, but I never know if there is enough until I can touch the soul itself of the, uh, person."  
"What if there isn't enough?"  
"He will die."  
Emma tenses again—darn it—and Dean gathers her up in his arms, letting her bury her head in his jacket.  
"Benny's got enough good in him. He's got more good than any other Vamp I know."  
"How many do you know?"  
"Um... You know what? That's a bad example. The point is, Benny'll be fine. Right? So, what's the plan? How do we find him? We've been looking for him for over two hours, and we got a big pile of nothing."  
"Benny," Emma says, trying to wriggle out of Dean's arms.  
"Emma, you are not running out in the forest alone again," Dean says, but Emma, now on the ground, pulls him with her, the other two close behind.  
Emma drags her father along, her eyes glowing gold, trying to catch the scent of her friend. She finally catches it—she's known the scent for years now, so it has to be him—and starts to drag Dean with her faster, running through the trees as fast as Dean can keep up.  
Until both of them fall into a deep hole in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun, right?  
> Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is short. (I just could not figure out this chapter, but I think I got at least some of it sorted out now. Yay.) I guess I've just had so many new and different ideas for other fics... It's been odd.  
> But please be sure to check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they rock like Granite and rule like rulers! (Don't judge me, and hey, don't take these puns for granite. Wink, wink.)  
> I'm so sorry... (No, I'm not. :D )  
> God bless, beautiful lovelies!!!


	151. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting on Monday, and I'm so sorry that I thought this chapter was a lot longer and it took me this long to write it, and now I see that it is super short, and I'm sorry.

"Em?" Dean groans out, eyes taking in the trees that are way up above, farther up than what they usually are.  
No answer from Em.  
"Emma? Emma!"  
A little grunt leads him to a dark corner of the large hole they're in.  
Emma's eyes are glowing golden yellow, and Dean can just barely make out the fact that she's cradling one of her arms to her chest.  
"Emma! Are you okay?"  
Dean picks her up, trying to be careful with her injured arm.  
"What the heck happened to your arm?"  
Emma nods her head to one of about ten long sticks, sharpened at the top, sticking out of the ground.  
"If this hole was dug for the unsuspecting victims of cannibals, I'm gonna be ticked. All right, Em, we're gonna get out of here, and then we're gonna go find Benny."  
Dean looks around the hole, looking for a sign of life or a way out.  
Emma sniffs the air, and searches the darkness for something, trying to scramble down from Dean's arms.  
"Em, what are you-"  
"Benny," she responds, and runs toward one specific corner that is darker than Dean's past, present, and future combined.  
"Emma!"  
Emma goes nearer, seeing a figure she knows.  
"Benny?"  
A growl comes from the corner, and Dean immediately yanks his daughter back away, because that cannot be Benny. Benny has never done that before, so that can't be Benny. It cannot be him.  
"Em, don't move."  
"Dean!" A distant voice (Sammy) yells. "Emma!"  
"Don't move," Dean whispers, his daughter now shoved behind him.  
"Benny," Emma whispers back, trying to inch around Dean and towards the figure.

~~~SPN~~~

In Benny's mind, all he knows is that two people fell into the trap he dug for himself--one tall and one short, probably a child--but he's not thinking beyond that.  
He dug the hole to keep himself from hurting anyone, sharpened the sticks to insure that he would not be harmed by a passing bear or such before the cleansing process was over.  
He heard voices, but he's been hearing his Vampire instinct nonstop for the part three days, so when the child fell and the first drop of blood was shed, the humanity fled, and the starved Vampire that has been hidden deep inside came to the front, ready to rip and tear into a body, whether it be living or dead.  
Benny sees his first bleeding choice get shoved behind his second choice, and the kid tries to come back around.  
All he hears is blood pounding--he can almost see it, gushing, pouring out of long gashes and tears in the skin caused by his fangs.  
It's almost drool-worthy for him.  
Pulsing blood, skipping heartbeats, shaky breathing.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean can just barely make the figure out now, and it looks just like his friend, but that look in his eyes can't be him.  
It's like he's been possessed.  
He doesn't seem to recognize Dean, he doesn't recognize Emma.  
He doesn't act like a predator, nor does he look like himself.  
He acts like a ticking time bomb, one that's about to go off at any second and take someone's life.  
Sam's yelling for Emma and Dean, and Valeska is as well, but before anyone can find them, or anyone to simply call out for assistance, Benny--crazy, out of his mind with hunger Benny--lunges for the closest throat.  
Benny is Dean's friend, Emma's longest friend and protector, so chopping his head off is out of the question.  
With that little issue there, with Benny going for Dean's throat--not able to even understand that this is a person anymore, or that Benny is a person--Dean's trying to push his friend off without anyone else getting harmed.  
Emma's silent, immediately pouncing on Benny's back, trying to pry him off of her dad, who is still fighting Benny. With a shriek, Emma is thrown off, Dean is tossed into the dirt wall, and Benny turns on Emma, as she is defenseless unless she harms her friend that is coming closer, his fangs out.  
"Benny," she whispers, trying to get him to see that he is a person, not this monster. "Please."  
"Emma!" Dean yells out, and then someone with fiery red hair drops down, directly in front of Benny.  
"Benny!" Dean hollers as Valeska places three fingers on the attacking Vampire's forehead.  
"Don't hurt him!" Emma screams as their surroundings are enveloped with blinding blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to write that short chapter.  
> Sigh.  
> Please be sure to check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!  
> I will at least try to update on Monday. I already have some of it done, but not enough for me to feel good about putting what I already have in this chapter.  
> God bless!


	152. Don't Call Me Ma'am.

When the light faded away, Benny was unconscious, but alive. He woke up not long after, no longer a normal Vampire, as according to Valeska, he did not have the thirst for blood anymore. He still had fangs and increased strength and speed, but other than that, he could pass for human in his diet.  
Valeska got them out of the hole without further incident, and healed Emma's arm and Dean's back, which had been injured during his flight to crash into the dirt wall, somehow crashing into it just hard enough to actually break one or two things.  
Benny hasn't said a word, and no one else seems to be very talkative either. Now, with an exhausted Emma falling asleep in Dean's arms, Valeska teleports herself, Sam, Dean, Emma, and Benny to where she knows Jody's house is.  
Dean carries Emma to Jody's room, tucks her in, and then comes back out to find Sam talking to Jody, who is now home with the girls.  
"Where's Benny?"  
"With Valeska in the back."  
"What are they doing out there?"  
"Valeska said that she needed to explain to him what she did."  
"Awesome."  
Dean makes his way to where the two are, closing the back door behind him.  
"What's happening?"  
"Brother-"  
"Benny and I are discussing his new life," Valeska replies.  
"What new life?"  
"He is still a Vampire, but he does not require consuming blood to survive."  
"Dean-"  
"You want to leave, don't you?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I know that look."  
"I can't stay after what I tried to do. You know that, Brother."  
"You tried. You didn't actually do it!"  
"But I almost did!"  
"You were starving!"  
"Brother, you know why I went back to Purgatory."  
"Not really! You're incredibly cryptic!"  
"So I wouldn't lead anyone to harm. Look what I've done since I came back here. I hurt Emma, I hurt you, I almost killed Emma."  
"That wasn't your fault!"  
"I can't stay."  
"You can't just leave Emma again!"  
"I don't trust myself."  
"Stay for the night at least. We can figure this out tomorrow. Please, Benny, for Emma."

~~~SPN~~~

My phone rings, making me jump out of my skin because I was literally just starting to drift off after lying in bed for four hours. After I take a second to take a breath, I pick my phone up, immediately answering it when I see that it's my dad calling.  
"Dad, what's wrong? What happened? Is everyone okay?"  
"Everyone's fine. I'm calling to let you know that we found Benny, and Valeska showed up and made it that he doesn't have to drink blood anymore, and everyone else is asleep right now, but-"  
"Wait, what? Dad, hold up. Valeska's there?"  
"Uh, not anymore. She went back to Heaven, but she told me that she'll come pick you up after school tomorrow."  
"Oh. Um, okay, but how's Benny doing? And Emma?"  
"They're all okay. We got a few bumps and scrapes, but we're fine now."  
"You sound super tired."  
"Yeah, well, I haven't really slept much lately."  
"You can tell me everything tomorrow. Go to sleep, Dad."  
"You should, too."  
"I was trying, but you called me."  
"Oh. Right."  
"You're sleep-deprived. Good night, Dad. Love you."  
"Love you, too."  
"Night."  
"Night."  
After I hang up, I sigh, flopping back, ending up banging my head on the headboard of my bed.  
"Ow! Son of a chicken..."  
Gosh darn it.

~~~SPN~~~

With the whole house exhausted, everyone finally falls asleep. That is, everyone but Benny, who fakes sleep until everyone else is dead to the world, and then sneaks out the back door, headed for the trees.  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
Benny turns around to see the sheriff he ditched before standing there. Jody Mills, he thinks her name was. She seemed decent, strong, but not going to chop his head off the second he set foot in her house, which he did, but only because he was told to quite aggressively by her.  
She seems like a determined mama bear.  
Dean mentioned a Jody while they were in Purgatory the first time. Maybe this is that Jody.  
Yeah, probably, judging by the mama instincts going on when she talked to her boys earlier.  
"I'm not going to stay," he answers.  
"Why not?"  
"It isn't safe for Emma."  
"Something tells me that she'll be okay with you sticking around. Why don't you come back inside, and at least get some rest before you run off into the woods again?"  
"Ma'am, I can't do that."  
"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old, and I'm not ready to go down that road yet. And if you think that you need to leave to figure something out, fine. But don't leave with no notice. You're lucky I heard you leaving, because if I hadn't, there would be no one to keep those boys in there from tracking you down and dragging you back here."  
Benny doesn't respond, unsure of where this conversation is going.  
"But since I am here... I can put a good word in for you. Look, one of my kids was raised by Vampires, and she had some trouble adjusting to a partially normal life, so I have a little experience with living with a flip of your whole life. In the years since I met the Winchesters, I have learned a whole lot about things I never thought were real. I had to take some time to come to a steady place to ground myself in this new life, so if you want to go off alone, you can. And when you figure it out and need a place to crash for a night, my door is always open. A friend of my boys is always welcome."  
"That's very kind of you, ma'am."  
"Unless you call me that again. Call me Jody."  
With a nod, Benny thanks her and turns to leave.  
"I do suggest that you say good bye to Emma before you leave."  
Benny sighs, knowing that it hurt her enough last time. The least he could do is tell her that he'll be back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am ignoring schoolwork in favor of things that bring me joy. GO, ME!!!  
> So, sorry that this chapter is also a little short, but you know what? I'm BUSY. I have schoolwork to do and less time than I should have to do it.  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they both rock. :) ;)  
> God bless you, lovely people!!! :)


	153. Guy-Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter title.

Emma woke up slowly at first, blinking at the bright sunlight peeking through the curtains to nearly blind her.  
But then her heart jumps into her throat, because last she saw, Benny was unconscious, her dad was carrying her, someone was hurt--maybe it was her, but then the pain went away, but she was so tired--and she dropped off into a deep sleep.  
Emma jumps up out of the bed she's in, mentally checking herself over for injuries, finding none, bolting out of the room in search of her family.  
She crashes into Dean first, practically running him over in her haste.  
"Whoa, kiddo, slow down! Where's the fire?"  
"Benny?" She responds after she checks him over for injuries real quick.  
"He's in the kitchen."  
Emma barrels into that room, immediately setting her sights on her target before she tackles him--with a hug.  
"Bien-aimé, it's okay."  
She clings to him like a koala, her nails digging into his clothes to keep her grip tight.  
"Emma, you're okay."  
Emma looks up at him with big green eyes, giving him a rather angry look that obviously means, "You were stupid. Don't do it again."  
"All right, who wants pancakes?" Jody says, walking into the room with the coziest looking pajamas on ever, a t-shirt and a fuzzy pair of pants that have Animal from The Muppets on them.

~~~SPN~~~

It turns out that Benny's appetite is still large, and even Jody--the woman who makes pounds and pounds of mashed potatoes at a time--had a hard time keeping up with the household filled with one growing Amazon warrior, a newly sort of human Vampire, two grown male Hunters each over six feet tall, two teenage girls, and herself. Valeska had already left to handle some business in Heaven but had promised to return around lunchtime to discuss all that had happened in Heaven and such since the last time she had seen the Winchesters.  
The pancakes that were made and served for breakfast were accompanied by bacon and eggs, which were devoured mainly by Dean, his daughter, and Benny, (who actually refused to eat any bacon for reasons unknown by anyone else,) or the Purgatory Trio, as Claire liked to call them, earning an eye roll from Dean, a laugh from Sam, a look of death from Emma, and various degrees of annoyance from the others.  
She found it hilarious.  
Sam was waiting for the time of Maddie's lunch break before he called, as by the time he woke up, she was about to go to her first class, according to the schedule he had already memorized in worry for his daughter.  
He had sent her a quick text before class, and she had responded with a quick reply before she had to go.  
Of course, by the time lunchtime had rolled around, everyone was on their toes, because every person in the Mills house--Mills, Winchester, Jones, Novak, an Angel of The Lord, or Lafitte--knew that one of them was going to say something, and that would send someone else into freak out mode.  
That person, of course, was unsurprisingly Benny.  
Emma was at first angry, because why does he leave her all the time? It feels like the second they made it on earth, Benny deserted her and let her go and get over the culture shock without him.  
After her anger lowered to a more normal range, she was more sad than mad, clinging to him like a koala once more.  
Finally, now the only people in the room being Emma, Benny, and Dean, the adults were able to explain that Benny just needed a little time to get used to his new diet of not blood.  
She made him promise--pinky promise, as Maddie had taught her a few weeks before for some reason--that he would come back without a scratch, and would frequently call, or suffer the consequences, which involved the Winchesters tracking him down once again and dragging him home so he can he safe.  
After Benny left, Emma didn't want to eat, sleep, or do anything, but Dean tried his best to get her to eat and not fall into a pit of sadness of some sort.  
He made her eat lunch, and then he read her some more of The Hobbit, because what else would he do? He sure wasn't going to force her to watch TV when there was a perfectly good masterpiece waiting its turn to be explored, which actually brought her out of her shell a bit.  
Overall, Benny knew that his leaving would not go well, but it went better than he thought.  
He just needed a few weeks to trust himself before he tried to be normal again.  
He feels bad about leaving, but Emma's life is more important than risking it.  
He is going to come back soon, and when he does, he isn't going to leave again.

~~~SPN~~~

THAT MORNING IN LEBANON:

Last day of school for the first week.  
Yippee.  
Usually I'd call Dad and have him explain what all happened last night while we are both awake, but he's probably asleep right now, so I won't yet. Maybe I can during lunch hour, but I'm not positive on that. Who knows if I'll even get a signal? And how would I be able to talk about Vampires and such in a school without getting looked at weird? I mean, I know I'm a freak, but I don't want the world to know it.  
Sighing, I grab a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and basically whatever looks comfy, and then go and take a shower.  
Once I'm done, I go to the kitchen and grab myself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

~~~SPN~~~

School's out, and I have a throbbing headache. Not a vision headache, (at least, I hope not,) but just a normal, annoying headache.  
Once I say goodbye to my last teacher of the day, I grab my stuff and head out, going for the nearest door.  
I drove to school knowing that Valeska was going to pick me up, but we can always drive back. I just hope nothing else crazy happens, like a vision or-  
"Holy crap!"  
I jump back as Valeska suddenly appears right in front of me outside the school.  
"Valeska," I hiss out, looking around, but no one else seems to have noticed her magic act. "You can't do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"Pop up out of nowhere!"  
"Why not? I do it all the time."  
"Well, I know that, but not in front of my school!"  
"What about behind your school?"  
"No, I mean," I say, and then groan. "Just don't appear like that in front of normal people. You know, the ones who don't know that you're an Angel."  
"I'll say," some dude says in passing, winking at Valeska.  
"I think he has something in his eye," she says to me after he leaves.  
"Yes. It's actually his guy-shadow called Hormones. He got some of it in his eye, but don't worry, he'll learn."  
"Oh. Well, I am proud that he realizes that makeup is gender neutral. I have found that many humans think it is not, but-"  
"Come on, let's finish this conversation on the way home."  
"Yes, but I find it fascinating how human beings put a gender label on a product that is designed to make you feel like you look better. Are females and other genders besides male the only ones allowed to use makeup? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Maddie?"  
"Not very," I laugh out, pushing through the many kids in our way, trying to keep Valeska close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know that it is probably a really short chapter, but I am on my phone, so I don't know the word count, nor do I have enough time to write a large amount more, so we'll just have to learn to live with it.  
> Dudes! Please check out CreatingNebulas (who just finished A REALLY AWESOME STORY, AND THE FEELS ARE SO STRONG, AND I AM STILL FLIPPING OUT OVER IT, SEND HELP,) and TheAngelThyla, because they are both super cool! In fact, you could say they're... Supernatural. (I'm not sorry.)  
> Have a blessed day, fellow Supernatural fans!!! (By the way, who the HECK came up with the slogan thingy "Join the Hunt?" Because that's just ridiculous! The boys are always like, "No! Turn around! Don't join the hunt, you morons! RUN AWAY!!!" Like, if a fan was thrown into the show or a fan fiction world of Supernatural, the boys would be so beyond angry at themselves and the fact that their lives is a TV show that broke into innocent people's lives in the middle of the freaking night and stole their sanity and their chance at having a semi-normal life. Dean would blame himself, Sam would be sad, (puppy dog eyes, ACTIVATE!) and they'd both be upset that they ruined someone's life. And they'd also be upset that WE DON'T CARE!!! We WELCOME it! We suffer from Feels, and we enjoy it! What the heck is wrong with us? Oh, yeah! We're crazy people! We are INSANE!!! XD Sorry for the excited rant.)


	154. You're A Geek

"What the everloving fry-lover?" I mumble out, staring at the papers in front of me.  
"What is wrong with the lover of fries?" Valeska asks, looking away from the TV screen.  
"What? No, it's just this homework. I don't understand Geometry."  
"I do not understand it, either," Valeska admits. "I would normally ask my brother Leviticus, but he perished centuries ago."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. According to Castiel, he never stopped being a jerkbag."  
"Did he use that exact word?"  
"No, but I like my wording of it better. You have taught me well."  
"Well, you are the Angel of Change."  
"I want to be the Angel of Gummi Worms. Please pass them over."  
I do, just as my phone rings, and I quickly answer it, seeing that it's my dad.  
"Hey, Dad," I say, and then turn to Valeska, lowering my voice. "Pause the show."  
"Sherlock has a time limit, and you guys are always trying to make everyone else die because of pausing."  
I give her a look, and she grins at me, pausing Netflix.  
"Hi, Maddie," Dad says. "Everyone's okay. Benny left to figure out his new diet-"  
"Sam," Valeska says loud enough for him to hear. "I already told her everything I know, so that's covered."  
"Oh. Well, Emma is sort of still trying to get over everything, so Dean and I were talking about staying here until tomorrow so she can rest a bit, but she wants to see you, so we're going to be leaving soon."  
"So you're going to be here around midnight?"  
"Probably one."  
"Okay. I'll have some food ready. I know how hungry you guys get after a road trip."  
"You don't have to be up when we come home, Maddie. We can take care of ourselves, and you need to stay rested."  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, anyway. I don't have to go to bed early. One in the morning won't kill me. Besides, I want to be there when you come home. I haven't seen you, and it sounds like everyone could use a big hug."  
"Probably. Especially Emma."  
"Can I talk to her real quick?"  
"Um, yeah, I think Dean's reading her The Hobbit. They're probably on chapter six by now."  
"Ooh, sweet!"  
"Here she is," Dad says, and then I hear the phone being handed to another person.  
"Hey, Em," I say, softer. "How's it going?"  
Man, I wish I could see her.  
"You doing okay?"  
She doesn't answer, sadly.  
"I'll be up when you come home, so I'll see you the second you walk in the door."  
"'Kay."  
"Make sure you're eating what Sam and Dean give you, okay? You worked hard to gain two and a half pounds. Let's not lose it."  
"'Kay."  
"I love you, Em."  
"Love you, too."  
"Can you hand the phone to Dean?"  
"Hey, Kid," Dean says after a moment.  
"How's she doing?"  
"Okay. She had a ham sandwich for lunch, and some iced tea Jody made. Em actually likes tea, believe it or not."  
"Really? Cool. We'll have to get some."  
"Yeah. If she likes leaf-water, I guess that's what she likes."  
"Coffee is just bean-water. Don't knock tea. It's good."  
"She must get it from you."  
"Maybe. Dad told me that you guys were on chapter six of The Hobbit?"  
"We just started seven."  
"You guys are fast."  
"Yeah, well, reading seems to help, so."  
"Then don't stop. I'll see you guys later, okay? Drive safely."  
"All right. See you later, Kid."  
"See you later."

~~~SPN~~~

"So you're doing better?" Valeska asks me.  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"No more nightmares?"  
"I still have them, but they're not as bad as they used to be."  
"Well, that's a blessing."  
"Tell me about it. Honestly, I'm more worried about Emma's bad dreams. She goes to sleep in her room every night, and then she has one, and comes into my room. I don't mind her coming in and sleeping in my room. I just wish she didn't have to. I know it hasn't been that long since she came here, but... I don't want her to be scared. And with Benny leaving again, I'm afraid that she will get worse."  
"Benny is a good man. And this time, he will come back."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Trust me, he will."

~~~SPN~~~

Valeska left, promising to come back tomorrow and bring Violet with her, so I was left alone in the Bunker. I cleaned my room, the kitchen, did the rest of my homework, praying that I got those Geometry problems right, and then I tried to distract myself by watching TV.  
It's around nine thirty, and now my phone alerts me to a text message from Dean.  
'Em's asleep. Had a rough day.'  
'Okay. I'm guessing Dad is driving, and not you.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Good. Make sure Emma has the Mighty Bunny.'  
'Where the heck did you hear that?'  
'I have ears, Dean. You're not as mysterious as you may think.'  
'You're a brat.'  
'And you're a jerk. Tell Dad I said hi.'  
'He says that you're a brat, too.'  
'He did not.'  
'Did, too.'  
'I'll ask him later, then. We'll settle this once and for all, Captain Floof's sidekick.'  
'The bunny's sidekick? I'm not a sidekick! I'm a warrior!'  
'You're a geek, that's what you are.'  
'I'm telling Sam.'  
'That you're a giant geek? He already knows that!'  
'He says to stop being a brat.'  
'Did not!'  
'Did, too!'  
'If you don't tell the truth, I'll just have to ask Dad later.'  
'Fine, he didn't call you a brat, but he did say to stop picking on me.'  
'But it's fun!'  
'You're mean.'  
'Yes, I am. I am a mean Moose.'  
'You're a pain in the butt, that's what you are!'  
'Love you, too.'  
'I don't understand how you can be even more irritating on messages than in real life.'  
'It's a gift.'  
I'm gonna catch a few Z's while I can.'  
'Okay. I'll see you guys in a bit.'  
'See ya.'

~~~SPN~~~

When my family came home, Emma was asleep in Dean's arms. I quietly asked him to tuck her into my bed, because I knew that she would be going in there eventually, anyway, and this way's easier for everyone.  
Knowing that they probably didn't eat much while on the road, I made chicken fajitas for a one in the morning meal, yawning as I plop on the couch.  
Man, I'm tired, but I don't want to go to bed before I discuss how well Emma is doing.  
Maybe I can close my eyes for like, one second...

~~~SPN~~~

Sam looks around for his daughter, ignoring the food in favor of talking to her, but when he rounds the corner and finds her curled up on the couch, fast asleep, he immediately decides that talking right now would probably not be appreciated or intelligible.  
So he gently tries to wake her up, and when that doesn't work, he picks her up and carries her to her room.  
"Dad?" She mumbles out halfway there. "Put me down, I can walk m'self."  
"Too late," Sam replies, walking into her room and putting her on her bed. "We're already here."  
She mumbles a "thank you," and then promptly falls asleep again.  
Sam smiles and then puts her blue blanket on her, careful not to disturb Emma, who is being swallowed by the quilt.  
"Hey, look, it's Fireman Sam," Dean says when his brother walks in the kitchen.  
"Shut up. You're the one who wanted to be a fireman, which you didn't tell me until we were in our twenties!"  
"Are you still offended by that?"  
"I thought you wanted to Hunt for years, and then it turns out that you wanted to save people from fires. That's huge!"  
"Yeah, and you wanted to make a difference by being a lawyer. You're a nerd, and I'm a warrior."  
"You're a geek."  
"It's like you and Maddie are the same person."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post on Monday!!! I was doing homework, and then I was also looking over a script.  
> But that brings us some lovely news! I GOT THE PART OF SALLY IN THE PLAY JOHN LENNON AND ME!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla! CreatingNebulas just finished a fic yesterday, and CRISPY FRENCH FRIES, HER WRITING IS SO GOOD!!! TheAngelThyla writes more than just Supernatural fics, including Marvel, so if you like that, go check it out! Check them both out, please!  
> I promise I will update on Monday, and maybe I can get some more out this week. It's almost Christmas, and this fic is still in August time, but it'll be speeding up soon, I promise. I just needed to get past this mini story line.  
> Have a blessed day, Squishies!!! (That's a compliment. I'm weird, I know. If you've gotten this far in the fic, chances are, you've known that for a while now.)


	155. He Can't Protect Her From Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas!!! Happy holidays!!! :)

I wake up in my bed with Emma kicking the crap out of me, freaking out in her sleep.  
"Emma! Emma, wake up, Sweetheart. You're having a nightmare. Emma!"  
Her eyes pop open, glowing, and she lets out a scream.  
"You're okay! You're okay, Em. You're going to be okay."  
Dean and my dad bust in the room, guns out, ready to fire, and Emma shrinks back, falling off the bed and onto the floor, tangled in sheets and my quilt.  
"What happened?"  
"She had a nightmare," I reply, looking over the side of the bed just in time to see Emma dive underneath it.  
"Emma!"  
I hear her growl in warning, probably still half asleep, so I stop moving.  
"Emma, it's just us. You're okay. You're safe."  
"Emma," I say slower. "You're okay. I'm here for you. Sam and your dad are here for you."  
"Em," Dean says quietly, slowly getting on his hands and knees so she can see him, his gun now put away, and so is Dad's. "I'm right here. Okay, Sweetheart? You're not alone anymore."  
Emma doesn't come out, but her growling has been replaced by sniffling.  
"Sammy, Maddie? Can you give us a sec?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"I don't want to leave Em-"  
"I've got her, Maddie. She'll be okay. Let me take care of my daughter."  
With a nod, I follow my dad out of the room, closing the door behind me.

~~~SPN~~~

"Marshmallows?"  
"Huh?"  
Dad holds up the bag for me to see.  
"Oh. Yes, please."  
"How much sleep did you get?"  
"Don't know. I don't remember going to bed, so I have no idea."  
"You fell asleep on the couch, so I carried you to bed around one thirty."  
"What time is it now?"  
"Um..." Dad looks at the clock, then sighs, handing me a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows piled high. "Four."  
"Thanks," I say, and then glance at the clock. "I forgot there was a clock there."  
"You can sleep on the couch."  
"No, I'm too worried about Emma."  
"She'll be fine. Dean's got her."  
"I know. But he can't protect her from nightmares."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I don't have a super good excuse. Sorry.  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!!  
> God bless you!!!


	156. I'm Fabulous, Anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW!!! I'm sorry! I know that it's Wednesday and not Monday. (I should've updated sooner. I have no good excuse.)

It's been three weeks since my family came home, and Emma is still having horrible nightmares that just won't stop. It's gotten to the point where she won't even try to sleep in her own room, switching between basically passing out in my room and staying awake with one of us--usually Dean--because she's too scared of experiencing more fear during her sleep.  
She was doing better before, but now she talks even less than before, which is saying a lot, considering she rarely spoke in the first place. We've been trying to keep her spirits up, but not much helps. Dean reads to her more than I do, every single day, keeping her well-fed and as happy as she can be, and he got her a Corduroy doll from a thrift shop, which she seems to really like. My dad has been keeping the fridge and pantry stocked full of good food, and not just stuffed with junk food, but he's also helped me make Oatmeal Scotchies a few times. Dad actually thought that a nightlight might help, so he went out and got one while I was at school. It's really cute, shaped like a moon for the most part, with a cat and a fiddle, and a dish and spoon. I think she likes it, but it's hard to tell. When she can't sleep and she's with me, I'll catch her staring at it in the middle of the night with wide eyes, but it seems to help a little.  
She doesn't put her bunny down anymore, always carrying him around with her.  
Violet makes her smile a little. Valeska kept her promise and brought her the very next day, and now Violet basically follows Emma around everywhere, acting as a guard dog to keep her safe, which actually helps us all feel a little better, not just Emma.

~~~SPN~~~

It’s been five weeks since school started, and classes are in full-swing. Colton doesn’t even speak to me anymore, but he still gives me the creeps. I mostly ignore him if I feel like he’s watching me, but when I do look to check, he isn’t even looking my way. I brought it up to some of my lunch buddies, but they say I’m probably being paranoid, so I don’t know.  
I’m just trying to focus on my grades and my family, not necessarily in that order.  
Emma’s doing a lot better. She isn’t talking as much as we’d like, but that’s okay. She’s gotten back to her schoolwork, and she’s breezing through them like crazy. She likes to help us out with chores and cooking, and we always end our day with one of us reading part of a book. For instance, Dad read two chapters of The Giver the night before last, I read three last night, and now Dean is finishing it off.  
“Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too,” Dean reads, Emma snuggled in his lap. “But perhaps it was only an echo.”  
I watch as Dean closes the book, and then asks Emma what she wants to do next.  
She’s been doing a lot better, but we’re all worried about her. She’s worried about Benny, who hasn’t called in over a week, but he warned us before. He said that he’s been looking for a job, but the last time that happened with no backup, some guy named Martin came in and wrecked everything, so he’s trying to find a job that’s a little more low-profile.  
At least Emma seems to be almost completely back to normal, which is good.  
She gets up off of her dad’s lap, holding her bunny in one hand, going over to the nearest shelf, slowly picking through the books until she finds the one she wants. Finally finding it, she comes back to Dean and holds it up for him to see.  
“Sherlock Holmes?” He says with a big grin on his face. “Yeah, we can read that one. Come here. You wanna help me with the pages again?”  
Violet walks in the room, following my dad, who takes a seat on the couch next to me.  
“We just finished The Giver, and we’re about to start Sherlock Holmes,” I tell him.  
“Dean loves that one.”  
“I gathered.”

~~~SPN~~~

"Morning, Dad," I say, walking into the kitchen, dressed in pajamas. "How are you doing?"  
"Good. How are you?"  
"Hungry."  
"We're out of milk. I forgot to get some yesterday."  
"That's okay. That's what toast is for."  
"I was going to go into town and do some errands later. I'll get milk then."  
"May I come?"  
"Why?"  
"I was going to ask you if I could go to town after school on Monday to find a present for Matthew, since it's his birthday on Thursday."  
"And Matthew is which one of your friends?"  
"The one who is a Satan worshipper."  
He visibly pales and that, but I quickly tell him that I'm just joking.  
"The Doctor Who fan, remember?"  
"Oh. Don't joke about worshipping Lucifer again."  
"I won't. Sorry."  
"Yes, you can come with me today."  
"Yay! Thank you!"  
"But we have to leave before Dean gets up."  
"Why?"  
"He'll want to come and get pie."  
"He's already awake. He's helping Emma pick out her clothes. I don't know how well that'll go, since he hasn't had his coffee yet. He usually gets coffee and then makes life or death decisions when it comes to fashion."  
"Crap. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."  
"I'll be in the car as soon as I finish getting dressed and grab some toast.”  
I hear Dad mumbling about how Dean needs to eat less pie before he dies of a sugar coma or something, but I'm out the door before I can hear the rest of his muttering.

~~~SPN~~~

"There has got to be something..."  
I wander the aisles, searching for Doctor Who... Well, anything that is related to Doctor Who that the kid doesn't have already.  
"Ooh, posters."  
There's a bunch of them. Anime, the Walking Dead, a star chart, the Nightmare Before Christmas...  
"Aha! Doctor Who. Doctor Who? Exactly!"  
Why am I talking to myself in a Walmart? Oh, geez. I must sound crazy.  
Might as well walk around with the word "freak" written on my forehead in big letters with black Sharpie.  
Oh well.  
Eh, I'm fabulous, anyway.  
Darn it. I'm pretty sure Matthew already has this poster.  
No more good Doctor Who posters are in this lot, so I guess I'll have to move along and look for something else.

~~~SPN~~~

I eventually found a little TARDIS keychain that is perfect for him, since the last one he had popped off and disappeared.  
This one looks a little sturdier than the last, so hopefully it'll last.  
"Maddie, over here!"  
"What? Dad, where are you?"  
"By the cereal."  
He told me to meet him by the milk.  
Oh, there he is.  
"Emma likes Pops more than Rice Krispies, right?"  
"Right."  
Dad puts the Rice Krispies box he was holding away, and the Pops box into the cart.  
"Okay. All we need now is milk."  
"Yup."  
"What did you find for Matthew?"  
"A little TARDIS keychain," I say proudly, holding it up for my dad to see.  
"To replace his old one?"  
"Yeah. He was devastated. Poor dude."  
"I just realized that I forgot to get the bread."  
"I did notice that our toast-making supply was low. Want me to grab it?"  
"Yes, thank you. Meet me at the checkout. I'll get the milk."  
"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

~~~SPN~~~

"That'll be two dollars and seventeen cents," the cashier says to me, and I quickly pay, wishing her a blessed day before I walk away with my wallet in my pocket and Matthew's present in a bag, because apparently, it'll look suspicious if I walk around with an object that doesn't look like I actually bought it.  
I feel a headache coming on, so I go to the other line, where Dad is finishing up paying for our food.  
"Maddie, are you okay?" He asks after one glance at me.  
"Dad, I think I'm-"  
And then I'm passing out in the middle of a Walmart checkout line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Fainting in a checkout is not fun. (I have done it. It was Pay-Less, and I don't think I knew that I had Hypoglycemia yet. Maddie got off easy with this one, the lucky duck.)  
> A certain character who was in the 200th episode is FINALLY coming! :D (She's adorable, is a director/actress, and lived. I'll leave that where it is.)  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!!! Their writing rocks!  
> Thank you to everyone who reads this fic, comments on this fic, helps with the ideas for writing this fic, or even glances at it from time to time. :) I love you! :)  
> Have a blessed day, Cuties!!! :D


	157. That Wasn't A Sugar Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter starts out right after Maddie passes out in Walmart, and then the next scene is the Monday after. Some stuff is being set up. Usually I'd add more than just less than six hundred words, but I lost my phone again, (I'm a freaking genius, I know,) so a bunch of really cute and awesome things I wrote are missing. :'( I will try to find it very soon, and then we can get this show on the road! XD (Halloween chapter coming up soon!)

"Um, hi." "How can I help you?" Mrs. Nunn—my American Literature teacher—says to the person who is standing just inside the door. "I was told to come here. I'm Marie Lovette." "Ah, yes! I was told we were going to have a new student soon, but I thought you were coming in next week." "We had to, uh, move the date up a little." "Well, the sooner you arrive, the sooner the education may begin for you in a new town! Here, you can have a seat over there." Marie sits in the seat in front of me, situating her backpack under her desk. “Hey,” Colton bumps me. “Looks like you’re no longer the newbie in town. We’ve got fresh meat.” “Leave her alone, or I’ll punch you in the face.” That shuts him up, but he’s still smirking. I turn back around to see Marie sit in the seat in front of me. “Hey, I’m Maddie,” I whisper, and she offers a smile. “Marie.” “While Mrs. Nunn is trying to get her projector to work, what’s your next class?” “Um… World History,” she says, looking at her schedule. 1A3I.” “I’m in the class next door to that, so I can walk you there, if you want.” “That’d be great, thanks.” “Um, no problem.” “Gotcha!” Mrs. Nunn exclaims, and I turn to look at the lesson, glad to make a new friend. ~~~SPN~~~ “Maddie, wake up!”  
“Ow.”  
“Oh, thank God.”  
“Yes, thank God for my pain,” I grumble, opening my eyes to see that I am looking up at what I think is a store ceiling.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yup. Help me up, please,” I sigh, grimacing. “This floor is sticky.”  
“Is she okay?” Someone asks as my dad pulls me to my feet, and I cringe.  
“Yes, thank you,” I tell the cashier, my face red. “I need to eat, that’s all.”  
“She has low blood sugar,” Dad says, and then we’re trying to get out of Walmart as fast as possible.  
“That was so embarrassing,” I groan once we hit the parking lot, Dad pushing the cart until he stops us right outside the doors.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Crap. I think I left Matthew’s present.”  
“Maddie, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. I have to go back and get the TARDIS.”  
Dad points into the cart he was pushing, and I spot the TARDIS poking out of my plastic bag, which he must’ve picked up before we left.  
“Are you okay?” He asks again, stressing every word.  
“Yes, Dad, I’m okay.”  
“That wasn’t a sugar crash. What did you see?”  
“A new girl at school. She seemed nice. Her name was Marie. Colton changed seats in the classroom because he was sitting behind me, and that’s it. It was one of my more normal visions.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. It wasn’t super whacky or anything.”  
“Good. Wait, Colton was sitting whe-”  
“Um, Dad, people are giving us weird looks,” I say quietly, blushing again. “Can we go to the car now?”

~~~SPN~~~

“And… Finished,” I say quietly, sighing in relief.  
The bell to begin class hasn’t even rung, but I got here pretty quickly, and the questions weren’t that hard.  
“Maddie,” Mrs. Nunn says, now in front of my desk. “Would you do me a small favor?”  
“Um, sure, Mrs. Nunn.”  
“Colton tends to talk in class, at least when he’s around his friends. I have faith that you won’t talk during class for silly reasons, so if I place him in the seat behind you and put Adrian in his seat, could you keep an eye on Colton for me?”  
“Um...”  
“Just tell me if you spot a phone out or anything of the sort.”  
“O-Okay.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Um, you’re welcome.”  
The switch happened right after the bell rung, and my heart was already pounding.  
He’s going to sit behind me, just like in the vision, and I didn’t do anything to stop it, and now he’s already getting up from his old seat to come to the new one. I am such an idiot!  
“This is gonna be fun,” Colton says as he passes me, pausing by my desk, but I refuse to look at him, so I stare at my schoolwork that I still need to turn in.  
“Mr. Davids,” Mrs. Nunn says. “If you wouldn’t mind, class has started. This is not the time to socialize.”  
I know that he smirks without even having to look, but he doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to sit in his assigned seat.  
I actually liked this class, darn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a happier note, practice for the play I'm in started today, and the rest of the cast seems super nice! Yay!  
> Please check out TheAngelThyla and CreatingNebulas, because they rock!  
> God bless you!!!


	158. There's Always Room For One More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same day Maddie gets Colton as a desk neighbor...

"I'm just saying!"  
"I can handle it, all right?"  
"Claire, Jody's right," Alex says from her spot at the table.  
"Oh, now you talk," Claire snaps.  
"Yeah, I do. If the dude is giving you weird looks, he's probably a perv, and you should deck him."  
"I never said that," Jody exclaims.  
"You said to take care of it, before you have to break him."  
"I meant for her to call the police! That way, I won't be the only cop there, and there will be less legal trouble for me to deal with."  
"You should still deck him," Alex tells Claire, ignoring Jody.  
"I got it," Claire insists, rolling her eyes as she opens her soda. "Geez. Now both of you are mothering me. I've practically got three living dads always looking over my shoulder, and now I've got two living moms. Give me a break, and quit smothering me."  
"I'm not smothering you," Jody insists just before someone knocks on the door.  
Claire turns away and starts to head for her room, sighing.  
"This conversation is not over, young lady!"  
"I'm not gonna deck him. Geez."  
Jody sighs heavily as she looks through the blinds to see who it is, a small smile appearing on her face almost immediately.  
"It's Benny."  
Without a word, Alex gathers her things from the kitchen counter and goes to her room, leaving Jody to sigh once more and let their guest in.  
"Well, look who it is," she says as she opens the door.  
"Hello, ma'am."  
"Now, what did I say about you calling me ma'am?"  
"Jody," Benny corrects himself quickly, ducking his head a little in a small nod of apology.  
"Come on in."  
"I don't mean to intrude, I just-"  
"Just get in here. There's always room for one more."  
"Even an ex Vampire?" Benny says with a hint of disdain in his voice.  
"You wouldn't be the first."  
"You've had an ex Fang in your house?"  
"One of my kids. Alex, the one with the dark hair. Not the blonde. She was half turned, technically, but then she was cured."  
"Oh."  
"But that's a long story. How have you been doing?"  
"I'm... Better."  
"Hungry?"  
"Yes, m- Jody."  
"Lucky for you, dinner's in an hour. I was just about to start making mashed potatoes. And don't worry, I make enough food to feed an army and the Winchesters."

~~~SPN~~~

Benny insisted on helping. He cut potatoes for her, mashed them, and assisted in chopping vegetables for a big salad.  
He can actually appreciate salad now, so he enjoyed that job.  
Jody handled the meat and chopping the fruit, so the meal preparation was easier than normal--when she's alone. Sometimes one or both of the girls will help in the kitchen, but Jody actually likes to provide for her kids, so making dinner is kind of relaxing.  
Of course, having company isn't bad, either.  
Now they're all sitting at the table, having prayed already. Claire is happily chatting with Benny before she has to go to work, Alex is merely picking at her food instead of eating it, and Jody is trying to get her to eat.  
"I'm not very hungry."  
"You were just asking when dinner was going to be an hour ago."  
"Yeah, well, I, uh, ate an apple."  
"An apple," Jody repeats her.  
"Yeah."  
"You've barely touched your food."  
"Sorry."  
"I thought you liked steak."  
"I'm just not hungry, okay?"  
"All right," Jody says, turning her attention to Benny in an effort to make the atmosphere in the room be lighter. "Thank you for helping me make dinner, Benny."  
"It was no problem, really. I appreciate you three allowing me inside your home."  
"I'm fine with guests," Claire says, shrugging as she puts more butter on her potatoes. "As long as they give me my space, I don't care."  
"May I be excused?" Alex asks suddenly.  
"Yes, but where are you going?"  
"I'm going to my room," Alex says, pushing away from the table.  
"Uh, okay, but don't forget that it's your night to put the dishes in the dishwasher."  
"Fine."  
Alex leaves the room before Jody can say anything else, leaving her plate on the table.  
"I should talk to her," Jody says, getting up from the table, knocking a glass of wine onto herself. "Oh- Crap!"  
"Do you need any-"  
"No, I got it, thanks," she says, grabbing a nearby dish towel, trying to soak the wine out of her shirt. "Of course it had to be my white shirt, and now I smell like a bar. I'll be back in a while. Now I have to go take a shower."  
"Good luck," Claire says.  
"Thanks. Uh, do me a favor and keep Benny company for a bit?"  
"Sure. We can watch Dracula."  
"I'd rather not," Benny admits.  
"Don't taunt him," Jody whispers before she leaves to go take a shower.  
"So, now that the fuzz is out, do you really not want to watch Dracula?"  
"No, I don't want to watch that. I'm not exactly-"  
"You don't like Vamp stuff anymore?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ah."  
"I don't want to be that anymore. I don't want to be a murderer."  
"Alex would probably like to hear that."  
"She doesn't seem to want to speak to me."  
"It isn't personal. She grew up feeding a bunch of Vampires, and then she dated this dude who turned out to be one and tried to kill her, so having an ex one in the house isn't exactly on her list of fun."  
"I won't try to hurt her, or you, or Jody, or anyone else."  
"Well, we know that, but Alex doesn't yet."  
"I don't want to cause anyone discomfort. Maybe I should leave."  
"No, she'll get over it."  
At that exact moment, a buzzer goes off, making Benny's sensitive ears hurt, and he jumps.  
"It's my laundry," Claire says, getting up, going to the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink before she comes back.  
She tells him that she'll be right back before she leaves the room.  
Benny doesn't know what to do with himself while he's alone, so he starts to gather everything from the table--since everyone is done eating--and carries it all into the kitchen, rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.  
He doesn't have much experience with one, but he's seen one once or twice, so he thinks he's loading the dishes right.  
He hears Alex coming before she gets to the kitchen.  
"What're you doing?" She asks.  
"Helping with the dishes," he replies.  
"I mean, what are you going to do in the long run?"  
"I've been looking for a job. I had one a few years ago, but that didn't go so well. Being topside isn't all sunshine and fresh air."  
"Why didn't you eat any of Jody's steak? I'd think you'd like it."  
Benny hears footsteps come near, but then they stop and go back a little, so he ignores them.  
"Oh, well, I, uh... I'm not a big fan of red meat anymore. It brings back unpleasant memories, if you get my drift."  
"Oh."  
"I haven't eaten pork or beef in weeks. I didn't want to bring it up, though."  
"Sorry. I was just wondering."  
"I apologize if I've upset you in any way, Alexandria."  
"Alex," she corrects him quickly.  
"Alex."  
"Thanks. For, um, helping with the dishes."  
"No problem."  
Jody, who had heard enough of that conversation as she eavesdropped in the hallway, smiles a little, retreating back to find Claire, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much homework to be doing this with a calm mind, but here. :D I am going to be up for a while doing homework, but I had to post this chapter. And I know that these chapters have been a little chaotic with no real plot lately, but hey, we're getting somewhere! And we're getting into some weird crap in a few months I'd say, or possibly before, and then the fic will be pretty planned out. Yippee!  
> Anyway, I have a ton of homework to do right now, so bye! :D  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!  
> God bless you!!!


	159. Are You A Fan Of Supernatural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's birthday is tomorrow, and I'm going to make pie!!!

“Um, hi,” Marie says, standing just inside the doorway of my American Literature classroom.  
“Marie,” I whisper, my heart rate increasing.  
“What?” Colton asks, jolting me out of my thoughts.  
“What?”  
“You know her?”  
“Huh? Oh, um, no. I said yippee… About a new student in class. Is her name Marie?”  
“Duh. She just said it. Well, looks like you’re no longer the newbie in town. We’ve got fresh meat.”  
“Leave her alone, or I’ll break your face.”  
I turn back around to see Marie sit in the seat in front of me.  
“Hey, I’m Maddie,” I whisper, and she offers a smile.  
“Marie.”  
“While Mrs. Nunn is trying to get her projector to work, what’s your next class?”  
“Um… World History,” she says, looking at her schedule. 1A3I.”  
“I’m in the class next door to that, so I can walk you there, if you want.”  
“That’d be great, thanks.”  
“Um, no problem.”  
“Gotcha!” Mrs. Nunn exclaims, and I turn to look at the lesson, glad that the vision’s finally over.

~~~SPN~~~

The other days were easier to deal with than having visions and stuff. All I had to worry about was grades, taking care of Emma with my dad and uncle, as well as Violet, and the upcoming performance in Theatre Arts.  
Marie was put in my class, so I figured we’d be around each other more, and then she was put in my group.  
The problem is, our performance for this project is the day after tomorrow, and it’s Wednesday, only her second day in this class, third in this school.  
And one of our group members is going to be on a field trip, so we’re a girl short.  
And she has a lot of lines.  
“Hey, Marie,” I say before she leaves the classroom, most of the other people leaving as soon as the bell rang, which was about thirty seconds ago, anxious to go home or to an after school activity.  
“Hi, Maddie.”  
“Do you think you’ll be able to memorize all of those lines okay?”  
“Yeah, um, I think so, as long as I can figure out a way to get them all down while I do my other homework.”  
“Hey, if you need any help, I can help you study. We are in Earth Science and American Literature. Basically the only class I can’t help you with is anything involving math… I’m not very good at it.”  
“I suck at science.”  
“I actually like that class a little. It’s one of the quieter classes in the school.”  
“Great,” Marie says dryly. “I’d appreciate the help with that, but I might need some urgent help with lines. I usually run them with, uh, someone else, but it looks like I need to find another game plan from now on.”  
“I can help you with lines, no problem.”  
“Thanks.”  
“When do you want to practice?”  
“I can’t tonight, but I can tomorrow evening.”  
“Okie dokie. I’ll ask my dad. Do you have a phone, or access to one?”  
“Yeah, I have one.”  
“Do you mind if I call or message you with the answer tonight?”  
“What’s your number?”  
“Here,” I say, writing my name and number on a scratch piece of paper, handing it to her.  
“Thanks,” Marie says, and then grins. “Wait, your last name is Winchester?”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“That’s awesome! Are you a fan of Supernatural?”  
“Um, no? I don’t know what that is, Marie.”  
“You don’t understand that reference,” she says, still smiling. “It’s only the best book series ever!”  
“What is it about?”  
“Two brothers, picking fights with demons, ghosts, monsters, and even angels, and there’s even an angel that’s good that comes in later!”  
“A good angel? There’s more than one good angel.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Um, I read the Bible.”  
“Well, some can be giant jack-”  
Mr. Newberry—our Theatre Arts teacher—clears his throat, and Marie stops talking for a second.  
“Okay, I see now,” I say a minute later. “That doesn’t sound like something I’d enjoy.”  
“What books do you read?!? Supernatural is, as the oldest brother would say, awesome, but not sarcastically.”  
“That sounds like my uncle. He’s a huge geek. I mostly read, uh, lore, and some classics. I like The Book Thief a lot. I want to show it to my cousin soon. She loves books, too.”  
“Those are okay, but I promise that you won’t regret reading Supernatural. I have the whole series at my house.”  
“Maybe.”  
I glance at the clock and sigh, knowing that I should get going.  
“I hope you don’t ride the bus,” I mutter. “They just left.”  
“Crap!”  
“There’s no way you’ll catch them.”  
“My mom’s gonna kill me!”  
“I can drive you home, if you need a ride.”  
“Maybe if I-”  
“I don’t mind. I’ll just have to message my dad and tell him that I’ll be home a little later than usual. I’m guessing you don’t live out of town?”  
“No, we just moved to Ridge Avenue.”  
“I think I know where that is. Come on, I’ll drop you off.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Thanks again for the ride.”  
“No problem.”  
“I hope you know where we’re going,” Marie says.  
“Sort of. I know the road, but you’re going to have to figure out what house is yours.”  
“Fun.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, I heard you were new to town, too?”  
“Who told you that?”  
“I overheard that kid that sits behind you in Lit talking to one of his goons yesterday. He gives me the creeps.”  
“Colton should just back off, before he gets jacked.”  
“I didn’t peg you as a fighter.”  
“What did you peg me as?”  
“A pacifist.”  
“I am a lot of things, but a pacifist is not one of them.”  
“Good to know.”  
“As for Colton, yes, he’s telling the truth. I moved into town a while ago, but this school—or rather, town—doesn’t get many new people, so it’s like the topic of every gossip session.”  
“But now I’m new, and you’re not.”  
“Not as new, yeah. I hope you’re not getting picked on or anything.”  
“No, I could handle that.”  
“Hey, if you have first lunch, you can sit with me and my lunch buddies. They’re like the welcome wagon, and they like meeting people.”  
“I thought I saw you in the lunch room the other day. I have first lunch every day.”  
“Me, too. Anyway, you’re welcome to join us.”  
“Your group looked a little VIP.”  
“We’re just some weirdos eating lunch. I had to stop a food fight between the cheerleader at the table and the Whovian. It was really awkward, because I had to make up a ‘mom tone,’ and I’m not too experienced with that anymore.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Um, Maddie? I think you just missed our turn.”  
“Son of a wood chipper,” I mutter, sighing as I round a corner. “Guess we’re going the long way. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” Marie says, cracking a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie!!! Yay!!!  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they rock like pop rocks.  
> Have a blessed day, earthlings!


	160. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 160th chapter! :D

“Maddie, will you please chop the lettuce?”

“Sure,” I say, going to a cupboard to grab a cutting board.

I really like tacos. Ooh, I’m glad we have tomatoes for them.

“Thank you,” Dad says, busy with the meat.

“You’re welcome.”

“Is Valeska still coming?”

“Uh, yeah. She texted me a little bit ago.”

“Is your homework done? You can’t play poker until all of your homework is done.”

“It’s done. I did some during lunch, and then I did the rest when I had some free time during Geometry. I practiced my lines on the way home. By the way, I don’t suggest doing that if you don’t want to look like you’re insane. I stopped at a red light, and there was a car next to me, and I don’t think they could hear me, but I think they thought that I was talking to myself for no reason. It didn’t help that it’s a really animated skit, so I looked super mad.”

Dad laughs, and I blush beat-red.

“It’s not funny,” I insist. “The dude in the passenger seat pulled out his phone and dialed a three-digit code that was probably 9-1-1.”

“Did he actually call?”

“I don’t know. The light turned green, and I got out of there. Stop laughing, it’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny.”

“Rude.”

“So, the performance is Friday?”

“Yeah. This is a really big one. It makes up a large chunk of my grade.”

“I wish I could watch it.”

“That would probably kill me. Nerves. But Mr. Newberry posts most of the big performances in class on YouTube, so you can find it there. I just don’t want to watch it more than I already do.”

“You’ll do great.”

“Thanks. Remember the new girl at school? Marie?”

“Yeah, I remember. Did anything happen?”

“Well, another member of my group isn’t going to be there on Friday, so Marie has to step in. She has to get all of her lines memorized by then, since it’s about memory. Every word we add, miss, or mess up, we lose a point.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Right? It’s so annoying, but I think I understand. My question is, Marie would like some help with memorization, so may I please do that tomorrow evening, after school?”

“Where?”

“Um, not here, obviously. She’d know where we live. I think we were talking about her house.”

“Her house? Are you sure that’s safe?”

“I’ll have my weapons, like my knives and Angel Blade, and holy water, and I’ll bring salt.”

“Where does she live?”

“Um, I think her exact address was 1038 Ridge Avenue.”

“How long would you be there?”

“I don’t know. Not too late, hopefully...”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

“Okay. No worries.”

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

“Sorry, Valeska, I win,” I say, only slightly grinning.

“Fudge cakes.”

“You’re getting better, though.”

“Poker’s weird.”

“True, but you’re not _that_ bad at playing it. Plus, I’ve been playing for years. Mom taught me a long time ago.”

“Yeah, but I’m older.”

“And you’re more experienced at other things. I just have the upper hand at poker. You have the advantage at life.”

“Maddie,” Dad says, coming into my room. “You can go, but I have to drop you off and pick you up, just in case. And you have to have your phone at all times.”

“Really? Yes! Thanks, Dad!”

“You have to call me if anything bad happens.”

“I promise, if anything evil and supernatural pops up, I’ll call… _After_ I kick its butt.”

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

 _‘The answer’s yes,’_ I message Marie. _‘Any idea how long we’ll be working?’_

 _‘As long as it takes, and as long as you have time,’_ she answers back almost immediately.

_‘Okay. See you tomorrow!’_

_‘Bye. Oh, wait, you’re coming right after school, right?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘I’m always hungry after school. Is pizza okay?’_

_‘Perfect. Thanks.’_

_‘No problem. Bye.’_

_‘Good night.’_

I set my phone on the nightstand, plug it in, and soon fall asleep.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

Emma had a bad dream again, but she’s sleeping peacefully now, so I’m going to leave her alone. She stirred a bit when my alarm went off, but she’s used to that, I guess, so she ignored it in favor of getting some more sleep.

She’s been doing better, especially with Dean taking care of her. It also helps that Benny called the other day, and we know that he’s at Jody’s. I’ve never actually met her, but Dad and Dean say that she said that she appreciated the help Benny was giving her with the girls.

I guess one of the two girls is still a little trigger-happy, and she wants to go Hunting.

Yeah. Not fun.

This day is going to be interesting. It’s a Red day, so I have Deutsch first, and then Study Hall, and then I have Geometry, and then Earth Science. I have a lot of books to carry…

Blech.

Well, at least I have coffee to help wake me up. _  
_

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

My phone vibrates on the way to school, so I pull it out to see a message from Marie.

My dad’s driving, so don’t freak out. I’m not texting and driving. That’s dumb.

‘Hey, I have an appointment, so I’ll have to leave school early. Meet you at my house around three thirty?’

‘Yup. Will I see you at lunch?’

‘Maybe. We’ll see.’

‘Okay. :)’

“Hey, Dad?” I say, putting my phone away. “Marie has to leave school early, so we’re going to meet at her house, so you’ll only be driving me there.”

“Do you have your Angel Blade?”

“No, Dad, I didn’t think I would need it today of all days,” I say sarcastically. “Of course I did. I always carry my Angel Blade with me.”

“Just checking.”

“Dad, you don’t have to worry. I have salt, holy water, knives, guns, my Angel Blade, silver, matches, lighters, and my phone on me. I am completely prepared for anything that could ever happen during a study session.”

“I know.”

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

“I am not,” Matthew insists.

“Hey, I never said there was anything wrong with it,” Lyndie says. “I am obsessed with Hello Kitty.”

“I am _not_ obsessed with Doctor Who. I am a Doctor Who enthusiast. There’s a difference.”

“Quit pouting,” Aryssa mutters, picking at her slimy pasta. “There’s no use arguing.”

“I agree,” I pipe up, absently looking around for Marie.

“Thanks,” Aryssa says. “Who are you looking for?”

“Marie. I invited her to sit with us.”

“Oh, yay!” Lyndie exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement. “Good job, Sweet Pea. I haven’t been able to talk to her!”

“I’ve been trying to snag her,” Brynn admits. “She always dodges me and eats her lunch elsewhere. I didn’t think she liked to talk to anyone, so I let her be.”

“She talks to me,” I say, giving Jakob my hamburger patty, because he’s a meat-lover, even if the food they serve shouldn’t qualify as meat. “She’s in three of my classes.”

“I have her in a few of mine, but she never wants to talk to anyone, unless it’s about schoolwork and stuff like that.”

“She likes theatre, and a book series I haven’t read.”

“What series?”

“Um, Supernatural, I think.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“Well, she’s really nice.”

“Huh. Cool.”

“Hey, there she is,” Matthew says, pointing her out across the cafeteria.

“Yay!” I exclaim, getting up to go and greet her. “I’ll be back. Maybe she’ll eat with us today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!  
> Also, I just posted a new fic yesterday, and it's really short, but it's a little tribute to Kevin Tran, so you might want to read it? I don't know.  
> Update: Sorry if the layout is weird. I'm using Rich Text, and it messed it up last time, which is not cool, so I don't know. Meh.  
> Have a blessed day!!!  
> 


	161. Can I Borrow This Book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is over twenty minutes after midnight, but at least this chapter exists, right?  
> Sorry!

“Hey, Marie,”  
“Hi.”  
“Have you decided whether or not you’re going to eat with us today?”  
“Um, yeah, I am. I literally just got out of the line. These lines are more chaotic than at my old school.”  
“Right? Goodness, the people act like animals!”  
“Let’s just get to the table, before someone knocks my food out of my hands.”  
Madeline and Marie weave in between tables and people, trying to get to their seats.  
“Hey, babe,” Colton says, and Marie stops in her tracks.  
“Was he talking to me?” She asks Maddie, holding her tray in her hands. “Or was he saying that to you?”  
“Me. Ignore him.”  
“In that case,” Marie says, setting her tray down on the table beside Colton.  
“Uh, hey,” he says, and then adds a nervous smile and “babe” in there, glancing at Maddie, as if to ask, “What’s happening?”  
“How well do you know Maddie?” Marie asks, straight to the point, I guess.  
“Uh, she’s-”  
“So, not enough to call her ‘Babe.’ Right? You have no right to do that.”  
“And what’s gonna happen if I don’t stop?”  
“Between you and me, I’ve dealt with something far worse than you, so I would have no problem taking care of you.”  
“Marie,” Maddie starts to say, but Marie cuts her off.  
“I am not kidding, Colton. Back off.”  
“You’ve got a death wish,” Colton says in a low voice, too quiet for Maddie to hear.  
“Maybe.”  
With that, Marie gets up, grabs her tray of food, and then walks over to Maddie.  
“What did he say to you last?” Maddie asks as they walk away. “I couldn’t hear him. All I heard was your ‘maybe.’”  
“He said that he was stronger than I am,” Marie replies, lying. “That was my answer.”  
“Look, Marie, I appreciate you trying to help, but I can take care of myself. I don’t want a giant target painted on your back.”  
“”Look, you’re the first person in this school who didn’t start out with, ‘Hey, you’re new!’ You’re the closest thing to a friend I have here.”  
“I am your friend. That’s why I don’t want you in the middle of my fight.”  
“It’s my fight, too. I protect my friends.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Dad, you just missed the turn,” I tell him, watching our turning point as we pass by, on the way to Marie’s house.  
He swears quietly, and then sighs.  
“I did that yesterday,” I laugh out, trying to make him feel better about it.  
“Who puts a turn there? There are giant bushes!”  
“You could say they’re… Bushy.”  
Dad just sighs, smiling a little, but I crack up.

~~~SPN~~~

“Bye, Dad,” Maddie says, about to close the car door. “Thanks for the ride.”  
“I’ll pick you up at nine, all right? Unless you call me and need to be picked up early. Do you have your granola bar, in case your blood sugar crashes?”  
“Yes, I do, and okie dokie. Bye!”  
Sam watches as Maddie runs up to the door of the house, knock, and then wait, fiddling with her bag. The door opens, and Maddie talks to someone, but Sam can’t see more than the fact that the other person is a teenager.  
The other person waves to Sam—even though he can’t see her face, and she can’t see him through the glare on his window—and he offers a small wave back, but they’re already going inside.

~~~SPN~~~

I run up to the door, knock, and wait awkwardly, as one always does when they wait to go inside a foreign house.  
“Hey,” Marie says, opening the door after about ten seconds. “The pizza should be done in five minutes. Ish.”  
“Ish,” I repeat, grinning.  
“Maddie, your last name is Winchester, and you have a nineteen sixty seven Chevy Impala?!? Marie exclaims, grinning, looking at Baby behind me.  
“Yeah, uh, she’s actually my uncle’s.”  
“Cool.”  
“My dad’s driving right now, though.”  
“Oh, nice,” she says, waving at him, and then moves to let me inside.  
“I forgot to ask you if you were a vegetarian,” she says, leading me to the kitchen.  
“Oh, heck no. I wouldn’t last in my, uh, household.”  
“I kinda of figured you were, because I’ve seen you giving, uh… Jakob? Yeah, the tall guy at your table. I saw you giving him your meat from lunch, but I wasn’t positive, so I got cheese pizza, if that’s okay. I know you can have cheese, because you ate that today.”  
“I’m not allergic to much. I have en Epi-Pen, but that was because of the one time I found out I was allergic to avocado. It made my throat close up when I was seven.”  
Marie makes a sound, nodding her head.  
“Yeah. Oh, and I’m allergic to one medicine, but that probably won’t ever be given to me again.”  
“What kind?”  
“Um, I can’t remember right now. I think it started with a P, or maybe a K. I don’t know, man. It was long, strong, and I was sort of out of it.”  
“Well, you’re still alive.”  
“True.”  
“You can put your bag down wherever,” Marie says, turning to get out paper plates from a cupboard, talking about the bag I’m still holding. “No one’ll mess with it, because we’re the only ones home.”  
“Where are your parents?”  
“Um, my mom dropped me off earlier, and then she went to the bank to set up something.”  
“Ah.”  
“She’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“I can barely wait to meet her.

~~~SPN~~~

“I’m not a fan of coffee,” Marie exclaims, acting out her part of the script. “Sue me!”  
“How dare you insult coffee!” I yell, internally grinning. “You insult me, my family, my profession. You insult my life, you uncultured-”  
“Well, at least I’m not caffeinated to the moon and back!”  
“I’m about send you to the moon,” I come back with. “With my fist!”  
“Go ahead and try me!”  
“I will!”  
The scene ends with us battling with fists, punches flying. She almost got me once in an earlier go-through, but she barely missed.  
“And… Scene,” Marie says once my character is done pummeling her. “Get off of me.”  
“Gladly,” I laugh out, standing up.  
“How have you not been in any of the school plays yet?”  
“Oh, I don’t know if I’d be able do that. I’m not, uh, the best at that kind of stuff.”  
“You seem like you can act pretty well.”  
“I’ve been in a few church plays, but that was a while ago. I prefer behind the scenes. It’s easier to blend in.”  
“Yeah, maybe, but you’re not yourself when you’re on that stage. Why do you like acting?”  
“How do you know I didn’t sign up for the class thinking that it’s easy?”  
“I am offended at that. Theatre isn’t easy, and I know you know that, so I know you must like acting.”  
“Well, I love it because I can take someone’s life, their story, and I get to show it to people. I can give them a voice, even if they can’t scream their worries themselves. I can forget myself, and all of my scars, and I’m not me. I’m that other person. And it’s more than just a mask to wear over my true identity. It’s that person, using me to show themselves to the world, even for a second. I love it because I’m not me anymore.”  
“That’s exactly why you should be up on a stage. A real one, not just the small one in class. And hey, we all have our mental scars. It’s okay.”  
Oh, crap.  
Yeah, mental… That’s totally what I was going to say.  
“Um, anyway,” I say, trying to change the subject. “Want to go through the scene again?”  
“It depends on what time it is. You said your dad was going to pick you up at nine?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. We still have an hour. However, I am thirsty from our fighting. Want something to drink?”  
“Um, sure.”  
“I’m getting apple juice. Want some? We also have water and coffee.”  
“Um, yes, please.”  
“To which one?”  
“Juice.”  
“It’s bottled, just so you know.”  
“Okay.”  
Marie leaves the room, going to grab the drinks, leaving me to peer at my script, which we haven’t been using.  
“Hey,” Marie says, coming back in a few minutes after she left, handing me one of the two bottles she has. “Think we’re ready for tomorrow?”  
“Yep! I’d say we’re all set, but more practice couldn’t hurt us.”  
“No kidding.”  
“You seem to have memorized your lines pretty well. I don’t think we missed a single word. At least of our lines. That whole dialogue with the other three was weird, since they’re not here.”  
“You did pretty well with the changing of tones for each.”  
“Thanks.”

~~~SPN~~~

“My dad should be here now,” I say, grabbing my stuff.  
“I wish I could walk you to your car, but with my mom saying that she had to go to the store, I’m not supposed to go outside in the dark alone.”  
“Good idea. Too many monsters.”  
Marie kind of looks shocked for a second, and that’s when I realize what I said.  
“You know, like creepy pervs and crap like that. Wouldn’t want to get kidnapped, or mugged.”  
I can’t believe I freaking did that.  
“Uh, yeah. Wait, since you’re here, want to check out the Supernatural books?”  
“Sure. Since I’m here, I guess,” I say, glad for the change of subject.  
“Yes! They’re on my special shelf, under my alarm clock. Check them out. I’ll go see if your dad is parked outside.”  
The “special” shelf is indeed special. It has a ton of books lined up in order, and I pull out the first one, almost throwing up in my mouth the second I see the two shirtless men on the front.  
Ew! Marie actually reads this? I remember this horrible image from before I was turned into a freaking five year old! How is this good literature?  
Then again, never judge a book by its cover.  
I read the back cover, sighing internally.  
Blah, blah, blah, monsters, (as if I don’t have enough of that in my life,) death of a mother on a six-month birthday, demons, and then… I can feel the blood drain from my face.  
What the frick? What. The. Frick.  
“Sam and-”  
“Dean,” Marie says, coming back into the room. “Brothers, heroes, Hunters.”  
“Sam and Dean,” I say quietly, trying not to freak out. “Sam and Dean.”  
I open the book, reading a bit to see if this is just a freaky coincidence, but it becomes clear that it’s about my dad and uncle after about ten seconds.  
“Marie, can I borrow this book?” I ask, still reading.  
“Yeah, sure, just don’t lose or damage it. You might want to throw some later ones against a wall, but trust me, it wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. Your dad’s outside, by the way.”  
“Oh, crap.”  
I shove the book in my bag, throw everything I haven’t tossed in yet in on top of it, and then close it.  
“You’re going to love it.”  
“I’m already dying to read it,” I reply with a small smile, trying to pass my nerves off as just me being tired. “Uh, I gotta go now. Dad’ll be waiting, and I don’t want to, um, waste gas.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Are you gonna eat lunch with us again?” I ask, shrugging on my jacket, trying to act natural.  
Not Supernatural, if you’ll pardon my terrible joke.  
“Yeah, I’ll meet you there.”  
“All right, cool. Please tell your mom thanks again for the pizza, and also for the juice.”  
“Sure.”  
Marie leads me out, staying just inside the door until I get to the Impala.  
“Have a good time?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Did anything happen?”  
“Um, sort of. Nothing bad, though. I think.”  
“Do you need me to do anything about it?”  
“Um… No. I’m okay. We’re good.”  
Meanwhile, I feel like the book is burning through the bottom of my bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yay!  
> I should be in bed right now.  
> Oh, I have a Wisdom Tooth coming in, so yay. (Not.) Yeah.  
> Have a blessed day (slash night, depending on when you're reading this)!  
> God bless!!!


	162. Don't Read It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

“Maddie, wake up.”  
“Huh? What happened? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong,” my dad says, even though he just woke me up at who-knows-when.  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost three. I got a call from an old friend of ours. They have a case they need us to look into, and it’s got a time limit, so Dean and I have to leave now if we want to get there in time.”  
“What about Emma?”  
“Valeska’s going to come over before you go to school so she can take care of Emma.”  
“Um, okay.”  
“When did you go to sleep?”  
“About a half hour ago,” I mumble, stretching as I glance at the clock.  
“What were you doing?”  
“I couldn’t sleep, so I read my Bible for a few hours,” I reply, sitting up more. “And then I switched over to finish Frankenstein. Um, Dad, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of a book series Marie lent me. It’s called-”  
“Sammy, we’ve gotta go,” Dean says, sticking his head in the doorway. “We have to get to the coroner’s office before eight tomorrow.”  
“I’m coming.”  
“Where’s Emma?” I ask, sidetracked.  
“She’s grabbing her bunny and a couple of blankets. She wouldn’t let me carry them here, but she says she wants to spend the rest of the night with you. You know how she doesn’t like being alone for too long.”  
“Yeah, um, okay,” I say, and then yawn.  
Emma walks in at that moment, hugging Dean after she places her blankets on my bed, giving my dad a small, tired smile.  
“We, uh, might’ve been reading the Velveteen Rabbit and some other books until midnight,” Dean admits.  
“What am I going to do with you three?” My dad asks, but I think it’s a rhetorical question, so I don’t answer.  
“We’ll call you tomorrow morning,” Dad says, as Dean tucks Emma in the bed next to me.  
“Okay,” I reply. “Be careful. Love you, Dad.”  
“Love you, too. No more reading tonight. Go back to sleep.”  
“Speaking of-”  
“We’re not gonna make it unless we leave now,” Dean says before I can continue.  
Before I know it, my dad and Dean are leaving, and I’ve got a sleepy Emma on my hands.  
And I never got to actually tell them about Supernatural.

~~~SPN~~~

“Hey, Dad?” I say into my phone, hoping no one overhears our conversation, and also that lunch won’t end before I get to tell him. I barely had time to get in here as it is.  
I’m standing in the middle of the theatre—I come here to think sometimes, and they leave it unlocked, for some stupid reason—so no one should be coming around, but I get paranoid sometimes.  
I just had to call and try to tell Dad about the books.  
“Maddie?”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Is everything okay? You usually don’t call during school.”  
“Um, yeah. I’m in my lunch period. How did the meeting with the coroner go?”  
“We survived.”  
“What happened?”  
“It turns out, bodies are disappearing from their graves, reappearing blocks, even miles, away from where they were planted. We’re trying to figure out how and why, but when we got there, the coroner’s whole morgue left. Literally. They just walked out. She saw it, and then we had to calm her down without putting an overload on her already stressed brain.”  
“Oh, crap. Are we thinkin’ zombies?”  
“That’s the idea. How is everything at the Bunker?”  
“I know that it can wait, but I wanted to talk to you about something. I don’t think it’s super urgent, but it kinda freaked me out when I saw it.”  
Dad doesn’t answer, so I check my phone, finding that it died on me.  
Did I really forget to charge it last night? Aw, crap!  
And now lunchtime is almost over.  
I just want to check with Dad and see if this is a new thing. What if it’s all accurate?

~~~SPN~~~

“I’m home,” I call out, greeted by Violet. “Hi, girl. How was your day?”  
She sniffs my hand, and then the new hole in the knee of my jeans—I’ll explain that in a moment—and then she rubs against me until I give her a good scratch behind the ears.  
“Valeska! Em! I’m home!”  
“We’re in the kitchen,” I hear Valeska answer.  
“What are you guys making?” I ask once I get there, seeing the pots and pans on the stove.  
“We’re making macaroni and cheese casserole!”  
“Without me?”  
“Sorry,” Emma says, but she’s still happy, which is good.  
“We wanted to surprise you,” Valeska tells me. “You usually make dinner, and we know you must be tired.”  
“Thanks. And yes, I am.”  
“How was the skit?” Emma asks me.  
I’m really happy for her. She’s doing so much better. Some days she isn’t a big talker, but sometimes she is. I’m glad that no one pushed her to talk more, but she still does it. She doesn’t do it much, but when she does, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
“It went well,” I answer. “I did scrape my knee in the fight scene, though.”  
“Here, let me heal that,” Valeska says.  
“Thanks, but I’m fine. I just have to sew my jeans.”  
“I did notice the hole.”  
“It’s a little bigger than I’d like.”  
“I used your sewing kit to fix that rip in Emma’s top today.”  
“Oh, cool, thanks. I forgot last night. Hey, Em, do you want to show Valeska where we keep that pudding mix I showed you? We can make a pudding pie in time for dinner if we hurry."  
"Pudding!!!"

~~~SPN~~~

Lying in bed, Maddie sighs, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes find the clock to see that it’s been three hours since she went to bed, but she can’t seem to sleep. Emma’s right next to her, sleeping soundly. Maddie doesn’t want to wake her cousin up, so she slowly gets out of bed, grabbing her phone.  
Sam and Maddie texted earlier, but he was trying to interview some witnesses at the time, so she didn’t ask about the Supernatural books.  
But now she can’t stop thinking about them. It’s almost one in the morning, but she doesn’t think Sam will be asleep. Hopefully, he’ll be up and not in the middle of a fight with a monster.  
 _Hey, Dad. Are you guys busy?_  
 _Hi, Beautiful,_ he replies with almost immediately. _Not at the moment. We took care of the zombie problem, so we should be leaving in the morning. It’s almost one. You should be asleep._  
Now standing in the kitchen, she calls him.  
“Dad, I need to talk to you about something.”  
“What happened? Are you okay? Is Emma all right?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. Well, uh, no one’s hurt. Have you heard of a book series called Supernatural?”  
Sam doesn’t answer at first, and there’s a long pause before Maddie can hear him swear quite loudly.  
“Um, Dad?”  
“How do you know about that?”  
“Um, Marie lent me the first book.”  
“Don’t read it!”  
“Ow! Dad, quit yelling!” Maddie pulls the phone a little farther away from her ear. “I saw that it was about you and Dean, so I asked if I could borrow it. I haven’t started it. Is it accurate?”  
“Don’t open it, Maddie. Don’t touch it. Don’t even look at it.”  
“Is it cursed or something?”  
“More like we are,” he mumbles. “Look, Maddie, I will explain everything to you when I get back. We’ll be there in a few hours. Just don’t-”  
“Touch the book, I know. Should we be in the same room as it is, or something?”  
“Where is it?”  
“In my schoolbag. I left it in the War Room.”  
“Where are you, and where’s Emma?”  
“I’m in the kitchen, and Emma’s asleep in my room.”  
“That should be okay.”  
“Dad, if the book isn’t cursed, are you freaking out because it’s accurate?”  
“Maddie, I promise I will explain, but you have to trust me. Don’t read it.”  
“Okay. I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late. I'm sorry! I've had a rocky end to my day, and I couldn't seem to get this chapter right. I want Maddie and Sam to have a relationship built on trust, and Maddie reading the books without telling him first (because they're about him and Dean, and that's kinda rude,) isn't exactly something that fits into that.  
> Anyway, I THINK I figured out a way, so let's see how this goes.  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla!  
> God bless!!!


	163. The Story of My Dad's Love-Life

 

No sleep was going to come after that discussion. Why is Dad so freaked out about that book? It's so tempting to read, but if Dad said no, I'm going to stick by that rule.

What if it's true?

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

Emma's asleep, and Valeska's watching over her--like the true guardian angel she is--so I'm just waiting for Dad to come home.

I've already cleaned my room, the kitchen, and my bathroom. I can't find any books that hold my attention for longer than three and a half minutes, and I'm starting to develop a major headache that's starting to make me dizzy.

If I can just make it until Dad gets home...

"Maddie," I hear Dad call as soon as the door opens. "We're home!"

Thank God.

With my head swimming, my arms and legs unsteady, I end up leaning on the doorframe, afraid to take another step.

"Maddie, are you okay?"

I can't see anything. I'm blind.

"I-I can't see."

"What?!?"

"Help," I get out, before I feel myself falling.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

Demon blood, fire, and flashing lights. Dad and Dean grew up killing monsters, and they watched out for each other. So many things flash before my eyes, it's like someone's running ten different movies at the same time, and they're all set ten times faster than usual. I see Mom, but then I see another woman--her name is Jessica--but then she dies, just like Mary, and Dad wants revenge. Dad dies, Dean can't take it, and then he sold his soul, and went to Hell, but then Castiel came and brought him back. Dad trusted a demon--Ruby--and everything fell into little pieces, and Lucifer was risen. Dad went to the Pit after he was possessed by Lucifer. Soulless, not anymore. Cas died again, Leviathan, death. So many people died, and my dad and Dean always end up being broken trying to fix everything. Cas lost his wings, and Metatron killed my uncle, and he came back as a demon. Purifying, screaming, torture.

And then silence.

Me. There I am, splattered with vampire blood in an alley, and my dad and uncle are right there.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

"Hey, Kiddo."

I can finally breathe. Thank God!

Oh, everything hurts.

What the heck just happened?

"You're fine. Chill out."

"Gabriel, what was that?" I gasp out, my eyes tearing up from everything I just saw.

"Dad sent you a giant vision so you could know what was in those books, and what wasn't. So, it went into the time after the books, to right before Sam and Dean met you."

"All of that was true? I feel sick. Oh, I think I might throw up."

"Why?"

"I just got a front row seat to make-out sessions! And beyond that! I saw my dad sleeping with a de- Oh, I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, yeah. You get squeamish around that stuff."

"I'm mega Asexual, you giant tool!"

"Well, I was going to give you a bucket to use, but now I guess I won't."

"I don't like you very much," I say, closing my eyes as I struggle not to puke.

"Want a greasy burger to calm your stomach?"

"Shut up, Gabriel," I snap. "This isn't funny."

"No, it's hilarious."

"Where's Dad?" I ask after I breathe a few times.

"Right now, he's freaking out, because you just passed out. You've been out for twenty minutes."

"It felt like more than ten years."

"Time sped up in your noggin."

"I have to wake up."

"Yup. Hey, tell Rocket and Groot I said hi."

"That is so not funny."

"See you later, Kid."

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

"Maddie, wake up!"

"That's it!" I hear someone--Dean--exclaim. "I'm calling the Angel squad again! Valeska's taking care of Emma, but Cas had better get his feathered-"

My eyelids peel themselves apart, feeling like they are extremely heavy.

"Maddie," I hear Dad exclaim. "Thank God!"

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"I think I hit my head," I mutter, sitting up. "Visions suck, but I'm fine."

"You fainted twenty minutes ago!"

"I know. Gabriel says hi, by the way."

"What?"

"He was in your vision?" Dean asks, guessing correctly, technically.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maddie, what did you see?"

I don't answer. Instead, I get up out of my dad's arms, off the floor.

"Maddie, what happened?"

"Ruby, Dad?" I finally exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. "Seriously?"

He pales at that, not saying anything for a minute.

"I thought you said she didn't read the books," Dean says to Dad.

"I didn't," I admit. "I just had a freaking front row seat to the past ten plus years of your life!"

"What?!?" Dad and Dean ask at the same time, both of them pale.

"Yeah, and I wish I hadn't! Ew! Dad, Ruby was not a good choice for companionship! And I never, ever want to see that ever again! I feel sick right now, thanks a whole lot! And you seriously were actually the vessel for Lucifer?!? Satan? And I didn't know? And, Dean! What the everloving cinnamon buns were you thinking? You sold your eternal life in Heaven to bring back Dad? That wasn't smart! And you literally shot and stabbed Cas on sight! Who does tha-"

"Hold on a second!" Dean exclaims, snapping Dad out of his silence.

"We need to talk," my dad says to me. "Right now."

Dean decided that he didn't want to be in this conversation, so he left the room, probably going to find something to shoot at.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

"Dad!"

I couldn't take it anymore. He's been ranting for ten minutes on why I shouldn't read the books.

"I haven't read the books. It's not like I can control the visions. I never asked for the story of my dad's love-life."

"I know that," Dad says, taking a breath. "I didn't want you to learn about... What I've done."

  1. "Dad, you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of that. You didn't deserve being the vessel for Satan, or any of the demon blood, or being manipulated by Ruby. Maybe you've done some things--soulless or not--but you've asked God for forgiveness, right? You meant it, and you never wanted any of the bad to happen. Nothing you guys did made me not want to be around you, or anything like that. I still love you."



"I love you, too, Maddie," Dad says after a minute, his shoulders sagging in relief.

They were up, as if they were trying to keep the weight of the world from crashing down.

"Um, Dad... We do have one little problem."

"What's that?"

"You know my friend Marie?"

"Yes."

"You've met her..."

"How?"

"Remember the Supernatural Musical?"

An expression of pure horror comes upon his face.

"Dean!"

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

Needless to say, I was exhausted, it was almost time for me to get ready for school, and Dad was not going to let me go. He called the school and said I was sick, and so I am now trudging to my room.

"Hey, Dad, I should text Marie and tell her that I'll give her book back tomorrow."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'll have to speak to her eventually. This'll just be a little less suspicious."

"What if she figures it out?"

"She shouldn't be able to. All I'm going to tell her is that you called the school and told them I'm sick, so I won't be at school today, and I'll give her the book back tomorrow. If she asks what I thought of the book, or if I need the next one or something, I'll tell her that you don't want me reading them. If she asks why, I'll say it's sort of a rule that I can't. Or something along those lines."

"Okay. Did you plan out the entire conversation?"

"Yeah. I tend to over-think things."

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

 _'I won't be at school today,'_ I text Marie. _'My dad called the school and said I'm sick. I'll give you your book back tomorrow.'_

_'I hope you feel better soon! Were you up all night reading? Did you like the book?!?'_

_'My dad doesn't want me to read them...'_

_'Why the heck not?!?'_

_'It's a family rule. Sorry, but thank you for letting me borrow it, anyway.'_

_'No problem... Maybe I could convince him to let you read them?'_

Crap.

_'I don't think that'd work...'_

_'I could try. I can be very convincing.'_

_'I'm sure you can, but my dad isn't going to change his mind on this one. Hey, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

_'Okay. Bye.'_

_'Bye.'_

Phew. That was close.

 

~~~SPN~~~

 

"Beautiful, you need to wake up. Maddie, come on, you won't be tired later if you stay in bed."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up."

"What time is it?" I ask, sitting up, glancing at my dad, who just woke me up.

He looks like he didn't even go to bed last night. He's still wearing the same shirts and jeans.

"I said I'd probably wake you up at eleven..."

"So... Eleven?"

"It's twelve."

"You shouldn't've let me sleep in so late."

"I thought you deserved it."

"Eh."

"That vision was pretty long."

"It was over ten years smushed into twenty minutes. So, yeah, my head hurts... This calls for coffee."

"I already put a pot on."

"Thanks, Dad," I say, offering a grin. "I appreciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a week late! I know! I'm sorry, all right? Okay? I can't even remember what happened exactly, but I don't think it was that good of an excuse that I literally could not update. I do not know. However, my little sister and I got sick on Thursday, and my biggest (in age) sister got sick the other day, and the aforementioned sick in our house didn't even go to church today, so blechhh. The play on the weekend of the nineteenth went well, a very close and loved friend of mine gave me flowers, (thanks,) as well as some other people I love, and my big sister was not given enough credit for what she did behind the stage, so I have mixed emotions on it.  
> Anyway, this is it... I am not going to post another chapter today, (the twenty-seventh of February,) and I am going to do something other than write notes for this fan fiction after I finish this.  
> Anyone have ideas for this? Want more romance for our lovers, or perhaps more family time for the dudes? I would love to hear your ideas, and maybe we can figure something out.  
> I'm tired.  
> Check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, please.  
> God bless!


	164. I've Got You

With his steaming coffee mug in hand, Sammy walks quietly down the halls on the way to his room.  
He doesn't feel like he's going to sleep anytime soon, even though he is dressed in what he considers pajamas. His sleeping schedule is still messed up from the Hunt they finished today. Sam knows that Dean didn't sleep at all the last three days, and he also drove the eighteen hour drive to get back home, so he should've crashed as soon as they stepped through the door, but he stayed up until Emma fell asleep. But Sam figured that his brother was simply doing what he's been doing for as long as he can remember.  
Caring for his family.  
Sam smiles to himself, passing by his daughter's room.  
He's three feet past the door when he hears a weird sound, like a cry of pain. It quickly goes to a scream, and his coffee mug shatters on the floor as he races back to his daughter's room.  
Her door is slightly open—Sam knows that Maddie likes to let a little light in—so he kicks it open without breaking it, his gun out.  
The only light in the room is from the night light and the doorway, but Sam can see clearly that Maddie is alone in the room.  
She's flailing, tangled in her sheets and blankets, her eyes clenched tight.  
"Maddie," Sam says, putting his gun away. "Beautiful, wake up."  
He's finally by her side now, gun out of his hands so he can hold her.  
He knows not to touch her while she's dreaming, because that can make the situation worse. While she's still asleep, all he can do is try to wake her up verbally.  
That is, until she's thrashing so much that he's afraid she'll hurt herself. By this time, Dean and Emma are awake and standing in the doorway, not sure what they can do.  
Maddie hasn't had a nightmare like this for a while, and they've never seen it this bad.  
She used to have nightmares like this every night she could close her eyes for longer than two seconds, but she's been getting better. She barely makes any noise when she does, and her dreams are mostly nightmares that can be dealt with, or at least able to be tolerated.  
"Madel-" Sam tries to wake her up by touch, because she's about to hurt herself, but when his hand comes into contact with her arm, she screams.  
Emma's shaking in the doorway, the lights are still off, and Dean is trying to console his own kid. Sam doesn't know what to do this time, so he prays for help.  
Finally, with her still fighting, her back arching, her limbs now rigid at her sides, as if they're tied down, Sam calling her name as loudly as he possibly can, her eyes snap open.  
She doesn't stop the arching of her back at first, or the arms and legs not being able to move, but she is breathing, taking in as much air as she can.  
Now that Maddie is awake, Sam quietly says her name, knowing to get her to respond and recognize him before he tries to do anything else.  
Her little cry for help breaks his heart, and she curls into a ball in the corner of her bed, crying out in pain.  
"Maddie, it's me. It's Dad. You're going to be okay, Beautiful. It was just a dream. Wherever you think you were, you're home. You're home."  
Now she's shaking, her fingertips digging into her arms to try to keep herself grounded. There are little spasms that make her whole body jump, as if she's being electrocuted.  
"I've got you," Sam says, slowly gathering her into his arms. "Don't worry, Beautiful. I've got you."  
Her hands are now clenched, holding fists full of his shirt, her entire body shaking like a leaf.  
Dean takes Emma out of the room, knowing that Maddie needs to be alone with her dad right now. Emma doesn't want to leave her cousin—more like sister—but she trusts Dean, and even Sam, so she gives in eventually.  
Sam doesn't stop reassuring his daughter that he isn't going to leave her, that she's home, and that he's got her.  
At one point, she started to sob, little bolts of electricity still making her jump.  
Sam's praying that he could take her nightmares on himself so she wouldn't have to bare them, but he doesn't know if that would even happen. How could he do that? Not even Dream Root would help with that.  
"I'm sorry," Maddie whispers once she's done crying. "I couldn't stop it."  
"Don't be sorry for this," Sam gets out, trying to control his voice so he doesn't sound angry.  
He is angry. He doesn't know what she was seeing, but he knows that it must've been a memory, and that means that someone hurt his little girl. This makes it real. He can't just ignore any of this. He prays that something will happen, a miracle from God, that God will make her be healthy and not tormented by nightmares, memories from her past.  
"I couldn't stop it."  
"You couldn't stop what? Dreaming?"  
"No, the shocks," Maddie says as another phantom electric jolt makes her twitch. "I was strapped down."  
"Where?"  
Maddie doesn't answer. Instead, she curls in on herself even more, in a ball on her dad's lap.  
He knows where she was before they even met. He knows that she was in Hell. He knows that Crowley did this to her, and the nightmares will probably never go away.  
But the anger towards Crowley isn't as strong as his fear for his daughter.  
What if she's forced to be tormented by these horrors forever?  
What can he do to prevent that from coming true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's not Monday. It's... What is it? Thursday. I shouldn't even be posting. I should be doing homework. All right, I will at least try to update on Monday, but I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm not feeling very well right now.  
> Happygoddess2003 wanted some family time, and I didn't have very many ideas, but then this happened, so... Sorry? Real family time is coming, but there's gonna be a bit of a ghost issue in Maddie's school before that.  
> Then we'll be zooming through time, going through Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years(?), and such. (I'm trying to get caught up with our time.)  
> Anyway, please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla, because they rock!  
> Thank you, Happygoddess2003, for the feedback. I will try to get some cuteness out to you guys, instead of pain.  
> Have a blessed few days! I hope that I will update on Monday.


	165. Fiddlesticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALIVE!  
> *Distant screaming*  
> I'm back, and I suck.

“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Huh?”  
Maddie looks up at Marie, who’s standing beside her desk.  
“I called your name three times.”  
“When?”  
“Just now. Are you drunk or something?”  
“No, just tired. Sorry. I guess I didn’t hear you.”  
“Is your cousin still having bad dreams?”  
“She’s better now.”  
“So, why didn’t you get a lot of sleep? I’m guessing that’s why you’re tired.”  
“I had a nightmare. I’m fine.”  
“One thing the Supernatural books has taught me is that if a Winchester says they’re fine, they’re not. You might not be one of those Winchesters, but the advice is still true.”  
_I kinda am one of those Winchesters, but fin_ _e,_ Maddie thinks.  
“How would I know that? I never read those books.”  
“I know. What was your dream about?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s personal, sorry.”  
“It’s okay. But if you change your mind, I’ll be here to listen.”  
“Thanks, Marie.”  
“No problem.”  
“The M &M’s,” the two girls hear Colton say. “Captains of the freak club.”  
“Ignore him,” Maddie tells Marie, and then changes the subject. “Um, how are you doing?”  
“I’m okay. I almost missed the bus this morning, though. I have to walk three blocks to get to the bus stop, but today I had to run.”  
“What time do you usually leave in the morning?”  
“Seven ten.”  
“That’s not too bad.”  
“Um, yeah. It’s just that my alarm didn’t go off, and usually I have to arrive at the bus stop early, because it always comes between seven twenty and seven forty.”  
“That sucks.”  
_I go by her neighborhood every day,_ Maddie thinks. _Maybe I can drive her to and from school, and that would help her when it’s dark outside in the morning._  
“Oh, by the way, my, um, phone isn’t working, so if you want to call me, it won’t work right now."  
“Okay,” Maddie says. “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Um, battery issues,” Marie lies, not wanting to tell Maddie that their power’s out, and they can barely afford to get their electricity turned back on until her mother can get some help.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”

~~~SPN~~~

“Dad,” I call, looking at the weather forecast on my phone.  
“What?” He says, poking his head out of the kitchen doorway, his hair all messy from sleep.  
I know that he can just run his fingers through his hair for two seconds and it’ll look like normal.  
I’m so glad I inherited that from him. Dean picks on us, but whatever. He’s just jealous because Dad’s hair’s like a lion’s mane, and Emma thinks it’s fun to play with.  
“It’s pouring outside, and Marie has to walk three blocks to get to the bus stop, and then she has to wait for who knows how much time. May I drive her to school?”  
“Okay,” he says after a moment of thinking. “But you have to be careful.”  
“I will, I promise. If I hurry, maybe I can catch her before she leaves the house.”  
“Call her first.”  
“That won’t work,” I say. “She said that her phone is having battery trouble, but if I hurry-”  
“Be careful, it’s slick.”  
“I will,” I say, grabbing my jacket, umbrella, and backpack. “Love you! And remember, we’re starting game night tonight!”  
“I love you, too, Maddie. I would drive you myself, but until we figure out a way for Marie to not know who we are-”  
“I know. It’s okay,” I say, giving him a hug. “Bye, Dad.”

~~~SPN~~~

I knock on Marie’s door, waiting with my umbrella over me. The door opens to reveal a weathered-looking woman wearing jeans and a sweater.  
“Hi, I’m Maddie,” I start, noting that the porch light is off, and so is every light inside. “I’m guessing you’re Marie’s mom. I wanted to drive Marie to school, because as you can see, it’s pouring. Did she leave yet?”  
“She left a couple of minutes ago,” Marie’s mom says.  
“Fiddlesticks,” I mutter. “Okay, I’ll try and catch her before she gets to the bus stop. Thank you, bye!”  
“Good bye, Maddie,” Mrs. Lovette, says, offering a tired but pleasant smile.  
“Have a blessed day!”

~~~SPN~~~

The rain is pouring down, and lightning is striking. I can barely see anything on the roads, or even three feet around the car. It’s all blurry.  
I spot a big, red blot on what I assume is a sidewalk, so I’m hoping that it’s Marie.  
I roll my window down, calling her name. She looks up, and she stops walking as I pull the car up on the wrong side of the street beside her.  
“Get in the car,” I say, opening the passenger door.  
She goes around the car, rain pouring through the door and my window, and she gets in. I close my window, she closes the door, even though she’s already soaked.  
“Geez,” I say, grabbing the blanket I keep in the backseat. “Here. It looks like the rain soaked through your raincoat.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I didn’t want you to walk in this weather.”  
“Um… Thanks.”  
“Don’t thank me,” I sigh out, starting to turn the car around. “I didn’t get to you before you left.”  
“I’ll live.”  
“Driving is faster than walking. I’ll drive you home so you can change your clothes.”  
“I’ll be fine,” she insists, shivering. “We should get to school. I just didn’t know that my raincoat had a huge hole in it. It must’ve been from the move. I’m fine, Maddie.”  
“Now looks who’s the Winchester. ‘I’m fine.’ Nope, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t get some dry clothes on.”  
“Maddie-”  
“I will be the Mom Friend, Marie. You’re going to change, and then I’m going to drive us both to school.”  
  
~~~SPN~~~  
  
Once we get to her house, Marie asks me to stay in the car, so I say okay, and she goes inside with my umbrella.  
Less than thirty seconds later after Marie goes inside, her mother comes out. She’s holding a blanket over her head to keep dry, but it isn’t working.  
“What are you doing?” I ask, opening the passenger door to let her in. “You’re getting wet, just like your daughter.”  
“Thank you for driving Marie,” she says. “She probably hasn’t told you, but we’ve been having trouble financially. Our power went out because of a short fuse, and I ran out of gas, so I can’t drive her to school because we’re using the gas money to pay for the electricity to be fixed, and she’s-”  
“Hey, it’s fine,” I interrupt. “I don’t like her having to walk in this any more than you do. It’s dark when she walks to the bus stop, and that can be dangerous in more ways than one. I’ll drive Marie to and from school everyday. I drive by here on the way to school, so I can swing by and pick her up, and I’ll drop her off, if it’s okay with my dad.”  
I’ll have to ask, but I don’t think he’ll be upset. His job is saving people, and it used to be my job. I can’t just stop helping people. I just found a way to do it in a smaller scale.  
“Thank you.”  
I’m pretty sure that’s not rain in her eyes.  
“It’s no problem, but now you’re wet, so you have to go inside and change.”  
  
~~~SPN~~~  
  
The school bell rings, signaling the end of class, and Marie and I pack our stuff.  
“Marie, don’t go to the bus. I’m driving you home.”  
“I can take the bus,” she says.  
“I drive by a road near your neighborhood,” I insist. “And it’s still pouring, so walking three blocks in this weather isn’t cool. It’s still pouring out.”  
“All right. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry, but I've been busy. I don't know.  
> I have to go do more homework now, but here's a chapter.  
> Please check out CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla.  
> God bless you!


	166. Get Out Of Dodge

It’s been a few weeks, and I’m still trying not to say anything that will show who my dad and uncle are. Marie thought I was mad at her at first, but I had to ensure her it had to do with my family. She immediately said she understood, and then changed the subject, but we haven’t had a problem after that when it comes to me trying to keep secrets.  
I feel bad, but I don’t know if I can tell her. Dad’s thinking that she will fan individual about it all, but I’m not sure. I mean, I would, because it sounds like they’re her book heroes, but I don’t want anything bad to happen. She already had one creature after her once.  
I’d rather not kill her with my life, and my past is sure to come back and bite me.  
“Maddie!”  
“Hey.”  
Marie hops in the car, closing the door.  
“Did you hear? Everyone’s freaking out, and some people won’t even let their kids go to their classes! I had to negotiate with my mom! She’s going to pick me up from school today, because she’s scared that another bad thing’s going to happen again. And-”  
“Wait, slow down! What happened?”  
“A teacher died last night,” Marie tells me as she puts on her seat belt. “She was found in her classroom with a hole in her head. They haven’t found the murder weapon that anyone knows of yet, but everyone thinks it’s a pair of scissors or a knife.”  
“Oh, my gosh! That’s terrible!”  
“I know. How could you have not heard of this before? It’s all over the news, the school website, and everyone in this town is panicking.”  
“I, uh, don’t really get out much.”  
“No kidding. No one knows who did it, and we don’t have any ideas who it could’ve been, either.”  
“What teacher?”  
“Ms. Kimbelson, I think her name was.”  
“Who would’ve wanted to murder her?” I ask, driving to the school. “I’ve talked to her, and she was so nice!”  
“I don’t know. Everyone’s saying that she was nice, and one person punched a wall when they found out. They had to go to the nurse’s office afterwards. The counselor’s office is filled with students and teachers right now—even though school doesn’t start for over forty-five minutes—and Mom talked to the principal, and he said that they might have to send everyone home today.”  
“Poor Ms. Kimbelson.”  
“Look, I know you can’t read Supernatural, but if there are more weird deaths, there’s something freaky going on. I am not going to be the person who dies because of a monster. Trust me, get out of dodge.”  
“Um, yeah. Good idea.”  
~~~SPN~~~  
I write notes as fast as I can, trying to get everything down before the slide changes. With one hand rubbing my temple, I finish the sentence, going to the next line to begin another.  
This sub is going way too fast! I can barely keep up, and it looks like most of the rest of the class is doing worse than I am.  
The murder was last week, and most of the parents were feeling better about letting their kids continue in their education, so attendance was back to normal. The authorities haven’t found clues, so they have no idea who stabbed Ms. Kimbelson. Because of their fabulous law-enforcing skills, they decided to cover it up, and forget about it.  
Amazing.  
“All right,” the substitute teacher says, stopping in front of my desk, which is in the front row. “Let’s do a little exercise. Everyone, get out a piece of paper, and write ten lines on what we just learned.”  
“What next?” A student, Corey, asks.  
“I’ll tell you that after you’re finished,” Mrs. Prin snaps out. “You have five minutes.”  
I rush to get a fresh sheet of paper, my mechanical pencil led breaking thrice during my writing, but I finish with what I think is two minutes to spare. I sign my name, sigh quietly in relief, and then sit back in my chair.  
Mrs. Prin walks back and forth in front of the classroom, her hands folded behind her back. She sees me stop and comes over, now standing right in front of me, looking down at my work.  
The next thing I know, there’s a big hole in her head, blood’s splattered onto me, a bunch of people are screaming, and the victim crumples to the floor.

~~~SPN~~~

I’m used to blood. Don’t get me wrong, that scared me, but I didn’t scream. I didn’t freak out until I was alone.  
With everyone screaming, blood on my face, and a dead body on the floor, I don’t know what exactly happened next. Screaming kids in my school actually happens more than one might think, so it wasn’t like everyone in the building came running immediately. There were twelve kids screaming at once in one spot, though, and there was a murder just the week before, so it didn’t take long for a few teachers and more than just a few students to come running.  
I was rushed to the nurse’s office—after the other students in my class testified that I had not stabbed the substitute—where I basically scrubbed the blood off my skin so hard that I’m pretty sure I scraped a few layers of skin off.  
The nurse on duty was panicky, which made me feel like everyone was going to die, but no one else did. The cops were called, they wanted to question me, but they couldn’t without my parent’s or guardian’s consent, and Dad had been called, and let’s just say that once he and Dean got to school, it was interesting.  
Dad was freaking out because I had just seen someone stabbed and then I was splattered with blood, Dean was less freaked out, but he was still freaking out, and I was just trying not to think about it yet. I had to tell the police what had happened, and they thought I was crazy, but all the other kids who had seen anything told the same story, so at least I wasn’t the only one.  
All the other kids who weren’t in my class were sent home–including Marie, which I found out later–and eventually, all the other kids were. Dad and Dean stayed with me while the cops asked the same questions over and over again, but they finally said I could go home. One of the cops actually gave me a card that had a number on it to call if I remembered “anything else.”  
I told them what I saw. I told them what I actually saw because the other kids had seen it, too. Yes, I had to tell the cops that I saw a person get stabbed by an invisible person with an invisible weapon.  
Dad and Dean were there, so they started grilling me the second we got out of earshot of the police.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes, Dad, I’m fine. I just need a boiling hot shower.”  
“Did she really get stabbed by something invisible?”  
“Yup. Poor Ms. Prin.”  
“We’re going home, and you are not allowed anywhere near this until we get it sorted out.”  
“I have to go to school.”  
“You’re grounded from school.”  
“I’m grounded from school. Do you hear yourself? This is ridiculous.”  
I say that to try to keep my heart beat steady, since I feel like my chest is going to explode. I don’t want to worry Dad and Dean, and if Emma finds out that I fell apart—once   
“Your safety is more important.”  
“I need an education, Dad. I have a future to work towards.”  
“We have to take care of this first.”  
“Hopefully that doesn’t take long. How long will it take?”  
“As long as it does.”  
“You’re so helpful.”

~~~SPN~~~

I wasn’t feeling very hungry earlier, and I’m not now. I tried to stay away from everything, going into clean-mode, doing all of my laundry, scrubbing the walls, the floors, the light-switches, and a bunch of other stuff. I ran out of things to clean, so I grabbed a book, but I don’t know which one. It could be my Bible for all I know, or a tome that contains the ways of the universe. I was not paying attention. I dropped it on my bed earlier, and I’m just waiting, trying to get the image of the teacher’s horrible death out of my head.  
Just when I thought I was able to keep my head clear.  
I hear a knock on the door, real quiet.  
“Yup, come in.”  
“Are you feeling okay?” My dad asks, walking in.  
“Yup.”  
“Are you finished cleaning the house?”  
“I don’t think this counts as a house.”  
“No, but it’s still a home,” my dad says, sitting on the edge of my bed. “And always saying Bunker sounds too much like we’re military.”  
“That’s a good point.”  
“Are you… I mean, do you want to talk about-”  
Before he can say anything else, my eyes are watering, and I hug my dad, and he wraps me up tight.  
“I love you, Dad.”  
“I love you, too,” he answers, not questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alive!!!  
> I am so tired. I am crabby, so yeah. I'm not really sleepy tired. I'm just freaking tired. Anyway.  
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I have some stuff for later, I have been working, and ick.  
> God bless!


	167. So, You're a Winchester

It’s been a few days, and I’ve spent it doing homework, researching what could kill those people, and trying to keep calm. I feel okay now, but I basically blew up the other day. I can go months with stress, and school has been making me lose sleep, bite my nails, and I feel nauseous when I eat, but that is usually basically a walk in the park. Just seeing that substitute die… It scared me. I guess I’ve been out of the life long enough that I’m weak.  
Well, maybe not weak, but rusty. The day I met my dad, I chopped the head of a Vamp off. I barely blinked, searching for my dad, doing my job, and I was good at it. I just recently got out my list of monsters, and I put it in my bottom drawer, under my clothes.  
I have a lot to do now, and it doesn’t usually involve monsters.  
“Hey, Dad,” I say, forcing the sigh to not come out. “Find anything?”  
My hair’s still wet from my shower, and I really want some coffee.  
“I think we found the ghost. Brad Murphy, sixteen, died one hundred years ago. The records say that he killed a teacher, but they never found the weapon, and he was never actually proven to be there.”  
“Where is he now? He’s gotta be dead, but where would he be buried? The cemetery’s three miles away.”  
“The problem is, since he was never seen with the teacher when she died, they couldn’t find him until a week had passed, and by then, he had committed suicide.”  
“Poor dude. Was he cremated and spread on school grounds or something? I don’t think that’s legal, but I’m just hoping he was not buried there.”  
“They buried him at Pretty Prairie.”  
“That name sucks for a cemetery,” I say.  
“We can salt and burn his body tonight,” Dean says. “That’s all we can burn to take care of it, besides the school.”  
“Dude, no, we can’t burn down the school. We already set that one house on fire.”  
“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” I say, plopping down on a seat, grabbing my computer. “You burned the house down so that ghost wouldn’t be real. Oh, his name was Mordechai. And Ed and Harry were there.”  
“I hate how you know that.”  
“Sorry, Dad, but it happened. Visions are mean. But, uh, let’s not torch the school. I need to go back as soon as possible.”  
“You’ll go back when-”  
“When it’s safe,” I finish for him. “Yup.”

~~~SPN~~~

“We should be back around two, okay? Be asleep when we get here.”  
“Okie dokie.”  
“Maddie.”  
“How can I sleep when you’re Hunting?”  
“Close your eyes and count something.”  
“Like sheep.”  
“Precisely. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Be careful.”  
“Don’t worry. If everything goes well, you can go back to school on Monday.”  
“Yes!”  
“Everyone should be going back, so you will blend in.”  
“I’d hope so.”  
“Sammy,” Dean calls from the other room. “Hurry up.”  
“Oy, we’re discussing my future,” I call back. “My education is important!”  
“Congratulations,” I hear him mumble as he passes by the doorway, Em in his arms.  
“Well, I’ll see you later, Dad,” I say, grinning.  
“Don’t stay up.”  
“May I stay awake as long as I’m in bed?”  
“No. You can’t run yourself into the ground.”  
“I’ll go to sleep before twelve thirty if you promise that you’ll be careful, and you’ll call if you need me.”  
“I will. I love you, Beautiful.”  
“Love you, too, Dad.”

~~~SPN~~~

Dad and Dean came home on time, the job was done with no problems, and then the weekend passed quickly. Now, I’m trying to avoid anyone I know at school. I talked to Marie a little bit on the phone last week, but it was kept short. They got their power fixed, but she doesn’t have a lot of minutes, so we couldn’t chat for long.  
The kids at the lunch table have called me, but after they knew I was okay, I didn’t want to talk too much. They’re the kind that don’t know about this ghost stuff.  
“Maddie!” I hear someone yell, and then I’m being yanked back by the strap of my bag.  
They’re pinned against the wall before they can do anything else.  
“Whoa, it’s just me!”  
My fingers release her before I can even apologize, Marie’s shirt and jacket all messed up and wrinkled.  
“Crap! I’m so sorry!”  
“Um, okay...” Marie says, straightening up.  
“I guess I’m a little high-strung.”  
“I guess. I’m sorry for scaring you. I said your name, but you didn’t hear me, so I yelled it, and I think I grabbed your strap harder than I thought.”  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
“What?”  
“I assume you wanted to talk.”  
“Oh, I wanted to make sure that you’re okay. I know we talked on the phone, but-”  
“I’m fine. Thanks. How are you doing?”  
“Fine, besides how badly my neck hurts.”  
“I didn’t know it was you.”  
“Where’d you learn how to do that?”  
“Um…”

~~~SPN~~~

“Madeline Winchester, please report to the Guidance Office.”  
Crap.  
I grab my stuff and get a note from my teacher, keeping my head down as I walk out of the class, heading to my counselor, Roades. She’s pretty nice, but she’s a little nuts. She has cats and dogs all over her office, on cups, the wallpaper, and even a clock. That’s cool, but she always calls me things like Precious and Baby, and she has got to be the weirdest eighty-year-old lady I’ve ever seen, since she wears pastels all the time, drinks her coffee through a big straw, and I think I saw a tattoo on her ankle. Those things don’t have to be weird, but the woman’s straw is a bendy-straw, and I thought the tattoo read Go down swinging, or don’t go down at all.  
With all of that, I have mixed feelings.  
I basically don’t like the nicknames from her. The rest of it is fine.  
I’m only halfway down a hall before a shiver runs up my spine, and I can see my breath.  
“Um,” I mumble. “I have an appointment.”  
Brad flickers in front of me, grinning, a pair of scissors in hand.  
“Maddie!” I hear Marie scream, and Brad vanishes.  
She’s right behind where he was.  
“Crap.”  
“We gotta run. Library, now.”  
We both run as fast as we can, our bags on our backs, my satchel around my neck and on a shoulder. They’re slowing me down, but I can’t ditch them now.  
The library is quiet, almost no one in there. Once we reach a small space that keeps us partially safe, I pull out my phone, dialing Dad’s number.  
“Uh, Maddie,” my friend says. “You know how I really wanted you to read the Supernatural books?”  
“Yeah,” I mutter, listening to the phone.  
“You don’t know how to deal with a ghost. That’s what that guy was.”  
“Marie, we need to talk, and I’ll explain later, but I get it,” I say, grabbing my salt container from my jacket pocket, making a salt circle around us.  
“Maddie, isn’t it school hours?” My dad asks, picking up.  
“Oh, thank God. We need some help.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, but Brad’s not done killing. Marie saw him, and he’s still kicking.”  
“Is she all right?”  
“Yes, for now.”  
“We’re coming. Get out of the building.”  
“You burned the bones, so there must be something here. He’s gotta be attached to something.”  
“Maddie, get out of school!”  
“I think the librarian’s coming over here. I’ll call you back, Dad.”  
I hang up, shoving my phone in my back pocket.  
“Is there anything about a hundred years old in this school?” I ask my friend, who’s staring at me.  
“You’re a Hunter.”  
“Used to be. Is there something that can tie a ghost here? It would have to be old.”  
“I’ve already looked into it, but someone dug up a grave last week, so I thought it was taken care of. There are some rusty school supplies in the glass case in the back of the library that looked believable.”  
“You’ve already looked into it? And how do you know about the school supplies?”  
“I wasn’t supposed to be back there, but I was trying to help.”  
“You broke into the back!”  
“You’re one to talk, Maddie Winchester.”  
I groan, and then the librarian walks straight up to us, angry.  
“What are you two doing?”  
“We need to get everyone out.”  
“What is this on the floor? Is it sugar?”  
“Salt, actually.”  
“What?”  
“Um-”  
“Maddie, it’s cold,” Marie says, and we can see our breath, the temperature lowering ten degrees.  
“You’re going to the office,” the librarian says.  
Before she can pull us out of the circle, there’s a hole in her head.  
The flickering image of Brad Murphy with a pair of sharp scissors stands behind her, grinning.  
“Marie, I’m out of salt,” I get out, worried for her. “I’ve only got silver bullets, no salt.”  
Marie slowly pulls out a container of salt, but it’s attached to something that looks like a mini plastic gun with a little trigger.  
The rock salt goes straight through the ghost, making him flicker until he disappears.  
“Run!”  
Marie runs for the back of the library, heading for the old school supplies that are in a glass case.  
“The scissors,” I tell her, grabbing a fire extinguisher, bringing it down on the top of the glass, breaking it.  
I grab my lighter and some gasoline out of my jacket pocket, and Marie grabs her gun, emptying the salt onto the scissors (that are now on the table), and I cover them with the gasoline, throwing the lighter on it all right as Brad shows up again, but he screeches and burns away.  
Marie puts the fire out with the fire extinguisher, and then we’re racing down the halls, skidding and sliding all over the place. Marie pulls the fire alarm as we race by it, which causes loud sirens to go off.  
We’re out the door before we see anyone else. We hide in the bushes until people come out so that we can blend into the crowd.  
“Marie, you’ve got blood on your forehead.”  
She wipes it off on her sleeve, giving me a relieved look.  
“Librarian blood.”  
“We need to talk later,” she says.  
I call Dad again, updating him, telling him about the fire alarm “mysteriously” going off, because I’m surrounded by other kids, and if my dad and uncle show up for no reason when there’s a body inside, people could get suspicious.  
I’m so glad this place doesn’t have cameras.

~~~SPN~~~

Since the librarian was found, everyone was sent home, after some people—including me—were questioned.  
We were allowed to go home after three hours.  
Well, we had to wait for our parents…  
Dad and Dean were pretty quick to arrive on the scene, and other parents came, kids being squished by their hysterical parents.  
“Maddie!” Dad yelled once he spotted me.  
(I’m taller than like, half the kids.)  
“Dad, hold on!”  
He reaches me before I can reach him, but I can’t say anything until he lets me go from the hug that pops my spine.  
“Are you all right?”  
“My back hurts, but yes. Marie’s going to see you! We’ve got to leave!”  
“Too late,” Dean says, looking at Marie, who’s with her mother about twenty feet away.  
Her mom is freaking out, and she hugs Marie so hard that I can see Marie flinch.  
"We need to talk," she says, mouthing out the words to me.  
~~~SPN~~~  
Meet me at Java Roaster at nine. Bring the Hardy Boys with you.  
Crap.  
“Dad,” I sigh, showing him Marie’s text. “She’s ready to talk.”

~~~SPN~~~

It’s a little nippy outside, since it’s the beginning of October, so we were fools, and we wore our normal jackets, but Emma had some shoes on for once.  
“Are you okay?” Dad asks me for the tenth time today, and I’ve barely talked to him or anyone else.  
“I’m tired,” I say, telling the truth. “I haven’t had my coffee, and I had a few nightmares last night.”  
“I didn’t hear you.”  
“I don’t always make noise when I’m dreaming. It depends on the level of it. I’ve found that the ones where I scream are almost the worst.”  
“What level was it?”  
“About a four, but that is because I’m running off of an hour and half of sleep, despite me going to bed early.”  
“You need to sleep.”  
“I’m feeling better today,” I admit. “I was feeling a little rocky last night, but I’m all right.”  
The barista comes to the counter with our coffee, and Dad grabs his, mine, and Dean’s, and I grab Marie’s and Emma’s.  
I asked Dad if we could get Marie some, and he agreed, and I got what she loves the most—we call it the Elsa. It’s coffee with tons of milk and some sugar in it. I love it.  
I got the same thing, actually.  
“Maddie, want something to eat?” Dean asks, since he’s in charge of the food.  
“I’m good, thank you.”  
“You have to eat,” Dad says.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Coffee is forbidden until you eat something.”  
“Fine,” I sigh out.  
“This is your chance to get something covered in sugar,” Dean says.  
“I’d rather have my health,” I respond. “Thank you.”  
“What do you want?”  
I look inside the case, looking for something that is good to eat for breakfast.  
Ooh, muffins.  
“Blueberry muffin, please.”  
“All right,” Dean says, after he shrugs and pays for the food. “Em, you wanna hold the bag?”  
She nods, keeping an eye on the lady who just handed the bag of food to Dean.  
Emma sets it on the table in the back, and then whispers to Dean.  
“We’ll be back,” he says to me and my dad, and then leads her to where the bathrooms are.  
“We’ve been here before,” Dad says to me after a moment of looking at the establishment.  
“Yeah, when I had that vision of Dean.”  
“He was not happy with you knowing that.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I know that we’ve already talked about yesterday, but I need to make sure. Do you need me to do anything to help? No matter what-”  
“I’m fine. I’ve been fighting this for a long time, Dad. Before Hunting, I still had visions, and those would make me afraid to sleep. I’m sorta used to it. I just need you to… Be there.”  
“I’m right here,” Dad says, and then opens the bag of food. “And because I’m here, I’m going to make you eat your food.”  
The bell on the door rings, and we see Marie. She spots us, going over to our booth and plopping down on the other side.  
“So, you’re a Winchester. An actual Winchester. Since when?”  
“Uh… About eight months?”  
“Wow. I thought Dean would be the one to have a kid. Is this another Amazon thing, or were you found then? Are you seventeen?”  
“I’m human, yes. Seventeen, no. I’m fifteen.”  
“Fifteen. So, Sam had sex with your mom when he was about eighteen or nineteen.”  
Dad, who was drinking some coffee, inhales some, coughing for about thirty seconds straight.  
“You okay?” I ask once he finally stops.  
“Yeah,” he tells me, clearing his throat.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you do that,” Marie says.  
“Wrong pipe,” Dad says.  
“Look, you can’t tell anyone my dad and uncle are Hunters,” I say to Marie. “I know you’re not stupid.”  
“Including Maeve,” my dad says.  
“Obviously. Do you still Hunt?”  
“We do, Maddie doesn’t.”  
“Where is Dean, anyway?”  
“In the bathroom, with-”  
Dean and Emma come out, and Emma immediately hides when she sees Marie.  
“You have a kid again?” Marie asks.  
“It’s the same kid.”  
“Emma? No way! How?”  
“Benny found her, and then they looked after each other until we went back and found them. Well, she kinda found me.”  
“Emma, your hot chocolate’s going to get cold,” my dad tells her, offering a kind smile, hoping she’ll trust her family enough to let her guard down.  
Dean picks her up, and they sit in the booth, Marie letting them have it, pulling up a chair, even though there’s room, since Emma is on Dean’s lap.  
“Hi, Emma,” Marie says, but Emma keeps her face buried in Dean’s chest.  
“She’s cute.”  
“Don’t fangirl,” I say.  
“This is why you wouldn’t read the books?”  
“I told her not to,” my dad says. “But a vision showed her all of it anyway.”  
“Wait, you have those, too? I guess it would travel by blood. That sucks.”  
“Marie, you can’t tell anyone.”  
“I know.”  
“We’ve been laying low. I have school, we were good.”  
“And now your con is out.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How long have you been lying?”  
“I found out a few weeks ago, but I didn’t want to let anything happen to you.”  
“I knew it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Winchester was my clue, and then you dropped hints. Live with Dad and uncle, mom dead, and you’re trained.”  
“How would you know that?” Dad asks, curious.  
“Maddie pinned me against the lockers yesterday.”  
“She what?!?”  
“She grabbed my bag,” I insist. “What was I supposed to do?”  
“Don’t pin people against lockers!”  
“Sorry!”  
“I yanked her backwards,” Marie mutters.  
“That’s not okay!”  
Dean’s laughing, and Emma’s staring at Marie now.  
“Why are you laughing?” My dad asks his brother, pulling a face.  
“Because it’s funny.”  
“You’re a jerk.”  
Dean responds exactly as you’d expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a bit, so sorry for that. I will try to update on Monday, but it will be skipping ahead. The next chapter will be after the town calms down from the ghost. Marie and Maddie will be dealing with Colton, and that's all, except for family, sexual orientations (YAY!!!), and such. It'll be going to holidays for them, and then we'll get to some fun stuff. (It is not.)  
> Anyway, anything you want to see?  
> Look at some of CreatingNebulas and TheAngelThyla's fics, please.  
> Have a blessed day! God loves you!


	168. Author's Note

I'm sorry. I know that I haven't updated in months, and I've been putting it off.  
I've been going through some things, and I gave up watching Supernatural sometime this year. I did say that I would finish this fic, and I believe that I should keep my promises. We'll see. I want to seek out advice first.  
Anyway, sorry for the waiting.  
Have a blessed day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, whatever! Rant to me about life! I'm in the same ship! *Smirks* I really hope you got my joke. Hope you like the story! I would love to hear from you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finally Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595091) by [TheAngelThyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla)




End file.
